The Black Wrangler
by Star Tours Traveler
Summary: Ichigo encounters a mysterious, hollow slaying, woman who knows his name and every intimate detail of his double life as both human and Deputy Soul Reaper. But what does she have to do with Yuzu? Slight AU.
1. Prologue

**Summary: **Ichigo encounters a mysterious, hollow slaying, woman who knows his name and every intimate detail of his double life as both human and Deputy Soul Reaper. But what does she have to do with Yuzu? Slight AU.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the Black Wrangler herself.

**A/N: **I've only recently gotten into Bleach so there might be some canon issues along with the possibility of OOC-ness. I would appreciate it if you readers would correct me on these things since I've only seen a few episodes on YouTube and have read up on the characters via fan sites and Wikipedia. I'm also writing this with as much English phrasing as possible for those who don't understand Japanese…like me.

The reason this fic is AU is because of the following: 1 – Uryu still has his powers, 2 – Toshiro, Rangiku, Ikkaku, and Yumichika are present in the real world, 3 – This story takes place a while after Hueco Mundo. The details of what happened will be explained in greater detail in later chapters.

Also the pairings are Toshiro/Karin, Yoruichi/Soi Fon, and Uryu/Nemu. Some Ichigo/Rukia in later chapters. Any others will be mentioned at the end of the chapters.

* * *

**World of the Living...  
Saturday: 9:30 a.m.**

Ichigo Kurosaki, high school student, and Deputy Soul Reaper, was sleeping soundly in his bed when he heard a strange sound coming from outside his window.

"What the-?" He asked curiously as he sat up and opened the window only to hear…

"**GOOD MORNING ICHIGO!!!" **Isshin Kurosaki shouted as he flew feet first through the open window, narrowly missing his son by a few inches.

"Your skills have improved my son! Looks like there's nothing much more to learn from your dear old-**GACKT!!!**" Isshin grunted as Ichigo delivered a kick to his face.

"GEEZ DAD AT THIS HOUR OF THE MORNING AND ON A SATURDAY?!" Ichigo shouted as Isshin grinned and leapt to his feet.

"YAH! WHAT'S THAT OUTSIDE!" Isshin shouted pointing towards the window. Ichigo knew it was a trick.

"Yeah right like I'm going to fall for YUHHH!!!" Ichigo yelped as a soccer ball flew through the window and slugged him in the back of the head.

"Nice kick Karin! You've made your old man proud!" Isshin shouted down to his daughter who ignored him and counted a small wad of cash in her hands. Yeah she had been bribed.

"HEY JUST WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON ANYWAYS?!" Ichigo shouted down at his sister after quickly plowing his dad into the floor.

"I'll let you get dressed Ichigo but remember that breakfast is in thirty minutes! Don't be late!" Isshin said as he bolted from the room.

"Ugh…I hate it when he does that." Ichigo grumbled as he quickly pulled on a t-shirt and jeans before throwing the closet doors open.

"Come on out Rukia. You want breakfast don't ya?" Ichigo asked as said Soul Reaper emerged from the closet, fully dressed.

"Why does your dad always do that?" Rukia asked as she headed for the window.

"I gave up asking a long time ago. I guess it was a way to teach me to defend myself from the idiots who try to fight me because of my hair." Ichigo replied as Rukia thought for a moment then headed through the open window with her shoes in hand. Ichigo however grabbed the soccer ball that Karin had kicked at him and stuffed it inside the space above his ceiling lamp where Renji, Toshiro, Rangiku, Yumichika, and Ikkaku had appeared a few weeks ago.

Ichigo headed down stairs and saw his younger sister Yuzu fixing breakfast, Isshin sitting on the couch reading the newspaper, and Karin busily counting the money she got for kicking the ball at Ichigo earlier.

"Hey Karin, just so you know I'm holding your soccer ball for ransom." Ichigo said as Karin scoffed.

"That's why I used one of my old balls. You could destroy it for all I care." Karin said as Ichigo grumbled. He then figured he could probably give it to some kid in the Soul Society.

"_Maybe I could give it to Yachiru or Toshiro…no Toshiro would probably get ticked…or I could just say it was from Karin."_ Ichigo pondered. Then the doorbell rang, and Ichigo headed for the front door. Naturally it was Rukia.

"Hey Rukia what brings you here so soon?" Ichigo asked, feigning ignorance.

"Oh just thought I would see if you would be willing to come meet a few friends for brunch?" Rukia said innocently as she motioned to her phone, which was beeping slightly. Ichigo knew what she really meant and they were no friends…they were Hollows.

"Gladly. I'M HEADING OUT DAD!" Ichigo shouted as Isshin nodded.

"Have fun Ichigo! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Isshin shouted with an implying tone, causing Ichigo freeze and turn back with a mortified yet outraged expression. He was about to say something but Rukia yanked him away.

* * *

**At the Urahara Shop…**

Kisuke "Hat-n-clogs" Urahara was sitting in his usual spot at the back of his shop watching Renji Abarai sweeping up the floor. Renji then heard his cell phone ring which usually meant a hollow was on the loose.

"If you want to beat Ichigo and Rukia to the hollow then you better get going." Urahara said with a tip of his hat. Without missing a beat, Renji had shed his Gigai and was running out the door with his Zanpakuto named Zabimaru in hand.

"That moocher sure knows how to escape the chores." Tessai said as he entered with a large box casually slung over his shoulder.

"Yeah but he does have a job to do." Urahara said as Ururu opened the front door.

"Mr. Urahara sir? Miss Yoruichi is here." Ururu said as the small black cat form of said former Soul Reaper entered.

"Hey what's new in the Soul Society Yoruichi?" Urahara asked as the small black cat leapt up onto the small platform where Urahara usually sat and plopped down next to him.

"Nothing much really. But I have been feeling a very familiar spiritual pressure around here lately." Yoruichi replied.

"Oh yeah? Anyone I know?" Urahara asked as Yoruichi gave a clearly distinguishable smile.

"Oh yes. An old friend of ours from back during my days as a Soul Reaper, and yours as well if I'm not mistaken." Yoruichi said as Urahara checked his watch.

"It's been a hundred years…so I guess it would be time for her to come back about now." Urahara said as Yoruichi nodded in agreement.

"Yes and she's probably going to take advantage of the growing number of Hollows in town and probably give Ichigo and the others some time off. However I doubt that any of them will even notice her unless she chooses to reveal herself." Yoruichi said as Urahara chuckled.

"She always has been a master at concealing her spiritual pressure. Isn't her Zanpakuto named-?" Urahara asked but Yoruichi interrupted.

"Yes that is her Zanpakuto's Bankai name. I don't remember what it's called in its other forms however." Yoruichi said as Urahara smiled.

"Why don't we just ask her ourselves when she gets here?" Urahara asked as Yoruichi chuckled.

"My thoughts exactly." Yoruichi said as Tessai emerged with a small bowl of milk for the feline.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Ichigo had slain the hollow before Renji could arrive, much to the latter's chagrin, and so the three decided to get back into their bodies in order to go have brunch and actually follow through with the excuse they had given Isshin earlier.

"Ichigo I want to know something. Why does that cute chick with the glasses and red hair not pay me any attention?!?!" Renji asked/whined.

"Who Chizuru? You really don't get why she doesn't pay you any attention do you?" Ichigo asked with a bemused expression.

"I've been wondering that myself. She pays a lot of attention to myself and Orihime but never to either of you. Why is that Ichigo?" Rukia asked as Ichigo froze with a disbelieving look on his face.

"Neither of you know why?! Do you have any idea what a lesbian is?!" Ichigo asked as the two Soul Reapers looked at each other and shook their heads. Ichigo's eye and the corner of his mouth twitched a couple times before bursting out laughing.

"What? What's so funny Ichigo?" Rukia asked, genuinely not having a clue what Ichigo found so amusing.

"Yes what is so funny?" a familiar voice asked curiously, causing all three of the Soul Reapers to freeze. They turned to see a curious looking Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, an amused looking Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, a stern looking Ikkaku Madarame, and the typically flamboyant looking Yumichika Ayasegawa, all in their Gigai and standing behind them.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" Rukia and Renji said in unison and at attention.

"What was it that was so funny Ichigo?" Toshiro asked curiously. Ichigo glared directly at a now confused Yumichika and pointed straight at him.

"Think of Chizuru as the female equivalent of him." Ichigo said as Renji and Rukia pondered for a moment before realization hit simultaneously and Renji doubled over in laughter while Rukia looked horrified and shuddered.

"She likes girls?!" Rukia asked confused as Ichigo nodded.

"I don't think I quite understand this conversation but at the same time I doubt that I wish to know anymore." Toshiro said as Ichigo nodded.

"Trust me, you don't." Ichigo mumbled.

"On to more official business, I can assume the Hollow we all sensed earlier was dispatched by one of you?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Ichigo killed the hollow before I could even get there." Renji said with a shrug.

"As was expected considering that Ichigo's residence is closer to where the Hollow was detected than to the Urahara shop." Toshiro said as Renji glared at Ichigo.

"Yeah well you never know if Ichigo's awake or even there at this time of day on a Saturday." Renji said as Toshiro gave a brief glance towards Rangiku.

"Like other people I know." He mumbled.

"Hey, why are you guys all together right now anyway?" Ichigo asked as Ikkaku arched an eyebrow.

"Don't you remember Ichigo? We all agreed on Monday that we were going to hold a meeting today. The other three are on their way to the park right now to meet us." Ikkaku said as Ichigo nearly fainted from the horrific revelation of having to work on the weekend.

"Aww man I forgot!" Ichigo moaned. He then heard his stomach growl.

"Ichigo and I didn't eat breakfast before we left." Rukia said as her stomach also growled which caused Toshiro to give a semi-annoyed sigh.

"Very well. We'll meet in the park in one hour. That should be plenty of time for the two of you to eat and get there. I made it an hour to allow for any sudden Hollow appearances. Now go!" Toshiro ordered as Ichigo and Rukia ran towards the nearest diner. Renji was about to chase after them but Toshiro stopped him.

"Lieutenant Abarai! Unless you haven't eaten yet either, than you are not excused!" Toshiro said as Renji sighed in defeat and joined the group of Soul Reapers to the park.

* * *

**Later…**

"Come on Rukia! How long does it take for a girl to use the bathroom?! Sheesh!!!" Ichigo shouted in at Rukia, who had apparently gotten a case of indigestion from their breakfast and was currently in the restroom at the diner they had stopped at.

"Shut up Ichigo! It's going to be a while!" Rukia shouted back from inside the restroom.

"Ugh…why on a Saturday? Why on the weekend?" Ichigo grumbled. His Deputy badge then started beeping and he knew what was going on.

"Oh great, another one!" Ichigo grumbled as he quickly sat down at a chair by the door and used the deputy badge to become a Soul Reaper.

"Rukia I'm stepping out to deal with a Hollow! I'll be back!" Ichigo shouted as he ran out the door.

"Huh?! What?!" Rukia asked confused but Ichigo had already fled.

Ichigo was racing down the road as he heard the familiar sound of a Hollow's roar. He quickly grabbed his trusty Zanpakuto, Zangetsu, from his back but as he rounded the corner he saw the Hollow was split in two and fading away like usual.

"Huh? Who did that?" Ichigo asked.

"You want to know?" a feminine voice asked from behind him. He quickly whirled around to see, a woman dressed in strange garb. She wore a black Stetson stallion cowboy hat, black jeans, black cowboy boots with white paisley decals on the sides and spurs on the back, and a black tee-shirt underneath a black jean jacket. On her face was a pair of sunglasses, the frames were a pair of perfect circles made of a thin lightweight wire that gave her eyes a hollowed image. A black bandana with white paisley decorations covered her nose and mouth. Attached to the hips, on a brown leather belt with a polished silver belt buckle with a silver crown decal, was a pair of fully loaded Smith and Wesson model 500 revolvers in their holsters.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked as the woman cocked her head to one side curiously.

"They call me the Black Wrangler. I am a Soul Reaper like you…only I've not been to the Soul Society in at least one hundred years." The woman said as Ichigo blinked.

"Did you kill that hollow?" Ichigo asked.

"Yep. That there hollow was a simple kill but it doesn't matter to me. Hell it could be anything from your basic Hollow to the Vasto Lordes and I would still hunt it down and kill it." The woman explained as Ichigo noticed something curious about her.

"If you're a Soul Reaper then where's your Zanpakuto? I don't see one." Ichigo said as the woman chuckled.

"Oh so young yet so naïve. You are very much like your namesake. I assure you however, young Ichigo Kurosaki, that we are on the same side and I am not your enemy." The woman said as Ichigo's eyes widened.

"H-How did you know my name?!" Ichigo asked as he tightened his grip on Zangetsu.

"I know a great many things about you Ichigo. You are the son of Isshin Kurosaki and the late Masaki Kurosaki. You have two younger sisters Yuzu and Karin, the latter of the two being able to see spirits. You became a substitute Soul Reaper when you accidently absorbed the powers of Rukia Kuchiki and soon you and your friends led a daring rescue attempt to the Soul Society to rescue Rukia from execution. You succeeded in rescuing her and clearing her name before coming back to the real world as a Deputy Soul Reaper. Then you and your companions successfully defeated the Bounts under the command of Gin Kariya. Then three weeks ago You rescued your friend Orihime Inoue from Hueco Mundo along with the semi-amnesiac Arrancar Neliel Tu Oderschvank. How am I doing so far Ichigo?" the woman asked as Ichigo was taken aback.

"How do you know all that?! Who are you?! An agent of Aizen?!" Ichigo asked holding his Zanpakuto ready for combat.

"Aizen would wish he could have this good thing on his side but he is grossly unfortunate to have me as an enemy." The woman said.

"I grow tired of ASKING!!!" Ichigo shouted as he took a swing but the woman flash-stepped out of the way nearby without even defending herself.

"Attack all you like Ichigo, but I assure you that I am a friend and thus will not raise a weapon to you nor your friends." The woman said with her arms crossed. She had to flash-step again as Ichigo took another swing at her. She reappeared on the edge of a building roof nearby.

"Be sure to tell your friend Yoruichi that the Black Wrangler sends her regards." The woman said with a tip of the hat before vanishing in another flash-step.

Ichigo was astonished. He remained there motionless for a long time before finally turning and running back to the diner and re-entering his body.

* * *

**Later…**

Ichigo had reached the park but found none of his fellow Soul Reapers there. Rukia was close behind him.

"What the hell?! Where is everyone?!" Ichigo asked. He then heard someone clear his throat behind him. He turned and saw a familiar stuffed animal standing behind him.

"Lirin? What are you doing here? Where are the others?" Ichigo asked the small stuffed bird.

"They left me here to tell you they moved the meeting place to Orihime's house." Lirin said as she hopped onto Ichigo's shoulder.

"It makes sense. Orihime's home is more private and we can talk more openly about things." Rukia said as Ichigo nodded. Rukia then noticed something.

"Ichigo are you okay? You have this expression as if you're confused." Rukia asked.

"Rukia you've been a Soul Reaper a long time…do you know anything about a Soul Reaper called the Black Wrangler?" Ichigo asked as Rukia looked confused.

"The what?" she asked curiously.

"I guess not then. Oh well maybe the others can shed some light on the situation. Come on let's get to Orihime's." Ichigo said as he and Rukia raced off.

What they didn't realize was that they were being watched from something in the branches of a nearby tree.

"_Ichigo Kurosaki…it's been too long since I first laid eyes on you…it's like it was only yesterday__…I think it's time we get acquainted."_ The figure thought as it flew away in the form of a Great Black Hawk.

* * *

**End Chapter 1.**

Please R&R.


	2. The Mystery Begins

**Soul Society: Seireitei: 11****th**** Squad Barracks.**

11th squad Captain, Kenpachi Zaraki, was noticeably irritated. He was currently sitting behind his desk as he watched his Lieutenant, Yachiru Kusajishi, playing a game of tag with the defected Arrancar Neliel Tu Oderschvank. The reason Nel was there was partially his fault.

After Ichigo and the others had defeated the Espada and the other Arrancar loyal to Aizen and his minions, Nel was left homeless since she had helped the Soul Reapers crush Aizen's plan and destroyed the very device that gave the hollows the abilities to gain Soul Reaper powers. She was stuck in her child form but was loyal to the Soul Reapers to the end. She had quickly made friends with Yachiru, so Kenpachi (who has a weakness for kids no matter who or what they are) offered to let Nel live with him and Yachiru in the 11th squad Barracks. The Soul Reapers that had encountered Nel each vouched for her and Head Captain Yamamoto finally conceded. Apparently, old man Yamamoto also has a soft spot for kids too.

But today was an exception…Kenpachi was bored and this boredom made him irritated. He was itching for a fight and was constantly watching the former third Espada carefully in the hopes that she would have a sudden surge of memory and regain her former powers...then maybe he could fight her and have some actual fun.

"_(Sigh) this is annoying. The hollow-brat has been here for over three weeks and yet she hasn't once transformed into that super powerful version that nearly crushed Ichigo to death. Ah Ichigo. He needs to get his lousy bum to the Soul Society so we can fight…too bad he's busy in the world of the living. I could really afford to have someone to fight against right now. Blasted Madarame and that flaming idiot are in the real world so there's no one else for me to fight. (Sigh) I hate this…where's Aizen and one of his halfassed plots to shake things up __when you need him to?" _Kenpachi thought as he continued watching the two youngsters playing. He then heard a knocking at the door.

"Whoever it is better be willing to fight me!" Kenpachi shouted. He then heard a horrified scream and footsteps racing away from the door. Kenpachi grinned and raced after the now fearful figure, crashing through the still closed door as he ran without slowing down.

"Come back here and fight me!" Kenpachi shouted as the figure tripped and fell flat on his face. Kenpachi skidded to a halt with his Zanpakuto drawn. The figure rolled over to reveal Aramaki Makizo, cowering for his life.

"Ugh, what did you want Aramaki?" Zaraki asked impatiently. He knew Aramaki was no challenge and thus no fun.

"Captain Kuchiki is calling you to a special meeting at his manor sir!" Aramaki cowered.

"Kuchiki? What the hell does he want?" Kenpachi asked as he sheathed his Zanpakuto.

"What's that Kenny? We going to see Petals?" Yachiru asked as she lay slung over Kenpachi's right shoulder.

"You sure you want to go with me? Aren't you and the hollow-brat still having fun?" Kenpachi asked as he felt something flop onto his left shoulder. He turned to see Nel lying over his shoulder like Yachiru.

"That's the thing with eternal tag; you can put it on pause for as long as you want jingles." Nel lisped as she swatted at the bells at the end of Kenpachi's hair spikes. She had unfortunately inherited Yachiru's penitent for giving people nicknames.

"Yeah well whatever. Let's go." Kenpachi grumbled as he rocketed out of the barracks and into the street towards the Kuchiki manor.

* * *

**In the Kuchiki manor…**

Byakuya Kuchiki sat with Captain Unohana as they both sat waiting patiently for Zaraki to arrive.

"I'm still curious why you called me here Captain Kuchiki. What is the nature of this meeting?" Unohana asked curiously with her usual gentle demeanor.

"I will explain when Zaraki arrives." Byakuya said in his typical stoic manner. Soon enough however one of the walls exploded and in ran Kenpachi with Yachiru and Nel on his shoulders.

"Would it hurt to use the door next time?" Byakuya asked calmly.

"Would it hurt you to come to me personally Kuchiki?" Kenpachi asked as he sat down with the two Captains.

"If I came to you, then you would only want to fight me and what I have to discuss is too important to waste time fighting you for." Byakuya said as Kenpachi groaned.

"Fine then, what the hell is so important that you called me here for?" Kenpachi asked curiously.

"I recently received word through some of the Soul Reapers in the world of the living, that a mutual friend of the three of us has been spotted nearing Karakura town. This is the first sighting of her in over one hundred years." Byakuya said as Unohana and Kenpachi looked surprised.

"You don't mean her do you?" Unohana asked as her eyes lit up with hope.

"I mean the Black Wrangler herself." Byakuya replied with a nod.

"Well…this was indeed worth barging through the walls to get here for." Kenpachi said with his usual grin.

"If it is her then shouldn't the Soul Society send someone to verify it?" Unohana asked as Kenpachi grinned.

"I'll go. Maybe she'll be nice and warmed up for a fight." Kenpachi said as Byakuya shook his head.

"No you are not going. The reason I called you here is to inform the two of you of this new development. General Yamamoto has requested that Yoruichi Shihoin and Captain Soi Fon of squad two investigate the matter before we do anything." Byakuya said as Kenpachi groaned.

"So you basically called the two of us here to tell us that little bit of pointless information?" Kenpachi asked as Byakuya nodded.

"I find the news to be wonderful. I never thought we would ever see her again." Captain Unohana said with a smile.

"We still might not. It all depends on what Captain Soi Fon and Yoruichi Shihoin discover regarding her sudden reappearance. It doesn't make that much sense really. The Wrangler is supposedly a master of concealing her spiritual pressure yet she gets detected anyway? That sounds too convenient doesn't it?" Byakuya said as Kenpachi nodded.

"You're right about that one. It's not like her to sneak around and just miraculously get detected. No I think she wants us to know she's there." Kenpachi said as Unohana pondered.

"If that is the case then why is she revealing herself now?" Unohana asked concerned.

"We'll just have to wait until we receive the report from the punishment force." Byakuya said as he took a sip of his tea. He then noticed there was a large hole in the bottom of the cup and noticed that Kenpachi had his Zanpakuto drawn.

"If all we've got to do is wait, then let's have some fun." Kenpachi said as Byakuya stared at the broken pieces of the cup.

"That cup was an antique handed down from my parents and their parents." Byakuya said calmly as he drew his Zanpakuto.

"Scatter Senbonzakura." Byakuya said as his blade disintegrated into pink cherry blossoms and the fight was on. Unohana sighed and shook her head.

"Boys will be boys." Unohana said as Yachiru nodded. Nel was sitting next to Unohana with a box of popcorn in her hands.

"Yep-yep GO KENNY!!!" Yachiru shouted while watching the duel.

* * *

**In the world of the living…**

"What are you talking about Ichigo? Did you get whacked upside the head somehow while fighting a Hollow or something?" Renji asked after Ichigo finished explaining his encounter with the Black Wrangler.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Ichigo asked angrily as he got into Renji's face.

"It means that you might be suffering brain damage and imagined this whole Black Wrangler woman yourself!" Renji declared.

"Oh yeah?!" Ichigo shouted as he reared his arm back to deliver a blow but both were stopped by a well timed Kido spell from Rukia.

"Can we please get on with the meeting?!" Rukia pleaded as Ikkaku groaned.

"And I was looking forward to see who would win between the two…otherwise I probably would have joined in and beat the two of them senseless." Ikkaku said with an evil grin.

"Madarame that's enough!" Hitsugaya said with a groan as Ichigo and Renji both sat down with a growl towards each other.

"I don't know who or what Ichigo is talking about but it is quite clear that he firmly believes that he's seen this woman. I for one don't want to rule out the possibility that she is real." Toshiro said as Uryu looked thoughtful.

"I can't believe that I'm saying this but I think I've heard of this Black Wrangler." Uryu said as everyone looked at him curiously.

"What do you know Uryu?" Ichigo asked.

"My grandfather once spoke of an ex-Soul Reaper who met with his parents in his youth. He said that she even observed his training and studied the effects our weapons had on what we killed. He said that she believed there was more to our powers than what both the Quincy's and the Soul Reapers knew and she was searching for clues into it." Uryu explained as Hitsugaya looked curious.

"What would an Ex-Soul Reaper be doing investigating the Quincy's and their powers?" Toshiro asked.

"I don't know. My grandfather died when I was young and my father is pretty adamant that I not associate with Soul Reapers so going to him would be futile." Uryu said as Toshiro nodded.

"Yes and he wouldn't be happy to hear about you hanging out with us." Toshiro said as Uryu pushed his glasses up.

"Well as the old saying goes, what he doesn't know won't hurt him." Uryu said as Orihime entered with a tray of food.

"Okay everyone, I brought some snacks for us all! Red bean paste and peanut butter crackers." Orihime said as everyone turned a bright shade of green, everyone except for Rangiku Matsumoto who happily chowed down.

"Uh-heh. Thanks Orihime but I just ate." Ichigo said as he and everyone but Rangiku moved away from the poison.

"Anyway. On to the other business of dealing with-." Toshiro was saying before they heard a sudden flurry of cell phone rings and Ichigo's Badge beeping.

"Oh great a hollow. So who wants to deal with it?" Ikkaku asked casually as his glare directed towards Yumichika who was admiring the photo of Orihime's late brother.

"Well certainly not me. It might ruin my clothes or worse my hair." Yumichika said as Ikkaku grabbed one of the bean paste and peanut butter crackers and held it close to his comrade's face.

"Kill the hollow or I'll mess you up!" Ikkaku snarled.

"You wouldn't?!" Yumichika asked in horror as Ikkaku grinned sinisterly and reared his arm back, causing Yumichika to turn white as a sheet and fly towards the door with his Zanpakuto in hand.

"Now then where were we?" Toshiro asked but Yumichika suddenly reappeared with his Zanpakuto sheathed.

"Hey I thought you went to kill the hollow?" Rangiku asked as Toshiro silently groaned. The meeting was interrupted yet again.

"I was going to but my scanner detected nothing." Yumichika said as everyone checked their cell phones and blinked in disbelief.

"He's right captain, that Hollow is gone." Rangiku said as Ichigo leapt to his feet.

"Now do you believe me?! That's what happened the last time I went to kill a hollow! It was dead before I could get there." Ichigo said as Toshiro nodded.

"Your story and the sudden disappearance of the hollow could very well be related but for all we know it might just be a fluke." Toshiro said.

"In case you forgot Ichigo, that was the same thing that happened when I first confronted you with my Quincy powers by destroying Hollows before you could get to them." Uryu said, pushing up his glasses.

"Yeah but you're right here and didn't you say at school that your dad was out of town for a business meeting?" Ichigo asked as Uryu nodded.

"Yes, so that rules me and my father out. This means there are only four people who could defeat a hollow that aren't present at the given moment." Uryu said as Renji scratched his chin.

"You mean Kisuke Urahara, Tessai, and Yoruichi right? But wait you said four people." Renji said as Uryu nodded.

"Okay five people. Those three plus that snot nosed brat that keeps giving poor Uluru a hard time and Uluru herself." Uryu said as Renji nodded.

"Oh yeah I forgot how lethal those two can be." Renji said.

"Don't forget Karin. She's pretty deadly with that soccer ball." Ichigo said as Toshiro thought back to that time on the soccer field.

"This is true." Toshiro said with the slightest smile at the corners of his mouth.

"Captain we also heard this morning that Captain Soi Fon of the Punishment force was sent here recently." Rangiku said as Toshiro blinked.

"And you're only telling me this now?!" Toshiro asked in frustration.

"S-sorry Captain." She whimpered as Toshiro sighed and whipped out his cell phone. It was going to be the longest meeting in Soul Reaper history.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Urahara shop…**

Yoruichi was having a purely cat like moment and was privately rolling on her back on the ground in her cat form.

"_Ooh that feels so good, why can't I just scratch my back this way all the time in both forms…oh yeah no clothes…hmm…okay put that away in the one hundred and one plots to make Ichigo freak file." _Yoruichi said mentally as she continued scratching her back.

"You keep doing that furball and you'll let your guard down." A male voice said from out of nowhere. Yoruichi froze and opened her two golden eyes. She saw a shadow pass over her from overhead and quickly leapt to her paws. She continued looking around as she heard the call of a hawk from above and behind her. She quickly whirled around to see a great black hawk swoop down towards her with talons primed.

Yoruichi instinctively popped her claws out and took a mean swing at the hawk which pulled back just in time and started circling around for another pass.

The hawk let out another one of its shrill calls as it pulled straight up and folded it's wings under its body, causing it to lose speed. It quickly pulled off a full one eighty, head over tail feathers and extended its wings again, flying straight down towards Yoruichi who quickly turned and scrambled for the underside of the car parked in the alley way.

The hawk flew low over the roof of the car just as Yoruichi flash stepped in the hawk's path, causing the bird to turn sharply. Yoruichi managed to deliver a well placed swipe at the fleeing hawk. By now Yoruichi was glaring straight at the hawk as it circled.

It let out another cry as it swooped down again. Yoruichi simply sat down casually on the roof of the car, causing the hawk to stop its descent immediately and hover in mid air for a moment as if trying to figure out what it's pray was planning.

Yoruichi gave a distinguishable grin towards the hawk which gave a tough snort before continuing its attack.

The hawk was getting closer with its talons ready to claw through the black furred feline in an instant.

Before the hawk could reach its prey, it found itself with a human hand grasping its throat. The hawk turned to see none other than Captain Soi Fon holding it in its grasp.

"I don't believe you were expecting that now were you?" Yoruichi asked as Soi Fon quickly chucked the bird away towards the ground. The hawk managed to gain a good wind and flew up into the air only to land on the drain pipe near the roof.

"Get out of here vermin! Don't you dare try and lay a hand or talon on lady Yoruichi again!" Soi Fon barked at the hawk as it stared straight at them.

"Whoever said I was going to harm her?! Seriously Yoruichi, your prized pupil here is just no fun!" the Hawk said with a deep male voice, taking Soi Fon by surprise.

"Well she just doesn't understand this game of cat and mouse the two of us have been playing for one hundred years." Yoruichi replied as Soi Fon's gaze darted between the two animals.

"Lady Yoruichi?! What's going on?!" Soi Fon asked in disbelief.

"Ah, Captain Soi Fon, of squad two, meet an old friend of mine. The Black Wrangler." Yoruichi introduced as the hawk landed next to Yoruichi and bowed to the Captain with respect.

* * *

**End Chapter 2.**

I wanted to include Nel because she's cute in her baby form and smoking hot in her adult form.


	3. Tragedy

"The what?" Soi Fon asked confused.

"The Black Wrangler…oh come on you've heard of the Wrangler haven't you?!" Yoruichi asked curiously as Soi Fon blinked confused.

"I'm afraid I don't milady." Soi Fon replied as Yoruichi sweat dropped.

"Ah it doesn't matter my friend. What does matter is that I finally caught up with you and I think my quest is complete." The Wrangler said proudly.

"Really?! Do tell!" Yoruichi exclaimed as the hawk gave a smirk.

"Not yet, I would rather wait for young Ichigo Kurosaki to arrive first with his Quincy friend." The Wrangler said as it quickly landed on Soi Fon's shoulder and Yoruichi quickly leapt to the opposite shoulder.

"Hyah! Onwards and into the shop!" the Wrangler said as Soi Fon and Yoruichi glared at the hawk.

"That may have worked on me when we were children but don't do that to Soi Fon." Yoruichi said as the Hawk sweat dropped.

"Oh. My bad." The Hawk said with a blush before flapping off and landing onto the ground. The hawk then started to glow bright green. Soi Fon was stunned as she watched the hawk morph into a strikingly gorgeous woman with fair skin and raven black hair. She then started to glow blue and clothes appeared on her. She was back in the cowgirl attire she had confronted Ichigo with earlier only the sunglasses were sitting on the neck of her shirt collar and the bandana was down beneath her chin. Her eyes were a shining bronze.

"I see you've mastered the art of Gigai shaping." Yoruichi said as the Wrangler nodded and removed her hat.

"Yep. It's difficult and I only do it with clothing when I have sufficient strength. Otherwise I just skip the clothes like you do." The Wrangler said as Yoruichi leapt to her shoulder from the still stunned (and now disappointed) Soi Fon. However Soi Fon's disappointment was side tracked when she saw a semi-familiar symbol stitched into the back of the Wrangler's jean jacket.

It was very similar to the symbol of one of the 13 court guard squads but the symbol inside the diamond was completely alien to her.

"Fascinating. I knew it was difficult but the theory was always there." Yoruichi said as they headed into the shop.

"Well-well-well. What have we here? If it isn't the Wrangler herself." Urahara said as he saw them enter.

"Ah the boy wonder. It's been a while Kisuke." The Wrangler said as she kicked off her boots, revealing the white tabi socks underneath.

"It's certainly been a long time since I've been called the boy wonder. Come on in, make yourself at home." Kisuke said with a smile as he motioned around the room.

"Who is this woman Lady Yoruichi? And why does she have the symbol reminiscent of one of the thirteen court guard squads on her back?" Soi Fon asked curiously.

"She's clueless isn't she?" Kisuke asked with a chuckle.

"I'm used to it." The Wrangler said as she glared straight at Soi Fon.

"You can also drop the charade Captain Soi Fon…I'm well aware that you and Yoruichi were sent to see why I've suddenly reappeared and that you were playing dumb upon learning who I was." The Wrangler said as Soi Fon stood surprised.

"How did you know?" Soi Fon asked as she then glanced towards Yoruichi with a confused look.

"Ah but that would be telling. And you can count Yoruichi out of your list of suspects anyway. She didn't even know I was coming." The Wrangler said as Soi Fon crossed her arms.

"Then why are you here? General Yamamoto wants to know why you've suddenly reappeared after one hundred years." Soi Fon asked as the Wrangler chuckled.

"I'm saving that answer for later. But for now I need a nap. I literally flew here and my wings are tired." The Wrangler said as Urahara called for Uluru.

"Uluru would you please show this nice woman here to one of the back rooms and get her a blanket and some pillows?" Urahara asked as Uluru nodded and led the Wrangler out.

"So what are your orders Lady Yoruichi?" Soi Fon asked as Yoruichi pondered for a moment.

"We do nothing for now. Wrangler's always been a mystery when it comes to predicting her movements. You never know when or where she might show up." Yoruichi said as Soi Fon sighed.

It was going to be a while before she got any info from this mysterious former Soul Reaper.

* * *

**Later…**

"Man I can't believe it! Practically the whole day has been shot because of that stupid meeting!" Ichigo grumbled as he and Rukia walked back towards his house.

"Hey lighten up! That was nothing compared to the meetings I've had to attend. Captain Ukitake is usually sick so the third seats have to take over the meetings and they never stop bickering. It usually takes about thirty minutes to get through the roll." Rukia said as Ichigo grimaced.

"Now I hope the furthest I get when it comes to the Soul Reapers is Deputy Soul Reaper. I don't think I could stand the meetings…besides your brother hates me." Ichigo said as Rukia sighed.

"Byakuya acts the same way towards you that he does me…along with everyone else…so it's not hate." Rukia said.

"Whatever." Ichigo said as they rounded a corner and heard the distinguishable howl of a hollow. Ichigo quickly used his badge and headed off towards where the Hollow was, accidently leaving Rukia behind to hold his body.

"HEY! ICHIGO!" Rukia shouted angrily as Ichigo ran off towards where they heard the howl. Just as he rounded the corner to see a massive Hollow about to crush a confused little girl, but what made Ichigo's blood run hot was that it was no ordinary girl…it was Yuzu, his little sister.

"YUZU!!!" Ichigo shouted in horror as he raised Zangetsu and prepared to unleash his attack but suddenly he heard someone shout…

"Dekiagari-SHUI-**KASAI**!!!" (See A/N at the bottom)

As soon as he heard the words, a deafening boom was heard and a thin beam of pure white light pierced clean through the Hollow's mask, splitting the mask and the whole hollow into two.

Ichigo raced to the unconscious Yuzu but just as he finally reached her, he saw a familiar figure appear with a smoking Winchester Model 1866 shotgun with a sawed off barrel in one hand and her left hand ungloved while she knelt down over Yuzu.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Ichigo shouted but the Wrangler ignored him and held her hand over Yuzu's unconscious form. A glowing blue light appeared in her hand and Yuzu let out a soft moan.

The Wrangler stood up and put her glove back on. She then attached the shotgun to her back and flash stepped away, leaving Ichigo to care for his sister. Fortunately Rukia arrived with Ichigo's body soon after. He quickly reentered it and picked up his sister.

"Ichigo?" Yuzu asked softly before passing out again.

"Ichigo what happened?!" Rukia asked as Ichigo started looking around at the tops of the surrounding buildings as if looking for something.

"I think that Wrangler woman saved Yuzu's life." Ichigo said curiously as Rukia blinked.

"Are you sure?" Rukia asked as Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah. She saved Yuzu." Ichigo said as he looked down at his young sister unconscious in his arms.

"We better get her to your house so your dad can treat her." Rukia said as Ichigo nodded.

"Right let's hurry!" Ichigo said as they ran off towards Ichigo's house, unaware that they were being watched from the top of a nearby building.

A mysterious figure in pure white robes and holding a hollow like creature on a glowing blue leash made of spirit particles.

"Ah there it is. The one the master foresaw that will bring about our return to the world of the living. Soon our numbers will increase by the billions." The figure said with a chuckle.

* * *

**  
Later…**

Ichigo stood outside Yuzu & Karin's room, watching as his dad wrapped bandages around the poor girl's head. Karin was standing nearby along with Rukia.

"_Why didn't I get there sooner? I should have done something more." _Ichigo kept repeating over and over in his head. Finally he turned and headed down towards his room but paused half way. He stood there for a moment before punching a hole in the wall out of bottled up anger.

"Ichigo!" Rukia and Karin exclaimed in unison having seen him deck the wall. Ichigo absently removed his fist from the wall and glanced at the blood dripping from his fist without emotion.

Isshin emerged from Yuzu's room with one hand in his pocket and the other holding the first aid kit.

"Ichigo." Isshin said to his son who looked at him over his shoulder, "She's going to be fine. You got to her in time."

Ichigo silently grabbed the first aid kit from his dad's hand and headed into his room to tend to his own self-inflicted wound, closing the door behind him.

"I called a few friends of mine and Ichigo's to let them know what happened, so they may or may not drop by sometime soon." Rukia said as Isshin nodded with a smile.

"It's good to hear Miss Kuchiki. If anything it will help boost Ichigo's spirits. I don't get why he's so upset, he didn't do that to her did he?" Isshin asked as Rukia shook her head.

"I don't know what happened to her. But if I know Ichigo he would never even fathom such a thing." Rukia said as Isshin nodded understandingly.

"I understand Miss Kuchiki. I'm going to go down stairs and get her an ice pack and some pain killers and be right back." Isshin said as he headed down stairs.

"I'll stay here." Rukia said as she looked back in at Karin as she sat next to her twin sister. Rukia entered with a caring smile.

"Don't think I don't know what you're thinking Soul Reaper." Karin said without averting her eyes from Yuzu, causing Rukia's eyes to widen.

"Yeah I know what you and Ichigo are. I overheard you two talking about it accidently…but hey it's cool, your secret's safe with me. Just don't tell Ichigo that I know okay?" Karin said as Rukia sighed and smiled slightly.

"H-how long have you known?" Rukia asked.

"A few months…and I know Toshiro's a Captain and that Rangiku woman is his lieutenant." Karin said as Rukia crossed her arms.

"Who else are you aware of?" Rukia asked.

"Hmm…that red haired guy with the tats that nearly killed dad with a shotgun once…I think that's it." Karin said as Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Yep that's Renji…Renji Abarai and he's my older brother's Lieutenant." Rukia said as Karin continued to look at her unconscious sister.

"Good thing Ichigo got to her in time. Otherwise she would be dead." Karin said as Rukia nodded.

"Yep that is a good thing." A voice said from the window sill. It was Yoruichi in her cat form.

"Did that cat just talk?!" Karin asked in disbelief.

"Yep, this is Yoruichi Shihoin, former Soul Reaper Captain of the 2nd squad." Rukia said as she opened the window.

"Despite my appearance and voice, I'm actually a beautiful woman." Yoruichi said as she jumped down onto the bed and sat down next to Yuzu's sleeping form.

"Is she kidding?" Karin whispered into Rukia's ear. Rukia shook her head.

"Hmm…most interesting." Yoruichi said as she looked at the young girl.

"What is it Yoruichi?" Rukia asked.

"Can't you feel it? Yuzu's spiritual pressure has somehow manifested itself. At first I didn't know if she had any or not but now I'm certain that she has spiritual energy flowing through her. But to have grown to this level so quickly?! It's most curious…but-." Yoruichi said as Rukia looked surprised but Karin looked confused.

"I don't get a thing that she's saying." Karin replied. But before anyone could say anything, Yoruichi turned and glanced towards the door before turning towards and scrambling out the window. Sure enough Isshin returned with a small tray with a paper cup of pills, a small glass of water, and an ice pack resting on a rag.

"Come on, let's let her rest." Isshin said as he closed the window and locked it. He then shooed the two out of the room and turned out the light with the door cracked open slightly.

Ichigo was laying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling in thought as Rukia entered.

"Are you okay?" Rukia asked softly as she entered.

"Who is she? This woman? This Black Wrangler? Where did she come from? Why is she here?" Ichigo asked as Rukia sighed.

"Ichigo are you sure you saw this woman?" Rukia asked and sat down at his desk.

"I'm sure of it Rukia. I saw her with my own eyes twice in a row and I know I didn't imagine her Rukia! You believe me don't you?" Ichigo asked as Rukia pondered.

"At first I suspected that it was all just part of a plan to try and skip out on the meeting but…now I'm not sure anymore." Rukia said as Ichigo rolled onto his side while facing away from her.

"Why won't anyone believe me?" Ichigo asked before he heard a tapping on his window. He sat up and looked outside to see Orihime, Chad, and Uryu with Renji, Toshiro, and Rangiku standing in the street. Ichigo slowly headed down stairs and met the group outside.

"We heard that your sister got beat up by a-." Orihime said but was interrupted by Uryu…

"Beat up by some bully out there." Uryu said as Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah. But someone else stopped the bully before I could do anything." Ichigo said as everyone's eyebrows arched.

"Someone else? Are you back at this Wrangler story again Ichigo?" Toshiro asked, sounding unconvinced.

"I didn't imagine it Toshiro! Why doesn't anyone believe me?!" Ichigo asked in frustration as Rangiku shrugged.

"It just sounds kind of farfetched is all." Rangiku said as Ichigo grumbled.

"I believe you Ichigo." Uryu said as Ichigo blinked in surprise at the Quincy.

"Really? I'm surprised that you would Uryu." Ichigo said as Uryu pushed his glasses up.

"You forgot my explanation earlier today Ichigo. It's not beyond the realm of truth and you haven't lied about things like this before to us, so I believe you." Uryu said as Ichigo gave a slight smile.

"Thanks. You guys want to come in or do you want to stay outside all night?" Ichigo asked as the group shrugged and headed inside.

Suddenly…

"WHOA ICHIGO! Who's your friend here?!" Ichigo heard as soon as Rangiku cleared the doorway.

"UGH! DAD!!!" Ichigo growled as he ran inside to see Isshin standing slack jawed at the sight of Rangiku.

"Well done son! I knew you had your old man's charms for attracting the ladies but I never knew you of all people could score one like this!!! I'm proud of **YAGHCCT!!!**" Isshin gloated as he got a swift kick in the jaw from Ichigo.

"GET YOUR PERVERTED MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER DAD!!!" Ichigo growled as Isshin did a back flip onto his feet.

"Who's the perverted one? Me for appreciating true beauty or you for scoring her!?!?" Isshin shouted as he pointed to Rangiku who blushed and laughed at the prospect.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!?!?" Ichigo shouted as he and his dad collided into a one on one, all out brawl. The seven on lookers were frozen in shock and disbelief.

"So that explains Ichigo's skill with martial arts. He has to use it to survive his dad." Renji said as Rukia nodded.

"You should be here when he wakes Ichigo up in the mornings." Rukia replied as an annoyed Karin approached with a soccer ball in hand.

"Ugh, on behalf of the entire Kurosaki family, allow me to apologize for my idiot dad's behavior." Karin said as she set the soccer ball on the floor.

"**SHUT!!! UP!!!"** She shouted as she kicked the ball straight at the two quarreling men, sending them both into the wall. Isshin was sandwiched against the wall and Ichigo.

"Nice kick Karin." Toshiro said as he blinked in surprise.

"Thanks Toshiro, come on let's leave those two to their fighting." Karin said as she shoved her hands in her pockets and led the group upstairs to Ichigo's room.

"Yuzu is sleeping in hers and my room right now so we shouldn't disturb her." Karin said as the others nodded.

"So where are Yumichika and Ikkaku?" Rukia asked as soon as Karin had left the room.

"Ikkaku is pinned down by the sister of that friend of Ichigo's and Yumichika is being a total perv and watching the spectacle." Rangiku said as Ichigo trudged in.

"Mizuho… (Shudder) man can she pack a punch…I know why Keigo lives in fear of her. It's like pissing off a younger Kukaku Shiba only without the Kido powers. She also has this fetish for bald men." Ichigo said as he sat down on his bed.

"So how are you Ichigo? Are you okay with everything that's happened recently?" Orihime asked meekly.

"Yuzu's tough. She'll pull through with flying colors." Ichigo said with a sigh.

"There is something different however. I sense a strange spiritual pressure coming from her room." Uryu said in thought.

"Probably Karin. She can see spirits too." Ichigo said as Uryu shook his head.

"No she's down stairs…could it be possible that the hollow attack caused Yuzu to gain spiritual awareness?" Uryu asked as Toshiro pondered.

"It might be possible. Rangiku I want you to send a message to Captain Kurotsuchi of the twelfth division and ask him if it is possible for one to gain Spiritual awareness via hollow attack." Toshiro ordered as Rangiku nodded.

"We should probably ask Mister Urahara if he knows anything about it." Renji suggested as Ichigo flashed back to the scene when the Wrangler created the strange blue glow to appear between her hand and Yuzu's unconscious form.

"I think the Wrangler might have something to do with this." Ichigo said as Toshiro scoffed.

"I am going to remain doubtful of this "Wrangler's" existence until I see her with my own eyes." Toshiro said as Ichigo groaned.

Meanwhile, perched on the roof of the house next door, overlooking Yuzu's window, sat a certain Great Black Hawk with Yoruichi in her cat form and Urahara.

"So…you awakened her Spiritual powers. I gotta admit, that's pretty cool." Urahara said as the Wrangler nodded in her hawk form.

"Not really. I had just enough strength to return to this form. I don't suppose you have a Gigai I could borrow Kisuke?" The Wrangler asked as Urahara nodded.

"Sure but why?" Urahara asked curiously.

"You'll see." The hawk said with a mischievous smile on its beak.

"By all means." Urahara said with a smile.

* * *

**End Chapter 3.**

A/N: The translation of the Japanese above is: Ready, aim, fire.

I got it from a site that translates one word at a time and gave multiple matches for each word so I'm not sure if I'm using them in the right context or not…so if you can tell if I am or not please tell me.


	4. Family Ties

**Soul Society: Seireitei: 12****th**** division main lab.**

Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi was seated behind the computer as his faithful Lieutenant/Daughter Nemu approached with a hell butterfly on her finger.

"Excuse me master." Nemu said in her usual emotionless manner.

"Yes what is it Nemu? As you can see I'm quite busy." Mayuri said without looking away.

"We have an inquiry sent to us from Captain Hitsugaya of squad ten from the world of the living. He asks if it is possible for one to gain Spiritual awareness via hollow attack." Nemu reported as Mayuri paused and turned to her with a curious look.

"Now that's a curious question indeed. Hmm…in theory it's possible provided that the person has at least one relative or sibling with very strong spiritual awareness already. The answer is not definitive. I would have to conduct some research on the subject." Mayuri replied. He then thought of something.

"Nemu, does Hitsugaya provide a reason or example for this inquiry?" Mayuri asked as Nemu gave a nod.

"Yes Master. According to a report filed by Captain Hitsugaya, a hollow attacked one Yuzu Kurosaki, the younger sister of Deputy Soul Reaper; Ichigo Kurosaki. Captain Hitsugaya reports that he since has been able to detect a unique spiritual presence coming from her. As a reference he reports that she has a fraternal twin, one Karin Kurosaki, who possesses great spiritual awareness herself." Nemu reported as Mayuri pondered.

"This is indeed a most curious query that Captain Hitsugaya has given me. I'm going to run a search for any material on spiritual awareness that is connected to hollow attacks." Mayuri said as he turned back to the computer and started typing away at the keys. Soon a short list of results appeared.

"Hmm…how curious. There are no files on the computer but with the addition of a library computer, I now know that there is a single book in the library about Spiritual awareness techniques. Nemu I want you to retrieve that book for me!" Mayuri ordered as Nemu bowed.

"Yes master." She said as she then turned and left. Mayuri glanced at the basic data regarding the book and noticed something curious.

"Now that's odd…the author is one B. Wrangler. I have no recollection of there being anyone named B. Wrangler in the Soul Reaper's ranks. This calls for more research." Mayuri said as he typed in the name B. Wrangler in the search bar and hit enter. What he found made his eyes widen.

"WHAT?! IMPOSSIBLE! DO MY EYES DECIEVE ME?!?!" Mayuri asked in disbelief.

"Geez Mayuri calm down, I could hear you all the way outside." Captain Shunsui Kyoraku of squad 8 said as he entered with his lieutenant, Nanao Ise, close behind.

"That's because of this data you buffoon! It's practically impossible for this to be true!" Mayuri screeched as Kyoraku looked at the data then arched a curious eyebrow with a smirk.

"Impossible for you maybe…but not for those who've been around longer than you." Kyoraku said as he pulled his straw hat down over his eyes.

"But…how can this be?" Mayuri asked as he glared straight at a line of data regarding "B. Wrangler."

The line read…

"_**Division #14."**_

* * *

**World of the Living…  
Sunday 7:03 am.**

Isshin Kurosaki awoke bright and early as usual. He did this so he could prepare his usual morning ambush on Ichigo and that's exactly what he set about doing after checking on Yuzu who was still sleeping peacefully.

He headed down stairs, fully dressed, just as the doorbell rang.

"Now who could that be at this hour of the morning?" Isshin asked as he approached the door and opened it. He looked around and saw no one there.

"Hmm…must have been a bunch of snot nosed punks." Isshin mumbled. He had just turned back towards the house when he heard someone shouting…

"**GOOD MORNING ISSHIN!!!"**

Suddenly Isshin found himself flat on his face with someone standing on his back.

"Oh come on! After all these years your reflexes have gotten soft on me?! You make me sad Isshin." A woman's voice said as Isshin looked up to see a pair of amused bronze colored eyes with glasses staring at him upside down from a black haired woman's face.

"WHA!!! IT'S YOU!!!" Isshin yelped as he quickly got out from under the woman's feet and onto his own. He stood pointing at the woman in shock. The woman was wearing a pair of blue jeans with matching jean jacket, heeled brown cowboy boots, a light green dress shirt that was partially unbuttoned half-way down and a tee-shirt with the phrase "Never underestimate stupid people in large groups," written on the chest in English. Behind her was a pair of duffle bags.

"Yep-yep! Oh and I don't think I'm a snot nose but I think the phrase punk does describe me quite well." The woman replied with a wave of her finger.

"H-H-H-H-How long have you been here?!" Isshin asked still stunned.

"Oh since Friday. I was going to drop in on you last night but decided against it so today, WHAMMO!!! Here I am." The woman said as Isshin stood stunned in disbelief.

"TOO MUCH NOISE THIS EARLY IN THE MORNING!!!" Ichigo shouted as he ran in with a flying kick at his dad and pinned him against the wall.

"Nice to see you're awake too son!" Isshin said as Ichigo pinned him against the wall by the neck with his arm.

"Ah-ha! FRESH MEAT!!!" the woman rejoiced as she pounced at a confused Ichigo and plowed him into the adjacent wall.

"Who are you?!" Ichigo asked in total shock.

"Mwah?! Isshin haven't you told the kid about me?" the woman asked as Isshin pealed himself from the wall.

"Uh well…" Isshin said nervously with a sweat drop as the woman released Ichigo and gave Isshin a playfully hurt expression.

"Oh bro I'm hurt." The woman said as her lip quivered.

(Cue Needle scratch sfx)

"Whoa-whoa-whoa! Hold the phone! Did I just hear what I think I just heard?" Ichigo asked as Isshin sighed.

"Ichigo, meet your aunt and my twin sister, KaichouKurosaki." Isshin introduced as the woman gave a two finger salute with her right hand and Ichigo stood in absolute disbelief.

"My what?!" Ichigo asked in shock.

"Aunt. I know you've probably never heard of me but hey, you've got your dad to blame for that little slip up. Besides I've been traveling the world for nearly a full twenty years, only coming home once when I heard that I became an auntie for the first time. Yep that's right kiddo, I was there when you first entered this here world as the photo here on the wall will testify." Kaichou said pointing to a photo of Isshin with his wife holding an orange haired infant. There was an arm reaching in from off camera giving Isshin a pair of bunny ears.

"You've got to be kidding me." Ichigo asked as Kaichou shrugged.

"Sorry but I ain't kidding." Kaichou said as they both heard a groan come from the stairs.

"What's with all the noise this morning dad?" Karin asked as she sleepily rubbed her eyes, which widened when she saw the strange raven haired woman in the house.

"Ah and you must be either Karin or Yuzu…nope wait you're Karin, I can tell by the hair." Kaichou said as Karin blinked in confusion.

"Dad who is this?!" Karin asked.

"Well Karin you see it's like this…" Isshin said as he began explaining to his daughter who Kaichou was. As he did that however Ichigo noticed something very eerie about his long lost relative.

"_That spiritual pressure…it's massive! I'm going to have to be extra careful around her when dealing with the hollows and with the other Soul Reapers." _Ichigo thought quietly as he watched and listened carefully to the conversation.

Soon Yuzu emerged from the stairway, bandages still around her head, and quickly got the rundown of who Kaichou was. Kaichou, in the spirit of apology for waking everyone up, decided to fix the whole family breakfast.

"Hey Ichigo! Get dressed! It's not polite to be running around in your pajamas with a lady in the house! Even if it is just my sister." Isshin said as Ichigo rolled his eyes and darted up stairs.

He entered his room to find Rukia flattening Kon under her heel.

"What's going on Ichigo? What's with all the commotion down stairs?" Rukia asked as Ichigo opened the window.

"Come down to breakfast and you'll find out. But be careful. There's a woman downstairs with massive spiritual pressure. She might be able to see right through us if we're not careful." Ichigo said as Rukia nodded and leapt out the window, shoes in hand. Ichigo quickly changed and headed downstairs with his cell phone in hand.

"Hey I just got a call from Rukia. Do you mind if she comes over?" Ichigo asked as Isshin scratched his chin.

"Well I dunno Ichigo, it would be rude to bring this onto your aunt so suddenly to meet a total stranger." Isshin said before getting decked by Kaichou.

"Isshin you idiot. Five minutes ago I was a total stranger to them! And is this the same Rukia that you told me about in your letters?" Kaichou asked as Ichigo and Isshin both sweat dropped. Isshin because he knew she was lying about the letters and didn't know how to proceed, and Ichigo because he didn't know what his father had said about him and Rukia in their letters.

"Yep that's the same Rukia Kuchiki alright. Nice gal you'll love 'er…ain't that right Ichigo?!" Isshin said as Ichigo screamed in horror and threw his dad into the wall.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT RUKIA?!?!" he asked as he grabbed Isshin by the collar.

"Who said what about me?" A confused Rukia asked as Karin let her in. Kaichou instantly noticed her.

"Ah so you're Rukia Kuchiki. Allow me to introduce myself; I'm Kaichou Kurosaki, Ichigo's aunt and Isshin's twin sister. Plus former full-time professional tourist." Kaichou explained as Rukia blinked, confused on what to say.

"Uh hi. I'm uh Rukia." Rukia said nervously. In her mind she was completely blown away.

"_Ichigo wasn't kidding, her spiritual pressure is massive! But how did I not notice it until I was standing right in front of her?"_ Rukia asked herself mentally.

"Come on in Rukia, sit down I don't mind fixing another plate of breakfast. In fact it's quite refreshing to do this again." Kaichou said as Rukia shrugged and sat down next to Yuzu.

"Hey Yuzu, how are you feeling?" Rukia asked as Yuzu smiled.

"I feel okay. My head still hurts a little but not much. I keep getting this strange feeling though. I felt like this morning I saw a ghost. If that's the case then I think that blow on the head finally let me start seeing spirits." Yuzu said excitedly.

"What did this ghost look like?" Rukia asked curiously.

"It looked like a woman dressed as a cowgirl with sunglasses and a bandana over her face. I don't know why but I think she was watching me or something." Yuzu said as Rukia and Ichigo both blinked in surprise.

"I knew I wasn't seeing things! I saw that, "ghost" myself only yesterday." Ichigo said as he stared straight at Rukia for emphasis. She realized what he was implying and started to look thoughtful.

"I've seen ghosts too in the places I've been to. I think I'm being stalked by that cowgirl one you mentioned Yuzu." Kaichou said as Ichigo and Rukia were silently surprised.

"So Kaichou, what brings you to Karakura Town after all these years?" Isshin asked.

"Well, after twenty odd years of traveling I started to feel homesick. So I decided to come home. I wish you could have seen the things that I've seen, been to the places I've been. It's incredible." Kaichou said as Yuzu looked excited.

"Really where have you been aunty Kaichou?" Yuzu asked.

"Well let's see, I've been to the United States, England, France, Spain, Germany, Russia, Italy, Canada, China, Korea, Vietnam, Peru, Mexico, Israel, Romania, Singapore, Africa, South America, Australia, Hawaii, the Caiman Islands, and the Bahamas. But no matter where I go, it didn't feel anything like home right here in good old Karakura town, Japan." Kaichou said as Ichigo arched an eyebrow.

"You went around the world alone?" Ichigo asked as Kaichou laughed.

"Oh heavens no. I had a travel buddy I would meet up with in some places and we'd go paint whatever town we were in red. Wow did I just date myself with that expression?" Kaichou asked as Ichigo and Karin nodded.

"Well I think it's amazing that you went to all those places. What happened to your travel friend?" Yuzu asked as Kaichou shrugged.

"I believe she came back home before I did. Said there was something she needed to look into here so I kept traveling and she came back home." Kaichou said as Ichigo heard his badge start beeping and Rukia's cell phone rang. Kaichou paused when she heard the noise.

"Does anybody hear that?" she asked.

"Oh it's just that Ichigo and I uh…promised to meet some friends of ours today. Thanks-for-the-meal-it-was-great!" Rukia said as she shoved Ichigo out the door with Kaichou standing dumbfounded.

"Wow…I think I know who wears the pants in that relationship." Kaichou said with an amused look on her face.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Ichigo and Rukia found the hollow just in time to see it get killed by a well timed blue arrow fired from nearby.

"Huh? Uryu?" Ichigo asked as Uryu emerged from a nearby store.

"Ichigo. Rukia. You're out surprisingly early for this hour of the morning." Uryu said as he approached.

"Well it's a long story. Apparently a long lost relative appeared on my doorstep this morning." Ichigo said as Uryu arched an eyebrow.

"A long lost relative?" He asked.

"Yeah my dad's sister. What's funny is he never even mentioned having a sibling before." Ichigo said as Uryu pondered.

"It's not unheard of. How's Yuzu by the way?" Uryu asked as Ichigo smiled.

"She's back to her old self but remember that Spiritual pressure you felt last night? That was probably her and she claims to have seen that Wrangler woman I keep telling you guys about." Ichigo said as Uryu looked curious.

"I see. As a matter of fact, I've been doing some investigating on that subject myself lately. My grandfather's journal recorded clearly that he remembers a Soul Reaper helping to save his life as a child with the most unusual Zanpakuto. The Zanpakuto was in the shape of a sawn of shotgun." Uryu said as Ichigo suddenly remembered seeing a smoking shotgun with sawn off barrel in the Wrangler's hand yesterday.

"That's her! That's the Wrangler!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"I thought so. If that's the case then that means we need to find her quickly." Uryu said as he pushed up his glasses.

"Why is there something wrong with her Uryu?" Rukia asked as Uryu shook his head.

"No. But she was researching what effect the Quincy arrows had on their targets. She told my grandfather and his parents that she theorized that there was more to the Quincy's powers than we first imagined. She never elaborated on what this theory was so if we can find her, then perhaps she can explain to us what she knows." Uryu said as Ichigo sighed.

"The only problem is that I never know when or where she's going to show up. It could be forever before she reveals herself again if ever." Ichigo said as Rukia had an idea.

"Wait, you said she only shows up when you go to slay a hollow on your own right? What if Uryu and I were to go with you?" Rukia asked as Ichigo shrugged.

"It might work. But I've really got to be careful with my aunt around. I know she's got spiritual pressure and that she's seen this Wrangler woman too. So if she can see the wrangler then chances are that she can see me and Rukia when we use our Soul Reaper powers." Ichigo said as Uryu nodded understandingly.

"Then we'll just have to be extra careful." Uryu said as Ichigo started walking off down the street.

"Hey where are you going Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"Going to see Mister Hat-n-clogs and see if he knows anything about this Wrangler woman." Ichigo said as Uryu pushed his glasses up.

"Mind if I tag along?" Uryu asked as Ichigo shrugged.

"Can if ya want to." Ichigo said as the trio headed off towards the Urahara shop.

* * *

**At Orihime's house…**

Toshiro was reading from a pamphlet on the Arctic Circle with intrigue when Rangiku entered with a hell butterfly on her finger.

"Captain we have a reply from Captain Kurotsuchi on the question you had sent to him." Rangiku said as Toshiro looked up from the pamphlet.

"What does he say Rangiku?" Toshiro asked curiously.

"He says that theoretically it's possible but he has no definitive answer for us. He has however found a reference book written by a B. Wrangler in the library that might hold the answer. He said that he'll get back to us as soon as he finds an answer." Rangiku said as Toshiro paused.

"Wait…did you say a B. Wrangler? As in Black Wrangler?" Toshiro asked as Rangiku nodded.

"It appears that way Captain." Rangiku replied as Toshiro sighed in thought.

"Perhaps there was more truth in Ichigo's story than we had initially believed. If that is such then we need to investigate. We need to speak with one person who may very well know who this person is. Kisuke Urahara." Toshiro said as he headed for the door with Rangiku in tow.

* * *

**End Chapter 4.**

Kaichou is (from what the translator site said) Japanese for Harmony.


	5. The 14th Captain

Ichigo, Rukia, and Uryu met up with Chad and Orihime on the way to Urahara shop and the two tagged along. Soon they were outside the shop where they found Jinta being a jerk and giving poor Uluru a noogie.

"HEY! BEAT IT!!!" Uryu growled at Jinta as the red headed punk complied but glared at Uryu.

"What are you going to do about it four eyes?" Jinta asked as Uryu, keeping his composure, simply created his bow and summoned an arrow. Jinta saw his point and ran away into the alley.

"That kid has no decency. Torturing poor Uluru." Uryu said as said girl looked at him with her usual meek expression.

"Thank you mister Ishida. That was really starting to hurt." Uluru said as Uryu knelt down to her level.

"If he ever does that to you again, don't hesitate to let me know okay?" Uryu said as Ichigo nodded in agreement.

"Yeah or me. We'll show that punk who's boss." Ichigo said.

"I believe that I'm the boss around here really." Urahara said as he emerged from inside the store.

"Mr. Urahara, we need to talk to you about something…or more appropriately someone." Ichigo said as Urahara nodded understandingly.

"I thought you might. Come on inside, I'll let Renji take a break and give Jinta some extra work to do." Urahara said as he led the group inside. They entered one of the back rooms where they found Yoruichi in cat form, curled up asleep on Soi Fon's lap.

"Captain Soi Fon. We didn't know you were here." Ichigo said as they sat down and Renji entered from the front and sat down with them.

"I've been here for some time Kurosaki. And I applaud you for addressing me properly." Soi Fon said.

"So, (yawn) everyone's assembled then?" Yoruichi asked as she awoke and stretched.

"Yes Lady Yoruichi." Soi Fon replied.

"Good. Now then Ichigo, what seems to be the situation?" Yoruichi asked.

"Well. Ever since yesterday morning I've encountered this woman who claims to be a former Soul Reaper. She doesn't seem to have a Zanpakuto however and no one else has seen her but me." Ichigo said as Yoruichi pondered.

"Curious." She said.

"There's more. I'm not sure if you heard but last night my sister Yuzu was injured by a hollow and suffered a mean blow to the head. What's curious is that ever since then she seems to have spiritual awareness and Uryu said he could sense spiritual pressure coming from her. I could this morning too when she came down for breakfast. She even saw the same strange woman." Ichigo said as the three veteran Soul Reapers looked at each other.

"Describe this woman for us Ichigo." Urahara said as Ichigo did just that.

"Hmm…The Black Wrangler eh? That does sound like one of Yoruichi and my former colleagues." Urahara said while scratching his chin with his fan.

"I was hoping to hear something like that." Toshiro said as he and Rangiku entered.

"Captain Hitsugaya. So glad you could make it." Urahara said as the two sat down.

"So you believe what Ichigo has been saying about this Black Wrangler person is true?" Toshiro asked.

"Yep, in fact it's time for some Soul Reaper history." Urahara said with a grin.

"Sherman, set the way back machine for oh, two hundred years ago. The place; the Soul Society. Once upon a time there was a Soul Reaper Captain who abandoned her name and went under the alias of "The Black Wrangler" out of her belief that a Soul Reaper should distance themselves from ties like that but she would share her real name with those she felt close to." Urahara explained.

"She was Captain of the 10th division long before Captain Hitsugaya was even born. She had a brother who was Captain of the 11th division long before the Captain that Kenpachi Zaraki slew was even lieutenant. Her Zanpakuto was an ultra rare type, in that it was a shape shifting Zanpakuto which allowed her weapon to transform into anything, even split into two smaller weapons. She even learned to morph her Zanpakuto into a more modern weapon like a gun. She had a knack for history and researching old historical data. One day Central 46 decides to create a squad devoted strictly to the upkeep and uncovering of historical documents and artifacts and they put the Black Wrangler in charge. The squad lasts about one year and she gets exiled by Central 46 for continually researching buried subjects such as the Bounts and more taboo subjects such as the Quincy's. The order for her exile coincidentally was handed down the same time mine was so she lent us a hand in rescuing the Visoreds. After that we all went our separate ways. She said she had one more piece of research to conduct but what it was and why we don't know. And that's that." Urahara explained.

"A fourteenth division of the court guard squads?! More still, she was my predecessor?!" Toshiro asked in disbelief.

"Actually your predecessor's predecessor. But she did leave a noticeable mark on those she knew, like myself, Yoruichi, and even Captains Unohana, Ukitake, and Kyoraku. In fact she and her brother were classmates of those three." Urahara said.

"Really?" Rangiku asked surprised.

"Yep." Urahara said as everyone pondered. Their thoughts were interrupted however by Tessai.

"My apologies for interrupting, but we have a couple of customers." Tessai said as everyone's eyes widened in disbelief.

"CUSTOMERS?!?! HERE?!?!" Urahara asked in shock as he bolted to the front.

He skidded to a halt when he saw who it was.

"Well-well-well. Hello there YUZU! Who's your FRIEND?!" Urahara asked loudly, causing Yuzu and Kaichou to arch a confused eyebrow.

"Oh this is my aunty Kaichou, Mr. Urahara." Yuzu said happily as Jinta scrambled to fill her shopping bag. In the back room, Ichigo and the others were sitting in silence as they listened in.

"Well then you must be new in town. You've got that out-a-town aura about you miss-?" Urahara asked as Kaichou grinned slyly.

"Kurosaki. Kaichou Kurosaki" she replied.

"So when did you get into town?" Urahara asked as Jinta brought back an overstuffed bag of goods to Yuzu.

"Oh Friday night. It was quite a flight and boy were my arms tired…yeah bad joke I know." Kaichou said as Yuzu giggled at the joke. Soi Fon however looked as if she had heard something familiar.

"Oh I almost forgot, Dad scored us all tickets to see another live filming of "Spirit Hunter with Don Kanonji" for tomorrow night. Aunty Kaichou and Ichigo have tickets too. Dad even sprung for a ticket for Ichigo's girlfriend Rukia too." Yuzu said as Ichigo turned white as a sheet and Rukia blushed while Uryu, Rangiku, Renji, Orihime, and Yoruichi snickered.

"Well that ought to be entertaining. Have fun ladies." Urahara said as the two Kurosaki women waved goodbye as they left.

As soon as they left…

"GIRLFRIEND?!?!" Ichigo and Rukia shrieked, inspiring laughter from the others.

"HOW COULD YUZU ASSUME SUCH A THING?!?!" Ichigo shrieked.

"What is a Spirit Hunter?" Toshiro asked curiously as Ichigo and Uryu gave him a look as if saying, "You don't want to know."

"Spirit hunter is probably one of the best shows around!" Orihime said excitedly as she quickly crossed her arms and let out a "BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"What was that?!" Soi Fon asked as she squeezed Yoruichi close to her.

"Soi (Gasp) Fon (Gasp)!" Yoruichi rasped, causing Soi Fon to release the cat.

"Sorry Lady Yoruichi." Soi Fon said sheepishly.

"That crazy thing that Orihime did just now was Don Kanonji's trade mark laugh. I cannot begin to explain how annoying it is." Ichigo grumbled.

"I think I heard Ikkaku grumbling that Mizuho is dragging him there and Yumichika was going too. Maybe we should go too Captain." Rangiku said as Ichigo and Uryu gaped at her in disbelief.

"Rangiku you can't be serious?!" Uryu asked as Toshiro arched an eyebrow.

"It is apparently an important part of human culture. I believe it would behoove us all to attend." Toshiro suggested as Renji shrugged.

"It'll get me out of the shop for a while." Renji said as Ichigo looked like he was about to cry.

"I hate that show." He whimpered quietly.

"Didn't Don Kanonji make you his apprentice or something?" Rukia asked as Ichigo glared angrily at her.

"THAT WAS A DEMOTION!!!" Ichigo shrieked before Soi Fon delivered a flash step punch across the youth's jaw.

"The constant screaming was getting annoying." Soi Fon said as she cracked her knuckles.

"Indeed." Yoruichi said as she scratched behind her ears.

"I need to go tell Tatsuki! Maybe the two of us will be able to go. Uryu want to join us?" Orihime asked as Uryu grinned.

"No thanks I'll pass." Uryu said smugly as Ichigo grabbed him by the collar.

"You're going or I'm going to drag you to Hueco Mundo, strand you there with Hollow bait painted all over you, and take your Quincy cross away from you." Ichigo growled.

"Like that's a threat?" Uryu asked as Ichigo grinned evilly.

"Then I'll just mail Nemu a letter telling her how you really feel about her." Ichigo said as Uryu sweat dropped.

"You wouldn't?!" Uryu asked as Ichigo grinned even more sinisterly.

"Try me." Ichigo said as Uryu gulped.

"On second thought I think I will join you Orihime." Uryu said with a nervous chuckle as Ichigo let go of the petrified Quincy.

"Does someone want to explain what the Lieutenant of squad 12 has to do with anything?" Toshiro asked as the room got eerily quiet.

"Please tell me this meeting's over." Ichigo said.

* * *

**Later that evening…**

"I wish Hat-n-clogs knew more about the Wrangler than he did. Yoruichi remained silent as ever on that. She knows something that she's not telling us." Ichigo grumbled. He and Rukia were walking to his house.

"I know but now we know you weren't lying about her existence. I'm sorry I didn't believe you earlier though Ichigo." Rukia said as Ichigo chuckled.

"Don't worry about it Rukia." He said as they passed by the river where his mother was killed so long ago. Ichigo paused as he looked out over the river's waters while deep in thought.

"Ichigo?" Rukia asked curiously.

"Yuzu may be young, but she is my sister. I probably am more protective of her than Karin or my dad. I know that sounds bad doesn't it, to like one sister over the other?" Ichigo asked as Rukia chuckled.

"Not at all. Karin can defend herself, and so can your father. Yuzu's the most innocent and defenseless of your family and that's why you are more protective of her." Rukia said as Ichigo nodded.

"You're right. I never thought about it that way." Ichigo said as he looked at the sunset.

"Rukia…" he said curiously, "…what are we?"

"What do you mean Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"I mean like…are we friends? Co-workers? Or are we more than that?" Ichigo asked as he turned towards her. Rukia was stunned by the question.

"I…never really thought about it. I always thought we were just friends." Rukia said as Ichigo nodded.

"Just friends…I think that's about right. I mean it would seem pretty strange right? A girl like you and a guy like me together huh?" Ichigo asked with an amused grin as Rukia chuckled.

"Yeah I guess." Rukia said with a smile.

"Besides, if I ever did try anything with you…Byakuya would probably go Bankai on me before I could blink." Ichigo said as Rukia crossed her arms.

"As I recall, you beat him the last time that you were foes. No one had ever survived his Bankai's ultimate form except you. You even beat Kenpachi Zaraki and he's the best swordsman the thirteen court guard squads have to offer." Rukia said as Ichigo shrugged.

"Yeah well I would never try anything with you. We've got a good thing going, you and me. We're friends…probably best friends…Partners. Maybe a serious relationship would mess that up, who knows? Maybe we should stay just the way we are. Just friends." Ichigo said as he put a hand on Rukia's shoulder.

Rukia remained silent for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah…partners." Rukia said with a smile. However her heart was kicking itself in the can.

She didn't know it but Ichigo's heart was doing the same thing. They continued on towards home, silent all the way, unaware that they were being watched by a Great Black Hawk, perched on a nearby tree branch.

The hawk didn't even know it but it too was being watched by a mysterious creature with white skull like plating on its entire body and a light blue glow in its chest.

* * *

**Later that night…**

Ichigo was completely unable to sleep that night. His conversation with Rukia was replaying over and over in his mind. He finally sighed and headed down stairs to stretch his legs. He noticed Kaichou was asleep on the couch with a book lying open on her chest. He silently grabbed the milk from the refrigerator and poured himself a small glass.

He placed the milk carton back inside and started to drink the milk down. But as he did, he heard a strange and unfamiliar noise.

Ching…

Ching…

Ching…

Ching…

Ching…

Ching-Ching…

Click-click-click-click.

"Don't make a move Kurosaki." A female voice said from behind causing Ichigo to cover his mouth to prevent milk from spewing out. He quickly swallowed. The Ching noise was the Wrangler's spurs and the clicking was her cocking her gun.

"Listen to me carefully Deputy Soul Reaper. I know that you went to see Kisuke Urahara today and he told you some of the basic details of who I am, but you must listen. The Quincy's have been making a grave error since they started using those arrows of theirs. They've not been killing their targets, they've only been making them stronger." The Wrangler said as she held one of her Zanpakuto guns in pistol form, level against the back of his head.

"What did you do to Yuzu?" Ichigo asked tersely as he clinched his fists.

"I did nothing but try to help her. I don't know what happened for sure but I am trying to figure that out." The Wrangler said as Ichigo slowly turned around towards her with his hands raised.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked. He was losing patience.

"Now isn't the time to explain but one thing is for certain. You cannot let Yuzu out of your sight. The enemy will want her soul to open a portal to a world that houses every soul the Quincy's killed with their arrows. I will watch her when I can but you must watch her when I cannot." The Wrangler said as Ichigo looked confused.

"Aizen?" Ichigo asked as the Wrangler shook her head.

"No. Aizen has nothing to do with this but you may want to consider revealing your secret to your family. Your secret life as a Soul Reaper. It's inevitable that you will eventually but the circumstances are demanding that it be revealed soon." The Wrangler suggested as Ichigo looked surprised.

"Are things that serious?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, the knowledge I possess could bring about an invasion of both this world and the Soul Society. Even now, the world I spoke of may be on the brink of overflowing. A small handful of their agents are probably here right now to try and get their hands on your sister to open the portal." The Wrangler explained.

"But why are you telling me? And what sort of power does Yuzu have?!" Ichigo asked as the Wrangler looked around as if alarmed by something.

"Damn it, answer me!" Ichigo shouted as the Wrangler drop kicked him to the floor then leapt up and crashed through the window without saying a word.

"The hell I'm letting her get away!" Ichigo growled as he used his badge and quickly chased after her. He emerged outside to see her standing in the middle of the street and staring at something.

"HEY! I'm talking to you!" Ichigo shouted as he drew Zangetsu but she motioned to wait.

Soon they heard a loud howling noise come from out of nowhere. It was similar to a hollow's only it was more of a loud shriek than a hollow or Jibaku spirit's call.

"What is that?" Ichigo asked confused but the Wrangler simply drew her guns and held them as if ready for a fight.

"They're here."

* * *

**End Chapter 5.**

What are these new monsters? Is the Wrangler right about their wanting Yuzu? What could Yuzu have that's so important?

Find out in the chapters to come.


	6. The LeBlancs

"They're here." The Wrangler said with a hint of worry in her voice as she twirled her guns together.

"Who's here? What have you brought here?!" Ichigo asked angrily as the Wrangler ignored him and her guns started glowing light blue.

"Kae!" she shouted and the two pistols morphed into a single shotgun with sawn off barrel. The same one Ichigo saw the day Yuzu was injured. (Kae: Change)

"Your Zanpakuto is a shape shifter after all eh?" Ichigo asked as she cocked the rifle.

"That howl you heard belongs to creatures called LeBlancs. They're the mutated souls of the victims killed by Quincy arrows." The Wrangler said as they noticed Ichigo's window open and Rukia leap out in Soul Reaper garb with her Zanpakuto in hand. She froze when she saw the Wrangler.

"It's you! The Black Wrangler!" Rukia exclaimed.

"You catch on quick now stand perfectly still Rukia." The Wrangler said as she aimed her rifle at Rukia.

"What are you thinking?!" Ichigo asked as the barrel of the Wrangler's rifle glowed with a bright white light.

"Dekiagari-SHUI-**KASAI**!!!" the Wrangler shouted, sending a single beam of light straight at Rukia but it struck something in between her and the Wrangler.

"What the?!" Ichigo asked in disbelief as a massive Alligator like creature with white bone like armor, and a blue glow in the center of its chest and back appeared and then disintegrated like a Hollow after getting its mask cut in two.

"Was that a LeBlanc?!" Ichigo asked as the Wrangler nodded.

"Yes. That was only a seeker though, it's master is sure to be nearby." The Wrangler said as she grasped the rifle in both hands and it started glowing brightly.

"Strengthen Hensen Tatsujin!" the Wrangler ordered as the rifle morphed into a Thompson submachine gun. Her Zanpakuto had entered its Shikai form. (Hensen Tatujin: Change master)

"Whoa." Rukia said as the Wrangler aimed the gun straight up in the air and opened fire, sending a stream of glowing white bolts of energy into the air where they impacted against something unseen in the air. The Wrangler leapt out of the way just as something crashed against the ground. The dust cleared and revealed a large white armored creature with a more humanoid appearance but with a strange yet semi-familiar symbol on its back.

"Hey, haven't I seen that symbol before?" Ichigo asked as the Wrangler fired more shots into the creature.

"HEY WARN ME BEFORE YOU DO THAT!!!" Ichigo yelped as Wrangler shrugged.

"That symbol should be familiar to you Ichigo. That is the symbol of the Bounts and their dolls." The Wrangler said as Ichigo and Rukia blinked in surprise.

"A doll? This thing is a doll?" Ichigo asked as the Wrangler returned Hensen Tatsujin to its sealed form.

"Was a doll. It was killed by a Quincy's arrow and was mutated into this monstrosity." The Wrangler said as her Zanpakuto shaped back into its twin pistol form and she holstered the two weapons.

"A Quincy's arrow did this?" Ichigo asked as the Wrangler nodded. She quickly whipped out one of her pistols and fired a shot at the creature's head, slicing it in two as if it were a sword, and causing it to dissolve like a hollow.

"How did that happen? Why didn't our Soul pagers detect them?" Rukia asked as the Wrangler holstered the pistol.

"Because they were never designed to detect LeBlancs. When the hollows are mutated into a LeBlanc, their spiritual energy signature changes enough that ordinary scanners can't detect them at all. Dolls, like their Bount masters, are not detected by the same methods as detecting hollows are, but not even Mod souls can detect LeBlanc mutated dolls or Bounts for the same reason the scanners can't." The Wrangler said as Ichigo turned towards his house with a thoughtful look on his face.

"It was coming for Yuzu wasn't it?" Ichigo asked as the Wrangler nodded.

"Yes. It senses the spiritual pressure coming from all of you and from Yuzu especially. It came hunting for her…but I was hunting for it." The Wrangler sneered as she started walking away.

"Wait a minute! What if more of them come and you're not around to kill it? If Rukia and I didn't see them until you killed them then how do we defend against that?" Ichigo asked as the Wrangler paused.

"Simple. Take this." The Wrangler said as she tossed him and Rukia a pair of small white coin shaped objects with a single dark blue crisscrossing X on both sides.

"What is it?" Rukia asked.

"It's a special device I built for Soul pagers and Substitute Badges. Simply press it against the screen of the pager and under the skull of the badge and it will modify them accordingly. You'll still be able to detect hollows, don't worry. Any LeBlancs that get within a certain radius of your soul pagers will also be immediately revealed, so their invisibility will cease to work." The Wrangler said as the two complied and sure enough the coins dissolved into the devices.

"So how do we know if it's…working?" Ichigo asked as he and Rukia looked towards where the Wrangler was standing to see she had disappeared.

"I guess she's real after all Ichigo." Rukia said as Ichigo sighed and nodded.

"Come on; let's get inside before someone become's suspicious." Ichigo said as he and Rukia returned to the house.

* * *

**The next morning…**

"**ICHIGO!!!**" Keigo exclaimed as he came running down the hall at school but was clotheslined by Ichigo's arm.

"Keigo, hey!" Ichigo said, sounding uninterested.

"Hey there Ichigo. Anything new?" Mizuiro greeted as Ichigo shook his head.

"Nope not much." Ichigo said but as he turned the corner to his classroom he was greeted by…

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"What the! Oh geez not you too!?!?" Ichigo groaned as he saw Yumichika and (a begrudging) Ikkaku doing the Don Kanonji laugh.

"I find the man himself to be quite ugly and his taste in clothes to be disgraceful but there is something about his antics that amuses me." Yumichika said as Ikkaku resisted the urge to murder his fellow squad mate.

"Ignore the pervert, bowl-cut, narcissist. He's been watching that damned show our landlord has been watching. Can you believe the nerve of that Kanonji guy thinking he can send spirits over to the other side?! Where the hell did he learn to Konso?!" Ikkaku growled as Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"I know the feeling." Ichigo mumbled as Rukia entered followed by Chad and Uryu.

"Why does that Keigo guy always keep charging at me?" Rangiku asked as she entered, causing all the men but Yumichika to sweat drop.

"Because of your chest size." Yumichika said casually as the men turned towards Rangiku for her reaction.

"Oh is that all? I always thought it he just liked jumping at people." Rangiku said with a shrug.

"Anyway. Where's Toshiro?" Ichigo asked.

"The Captain got a phone call last night to go to Urahara shop and so we did. We went there and Mr. Urahara gave us these strange things to enhance our Soul Pagers with. He said it was an upgrade." Rangiku said as she held up a pair of the LeBlanc coins.

"He wanted me to make sure that the two of you had them too." Rangiku added as Yumichika and Ikkaku shrugged and upgraded their pagers.

"That doesn't answer where the small fry is." Ichigo said. Then Rangiku's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Rangiku answered.

"_It's Hitsugaya. Have Madarame and Ayasegawa upgraded their pagers yet?"_ Toshiro asked from the other end on speaker phone.

"Yes Captain, they're all upgraded." Rangiku replied.

"_Good. Urahara suggested that I go to the school Ichigo's sisters attend out of concern for their safety should anything happen to them. So that's where I'll be should anything come up."_ Toshiro said as Ikkaku grinned sinisterly.

"Elementary student." Ikkaku sniggered.

"_I heard that Madarame!"_ Toshiro growled.

"So you're at my sisters' school?" Ichigo asked.

"_Yes. Why?"_ Toshiro asked confused.

"Are you sure you're not just after Karin?" Ichigo asked knowingly. There was a noticeable pause before the dial tone was heard.

"I knew it!" Rangiku exclaimed.

* * *

**At Karakura elementary…**

Toshiro pocketed his Cell phone, blushing slightly at Ichigo's question.

Later at lunchtime, Toshiro was eating his lunch under a tree while watching Jinta and Karin fighting over who was really Karakura Red. Yuzu was simply looking around aimlessly with a hopeful expression.

"Yuzu Kurosaki, is there something wrong?" Toshiro asked, as he approached.

"Huh? Oh nothing Toshiro. I'm just eager to see spirits is all. I feel like I saw one yesterday morning. I can even feel these strange auras around some people as if there's some kind of great power within them. Yours is one of the most powerful." Yuzu said bashfully.

"Don't worry I think you might very well see one soon." Toshiro said with a soft smile.

"Thanks Toshiro. Hey, do you get the feeling you're being watched?" Yuzu asked as Toshiro started looking around but saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"Hey look." Uluru said as she approached and pointed up towards a tree branch. They followed her pointing to see a Great Black Hawk sitting on a tree branch, staring down at them. There was also a small black cat, carefully traversing the branch towards the Hawk.

"Oh that poor bird. WATCH OUT BIRD!!!" Yuzu shouted as the Hawk almost reactively turned towards the cat. Surprisingly the cat simply leapt down to a thicker branch so it could sit down more easily. Toshiro knew that the cat was Yoruichi by the spiritual pressure, but he couldn't tell if the bird was anything special or not.

"Actually the cat was in more danger. The Hawk is a bird of prey so it would probably eat the cat." Toshiro said as Yuzu whimpered and gave him a horrified look.

"AAH! Run away kitty! I'll catch you!" Yuzu exclaimed as she ran under the branch where the cat was sitting. Toshiro stood watching this whole ordeal with a look that said "Me and my big mouth." The cat looked down at Yuzu curiously. If one could look close enough, you could see an amused smirk across the cat's face before it jumped down into Yuzu's arms.

"Aww that's a good kitty." Yuzu cooed as she held the cat, which started purring loudly.

"Yuzu what the heck have you found now?" Karin asked as she approached.

"I found this poor kitty escaping that mean old hawk up there." Yuzu said as the cat's shoulders shook as if the animal was laughing. The hawk above looked mildly insulted as it rolled its eyes.

"You can't take it home you…know." Karin said as she looked at got a closer look at the cat with a curious expression. She was surprised when the cat winked at her and she immediately knew what the cat was.

"Oh great." Karin mumbled.

"What should I name him?" Yuzu asked as she nuzzled the kitty.

"Perhaps you should name her Yoruichi." Toshiro suggested as Yuzu pondered.

"Nah that's a terrible name." Yuzu said as the cat looked surprised and hurt at the same time. The hawk was doing its best to stay on the branch from laughing so hard.

"What about…Ooh I know! Snuggles!" Yuzu said happily as the cat, Karin, and Toshiro looked at her in disbelieving horror and the hawk finally fell off the branch while laughing.

"Wait a minute that's not your cat. That's Yoruichi, my manager's cat friend." Uluru said before getting a noogie from Jinta.

"If-Yuzu-wants-to-name-the-cat-snuggles-then-she-can-name-the-cat-snuggles-you-idiot!!!" Jinta growled before the cat hissed and Karin delivered a powerful kick to the boy's shin.

"Pick on somebody your own size!" Karin growled as Jinta started hopping on his one good foot in agony.

"Oh if this is someone else's kitty then I guess I should return her." Yuzu said with a disheartened sigh, and then she noticed something quite peculiar about the cat.

"Hey this cat has that weird aura too and it's stronger than Toshiro's." Yuzu said as Toshiro and Yoruichi exchanged knowing glances.

Suddenly Toshiro's cell phone started beeping. Toshiro quickly checked the scanner but the usual green blip was a light blue one. They then heard an unfamiliar shriek in the distance, prompting the hawk to take to the sky.

"What is that?" Yuzu asked worriedly as she held Yoruichi close.

"Something that isn't good." Jinta said as Toshiro stealthily ran off towards and behind a tree before quickly popping a soul candy into his mouth, shedding his Gigai, and giving chase.

"Where did Toshiro go?" Yuzu asked, not having witnessed the young Soul Reaper Captain running off.

"He's run off somewhere. He'll be back soon."Karin said, knowing where he truly went.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Toshiro was following the signal his Soul Pager was giving, getting closer and closer to the source of the signal. Suddenly he heard a loud boom that sounded like a gunshot and the signal faded.

Toshiro arched an eyebrow and drew his Zanpakuto, Hyorinmaru, before rounding the corner to see the fading body of a strange white creature with a light blue glow in its chest.

"Huh?" Toshiro asked confused. He then heard the call of a Hawk and saw the shadow of one passing over him. He looked up to see the same Great Black Hawk flying overhead back towards the school. He watched it as it flew off.

"_Is that the Black Wrangler? Is that actually her? It would explain why Yoruichi wasn't afraid of it earlier. But what was that strange creature, it felt like a hollow but it was different somehow." _Toshiro thought to himself as he turned and ran off back towards the school.

* * *

**That evening…**

Ichigo had gone out for some quick errand prior to going to the filming of Spirit Hunter that night and the Kurosaki family was waiting for his return. Rukia was even present, having arrived under the premise that she was going to go with them and that there was even a small group of friends who were going to join them soon.

"I am so excited. Maybe for once I'll actually get to see a spirit!" Yuzu said excitedly as she clutched "Bostov" (Cough K-o-n cough) tight against her chest.

"Spirits eh? Sounds like you've got the Kurosaki gift." Kaichou said with a caring smile.

"She and dad haven't ever seen an actual spirit before. Ichigo and I have seen 'em a lot." Karin grumbled.

"Amazing. I've never seen spirits either, though I can undoubtedly sense them." Kaichou said as the doorbell rang.

"I've got it." Rukia said as she headed for the door. It was Toshiro, Rangiku, and Renji.

"Captain." Rukia said softly at attention as the three entered.

"Hey Toshiro, you're going to watch Spirit Hunter too?" Karin asked as Toshiro nodded.

"I had nothing better to do and it sounded like fun." Toshiro said.

"What about the red headed sweeper jockey from that store Yuzu goes to all the time?" Karin asked as Renji silently pouted and mumbled obstinacies. He suddenly found his face plowed into the floor by Kaichou, who had her boot pressing down on the back of his head.

"I would appreciate it if you would kindly watch your language when referring to my niece." Kaichou said pointedly. Renji could only give a muffled "Uh-huh."

"Oh so you're Ichigo's aunt. Wow you're nicer looking than how Ichigo described you." Rangiku commented as Kaichou gave an innocent grin.

"Uh…thanks?" she said a bit confused.

"You did know that Ichigo was trying to dissuade his friend Mizuiro from being a pervert when he described her as such right?" Renji asked as Rangiku realized her error.

"Oh, my mistake." Rangiku said while blushing furiously with an innocent grin.

"So where's Ichigo?" Renji asked.

"He said he was running a quick errand and he would be back soon. I think he's trying to skip out on Don Kanonji really." Rukia said with a shrug as Isshin convulsed with horror.

"WHAT?! AND MISS ONE OF THE GREATEST SHOWS TO COME OUT OF KARAKURA TOWN?!?! BLASPHEMY!!!" Isshin shrieked before getting drop kicked by Karin.

"STOP SCREAMING!!!" She growled.

"What's everyone so excited about?" Ichigo asked as he entered the front door. He had a large paper sack in his hand.

"Ichigo you're back just in time." Kaichou said with a smile, before suddenly watching Isshin leap up and charge at him.

"YOU'RE LATE!!!" Isshin shouted as he launched into a flying kick. Ichigo however managed to duck, causing Isshin to miss completely.

"WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT!?!?" Ichigo growled before turning back to the others.

"Sorry I'm late, I just needed to get something real quick if I'm going to be within even a five block radius of Don Kanonji." Ichigo said as he opened the sack and reached inside.

"What would that be?" Rukia asked as Ichigo pulled out a hat that was exactly the same as Kisuke Urahara's.

"Simple…" Ichigo said as he donned the hat and pulled it over his hair. He then threw a scarf around his neck and over his mouth, "…a disguise."

* * *

**End Chapter 6**

(Static - fizzle - static)

(Title card appears with the following line…)

"_LeBlanc Research Time."_

Gin Ichimaru appears with his trademark expression holding a long white metal pointer in his hands.

"Hyah. Since myself, as well as Captains Aizen and Tosun, are not the main villains or featured at all in this story, the author has graciously allowed me to host the "LeBlanc Research Time." I'll be explaining to you all about the villains of this story who are known as LeBlancs. Let's begin with the basics shall we?" Gin said as the big screen behind him switches to a view of the LeBlanc "Seeker" that was killed earlier by the Wrangler.

"The LeBlancs are the unfortunate souls who have been slain by the Quincy and their arrows. This can be noticed by the glow in the LeBlanc's chest where the hole usually is. The LeBlancs are noticeable by their tendency to have white bone shaped armor, that glowing blue hole in their chests, and a blue glow in their eyes." Gin said as the screen switched to the LeBlanc with the Bount crest printed on it.

"Not all LeBlancs were Hollows. Naturally some were Bounts and their Dolls. I personally would like to see if there are any Soul Reaper type LeBlancs." Gin said as the screen suddenly switched to a live shot of Aizen.

"Did you mention that LeBlanc is French for white?" Aizen asked, startling Gin.

"You really like doing that don't you?" Gin asked with a sweat drop.

_End_


	7. The Spirits Are Always With You Part 1

The group made their way to outside of an abandoned factory where the stage was being set for Don Kanonji, who was absent at the moment. As they arrived, they saw Chad with Keigo and Mizuiro, Ikkaku and Yumichika with Keigo's sister, and Uryu with Orihime and Tatsuki.

"Well-well, so you do show up Ichigo. Nice hat." Ikkaku said with a sinister grin.

"How the hell did you know?" Ichigo asked with only his narrowed eyes visible.

"Are you kidding? I could…smell you for miles." Ikkaku said as he avoided using the term "Spiritual Pressure" in public since Ichigo's family was passing by at the moment.

"I see." Ichigo said as he noticed Orihime, Uryu, and Tatsuki approaching.

"Hey Ichigo, I didn't expect to see you here." Tatsuki said as Ichigo shrugged.

"Well I just hope that Kanonji doesn't recognize me. He's under this strange assumption that I'm his apprentice or something." Ichigo said as Tatsuki crossed her arms.

"Oh come on, how would you know Don Kanonji?" Tatsuki asked, before feeling a hand on her shoulder.

"How indeed." Kaichou said as Tatsuki froze and turned towards her slowly. Kaichou was cleaning her glasses with a handkerchief as she gave Tatsuki an icy glare for no apparent reason which caused Tatsuki's face to flash with fear.

"Y-y-yeah." Tatsuki said before grabbing Orihime's arm and dragging her into the crowd.

"That was odd." Kaichou said while scratching her head.

"Very odd." Uryu said curiously.

"Ichigo! Hurry! The Show's about to start!" Yuzu called as Ichigo sighed and joined his family and their group.

"Chin up Ichigo. I doubt that there are any spirits here that will be of any harm." Rukia said as Ichigo sighed.

"You remember the last time a spirit appeared at a place like this right?" Ichigo asked.

"What happened last time?" Renji asked, butting into the conversation. Rukia quickly whispered it to him.

"Oh. Yeah those can be pains." Renji said, shoving his hands in his pockets. Suddenly he felt something hit him in the back of the head. It was moist and mushy…it was a spitball.

"ARGH!!! WHO SPIT THAT?!" Renji shouted as he whirled around to see the gang from Urahara shop. Urahara, Tessai, Uluru and Jinta along with Yoruichi in her cat form being held by Soi Fon in a plain orange t-shirt with black pants.

"Oh great." Renji groaned as he turned back towards the stage.

"So what's supposed to happen here?" Toshiro asked Karin who shrugged.

"You'll have to see it to believe it." Karin replied with a bored tone.

"I see." Toshiro said as he turned his attention to the stage.

"What's wrong with you Tatsuki? I didn't get to say a word back there." Orihime asked Tatsuki who seemed to be back to her old self.

"Oh she just took me by surprise is all. Nothing to worry about." Tatsuki replied with a smile before glancing in Kaichou's direction.

"Oh okay then. Just checking." Orihime said with a smile.

"Aunty Kaichou, have you ever seen an episode of this show before?" Yuzu asked as Kaichou chuckled.

"Sorry I'm afraid I haven't." Kaichou replied with a smile.

"Well then you're in for a treat because this is the greatest show in town! It's so great it'll go on forever!" Isshin said excitedly as Ichigo resisted the urge to injure him this time.

"I'm just curious as to what all the hype's about." A voice said from behind, Ichigo turned and froze in disbelief at who was standing behind him.

"No way?! You guys are here?!" Ichigo asked as he saw every single one of the Visoreds.

"Ichigo, long time no see." Shinji said with a casual wave.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"Kisuke invited us. We had nothing better to do so we thought we might swing by for a night on the town." Shinji said before Hiyori approached then slapped Ichigo across the face with one of her sandals.

"You idiot! You were supposed to write us when you got back! It's been three weeks and not a word, you jackass! And what the hell is with the hat?! What, have you come out of the freakin' closet or something?!" Hiyori screeched before Shinji directed her attention to Kisuke who was waving casually towards her. She instantly noticed the hat.

"Oh…so you've joined the freakin' clog head in his sense of fashion. Looks like I'll have to BEAT IT OUT OF YOU!!!" Hiyori screeched but was quickly restrained by Love and Kensei.

"Sorry about her. We let her have too much caffeine today so she went on a violent rant…we uh, still haven't found what happened to half of our stuff. Poor Lisa took the heaviest hit, she lost all of her (ahem) magazines." Shinji said as Ichigo noticed Lisa's depressed mood.

"So…why bring her here?" Ichigo asked.

"Well we keep hoping Lisa finds someone to-." Shinji replied but was interrupted.

"Not her, I mean Hiyori." Ichigo whispered as Shinji gave him a serious look.

"Do the math Ichigo, a hyperactive Hiyori, left alone, and really P.O.-ed as usual…you see where this is going right?" Shinji asked as Ichigo realized the severity of the situation and backed away quickly.

"I thought so." Shinji said.

"Hey Ichigo, who were those guys? Friends of yours? That little blond number is kinda feisty ain't she eh?" Isshin asked as he gave his son a friendly nudge with his arm while Ichigo started praying to the Lord above that Hiyori hadn't heard that comment. Fortunately, she hadn't.

Soon the lights on the stage lit up and the male and female announcers entered the stage.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman! This week's episode of Spirit Hunter is brought to you live from an abandoned factory here in the town of Karakura, where the tortured screams of the dead can be heard echoing through the whole building!" the male announcer said over the microphone.

"Who knows what terrifying and horrible sights we'll see this evening?!" The female announcer said.

"And now let's get in a warm welcome, to this century's premier spiritualist and messenger from hell! Mr. DON KANONJI!!!" the Male announcer shouted as they heard a cannon fire in the distance and saw a blue and black blur flying over the crowd, then suddenly stop in mid air with a jet of flames firing down from behind it…It was Don Kanonji with a jetpack strapped to his back.

The crowd went wild as they saw him descending.

"**THE SPIRITS ARE ALWAYS WITH YOU!!!" **Kanonji shouted as he came down for a landing and the crowd started chanting his name.

"DON-KAN-ON-JI! DON-KAN-ON-JI!"

Kanonji landed safely on the stage and removed the jetpack before striking an epic pose, eliciting the crowd to cheer.

"And how is everyone tonight?!" Kanonji shouted as the crowd cheered louder.

"Hold onto your seats my babies for it's time to hear the spirits cry!" Kanonji shouted causing the crowd to cheer even louder. The crowd's cheering softened as the announcers approached Kanonji.

"So tell us Mr. Kanonji, what do you think of this place?" the female announcer asked. Kanonji grinned as he took a deep breath in through his nose and exhaled.

"I smell the stench of the spirit world around us, but there is so much of it here! I'd have to say that-!" Kanonji said as the crowd answered…

"-SMELL'S LIKE BAD SPIRITS!!!"

Kanonji then crossed his arms and let out a…

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" which the crowd mimicked.

The stage was then covered with smoke as they cut to commercial.

"We came all this way to see this loser?" Renji asked as Ichigo glared at him.

"Told ya that you didn't want to come." Ichigo said as Renji sighed.

"I would rather be thrown into the Gillian forest in Hueco Mundo than be here." Renji grumbled.

"Take me with you." Ichigo said as Renji sighed again.

"Gladly." Renji replied before Rukia elbowed both of them in the gut, simultaneously.

"Shut up you two. Hitsugaya said we had to come here so we're here. Now pipe down and watch the show." Rukia said impatiently. Ichigo then noticed Kaichou looking around curiously.

"Something wrong Aunt Kaichou?" Ichigo asked as Kaichou turned around with an annoyed expression.

"Yeah, I've got to go to the little girl's room but I don't want to miss the show." Kaichou said as Ichigo motioned to the small row of portopotties nearby.

"Ah thanks Ichigo." Kaichou said as she raced off. They didn't notice as Kaichou shot a fleeting smirk at the Visoreds and the Urahara shop group as she passed.

Soon the audience was moving off towards the "Spirit purification location."

"So any ideas if there's a Jibaku here?" Ichigo asked as Rukia shrugged.

"It's hard to say. You know they only show up when humans encroach upon their territory." Rukia replied as Ichigo flashed back to the first time he encountered a Jibaku spirit.

"Yeah but part of me hates seeing those spirits that way. Besides what if Kanonji tries to open up the hole in its chest?" Ichigo asked as Renji chuckled.

"Then we stop him." Renji said with a smirk. He quickly found himself cornered by Soi Fon.

"Consider this a direct order Lieutenant. Under no circumstances are we to interfere unless there is an immediate danger of hollow attack." Soi Fon said as Renji nodded understandingly.

"Yes ma'am." Renji said dejectedly.

"Well hopefully there won't be a Jibaku spirit here." Rangiku said optimistically.

Unfortunately their hopes were dashed as they soon heard the familiar cry of the Jibaku spirit only there were two of them, one male and one female.

"Oh crap." Renji grumbled.

"Take it easy, with any luck we can perform a Konso after the shows over." Rukia said as Toshiro nodded.

"Rukia is correct; we must wait until the risk of detection by those with spiritual awareness has subsided." Toshiro said as Rangiku shuddered slightly.

"I don't care what you say Captain, this place is creepy with those two screamers…it makes my skin bumpy." Rangiku said nervously as the howling continued.

Ichigo looked ahead to where his dad and sisters were, he then turned to see Kaichou walking up towards them from the portopotties. Ichigo looked back and saw that Yuzu looked worried and Karin looked a bit disheartened. He could also see Orihime and Tatsuki looking worried as well along with Mizuiro, Keigo, and Mizuho. Mizuho was clinging to a semi-annoyed Ikkaku's arm. Chad looked unaffected but his spiritual pressure was building slightly and Uryu looked determined.

Ichigo turned back towards where the Jibaku spirits soon appeared. The man was middle-aged and rather stocky in appearance with a t-shirt and overalls on. The woman was young and thin with a dress shirt and mid-length skirt on. Naturally they were both chained to the factory and to each other and the holes in their chests were half formed. Their sudden appearance caused Yuzu to whimper in fear. Ichigo instinctively hurried to his sister and knelt down to her level.

"Hey, don't worry Yuzu. They won't hurt you because I won't let them." Ichigo said as Yuzu clung to him.

"It's not that Ichigo. I'm afraid because I feel so sorry for them." Yuzu said as Ichigo arched an eyebrow.

"Huh?" Ichigo asked confused.

"Those spirits haven't passed on already. And they're chained to this building. I sure hope Mr. Kanonji helps them pass on." Yuzu said as Ichigo smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Don't worry Yuzu. By midnight tonight, they'll have passed on. I promise." Ichigo said as Yuzu smiled back. Ichigo then turned his attention back to the two Jibaku spirits who were moaning and howling.

"_We're not leaving until the boss gets back and opens the doors so we can go in and finish our love making!" _The man shouted, prompting Ichigo and Toshiro to cover Karin and Yuzu's ears.

"Frighteningly I think I heard about those two." Rangiku said, earning a surprised look from her fellow Soul Reapers.

"How pray tell do you know that Rangiku?" Toshiro asked.

"It was in the news paper the week before Hueco Mundo Captain. A factory worker and the CEO's secretary were found murdered while in the process of (ahem) making babies on the factory's machine floor." Rangiku explained quickly.

"I see. Well let's hope we can save them." Toshiro said as they heard the camera men counting down to the commercial's end.

"We're on in 3…2…1…" the director said as the spotlights flashed on, revealing Don Kanonji standing in front of the factory's main entrance.

"The spirits are always with you…BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Kanonji said as the crowd mimicked him again.

"(Sigh) this is going to be a long show." Ichigo mumbled.

"Can we go home yet?" Renji grumbled, receiving an elbow to the ribs from Rukia.

"And now it's time once again for Don Kanonji to take the stage!" the male announcer said excitedly.

"You can certainly feel the excitement in here tonight!" the female announcer added.

"How about it Mr. Kanonji? What's your personal take on the scene?" the male announcer asked.

"I have a very bad feeling about this." Rangiku said as Kanonji looked the two spirits over.

"_Hey watch the eyes buddy! My body is a temple accessible only by my lover_!" the female spirit growled at Kanonji as he looked her over curiously.

"Hmm. It's bad, real bad. But with my Super Spirit Cane I will wash them from THE **EARTH!!!**" Kanonji shouted as he raised his cane like a harpoon while aiming it right at the half-open hole of the male Jibaku, causing Rukia and Ichigo to freeze in horror.

"Oh no not again!" Ichigo exclaimed.

But before Kanonji could thrust the cane forward, they heard a loud gunshot, echo from out of nowhere and a shimmering, thin, white beam of light flew out and struck the cane, knocking it from his hand where it split in two on the ground with smoke coming from the two ends.

"WHOA!!! Did you see that folks! The Super Spirit Cane has been destroyed!" the male announcer shouted as the crowd started talking in confused panic.

"Where did that beam come from?!" Renji asked as he and the others looked around for the origin of the shot. Suddenly they saw a figure flash step up close to the female spirit. It was the Black Wrangler holding a sniper rifle.

"Is that who I think it is?!" Toshiro asked as Yuzu gasped.

"It's the cowgirl spirit I saw outside my bedroom window!" Yuzu exclaimed.

"The what?" Kaichou asked surprised.

Meanwhile the Wrangler placed the rifle butt gently up against the forehead of the female spirit, causing a brief burst of light to emit from the space between the two. The Wrangler removed the butt, revealing the familiar mark of the Konso.

The chains on the female spirit shattered as she joyously sank into a glowing portal beneath her feet.

"Whoa! I smell a very bad spirit! It just destroyed one of the other bad spirits here!" Kanonji shouted as the Wrangler determinedly walked straight towards the male spirit.

"That's the Black Wrangler?" Toshiro asked in shock.

"Yes Captain, that's her. The missing fourteenth Captain." Rukia said as the Wrangler's path was blocked by Kanonji.

"Say! What do you suppose you're doing here bad spirit? Feeding off the energy of you're dead brothers and sisters to grow stronger? Hmm?" Kanonji asked as the Wrangler simply remained still for a moment while staring Kanonji in the face. She then flash-stepped past him and continued on to the last Jibaku spirit.

But before she could perform the Konso, all of the Soul Reaper's spirit pagers started beeping. They each checked and saw a number of light blue blips appearing at the edges of the readouts and getting closer.

"We've got trouble." Toshiro said as the Wrangler, who overheard him, quickly performed the Konso and then started to glow with blue light.

The entire audience gasped as they realized that they could see the Wrangler. She had phased her spirit enough that all of the audience members could see her.

"WHOA!!! Look at this folks! A spirit has appeared right before our very eyes!" the male announcer exclaimed as the Wrangler gave an annoyed grunt.

"Kae!" the Wrangler shouted as the sniper rifle morphed back into a Tommy gun. She quickly aimed it into the air and opened fire, causing the crowd to descend into a panic.

"RUN IF YOU VALUE YOUR SOULS!!!" the Wrangler shouted causing everyone but the Soul Reapers and Don Kanonji to run away in fear.

"Come on Ichigo! Let's go!" Yuzu shouted as she tugged at Ichigo's sleeve. Before Ichigo could answer he heard the familiar shriek of the LeBlancs in the distance.

"Oh no." Ichigo said as he looked at the roof of one of the nearby buildings and saw a LeBlanc appear with a Seeker on a Spirit particle made leash.

"They're back."

* * *

**End Chapter 7.**

What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE _R&R!!!_**


	8. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Part 2

The fleeing Audience was in a panic, along with many of the television crew members. Don Kanonji was knocked unconscious by Hiyori and was being carried towards the parking lot.

"Ichigo!" Shinji shouted, "We'll get the people out of here, you guys deal with these punks!"

"Right!" Ichigo replied. They then heard the shriek of more LeBlancs and saw them popping up all around them.

"Oh boy we've got our work cut out for us don't we?" Renji asked as he popped in a soul candy. All around, the other Soul Reapers were following suit and quickly leaping into combat with their Zanpakuto drawn.

"You can say that." Ichigo said as he turned to make sure his family was safely away. He was horrified to see a LeBlanc Seeker appear from the ground nearby and charge straight at them.

"YUZU, KARIN, DAD, KAICHOU LOOK OUT!!!" Ichigo shouted. The Seeker lashed out a snake like tongue that wrapped around Yuzu's leg and tripped her up.

"AAAH!!! HELP!!!" Yuzu cried as Karin skid to a halt and saw the creature pulling Yuzu closer.

"YUZU!!!" Karin shouted as she charged towards the creature, but the Seeker's master suddenly appeared and knocked her away where she landed on the nearby grass, unconscious.

"You BASTARD!!!" Ichigo shouted angrily as he charged forward with his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small green soul candy. He quickly popped it into his mouth and shed his body.

"KON! Get Karin out of here!" Ichigo ordered to the Mod Soul now in his body.

"Watch me run!" Kon shouted back as he grabbed Karin's unconscious form and ran off. Ichigo leapt up and cut the Seeker's tongue off before slicing through its head.

"Ichigo?" Yuzu asked in shock as she saw her brother in his Soul Reaper garb.

"I'm going to make you PAY!!!" Ichigo shouted as he dodged an attack from the Seeker's master and bisected it right down the center.

"ROAR ZABIMARU!!!" Renji shouted as Zabimaru quickly cut through a LeBlanc that was charging at Ichigo from behind.

"Thanks!" Ichigo shouted as Renji turned his attention to the other approaching LeBlancs. Ichigo then turned back to Yuzu.

"Can you run Yuzu?" Ichigo asked as Yuzu attempted to run but her leg had a strange burn on her calve where the tongue had grabbed a hold of her.

"It hurts Ichigo!" Yuzu winced in pain as Ichigo hoisted her onto his back.

"Hang on; this is going to get a bit ugly!" Ichigo said as Yuzu nodded and he set off.

Uryu was forming an arrow as he aimed it straight at a LeBlanc, but just as he let the arrow go, The Black Wrangler leapt into its path and blocked it with the broad side of her Zanpakuto's gun. She then flash stepped down next to him.

"Quincy! Your arrows will only make them stronger!" the Wrangler said while holding him by the collar.

"What are you talking about?!" Uryu asked but the Wrangler quickly flash stepped them both out of the way as a bola wielding LeBlanc nearly flattened them with its weapon.

"Just get out of here; you're no use to anyone but these guys!" The Wrangler said pointing to the LeBlancs before running off to aid in the fight.

"What are these things?!" Toshiro asked as he froze a LeBlanc in a block of ice which shattered soon after.

"They're called LeBlancs sir! They're kinda weird mutated Hollows!" Rukia replied as she cut through one of the LeBlancs. Ichigo then ran up with Yuzu on his back.

"No time to draw one of your Chappy the rabbit illustrations!" Ichigo shouted as he ran past.

"HEY!" Rukia growled.

"Where are these things coming from?! Every time we cut one down, two more show up!" Soi Fon shouted as she delivered a second strike with her Zanpakuto, Suzumebachi.

"They seem to be drawn to something!" Yoruichi said as she emerged from one of the portopotties in human form and fully dressed (since being naked in battle would only distract the men…well except for Yumichika).

"But what?" Soi Fon asked as she delivered a first then second strike on another LeBlanc.

Ikkaku was delivering blow after blow with his Hozukimaru's Shikai form and cutting down LeBlancs in piles, but the beasts were appearing faster than they could be destroyed. Yumichika was doing the same thing with his Zanpakuto as well.

"There's too many of them!" Rangiku shouted as she cut down even more. She didn't realize there was a LeBlanc about to jump her from behind.

Fortunately…

"Koten Zanshun I reject!" Orihime shouted as her Shun-Shun Rikka, Tsubaki, flew out and cut down a swath of LeBlancs in a zigzagging path before returning.

"Nice shot Orihime!" Rangiku shouted to the young girl who moved in to cover Rangiku from behind.

"Thanks!" Orihime replied as Chad flew over head with his two armored arms and started punching the daylights out of the LeBlancs. But even with the addition Orihime and Chad, they were losing ground.

Ichigo was still fighting with Yuzu hiding her face in fear as Ichigo continued to cut down foe after foe.

Soon he noticed the other Soul Reapers were slowly getting pushed into the center of the battlefield by the ever approaching army of LeBlancs. Only the Black Wrangler was separate from the group as she used her Zanpakuto to shoot down dozens of LeBlancs with her Shikai.

"_We need back up."_ Ichigo said mentally. He then remembered the Visoreds were still helping the crowd escape and flash stepped to them.

"SHINJI!" Ichigo shouted.

"WHAT?!" Shinji replied.

"Leave the people and give us a hand! We're getting over run!" Ichigo shouted as Shinji nodded.

"Right! LET'S GO GUYS!!!" Shinji shouted as he and the Visoreds ran off to lend a hand. Their arrival took the LeBlancs by surprise, and started cutting a hole in their lines.

Ichigo then saw the Urahara gang arrive with Urahara wielding his Zanpakuto, Tessai punching holes through the LeBlancs, Jinta swinging his large metal bat, and Uluru firing her large machine gun.

"We thought you could use a hand Ichigo!" Urahara said casually as he and the others joined the fray.

"Thanks we need the help!" Ichigo replied.

Unfortunately the reinforcements were quickly getting pushed to the center as well.

"We're still getting overrun!" Renji shouted.

"You're right! Rangiku! Contact the Soul Society and get them to remove our limiters!" Toshiro ordered as Rangiku nodded and quickly attached her headpiece to her ear.

"10th division Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto sending out an alert! Requesting immediate removal of limiters on all Karakura assigned Soul Reapers!" Rangiku shouted into her headpiece.

Soon each of the Soul Reapers felt a surge of energy, signaling that their powers were no longer limited.

"It's about time. Hang on tight Yuzu!" Ichigo shouted to his sister, who was still clinging to his shoulder as he held Zangetsu in front of him and started glowing with light blue Spirit energy.

"BANKAI!!!" Ichigo shouted as the energy swirled around him in a blinding light and then dissipated, revealing Ichigo in his Bankai attire. Yuzu was amazed and gave an astonished yet excited smile.

"Tensa Zangetsu." Ichigo said with a determined smile on his face as he quickly started bulldozing through piles of LeBlancs.

"Alright Ichigo!!! Let's get these bad guys!!!" Yuzu cheered as they fought on.

"Heh, show off!" Renji shouted with a grin as he held Zabimaru level in front of him.

"BANKAI!!!" Renji shouted as he started glowing with red spiritual energy. Zabimaru quickly formed into the massive skeletal snake of its Bankai form.

"Hihio Zabimaru!" Renji shouted as he took a swing and cleared out a massive group of LeBlancs.

"Captain Hitsugaya! Care to join in the Bankai party?" Renji asked as Toshiro chuckled.

"Thanks but I'm fine right now. Maybe if things get too tough." Toshiro said as Renji laughed.

"Show off!" Renji replied as he turned back to his enemies.

As the Soul Reapers effortlessly started slicing through the LeBlancs, the tide seemed to turn…that is until _**it**_ happened…

Uryu, who was feeling useless, was finally fed up with the Wrangler's having told him not to fight.

"Enough of this." Uryu grumbled as he called up an arrow and released it at a LeBlanc.

The Wrangler noticed this and gasped as she attempted to intercept the shot. She failed to block the shot and the arrow slammed into a LeBlanc which dissipated.

"You FOOL!!!" the Wrangler shouted as she slugged Uryu across the face.

"What was that for?!" Uryu asked as he recovered.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?!" the Wrangler asked angrily.

"What are you talking about?!" Uryu asked confused. Suddenly they felt the ground quake beneath their feet.

The LeBlancs suddenly started backing away. Then a louder yet deeper shriek was heard coming from towards the factory.

They all turned and saw the factory building warping and distorting in appearance with a massive black bulge appeared in the air in front of it.

"What the hell is that?!" Ichigo asked confused as he watched. Yuzu started shaking in fear of the strange bulge.

"You IDIOT! Your arrow only strengthened that thing! It's now probably the same strength as a Menos Grande!" the Wrangler growled at Uryu.

Suddenly the bulge opened up and a massive LeBlanc, taller than the factory itself, started emerging. It had a pointed cone shaped head with matching shoulders, giving it a throwing star appearance.

"What is that thing?!" Renji asked.

"It's a Maisontype LeBlanc. It's essentially the LeBlanc equivalent to a Menos Grande." The Wrangler answered.

"How did it get here?!" Toshiro asked as the Wrangler grabbed Uryu by the back of the collar and dragged him over.

"Care to explain Mister Ishida?" the Wrangler asked tersely.

"How can I when I don't understand it myself?!" Uryu replied as the Wrangler gave an annoyed sigh and shoved him away.

"Don't fight, you'll only make things worse!" the Wrangler growled at Uryu.

"Then what do we do?!" Toshiro asked the Wrangler glared at him.

"We keep fighting!" the Wrangler shouted.

"Renji! Give me a hand!" Ichigo shouted as he and Renji charged for the Maison in their Bankai forms and started attacking the creature. Without warning however the beast opened its maw and sent a flurry of glowing blue arrows at them, causing them to start blocking the flurry.

As Ichigo continued blocking he didn't notice the beast take a swing at him. It caught him off guard, launched him towards the ground, and causing Yuzu to fall off his back.

"**YUZU!!!" **Ichigo shouted in horror as he watched his sister plummeting towards a small sea of LeBlancs.

Suddenly a massive cloud of smoke erupted where she landed as if a bomb had gone off underneath her.

"Yuzu." Ichigo said quietly and disheartened. He then noticed the LeBlancs were backing away from the cloud of smoke.

"Huh?" Ichigo asked as he watched the smoke disappearing and gasped at what he saw.

(Music cue: Bleach – Season 1 OST: Track 21 - "Number one")

As the smoke dissipated, it revealed Yuzu being triumphantly held under the left arm of a man in Soul Reaper garb, with a white Captain's robe clasped over his left shoulder, and a Zanpakuto drawn in his right hand. The man's hair was a spiky black.

"Ichigo if this keeps up…" the man said with a grin on his scruffy bearded face, "…YOU'LL BE LATE FOR DINNER!!!"

It was Isshin Kurosaki. Ichigo landed next to him and stared at him in disbelief.

"Dad!?!? You're a-a-a-a-a-!!!" Ichigo stuttered while pointing at him.

"Captain Isshin Kurosaki, 11th Division retired. A Soul Reaper." Isshin said proudly before looking down at the mesmerized Yuzu under his arm.

"Sorry little girl, but Daddy's going to have to put you to sleep for this." Isshin said as he gently placed his head on Yuzu's forehead, and she instantly fell unconscious. In a flash (step) Isshin had handed Yuzu off to a bewildered Chad and returned to where he was standing.

"Now then, what to do with you." Isshin said as he stared up at the Maison which shrieked. Isshin grinned and leapt up into the air with his Zanpakuto glowing bright.

The Maison started spitting the arrows again but Isshin disappeared in a blink of light and reappeared as he came down on the top of the beast's head. He stabbed his Zanpakuto into the back of the creature's head, causing it to shriek with pain.

Isshin thrust the blade upward and out of the beast's head, sending a beam of white light along the creature's cone shaped head similar to Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho.

Suddenly the entire head cone started cracking open and the cracks started to travel down the creature's body. The bulge that the other half of its body was stuck in was shrinking and split the monster in two before sealing completely. Across the battlefield the LeBlancs stopped coming.

Isshin leapt from the creature's back and landed safely next to Ichigo before the creature dissolved.

The remaining LeBlancs were quickly shot down by the Wrangler's Tommy gun shaped Zanpakuto, falling in piles until they were all gone.

The Soul Reapers were victorious.

"Ahh it felt good to do that again." Isshin said with a relaxed sigh as he sheathed his Zanpakuto.

"Dad? You're a Soul Reaper?" Ichigo asked as Isshin nodded.

"Yep, but I've been retired for the past one hundred and ten years. I knew you guys were fighting a losing battle and besides, Yuzu needed to calm down or the LeBlancs were going to keep coming. So I decided to help you finish the fight." Isshin said with a smile. Suddenly Ichigo punched him in the face.

"AND YOU NEVER EVEN TOLD ME?!?!" Ichigo shouted as Isshin shrugged off the blow.

"I didn't want to interfere. You looked like you were having fun and I know how kids get when their old man tries to join in on their games. Did I mention that I was retired?" Isshin asked Ichigo sighed.

"Then I guess it's time for me to come clean huh?" Ichigo asked as Isshin scratched his chin.

"About what? The fact that you're a Deputy Soul Reaper? The fact Rukia's been living in your closet ever since you two first met? The fact you're a Vizard? The fact that Aizen betrayed the Soul Society? Which do you want to come clean about?" Isshin asked with an amused smirk.

"Y-you knew?" Ichigo asked surprised.

"Since day one. You've always been powerful son. I know I haven't said it but I'm proud of you." Isshin said as he embraced his son.

"We have a lot to talk about when we get home don't we?" Ichigo asked as Isshin nodded.

"Yeah, but don't worry. I won't attack you for being late this time." Isshin said as he put his arm around Ichigo's shoulder.

"Hey Soul Reapers! You're invited too! Come on!" Isshin shouted to the others.

"Thanks Captain Kurosaki but we're going to stick around and clean up the mess. You go on ahead." Love replied with a wave as the Visoreds stayed behind and the other Soul Reapers followed after them.

* * *

**Later…**

"DAH-YIE-YAH!!!" Don Kanonji yelped as he came to from being unconscious.

"Wha-where am I? Where are the bad spirits? My Audience?!" Kanonji asked as he got up and looked around.

"Oh shucks, this can't be good for ratings." Kanonji sighed as he stuck his hands in his pockets and started looking for his car.

* * *

**End Chapter 8.**

Next Chapter: The Kurosaki Secret Revealed.

"_LeBlanc Research Time!"_

Gin Ichimaru appears holding the pointer again.

"Hello! Today we'll be looking into the Maison type LeBlanc." Gin said as the screen behind him switches to an image of the Maison LeBlanc from earlier.

"The Maison LeBlancs, the word Maison being French for house, are created in one of three ways. The first way is when a large number of lesser LeBlancs merge to create the Maison. The second way is when a Menos Grande is killed by a Quincy. Finally the third way is when a Quincy attacks a lesser LeBlanc with one of its arrows which only strengthens it." Gin said as the image then switched to the scene of the Maison spitting the arrows.

"One of the special attacks the Maison has is called "Flèche vent" or Arrow Wind." Gin said as the screen shifts to an image of the Espada, Halibel, in a sexy pose while lying on her stomach on someone's (Gin's) bed, causing Gin to blush.

"Whoops, uh-heh. How did that get in there?" Gin asks sheepishly.

_End._


	9. The Kurosaki Secret Revealed

The whole group had returned to the Kurosaki Clinic, where Yuzu was resting comfortably in one of the recliners in the living room. Kaichou was sitting on the floor next to her. Karin was asleep on the floor, resting her head on Kaichou's lap, and with bandages wrapped around her head.

Ichigo and Isshin had returned to their rightful bodies, Isshin's having been temporarily abandoned in the parking lot and carried to the clinic by Kaichou. The Soul candy spirits and brought all the Gigai of the Soul Reapers to the clinic as well and they were now being inhabited by their rightful owners.

The Wrangler was standing with her arms crossed next to Yuzu, her sunglasses and bandana still covering her face.

"So what's going on? Why did those things attack us?" Toshiro asked, being the first to break the silence.

"The LeBlancs are attracted to Yuzu's spiritual pressure. Within her soul lies an object of great power that the LeBlancs want so that they can open up the barriers between our world and theirs." The Wrangler answered.

"Forgive my skepticism but why is Yuzu Kurosaki of any worth to them?" Toshiro asked.

"Because she is the key." The Wrangler said, causing Toshiro, Soi Fon, Yoruichi, and Urahara to blink in disbelief.

"The what?" Kisuke asked in shock.

"You heard me." The Wrangler replied.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked annoyed.

"I'm talking about the King's Key." The Wrangler said as everyone but the Kurosaki's, Orihime, Chad, and Uryu froze in disbelief.

"The what?" Ichigo asked.

"The King's Key. The key that can open a temporary hole in the barrier that separates the secret realm the King of the Soul Society lives in from the other worlds. But overthrowing the king isn't the sole interest of the LeBlancs…at least I don't think so." The Wrangler explained.

"Why's that?" Rukia asked.

"I think overthrowing the king is only one of their goals, the other is to open the gates of their world so that they can enter ours more easily. See, the King's Key not only opens the portal to the King's realm but it can open portals to other realms as well…the LeBlanc's realm included." The Wrangler explained.

"Captain Kurosaki did you know about this?" Toshiro asked as Isshin, who had been leaning next to the poster of his late wife the whole time, gave a smile.

"I did, yes. You see, about ten years ago when my wife was pregnant, we were visited by a member of the Royal Guard…" Isshin said as he started to explain.

* * *

**Flashback…  
Karakura Hospital.**

Isshin Kurosaki was pacing anxiously in the currently empty waiting room of the maternity ward. Masaki, his wife, had gone into labor a few minutes ago and Isshin's heart was pounding. He glanced over at one of the chairs to see his five year old son, Ichigo, sound asleep. The boy had been excited about becoming a big brother but had worn himself out.

The image of a sleeping Ichigo brought a smile to Isshin's face. He didn't notice a pair of men in matching black business suits enter. They both had a strange symbol on their lapels. One of them spotted Isshin and motioned such to his partner.

"Captain Isshin Kurosaki?" one of them asked as Isshin stopped pacing.

"Captain Kurosaki? I haven't been called that in ninety years. You two must be from the Soul Society." Isshin said as he turned towards them. Then he noticed their lapel pins.

"Oh, you are from the Soul Society…you're members of the Royal Guard." Isshin said with an arched eyebrow.

"Yes sir we are. We've been sent by his majesty the King of the Soul Society on a special mission of the utmost importance." The first said.

"I see. So what's this got to do with me?" Isshin asked curiously as the second opened the palm of his left hand flat and then punched it with his right, causing an energy wave that caused Isshin to burst from his Gigai and into his Soul Reaper garb.

"His majesty has it on the utmost authority that there is a traitor within the ranks of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. Who it is and what their motives are is currently unknown to us however." The second said.

"Any leads?" Isshin asked as the first shook his head.

"No. But his majesty fears that the traitor will attempt to acquire the key that leads to the King's realm and over throw him. What do you know of the King's key?" the first asked.

"I know that you need one hundred thousand souls to form it, and that's all I know." Isshin said as the two looked at each other.

"You are correct Captain, there is that method of creating a key, but there is another more simpler way to obtain the key. There is a preexisting key that the King deliberately left in the hands of the Commander of the thirteen court guard squads when they were first created so long ago. Since then the key was lost until we finally found it last year. It was recovered by the Royal Guard and the King has held onto it since. However he fears that in the event this traitor should forge the key successfully, he wants the Soul Reapers loyal to him to have the original so that they might come to defend their King." The first explained.

"So what does this have to do with me?" Isshin asked confused.

"We know that you are retired but that you still possess all of your Spiritual energy from your days as Captain of the eleventh squad, despite the fact you have masterfully masked it. We had quite a hard time finding you Captain. The King wants you to be the guardian of the original key." The second explained.

"Me? But how?" Isshin asked confused.

"The best way to hide the key is by fusing it with a living soul. But not any ordinary soul can work, the prospective host must have spiritual pressure of its own and it must be done within a certain window of opportunity after the soul's birth into the human world. I am referring to when a child is born. Right now we sense the spiritual pressure of your currently unborn child a-." the first said but was interrupted by Isshin.

"Children. Twin girls. I know because I'm a doctor myself and I performed the ultrasound on my wife personally." Isshin corrected.

"How lovely." The second said with a smile.

"Anyway, we sense that they both have equal amounts of spiritual pressure. We only wish to hide the key within one of them." The first said as Isshin thought.

"The key gives off a spiritual pressure of its own doesn't it?" Isshin asked as the two Guards looked at each other.

"Not in its sealed state like it is now. Like a Zanpakuto, the key exists in three forms. It's sealed form acts as a sponge for spirit energy and reduces the amount of the host's excess spiritual energy to ten percent or lower. It doesn't absorb the vitally required spirit energy that it necessary for all spirits to survive. The host will only be able lucky to even sense spirits much less see them." The first explained.

"The key's Shikai form restores the host's spiritual energy but with that comes a cost. If the host is not careful of their emotions, the key will inadvertently weaken the barriers between this world and the others, such as Hueco Mundo and the Soul Society. While that might cause a sudden influx of Hollows we fear that it might cause something else. We were not informed of what this other consequence might be I'm afraid." The second added.

"The Key's Bankai form will allow gaps to open between the barriers between the world the host is currently in and the King's world. The Key's Bankai form will also provide a substantial amount of additional spiritual energy to the host." The first said as Isshin pondered.

"Do I have a choice with this?" Isshin asked.

"The king wouldn't force this upon you so mercilessly. He is giving you a choice to make Captain. His majesty will understand if you refuse and no consequence of any sort will come upon you if you refuse. But he does humbly remind you that if you do refuse, the hollows will be more attracted to your family. Your son's and your daughter's combined spiritual pressure will be something of an attraction for them." The second explained as Isshin played out both scenarios in his mind.

Accept the key and have a reduced risk of hollow attack but open the possibility of someone coming in search of it and place the host in a different kind of danger or refuse it and have an increased risk of hollow attack. It was a hard choice, one that he couldn't make lightly.

"Can I have a minute?" Isshin asked as the two nodded.

"Certainly." The first said as they backed away.

Isshin sat down next to the still slumbering Ichigo and looked at the boy. The thought of his children being killed by a hollow made his stomach churn and knowing how rarely the Royal Guard associated with the Soul Reapers, he figured the identity of the Key's host would forever remain a secret.

"Okay…do it." Isshin said softly as the two Guards bowed and walked away.

* * *

**End Flashback…**

"After that, Yuzu and Karin are born and they merged the key with Yuzu's soul. I was the only one who knew after that because the two guards performed a ritualistic suicide to keep the host's identity a secret." Isshin said as he finished explaining.

"You mean you never told mom?" Ichigo asked as Isshin motioned to wait a minute.

"No I did tell her and she agreed that it was ultimately safer this way. But how it entered Shikai form is a mystery to me." Isshin said as the Wrangler sighed.

"I might be able shed some light on the situation." The Wrangler said as Ichigo glared at her.

"Yeah what did you do to my sister?!" Ichigo shouted angrily.

"I didn't release its Shikai form if that's what you're assuming. If anything I tried to seal it back up but I couldn't. The key is resistant to outside interference. Only Yuzu can seal it back up." The Wrangler explained.

"But how did she unleash it's Shikai in the first place?" Ichigo asked as Urahara pondered.

"It's possible that she subconsciously released it out of fear when that Hollow attacked her. She might have wished for an ability to defend herself and inadvertently released it. If that's the case then Yuzu is going to have to learn to seal it back." Urahara explained.

"But that would involve training on a Soul Reaper level!" Renji said as the Wrangler shrugged.

"Well then what better place to get her the training she needs than the Soul Reaper Academy?" the Wrangler asked as she approached Ichigo.

"What are you thinking?! Take Yuzu to the Soul Society?! Can't Mr. Hat-n-clogs do it or Yoruichi or hell even dad would be better than going there!" Ichigo argued.

"Actually son I agree with her. The Soul Reaper Academy is much better equipped to help train her, and what's more if she loses control of her emotions and more of those creatures get through then at least she'll have a veritable army of Soul Reapers there to protect her." Isshin said as Toshiro nodded.

"Captain Kurosaki is correct. The Academy may not seem like the best choice to you Ichigo but it is by far the safest. Also take into consideration that once the Captains are informed of the situation they will devote their very lives to protecting her. She does after all hold the key to the King's realm, and the protection of such an important device would immediately be made top priority." Toshiro added as Ichigo conceded the point.

"Okay then. I guess we're going to the Soul Society." Ichigo said as he turned to his friends.

"I'm not going to make you guys go if you don't want to. You can certainly stay here if you want. It's your choice." Ichigo said as Orihime smiled and quickly hugged Ichigo.

"Oh Ichigo, how could you think that I wouldn't join you?" Orihime asked as Ichigo shrugged.

"Chad what about you?" Ichigo asked as Chad stood up and nodded.

"I may not be of any use anymore but perhaps I can find a way to change the effect my arrows have on the LeBlancs. I'm going too." Uryu said as Ichigo nodded.

"Rukia what about you?" Ichigo asked but Toshiro interrupted.

"Rukia is an active Soul Reaper; she has no choice in the matter. She is accompanying us to the Soul Society." Toshiro said as Ichigo blinked.

"Us? You're going to Toshiro?" Ichigo asked.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya and yes, myself, Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Renji, Captain Soi Fon, and especially Rukia are all going with you to the Soul Society. It is our duty to protect the King's Key from harm and keep it out of the wrong hands." Toshiro replied.

"Oh." Ichigo said sheepishly.

"Mind if I tag along? I could be of some use to you guys after all." Yoruichi asked as Ichigo nodded.

"Sure…just stay dressed." Ichigo pleaded as Yoruichi grinned.

"I'm not making any promises Ichigo." Yoruichi chuckled.

"Wait I just had a thought. What will happen if we all suddenly leave, there will be no one to protect Karakura town from the Hollows." The Wrangler said as Kisuke smiled.

"Leave that to me. I can probably get the Visoreds to keep watch while you're gone." Urahara said as they heard someone clear their throat. They looked around and saw that Karin was wide awake with her arms crossed.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Karin asked.

"H-h-how long have you been awake?" Ichigo asked nervously, fearing his cover was blown.

"Ever since dad started explaining how Yuzu has some sort of powerful key in her soul that's been there ever since we were born." Karin answered as everyone sweat dropped.

"You know it wouldn't exactly hurt her to get some Soul Reaper training of her own. Then she can provide more assistance and probably help take over some of your duties when you can't Ichigo." Urahara suggested.

"Huh, a whole family of Soul Reapers. That's a thought." Rangiku said as she scratched her chin.

"No that's ironic." Rukia said with a smirk. It took them a moment before remembering that members of the Kuchiki family did indeed tend to become Soul Reapers.

"Just curious Karin, how much do you know about all this?" Ichigo asked.

"I've known you were a Soul Reaper for a long time, and I've known that Toshiro and Rangiku are too. Toshiro explained everything to me after saving me from a hollow while you were off doing something heroic." Karin explained.

"Well since it's true confessions time, I suppose that I should make a quick explanation." The Wrangler said as she turned to Ichigo.

"May I borrow your Deputy Soul Reaper badge?" she asked as Ichigo arched an eyebrow and handed it to her.

"Ever since the King's Key entered its Shikai form, I've known that I've had to keep an eye on Yuzu at all times, in order to study what had happened. I truthfully didn't expect it to be the King's key until Isshin explained it all to me the night I arrived but before that point I knew needed to watch Yuzu carefully. To that end I had Urahara construct a Gigai for me." The Wrangler said as she walked up to Kaichou and pressed the badge against her chest, causing her to cough up a dark blue soul candy.

"Wait you mean you're not our aunt?" Ichigo asked as the Wrangler paused and turned away from the Gigai which slumped against the wall. The Wrangler then removed her hat and sunglasses and then pulled her bandana below her chin. She was the spitting image of Kaichou.

"Actually I am your aunt Ichigo. I needed the Gigai because I had used up too much strength in trying to seal the king's key to perform a rather strenuous ability known as Gigai shaping." The Wrangler explained.

"Gigai shaping?" Toshiro asked confused but Yoruichi answered.

"Its how I can transform into a cat and back at will. There are three stages to it. There is an animal stage where you transform into a creature that best reflects your personality like a Zanpakuto. In my case, my soul represents a cat. The Wrangler's animal stage is that of a Great Black Hawk." Yoruichi explains.

"So you were that Hawk that Yuzu thought was going to eat Yoruichi!" Toshiro exclaimed.

"Yep that was me." The Wrangler chuckled.

"The second stage is the human stage, which is basically when you can return to your original form. The only problem with that is that you return completely naked. And Ichigo knows that for a fact quite well wouldn't you Ichigo?" Yoruichi teased as Ichigo turned a crimson red and sweat dropped.

"Dah! Not intentionally!" Ichigo groaned as Yoruichi and the Wrangler chuckled.

"Yoruichi you have a filthy mind." The Wrangler said as Yoruichi nodded.

"So?" she asked back.

"I love it, but just remember that he's my nephew and I would kill you if you tried anything serious." The Wrangler said as Yoruichi shrugged it off innocently.

"Oh you aren't any fun B.W." Yoruichi replied with a mischievous smirk.

"So what's this third stage of Gigai shaping?" Rangiku asked.

"Oh that's easy. The third and most difficult stage is adding clothing over the Gigai. I've managed to reach a point where I can do it more easily but I am far from mastering it." The Wrangler said with a shrug.

"So tell me this. If you really are my aunt, is your name really Kaichou Kurosaki?" Ichigo asked as the Wrangler thought for a moment.

"Normally I don't do this unless I'm around people whom I feel close to but yes. My true name is Kaichou Kurosaki. My full title however is Captain Kaichou Kurosaki, fourteenth division, alias The Black Wrangler." Kaichou said with a grin.

"So I guess being a Soul Reaper is something of a family business huh?" Ichigo asked as Isshin shrugged.

"Well being a former noble family does have its perks." Isshin said as Ichigo and Karin were the most astonished of the group.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa wait! We were one of the Soul Society's noble families?!" Ichigo asked as Kaichou nodded.

"Former noble family yes. We fell from grace when I got exiled. Isshin had already given the clan a small but noticeable black eye when he chose to retire to the world of the living. I just happened to sink the ship." Kaichou said with a sigh.

"Great. I'm clan royalty." Ichigo grumbled.

"Eh you get used to it. Look at it this way; at least you can technically consider Byakuya an equal now." Rukia said as she playfully elbowed him in the ribs.

"No she said ex-noble family." Ichigo replied.

"So shouldn't we tell Yuzu what's going on?" Karin asked.

"Yeah we should shouldn't we?" Kaichou asked as Isshin nodded.

"That and make arrangements for Ichigo, Karin, and Yuzu to be absent." Isshin said as Kaichou snapped her fingers.

"Oh if it's alright, I've got one more person to add to our little excursion team." Kaichou said as she walked over to the front door.

"Who?" Ichigo asked confused.

"Someone that I've been giving some training since my arrival here in Karakura town. She spotted me by accident when I first arrived. I could sense her potential and when she explained that she was friends with you Ichigo, I figured that she might come in handy in helping you out in the future." Kaichou said as she opened the door, causing everyone to stand stunned at the sight of the person who stood outside the door.

"No way!" Ichigo said stunned as the person entered.

"I don't believe it." Uryu said equally stunned.

"Why do you act so surprised? Don't you know a friend when you see one?" the person asked.

It was Tatsuki Arisawa.

* * *

**End Chapter 9.**

Surprised?

Again...**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE _R&R_!!!**


	10. Tatsuki's Training

**Flashback: Friday evening…**

Tatsuki was walking home alone after school. Orihime had run off with Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, and Uryu for some reason but Tatsuki privately suspected it had something to do with Ichigo's strange ability to transform into these strange black robes with a huge sword on his back.

She wanted to know what it was Ichigo had become. They had been friends for years, even before Ichigo's mother had died. Granted they had drifted apart following Masaki's death but that didn't mean she didn't care for him as a friend. She also wanted to help him somehow with whatever he was doing since Orihime was helping him.

She was walking along when she heard a loud howl from out of nowhere. Suddenly a large hideous beast with a hole in its chest and a large white skull shaped mask appeared from around the corner.

"_Mmm a tasty smelling young soul. You'll make a nice first victim."_ The creature said as it glared straight at Tatsuki who started backing away in fear.

Suddenly…

"Dekiagari-SHUI-**KASAI**!!!"

A thin beam of light shot forward from behind Tatsuki, and struck the beast right between the eyes, causing the creature to split in half right down the center and then dissolve into thin air.

"What the?" Tatsuki said as she turned around to see a woman dressed like a cowgirl with a pair of sunglasses and a bandana over her nose and mouth. She was holding a shotgun with sawn off barrel.

"Who are you?" Tatsuki asked, causing the woman to turn towards her as if startled.

"You can see me?" the woman asked surprised.

"Yes I can see you clear as day. Who are you?" Tatsuki asked as the woman cocked her head to one side.

"They call me the Black Wrangler. I'm what you might call, a Soul Reaper." The woman replied.

"A Soul Reaper? Do you know an orange haired guy named Ichigo Kurosaki?" Tatsuki asked as the Wrangler looked startled again.

"Ichigo? You know him?" the Wrangler asked curiously as Tatsuki nodded.

"Ever since we were little. He's a nice guy and I think he's a Soul Reaper like you. He's got this big sword on his back." Tatsuki explained as the Wrangler looked interested.

"Hmm. You have some pretty strong Spiritual pressure, which would explain how you can see me. But your power is uncontrolled." The Wrangler said as Tatsuki arched an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" Tatsuki asked. The Wrangler removed her sunglasses and pulled her bandana down beneath her chin, revealing her face.

"Answer me this young one, if I helped explain to you who and what Ichigo was, would you be willing to stand by his side like his and your mutual friend Orihime Inoue?" the Wrangler asked as Tatsuki blinked surprised that she knew about Orihime.

"Well I guess, depending on what Soul Reapers do and all. But since Orihime runs around with him I guess it can't be too bad." Tatsuki replied as the Wrangler nodded with her hand to her chin in thought.

"So if you would be willing to stand by his side, you would have to be able to be more than moral support. You would need to learn to focus your spiritual pressure and use it to help Ichigo in times of need. I can sense your potential, and your spiritual pressure is quite high for a beginner. Tell me have you had any sort of fighting experience?" the Wrangler asked before she suddenly felt her hat get blown off her head by a karate high kick.

"Does that answer your question?" Tatsuki asked with a grin as the Wrangler smirked and retrieved her hat.

"I let my guard down. I would never hear the end of it from my brother if he found out. Well done, I guess this means you'll accept whatever training I provide." The Wrangler asked as she dusted off her hat and placed it back on her head.

"Sure. Just show me what to do…sensei" Tatsuki said with a respectful bow which the Wrangler reciprocated.

"Okay then but what's your name?" the Wrangler asked.

"Tatsuki Arisawa. The second strongest girl in Japan, as Orihime puts it." Tatsuki replied.

"Very well then, Tatsuki Arisawa, meet me at this address and tell the manager that the Black Wrangler sent you. He'll show you to a secret underground training area that we can use without having to worry about prying eyes." The Wrangler said as she handed Tatsuki a small business card.

The name of the business was…

"_Urahara Shop."_

"Okay I'll…do that?" Tatsuki said as she noticed the Wrangler had vanished.

* * *

**Later…**

Tatsuki went to the address on the card with a duffle bag full of her karate practice gear. She saw no one around except for a Great Black Hawk sitting on the edge of the roof over the entrance. She walked up to the front door and saw a sign that read "Closed," dangling on the inside of the door window.

"Oh nice going Tatsuki. You should have known better than to listen to a stranger." Tatsuki grumbled.

"No you were right. I just didn't expect Urahara to be out is all." A deep male voice said from behind her. She turned around to see no one but the hawk behind her.

"Who said that?" Tatsuki asked as the hawk cleared its throat.

"Down here. The cute little bird that's talking right now." The hawk said as Tatsuki blinked in disbelief.

"A talking bird?!" Tatsuki asked.

"Well not exactly. Watch carefully." The Hawk said as it started glowing with blue energy and then morphed into a familiar human woman with raven black hair. She then started glowing with green energy as her familiar cowgirl attire appeared on her.

"Whoa!" Tatsuki said with genuine shock.

"Neat huh? It's called Gigai shaping, and it can be very difficult." The Wrangler said as she started heading to the door but staggered on her first step.

"And a bit exhausting too." The Wrangler added as she regained her balance and unlocked the door.

"You have a key?" Tatsuki asked curiously.

"The manager is a good friend of mine, so he let me have a key." The Wrangler said as she opened the door. Once they were both inside, she locked the door back from the inside and then started leading her into the back of the shop.

"So what's so special about this place?" Tatsuki asked as the Wrangler opened a hatch beneath the floor, revealing a ladder that led down into the ground.

"You'll see. Down we go." The Wrangler said as the descended down the long ladder into the underground training area.

"Whoa! Who would have thought there was a place so big, so far under that store?!" Tatsuki asked after she saw the building.

"Yeah, it's a great place to get some training in. Now then…" the Wrangler said as she removed her hat, boots, jacket, glasses, bandana, and gun belt, "…where do you want to start first? Do you want to know more about Ichigo and the Soul Reapers or do you want to begin training now?"

"I'd like to know more about Ichigo and the Soul Reapers." Tatsuki said as she stepped behind a large rock and started changing into her karate uniform.

"Well…"

* * *

**Later…**

After having received a lengthy explanation of the situation, the Wrangler and Tatsuki had finally started training.

Tatsuki was having difficulty in concentrating her spiritual energy into something usable, but the Wrangler wasn't giving up on her…at least not truthfully.

"Come on is this the second strongest girl in Japan?! You're pathetic!" the Wrangler taunted as she dodged Tatsuki's blows with her flash steps.

"Stop moving and you'll see how strong I really am!" Tatsuki growled as she gave chase after the fleeting Wrangler.

"Ha! A first year Soul Reaper cadet can do better than that!" the Wrangler laughed as Tatsuki growled and clinched her fists before charging at the Wrangler and taking a swing at her. The Wrangler dodged the strike, causing Tatsuki to punch a hole, deep into the rock formation behind her target.

"_She's so close. A little more and she's got it."_ The Wrangler said mentally with a smirk. She then flash stepped to another nearby rock formation.

"Come on. Aren't you afraid that you'll make Orihime cry by being unable to protect her?" the Wrangler taunted. That last taunt was over the line, and Tatsuki was livid as she charged towards the Wrangler with her fist reared back. She didn't notice as her entire right arm burst into red flames. Curiously the flames had no effect on her or her clothes.

"_That's it!" _the Wrangler said with an excited grin as she dodged the strike and watched with satisfaction as the entire rock formation she was standing in front of shattered into pieces. Tatsuki froze in place after seeing the formation shatter; she then noticed the shrinking flames on her outstretched arm and blinked in surprise.

"What in the-?" Tatsuki asked confused as she gripped her arm. She then heard someone golf clapping from nearby. She turned to see it was the Wrangler with a huge smile on her face.

"Stage one…passed." The Wrangler said as Tatsuki arched an eyebrow.

"Passed?! I never got a single hit on you!" Tatsuki argued as the Wrangler nodded.

"That's true but that wasn't the point of the exercise. The point never was to hit me but to awaken your spiritual abilities. In your case, enhanced strength coupled with a unique connection to fire based abilities." The Wrangler said as she scratched her chin.

"So, what's the next step?" Tatsuki asked as the Wrangler tossed her a water bottle.

"We take a five minute break then we try to see if we can trigger those powers again without violence." The Wrangler said with a smile.

"So. Do you have a name besides the Black Wrangler?" Tatsuki asked as the Wrangler nodded.

"Yep, but you're going to have to prove yourself ready before I reveal it to you. I will tell you a bit about my past however." The Wrangler said as she went about explaining that she was a Captain in the thirteen Court Guard Squads and the cause of her getting exiled.

"That was pretty low of the Central 46 to do that to you. How were you to know it was something they wanted hidden?" Tatsuki asked.

"It wasn't so much as an issue of my constant researching it but more of an issue of my constant threatening to expose it if they didn't confess it. Naturally they couldn't allow that so they exiled me. But I hear that the Seireitei has finally confessed to accidently creating the Bounts. But it doesn't change anything really since I'm still exiled." The Wrangler said as she checked her watch.

"You would think they would let you back in now." Tatsuki said as the Wrangler stood up.

"Well it's all water under the bridge, but break time's over and it's time to continue our training." The Wrangler said as Tatsuki stood up and the training continued.

* * *

**The following afternoon…**

Tatsuki and the Wrangler had been training hard the night before and Tatsuki was now able to control her power at will. She was now able to cause her arms and feet to ignite into flames whenever she wanted to deliver a particularly powerful blow. She still couldn't land a blow on the Wrangler however.

That morning however she received a letter from the Wrangler to meet her at an abandoned warehouse where they would continue their training.

Tatsuki found the Wrangler examining her nails while sitting atop a crate.

"Ah Tatsuki, you're here. And you're early. I like that." The Wrangler said as she hopped off the crate and approached her apprentice.

"I came as soon as I could. Orihime said she was going to be out for a while so I have the whole afternoon free." Tatsuki replied as she quickly changed into her Karate uniform.

"Okay then. Now today's lesson is evasion." The Wrangler said as she drew her pistols and held them close together.

"Kae!" she ordered and her pistols morphed into a single katana. The blade was shaped like any katana blade would be except the bladed edge was a light grey while the other end was a dark grey. The hilt had no guard and was wrapped in a single white cloth that dangled down a bit. It looked like Ichigo's sword only it was a katana.

"This is Hensen Tatsujin…my Zanpakuto in its true form. I'm going to use it to try and attack you, and your job is simply to evade my attacks. Think you can handle it?" the Wrangler asked as Tatsuki smirked and started running.

"Excellent. So the hunt is ON!!!" the Wrangler shouted with a grin as she flash stepped after her.

Tatsuki was not at all prepared for the Wrangler's quick reflexes and skill with the flash step. As a result Tatsuki was quickly getting scratches and small cuts from Hensen Tatsujin. After a while her senses and reflexes were starting to improve, and finally Tatsuki was able to deliver a flaming blow into the Wrangler's rib cage.

"Ooh nice shot." The Wrangler said as she slid to the halt against the ground, "Now let's see you do it again."

The Wrangler quickly vanished in another flash step but Tatsuki quickly whirled around and delivered a flaming kick across the Wrangler's face as she reappeared. The Wrangler had to pause a moment to recover but smiled as she wiped the blood off her cheek.

"Now to increase the danger." The Wrangler said as she held Hensen Tatsujin level.

"Strengthen Hensen Tatsujin." She said as the Zanpakuto was released into its Shikai form. It had taken the appearance of Ichigo's Zanpakuto and Tatsuki noticed.

"Hey that's Ichigo's!" Tatsuki exclaimed as the Wrangler wagged her finger at her.

"Nah-ah, it only looks like Ichigo's Zanpakuto. Hensen Tatsujin is a shape shifter type Zanpakuto so it can take the shape of any weapon I want it to. It can even mimic the appearance of other Zanpakuto but not their abilities. However it can only take the appearance of certain weapons while in a certain form. For example, those two revolvers can only be created in its sealed form. It can take the form of rifles and other more powerful guns and mimic other Zanpakuto in Shikai. My Bankai is a different story. It can take the form of multiple heavy weapons but even in its basic unaltered form it's deadly." The Wrangler explained.

"Oh. Then let's get on with the training." Tatsuki said as she turned and started to run, and so the hunt was on again. Tatsuki did exceptionally well this time around and soon both women were sporting injuries.

"You've done well Tatsuki. I-." the Wrangler said but suddenly sensed something.

"What? What is it?" Tatsuki asked. The Wrangler didn't say a word but she quickly donned her hat and disguise before flash stepping away.

"I guess that means training is over." Tatsuki said as she shrugged and changed.

Later that night, Tatsuki was at home, about to go to sleep when she heard something tapping at her window. She sat up and saw a certain Great Black Hawk sitting at the window. Tatsuki quickly opened it and allowed the bird in.

"Ah thank you." The Wrangler said as she hopped inside.

"No problem Sensei." Tatsuki said as the Wrangler stretched its wings.

"I know this may seem like an imposition but may I stay with you tonight?" the Wrangler asked as Tatsuki shrugged.

"Sure but I don't have an extra bed available." Tatsuki replied as the Wrangler chuckled.

"Oh no problem there. The back of a chair is fine for me while in this form. You may want to put some newspaper or something underneath. I'll be gone by morning, I've got to meet a friend for breakfast tomorrow and I need to pick something up before I do." The Wrangler said as Tatsuki nodded.

"So are we still on for training tomorrow afternoon?" Tatsuki asked as the Wrangler turned towards her and sighed.

"Actually do you mind if I take a rain check. Something's come up and I'm going to be busy all day tomorrow and probably the day after too." The Wrangler said as Tatsuki shrugged.

"Sure crash here as long as you want." Tatsuki replied.

"I believe I owe you an apology for ending our lesson prematurely. You passed steps two and three by the way. I only regret that we didn't reach step four." The Wrangler said as she hopped up onto a chair that Tatsuki had prepared for her.

"It's no big deal, besides these skills alone should help me protect Orihime and her friends' even better now." Tatsuki said as the Wrangler nodded in agreement.

"Agreed. I also believe that you have earned the right to know my true identity." The Wrangler said as Tatsuki blinked in surprise.

"Really?" she asked as the wrangler nodded.

"Yes. My full name and title is Captain Kaichou Kurosaki, Fourteenth Squad Captain, Alias: the Black Wrangler." The Wrangler explained as Tatsuki blinked.

"Did you say Kurosaki?" Tatsuki asked surprised.

"Yes as in Ichigo Kurosaki. He's my nephew." Kaichou said with a grin.

"No way! Ichigo's aunt is a Soul Reaper Captain?!" Tatsuki asked. Kaichou laughed and started explaining everything about Isshin's past as well.

The next morning Tatsuki didn't find Kaichou anywhere, same with the following day. She did overhear Ichigo talking with his Soul Reaper friends that his aunt had unexpectedly come home to visit the night before while they were at school. She was invited by Orihime to go see a taping of Spirit Hunter. There she unexpectedly encountered Kaichou.

After she saw her Sensei drive off the crowd at the taping, she was confused until she heard the unfamiliar shriek of the strange white creatures. She wanted to fight but Kaichou had given her a stern warning during their first day of training to not reveal her powers until the time was right and Kaichou had reminded her of that through a simple shaking of her head when Tatsuki tried to enter a fighting stance.

However when Tatsuki got home from fleeing the scene, she found a letter slid under her door. It was from Kaichou. The letter read…

"_The time has come. Go to the Kurosaki Clinic and wait until I open the door for you." – K. Kurosaki._

Tatsuki realized that she needed to move. She quickly made sure she had a suitcase packed just in case she would have to leave town or even the world of the living, and headed straight for the Kurosaki Clinic.

* * *

**End Chapter 10.**

Next up, the continuation of Chapter 9.


	11. Return to the Soul Society

Tatsuki's sudden appearance threw the whole gang for a loop. Even Yoruichi and Urahara were surprised.

"Tatsuki, glad to see you got my message." Kaichou said as Tatsuki nodded.

"Glad you invited me Sensei." Tatsuki replied as all eyes turned back to Kaichou.

"Sensei?" Ichigo asked surprised.

"Yes. Sensei. From Friday evening to Saturday Afternoon, I helped guide Tatsuki to use her spiritual energy. She still has more to learn but at least now she can do more than provide moral support. Think of her as a temporary replacement for Uryu until he can find a way to alter his powers." Kaichou said as Orihime threw her arms around her friend.

"Oh Tatsuki I'm so glad you can join us!" Orihime rejoiced.

"Hey at least I can keep whatever pervert guys there are in the Soul Society away from you as well as murder the ones that make her cry." Tatsuki said with a grin.

"So when do you suppose we should tell Yuzu about this?" Karin asked, pointing her thumb over to her still sleeping sister.

"I'll tell her when she wakes up in the morning. She might take it better coming from me." Ichigo said as Isshin nodded.

"I couldn't think of anyone I think she would prefer more." Isshin said, placing a hand on his son's shoulder.

"I'll be getting the Reishihenkanki ready for tomorrow. It's going to be an all-nighter." Urahara said as Kaichou nodded.

"Mind if I lend a hand? I'm pretty handy when it comes to technology. I am a part time scientist after all." Kaichou said as Urahara nodded.

"Sure, I'll appreciate the help. I know Tessai will too." Urahara said as Kaichou turned to Tatsuki.

"I assume you did some packing?" Kaichou asked as Tatsuki nodded.

"Yes Sensei, I'll go do some additional packing since we don't have to leave until morning. I had a bag packed already in case we were pressed on time." Tatsuki said as she headed for the door.

"All Soul Reapers on the other hand, should stay here for the night for added protection." Soi Fon said as Toshiro and Yoruichi nodded.

"I agree. We need top security on this." Yoruichi said as she turned to Orihime, Chad, and Uryu.

"You three may want to go pack as well. You do want to go to the Soul Society prepared right?" Yoruichi asked as they nodded.

"Oh yes, I'll go pack real quick. Rangiku, do you want to help me pack?" Orihime asked as Rangiku sighed.

"Love to, can't. I have to stay here and guard Yuzu. You go on ahead though." Rangiku said as Orihime shrugged and headed for the door with Chad and Uryu.

"(Sigh) I'll get Yuzu to bed." Ichigo said as he gently picked up his sister and carried her up the stairs.

"I guess this means I'm finally going to get to see your home eh Toshiro?" Karin asked as Toshiro nodded.

"Yes but hopefully I'll be able to get you and your sister into the Soul Reaper Academy." Toshiro said as Karin pondered.

"That sounds cool. You think you could give me some tips to help me look cool in front of the other kids?" Karin asked as Toshiro arched an eyebrow.

"Kids? What are you talking about, most of the students at the Academy tend to be around the same age group as Ichigo. You and Yuzu would be the youngest ones there." Toshiro said, causing Karin to grumble.

"Great, last thing I need is for more people to pick on me because of my age." Karin sighed.

"With any luck, you won't have to worry about that. Yuzu's status will most likely warrant a bodyguard. Bodyguards for people of that level are usually Lieutenants or higher. She'll most likely get to choose her bodyguard too." Toshiro explained.

"Do I get a bodyguard?" Karin asked as Toshiro sighed in frustration.

"Probably not but stick with Yuzu and her bodyguard can probably double as yours." Toshiro replied as Isshin approached.

"Karin we probably should get packed then get to bed. We're going to have a long day ahead of us all." Isshin said as Karin sighed and nodded.

"Please tell me you're not going to bodyguard me." Karin asked as they reached the top of the stairs. Isshin froze at that comment.

"Why not?! You don't want your old man to be your valiant defender?! I am a Captain you know and Captains are some of the strongest in the SOOOOO!!!" Isshin grunted as Karin leapt up and kicked him down the stairs.

"CAPTAIN OR NOT YOU'RE STILL ANNOYING!!!" Karin shouted as she watched her father roll down the stairs.

"It amazes me how such a skilled Captain can be so, so..." Toshiro said as he searched for the word.

"Human?" Yoruichi asked while in her cat form and on the counter.

"Shockingly that word seems to fit his description perfectly." Toshiro replied.

* * *

**Early the next morning…**

Ichigo was sound asleep in bed when he felt something moving around on top of his bed.

"Huh?" Ichigo moaned as his eyes cracked open to see…

"(Sing-song) Good morning."

**"YAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"** Ichigo screamed as blood spurt from his nose at the sight of a naked Yoruichi, wriggling on her back while on his bed.

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT!?!?!" Ichigo shrieked.

"I always get the same reaction from you no matter how many times I do it." Yoruichi giggled as Ichigo quickly threw the sheet over her.

"I don't care JUST PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!!!" Ichigo shrieked. Down the hall Isshin could be heard shouting…

"Well done Ichigo, you're now a man!"

"SHUT UP DAD AND STOP BEING A PERVERT!!!" Ichigo shrieked as he held the sheets over Yoruichi's naked body.

"You know you're pretty cute when you blush like that." Yoruichi replied while being pinned under the sheet, causing Ichigo to whimper.

"Just get dressed! Turn back into a cat! Something! Anything! Please!!!" He pleaded as Yoruichi sighed with a grin.

"You're just no fun Ichigo." Yoruichi said as she morphed back into a cat and walked casually out of the room. Rukia then opened the closet door with a serious look on her face and her hands on her hips.

"Do you have something you want to tell me?" Rukia asked as Ichigo gave her an exasperated look.

"What-I-no-me-ah-ooh-dit-bach-ugh." Ichigo stuttered before fainting.

"I thought so." Rukia said with a knowing smirk.

* * *

**Later…**

After having recovered from the shock of the morning, Ichigo entered Yuzu and Karin's room to find Yuzu sitting up in her bed and holding "Bostov" close. She looked depressed.

"Hey." Ichigo said as he sat down at the foot of her bed.

"Dad says we're going somewhere special. He says it's because I've got something very important inside of me. He also said that you would explain it to me better." Yuzu said as Ichigo sighed and nodded.

"Yeah. Well you remember last night when we were attacked by those monsters?" Ichigo asked as Yuzu nodded.

"Do you remember that I and a whole bunch of our friends were dressed in those black robes with swords? Even dad?" Ichigo asked as Yuzu nodded again.

"Well. The truth is we are what are known as Soul Reapers. We help the spirits of the dead pass on into the afterlife, to a world known as the Soul Society. I'm only a Deputy Soul Reaper, but dad and Aunty Kaichou are both full blown Captains and the Captains are some of the most powerful Soul Reapers around." Ichigo explained as Yuzu looked worried as if in thought.

"But you're more powerful Ichigo, I can feel it. You've got this aura that's far greater than Toshiro's. Even Dad's isn't as powerful as you." Yuzu said as Ichigo smiled and ruffled her hair.

"That's our Spiritual Pressure or Reiatsu you sense. Believe it or not, you were born with the same amount of spiritual pressure as Karin, but your soul was picked to hold a very important object to both us and the Soul Reapers. See the Soul Society is ruled by a king, and the king lives in another world different than the Soul Society, and in order for his loyal servants to get to him from where they are, they need the key. Well Yuzu…you are that key." Ichigo said as Yuzu looked down at her chest then back up at Ichigo.

"What's going to happen to me Ichigo?" Yuzu asked worriedly.

"We're going to get to go to the Soul Society, and you're going to learn how to be a Soul Reaper and seal that key inside of you away so those monsters that attacked us last night can't get us anymore." Ichigo explained as Yuzu gave a small smile.

"Will you go with me?" Yuzu asked.

"Of course I will. So will Karin, Dad, Aunty Kaichou, even Rukia…who is NOT my girlfriend." Ichigo said as he started tickling her, causing her to giggle uncontrollably.

"Yes she is!" Yuzu giggled, causing Ichigo to increase his tickle attack.

"Is not!" Ichigo replied while laughing.

"Is so!" Yuzu giggled. The exchange continued for a while, even though the two didn't notice Rukia watching with a smile from outside the door.

Finally the tickle war was over; with neither side the victor since Ichigo gave up but still refused to admit Rukia was his girlfriend.

"So, do you want to go to the Soul Society and learn how to be a mighty Soul Reaper?" Ichigo asked as he held out his hand to her. Yuzu smiled and grabbed a hold of it.

"Oh sure you're just going to run off and leave the cute adorable fuzzy mascot behind again!!!" Kon shouted as he leapt up onto his feet.

"Bostov! You're alive!" Yuzu said happily.

"Actually his name is Kon." Ichigo said as he smashed the doll under his fist.

* * *

**Later…**

At Urahara Shop in the underground facility, the group stood prepared to pass through the Reishihenkanki to the Soul Society.

"I've prepared several Gigais and artificial souls that will masquerade as you while you're gone. I've done my best to mimic your personalities and memories in these mod souls so that no one should notice that they're fakes." Urahara said to the group.

"Did you make sure to include some kind of instruction for mine that keeps that pervert Chizuru away from Orihime?" Tatsuki asked as Urahara stood still for a moment.

"Yep I sure did, no worries!" Urahara said before quickly leaning over to Tessai and whispering, "Remind me to add that to Tatsuki's mod soul."

"Okay boys and girls; remember the rules of passing though here. Don't stop running until you reach the other side." Kaichou said as she donned her sunglasses and bandana. Yuzu and Karin were quickly picked up by Chad.

"Is everyone ready?" Toshiro asked as everyone nodded.

"As ready as we'll ever be." Ichigo said as Toshiro then turned and gave Urahara a nod. Urahara then flipped the switch that activated the Reishihenkanki, causing the large square shaped portal to glow with bright purple energy, and the group quickly raced through.

Fortunately for them, the cleaner wasn't on duty that day and they successfully passed on through to the Soul Society without incident.

They came flying down in a rain of glowing blue meteors towards the West Rukongai district.

In the Seireitei, many of the Soul Reapers noticed this and soon the alarms were sounding.

"Alert! Intruders in the West Rukongai district! Repeat, Ryoka have infiltrated the West Rukongai district." The guards shouted as the large walls of sekkiseki rock fell into place around the Seireitei.

"What's all the racket about?" Kenpachi asked one of the passing members of his squad.

"C-Captain Zaraki sir! Ryoka have been spotted entering the Soul Society via the West Rukongai district!" the officer reported as Kenpachi looked up towards where the comets were descending. Soon the familiar grin spread across Kenpachi's face.

"Ichigo. You've come back."

* * *

**In the Rukongai district…**

The comets landed in close proximity to each other and everyone had regrouped in no time.

"For those first time guests, allow me to be the first to welcome you all to the Soul Society." Kaichou said as she removed her sunglasses and lowered her bandana.

"This is the Soul Society? I was expecting something more spectacular." Karin said as Chad put her and Yuzu down.

"Well I'm certainly impressed." Yuzu said as she looked around.

"Come! Everyone! We should head towards the Seireitei." Toshiro said as Isshin rocked on his heels while whistling innocently and Kaichou sighed and shook her head.

"What's the matter? Did you not hear Captain Hitsugaya's order?" Soi Fon asked as Yoruichi sighed.

"Don't you get it Soi Fon? Isshin is retired and thus has forfeited his permission to enter the Seireitei unless he has permission from either General Yamamoto or the Central 46. And Kaichou's banishment is still in effect so she can't enter period." Yoruichi explained.

"But the Central 46 were killed by Aizen and there aren't any plans to replace them…So General Yamamoto may be more willing to overturn the Central 46's orders." Toshiro replied.

"For the time being Captain Hitsugaya, Isshin and I will be fine here in Rukongai. Besides I've got a friend we can stay with here just outside of town." Kaichou said as everyone but Yoruichi arched an eyebrow.

"Yoruichi I believe you know the way." Kaichou said as Yoruichi nodded.

"I guess we should make sure that dad and Aunty Kaichou get to their friend's house okay." Yuzu said as the other Soul Reaper's hearts sank, realizing that they had no choice but to stay with Yuzu. Soi Fon however released a Hell Butterfly towards the Seireitei before joining the group.

"Then lead the way Yoruichi." Kaichou said as Yoruichi lead them off into the forest. Soon they came across the familiar but always unique sight of…

"Ganju's sister's place?!" Ichigo asked as Kaichou chuckled.

"Yep, I've known his sister for years." Kaichou said as they were instantly greeted by Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko.

"(Gasp) Captain Wrangler! We are honored by your return to us!" the twin guards said in unison as they bowed humbly and repeatedly to the Black Wrangler.

"Hey guys, is your boss in?" Kaichou asked.

"Ah, she is currently resting but Ganju is currently in. May we escort you into the house milady?" the twins asked as Kaichou motioned to carry on.

"You have quite the report with these guys. How do you know them?" Ichigo asked.

"Simple, they were the third seats of squad fourteen when it existed." Kaichou replied as they entered the house and started descending down the staircase.

"Have you seen how funny this place looks Karin?" Yuzu asked with an amused look.

"Hysterical." Karin replied in a bored tone.

"Hey if you like it so much, maybe we can remodel our clinic the same way too!" Isshin suggested before Karin kicked him in the face.

"I'D RATHER PIN YOU TO THE WALL OUTSIDE!!!" Karin shouted angrily. Soon they reached the bottom floor and the twins opened the door, revealing Ganju sitting bored where Kukaku usually was seated.

"Hey-hey! Ichigo! Long time no see!" Ganju shouted as he saw the Soul Reaper.

"Ganju." Ichigo said with a nod.

"Ganju is your sister home?" Yoruichi asked.

"Uh no not really. At least I don't think so." Ganju replied nervously. He was sweating buckets.

"Oh yes I am!" a muffled female voice from one of the side rooms shouted.

"Oh uh, allow me to introduce my sister Kukaku!" Ganju yelped as he opened the door, revealing a groggy Kukaku Shiba. She then started looking the group over but her eyes rested on Isshin. Isshin's eyes were twitching as he glared at her.

Suddenly.

"**DAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"** the two screamed in unison as they pointed at each other.

"What? You two know each other?" Ganju asked confused.

"Oh no not this again!" Kaichou groaned.

* * *

**End Chapter 11.**

Will our heroes make it into the Seireitei? Will the LeBlancs follow them to the Soul Society? Find out in the chapters to come.


	12. Kukaku Vs Isshin

Earlier in the Seireitei, Head-Captain Yamamoto was seated in the main meeting room where the Captain's meetings usually took place. He was currently speaking with his Lieutenant, Chojiro Sasakibe, about the Ryoka sightings.

"Do we know the identity of the Ryoka?" General Yamamoto asked as his lieutenant shook his head.

"No sir. They haven't even made any attempt to enter the Seireitei what so ever." The Lieutenant replied.

"Keep the patrols alert. We must know who these Ryoka are and why they are here." The General said. Suddenly three members of the Punishment Force flash stepped into the room from the balcony.

"General Yamamoto sir. We're sorry for the interruption but we've received an urgent message from Captain Soi Fon." The leader said as he opened his hands, revealing a hell butterfly.

"Captain Soi Fon is on a mission to the world of the living. I can assume that this is her report on the Black Wrangler issue." General Yamamoto replied.

"Sir with all due respect, she's here. The hell butterfly has an urgent message for you from her that will explain everything." The leader said as the butterfly flew to Lieutenant Sasakibe's finger. After a moment, the Lieutenant gasped in shock and turned to the General.

"Sir, Captain Soi Fon is here but her reasons are justifiable. You should hear this message for yourself sir!" the Lieutenant said as the butterfly flew to the General's finger. After a moment he dropped his cane in shock.

"Call an emergency Captain's meeting! Have the Lieutenants standing by as well!" Yamamoto ordered as his Lieutenant bowed and ran out. Yamamoto then returned his gaze to the small butterfly on his finger.

"Can…can it all be true?"

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Isshin flew in with a swing of his fist and Kukaku did the same, both of them growling angrily and delivering a blow to the face at the same time. Their fists separated as they staggered back a bit.

The crowd around was noticeably stunned and taken aback by the sudden outbreak of a fistfight. Kaichou was standing nearby with her arms crossed and her eyes rolled up towards the ceiling. She was far from being impressed.

Isshin recovered from the blow first and grabbed Kukaku by the bandages on her head and spun her around him before releasing her and launching her towards one of the closed doors.

"YOU OLD HAG! TAKE A FLYING LEAP!" Isshin shouted as Kukaku flew through the door. Isshin then started charging at her.

"TAKE THAT!" he shouted but was quickly kicked in the face and flew clear across the other side of the room.

"I'LL TEAR YOU APART!!!" Kukaku shouted mid-kick and chased after him. She grabbed him by the ankles as sinister grin swept her face. She then shoved her foot hard against his crotch causing him to cry out in agony.

He managed to kick her off though, sending her through the front door and startling one of the twin guards. She quickly recovered and ran back in to continue the fight. Kaichou was standing in the middle of the room, ignoring the carnage her brother and Kukaku were inflicting around her when suddenly she felt her cowboy hat get knocked off. She glared up at the lack of a hat while shaking in a suppressed urge to murder the two at the moment for that.

She then looked at the ground and saw her hat lying helplessly on the floor, just I time for her to see Kukaku step on it and flatten it. That did it.

"**YOU!!! ****IDIOTS!!!****" **She shrieked as her fists glowed with bright red magic. The spectators took it as a quick cue to run for it and they were right. Kaichou angrily slammed her fists into the ground and caused a massive explosion to rip through the house, causing the two opponents to get blown to opposite sides of the house, and a burst of explosive energy to tear the banner above the house off after blowing through the roof. It was so powerful that the two giant stone arms fell away from the house.

"Kinda…excessive don't ya think?" Karin asked. She and everyone else were understandably shell-shocked.

"I think we know why Kaichou was kicked out." Ichigo said.

"They have it rough." Rukia said as they finally recovered and headed back down stairs. They found Kaichou with Isshin's back pinned under her boot.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?! Huh?! You start beatin' each other the second you see one another again after one hundred ten years?! That ain't safe! Look at this I jacked the whole house up! Look! Look!" Kaichou growled at Isshin, stomping on him a couple of times for emphasis.

"But sis…" Isshin pleaded but got stomped again.

"Don't back talk!" Kaichou replied. She then noticed the crowd of onlookers. The vain on her forehead looked ready to burst.

"You got something to say?!" she asked the on lookers who shuddered in fear.

"NO MA'AM!!!" they said in unison.

"What happened here?" Kukaku asked as she recovered. She then saw Kaichou glaring at her.

"Uh-oh." She whimpered and started shaking as Kaichou approached and grabbed her by the head, yanking her up to her level.

"I expected better of you Kukaku! Going off like that on Isshin! What the hell is this feud all about anyway?!" Kaichou said as Kukaku sweat buckets.

"I am so sorry." Kukaku muttered in fear.

"Okay. Just so you understand. So kiss and make up already." Kaichou ordered as she released Kukaku who flopped back onto the floor and walked off. Kukaku then quickly scurried on her belly over to Isshin, who was still lying limp on the floor.

"Your sister's scary." Kukaku whispered.

"Ain't she?" Isshin replied.

"Uh, Aunt Kaichou…what just happened?" Ichigo asked as Kaichou rolled her eyes.

"(Psh) Just an old feud that's been raging between the Kurosaki and Shiba clans for ages. Isshin and Kukaku take the feud a little too seriously. It all started generations ago…I don't get it." Kaichou explained as Ganju and Ichigo exchanged glances.

"So…how do you know my sister?" Ganju asked curiously.

"Simple…she was my Lieutenant." Kaichou replied.

"**HUH?!?!"** Ichigo and Ganju asked in unison.

"My sister was a Soul Reaper?!" Ganju asked in disbelief.

"Yep. Many members of the Shiba clan have become Soul Reapers. Your brother Kaien was the last member of the Shiba clan to become a Soul Reaper. Kukaku left when squad fourteen was disbanded and I was exiled." Kaichou explained as the two on the floor climbed slowly onto their feet.

"Ugh I hate it when that Kido is used on me." Kukaku groaned.

"You want more?"Kaichou asked, making a fist.

"No-no-no-no-no." Kukaku cowered.

"Ha! My sis is just as scared of her as I am of…Ku-ka-ku?" Ganju laughed but then whimpered as he saw Kukaku's angry face glaring at him.

"That's enough violence for now. We came here to lay low not set off a bomb." Kaichou said as she recovered her flattened and now scorched hat.

"Ugh do you have any idea how much it costs to buy a Stetson Stallion?" Kaichou asked as Isshin leapt fearfully into Kukaku's arms.

"So what's the story? Why did you come here in the first place?" Kukaku asked nervously.

"Easy." Kaichou said as she quickly explained about Yuzu's carrying the King's Key in her soul and that it had accidently entered Shikai form.

"Ah so you're hoping to get her into the Soul Reaper Academy to help her learn to seal it back eh?" Kukaku asked as Kaichou nodded.

"Yes but Isshin and I don't have the authorization to enter the Seireitei unless General Yamamoto or the Central 46 gives us authorization. Since Central 46 is dead we just have to wait until General Yamamoto gets word about us and makes a decision. So that's why we came here so that the two of us can have somewhere to stay in the Soul Society while the others go in." Kaichou explained as Kukaku smiled.

"I can't refuse you Captain. Make yourself at home. Isshin if you scratch the walls or make a mess I will kill you!" Kukaku warned as Isshin sweat dropped.

"No problem." Isshin said as Toshiro interjected.

"Does this mean we can go now?" He asked.

"That depends. Are you ready to go into the Seireitei, Yuzu?" Ichigo asked as Yuzu nodded and grabbed his hand.

"We'll try and be back as soon as possible." Ichigo said as he and the others turned to leave. As they reached the surface they all felt a powerful Spiritual pressure that made them all freeze in place.

"Whoa do you feel that?" Ichigo grunted as both Captains recognized the pressure and paled at the mere feeling of it.

"My message was received." Soi Fon grunted.

"Huh?" Yoruichi asked.

"I sent a message to Head Captain Yamamoto that we were here." Soi Fon replied. Soon Kaichou, Isshin, and Kukaku emerged upon feeling the powerful Spiritual Pressure and they two froze in place.

"Whose is that?" Tatsuki asked. Her question was soon answered as a group of Soul Reapers appeared out of nowhere. But they weren't ordinary Soul Reapers; they were the Captains…every last one of them. Unohana, Byakuya, Komamura, Kyoraku, Kenpachi, and Mayuri…but the one that made them shake the most was none other than General Yamamoto himself. Ukitake however appeared to be absent at the moment.

"Ah so these are the Ryoka who arrived. I somehow suspected it was the Deputy Soul Reaper again. Given the circumstances I am more relieved than annoyed by your presence here Ichigo Kurosaki." Yamamoto said as he surveyed the group.

"Which one of you is the girl Yuzu Kurosaki?" Yamamoto asked as Ichigo held Yuzu close.

"This is her General, but please if she get's afraid it will cause the key to grow unstable and open up holes in the world barriers and allow enemies to flow through like water." Kaichou pleaded as Yamamoto glared at her with his eyes open, causing her to collapse to the ground as if paralyzed.

"Captain Wrangler. I never expected to see you in the Soul Society again after the Central 46 had you exiled. Why have you returned?" Yamamoto asked tersely.

"To…pro-tect…my…niece." Kaichou grunted as the Captains realized the situation. Yuzu was Kaichou's niece. Yamamoto instantly ended his Spirit Pressure induced paralysis.

"I see. This brings on a new topic of discussion. We must reexamine your case before we pass sentence. Captain Wrangler will you come peacefully?" General Yamamoto asked as Kaichou drew Hensen Tatsujin and returned it to its original form. She then knelt down and held the handle out to General Yamamoto in a surrendering bow.

"I surrender my life and my trust willingly into the hands of the Soul Reapers. I surrender my Zanpakuto as a symbol of this trust." Kaichou said as General Yamamoto took the Zanpakuto and handed it off to Soi Fon.

"Captain Soi Fon, take her to the Penance Cell. She is allowed supervised visits." Yamamoto ordered as Soi Fon bowed and snapped her fingers. Instantly four members of the Punishment Force appeared and attached a red collar to her neck that made Rukia wince at the sight of. It reminded her of her own narrow escape from execution.

"Aunty Kaichou!" Yuzu cried out as she reached for her aunt.

"Yuzu stay back! I'll be okay little one. Don't worry." Kaichou comforted as Ichigo held Yuzu close. The guards bound Kaichou's hands behind her.

"General Yamamoto…" Rukia interrupted, "…May I escort the prisoner to the Penance Cell?"

"Very well. If that is what you wish, but be warned that if she escapes, it will be on your head miss Kuchiki." General Yamamoto replied as Rukia joined in with the guards and led Kaichou, who held her head up high, off to the Penance Cell.

"Now, Former Captain Isshin Kurosaki, you are granted entrance into the Seireitei and will you join us in escorting this young soul to the Seireitei?" General Yamamoto asked as Isshin nodded.

"She's my daughter sir, and only if Ichigo and his friends can escort her as well." Isshin replied as General Yamamoto nodded.

"It is agreed." Yamamoto said as he and the Captains formed a circle around Yuzu, with her companions in the center. Yamamoto then revealed a small gem from his pockets and a bright flash of light enveloped them all. When the light faded they were no longer there, leaving Ganju and Kukaku behind.

"Where did they go sis? The Seireitei?" Ganju asked as Kukaku gave a somber nod.

"Yeah…and we need to see if we can get in too. I have a feeling that we're going to be needed at some point in the near future." Kukaku said as she turned and reentered the house.

* * *

**Later…**

Ichigo and his group along with Isshin and Yoruichi were resting in a room within the Senzaikyu as they eagerly awaited news on either Kaichou's fate or if their submitted plan of action regarding Yuzu and Karin's admission into the Academy was approved or not. Renji, Matsumoto, and Toshiro had left to join their fellow officers, and Ikkaku and Yumichika had returned to the Squad 11 barracks. Rukia hadn't returned yet but they had heard that Kaichou was successfully deposited into the Penance Cell without incident.

At the moment Kaichou was laying against the wall. She had been put into a plain white robe with the red collar around her neck. She then noticed the cell door open and Rukia entered with one of the masked guards.

"You're still here? I would have thought you had gone back to Ichigo and the others." Kaichou said as Rukia sighed.

"I figured you might want some company." Rukia said as Kaichou's keen intuition kicked in.

"I think we both know you're here for a different reason. You wanted to ask me something." Kaichou said as Rukia sighed and looked away nervously.

"Am I that transparent?" Rukia asked as Kaichou let out a soft chuckle.

"Tell me what's on your mind. I'm not going anywhere…at least not at the moment." Kaichou said as Rukia sat down on her knees.

"Well I…I wanted to ask…When you see Ichigo and me together? What do you think we are?" Rukia asked as Kaichou chuckled.

"I remember two friends of mine. Well a relative and a friend of mine. They tended to get along quite well, sure they'd bicker and quarrel but there was one thing that neither of them knew about the other. It took a third pair of eyes to see the truth and a third mouth to tell them what the eyes saw and the ears heard. Do you know who they were?" Kaichou asked as Rukia looked confused and shook her head.

"The friend was a beautiful young woman by the name of Masaki. And the relative was my brother Isshin. I was that third pair of eyes and ears and that third mouth. Think about it…then put yourself and Ichigo in their place and you'll see what they didn't know about the other." Kaichou explained as she leaned back.

"What didn't they know?" Rukia asked as Kaichou looked at her square in the face.

"Ah but that would be ruining the story." Kaichou replied with a smile as she gave a relaxed sigh. Rukia pondered for a moment then stood up and took a brief glance around the room, remembering when she was the one wearing the white robes and red collar. She then turned with a sigh and left in silence.

"You'll figure it out Rukia…and when you do, you'll end up like Isshin and Masaki…only alive." Kaichou said into the empty room after the door sealed shut behind Rukia.

* * *

**Back with our heroes…**

Ichigo and the others were sitting in the room quietly. They then heard what sounded like running footsteps, but they were too light to be from an adult as Isshin noticed.

"What is that?" Isshin asked. Suddenly…

"Supa-Speed!" a young voice shouted before blowing clean through the wall, and crashed straight into Ichigo head first, sending him into the opposite wall.

"Welcome back Itsygo! I-missed-you-I-missed-you-I-missed-you!!!" A certain young female Arrancar said excitedly as she nuzzled her face into Ichigo's chest.

"Wha-?! Nel!?!?" Ichigo asked bewildered.

"Uh Ichigo is there something you want to tell us?" Isshin asked with an amused smile.

"DAD IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!!!" Ichigo shrieked as Nel crawled onto his back.

"It certainly isn't Mr. Kurosaki! This is Nel; she helped to rescue me from Aizen!" Orihime explained.

"She's also the former third Espada." Uryu added.

"Aww she's so cute." Tatsuki gushed along with Yuzu, causing everyone to shoot a surprised look at the tomboy. No one was surprised at Yuzu though.

"What?" Tatsuki asked confused.

"Hey Itsygo who are all da new girls?" Nel asked with a suspicious glare at the Deputy Soul Reaper.

"These are my sisters Karin and Yuzu, mine and Orihime's friend Tatsuki, and one of my mentors, Yoruichi Shihoin. You remember Orihime right?" Ichigo asked as Nel looked Tatsuki, Orihime, and Yoruichi over carefully.

"What are your relationships wit Itsygo?" she asked interrogatively.

"(Sigh) She's gotten quite attached to me since Hueco Mundo." Ichigo added as Yoruichi chuckled.

"Well she is cute." Yoruichi said as she patted the young Arrancar on the mask.

"So what's everyone wait n for?" Nel asked as she leapt off Ichigo's back.

"We're waiting for news on what the Soul Reapers are going to do to our aunt." Yuzu said worriedly as Nel sat down between her and Karin.

"Really? Wow she must be in twouble." Nel said as Orihime, Uryu, and Chad noticed something.

"Ichigo is it my imagination or is Nel pronouncing some of her words better?" Uryu asked as Ichigo scratched his head.

"Possibly. I didn't notice." Ichigo shrugged.

"Well there's your reason why Ichigo." Yoruichi said pointing to Nel's hollow mask. They looked at the mask for a while before noticing that there were little stumps where the edges of some new teeth were growing.

"Is her mask growing back?" Uryu asked as Yoruichi nodded.

"It seems that way." Yoruichi said.

"Does that mean she'll eventually gain her powers and memories back?" Ichigo asked as Rukia finally returned.

"You just want to see her adult form again Ichigo." She said as Ichigo paled, causing Yoruichi to giggle and Ichigo to scowl again. Suddenly a Hell Butterfly arrived.

"What have we here?" Isshin asked the butterfly landed on his finger. He remained silent for a moment.

"Well?" Karin asked as Isshin sighed.

"They've made a decision but we're going to have to go to them to hear what it is." Isshin said as everyone nodded silently and started heading out towards the meeting chambers.

* * *

**End Chapter 12.**

What will become of Kaichou? Will Yuzu and Karin make it into the Academy? Find out in the next chapter.

Small note, I purposefully mimicked the fight between Ganju and Ichigo in the scene above but with Isshin and Kukaku instead.

_Soul Reaper Illustrated Guide_

Shinji of the Visoreds is snickering privately to himself as Hiyori approaches.

"What's so funny stupid?" Hiyori asked impatiently.

"Urahara accidently put the mod soul for Ichigo in Rukia's Gigai and vice versa. It's hysterical!" Shinji snickered as Hiyori turned to see the Rukia Gigai acting all grumpy and the Ichigo Gigai acting all girly.

Hiyori watched for a while before a sinister smirk swept her face.

"Want to have some fun and switch the Gigai and mod souls of some of the others?" Hiyori asked as Shinji rubbed his hands together with sinister glee.

_To Be Continued…_


	13. The Kurosaki Estate

Ichigo and the group entered the main meeting hall where the Captains stood in two parallel rows, save for Captain Yamamoto at the front.

"We have debated and decided that it would be in the best interests of preserving the host to the King's Key's wellbeing if Yuzu Kurosaki were to attend the Soul Reaper Academy. We have also authorized Karin Kurosaki this privilege as well." General Yamamoto said as practically everyone sighed in relief.

"But what about mine, Karin's, and Yuzu's aunt? What of her fate?" Ichigo asked.

"We have not decided her fate yet. This meeting was to discuss whether two humans with spiritual abilities should be allowed to attend the Academy. The hearing for Captain Wrangler will begin once all the documents from Central 46 headquarters on the matter are retrieved from the archives. Until that point Captain Wrangler will remain in the Penance Cell. And this meeting is hereby dismissed." General Yamamoto said as the Captains started to disperse.

"Ichigo." Captain Ukitake said as he approached, "I have a place near the Academy and I believe it will make an excellent place to stay. It's only a couple minutes of running from the Academy even."

"Thanks Captain, it means a lot." Ichigo said as Kyoraku approached.

"What Jushiro isn't telling you is that it was initially the Kurosaki estate back when your family was nobility. Your aunt made him caretaker of the estate before she was exiled." Kyoraku said as Ichigo blinked.

"Dad is this true?" Ichigo asked as Isshin nodded.

"Yep. Kaichou and I grew up there so it'll be just like old times eh Jushiro?" Isshin asked as Jushiro laughed.

"Indeed it will be old friend. I've had it kept clean and ready for occupation ever since Kaichou was exiled." Jushiro said.

"Well I guess we should go then." Ichigo said, but as he turned he found himself blocked by a certain 11th squad Captain.

"Ichigo." Kenpachi said as he grinned down at Ichigo, "I hope you're planning on sticking around, I've been eager to challenge you to a fight."

"Uh thanks-I'll-think-about-it!" Ichigo yelped as he ran out of the room.

"ICHIGO! COME BACK AND FIGHT ME!!!" Kenpachi shouted as he chased after the fleeing Ichigo.

"Looks like Ichigo and Squad four are about to become well acquainted." Isshin said as Jushiro and Kyoraku nodded in agreement.

* * *

**At the Kurosaki Estate…**

"WHOA!!! THIS PLACE IS HUGE!!!" Yuzu exclaimed in awe at the sight of the old family estate. It was fairly large, not as big as the Kuchiki manor but still nothing to sneeze at. It had a nice spacious outdoor area with a small Koi pond under a few blossoming cherry trees near one wall.

The manor itself had several rooms inside. There was plenty of room for everyone, provided some people shared rooms. Orihime, Tatsuki, Karin, and Yuzu each agreed to share a room, while Ichigo, Chad, and Uryu decided to share another. Isshin got his old room which was across the hall from Kaichou's old room which sat ready and waiting for her return. Rukia was naturally going to stay with her brother at the Kuchiki estate. Nel was also allowed to stay with the girls, despite her protests that she wanted to stay with "Itsygo."

Even then there were three extra rooms minus a kitchen, dining hall, several bathrooms (all of which were surprisingly modern), and a room everyone guessed was a work room. In the work room were several photos of a young Kaichou and Isshin, along with their relatives. What surprised everyone was that Kaichou looked exactly like Karin when the former was young.

"You know if it wasn't for the fact that everyone would wonder what happened to us, I think we should live here permanently." Ichigo said as he relaxed on the soft grass. Ichigo had managed to escape Kenpachi by simply using the latter's sense of direction (Or lack there of) to is advantage.

"That and your family doesn't technically own it anymore." Uryu said from atop a fair sized boulder near the Koi pond.

"I wouldn't mind seeing that change. I could get used to this place." Ichigo said with a relaxed sigh.

"Unfortunately Ichigo, that won't happen." Rukia said as she approached.

"Why's that?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Because of a single simple reason. You're still technically alive, as are your sisters. Your aunt was exiled by the Central 46 and your Dad is retired and technically violated Soul Reaper law by retiring to the World of the living. Your family's noble status is no more. You're only fortunate that Captain Ukitake was able to acquire this estate." Rukia explained as Ichigo sighed.

"Why is retiring to the world of the living so bad?" Chad asked.

"Because it's technically considered living a second life after you've died the first time. All Soul Reapers are the dead, and as such it is considered unfair for a Soul Reaper to live a second life and thus illegal." Rukia explained.

"So how do you get away with attending school with us?" Ichigo asked.

"Because it's part of my standing orders to protect Karakura town. As long as I complete my orders, I am allowed to live there however I want. It's an accepted practice since many Soul Reapers get bored if spending their entire time on duty so that's why they're allowed to use Gigais to blend into human society. Using Gigais also help to hide our spiritual presence from the spiritually aware." Rukia explained. Karin and Yuzu then emerged from the house in matching white and red Academy uniforms.

"Hey Ichigo check it out!" Yuzu said as she performed a little spin to show off the outfit, "Aren't these uniforms better than the ones for our real school?"

"Yeah, they are really." Ichigo said with a nod.

"Good because there's one here for you too." Karin said with a smirk as she held up a blue one in Ichigo's size.

"Huh?!" Ichigo asked confused.

"Oh didn't I mention? General Yamamoto personally put you on the list of students. He feels you could use the experience too and this way you can keep an eye on Yuzu too." Rukia said with a smug expression.

"Ugh, great just when I thought I was escaping school for a while, here I am getting sent to school in the afterlife!" Ichigo groaned.

"Quit complaining, it'll be nice to not be the only one who can use Kido in this little squad of yours." Rukia said as Ichigo gave her a curious look.

"Squad? What squad?" Ichigo asked as Rukia chuckled.

"Oh it's just what Captain Ukitake refers to you, me, Uryu, Chad, and Orihime as. He calls us the Substitute Squad." Rukia replied.

"Don't forget Tatsuki though." Ichigo said as Rukia nodded.

"Hey don't worry about Kido son. I never got good grades in my Kido classes. Fortunately Kido is optional for Soul Reapers so long as your fighting skill is good enough." Isshin said as he emerged from inside the house.

"That's only if you plan on joining squad eleven, and I'm sure Captain Zaraki would be eager to have you. He'd probably make you third seat if he had the opportunity." Rukia said as Ichigo shuddered.

"No way am I joining any squad." Ichigo replied quickly.

"Aww that's too bad. I heard Captain Ukitake say he would be honored to make you an honorary member of squad thirteen." Rukia said as Ichigo sighed.

"Thirteen's the only squad I would even remotely consider joining." Ichigo replied.

"Jushiro's a good guy. You might not know this but he and I were classmates along with Kaichou and Kyoraku. We were also good buddies with Unohana, even though she was a fourth year by the time the four of us joined the Academy." Isshin said as Rukia and Ichigo gaped in surprise.

"Naturally Ichigo's family is Soul Reaper royalty." Uryu mumbled as he got up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Chad asked.

"To go see if I can alter my powers so those damned LeBlancs don't get stronger from my using them." Uryu replied as he walked out of the estate.

"He's going to get lost." Ichigo said as Rukia nodded.

"Don't worry; I know where he's going." Yoruichi said as she flash stepped in.

"Really? where?" Ichigo asked.

"He's going to the last person he knows to be of any use here in that subject…and his greatest enemy." Yoruichi said as everyone looked at each other in confusion.

"Where and who is that?" Rukia asked.

"Simple. The Twelfth division headquarters, where his nemesis, Mayuri Kurotsuchi currently resides." Yoruichi replied.

"Why Mayuri? Besides the fact he's creepier than all get out?" Ichigo asked as Yoruichi sighed.

"It's not my place to say. If Uryu wants you to know, he'll tell you." Yoruichi replied as she approached Isshin.

"So, you ready for Kaichou's hearing?" Yoruichi asked as Isshin nodded.

"Yeah, I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Isshin said as he turned towards Ichigo and the others.

"The hearings are for Captain and Lieutenant Level Soul Reapers, both former and current, only. I'm sorry to say this but none of you are allowed into the meetings except for Yoruichi and me. We'll try to be back with the verdict as soon as possible." Isshin said as Ichigo and the others nodded understandingly.

"Dad, be sure to try and bring Aunty Kaichou with you when you return okay." Yuzu said as Isshin smiled and knelt down to her level.

"I'll do my best. But keep a chin up and a smile on your face. That's what will keep her safe and sound." Isshin said as he ruffled Yuzu's head before flash stepping away with Yoruichi.

"Just curious…what's the worst that can happen to her?" Ichigo asked.

"Well that depends on her record. If she was like Aizen, which is doubtful, she would be executed. If she had an overly positive record and they decide to uphold the original exile order she could be banished to the world of the Living but stripped of both her Soul Reaper abilities and her Zanpakuto. Hopefully they'll chose to overturn the Central 46's decision and simply have her listed as retired. She'll probably never regain her official authority as a Soul Reaper captain but she could very well be allowed to serve as a Soul Reaper in a substitute position like you." Rukia explained.

"So I guess we'll just have to wait and find out won't we?" Ichigo asked as the others nodded.

* * *

**At the Hearing…**

The Captains were seated around a space in the center of the room at a semi-circular table. From left to right it was Ukitake, Kenpachi, Komamura, General Yamamoto, Soi Fon, Unohana, Byakuya, Kyoraku, Toshiro, and Mayuri with Yamamoto sitting square in the center of the semi-circle. The Lieutenants were standing behind their respective Captains (With Yachiru hanging from Kenpachi's back in light of her height).

Isshin and Yoruichi were seated to the side outside the semi-circle. In the center were four points where the accused would be attached to by the bindings attached to the collar around the neck. The accused would only be brought in for sentencing so Kaichou was absent.

"Now that we are all assembled, let the hearing commence. Lieutenant, read the charge." General Yamamoto ordered as his Lieutenant cleared his throat.

"The charges or I should say charge, as formally pressed by the Central 46, approximately one hundred and ten years ago against Fourteenth Division Captain: Kaichou "Black Wrangler" Kurosaki is one count failure to comply with Central 46's orders to cease the research into restricted subject matters as sealed by the Central 46. The sentence handed down by Central 46 was banishment to the World of the living with complete removal of Soul Reaper abilities. The sentence was not carried out successfully as subject escaped to the World of the living with Soul Reaper abilities intact." Lieutenant Chojiro Sasakibe read.

"Thank you Lieutenant." General Yamamoto replied, "Now that we have heard the charge, we are now obliged to review the record of accused and then weigh it against the seriousness of the crime."

"General, may I make a statement before we proceed any further?" Ukitake asked as Yamamoto nodded. "I would like to ask if anyone present here knows what this restricted subject was that Captain Wrangler was researching to provoke such a response from Central 46?"

"I do." Yoruichi said as all eyes fell on her.

"Then please enlighten us." Mayuri said as Soi Fon's glare burned holes in his head, not that he noticed…or cared.

"She was researching the Bounts." Yoruichi said as half of the table groaned.

"Is that what she was researching?!" Mayuri asked in disbelief, "They banished her for following a scientist's natural instinct?!"

"At the time researching the Bounts was forbidden. Central 46 wanted it covered up and they were willing to toss anyone out to keep it that way." Yoruichi replied.

"Now that we know the cause for the charge, let us move on to reviewing her record." General Yamamoto said as Kyoraku, Ukitake, and Isshin snickered. Unohana gave a knowing smile. They then opened their individual copies of Kaichou's file.

"Only one demerit in the Academy for using Kido against a fellow student?" Mayuri asked curiously as Kyoraku started whistling innocently.

"Captain Kyoraku I assume you know this student?" General Yamamoto asked as Kyoraku nodded.

"That student would have been me sir." Kyoraku said as Ukitake and Isshin snickered.

"I was witness General, I can testify that Kyoraku was making advances towards her and she used Bakudo number 1, Sai, to restrain him." Isshin said as Byakuya gave an annoyed sigh.

"With all due respect, former Captain Kurosaki…but can a current Captain conf-?" Byakuya asked as Ukitake, Kyoraku, and even Yamamoto raised their hands.

"I was teaching the class at the time." Yamamoto said as he scratched the demerit off the file, "That one can be dismissed as frivolous. The next offence is…physical abuse of a superior ranking officer. I assume that was you again Kyoraku?"

"No actually that was Isshin. They are siblings after all so that really doesn't count." Kyoraku said as Isshin snickered.

"Yeah I kinda deserved that…besides I had a tendency to sleep too late and she would wake me up the same way I do Ichigo…violently." Isshin chuckled.

"He does wake the Deputy Soul Reaper in a quite unorthodox fashion." Toshiro said as Renji and Rangiku nodded in agreement.

"We'll probably hear them quarreling in the morning tomorrow." Renji mumbled.

"Heh-heh, I got that from her. See she did that to me every morning since we lived in the same house. It kind of became a family tradition to attack each other in the morning." Isshin said as Yamamoto scratched off the offence.

"That one is frivolous as well. As is the next one, and the next one, and the next one…ah here's one, hesitating to kill a hollow." Yamamoto asked curiously.

"She liked to see if she could reach the soul of the person inside and try to convince them to surrender peacefully. She'd do that by using Bakudo on them and then have a therapy session. If they were the murderous kind who didn't care she didn't hesitate, same went for if they broke free. I witnessed her doing this once. Despite her outwardly, err; insane demeanor beat a heart of caring and generosity." Ukitake explained.

"Admirable yet futile is probably the best way to describe it. I think in her entire time in the Soul Reapers, it only worked once, but that didn't mean she stopped trying." Kyoraku explained as Yamamoto scratched that one out as well…leaving no offences left yet a rather long list of achievements and commendations.

"I think since the Bount incident has been declassified, that the offence Central 46 banished her for is now void. Thus she has committed no crime." Byakuya said as everyone gave him a surprised look.

"I would have to agree. Logically since Central 46 is no longer in existence, her record is spotless, and the offence she committed is now a moot point." Mayuri said as Isshin smirked.

"She's smarter than you clown face." Isshin said as Mayuri blinked in disbelief.

"KILL THE BI-**OWWW****!!!**" Mayuri yelped as he was suddenly hit by Bakudo number four, Hainawa.

"There's no reason to get verbally abusive Captain." Ukitake said with an innocent expression.

"You'll rot for that one Ukitake." Mayuri mumbled to himself.

"I would like to add that given our current state with only ten out of thirteen squads with active Captains and with one of the three other squads lacking both its Captain and Lieutenant, that we are in desperate need of new Captains. I recommend that we consider restoring Kaichou Kurosaki's rank of Captain." Yoruichi suggested as many of the other Captains nodded.

"Given the circumstances, I would have to agree. Her record speaks for itself. She is an exemplary Captain and has been a major inspiration to many of the current Captains present here." Toshiro added as Yamamoto gave a satisfied nod.

"Then let us make the decision now. Given the facts and from personal experiences, who here finds in favor of overturning her sentence?" Yamamoto asked as everyone (even a begrudging Mayuri) raised their hands.

"Then it is unanimous. Captain Kaichou "Black Wrangler" Kurosaki is cleared of all charges and her sentence is hereby overturned. She shall also be granted the option of regaining her title as Captain and if she agrees we will find a posting for her in one of the three available Captains positions." Yamamoto said as he turned and gave a nod to Soi Fon.

Soi Fon nodded with a stoic face and flash stepped away.

"I somehow don't think she'll go for the option of being made Captain again. The only reason she became a Captain in the first place was to try and restore some of the Kurosaki family's faltering image." Yoruichi said as Isshin nodded in agreement.

"Yeah but she is a people person…that's when she doesn't use the chop on them." Isshin said with a shudder.

"The what?" Mayuri asked confused.

"Make a stupid statement that pisses her off while she has her Zanpakuto and you'll find out." Kyoraku said with a smirk.

"Isshin seemed to be the most common recipient of it…along with any man who dared hit on her…or Unohana." Ukitake chuckled.

"It's not deadly but it hurts like hell." Isshin added.

"Memo to self, have Nemu tick her off and observe the following actions." Mayuri whispered into a tape recorder in his sleeve.

Soon Soi Fon and the guards arrived with Kaichou bound at the neck. Prisoners on trial of this kind were usually kept in a smaller version of the Penance Cell with soundproofing so that the prisoner would be ready to hear their sentence.

"Kaichou Kurosaki. Step forward." Yamamoto ordered as Kaichou complied.

"Do you have anything to say before we reveal your sentence?" Yamamoto asked as Kaichou glanced towards Isshin who looked somber.

"I have a request to make. If my exile is to be carried out, I wish for my Zanpakuto be given to either Karin or Yuzu, for the Kurosaki estate to be left in Jushiro Ukitake's capable hands, and for the will I've written to be carried out to the letter." Kaichou said as Yamamoto nodded.

"It will be done. Now then…Your sentence…" Yamamoto said as Kaichou remained emotionless.

"…has been overturned."

* * *

**End Chapter 13.**

_Soul Reaper Illustrated Guide._

Shinji and Hiyori were laughing their heads off as they watched the spectacle of the Gigai with mixed up mod souls inside. Orihime acting like Tatsuki and fighting off Chizuru. Chad was acting like Orihime, Rukia was acting like Chad, and Tatsuki was acting like Rukia. Uryu and Ichigo didn't seem to have any noticeable differences in personality.

"What are you two doing?" Lisa asked as she approached her two fellow Visoreds.

"Come on Lisa! This is hysterical!" Shinji said as he quickly explained the situation.

"How could you do that?! What if Urahara finds out about this?!" Lisa asked as she then noticed something.

"I assume you didn't switch the mod souls for Ichigo and Uryu right?" Lisa asked as Hiyori stopped laughing.

"Nah, those two are disappointments. They're so alike that no-one notices anything different about them." Hiyori replied as Lisa sighed in frustration.

"At least I won't be the one to get killed when those guys get back." Lisa mumbled.

_To be continued…_


	14. Return to Duty & School Days

Kaichou didn't say a word upon hearing that she was no longer a fugitive from the Soul Society. Nor did she say anything that she was allowed her position as Captain back.

"And now we shall return your Zanpakuto to you." Yamamoto said as a guard approached holding Hensen Tatsujin in his hands. He held out the Zanpakuto with a humble bow as Kaichou slowly grasped the sheathed weapon and held it close.

"Thank you General Yamamoto. Thanks to all of you. I believe I might take you up on the offer of being reassigned as a Captain. I believe squad Five is in dire need of a Captain since Sosuke Aizen's betrayal." Kaichou said as Toshiro arched an eyebrow.

"Squad five you say? Very well. Name your lieutenant then Captain Wrangler." Yamamoto said as Kaichou pondered.

"What's wrong with the existing one?" Kaichou asked as Toshiro looked surprised, as did Yamamoto but for different reasons.

"Lieutenant Hinamori is currently unfit for duty due to her obsession with the traitor Aizen." Yamamoto replied.

"With respect sir, let me try. I might be able to get her to see reason. Squad five can survive with only its third seat as my adjutant while I endeavor to clear her head." Kaichou pleaded as Yamamoto pondered.

"Very well. She will remain in her cell until I deem her worthy of being released. Then she will be allowed to be your Lieutenant." Yamamoto said as Kaichou gave Toshiro a reassuring glance.

"Thank you General." Kaichou said with a bow as Yamamoto nodded.

"You start tomorrow morning." Yamamoto said as Kaichou, along with Toshiro, Rangiku, and Isshin left the room and headed for the Kurosaki Estate.

"I somehow suspect you know of mine and Momo's prior history." Toshiro asked as Kaichou nodded.

"I did. I've had sources within the Soul Society that's kept me apprised of the changing situations since my departure." Kaichou said as she paused and Gigai shaped her usual attire around her before continuing on, hat included.

"Then allow me to thank you for what you're trying to do. I'll be relieved to see Momo free of that traitor's influence." Toshiro said with ana relieved expression and Kaichou nodded.

"Excuse me." A voice said from behind. They paused and turned around to see Nemu standing behind them.

"Yes?" Kaichou asked curiously.

"Your hat is ugly." Nemu said as Kaichou glanced up at her hat before walking past Nemu and rounding a corner to find an unsuspecting Mayuri with a notepad in his hand.

"Have you got a problem with my hat?" Kaichou asked, with a hand on the hilt of her Zanpakuto which started glowing with energy.

"Well it doesn't suit a Captain. And it does look a bit ugly." Mayuri said as Kaichou's eye twitched.

Suddenly…

"**SHINIGAMI CHOP!!!"** Kaichou shouted as she brought down her Zanpakuto down on Mayuri's head. It had taken the form however of a large, flat, paper white, open palmed, stone, four fingered, hand on a black rope like substance that retracted the hand back down to the hilt. The visibly stunned Mayuri had a noticeable rectangular indentation in the top of his head and his ear scythe had popped out and was lying helplessly on the floor.

"That was one of my Zanpakuto's abilities…The Shinigami Chop. Non-lethal while sealed but it still packs a wallop. It's essentially a combination of a bola and a whip with a nice karate chop movement. In Shikai form its powers reach a lethal stage, but in Bankai…let's just say the poor soul that got hit by it didn't even make it to the afterlife." Kaichou explained. (See A/N at the bottom)

"It's how she keeps the over insubordinate officers under control." Isshin added.

"And never insult her hat." Jushiro added.

"You could have warned me about that." Mayuri muttered as he recovered.

"But you said wanted to experience it yourself." Kyoraku said with a sly smirk.

"I meant witness it you buffoon." Mayuri growled.

"**SHINIGAMI CHOP!!!" **

"And that was for using Nemu like that you A-hole!" Kaichou growled as Hensen Tatsujin returned to its duel pistol form and was returned to its holsters.

"Nice to have you back B.W." Kyoraku said as he slapped Kaichou on the back.

"Nice to be back. And get your hand off my ass!"

* * *

**Back at the Kurosaki Estate…**

Uryu had come back since Mayuri and Nemu were attending the hearing and didn't know it. Ichigo had donned the academy uniform to make sure it fit.

"I think it looks nice Ichigo but I do envy you being able to go to the Soul Reaper Academy while the rest of us have to stay here." Orihime said as Ichigo sighed.

"It feels a bit insulting really. I mean I'm going to be the only guy in the academy who knows how to use Bankai other than the teachers!" Ichigo grumbled.

"That may be true Ichigo but part of the reason you are being sent there is to serve as Yuzu's protector. The Captains felt that Yuzu should be protected by someone she knew and felt comfortable with." Rukia said as Ichigo glanced over at Yuzu who was preparing dinner, as she had been doing every day since their mother's death.

"Hmm…I never thought about that angle before." Ichigo replied.

"You're lucky Ichigo, I'm not going to get to finish my training if Sensei get's kicked out." Tatsuki said, not noticing as Kaichou, Isshin, Jushiro, Kyoraku, Nanao Ise, Toshiro, and Rangiku flash stepped into the area behind her.

"I don't think that's going to happen." Kaichou said, startling the young woman.

"Aunt Kaichou! You beat the rap!" Ichigo exclaimed as Kaichou nodded.

"More than that, they've completely exonerated me and restored my full rank as a Soul Reaper Captain." Kaichou replied with a smile.

"Really? Which squad are you taking command of?" Rukia asked.

"Squad Five, Sosuke Aizen's former division. I figured that they're the ones in the most need of a Captain right now since their Captain was the lead traitor and their lieutenant is currently out of commission…but I hope to change that last one." Kaichou explained.

"That makes sense." Rukia said with a nod.

"Well then since I've been practically welcomed back with open arms, who's up for a little celebration?" Kaichou asked as the group immediately got excited.

The whole remainder of the day was spent reminiscing between Kaichou, Isshin, Kyoraku, Jushiro, and Unohana who arrived later on. Unsurprisingly only Kyoraku and Isshin were the only ones dealt Shinigami chops the whole evening.

* * *

**The next Morning…**

"**GOOD MORNING ICHIGO!!!" "SHINIGAMI CHOP!"**

"(Wince) Morning (Wince) Sis." Isshin winced with the Chop hand still on his forehead as Kaichou stood between him and a very awake Ichigo. Chad and Uryu both let out a groan and pulled the sheets over their heads.

"I knew you were going to do that Isshin. I just didn't know who it was going to be but I had it narrowed down to either me or Ichigo." Kaichou said as Hensen Tatsujin returned to its regular form.

"Well I'm just trying to get all the kids off to school on time." Isshin said as he rubbed his forehead.

"School?! Oh yeah the Academy!" Ichigo yelped as he quickly grabbed the uniform and stepped behind a divider.

"You think he's going to survive?" Isshin asked as Kaichou chuckled.

"It's the unfortunate students that don't know not to mess with a newcomer that's already achieved Bankai and is stalwartly defending his younger siblings that I'm worried about." Kaichou replied as Ichigo flew out of the room in uniform. Karin and Yuzu were waiting by the entryway.

"Where is Ichigo? We're going to be late!" Karin asked mere seconds before Ichigo flew out of the house and grabbed the two by the arm.

"COME ON WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!!!" Ichigo shouted as the two were literally flying in the air behind him.

"Are you sure we're going the right way Ichigo!" Karin shouted.

"Positive!" Ichigo replied. However he quickly rounded a corner and saw Captain Unohana and Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu heading towards them. Ichigo skid to a halt before the fourth squad Captain and Lieutenant.

"Ichigo, why are you in such a rush? Isn't the academy the other direction?" Unohana asked sweetly as Ichigo sweat dropped with an innocent grin.

"Told ya so." Karin grumbled.

"It gets confusing for newcomers. Don't worry Ichigo, I can show you the way." Isane said as Unohana smiled and nodded.

"How kind of you to offer Isane. Oh that's right; you're filling in for Professor Yamada today." Unohana said as Isane nodded.

"Yes ma'am." Isane replied.

"Well we better hurry; we don't want to be late." Ichigo said as Isane arched an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about? We've still got fifteen minutes and the Academy is only four minutes from here." Isane said as Ichigo's jaw dropped in disbelief. Yuzu was snickering and Karin was holding her sides from laughing.

"Then why did Aunt Kaichou-??? Oh never mind. Thanks Isane I appreciate it." Ichigo said as Unohana smiled.

"Have fun with your studies young ones. I'll be here at the Kurosaki estate when you are finished Lieutenant." Unohana said as Isane bowed and joined Ichigo in leading the group away.

"Isane, I noticed that Captain Unohana came to the party last night but I couldn't hear what they said. How does she know my Aunt Kaichou? I know that they knew each other from the Academy." Ichigo asked curiously.

"She's never told me specifically but she did say that she had a good friend in the Academy who was quite defensive of her." Isane replied as Ichigo pondered.

"I just keep wondering. Why did my Aunt stay away from us for so long? I mean I never knew she even existed until a few days ago." Ichigo said as Isane shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe you should ask her." Isane said as the gates to the Academy came within view.

"I'm excited about this!" Yuzu said as she leapt onto Ichigo's back.

"I'm glad you are. Now Karin, Yuzu, if anyone tries to pick on you while we're here, be sure to come looking for me. I'll use my Bankai on them faster than you can blink. But you need to learn to defend yourself too, that's why we're here. Understand?" Ichigo asked as Yuzu and Karin nodded understandingly.

"Hey tell that to Yuzu. She's the one who can't fend for herself." Karin replied.

"Maybe not at the moment but she will eventually gain a Zanpakuto, as will you, and we shall see how both your powers develop." Isane said as the gates opened, revealing the Academy before them.

As they entered, they noticed that they were receiving surprised stares from the other students.

"Well-well-well. What have we here brothers? A punk wannabe and two short fries." One male student said as he approached with two other male students and one female student behind him. He and the three males looked almost exactly alike except for their hair and eye color.

The one who had spoken had flaming red hair similar to Renji's only more vibrant and spikier with matching eyes. The one to his left had blue hair that were a few shades darker than his uniform but was more curved like Rukia's only without the single dangling bang in front of his matching colored eyes. The one to the lead's right had green hair like the Vizard Mashiro and again matching eyes. The female looked normal with straight blond hair.

"I wonder what brings these three Ryoka here." The blue haired one said with a smirk.

"Yes, but alas you do know what must be done to Ryoka right?" the green haired one said as the three men started drawing their Zanpakuto's.

"Right, they must be destroyed." The red head said as he and the other two boys held their blades level.

"Glow, Nenshou dokuro." The red headed one said as his Zanpakuto's blade burst into flames. (Nenshou dokuro: Burning Skull)

"Sink deep, Dekisui dokuro." The blue haired one said as his Zanpakuto suddenly became like water. (Dekisui dokuro: Drowning Skull)

"Shock, Dendou dokuro." The green haired one said as his Zanpakuto started glowing with electricity. (Dendou dokuro: Electric Skull)

"You have made the mistake of crossing the Skull brothers. And you Ryoka shall be punished for entering the Seireitei illegally." The three said in unison.

"You've got to be kidding me." Ichigo groaned, unimpressed. He could sense that their Spiritual pressure was weak. Stronger than Karin and Yuzu's but nowhere near as strong as one's he's faced before.

"What's the matter Ryoka? Afraid of our spiritual pressure?" the three asked in unison.

Ichigo didn't even respond, but he knew just how to settle things. He allowed his Spiritual Pressure to soar and soon the Skull Brothers blades were rattling as their hands shook with fear.

"Impossible…this spiritual pressure is…impossible for someone so new!" the green one stuttered.

"Care to try and face me or have you had enough?" Ichigo asked with a hand on Zangetsu's hilt.

The three stood motionless as they mentally tried to figure out what to do.

"**IDIOTS!!!" **a young female voice shouted as the young blond behind them quickly leapt up and almost literally tap danced on the three's heads before jumping back down to the ground.

"You idiots think you can take a guy with that level of spiritual pressure?!" the girl asked angrily as the three cowered. The girl was smaller than them but the three were in absolute fear.

"Bit sis we were only **GACHT!!!**" the first grunted as the girl delivered a kick, square in his face.

"Don't "but sis" me! You guys are pathetic! Try picking on one of the easier targets like the squad four wannabes!" the girl ordered as the three backed off fearfully. The girl then turned towards the Kurosaki siblings.

"On behalf of the Skullini clan, I humbly apologize for my brothers' behavior just now." The girl replied with a bow.

"Eh…no problem." Ichigo said with a sweat drop.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Angela Skullini, the youngest of the clan. Those three idiots were Ni, Aoi, and Midoriiro." Angela explained. (Ni: Red, Aoi: Blue, Midoriiro: Green)

"Angela?" Ichigo asked as said girl shrugged.

"I'm American, but I died in a car accident when I was young. When I got here, the Skullini clan took me in and we Skullini's are notorious for passing the entry exam for the Academy but we hardly ever make it through to graduation." Angela said with a disappointed sigh. But she quickly perked up with a shrug.

"So who are you guys?" Angela asked.

"Uh, I'm Ichigo, these are my sisters Karin and Yuzu." Ichigo said casually.

"Pleasure to meet you guys. Hope you do well, oh and if you see my brothers around. Just be sure to give them a sound pummeling. They're all talk and no show so clobbering them is easy as pie." Angela said as she turned and ran off.

"That was weird." Karin said with an arched eyebrow.

"I like her. She seems nice." Yuzu said as the three headed inside. Once there they found a certain former Soul Reaper standing in the entryway and holding three cloth bags on her arms.

"Yoruichi? What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked confused.

"Getting your books and study gear. That's why I didn't come to the party last night. Soi Fon and I were working out a special security arrangement for you guys with the Punishment force as well as getting your supplies." Yoruichi said as she handed a simple white bag to Ichigo, a Red one to Karin and a yellow one to Yuzu.

"Thank you Miss Yoruichi." Yuzu said with a smile.

"No problem Yuzu. Oh and as I mentioned, we've set up a special security arrangement. If you need to call for help, simply call out the phrase Karakura and then the color of your bag there. For example, Yuzu would call out Karakura yellow and Karin would call out Karakura Red." Yoruichi explained to the girls before turning to Ichigo.

"Ichigo you're a different story. You don't get security but you can work with them. If you feel through your sibling bonds that either or both of them are in danger, simply call out their code name and the Punishment force will locate them and leap into action." Yoruichi explained as Ichigo nodded.

"I get it. I won't need protection." Ichigo said as Yoruichi smiled and nodded.

"Good. By the way, your first class is Lieutenant Kotetsu's lecture. I'll show you three there." Yoruichi said as she led the three down the hall and to a large meeting hall where Isane was sitting patiently for the clock to reach the right time. She turned and gave a reassuring nod and smile to the Kurosaki's as they ascended the stairs to a trio of empty chairs.

Ichigo groaned silently as he saw the person sitting next to him was Ni. Aoi and Midoriiro respectively were sitting next to Ni. All three were snickering sinisterly.

"_Oh this isn't going to end well."_ Ichigo grumbled mentally.

"Think you can keep Ichigo under control Lieutenant?" Yoruichi asked as Isane shrugged.

"He seems nice really. I don't think he'll be a problem." Isane said with a smile.

"He may seem nice to you, but to those who get under his skin…well…" Yoruichi said as she pointed to where Ichigo was sitting. What Isane saw made her sweat drop.

Ichigo was growling angrily as he literally glowed with blue spiritual energy, and the Skull brothers clamored to get to the end of the desk away from the Deputy Soul Reaper.

"Oh no…it's going to be Sokyoku hill all over again." Isane whimpered as she flashed back to what happened the first and last time she and Ichigo had fought…which resulted in her plus two additional lieutenants getting knocked unconscious by a single punch from Ichigo.

"Good luck Lieutenant." Yoruichi said before flash stepping away.

* * *

**End Chapter 14.**

I own the Skull Bros. and Angela.

The Shinigami Chop is a nod to the anime series Soul Eater which I do not own.

Oh and yes I am a proud Mayuri basher.

_Soul Reaper Illustrated Guide_

Kon, in his doll form, was getting annoyed. Not only was he forced to stay quiet inside Rukia's backpack all the time but he hadn't been let out in what seemed like days. Finally he had enough and escaped the bag to find himself in Orihime's house, but he didn't know it was Orihime's.

"What am I doing here?" Kon asked curiously as he looked around and saw what appeared to be Ichigo, Chad, and Uryu lying asleep on the floor as if they were rag dolls.

"What's up with them?!" Kon asked even more confused.

"HEY! ICHIGO! WAKE UP YA MORON!!!" Kon shouted as he ran up and started kicking at Ichigo but nothing happened. He then heard something hit the floor behind him. He turned around and gasped in awe of what he saw. It appeared to be Orihime, Tatsuki, and Rukia lying on the floor the same way. Not missing an opportunity, Kon started racing towards Orihime.

"Oh Orihime! You're snuggly lion of love has arrived and is awaiting your beautiful hugs to gain passage into the VALLEY OF THE GODS!!!" Kon shouted excitedly but before he could reach Orihime's limp form, he found himself being squished from under the heel of someone's sandals.

"Oh damn it all to hell! Hey Shinji! We forgot about the pervert lion mod soul!" Hiyori shouted as she ground her heel down on Kon's head.

"Did we? Oh well. Bring him here. He'll probably make a good playmate for Mashiro." Shinji replied as Hiyori shrugged and picked Kon up by the ear and stuffed him back into the backpack. This time she pinned the bag under the table leg.

"_Oh so you think this was the end do you? Well I'M NOT FINISHED YET!!!"_ Kon shouted mentally as he started plotting his ways to escape to Orihime's inviting bosom.

_To be continued…_


	15. The New Captain & The Unwanted Guest

In the Squad 5 barracks, all of the seated officers were scrambling to gather the members of their squad.

"Oh we are screwed-screwed-screwed-screwed-screwed-SCREWED-**SCREWED!!!**" the third seat panicked as he ran around in a desperate effort to get the barracks cleaned up and presentable. He and the other seated officers had received word late last night that they were getting a new Captain. The reason for his panic is that in the time since Aizen's betrayal, the members of squad five left their barracks to rot and it was downright deplorable.

"Relax Golan. The place looks fine." A lazy looking man, who happened to be the fourth seat, said as he let out a belch.

"Get your bum off that chair and HELP ME FOR CRYING OUR LOUD!!!" Golan, the third seat, shouted.

"Oh come on, the new Captain's not gonna be here for a while. You know how lazy they can be some times." The lazy fourth seat replied as he scratched his chest. He didn't expect what happened next.

"**SHINIGAMI CHOP!!!"**

The fourth seat now had the Chop hand, crushing down on his forehead. All of the other officers and squad members in the barracks were stunned as they turned towards the door to see Kaichou standing in the doorway and wearing a white Captain's robe instead of her usual black jean jacket. She also sported a fresh new Stetson Stallion Hat.

"I see we're already getting off to a bad start." Kaichou said as Hensen Tatsujin returned to its normal bladed form.

"Alright listen up! I am Captain Wrangler, Your new Captain. I'm otherwise known as the Black Wrangler. I've been abroad in the World of the Living for the past one hundred and ten years and have only recently returned. I'm going to put this as simple as I can…I expect nothing but one hundred percent from my squad members and especially from my seated officers and my Lieutenant. I do not tolerate laziness from my squad members…that means you chub hub." Kaichou warned, glaring straight at the now cowering fourth seat.

"C-Captain Wrangler ma'am! I am third seat Golan Dell. I humbly welcome you to Squad five." Golan said with a humble bow.

"Ah yes I've heard good things of you Golan. Now tell me, where is Lieutenant Hinamori being kept? I heard she's still caught up in a delusion of admiring the traitor Captain who shall remain nameless and thus is considered inactive." Kaichou asked as the third seat nodded.

"You heard correctly ma'am. Squad four currently has her in their care in the med center." Golan replied.

"Good. I'll be paying a visit there later. In the meantime I want this barracks fixed up. I've heard that the squad three and nine lieutenants have been ensuring their barracks' have been kept in order and I am rather disappointed to hear otherwise of squad five. The lack of your lieutenant should be no excuse. Now I am going to go pay a visit to Lieutenant Hinamori, I would much like to see her return to duty, and when I return I want to see this place sparkling. Got that?!" Kaichou asked as the squad leapt to their feet.

"**YES MA'AM!!!"** the squad replied in unison.

"Good. Third seat Dell…you're in charge of the clean up. Don't hesitate to inform me of any slackers when I get back." Kaichou said as she turned to leave.

"What are you guys standing around for?! GET TO WORK!!!" Dell ordered as the squad quickly scrambled to get to work. Kaichou stood outside the barracks for a moment with a satisfied smile on her face as she listened in on the working squad members. She then assumed her hawk form and flew off to the squad four med center.

* * *

**At the med center…**

Kaichou had quickly Gigai shaped back into her body. It was easier in the Soul Society due to the fact that she didn't actually need a Gigai but only her clothes.

Unohana and Isane had returned by that point and were the ones who greeted Kaichou upon her arrival.

"Ah, Captain. Are you here to see Lieutenant Hinamori?" Unohana asked as Kaichou nodded.

"Yes. I wanted to see if I could try and help her." Kaichou replied as Unohana nodded understandingly and led her into a small room where Momo lay on a bed. Kaichou quickly slipped the white Captain's robe off her back and hung it up on a small peg by the doorframe.

"Her wounds are healed and she's back to her original strength but her heart and mind are not as sound as they once were." Unohana whispered as Kaichou nodded and was let into the room. Momo was startled by the unknown guest.

"Oh, I wasn't expecting anyone today except for maybe little Shiro. You don't seem familiar or like a Soul Reaper for that matter. Who are you?" Momo asked confused.

"My name is Kaichou Kurosaki. I'm here to help you." Kaichou said with a caring smile as she sat down next to Momo's bed.

"Help me?" Momo asked confused.

"I'm here to help your mind recover from the shock it just went through. Your body may be healthy but your mind is not well. I want to help you fix that." Kaichou said.

"What do you want me to do?" Momo asked softly.

"Just lay back and relax. Tell me a bit about your childhood." Kaichou said as she pulled a pen and pad of paper from her back pocket.

"Well…" Momo said as she started explaining her childhood in district one of Rukongai with Toshiro Hitsugaya. As they talked, Unohana and Isshin listened in carefully from outside the doorway.

"She sounds like she knows what she's doing." Unohana said as Isshin gave a chuckle.

"She's a licensed psychiatrist in the human world. It gave her something to do in her spare time when not conducting that research of hers." Isshin said as Unohana pondered.

"Research? What Research?" she asked as Isshin scratched the back of his neck.

"Well…it's kinda hard to explain. She knows more about it than I do…and I don't really have much of a clue myself." Isshin replied.

"Hmm…I guess we'll just have to ask her later." Unohana said with a smile, "Can I interest you in some tea then?"

"No thanks, I better get back to the estate to make sure none of Ichigo's friends have run off somewhere and gotten mistaken for Ryoka. Some other time perhaps but thanks for the offer Retsu." Isshin said as he headed out.

"Anytime Isshin." Unohana replied as Isane looked at the two curiously.

"Captain? Why did you refer to each other by first name?" Isane asked as Unohana gave a small chuckle.

"Isshin and I were friends in the Academy. Granted I was a fourth year student when he and his sister joined along with Captains Ukitake and Kyoraku. The five of us became good friends over time. He's also volunteered to show us a few of the medical procedures the humans use in the world of the living since he is a licensed medical doctor there." Unohana replied as Isane nodded understandingly.

"I see. I'm looking forward to the demonstrations later." Isane said as Unohana nodded.

"As am I." Unohana replied as she and her Lieutenant headed off to make rounds.

* * *

**Back at the Soul Reaper Academy…**

Ichigo was sitting under a tree with his lunch in hand. He was keeping a sharp eye on Yuzu as she had lunch with Angela. Karin was on the opposite side of the tree where Ichigo was sitting. Their next class was the one Ichigo was privately worried about for Yuzu and Karin's sake. They would be getting their Zanpakuto's and also be learning it's name so they could release its Shikai form.

"You know if you keep scowling like that, your face is going to stay that way Ichigo." A familiar voice said from the bushes.

"Renji? What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"I had the afternoon off so I thought I might pester you some. Had to use Zangetsu against anyone yet?" Renji asked as Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"I've come close to using it but at least at the moment I've got things covered." Ichigo said as Renji chuckled.

"Heh, I heard that the Skullini brothers got quite a scare by the sheer power of your spiritual pressure." Renji said with a grin.

"How did you know?" Ichigo asked.

"I caught the fourth squad Lieutenant on my way in. She told me what happened." Renji replied.

"Oh." Ichigo said, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Well I better let you go. Lunch ends in three, two, one." Renji said as a loud bell was heard and the students slowly started heading towards the academy save for a few whose next class was outside…this included Ichigo and his sisters.

"Hey Renji, you mind sticking around for a while?" Ichigo asked as Renji grinned ear to ear.

"Oh sure, love to." Renji said in such a way that Ichigo got worried.

"What are you planning Renji?" Ichigo asked as Renji snickered and stood up from behind the bushes holding a large container that looked similar to a golf bag only filled with the beginner swords known as Asauchi.

"Oh hell…you're teaching the Zanpakuto class, aren't you?" Ichigo asked as Renji grinned sinisterly.

"You bet your butt and if you want to pass the class then I suggest that you get in line and cooperate." Renji said as Ichigo's eye twitched.

"What are you talking about?! I beat the snot out of you last time!" Ichigo growled as he leapt to his feet.

"Heh I was just letting you win." Renji replied smugly.

"Oh yeah?! Then how about a rematch! You and me!" Ichigo shouted as Renji grinned.

"Bring it on strawberry brains!" Renji said as he beckoned with his hand for Ichigo to come at him.

Before either of them could move however, they were both kicked square in the crotch by an annoyed Karin.

"Shut up both of you!" Karin growled as the two limped away.

Soon, both had recovered and Renji was standing before a small group of students. Ichigo and his sisters were standing next to each other in front, but Ichigo was less than thrilled with being there as his crossed arms, scowl, and rolled eyes would attest.

"Alright boys and girls…and Ichigo, I am Lieutenant Renji Abarai of squad Six. I've been asked to fill in for your usual instructor today and as such I will be showing you the basics of using a Zanpakuto." Renji explained as he pointed to the container full of the beginner swords.

"While it usually takes a long time for one to acquire their own Zanpakuto, it is not at all uncommon to acquire one seemingly at a random moment. Until you all have a Zanpakuto of your own, you will be working with these basic beginner swords known as Asauchi." Renji said as the students started lining up to get their beginner swords. Ichigo simply stood off to the side with Zangetsu in his hand. Karin and Yuzu were both hoping to have their Zanpakuto suddenly appear in their hand before having to take one of the Asauchi but much to their dismay, it didn't happen.

As the lesson progressed, Ichigo simply sat off to the side with Renji's permission since he knew full well Ichigo was more skilled with his Zanpakuto than he was. Ichigo however simply watched Yuzu and Karin and hoped that their Zanpakuto would awaken. What none of them knew was that they were being watched, not just by the Punishment force, but by a small horde of white bone armored creatures.

The horde of creatures watched for a while before standing straight up as if they were human and then their bone armor started compressing down into human form before a strange liquid substance started oozing out from between the plating. The liquid coated their bodies before solidifying into the appearance of what appeared to be Soul Reapers in uniform. They then emerged into the light and started heading towards the group of trainees.

"Huh? Who are these guys?" Ichigo asked curiously as Renji turned towards the approaching group.

"Well get off your bum and find out for me, I'm busy." Renji said as Ichigo rolled his eyes yet complied anyway.

"Hey Renji over there asked me to see what you guys want." Ichigo said as the Soul Reapers looked at each other then stepped around him before heading straight towards the trainee group.

"Hey! I'm talking to you guys!" Ichigo shouted as the Soul Reapers approached Renji. Renji signaled to for the trainees to stop as he dealt with the approaching Soul Reapers.

"Hey I sent that guy to…huh?" Renji said as he watched dumbfounded as the Soul Reapers passed by him and headed straight for Yuzu. Ichigo suddenly got a bad feeling and flash stepped in between them and Yuzu with Zangetsu raised.

"I thought I asked you what you guys wanted!" Ichigo asked as the trainees froze.

"Give us the key." The Soul Reapers said in unison. Immediately Ichigo's suspicions were confirmed. They were no Soul Reapers, they were LeBlancs.

"KARAKURA YELLOW AND RED!!!" Ichigo shouted and instantly a swarm of Punishment force members appeared around Yuzu and Karin.

"Get out." Renji said to the LeBlancs as he drew Zabimaru.

"You first." The LeBlancs said as they started glowing bright blue and they then started moving inward towards each other, causing their disguises to fade away and appear as a large white armored beast with a large spear. The tip of the spear was glowing with blue spirit energy.

"Guess again! ROAR ZABIMARU!!!" Renji shouted as he swung his now released Zanpakuto straight at the creature but the creature parried the attack successfully.

"The key will be ours!" the creature said as it aimed the spearhead towards the ground and then rammed it into the floor, sending a massive shockwave that sent everyone around him flying. It then raised its right arm towards Yuzu. Its open hand suddenly shot forward on a chain attached to the base of the hand and the end of the arm. But before it could reach Yuzu it was blocked by a swing from Zangetsu.

"You're not touching my SISTERS!!!" Ichigo shouted as he started glowing with spiritual energy.

"Ichigo." Yuzu said softly as she watched her brother valiantly defending her and Karin.

Ichigo and Renji were both double teaming the beast with all their might but the monster was just too fast and too strong.

"I'm not going to say this again!" Renji shouted as he took another swing, "GET OUT!!!"

Again the swing was blocked but this time the creature grabbed Zabimaru's extended form with both hands and effortlessly pulled it apart, shocking Renji.

"Zabimaru! How!?!?" Renji shouted in horror mere seconds before the creature aimed the spear at him and a blue arrow fired from the tip, piercing Renji in the shoulder and knocking him some distance away.

"You BASTARD!!!" Ichigo shouted as he took a swing and shouted, "GETSUGA TENSHO!!!"

Instantly a powerful vertical blue wave of energy flew out towards the beast. The beast blocked but the sheer power knocked it some distance back and into a wall. The monster pulled itself from the crater it made in the wall. Its blue eyes staring straight at Ichigo with an angry expression.

"So be it." The monster said as small chunks of blue energy started ripping away from the wall and flying towards the creature, repairing its armor and causing its spear to glow brighter.

"What the hell? It's draining Reishi like the…the Bounts." Ichigo said as a horrid realization hit. The creature wasn't any ordinary LeBlanc, it was the mutated soul of a Bount and as such it only grew stronger when it absorbed Reishi.

"Zeige Dich Furz." The Bount LeBlanc said as its spear glowed bright blue and morphed into a bone armored cobra with a glowing blue hole in its underbelly and with a glowing set of fangs in its mouth.

Yuzu and Karin along with the other students were shocked at the sight of the Bount LeBlanc's doll.

"I thought your dolls became their own being when they were killed?!" Ichigo asked as the Bount LeBlanc laughed.

"The dolls only become their own entity when the doll itself is killed by a Quincy and they become known as Marionettes. If the Bount is killed by a Quincy, the doll dies too but remains under their master's power and the Bount becomes like me. They become Punissons and their dolls become Esclave." The Bount LeBlanc explained.

"I don't care who or what you are! YOU END HERE!!!" Ichigo shouted as he raised his Zanpakuto in a glowing blue swirl of energy.

"**BANKAI!!!"** Ichigo shouted and in a burst of spirit energy he appeared in his Bankai garb. "Tensa Zangetsu."

The surrounding students were taken aback in awe that one of their classmates had achieved Bankai already. Karin and Yuzu however were cheering him on.

"Alright big brother! Give that butt ugly freak what's coming to him!!!" Yuzu shouted excitedly as Ichigo gave a reassuring smile towards the younger.

Ichigo suddenly flash stepped into the air and reappeared behind the Bount LeBlanc with Zangetsu's blade pierced deep through the creature's back and chest. Ichigo then removed the blade and started performing the same move at practically every angle on the creature's body before finally stopping and walking way.

"What a waste of Bankai." Ichigo said. But he didn't see the holes in the LeBlanc start to heal up as it absorbed the Reishi from around him.

"ICHIGO BEHIND YOU!!!" Yuzu shouted as she saw the Esclave hiss and unleashed a Flèche vent attack on the seemingly unsuspecting Ichigo. Ichigo vanished into the thick stream of arrows that destroyed the wall behind him. As soon as the dust settled there was nothing there but a groove where the arrows had flown and the hole in the wall at the end.

"Ichigo." Yuzu said with a heart broken expression. The Punissons started to laugh.

"So sad Soul Reaper. I honestly didn't expect such power from a beginner. You must have received some training beforehand. Alas I shall never find out from you." The Punissons said as he turned towards Yuzu. Yuzu was stunned but her sadness quickly evolved into anger.

"You MONSTER!!! YOU KILLED ICHIGO!!!" Yuzu shouted angrily.

"Too bad so sad. Now come along before your sister is the one that gets hurt." The Punissons ordered as the Esclave slithered up next to him. Yuzu stood her ground but no one saw what came next…

* * *

**End Chapter 15.**

What's going to happen to Yuzu? Is Ichigo still alive? Find out in the next chapter.

"_LeBlanc Research Time."_

Gin Ichimaru appears holding the pointer.

"Hello again. Today we will be discussing the three primary races of the LeBlancs." Gin said as the image shifted to a few of the LeBlancs that were seen attacking the Soul Reapers at the Don Kanonji filming.

"The most common type of LeBlanc is the ones born from hollows known as Cavons, which is essentially the French word for Hollow. They have only their basic Hollow abilities at their disposal." Gin said as the screen then shifted to an image of a LeBlanc with both the hole on its chest and a Bount crest somewhere on its body.

"Doll born LeBlancs who operate independent of their corresponding Bounts are called Marionettes. They have only their basic abilities from their time as Dolls." Gin said as the screen shifted to the image of the Punissons and Esclave LeBlancs.

"Bounts that are turned into LeBlancs are called Punissons which is the French word for Punish. But since the Bount itself was killed, its doll was transferred along with them. The dolls are referred to as Esclave which is French for Slave. The Punissons have the ability to fire arrows like the Quincy's but they also have the ability to absorb Reishi like the other Bounts can. The Esclave however gain the ability to use Flèche vent like the Maison LeBlancs." Gin said as Mayuri Kurotsuchi appeared.

"Hmm does this mean that the Punissons and their Esclave are more powerful than a Maison or is the Maison more powerful?" Mayuri asked as surprised Gin.

"How did you get here?!?!" Gin asked surprised.

"It would be too hard for your tiny brain to understand Ichimaru but I assure you that my interest here is completely scientific." Mayuri said as he turned to examine some of the collected battle footage.

"Why does he do this to me?" Gin asked.

_End_


	16. Kings Key Unleashed

The Punissons and its pet Esclave approached an angered Yuzu after blowing Ichigo away.

"Yuzu! Run!" Karin shouted as the Punishment force members stood in the path of the two LeBlancs with their weapons raised.

"You shall not get past the Punishment Force!" one of the squad members said determinedly as the Punissons laughed and the Esclave hissed and fired a smaller stream off arrows at the guards. The ones who attempted to block with their Zanpakuto's fell quickly to the steady stream while those that flash stepped out of the way in time met their end as the Punissons effortlessly smashed them into the ground.

"I believe I just have." The Punissons said as it resumed its approach towards Yuzu.

"Yuzu what are you just standing there for?! RUN!!!" Karin shouted as she ran towards her angered sister but her path was blocked by the Esclave.

"You girl are more trouble than you're worth and you are worth nothing to me." The Punissons said as the Esclave prepared to unleash another barrage of arrows. But before anyone could do anything Yuzu let out a bloodcurdling scream and there was a sudden and continuous bolt of lightning that rained down onto the ground where Yuzu stood. Yuzu herself stood seemingly unharmed.

Suddenly a massive beam of light burst up from where Yuzu stood, knocking the Punissons, the Esclave, Karin, and all the students away a fair distance. Renji finally came to and sat up in time to see what was happening. Ichigo appeared still in Bankai form next to him.

"What's going on?! That spiritual pressure's going through the roof!!!" Renji asked but Ichigo just stood in stunned disbelief.

"I…I think that's…that's…that's Yuzu! Or is it?!" Ichigo said finally as the light dissipated revealing a tall woman that appeared to be in her twenties with long flowing blond hair that went all the way to the floor. She was wearing shimmering white ceremonial garb and standing barefoot while holding a Zanpakuto that looked like a crisp polished silver, two handed broadsword with a royal blue handgrip on the hilt. She also had a pair of golden Angel wings on her back and a shining gold halo around her head. She continued to glow with shining gold colored light.

"_Bankai…Sanctus Curator Lux lucis"_ the woman said with an echoing voice. She opened her eyes which had a blinding white glow within them. (Latin: Holy Guardian of Light)

"_Penitentia astrum." _The woman said as beams of pure white light shot from her eyes and pierced clean through the Punissons, causing its bone armor to quickly rot as if time had been accelerated for it until it finally dissolved into dust. (Penance Stare)

The Esclave quickly lunged at the woman but it suddenly froze in midair before crumbling into dust like the Punissons had. With that the woman looked at Ichigo and smiled before closing her eyes and outstretching her wings.

"_Ilicet."_ She said before becoming engulfed within a column of golden light. The column then started shrinking until it revealed an unconscious Yuzu at the center on her back and with her arms outstretched. (It is finished).

The pillar continued to shrink until it was a simple narrow beam sitting right atop Yuzu's chest then it finally was absorbed into her chest, giving a brief glow of energy before vanishing completely.

Resting in Yuzu's hand was a small katana shaped Zanpakuto in a royal blue sheath with matching handgrip.

"What just…happened?" Ichigo asked as his Bankai form vanished around him.

"I think she just went Bankai." Renji said as he attempted to stand up but his arm was still bleeding from the attack the Punissons had dealt him and he winced with pain.

"Easy Renji, you took a hit." Ichigo said as Renji shot him an exasperated glare.

"Thanks for the update." Renji grumbled. Finally Yoruichi and a group of uniformed Soul Reapers arrived.

"We sensed the spiritual pressure and saw the lightning. Is everyone alright?" Yoruichi asked as Ichigo motioned to Renji and to Yuzu. A pair of Soul Reapers arrived to take care of Renji while Ichigo insistently chose to carry Yuzu.

"I think she's got her Zanpakuto now." Renji grunted as he passed while hanging onto the two other Soul Reapers. He then looked at the students, "Class dismissed."

* * *

**Back at the Kurosaki Estate…**

Ichigo, Yoruichi, and Karin walked back to the estate where they explained everything to Isshin, Orihime, Tatsuki, Chad, and Uryu. Kaichou had even arrived from the Squad five barracks after hearing of the occurrence.

"It was like watching Nel return to her adult form only like ten times as powerful." Ichigo explained as something popped up from behind a rock formation.

"Yes Itsygo?!" Nel shouted as she threw her arms around him from behind.

"Nel! I'm trying to explain something import-…-ant?" Ichigo asked as he turned back towards Nel who seemed slightly different.

"Is it my imagination or has she actually grown older since this morning?" Kaichou asked curiously. She was correct. Nel now looked to be around ten years old but her lisp was still present and the scar across her face was half healed. They looked at her mask which looked like it was even more repaired than the last time.

"How did that happen?" Ichigo asked as Tatsuki and Orihime fidgeted nervously.

"Uh well…" Orihime said as Tatsuki started whistling. Kaichou walked around in front of them and drew Hensen Tatsujin which quickly morphed into the chop hand.

"You've got five seconds…spit it out." Kaichou said calmly.

"All we did was give her some milk and orange juice we got when Rangiku took us to the market in town today." Orihime explained.

"Yeah and the next thing we know, there's Nel looking ten years old." Tatsuki added as Kaichou sheathed her sword, knelt down to Nel's level and plucked a small loose piece of Nel's mask off with a pair of tweezers.

"Fascinating. It seems that the Arrancar mask is physically made of the same substance that human skeletons are made of only magically reinforced to be far more resilient. But apparently this magic works both in preservation and repair. It would seem that the vitamins and minerals in the milk and orange juice you gave her helped to cut the amount of time it took for Nel's mask to repair in half and as a result she's almost grown back to her original size and form." Kaichou said as she closely examined the piece of mask.

"The moral of this PSA is always to drink plenty of milk and orange juice! Right kids?!" Isshin added before Kaichou delivered a Shinigami Chop to his head.

"So wait a minute. If all we do is feed her milk and orange juice she'll return to her normal form?" Ichigo asked as Kaichou nodded.

"In theory, yes." Kaichou replied.

"She's going to need new clothes." Rukia said, startling the others.

"When did you get here?!" Ichigo asked.

"Just before Nel ambushed you." Rukia replied.

"Oh. Now where was I?" Ichigo asked himself.

"You were explaining Yuzu's strange power." Yoruichi answered.

"Actually that was pretty much it. She's got her Zanpakuto now though." Ichigo said as Karin huffed.

"Lucky stiff." Karin mumbled.

"Hey come on. You'll get your Zanpakuto too eventually." Rukia said as she knelt down to Karin's level.

"Thanks Shorty." Karin grumbled. Rukia was insulted.

"You DARE insult my height?! I'll-I'LL-**I'll**-!!!" **"SHINIGAMI CHOP!" **"Owwwww!" Rukia whined as she rubbed her head.

"I think she just got shorter." Karin snickered before she too suffered a Shinigami chop.

"That's for being disrespectful of a fully ranked Soul Reaper." Kaichou reprimanded.

"You're in an excessively choppy mood today sis. What happened?" Isshin asked as he appeared with a helmet on.

"I can't legally talk about it. I will say that it had to do with the therapy session I had with Lieutenant Hinamori today. Poor girl's so shaken up because of Aizen's betrayal." Kaichou said as she sheathed Hensen Tatsujin.

"Any progress?" Yoruichi asked curiously.

"It's too early to tell. I'm seeing her again tomorrow and hopefully we'll make some progress." Kaichou replied as Isshin had an idea.

"Hey why don't you tell her about old Grim from the academy." Isshin said as Kaichou glared at him surprised.

"I normally would have chopped you for even mentioning that but you might actually be on to something there bro. I need to go collect some things real quick." Kaichou said as she raced into the house.

"Whose old Grim?" Ichigo asked as Isshin sighed.

"Captain Ikatsui Karite, the Captain of squad eleven from when Kaichou and I were in the academy. He was Kaichou's hero growing up…that's until they finally met." Isshin said as everyone arched an eyebrow.

"Why have I heard that name before?" Yoruichi pondered.

"Because he was the leader of one of the most famous task forces in Soul Reaper history. From 1347 to 1351 was one of the most trying times in Soul Reaper history, it was when the Black Death plague swept through Europe and people were dying in piles. So the Central 46 ordered the assembly of a special task force to be formed to help keep the number of wandering souls to a minimum and to keep the hollows from getting too numerous. See there were so many souls wondering around there that many of them finally became hollows either by encroachment or by having their chains of fate ripped out by other souls under the assumption that it would help them pass over quicker." Isshin explained.

"So what happened?" Ichigo asked as Isshin turned towards the manor.

"I'd rather not say yet. I'll tell you guys tomorrow after Kaichou leaves to see her lieutenant." Isshin said as he straightened his helmet.

"You're afraid she'll chop you again aren't you Isshin?" Yoruichi asked as Isshin chuckled innocently.

"Why whatever gave you that idea? Oh hey what time is it?" Isshin asked.

"Almost three. Why?" Ichigo asked as Isshin nodded.

"I promised Captain Unohana that I would give a demonstration on human world medical techniques to squad four today." Isshin said as he walked off to go prepare.

The group sat in silence for a moment before Nel suddenly popped up.

"Look what I found in my pocket!!!" Nel shouted as she waved a small dagger over her head.

"DAH! Nel! Put that thing away before you hurt yourself or someone else for that matter!!!" Ichigo ordered as Nel giggled and continued waving the dagger around.

"But I'm a serious maso-kiss. I'm supposed to make someone cry ain't I?" Nel asked as Ichigo gave a defeated sigh and grabbed the arm that was gripping the dagger.

"Where did you even get this thing anyway?" Ichigo asked as he pried the dagger from her hands.

"It's my Zappy." Nel replied happily.

"Your what?" Ichigo asked confused.

"I think she means Zanpakuto." Uryu answered as he pushed his glasses up.

"Oh great even the hollow girl gets a Zanpakuto!" Karin groaned.

"Oh for crying out loud. Here you can hold onto Nel's for now." Ichigo groaned as he casually tossed the dagger towards Karin. The dagger landed straight into the ground between Karin's index and middle fingers without cutting them. Karin was frozen stiff by the near miss.

After slowly sliding her hand away and picking up the dagger from the ground…

"**ICHIGO YOU IDIOT YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!!!"**Karin shouted as she kicked Ichigo in the jaw.

"What's going on out here?" Yuzu asked as she finally emerged.

"Yuzu! You're awake!" Orihime said as she, Tatsuki, Yoruichi, Rukia, and Nel hurried over to her since Ichigo and Karin were too busy grappling with each other to notice.

"How are you feeling?" Yoruichi asked as she and the other comparatively taller women knelt to Yuzu's level.

"I feel fine, why?" Yuzu asked.

"Don't you remember? The LeBlanc that attacked you and you destroyed?" Tatsuki asked as Yuzu thought for a moment then shook her head.

"Nope sorry. All I remember is practicing for Lieutenant Abarai's Zanpakuto class then waking up here with this Zanpakuto laying next to me on the ground." Yuzu replied as she looked down at the katana attached to her side.

"You don't remember anything that happened?" Rukia asked as Yuzu shook her head.

"Nope sorry." Yuzu replied with a smile.

"Hmm…perhaps she didn't realize she was doing it." Yoruichi said thoughtfully.

"Or maybe it's a side effect of that key." Tatsuki suggested.

"That's a possibility that we can't rule out Tatsuki. Unfortunately we don't know what kind of power the king's key possesses. For all we know it may not have had anything to do with that transformation, it could all have been Yuzu. The strain of such a powerful ability might have caused her memory loss." Yoruichi suggested.

"Or she could be like what happens when Nel transforms from her child form to adult form. When she reverts back she forgets what she did as an adult." Orihime suggested as Yoruichi cocked her head to one side in thought.

"That's quite a possibility Orihime." Yoruichi said with a glance towards the young Arrancar.

"So what do we do now?" Ichigo asked as he approached finally.

"Well classes at the academy have been canceled for the rest of the day so there's nothing much to do for today really." Yoruichi replied as a sinister smirk swept her face, "That's unless you don't want to hit the hot spring Ichigo."

"GAHH!!! NOT ON YOUR LIFE!!!" Ichigo freaked as Yoruichi laughed.

"Shame." Yoruichi said with a shrug before flash stepping away.

"I hate it when she does that." Ichigo grumbled.

Later that afternoon, Karin was holding a large stick and was swinging it around like it was a sword in an effort to try and summon her Zanpakuto. She was growing increasingly frustrated in her constant failed attempts.

"RAUGHHH!!! I'M NEVER GOING TO GET IT!!!" Karin shouted angrily as she threw the stick down.

"With that attitude you never will." A familiar voice from behind her said. She turned around to see…

"Toshiro. What brings you here?" Karin asked as the tenth squad captain approached her.

"I came to check on you. To make sure you were alright after what happened earlier at the Academy. Lieutenant Abarai said that you were having trouble finding your Zanpakuto so I decided to see if I can provide some assistance as well." Toshiro said as he picked the stick back up off the ground and tossed it to her.

"How do you do it Toshiro? Lieutenant Abarai said it had something to do with knowing its name." Karin asked as Toshiro nodded.

"That's the hardest part of acquiring a Zanpakuto. Some gain their Zanpakuto first then they may or may not learn its name later. Ichigo is an example of one who acquired his Zanpakuto first and learned its name second. One of my fellow Captains, Kenpachi Zaraki never has learned the name of his Zanpakuto. Typically you must be brought to a point of near death, to the point where your life flashes before your eyes, and then for you time will stop and your Zanpakuto will reveal itself." Toshiro said as he placed a hand on Hyorinmaru and slowly drew it from its sheath.

"Why didn't that red headed pineapple say that the first time?!" Karin asked annoyed as Toshiro gave a slight smirk and entered a battle stance.

"Because then it would be too easy for you." Toshiro said with a smirk before suddenly vanishing in a flash step. He reappeared overhead with Hyorinmaru raised over his head prepared to strike.

Karin wasn't sure if he would actually bring the blade down on her or not but tried to use the stick to parry the blow anyway. Less than a second before Toshiro brought the blade down she realized that he was serious, he was going to run her through.

Suddenly time froze and Karin found herself in a strange looking field of blue grass with soccer goals at either end of the field. The clouds were sinking into the horizon as if from out of nowhere.

Karin looked around and saw no one. She then heard a semi-familiar tapping noise from behind her. She turned and saw a girl about her age with vibrant blue hair that was bound up in a single jagged spike going straight back. She was wearing a white soccer uniform with red shoulder lining and two short blue stripes between the collar and the edge of the shoulder. She also had a pair of cleats on her feet with white socks pulled all the way up to the knees. The socks had a lightning bolt decal on the rims. She also had a pair of stylish yellow tinted sunglasses on her face. The girl was performing a series of elaborate tricks with a soccer ball.

"You know ticking off a Captain is not the smartest thing, Karin." The girl said as she continued bouncing the ball up and down.

"I guess you're my Zanpakuto. Ichigo told me about how he met his, and this is almost exactly how he described it." Karin said as the girl caught the ball in her hands and tucked it under her arm.

"Yep. Wanna know my name?" the girl asked as Karin nodded.

"More than anything." Karin replied.

"Then listen closely because I'm only going to say it once…" the girl said as a sudden gust of wind picked up.

"My name is…"

* * *

**End Chapter 16.**

What's the name of Karin's Zanpakuto? Find out in the next chapter…

_Soul Reaper Illustrated guide._

Captain Wrangler sits at her desk, filling out paperwork when someone knocks at the empty doorframe. She looks up to see Lieutenants Nanao Ise and Isane Kotetsu.

"Wait, wait. Let me see if I can get this right…Uh…Lieutenants…Ise and Kotetsu?" Kaichou asked as the two nodded.

"Yes Captain Wrangler only we are not here on immediate Soul Reaper Business…instead we are here to represent the Soul Reaper Women's Association." Nanao said as Kaichou arched an eyebrow while maintaining a serious look.

"Eh?" she asked curiously.

"We were hoping to ask if you would join us." Nanao said as Isane made a pleading gesture.

Kaichou simply cleared her throat and pointed to something on the wall. The two women turned and instantly gasped in shock. It was a framed picture of a younger Kaichou and Unohana, both in Captain's uniforms, with a plaque at the bottom that read…

"Captains B. Wrangler & R. Unohana."

But the part beneath that was what made the two women freak…it read…

"Soul Society Women's Association – Founders."

_End_


	17. Heart of the Quincy

Toshiro had leapt into the air and was coming down on Karin with his Zanpakuto ready to cut her down the center like a hollow. All Karin had in her hand was a long wooden stick to defend herself with. She had realized less than a second before the blade reached the stick that he wasn't holding back and was most likely going to kill her if she didn't get her Zanpakuto to appear. Toshiro swung his blade down towards her…

"**CLANG!"**

Toshiro's eyes widened as he saw that the stick had vanished, only to be replaced by a large black with white edged sword. It was similar to Ichigo's first Zanpakuto only a little smaller and the edges of the blade were jagged like a saw blade. The hilt had a guard on it shaped like a lightning bolt and it shared the white cloth trait of Ichigo and Kaichou's respective Zanpakutos complete with the extra strip of cloth dangling down beneath the hilt.

Toshiro smirked as he flash stepped away and returned to the position he was in prior to attacking her.

"Surge, Hekireki Megami." Karin said with determination as her Zanpakuto's blade crackled with electricity.

"So your Zanpakuto is an electrical type Zanpakuto. Very interesting." Toshiro said as Karin noticed that there was a black sheath resting on the ground next to her. She quickly picked it up and tied it to her back like Toshiro did with his. The strap attached to it was exactly like Ichigo's.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you afraid that you can't handle me?" Karin asked with a smug grin as she held Hekireki Megami ready for action.

"If I can handle you on your home turf with that game you play, then I can most certainly handle you on my home turf with the limits removed." Toshiro replied with a smirk as he held Hyorinmaru ready for combat.

"Bring it on Elementary boy." Karin taunted as the two leapt into battle.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Nemu Kurotsuchi was busily checking on the members of the twelfth squad as they worked hard on their respective research projects as one of the guards posted outside approached with a certain Quincy behind him.

"Lieutenant Kurotsuchi. This Ryoka said he's here to see you." The guard said as Nemu turned to see Uryu pushing his glasses up.

"He is not considered a Ryoka. He is welcomed here by the Seireitei. Leave him alone unless otherwise informed." Nemu instructed as the guard bowed and departed without saying a word.

"Uryu Ishida, what brings you to the Soul Reaper Institute of Research and Development?" Nemu asked with her usual emotionless tone.

"Uh well…I have a bit of a problem." Uryu said nervously. He was definitely attracted to Nemu for several reasons; A she was drop dead gorgeous, B she was intelligent, C she unknowingly appealed to his sense of Quincy honor in that she was constantly being abused by her "father."

"What sort of problem? Has my master's Bankai poison infected you again?" Nemu asked as she reached for her lieutenant's seal for the antidote but Uryu shook his head frantically.

"No-no-no it's just. (Sigh) I can't use my Quincy powers to protect Ichigo Kurosaki's sister without strengthening both hers and my enemies. The power in my arrows makes those LeBlancs that you've heard about stronger with every shot. One shot turned an otherwise normal LeBlanc into a creature almost as strong as a Menos Grande. I immensely dislike this feeling of helplessness and uselessness and I will do anything, even if it means becoming a Soul Reaper, to remove these feelings. But first I wanted to see if there was anything or anyone here who could help me." Uryu explained.

"Well then Quincy you've come to just the right place." A voice that Uryu didn't want to hear said from behind as a chalk white hand with an overgrown blue polished middle fingernail was placed on Uryu's left shoulder.

"I don't believe that I was asking you in particular, Captain Kurotsuchi." Uryu replied with venom clearly in his voice.

"Well if you want the help of the Research and Development Institute then you're going to have to go through me." Mayuri said as he crossed his arms.

"Fine then. I'm sure Captain Wrangler or Mr. Urahara could help me out instead and for a much lower cost and with much better results." Uryu said with a smirk as the 12th division Captain froze with his eyes widened and his upper lip twitched a few times.

Uryu was insulting his intelligence as well as his ego. Mayuri couldn't stand to be outdone by either Kisuke Urahara or Kaichou Kurosaki and Uryu knew and gladly exploited this fact.

"Do you take me for a fool Quincy? I know full well when one is trying to use reverse psychology on me and this is no different!" Mayuri yelled angrily as Uryu just shrugged.

"Oh well, can't say that I didn't try." Uryu said as Mayuri sighed impatiently.

"I didn't say I was refusing to help you Quincy. The mere thought alone that you would try that old fossil Urahara or that spur wearing yahoo Wrangler only makes me feel more determined to try and find a solution to your problem." Mayuri said as Uryu smirked again. Mayuri had played right into his hands.

"Then shall we begin searching for this solution?" Uryu asked as Mayuri nodded.

"Why yes lets. Nemu! Come girl!" Mayuri beckoned as he and Uryu and Nemu headed straight for his special and private laboratory.

"Now then Quincy. Judging by what you said to Nemu earlier, it seems that what you're searching for is some way to both destroy your enemies without strengthening them. However my research into the Quincy's is not that well complete but…wait what's this?" Mayuri asked as he noticed he had an e-mail. It was from Captain Wrangler. It was a digital copy of her reports into her findings on the Quincy's from when she commanded squad fourteen.

"Oh that girl is already trying to outshine me." Mayuri grumbled as Uryu rolled his eyes.

"She's more of an historian than a scientist. She probably knows more about the Quincy's than you." Uryu replied as Mayuri gave a barely audible growl.

"Well I'm comparing the data she's provided to the data we already have on record to see what the contradictions are." Mayuri said as the computer started scanning the documents. The ETA on completion was bouncing back and forward between three and four hours.

"It's going to take a while." Uryu said as Mayuri groaned.

"If you're just going to stand around, stating the blatantly obvious, then you can leave…and take Nemu with you! I'll send a Hell butterfly when the scan's complete." Mayuri ordered as Uryu shrugged and headed out with Nemu close behind him.

"So…uh…Where do you want to go?" Uryu asked as Nemu arched an eyebrow,

"What do you mean?" Nemu asked confused.

"Well I've got nowhere to go except back to the Kurosaki estate, but I wouldn't mind seeing some more of the Soul Society while I'm here, besides I could use a guide." Uryu replied as Nemu remained confused.

"I am not sure what you are attempting to ask me. Are you in need of a guide through the Seireitei and the Rukongai districts?" Nemu asked as Uryu sighed and grabbed her arm, then proceeded to drag her out of the institute. They didn't realize that Mayuri had observed their departure.

"If that boy thinks' I'm blind for not noticing his behavior around Nemu then he is gravely mistaken…however…this poses a new prospect. A Quincy and Soul Reaper hybrid. If the two were to mate, then the resulting child would be a most interesting specimen for me to study. Of course it would have to be from a distance since it would be my own grandchild and the father would not at all be willing to…WAIT WHAT AM I SAYING?!?!" Mayuri shrieked as it finally hit him that there was a potential romance blooming and it involved his Nemu with the Quincy boy.

"What an ethical dilemma! Either I let this potential romance continue unencumbered so that it might either live or die on its own with the possible outcome of having both a Soul Reaper and Quincy hybrid and a grandson rolled into one or intervene out of parental obligation and end the relationship immediately. (Sigh) What trouble these ethics are. At least the first solution has more sentimental benefits to me." Mayuri sighed as he plopped back down in his chair and turned to a different one of the many fields of research he was conducting.

* * *

**Later in Rukongai…**

Uryu and Nemu exited the gates nearest to the first district. Uryu had offered her his arm to her like a gentleman, and fortunately she had observed many men and women doing this and knew the proper response. So out they walked, into Rukongai. Needless to say they started receiving adoring stares from the locals.

"Why are they staring at us?" Uryu asked as Nemu remained silent for a moment then came up with her reply.

"I am not one hundred percent certain. I theorize that it is because I am a Soul Reaper and that you appear to be a commoner." Nemu replied emotionlessly.

"That's possible." Uryu replied. He then heard something that made him blush.

"Oh look. What a cute couple." A woman said as they passed.

"Uryu Ishida, what sort of couple classification do you believe they have us filed under?" Nemu asked curiously.

"Uh, I think they believe us to be romantically involved. And please call me Uryu." Uryu replied.

"I see. Would you consider their assessment of us being a romantic couple to be accurate?" Nemu asked as Uryu gulped nervously.

"I-I'm not sure." He stuttered bashfully as he looked away from her.

"Your pheromone levels contradict your…statement." Nemu said as she suddenly realized that Uryu had genuine feelings for her. She had never experienced anyone who genuinely cared for her. She had no comprehension of what it was like to have someone show any emotional attachment to her. Her father kept her around for material reasons but never for emotional reasons.

"Uryu? Do you have feelings for me?" Nemu asked as Uryu sighed.

"I-I…I definitely do feel attracted towards you. You're beautiful, you're intelligent, you can fight…the only flaw I can find and yet that seems less of a flaw everyday is that you're a Soul Reaper. My father would never approve of this." Uryu said as he and Nemu reached a small hill on the edge of town.

"You have flaws as well but that is natural. I have more flaws than you described but they are too complicated to describe them all…that is unless you wish for me to explain them for you." Nemu said as Uryu chuckled innocently.

"Your flaws are probably too insignificant to even bother noticing. To my eyes, you are flawless." Uryu said as he and Nemu sat down at the top of the hill, looking out over the town and the Seireitei.

"From my observations of you Uryu…this is a behavior pattern that I haven't seen before." Nemu said as Uryu blushed.

"Well…I don't think I've ever been in a situation like this before." Uryu replied bashfully.

"You…believe I am flawless?" Nemu asked curiously with a small amount of red in her cheeks.

"Yes of course." Uryu said as Nemu gave a small smile. Uryu smiled back and turned towards the city. He didn't expect Nemu to kiss him on the cheek however.

"I have never been referred to as flawless before. It feels…nice." Nemu said as they looked over the town together, inching slowly closer to each other as time seemed to pass by slowly. Before they knew it, the sun was setting and the two were holding hands when a Hell Butterfly appeared and landed on Nemu's available finger.

"My master's scan of the information is completed. He's calling us back to the Institute and wants us there immediately." Nemu said with a disheartened expression.

"Should we go?" Uryu asked as Nemu remained silent as if seriously contemplating whether or not she wanted to go back at the moment.

"Perhaps after the sun has set completely." Nemu suggested as she turned around and faced the setting sun. Uryu sighed slightly as he cupped her chin in his hand, turning her towards him.

"As much as I would love to…I can't shake this useless feeling…and at the moment, your "Father" as you call him, is my best hope for finding an alternative solution to fixing my powers so that they don't help our enemies. On my pride as a Quincy, I shall not let anything harm an innocent child, even if she is the younger sister of a Soul Reaper or even if she is learning to become one." Uryu said with a determined expression.

"I understand. From what I have already learned of these LeBlancs from Lieutenants Abarai and Matsumoto, your powers would indeed be useless at defeating the enemy in its current state. But I remain confident that we can find a solution." Nemu said with a smile as Uryu nodded.

"Then let's go find out what the Captain has found." Uryu said as Nemu pressed a button on a wrist band concealed in her sleeve and the two suddenly vanished in a beam of light, only to reappear back in the Institute within the Seireitei.

"I hope that your extended absence was a result of some malfunction of your transporter unit Nemu." Mayuri said without turning away from the computer.

"Yes sir. It was a malfunction." Nemu lied but Mayuri really didn't care. His scan had turned up something most interesting.

"We'll look at it later Nemu. For now Quincy I believe that I have discovered something most interesting about your powers. It seems that what our intelligence reports about the LeBlancs are true. They are apparently from an alternate world, one similar to Hueco Mundo in purpose. Where Hollows dwell in Hueco Mundo, these LeBlancs dwell in a world of their own, the name of which is unknown and at the moment they cannot seem to be able to crossover to other worlds such as ours. However one Quincy scientist, who lived several decades before the Quincy massacre, first suspected that these creatures existed and started taking steps to prevent their arrival." Mayuri said as the image of a Quincy cross with a green gem in the center.

"He discovered a gem that when combined with the Quincy's power to absorb Reishi, created a unique field of tainted Reishi that when it hits its target, it causes the Reishi within the target, to self-destruct and the soul to be cleansed as if hit by a Soul Reaper's Zanpakuto. Essentially it turns a Quincy's arrows into a Reishi based Zanpakuto that can kill a target at range. The gem is actually quite common here in the Soul Society but ultra rare within the world of the living. I already have a few samples here for experimentation purposes but never once suspected that they could be used to enhance a Quincy's weapon." Mayuri explained as Uryu blinked.

"Where is this gem?" Uryu asked as Mayuri turned towards him.

"Nemu, retrieve Reishi-gig samples numbers eleven, sixteen, and twenty." Mayuri ordered as Nemu bowed and headed to one of the archives.

"So you're just going to give me those samples or you're going to make me work for them. I highly doubt that it's the former." Uryu said, pushing his glasses up, inspiring a sneaky grin from Mayuri's painted face.

"You are correct Quincy. I've noticed your behavior around Nemu, and it is quite obvious of your feelings towards her. I simply am fulfilling my fatherly duties and asking what your intentions are. Well…what are they?" Mayuri asked as Uryu started sweating buckets.

Uryu had some explaining to do.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Kaichou was walking back from the med center after her therapy session with Hinamori. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone clear their throat.

"I was wondering if we'd find you around here. You haven't once come to my squad's barracks. I gotta admit, I'm kinda hurt by that fact." A familiar voice said as Kaichou grinned and pushed her hat up slightly before turning around to see Kenpachi Zaraki with his ever faithful lieutenant sitting on his shoulder.

"Captain Zaraki. Sorry but I don't have the time to fight you right now. Besides that, I'm a bit tired." Kaichou replied with a smile.

"For once I didn't come looking for a fight." Kenpachi said, earning a surprising look from both Kaichou and his lieutenant.

"Huh? You don't want to fight her now Kenny?" Yachiru asked surprised as Kenpachi grinned.

"Not yet at least. Besides there's something I have to do first." Kenpachi said as he set the young girl off onto her feet.

"I assume this has something to do with our encounter one hundred and ten years ago eh?" Kaichou asked as Kenpachi grinned.

"Yeah. It does." Kenpachi said as Kaichou smirked and removed her hat, allowing her raven hair to float in the wind.

"You were right about that Captain after your brother resigned. He was a pathetic weakling. Maki Ichinose was one of his most loyal companions and he tried to fight and kill me when we last met when the Bounts tried to invade. He was killed by the Bounts leader shortly after that." Kenpachi said as Kaichou smiled and glanced down at a confused Yachiru.

"Kenny? What are you talking about Maki for?" Yachiru asked worriedly.

"Don't worry kiddo. Kenny and I are just old friends reminiscing about the past." Kaichou said as Kenpachi grinned and knelt down to the young Lieutenant.

"Have you ever wondered why I joined the Soul Reapers? Well it's because of her. She may have been nobility but she was not like the other nobles that I've known in my time. She didn't treat me like commoner trash and she helped to mold my skills. She was the one who first saw my potential. I admired her…and I still do." Kenpachi said as Kaichou blushed slightly at the complements.

"Zaraki you don't have to try and suck up to me. You've always been on my good side." Kaichou said as she donned her hat and turned to leave.

"I've got to meet up with my family for dinner, I'll see ya round Zaraki." Kaichou said as Kenpachi grinned.

"You too Blue Blood." Kenpachi said before Kaichou turned with a curious look on her face towards the two.

"Hey kid, what's your name?" Kaichou asked as Yachiru smiled.

"Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi, it's a pleasure to meet you!" Yachiru exclaimed as Kaichou's face turned from curiosity to shock. She then glared straight at Kenpachi.

"You didn't?" Kaichou asked as Kenpachi grinned and nodded.

"Oh I did. I did." Kenpachi said as Kaichou shoved her hands in her pockets with a smile on her face.

"Kenpachi Zaraki…you never cease to amaze me." Kaichou said with a sigh before flash stepping away.

"Kenny? Do you like-like Ichi's aunty?" Yachiru asked tauntingly as Kenpachi gave a chuckle.

"Yeah but not enough to do anything about it. I couldn't go for a woman who can't beat me." Kenpachi said as Yachiru giggled and starting chanting…

"Kenny and Blacky sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Yachiru giggled as Kenpachi groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Knock it off brat." He said as they started off on their hour long trek to try and find their way back to the 11th squad barracks.

* * *

**End Chapter 17.**

Yeah I know Uryu and Nemu seemed a bit OOC but then again we don't know how Uryu manages under romantic pressure like this.

_Soul Reaper Illustrated Guide._

The Visoreds were sitting in the underground level of their hideaway, going about their business. Lisa, Love, and Rose were sitting in separate areas of the room, reading manga (erotic manga in Lisa's case). Kensei was reading a newspaper while Mashiro slept on the ground next to him while absently fondling her right breast, much to the former's chagrin. Hachi was busily practicing his barrier making Kido. The only ones absent were Shinji and Hiyori.

"Has anyone seen Shinji and Hiyori lately?" Kensei asked as he looked up from the newspaper.

"Yeah Shinji said that he and Hiyori were working on something. He didn't say what though." Love said as the door to the underground facility opened up. From it emerged Shinji and Hiyori carrying something large with a drop cloth on top of it.

"Shinji what the hell is that?!" Kensei asked as everyone turned their attention to their returning comrades.

"Gather around my fellow Visoreds, we have for our mutual entertainment, albeit a rather demented form of it, something that will provide us with plenty of laughs while Ichigo and his friends are away in the Soul Society." Shinji said with a grin as the Visoreds gathered around.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Kensei muttered as he saw Hiyori grinning.

"So what is this thing Shinji?" Love asked as Shinji grinned even wider.

"Glad you asked that Love, allow me to introduce you to one of the greatest inventions since Gigais and Mod souls. Hiyori?" Shinji said as Hiyori ripped the drop cloth from the object, revealing what looked like a game show wheel but with an outer wheel and an inner wheel. Both wheels had the faces of Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Orihime, Tatsuki, and Uryu on them.

"What pray tell is this new devilry?" Rose asked curiously.

"Hiyori and I have discovered a new way of entertaining ourselves. By randomly switching the mod souls that currently inhabit the specially made Gigai for each of the people listed here on these wheels, we can reach a whole new level of perverted entertainment." Shinji explained as Mashiro started bouncing up and down.

"Ooh-ooh switch that girl with the big chest with the strawberry head!" Mashiro shouted.

"Ah but that's what the wheel is for. With every spin, we'll see whose mod soul is put into whose Gigai! And we'll find out in the next chapter's Soul Reaper Illustrated Guide that will be appropriately re-titled "The Visoreds Wheel of Misfortune!" Shinji explained with a sinister grin.

_To be continued…_


	18. Memories Part 1

**AU Alert…**

While it is established Canon that Jushiro Ukitake and Shunsui Kyoraku attended the Soul Reaper Academy when it first opened, two thousand years before the start of the series. I am making it where the academy opened four hundred years ago so as to avoid those ever pesky plot bunnies.

**This concludes our test of the AU Alert system…**

* * *

**  
**It was nighttime in the Soul Society, and at the moment a sparse few were still awake. Tatsuki was one of these people. She sat on the porch of the Kurosaki Estate, with a blanket around her to keep out the cold. She didn't realize that she wasn't alone though.

"Tatsuki?" a groggy voice asked from behind her. Tatsuki turned with a flaming fist raised to shed some light, only to reveal it to be Kaichou. She was in a plain white kimono, white tabi socks, and a black and white metal bracelet on her right wrist. Her hair was also down.

"Ugh please turn out the light; it's too early for that. Besides you'll scare the sentries." Kaichou said as she leaned up against a wooden post.

"I'm sorry Sensei, I didn't mean to wake you." Tatsuki said as Kaichou waved off the comment.

"Nah, don't worry about it. I haven't even gotten to sleep yet. My mind just keeps spinning and spinning and spinning and it just won't seem. To. Shut. Down!" Kaichou said with an exasperated sigh.

"Is it something you want to talk about?" Tatsuki asked as Kaichou shook her head.

"Yes but I can't…not legally at least." Kaichou replied. Tatsuki understood that she was referring to her mental therapy sessions with Momo. Kaichou sat down on the porch next to her and they stared up at the moon for what seemed like a long time.

"Why did you become a Soul Reaper?" Tatsuki asked, breaking the silence.

"Me? Oh well…there were several reasons really. There was the fact that it would probably help to better the family name if I became a Soul Reaper. I was inspired to by my former hero. Oh and, here's the clincher, it was Isshin's and my father's dying wish for us to become Soul Reapers." Kaichou explained as Tatsuki blinked in surprise.

"Your father?" Tatsuki asked as Kaichou nodded.

"Mmm. He died when Isshin and I were only ten years old…I can't remember what it was that killed him but I remember being called to his bedside…"

* * *

**Flashback…  
400 years ago…  
Kurosaki Estate…**

A raven haired ten year old girl and her twin brother stood in the yard, playing with wooden swords.

"Oh come on Kaichou is that all you got?!" Isshin said as Kaichou struggled to avoid injury.

"HEY! I'm not that skilled with a blade you ignoramus!" Kaichou argued as she dodged a near hit.

"Heh you're too easy! NOW GET READY FOR MY BANKAI!!!" Isshin shouted as she made sound effects with his mouth and swung with all his might, only to miss and wind up getting tripped by Kaichou's foot. He proceeded to fall face first into the Koi pond.

"Like I've said before, skill with a blade is not paramount to victory. The sword isn't the deadliest weapon, it's your mind that matters." Kaichou replied as Isshin pulled his head out of the pond.

"You're just afraid to fight! That's all it is!" Isshin argued. Kaichou simply smirked and kicked him completely into the Koi pond.

"Why whatever do you mean brother?" Kaichou asked innocently.

"Very funny sis." Isshin grumbled as he surfaced with a Koi flapping atop his head. Kaichou smugly turned and started heading towards the house, just in time for a woman in a fourth division uniform to emerge with a worried look on her face.

"Ah, Miss Kaichou…your father wants to see you urgently." The woman said with a deceptively cheerful smile that crushed Kaichou's heart. She raced inside to her father's room. She found him lying in his bed, white as a sheet and with a warm damp cloth on his forehead. His breathing was shallow and raspy.

"Father." Kaichou whispered as she dropped to her knees and slowly inched her way towards him.

"Kaichou…" he whispered, "…come closer."

Kaichou complied and inched closer.

"I'm here father…what do you need. Do you need the nurse back? More water?" Kaichou asked worriedly yet knowingly with a tear running down her face.

"I know you don't want to hear this my dear…but…soon, I won't be here to protect you anymore. You've known this for a long time. Now, I want you to know this…I am leaving the entire estate and all that goes with it…to you my dear. You will be Lord of the estate." The elder Kurosaki whispered as Kaichou wept. She then felt his cold hand cup her cheek, and dry her eye with his thumb.

"No tears Kaichou…no tears. I want you and your brother…to go to that new academy that Yamamoto has built down the way…and become Soul Reapers. You must try and preserve our family name…or else the name Kurosaki will be nothing but a memory. Promise me Kaichou…promise me that you and your brother will…make me proud." The elder Kurosaki begged as Kaichou gave a teary eyed nod.

"Yes father. We will." Kaichou said as the elder Kurosaki smiled and rested his head back against the pillow.

"Now…I can finally rest…in peace." He said as he took his last breath and passed away.

With that Kaichou sobbed quietly over her father's deceased form.

In the present, Kaichou let a tear slide down her face at the memory.

"After my father died, Isshin and I were the last true bearers of the name Kurosaki. We were the last of the clan. I knew that if we were going to survive, that we needed to know how to defend ourselves, and our father had told me how we could do it. The next day we applied to the Soul Reaper academy and were immediately accepted due to our semi-aristocratic ancestry." Kaichou explained as her memories drifted back to her first day at the Academy…

* * *

**Soul Reaper Academy…**

Kaichou and Isshin raced into the open courtyard of the Academy with their school materials in hand.

"Come on Isshin we're going to be late!!!" Kaichou shouted back to Isshin who was falling behind.

"Hey I was up on time at least!" Isshin said with a smug grin.

"Yeah thanks for the footprints on my forehead again this morning jackass!" Kaichou growled back at him, not noticing the tall female student in front of her and thus colliding into her.

"HEY Watch where you're going pipsqueak!" the woman growled down to the two.

"I-I-I'm sorry ma'am, it was an honest mistake!" Kaichou cowered.

"Yeah I'll bet it was. You better be careful the next time you mess with a member of the Skullini family!" the woman growled as she reached for the hilt of a sword, only to suddenly thrust her hips forward as if she'd been goosed…which she had.

"Ya know Angie, picking on kids ain't exactly a bright way to get started here. But how about my Zanpakuto get acquainted with your sheath eh?" A young man with brown curly hair and noticeable stubble on his chin said with a sly smile. The woman gave an angry growl and punched him clear across the face with a mean left hook before leaving in a huff.

"Oh yeah…she digs me." The man said/winced from the ground with a smile.

"Geez are you okay sir?" Kaichou asked as she helped him up.

"Yeah I'm fine little lady. Say, you look kinda young to be a Soul Reaper student…what are you doing here?" the man asked curiously, but his answer came from another person behind him.

"She's Kaichou Kurosaki, the new clan head of the Kurosaki Clan. This is her brother Isshin Kurosaki. Oh and did I mention that a ten year old is still considered a minor, Shunsui?" A young man with a sickly pale face and matching hair said as he approached.

"Ah Jushiro, I never would have guessed." The other man greeted with a grin.

"Shunsui you're skill, or lack thereof, with the ladies is astounding. You somehow manage to get them to injure you in one way or another." Jushiro replied before turning towards Kaichou and Isshin.

"But where are my manners? My name is Jushiro Ukitake, and this here is Shunsui Kyoraku…we're a couple of your fellow first year students." Jushiro said as Kaichou gave him a dreamy smile.

"Hi. I'm Kaichou." She said as hearts practically formed in her eyes.

"Oh geez. I'm Isshin." Isshin said, resisting the urge to try slapping Kaichou out of her love-induced trance.

"Hopefully the rest of your classmates will be better than the Skullini's." Jushiro said as they all turned towards the school and headed inside together.

* * *

**End Flashback…**

"And that was the start of a beautiful friendship." Kaichou said with a dreamy look. Tatsuki could tell she was dreaming about Captain Ukitake.

"Didn't I hear someone mention that you were friends with the Captain with the big braid down the front?" Tatsuki asked as Kaichou chuckled.

"Oh Retsu Unohana, yes I was; only she was deemed a fourth year student from her skill and techniques. But we remained good friends…still are too." Kaichou said as another flashback started.

* * *

**Flashback…**

Kaichou was racing down the halls of the Academy at full speed.

"I'm-gonna-be-late-I'm-gonna-be-late-I'm-gonna-be-late." She kept repeating to herself only to skid to a halt at the door to find a note taped to it that read…

"_Class Canceled for today."_

"You've got to be freakin' kidding me!" Kaichou groaned as she started heading towards the School library. She then turned a corner, only to crash into someone and fall flat on her bum in a rain of books.

"Oh today just isn't my day." Kaichou grumbled, "HEY YOU WANNA WATCH WHERE YOU'RE…going?"

In front of her was a young woman with long black hair, trying to pick the books up off the floor.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I'll just pick up these books and be on my way." The woman said meekly as she continued picking up the books.

"Here let me help." Kaichou said as she started picking up the books too.

"Thank you. No one has ever been helpful like this before. No one ever is when they learn I'm a fourth year." The woman sighed.

"Why would people be mean to you if you're more powerful? Fourth year only means you're closer to graduating and thus you are more powerful. It's simple logic." Kaichou said as the woman smiled.

"I know but I believe it is because they find it unfair of me to be a fourth year student when the school hasn't even been open for one year." The woman replied as they both stood up with books in their arms.

"So where are you taking these? My last class has been canceled for the day so I can take these anywhere you need to." Kaichou offered as the woman smiled.

"Why thank you. I'm taking these outside so I can study them in some better light." The woman replied as Kaichou nodded and followed her down the halls. Kaichou then started looking at the titles and arched an interested eyebrow.

"Medical books eh? Planning on joining squad four?" Kaichou asked as the woman nodded.

"I like helping people. It's just how I am." The woman replied.

"Huh. I have no clue what I want to do. My twin brother wants to join squad eleven but having to rely strictly on your Zanpakuto is not really a smart decision. I like being able to use Kido." Kaichou said as the woman nodded.

"Kido does have its uses." The woman replied.

"Oh I'm sorry I don't think I introduced myself. I'm Kaichou Kurosaki." Kaichou introduced as the woman smiled.

"Retsu Unohana." The woman replied as Kaichou had an idea.

"Hey, are you free for the rest of the day?" Kaichou asked as Retsu nodded, "Good then why not come over to my place. It's a little estate here in the Seireitei just a few minutes' walk from here. Plenty of open air and light to read in."

"Why thank you Kaichou, how kind of you. But won't your family mind?" Retsu asked as Kaichou sighed.

"I've only got my brother. Our father died a few weeks ago and he left the entire estate to me. I'm practically the Clan head." Kaichou replied as Retsu lowered her head in slight embarrassment at broaching the subject.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up a potentially sad subject." Retsu said apologetically.

"Forget about it, you didn't know. My offer still stands Retsu, what do ya say?" Kaichou asked as Retsu smiled and nodded.

Later, as they approached the entrance to the Kurosaki estate, the sounds of laughter could be heard from inside.

"I believe you already have company." Retsu said as Kaichou smirked and nodded.

"Yeah, it's Jushiro, Shunsui, and my brother Isshin. They're buddies of mine." Kaichou said as they rounded the corner and sure enough, there were the three men sitting on the porch and laughing their fool heads off.

"What's so funny boys?" Kaichou asked curiously.

"Oh nothin'." Isshin replied with a smirk as Shunsui pulled a conical straw hat down over his eyes.

"Shunsui where did you get that hat?" Kaichou asked while her eye twitched.

"Found it in one of the closets here…same with this snazzy Kimono." Shunsui said as he lifted up a decorative pink kimono. Kaichou sweat dropped.

"Shunsui you are a total PERVERT!!!" Kaichou shouted at him as she grabbed her sealed Zanpakuto (The name of which she didn't know yet) and drew it angrily.

"What? What's the problem?" Shunsui asked innocently as Jushiro instinctively scooted far out of the way.

"That was MY HAT AND KIMONO!!! You raided my closet you peeping perverted tom!!!" Kaichou shouted angrily.

"Hey Isshin told me it was a guest room!" Shunsui yelped, pointing to Isshin who now was white as a sheet.

"Is that so?" Kaichou asked as she took a fairly heavy book from Retsu's pile of books, and instantly charged towards Isshin, smacking him on the forehead with the edge of the book several times before stopping and handing the book back to Retsu.

"(Sigh) I'm sorry about this Retsu. Not a good way to meet my friends and brother." Kaichou said as Retsu chuckled.

"Oh don't be upset, it's actually quite entertaining." Retsu replied with a smile.

* * *

**End Flashback…**

"After that the five of us were almost always seen with each other. Even when Retsu graduated and was assigned to the fourth squad, she always came over for a visit whenever she could…she can be quite girly when she wants to be and it was nice to have someone of the same gender to talk with on a regular basis." Kaichou said with a smile.

"Nice. And all of you became Captains eventually right?" Tatsuki asked as Kaichou nodded.

"Yeah but Kyoraku has yet to return my kimono and hat." Kaichou grumbled as Tatsuki snickered.

"Well, I guess I'll be getting to bed. No offence but your story nearly put me to sleep." Tatsuki said as Kaichou let out a small chuckle.

"Bah don't worry about it, sometimes a bedtime story helps the young get to sleep. So go on, and get to bed." Kaichou said as Tatsuki nodded and headed back inside the house.

"Yes sensei. Good night." Tatsuki said as Kaichou nodded.

"Good night Tatsuki." Kaichou replied. She remained on the porch for a while, letting the breeze pass by as she looked up at the moon. She then felt a chill run down her spine as if she could feel something bad was coming. She raised her right arm to her face.

"Kae" she ordered and the black and white bracelet morphed into her Zanpakuto's sealed form. She looked around cautiously. Suddenly she noticed things get a little darker and looked up at the moon to see a trio of familiar black bulges blocking the moon, only smaller.

"Strengthen Hensen Tatsujin." She ordered as her Zanpakuto morphed into a sniper rifle. She used the sights on the rifle to look at the bulges from a distance. She watched as the bulges opened up and from them emerged three humanoid looking LeBlancs.

One looked similar to the Punissons from earlier but feminine with a large round shield on its left arm and a large broadsword on its right. Another looked similar to the deceased Espada Nnoitra in his released state only armored and without the strange scythe like weapons. And the final one was truly unique with what looked like reverse colored Soul Reaper robes but with its head, arms, and feet encased in armor as it floated down while sitting in an Indian style pose.

"So they've sent in the big guns…about time." Kaichou said before she quickly flash stepped away.

* * *

**End Chapter 18.**

The "Memories" chapters are going to be scattered around throughout the fic, so part two isn't going to be the next one up immediately after this one.

_The Visoreds Wheel of Misfortune. _

"Round-round-round she goes, where she'll stop nobody knows." Shinji said (Looking like a cheesy game show host) as the wheel of misfortune spun around, and finally stopped with Ichigo's mod soul in Orihime's body…causing Mashiro to rejoice.

"Yes-yes-yes-yes!!!" She cheered.

"Okay folks let's see what happens." Shinji said as the scene shifted to the following morning at school. Ichigo's Gigai is wearing a red bow tie and a short skirt while skipping down the hall. Orihime's Gigai has a scowl on its face with the typical school tie and long pants.

"ICHI-go???" Keigo greets before finally seeing the new frilly Ichigo.

"Hmm? Oh hello Keigo. How are you today?" Ichigo asked with a perky smile as Keigo blinked in confusion.

"Hey, Keigo, what's up?" Orihime asked grumpily as she walked up with a hand in her pocket.

"Orihime?!" Keigo asked confused before turning towards her, just in time to get clotheslined on Orihime's arm.

"Oh dear Keigo! Are you hurt?!" Ichigo asked worriedly as Keigo instantly recovered.

"**DAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! THE WHOLE WORLD'S GONE MAD!!!" **Keigo shrieked as the video paused, revealing the Visoreds laughing their fool heads off…well except for Kensei and Hachi who had their arms crossed in disgust at the spectacle.

"And that's it for today's Wheel of Misfortune. The next Wheel of Misfortune's victims will be…" Shinji said as he turned to Hiyori in a Vanna White styled dress, but still sporting her sinister grin, who quickly spun the wheel which stopped on…

"Chad and Rukia! Coming soon to a Bleach Fan-fic near you!" Shinji said with a grin towards the camera, not noticing Mashiro making a face at the camera before going to static…

_To be continued…_


	19. Tercera Espada

The serine peace of the night was interrupted by the sound of the alarms. Soon the entire Seireitei was awake and all the Soul Reapers were running around in search of a trio of Ryoka who had been spotted entering the Seireitei.

Kaichou had set a record getting dressed into her uniform (Of course Gigai shaping does have its advantages) and quickly getting to the 5th squad barracks to mobilize them. Ichigo, Isshin, Orihime, Tatsuki, Chad, Uryu, Rukia, and Yoruichi were tasked with guarding a still slumbering Yuzu since she would be the most likely target for these Ryoka.

Meanwhile, within the forests outside of Rukongai's Kusajishi district were the three Ryoka themselves.

"How long must we wait?! I am eager to fight these cursed Soul Reapers and get my revenge!" the feminine LeBlanc growled with her left arm shield morphed into a small fan and the sword was missing.

"Patience Ihsoy…we will make our move soon. Besides our goal isn't to destroy the Soul Reapers but to capture the key so that we can release our brethren." The second LeBlanc said with all four of his arms crossed.

"We are among the strongest of our kind yet we sit here and wait for no apparent reason!?" Ihsoy growled as she leaned against a tree.

"We must wait for the Soul Reapers to disperse…they expect us to fight at night but we shall catch them off guard during the day. We must take advantage of our ability to hide." The second LeBlanc said as his lower two arms started to curve around his waist, his right arm went around his front and his left arm curved around his back. Soon the strange liquid substance started excreting from the gaps in his armor and soon he had taken the appearance of a commoner from Rukongai.

"Why do I have to follow your lead?! I was sent here because I knew the Soul Society better than either one of you right?!" Ihsoy asked angrily as the one in color reversed Soul Reaper robes raised its hand.

"You were selected to play a pivotal role in our quest by the Guerre Maitrise De La Chateau. But you were not put in charge new blood. You may be powerful, true, but you would do well to know your place. Now conceal yourself and scatter. We shall meet on the edge of town later in the evening. In the meantime do not do anything that will attract attention. Do I make myself clear?" the robed one asked as the two LeBlancs nodded in understanding.

"Good. Roodnmad, go east…Ihsoy, go west. I shall go south." The robed said as he and Ihsoy coated themselves in the strange liquid and soon had morphed into their original forms. The robed one took the form of a Soul Reaper with a young appearance and sleek white hair. His Zanpakuto was sheathed at his side.

Ihsoy however took on a semi-familiar appearance. She sprouted dark green hair, a purple Chinese Pao with baggy, beige colored, pants.

"We have only one slight problem with my old appearance. The people will recognize me as one of the Bounts who attacked the Soul Society under Jin Kariya. I'll be discovered." Ihsoy said as the robed one and Roodnmad looked at each other.

"Then perhaps you should stay here Ihsoy, and seek shelter for the night. We will be back tomorrow evening." The robed one said as they headed out towards town.

"I hope so." Ihsoy said as she instantly flashed with bright blue energy for an instant before disappearing.

"She has mastered the Bleu Sauter I see." The robed one said as Roodnmad nodded.

"Yes Igaka…she's a fast learner…probably from the Reishi she absorbed before her Naissance." Roodnmad said as he and Igaka headed towards the town.

"Was it true then that she was killed by the supposedly last of the Quincy's…The one known as Uryu Ishida?" Igaka asked as Roodnmad nodded.

"Uryu Ishida…is one of the last but not the last." Roodnmad corrected.

"Ah yes, his father still breathes and adds to our number with every foe he slays." Igaka replied.

"Hopefully neither will stumble upon their ancestor's discovery…and hopefully they will continue to use their basic Reishi arrows. If they discover the other kind…we're doomed." Roodnmad said as they continued on down towards town.

* * *

**That Morning…**

Ichigo had fallen asleep during his watch and was slumbering on the porch, so he wasn't at all aware of the figure hunched over and sneaking up behind him. Suddenly…

"**ICHIGO!!!" **The figure shouted as it leapt at him, waking him from his slumber.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?! GET OFFA ME!!!" Ichigo shouted as he found himself pinned face down to the ground under someone incredibly strong. His arms were being pressed against his back and his hand suddenly grabbed a hold of something that was soft yet firm, and rather large. Ichigo prayed that it wasn't a woman that was pinning him down and that it wasn't a woman's breast that he was grasping.

Unfortunately…

"Ooh Ichigo!" a familiar young female voice cooed with a delighted giggle as Ichigo turned white as a sheet…he recognized the voice.

"N-N-N-N-Nel?!" Ichigo whimpered and felt the pressure against his back suddenly vanish and saw the upside down head of a certain Arrancar female only she was much older than the last time.

"Morning Ichigo!!!" Nel greeted happily. Ichigo then shrieked and crawled away backwards before sitting up. Nel was bent over on her hands and feet, staring at him from upside down with a smile on her face. She had almost returned to her original adult size, as her Orihime sized breasts, long green hair, and her nearly healed mask and facial scar would attest to. As she stood up, Ichigo noticed the number 3 tattoo on her back had returned for the most part as well. He also noticed that Gamuza, her Zanpakuto, was resting comfortably at her side.

"Nel!!! How did you get this big so fast?! Did Orihime and Tatsuki give you a gallon of milk or something?!" Ichigo freaked as Nel giggled.

"Nope. Aunty Kai fed me what she called her "Special Arrancar Breakfast," and POOF here I am!" Nel explained as Ichigo blinked in disbelief.

"Actually all I fed her was scrambled eggs, orange juice, cereal and some citrus fruit." Kaichou said as Ichigo nearly leapt out of his skin from her sudden appearance.

"But you called it a Special Arrancar Breakfast." Nel said as she scratched her head, confused.

"I was just being playful and calling it as such. Come on Nel I know you're smarter than that, I've read the reports from Hueco Mundo and Las Noches and I know you've got a high level of intellect." Kaichou said before Nel smirked for a moment then straightened up.

"I only act serious when the situation calls for it. I usually just act myself the rest of the time." Nel said before showing a happy grin.

"Ah now that I can understand." Kaichou said, not noticing Isshin standing behind her.

"Yeah you can be quite a spitfire when you want to be." Isshin said with a grin as Kaichou shrugged.

"I won't argue that fact." She said as she headed out into the yard.

"So why did you restore her powers?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Because given the circumstances, we need all the help we can get to protect Yuzu from the LeBlancs. Since Arrancar don't require sleep like the rest of us do, I figured that having the former Tercera Espada back and on our side would give us one extra powerful ace in the hole…or Hollow hole in this case." Kaichou replied with a snicker. Isshin and Ichigo groaned at the joke but Nel giggled.

"Just out of curiosity, whatever happened to the other Espada?" Isshin asked. Kaichou cleared her throat and began to explain.

"Well…we managed to kill all but two of the Espada, not counting Nel. Stark and Halibel still live along with their subordinates and the subordinates of a few others but they all ditched Aizen after the Hogyoku was destroyed by Orihime during Ichigo's fight with the fourth Espada Ulquiorra Cifer. With the Hogyoku destroyed, Aizen practically lost control of every remaining Arrancar and every Hollow in Hueco Mundo…in fact they tried to kill him. They were only following along out of the hopes that he would give all of them Soul Reaper abilities but without that one incentive…they had no more use for him. So Stark, Halibel, and their Fraccion and the Fraccion of a few other late Espada, are trying to carve out a living for themselves in Hueco Mundo. The Soul Society currently has a non-aggression pact with the remaining Arrancar since they have no real reason to fight us and vice-versa." Kaichou explained.

"How do you know? You weren't even there!" Ichigo asked as Kaichou chuckled.

"Jushiro, Shunsui, and Retsu told me the night I was reinstated." Kaichou replied.

"She's not wrong. The remaining Espada turned against Aizen and now he and his accomplices are on the run from both the Hollows and the Soul Reapers." Nel added.

"So then can I make a recommendation Nel?" Ichigo asked as Nel arched a curious eyebrow.

"What is it Ichigo?" she asked.

"GET SOME CLOTHES YOUR OWN SIZE!!!" Ichigo freaked. Nel was after all wearing only her torn green shirt that covered her chest and waist.

"I see your logic. Perhaps your friend the four eyed Quincy can help with that." Nel said as she skipped into the house.

"Or perhaps Orihime could loan her some clothes." Ichigo sighed, and then checked his watch. "WHOA WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR CLASS!!!"

"Calm down Ichigo, its common practice that whenever Ryoka have been detected in the Soul Society that for the safety of the students, all classes are canceled for the duration of the alert. It also frees the teachers up to provide assistance. However in yours, Karin's, and Yuzu's case, the school is coming to you. Several Captains and Lieutenants have volunteered to help teach you guys some of the basics." Kaichou said as Isshin crossed his arms.

"When were you going to tell me this?" he asked curiously.

"I figured you wouldn't mind." Kaichou replied with a shrug.

"I don't but I would like to be kept in the loop." Isshin said as Kaichou nodded understandingly.

"Consider yourself looped then." She said as she adjusted her Captain's robe then turned towards the entryway.

"I'll be either at the Squad five barracks or the Squad four med center if you need me." She said as she flash stepped away.

"Well then…what do we do now?" Ichigo asked as Yoruichi suddenly flash stepped in.

"Simple. You can help your sisters get ready for their personalized training. Here's the list of Captains and Lieutenants who will be teaching and what their lessons will be on." Yoruichi said as she handed Ichigo the list.

"Izuru Kira is first with basic Kido, then Shuhei Hisagi with basic hand to hand, and then…oh no you've got to be KIDDING ME!!!" Ichigo freaked as he read the next name on the list.

"I'm afraid so. He threatened to kill someone if he didn't get to do this. Despite his seemingly insane exterior, he's actually a big ol' softy when it comes to kids." Yoruichi said as Ichigo whimpered.

"Remind me to run and hide when Kenpachi gets here then." Ichigo said as Rukia entered.

"It doesn't matter anyway Ichigo. You won't be here to be part of any of it." Rukia said as Ichigo arched an eyebrow.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

"Simple, my brother wants to see you. He says its clan business. What it is, I don't know, but he's been a bit jittery lately. He keeps visiting the picture of my sister, and asks if what he's doing is right. I'm worried about him Ichigo." Rukia said as Yoruichi pondered.

"Well I guess I better go see him then. Don't want to keep Byakuya waiting now do we?" Ichigo asked before turning to his father.

"Be sure to tell Karin and Yuzu that I'm sorry I couldn't be here for their training." Ichigo said with a smile as Isshin smiled back and nodded.

"You bet son. They'll understand." Isshin said as Ichigo and Rukia headed out for the Kuchiki manor.

* * *

**Meanwhile inside the house…**

"Hmm…so what kind of outfit are we looking at here Nel?" Uryu asked the former Tercera Espada. Orihime, Tatsuki, and Chad were present as well.

"Well preferably something that both mimics my old Espada attire…it always was comfy…not like this old thing." Nel said as Uryu sweat dropped.

"One problem…I have no clue what your old Espada uniform looked like." Uryu said as Nel shrugged.

"Well then perhaps…maybe just something that allows plenty of movement. It has to be light and it needs to have pants with legs that go to just above the ankles. Poor Ichigo's so easily embarrassed by such things and I don't want to torture the poor boy." Nel said as Tatsuki threw her head back and laughed.

"He's not so much as embarrassed than he is just trying to be a gentleman…that's one thing I like about that grumpy old strawberry head…he's not into that sort of thing…that we know of at least." Tatsuki said as Orihime pondered. Uryu in the meantime began making sketches.

"Is that why I've never been able to get close to him?" Orihime asked curiously.

"Nah, he's just polite Orihime. He likes you but just as a friend is all. Nel I think he just has a friendship with because she was so small when they first met. He probably didn't expect that Nel could become this bombshell." Tatsuki said as Nel smiled.

"Why thank you Tatsuki." Nel said as a knock came at the doorframe. They turned to see Rangiku Matsumoto standing in the doorway.

"Hey I heard someone needs some new clothes. So I thought I might come along to help." Rangiku said as Nel's face turned serious.

"Isn't there still an alert out for the Ryoka?" Nel asked as Rangiku nodded.

"Yeah but I get so tired looking around and finding nothing so I decided to see if I could crash here for a moment." Rangiku said but as she started to enter, she quickly found the edge of Gamuza pointed to her chin.

"Out of concern for the safety of Ichigo's sisters I must insist that you return to your duty or else I shall be forced to report you to Captain Hitsugaya." Nel ordered softly as everyone looked on in amazement.

"Okay-okay-okay! I'm gone." Rangiku said as she backed away and ran off. Nel silently sheathed Gamuza and turned back to the group.

"Nel? Why did you do that? Rangiku was just trying to be friendly." Orihime said as Nel sighed.

"You don't understand...when I first regained my adult form when facing Nnoitra, I swore a silent oath. My oath was to protect Ichigo for the remainder of his and my days…but not just Ichigo in the physical sense but in the mental and emotional sense as well. If Ichigo's sisters were to be harmed in any way, shape, or form his mental condition would deteriorate beyond your comprehension. My oath was not born from blind adoration but out of a feeling of need…a need to repay his many kindnesses to me when I was trapped in my child form. Granted he may have been annoyed by my antics at times but he still protected me when I was in danger…now I wish to repay that debt by protecting both him and his younger sisters like he protected me. Only now I don't have the limitations of having only a fraction of my original power. Since my mask has nearly healed, I can now use my Zanpakuto to its full power once again. With any luck, I may even get stronger than what I once was." Nel explained as the four in the room listened silently with great intrigue.

"So why did you threaten Rangiku?" Orihime asked.

"Because the Soul Reapers need everyone they can spare to search for these Ryoka, and with any luck they'll defeat them before they can enter the Seireitei and thus pose a risk to Yuzu Kurosaki's life…and Ichigo's wellbeing. I have nothing against Lieutenant Matsumoto but her laziness causes the threat level to increase ever so slightly." Nel replied stoically as Uryu finished his sketch.

"How about this then?" Uryu asked, showing her the sketch.

"I have faith in your abilities Uryu Ishida. Do with it as you please but I ask that you keep my suggestions in mind." Nel replied with a smile as she turned and grabbed a simple white kimono off of a peg by the door before walking out.

"I think repairing her mask might not have been such a good idea." Tatsuki said as Chad shook his head.

"No…she wants to protect Ichigo…even his sisters. She won't turn on him or us. So long as we don't pose a threat to his well being than we are safe." Chad said as Tatsuki sighed.

"She's pretty creepy in this form, but as long as Ichigo's safe, she's happy so that just kinda makes me want to protect him and his sisters even more." Tatsuki said as Orihime and Uryu nodded.

"I agree. Hey let's go watch their training session with the other Soul Reapers!" Orihime suggested.

"Sure why not. It sure beats sitting around here all day." Tatsuki said as she, Orihime, and Chad raced out to watch, leaving Uryu to his sewing.

* * *

**Later…**

All throughout the Seireitei, the Soul Reapers were still scattered in search of the Ryoka but so far no progress had been made. There had been multiple witnesses who had seen the black bulges on the moon at night so there was a valid claim. Many others had seen the Ryoka as well.

At the moment however, Kaichou arrived at the fourth squad med center, leaving her third seat to coordinate the fifth squad's actions and report to her if anything major was happening.

"Ah Retsu, any improvement?" Kaichou asked as Captain Unohana sighed and shook her head.

"No, she hasn't said anything…actually I'm afraid she's getting worse. She had a nightmare last night and the nurses on call reported seeing her using Kido attacks seemingly at random while thrashing about in her sleep and screaming at who they are assuming is Aizen." Unohana said as Kaichou sighed.

"Despite appearances Retsu, this may actually be a good sign. In each of our previous sessions, she refused to say anything negative or derogatory about Aizen, and this dream she had may be her suppressed anger and rage at his betrayal, finally bubbling up to the surface. If that's the case then we may have reached a crucial stage in freeing her of his influence and obsession." Kaichou said as Unohana sighed and nodded.

"If that is your diagnosis, then who am I to stop you?" Unohana asked as Kaichou headed for the door.

"You would be one of my closest friends who is showing concern for her patient, her friend, or both." Kaichou said over her shoulder with a smile before she hung her hat on a peg by the door and entered.

As she did, she saw scorch marks across the walls where the Kido attacks had struck. Momo was sitting up on her bed while quietly staring at the floor.

"Momo? Are you ready to talk about it?" Kaichou asked as Momo looked up with tears building in her eyes and nodded.

"I'm ready Captain Wrangler…" she said tearfully.

"…I'm ready."

* * *

**End Chapter 19.**

Will Momo be freed of her obsession with Aizen? Will she be able to return to active duty? Find out in the next chapter.

Translations…

Guerre Maitrise De La Chateau: War Masters of the Castle

Bleu Sauter: Blue Leap

_The Visoreds Wheel of Misfortune_

"Hello again folks! Last time we had pre-determined that Chad and Rukia would be switching places and so here we go!!!" Shinji said as the camera quickly pans to a TV where Rukia's sitting at her desk wearing the men's uniform and staring straight ahead.

"Good morning!" Chad said cheerfully as he entered the classroom wearing the female uniform. Fortunately only the other Gigai, Keigo, and Shinji are present.

"Hey ChaaaaaaaaaAAHHHH!!!" Keigo says as he notices Chad's wearing a skirt.

"What the-?! Oh no not again! Yesterday it was Ichigo and Orihime now it's Chad?!?! THE WORLD IS CONSPIRING AGAINST ME!!!" Keigo freaks.

"Why whatever is the problem Keigo?" Chad asked with concern as blood spurt from Keigo's nose and he fell flat on the floor unconscious. The camera then pans away from the screen and back towards the wheel.

"So now that one's done, let's see who our next victims are!" Shinji said as Hiyori reaches for the wheel but as she attempts to spin it, one whole side of the wheel falls flat on the floor as if the whole thing has been cut in half down the center. Behind it stands…

"Hello." Kisuke Urahara.

"WHAT THE HELL!?!? What are you doing here freaky!?" Hiyori growled as she grabbed him by the collar.

"I got an anonymous tip that you two were messing with the Gigai when you should be out protecting the city from the Hollows. So I decided to come put an end to this little mess." Kisuke said as Kensei and Hachi walk past and up the stairs with a vindicated expression.

"(Sigh) Well it was fun while it lasted. Come on Hiyori." Shinji said, grabbing her by the collar and dragging her up the stairs, with her complaining and cussing the whole way up.

Kisuke watches them leave, then quickly grabs the videos Shinji and Hiyori shot and stuffs them in his coat pocket.

"They can't have all the fun now can they?" Kisuke asked the camera before turning it off.

_End_


	20. Confessions

Momo was lying on her bed as Kaichou sat nearby.

"Tell me what happened when you first realized Aizen's betrayal?" Kaichou asked softly as Momo put her hand to her stomach and grimaced in pain with a tear running down her face.

"At first I didn't think it could be happening…but then I felt the pain of his Zanpakuto run through my stomach. For the first time in my life, his presence felt like acid eating away at my soul…like I was suffocating to death. I thought I was going to die a slow and horrible death." Momo said as she remembered back when she saw Aizen, alive after having believed he was dead for so long, and then feeling the pain of his Zanpakuto running her through.

"What did you feel at that moment?" Kaichou asked.

"Confusion…heartbreak…anger…rage…frustration." Momo rattled off slowly as her eyes narrowed slowly. Kaichou could sense Momo's spiritual pressure building and she knew she might explode in a fit of rage. Kaichou fortunately had the sense to bring her Zanpakuto in with her but concealed as a bracelet again.

"What would you do if you saw him again Momo?" Kaichou asked as Momo started to glow with spiritual energy.

"I would…I would! I would KILL **HIM!!!**" Momo screamed in anger as she unleashed Kido number 31, Shakkaho, at the wall without even using the incantation. Isane and Unohana quickly entered.

"STAY BACK!!!" Kaichou ordered the two who slowly complied. Momo started flinging Kido spells of seemingly random numbers at the walls and even at Kaichou, albeit accidently. Kaichou however managed to deflect the Kido attacks with Hensen Tatsujin in its sealed state. Momo continued to fling the Kido spells around while screaming and cursing Aizen's name in total anger.

"That's it Momo! Let it out! Let it all out!!!" Kaichou shouted as Momo got even more violent with the Kido. Suddenly…

"MOMO!" Kaichou shouted as Momo turned with a fist full of Shakkaho and aimed it right at Kaichou's face. Momo froze as she realized what she was doing and the glowing red orb in her hand slowly faded away as tears streamed down her face.

"Captain Wrangler." She said breathlessly and remorsefully as she collapsed to her knees. Kaichou knelt down and held her close as Momo cried into the Captain's chest.

"Let it out Momo…let it go." Kaichou whispered softly as she comforted the weeping woman. Unknown to either of them, an alert had accidently been sent out about the sudden surge of spiritual pressure coming from the med center…it was only good fortune that Toshiro Hitsugaya and Rangiku Matsumoto of squad ten arrived first.

"Captain Unohana what's the situation here?!" Toshiro asked as Unohana motioned to wait.

"It was a false alarm Captain Hitsugaya. Captain Wrangler has been trying to heal Lieutenant Hinamori's damaged mind. Apparently the lieutenant lost control and started using Hado spells seemingly at random. Captain Wrangler is alright as is the Lieutenant." Captain Unohana said as Toshiro froze in place at what he saw happening behind the fourth squad Captain.

"More than that Retsu…my work here is done." Kaichou said as she emerged from the room with Momo close behind her.

"Momo!" Toshiro exclaimed as Momo beamed with joy.

"Little Shiro!" Momo exclaimed as she ran to him and hugged him like a teddy bear.

"I'm so sorry I attacked you." She whispered as Toshiro chuckled with a teary smile.

"You were being misled…you believed what you saw. I cannot blame you for that nor can I hate you for it either. I am just happy to have you back Momo." Toshiro said mid hug.

"Momo…I'm pleased to say that you're clear to return to active duty if you so desire. If you do, you will be permitted to return as the Lieutenant of squad five…and at a moment like this, they need you more than ever." Kaichou said as Momo and Toshiro broke their embrace and she turned towards the Wrangler.

"I…I will join you Captain Wrangler…and thank you for helping me." Momo said with a bow as Kaichou smiled and reached into her pocket.

"Then this belongs to you…Lieutenant." Kaichou said as she pulled out the fifth squad lieutenant's armband and handed it to the young woman who proudly placed it back on her left arm. Then Unohana revealed a sheathed Zanpakuto.

"I believe this also belongs to you Lieutenant." Unohana said as Momo took her Zanpakuto, Tobiume, in hand and slowly drew it from its sheath. Gazing at the blade like it was an old friend returned to her. She then sheathed it and tied the sheath to her side.

"Lieutenant Momo Hinamori, fifth squad reporting as ordered Captain Wrangler." Momo said proudly and at attention as Kaichou smiled.

"Welcome back Lieutenant…now we have no time to lose, the fifth squad is still-…" Kaichou said but froze as she, Toshiro, and Unohana sensed something.

"What?! Whose spiritual pressure is that?!" Toshiro asked in confusion.

"I'm not sure, but I plan to find out." Kaichou said as she and Toshiro raced out of the med center with their respective Lieutenants close behind.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Kuchiki Manor…**

Ichigo and Rukia were shown to a room by one of Byakuya's staff where Byakuya himself sat sipping tea.

"We came as soon as we could brother." Rukia said as Byakuya looked up at the two then looked squarely at Rukia.

"Captain Ukitake is bound to have some use for you. I believe it would be wise if you were to report to him immediately Rukia." Byakuya said as Rukia paused for a moment then sighed and bowed.

"Yes brother. I'll see you later Ichigo." Rukia said semi-despairingly as she ran off to try and find Captain Ukitake.

"Ichigo Kurosaki…please sit down." Byakuya said as he looked straight ahead. Ichigo nodded and complied, sitting down directly across from Byakuya.

"What is this about Byakuya? I was kinda hoping on watching my sisters' training today." Ichigo said as Byakuya looked straight at him.

"This is important enough to warrant dragging you away from them, if it was anything else, I wouldn't even bother." Byakuya said as Ichigo scratched the back of his head.

"Thanks…I guess." Ichigo replied, "So what did you call me here for anyway?"

Byakuya remained silent for a moment before saying…

"I want to know what your relationship with Rukia is. Is it like Captain and Lieutenant? Brother and Sister? Or is it a more complex relationship than what I can understand?" Byakuya asked as Ichigo sweat dropped.

"Huh?" He asked. He could have sworn he hadn't heard right.

"I asked you what your relationship is with Rukia." Byakuya replied as Ichigo blinked. He had heard right.

"I-I…I don't think I know how to answer that." Ichigo said as Byakuya looked him straight in the eyes.

"Do you say that because you are…sleeping together?" Byakuya asked as Ichigo's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"WHAT?!?! Are you freaking kidding me!? I would never do that!!!" Ichigo replied as he jumped up excitedly. Byakuya took a deep breath.

"I meant no offence by my question. I doubted that was the case but I had to be sure." Byakuya said as Ichigo calmed himself and sat back down.

"What kind of brother asks someone if that person is fooling around with his sister?!" Ichigo asked.

"Sister-in-law…Rukia's sister was my wife." Byakuya corrected.

"I know that! Rukia told me herself." Ichigo replied.

"I see. To answer your question, I ask because I want to know what kind of a man you truly are." Byakuya said as Ichigo sighed with a blank look on his face.

"You've totally lost me Byakuya. Where is this conversation going?" Ichigo asked as Byakuya gave a silent sigh.

"I've had reservations about telling you this Ichigo Kurosaki, but ever since you rescued Rukia from execution…she's talked about you nonstop. Even when she was locked in the regular prison cells, I heard from Hanataro Yamada that she spoke about you constantly. There is not a doubt in my mind that she cares a great deal for you, and the fact you risked your life, time and time again without any real plan what so ever, to rescue her from execution says a lot about you." Byakuya explained as Ichigo listened intently.

"After Aizen's betrayal and after I was released from the med center, she stayed with me out of concern for my injuries. Those nights she spent sitting next to me was the first time either of us ever actually bonded as a family. But…" Byakuya said as he looked straight at Ichigo.

"…When I asked her to explain to me what her time in the world of the living was like…you were constantly mentioned nay featured in her explanations. I don't think Rukia ever told you but she was a stillborn in the world of the living…she's spent her entire life here in the Soul Society, and never once knew what it was like in the world of the living. She said she had no real desire to go to the world of the living before she left but she followed her orders anyway. When she came back…I could tell…she had changed." Byakuya explained as Ichigo looked lost in thought.

"Rukia was…stillborn?" Ichigo asked as Byakuya nodded.

"Yes. When she was recovering here after her encounter with that female Bount, I was the one who stayed with her and sat at her side. We again bonded and she shared with me even more about you. It doesn't take a Captain to see what has happened. She will undoubtedly deny it but in her heart screams the truth. She is in love with you Ichigo Kurosaki." Byakuya said as Ichigo was visibly shaken by the revelation.

"And judging by that miniscule spike in your spiritual pressure, I'd say the same can be said about you regarding her." Byakuya added as Ichigo was visibly quaking.

"You're afraid…afraid of your true feelings? Then you are not alone Ichigo, she is as well…Which perhaps is why you two get along so well." Byakuya said.

"Why are you telling me this?" Ichigo asked finally.

"Because she's changed again." Byakuya replied as Ichigo arched a confused eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

"I mean, when she came back two days ago with you and your family, she didn't seem herself. I asked her about it and for the first time since she we first bonded during my recovery from Aizen's betrayal, she didn't mention you once except in passing. I couldn't figure it out but I knew something had happened between you two that had broken her heart or at least injured it in some way. Then the following afternoon, I received an anonymous letter detailing a conversation you two had the evening before the issues with the LeBlancs began. That letter finally sank the remaining pieces in place for me." Byakuya said as he raised a small folded piece of paper in his hand.

"You had both outwardly agreed that you were just friends and partners…I sit here now and tell you that I do not believe it what so ever. You are both just afraid of your feelings. There's no shame in admitting it…just do it." Byakuya said as Ichigo looked at him confused.

"Why are you telling me this? You're her brother, wouldn't you be more concerned with telling me to shove off." Ichigo asked as Byakuya looked him straight in the eye.

"Because I love Rukia just as much as you do…only as my sister and my sister-in-law. I care for her wellbeing and her feelings. Despite what you may think, allowing her execution to proceed was the hardest thing for me to ever do. Many times I wanted to just break her out of her cell and take her to a safe place where the Soul Society could never find us. I fought you because I didn't know your intentions then and I perceived you as a threat to her safety. You might have noticed by now that I never show my emotions…but that wasn't always the case." Byakuya said as Ichigo arched an eyebrow.

"Huh?" Ichigo asked, confused.

"When I was young, I was very much like you. Quick to anger…and rather hotheaded." Byakuya explained as Ichigo gave him an annoyed glare.

"Thanks a lot." He replied.

"I was insulting myself just as much as you." Byakuya said as Ichigo's eye twitched. (A/N: Byakuya unintentionally insinuated that being like Ichigo once was insulting to him, thus Ichigo's annoyance)

"Perhaps I should rephrase." Byakuya said with a sweat drop.

"Just go on." Ichigo groaned as Byakuya gave a nod in agreement.

"As I was saying, my personality wasn't always like this. It became this way when Rukia's sister died. I had to become this way to keep my own sadness and grief from surfacing and interfering with my duties. Rukia didn't know this at the time and thought I was just being an aristocratic snob. I doubt she's even made the connection since then." Byakuya explained.

"So what is it you want me to do?" Ichigo asked.

"I want you to do what your heart feels is right. But remember this Ichigo…Rukia is my pride and if you injure her even emotionally, you are hurting my pride and those who hurt my pride usually die. If you doubt my words, simply ask the former seventh Espada, Zommari Leroux and let his corpse tell you what happens to those who try to harm Rukia." Byakuya said as Ichigo swallowed nervously.

"I think I get your point." Ichigo said as Byakuya nodded.

"Good. Now then you should probably be getting back to your-…" Byakuya said but his sentence dropped off. He turned and looked past Ichigo with a concerned look on his face.

"What is it Byakuya?" Ichigo asked worriedly.

"It seems we've found the Ryoka." Byakuya replied as Ichigo reached for his Zangetsu.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Ichigo asked as Byakuya placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I sense something else Ichigo Kurosaki." Byakuya said calmly as he drew Senbonzakura.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked as Byakuya turned and glared at him with an intense stare before replying...

"My pride."

* * *

**Earlier out in Rukongai…**

Rukia had heard that the thirteenth squad was out patrolling Rukongai and hurried to see what support she could provide. As she arrived she found the two third seats, Kiyone Kotetsu and Sentaro Kotsubaki directing the patrols.

"Rukia Kuchiki reporting for duty!" Rukia said to the two third seats.

"Ah ha Rukia Kuchiki! Captain Ukitake is ill today and can't help with the search, but we are glad that you are here to assist." Kiyone said excitedly.

"Yes but we are currently short an extra member and we have no one to search with you." Sentaro added.

"It's okay, I can search on my own. I can take care of myself." Rukia said as the two third seats looked at each other and shrugged.

"Okay then you can go search that way." The two said in unison, pointing towards each other.

"Huh? Hey I said this way! No that way! Will you stop copying me?!?!" the two argued in unison as Rukia stood waiting for a final answer. Finally she made an executive decision.

"I'll just go this way." Rukia said as she headed off in the direction that Kiyone had pointed, much to the latter's delight.

"Very well then Miss Kuchiki, good luck and be sure to call for back up if you spot a Ryoka!" Kiyone replied as she waved goodbye.

Rukia was alone as she ran through the seemingly deserted streets. She knew that everyone was in hiding because of the Ryoka alert…everyone that is except for a plainly dressed commoner walking casually down the street with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey! You there!" Rukia exclaimed as she approached the man, who paused with a surprised look.

"May I help you miss?" the man asked curiously.

"Have you seen any Ryoka around here lately?" Rukia asked as the man scratched his head.

"Ry-o-ka?" he asked curiously.

"As in intruders? Invaders? Oh come on you know what I'm…wait…only one who hasn't been to the Soul Society before, wouldn't know what a Ryoka is. And you've never been here before have you?" Rukia asked as the man lowered his head and sighed.

"It would seem my years of training have been for naught." The man said as his Spiritual pressure began to climb.

Rukia quickly leapt back and drew her Zanpakuto, Sode no Shirayuki, and raised it ready for battle.

"What are you Ryoka? Are you a LeBlanc?!" Rukia asked as the man smirked and started glowing with light blue spirit energy.

"Very good Soul Reaper. You are correct, I am a LeBlanc…only unlike the others, I am one of the Sept Gardeur who are the guardians of the three Guerre Maitrise De La Chateau. You are beneath my notice." The LeBlanc said as his disguise melted away, revealing his white bone armored appearance. He had a glowing blue hole in his right shoulder. His mask looked similar to Komamura's old helmet only with a sharp horn at the tip and a pair of glowing blue eyes piercing through the hollow darkness within.

A chilling sound was heard that sounded like cracking and breaking bones and the LeBlanc drew a pair of sharpened bone like swords from inside its legs.

"If you refuse to move Soul Reaper, I will have no choice but to go through you." The LeBlanc said as Rukia held her ground.

"I'm not moving…but you certainly are!" Rukia said as she raised her hand.

"Hado 31! Shakkaho!" she shouted as a glowing red ball of energy shot forward and struck the LeBlanc head on, resulting in a massive explosion.

Rukia stood grasping her sword, ready to strike or defend at a moment's notice, as she waited patiently to see what was left of her opponent. Much to her surprise, she saw nothing but a crater where her Kido attack had struck.

She approached the empty crater but soon heard a sinister chuckle.

"Oh-ho-ho nice! Hado 31 eh? It's not like I trained for such a maneuver…oh wait…I did." The LeBlanc's voice rang from out of nowhere.

"Where are you?! Show yourself you coward!!!" Rukia shouted.

"If you insist." The LeBlanc said as he suddenly appeared in a blue burst of light, mere inches in front of her.

"BOO!!!" the LeBlanc shouted, causing Rukia to leap back a few feet. The LeBlanc started laughing with amusement.

"How precious! My Bleu Sauter took you completely by surprise!" the LeBlanc cackled as Rukia realized that she wasn't just dealing with any ordinary LeBlanc…

…She was dealing with something much worse.

* * *

**End Chapter 20.**

Will Rukia survive against Roodnmad? Will Ichigo and Rukia confess their feelings for each other? Find out in the chapters to come…

_LeBlanc Research Time_

Gin Ichimaru appears holding the pointer.

"Hello again, today we're going to be focusing on some of the LeBlanc's techniques." Gin said as the screen switched to an image of the four smaller Punissons LeBlancs from earlier excreting the strange liquid substance that became their skin.

"This ability is called Espion (Spy), and it allows the LeBlancs to create an outer shell that acts like skin. Their appearance is usually limited to what they looked like before their death at the hands of a Quincy. However there are some LeBlancs who can disguise themselves as other things as well." Gin explained as the screen switched to an image of Ihsoy using the Blue Sauter.

"This ability is called Blue Sauter (Blue Leap). By using their spirit energy to allow them to jump ultra fast from one position to another, the LeBlancs can effectively counter a Soul Reaper's flash step and even an Arrancar's Sonido. The blue hued copy of themselves left behind is a result of their using their spirit energy to make the jump." Gin explained as Zommari Leroux entered via several Sonido moves.

"My Sonido is still the fastest!" he said proudly with his hands pressed together in their typical praying fashion.

"But uh…aren't you dead?" Gin asked as Zommari froze in fear and was suddenly blanketed in a rain of pink cherry blossoms. Byakuya enters from the left with his sword hilt in his hand. He pauses at the pile of fallen cherry blossoms which quickly reform into his Zanpakuto. There is nothing left where Zommari was standing.

"Once again you were being arrogant…see what it cost you?" Byakuya asked no one in particular before walking out to the left of the screen, leaving a very confused Gin behind.

"Now how did he get in here?" he asked as he scratched his head.

_End._


	21. Dance of the Ice Princess

Rukia was staring down a very powerful LeBlanc as he stood holding two sharpened bone shaped swords in his hands.

"So then Soul Reaper…what sort of tricks do you have up your sleeves?" the LeBlanc asked as Rukia glared at the LeBlanc with Sode no Shirayuki ready for action.

"You're going to stay right where you are." Rukia said as she held her sword horizontally in front of her then turned it clockwise so that the blade was at three-o-clock from her point of view.

"Dance Sode no Shirayuki." She said as she turned the blade counterclockwise till it was at six-o-clock. As she turned the blade, the entire sword turned a stark white and a long white ribbon of cloth appeared and drifted into the form of a circle as small chunks of ice appeared in the air.

"Some no mai, Tsukishiro." Rukia said as she flash stepped behind the LeBlanc and made a slashing motion with her Zanpakuto causing a large white circle of ice to appear beneath their feet.

"What is this?" the LeBlanc asked curiously before he noticed his feet starting to freeze over. He quickly leapt straight up into the air, breaking free of the ice and staring down at Rukia.

"A valiant effort Soul Reaper, but ultimately-…huh?" the LeBlanc asked as he saw a white beam suddenly appear from the edges of the circle, which he was still within the boundaries of, and was quickly frozen over along with everything within the circle.

"You underestimated Some no mai, Tsukishiro…it freezes everything in the air above the circle, not just what's standing on it." Rukia said as the large pillar of ice suddenly shattered, sending the LeBlanc crashing to the ground.

She stood staring at the crater where the LeBlanc had crashed as she waited patiently for it to climb back up. She could tell by its spiritual pressure that she had only softened it up, and that it would take more than Some no mai, Tsukishiro to defeat it. Sure enough the LeBlanc slowly climbed to its feet.

"I'm surprised Soul Reaper…I did not expect such a beautiful blade to be capable of such power…however…looks aren't everything. Now that you've shown me your power, let me show you mine." The LeBlanc said as his glowing blue eyes narrowed. Suddenly a noise sounding like breaking and creaking bones was heard and suddenly the armor around the LeBlanc's stomach and middle back shattered, revealing an extra pair of arms, both with the sharpened bone swords in its hands.

"Weep and despair Soul Reaper, for your doom has come." The LeBlanc said as his upper arms extended forward with the blades raised in the air parallel to each other. Suddenly its hands started spinning rapidly in full three sixty spins in opposite directions as the LeBlanc started to walk slowly towards her. The lower arms were pulled back with the blades ready to lunge forwards at a moment's notice.

Rukia started backing away nervously as the spinning blades got closer.

"What's the matter Soul Reaper? Afraid?" the LeBlanc asked as Rukia's eyes narrowed and she flash stepped a fair distance behind the LeBlanc. The spinning stopped as Rukia held her Zanpakuto aiming straight towards the ground.

"Oh are you going to try and freeze me again Soul Reaper?" the LeBlanc asked tauntingly.

"As a matter of fact, I am." Rukia replied with narrowed eyes.

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" Rukia said as she proceeded to stab the ground four times in a line across her front. She then held Sode no Shirayuki with the blade aiming straight at the LeBlanc but with the edge aimed up towards the sky as ice particles started floating up from the four glowing protrusions.

She then thrust her sword forward, causing a massive beam of white and light blue energy to fire from the edge and hit the LeBlanc head on.

As the icy mist settled, she saw the LeBlanc encased within a long wall of ice, with the wall starting at him and ending several meters away behind him. She stood patiently as she waited for him to break free. She knew it was only a matter of time, and she was silently hoping back up would arrive by then.

Unfortunately that hope was dashed as she heard the ice cracking and she quickly raised her Zanpakuto. Suddenly the entire ice wall shattered in a brilliant explosion of ice, revealing the LeBlanc still standing in his place but panting slightly.

"I see…you're more formidable than I had first suspected. But you are also a pain in my backside. Now if you'll kindly stand still and not fight, then at least you will have a quick and painless death." The LeBlanc said as he charged forward with all four of his swords raised. Rukia quickly rolled out of the way and took a swing to his side but her attack missed.

The LeBlanc turned and swung at her again with his right arms but she blocked both swords. She then quickly performed Hado number 1, Sho, and launched the LeBlanc away a short distance before he used Blue Sauter and reappeared a several feet directly over her head. Rukia quickly swung her blade to parry the blow.

Unfortunately there were too many swords and one of them left a long nasty cut down her back near her left side while sheer force of the others caused her blade to shatter, and stab her right foot. The LeBlanc laughed as he left the bone sword in her foot and leapt back a short distance.

"Your Zanpakuto is broken Soul Reaper. Surrender now and prepare yourself for a slow and painful death." The LeBlanc jeered as Rukia panted. She was losing blood from both her back and her foot, but she still drew breath and thus didn't give a damn how bad off she was. She was going to fight till the very end.

"That's (wince) what you think." Rukia said as she held her broken Katana, aimed straight at the LeBlanc in defiance.

"Oh and what do you think you can do with a broken blade? Bludgeon me to death with the hilt?" the LeBlanc laughed.

Rukia angrily looked down at the bone sword, pinning her foot to the ground and sheathed the remains of her sword before grabbing the hilt of the bone sword and started pulling with all her might.

"Na-ah-ah, we can't have that now can we?" the LeBlanc asked as he used Blue Sauter again and appeared over her head, just as she ripped the sword from her foot, turned it upwards and rammed it into the LeBlanc's chest in the gap between the neck and chest plate. She then quickly leapt forward slightly, out of the monster's way as it crashed down on the ground where she once stood.

She slowly turned back around towards him, gritting her teeth in pain as she did. She then drew her bladeless Zanpakuto and pressed the broken edge against the monster's back.

"San no mai, Shirafune." She said as the LeBlanc raised its head slightly with a curious expression peering through its helmet. Suddenly he felt a sharp cold pain running through his back and out his chest. Rukia's Zanpakuto had repaired itself inside of him.

She pulled the Zanpakuto out of its back as she staggered backwards a few steps before stumbling and landing flat on her back, aggravating her wound.

The LeBlanc could be heard panting and his bone armor could be heard rattling.

Rukia remained on her back as things started getting blurry. She then heard what sounded like a raspy laugh coming from in front of her.

With all her strength she pushed herself off the ground to see the LeBlanc pushing himself off the ground and pulling the bone sword from his body.

"I've got to admit…you are indeed a worthy adversary. I actually had some fun but alas all things, both good and bad, must come to an end." The LeBlanc said as Rukia watched in horror as the hole in his chest and back healed itself.

It was like watching a hollow mask grow around a person's head with the strange white liquid pouring into the wound.

The LeBlanc approached with his swords in each of his hands. He came to a stop next to her before kicking her Zanpakuto away out of her reach.

"Now then Soul Reaper, I'm going to tell you a little story before I finish you off." The LeBlanc said as he pressed his foot down on her chest, pinning her to the ground.

"You might be wondering, how did he end up this way? Well the truth is that I remember back when I was fighting the British during the American Revolution back in the late seventeen hundreds…yeah I'm that old. Then one day, the day before the battle of Saratoga, I'm on patrol in the woods and I see this young woman holding this marvelous glowing blue bow and arrow with a cross hanging from her wrist. I approach her but the lousy bitch spotted me and shot me with the arrow, right here in the shoulder." The LeBlanc said pointing to the glowing blue hole in his right shoulder.

"The next thing I know, I wake up in this world surrounded by creatures that look exactly like I do now. After centuries of training, I am chosen by my superiors to serve as one of the Sept Gardeur. Then I get sent through the nearest hole with my other two companions here to this world and wait for the right time to enter the Seireitei and grab that key. Unfortunately my luck wasn't so good because you ran into me and now I, Roodnmad, am now forced to take your life when this could have been handled so peacefully." Roodnmad said before he finally stepped off her chest but raised the swords on his right side and aimed them straight at her helpless form.

"Oh and there is one more thing Soul Reaper. Here's a little secret that you can take to your grave. When you want to kill a LeBlanc quickly, all you have to do is either cut through or stab the core…it's the hole where the Quincy's arrow delivered the killing blow…like this hole right here on my shoulder. This is my core." Roodnmad said as Rukia gritted her teeth angrily.

That was all she had the strength to do at the moment.

Roodnmad raised his swords once again.

"And now Mon Cher…I bid you adieu and thank you for such a lovely fight." Roodnmad said before he thrust his swords forward and Rukia clinched her eyes shut in fear.

**CLANG-CLANG-GLANG-CLANG**

"What the-?!" she heard the LeBlanc ask before she heard it grunt in pain and then heard and felt something heavy hit the ground nearby. She could hear the rattle of the LeBlanc's armor as it rolled along the ground away from her. She opened her eyes slowly to see something she never expected.

It was Ichigo and Byakuya standing on either side of her with their Zanpakuto's ready. (Music Cue: Number one)

"Hey ugly!" Ichigo shouted at the disoriented Roodnmad, "You should stop and think who you're dealing with before fighting them."

"And who might you two be?!" Roodnmad spat angrily.

"Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, squad six." Byakuya introduced.

"And Deputy Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo added as Roodnmad climbed up onto his feet.

"You two are pathetic. I've been trained to deal with Captain Level Soul Reapers. You two won't even make me break a sweat." Roodnmad said as Ichigo and Byakuya turned gave each other a curious glare.

"Do you want him?" Ichigo asked casually.

"Not unless you don't." Byakuya asked as Ichigo smirked.

"Then by all means Byakuya, after you." Ichigo said as he placed Zangetsu on his back and carefully scooped up the injured Rukia before flash stepping away to the rooftop of a nearby building.

"Now then…you say that your weakness is the hole where the Reishi arrow delivered its fatal wound? Very well." Byakuya said as Roodnmad's eyes widened. They had heard the entire explanation.

Byakuya raised Senbonzakura but paused before uttering the release command.

"Before I show you my Zanpakuto's Shikai, I want you to know that you've wounded my pride by harming Rukia…those that injure Rukia, injure my pride…and those that injure my pride…die." Byakuya said as Roodnmad raised his swords and charged at Byakuya who flash stepped out of the way and reappeared a few feet behind him.

"Scatter Senbonzakura." Byakuya said as his blade disintegrated into glowing pink cherry blossoms which surged straight towards Roodnmad.

Roodnmad looked at the petals curiously as they floated around him. Suddenly a multitude of lacerations appeared across his body as the petals cut deep into his bone armor.

"What (Grunt) is this?!" Roodnmad grunted as Byakuya turned towards where Ichigo stood with Rukia in his arms.

"Care to deal the finishing blow?" Byakuya asked as Ichigo smirked and they quickly traded places with a couple of flash steps. Now Byakuya was holding Rukia as she watched Ichigo standing where Byakuya was a mere millisecond ago.

Ichigo started glowing with light blue Spirit Energy with a cross look on his face.

"Getsuga TENSHOU!!!" he shouted as he swung Zangetsu down diagonally, sending the light blue wave of energy streaking towards the helpless Roodnmad. When the energy wave hit, it split Roodnmad in a diagonal cut, leading down from the core to just above his waist on his left side.

"Im-poss-ible." Roodnmad winced as his severed body floated slowly towards the ground but dissipated like a dead hollow would before his upper half hit the ground. (End music.)

"That's for injuring my pride as well." Ichigo said quietly as Byakuya flash stepped down to where Ichigo was standing with Rukia in his arms.

"Ichigo? Brother?" Rukia asked weakly.

"We're here Rukia." Ichigo said as Byakuya slowly lowered her to the ground. They heard the shouting of the approaching squad four members in the distance.

"Ichigo?" Rukia repeated.

"I'm here Rukia, I'm here." Ichigo said as Rukia weakly grasped his hand.

"There's something I need…to tell you." Rukia whispered.

"No, save your strength. You'll be okay. You can tell me later." Ichigo said softly with a smile as Rukia smiled too with a tear running down her cheek. Finally Hanataro Yamada arrived with a relief squad.

Using his Zanpakuto's special ability to absorb wounds, Hanataro quickly healed Rukia's wounds before helping the other squad members load her onto a stretcher.

Ichigo and Byakuya wasted no time in following them back towards the fourth division med center.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Kaichou, Toshiro, Rangiku, and Momo skid to a halt just as they cleared the gate to Rukongai.

"Odd…the spiritual pressure just died down. Seems like the battle is over." Kaichou said as Toshiro and the others looked worried.

"Yes but in whose favor?" Toshiro asked worriedly as Kaichou nodded and continued on towards where they had sensed the Spiritual Pressure.

When they finally arrived, they found Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi and his Lieutenant standing in the middle of the street. Mayuri had a disappointed look on his face as he looked away from the approaching group.

"Captain Kurotsuchi! Was that your Spiritual Pressure we sensed earlier?" Toshiro asked as Mayuri sighed despairingly.

"Sadly, no. Apparently Captain Kuchiki's little adopted brat was the one doing the fighting but sustained a few injuries in the process. It took Kuchiki and that Kurosaki brat to finish off whatever it was they were **YIEEE!!!**" Mayuri grimaced as he became reacquainted with the Shinigami chop.

"Kurosaki brat eh?" Kaichou asked curiously.

"Captain Wrangler…how nice to see you again." Mayuri grimaced through his teeth as Kaichou retracted the chop hand.

"What are you doing out here if there's nothing to fight?" Kaichou asked curiously.

"You have to ask? I'm a scientist, I was hoping to find some sort of remains of whatever it was they were facing to take back for study." Mayuri replied as three Hell butterflies appeared and landed on the fingers of Lieutenants, Kurotsuchi, Matsumoto, and Hinamori.

"Captains we have a report from Captain Kuchiki regarding some recent Intel about the LeBlancs. One of the Ryoka LeBlancs were found and destroyed but they managed to learn that there are two other LeBlancs confirmed to be here in the Soul Society." Nemu explained.

"Really? So I may still get my research subjects!" Mayuri exclaimed with glee.

"Does the report say anything else?" Toshiro asked.

"Yes, Captain Kuchiki says that the weak spot on all LeBlancs are the glowing blue holes on their bodies. These holes are where the Quincy's Reishi arrows delivered their fatal wound and that destroying these holes will destroy the LeBlancs." Nemu added.

"What are LeBlancs?" Momo asked curiously.

"I'll try to explain on the fly Momo." Kaichou replied as she turned back towards Mayuri.

"Speaking of LeBlancs, did the data I sent you regarding the Quincy's yield anything important Captain Kurotsuchi?" Kaichou asked.

"Well nothing I can use but the Quincy boy might have found a solution to his inability to fight the LeBlancs." Mayuri replied.

"Good man. Now does the report from Captain Kuchiki say what the other two LeBlancs look like?" Kaichou asked as all three of the lieutenants shook their heads.

"No Captain, the report only mentions that there were initially three but Captain Kuchiki and the Deputy Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki killed one of them so now there are only two left." Momo replied before furrowing her brow.

"What's a Deputy Soul Reaper? And who's Ichigo Kurosaki?" Momo asked confused, causing Kaichou to smile and pull the brim of her hat down slightly.

"Momo, we've got a lot to talk about." Kaichou said.

"I don't suppose you know how to track LeBlancs do you?" Toshiro asked as Kaichou thought for a moment.

"Hollows yes…LeBlancs maybe. The reason for that is that LeBlancs have a comparatively alien type of spiritual pressure, and normal scanners cannot detect them. However Kisuke Urahara and I managed to develop an upgrade to the Soul Pagers and Ichigo's Deputy Badge that can detect LeBlancs as well." Kaichou replied.

"(Psh) Typical…that insane old coot Urahara never misses a moment to outshine me!" Mayuri grumbled with his arms crossed. Again head met Chop hand.

"You really enjoy doing that don't you Captain?" Momo asked as Kaichou shrugged.

"Only with him." Kaichou replied.

* * *

**End Chapter 21.**

Will the other two LeBlancs be found? Will Ichigo and Rukia confess their feelings? Find out in the Chapters to come…

_LeBlanc Research Time._

Gin is standing in front of a blackboard with a drawing of a LeBlanc core on it.

"Today we're going to be looking at the LeBlanc's greatest weakness…their cores." Gin said as he pointed at the drawing.

"LeBlanc cores are the source of their power. Their bone armor functions like a mechanical exoskeleton like you would see in movies and the cores are their power source. Destroying the core destroys the armor and temporarily brings the wearer to their senses." Gin explained as a hand rises from in front of him.

"What do you mean by "brings them to their senses?" a voice asked curiously.

"Na-ah-ah that would be telling. Besides that's a secret for a later chapter." Gin said before he realized who asked the question.

"By the way, how did you get back in here Captain Kurotsuchi?" Gin asked as Mayuri walked onto the platform.

"(Psh) How indeed, I walked through the front door you simpleton." Mayuri said with his arms crossed and Gin sweat dropped.

_End._


	22. Field Exercise

Back at the Kurosaki Estate, Lieutenants Kira and Hisagi had arrived early at the same time and Hisagi was sitting back while watching Kira's lesson in basic Kido. Yuzu was having difficulty with it but Karin seemed to be getting the hang of it. Nel, Orihime, Tatsuki, Chad, and Isshin were sitting on the porch and watching as well.

Shuhei then approached Isshin.

"I know this might sound like a foolish suggestion at the given moment, what with a Ryoka alert out and all, but perhaps we should take them out to the forests outside of Rukongai or at least to the top of Sokyoku Hill. It'll at least be a change of scenery for them and they'll have plenty of room to practice." Shuhei suggested as Isshin pondered.

"Actually you've got a point. When Kenpachi Zaraki get's here he's going to need a lot of room. Besides with a Captain, a powerful Arrancar, and these three, I'd say Yuzu and Karin will be overprotected." Isshin said as Nel looked towards him curiously.

"There is a drastically lower threat level now. I could feel Ichigo's spiritual pressure coming from Rukongai a few minutes ago along with Byakuya Kuchiki's own Spiritual Pressure. Word has spread that one of the Ryoka has been exterminated but that there are two others confirmed to be here. They also seem to be able to take the form of normal people." Nel explained.

"Well then what do you think Nel?" Isshin asked as the Arrancar smiled.

"I think it sounds like fun." She replied.

"Then we'll leave a note for Zaraki and all the teachers after him that we'll be in the woods near Kukaku's place." Isshin said as Shuhei nodded.

"I'll go tell Izuru." He said.

* * *

**Later in the woods outside Rukongai…**

The group is hiking along through the woods. Uryu was even along and carrying his sowing equipment and what he already had made of Nel's new attire in a bag by his side.

"Does anyone get that feeling that we're being watched?" Uryu asked curiously.

"You worry too much Uryu. Who would honestly want to attack us? We're not worth anyone's time or effort." Tatsuki said with a wink. Uryu picked up on the hint that she was downplaying their importance to anyone who might be listening in.

"I just have this eerie feeling that we're being watched…It's a presence that just feels so…familiar." Uryu replied as he tugged at his collar. He knew he could feel a familiar presence nearby but he couldn't tell whose it was.

"Tatsuki's right Uryu. Besides there's nothing to worry about out here." Isshin said as they reached the clearing. The group quickly dispersed, with Yuzu, Karin, Izuru, and Shuhei in the center and the others scattered around somewhat aimlessly within the clearing. As the Kido lesson continued, Uryu turned his attention towards his sewing to try and shake off the strange feeling of being watched.

He didn't realize it but his suspicions were correct. They were being watched by the LeBlanc Ihsoy who glared angrily at Uryu.

"_It's him…the Quincy fool who killed me!"_ Ihsoy growled mentally as she held up her fan.

"Zeige Dich Nieder." She whispered as her fan quickly expanded and a sword appeared on a long chain attached to the bottom of the fan and the hilt of the sword.

"Patience my dear." Igaka whispered as he bleu sautered up behind her.

"What?!" she whispered angrily.

"We cannot take them on our own. We must find a way to isolate them one by one and then we can destroy them." Igaka whispered.

"Fine. But I want the Quincy boy for myself. Besides, taking him first will allow us to grow stronger with every direct hit." Ihsoy whispered with a sinister grin.

"You have learned well young one. Very well…we shall draw out the Quincy first." Igaka replied as they both slunk deeper into the forest.

Soon it was Shuhei's turn and this time Tatsuki was acting as assistant. However Shuhei didn't expect Tatsuki to not be the subordinate punching bag. Instead he would pull a move and quickly get flattened before he knew it. It took getting decked a couple of times before he finally just surrendered and let Tatsuki teach the hand to hand combat. This time Chad was the unfortunate punching bag, but he didn't mind he hardly felt pain as it was anyway…well not that he would let on at least.

Orihime was helping to heal Shuhei's injuries from Tatsuki and Isshin was standing a fair distance behind the twins as he practiced his martial arts along with them. He was good but not that good since Tatsuki was the second strongest woman in Japan and he wanted to possibly get the upper hand on Ichigo one day. Izuru was obediently staying with the group.

Uryu was still seated in the shade beneath a tree as he continued his sewing. He took a glance over towards Nel and saw her sitting Indian style with her hands on her knees and rocking side to side as if she were a child watching a children's show.

"_The former third Espada…one of the most powerful Arrancar in existence and she naturally acts like a little child. I guess that's a good thing since she doesn't tend to fight unless threatened or ordered to." _Uryu said mentally as he stitched on a long white sleeve to the upper torso of the shirt portion.

Uryu then heard the bushes rustle behind him. He paused then quickly packed his sewing up. He reached into a small pouch on the side of his bag and removed a small white box with the Squad 12 insignia on it. He opened it up to reveal his Quincy cross with the green gem attached to it in the center. He quickly donned it and carried the bag over towards the two lieutenants.

"I just thought you might want to know that there seems to be something in the bushes over there." Uryu said as Shuhei and Izuru looked at each other.

"We'll investigate then." Izuru said with a nod as he and Shuhei headed towards the bushes with their Zanpakuto drawn. Nel and Isshin noticed their departures.

"Hey Nel…are you getting that strange feeling that something's up?" Isshin asked as Nel's serious side emerged.

"Indeed. Were it not for the fact that it would leave Yuzu and Karin more vulnerable, then I would suggest we both go and investigate." Nel said as Isshin nodded.

"Yeah. I don't like it." Isshin said as he placed a hand on his Zanpakuto's sheath.

"Perhaps then one who is not otherwise occupied should go as well." Nel pondered.

"If what Ishida's boy said is true and he's found a solution to his problem, then maybe he should go." Isshin suggested as Nel nodded.

"Agreed. Uryu Ishida!" Nel called as Uryu's bow appeared on his wrist.

"I'm going. I'll call you if there's trouble." Uryu said as he stalked off into the woods after Izuru and Shuhei. In the trees, stood Igaka as he watched the training young ones in silence.

"_Hmm…the spiritual pressure from those few kids is curious. They're nothing to worry about, nor is the sister of the key. I know what the key can do and I must keep my distance. But that girl with the hollow mask on her head…her spiritual pressure is massive for one so young…what is she anyway? But that Soul Reaper man with the Captain's robe hanging from his shoulder…who is-…no…no it cannot BE!" _Igaka yelled mentally as he recognized Isshin.

"_Kurosaki?! Impossible! That runt could never have made Captain!" _Igaka shrieked mentally before using Bleu Sauter to vanish away. He didn't notice that Isshin's mouth formed into a Kenpachi styled grin shortly after he had disappeared.

Meanwhile Izuru and Shuhei were walking through the woods, in search of whatever it was that might be lurking in wait for them.

"Do you see anything Shuhei?" Izuru asked as Shuhei shook his head.

"No, nothing but trees and bushes. Something probably just spooked the Quincy. He's probably just paranoid." Shuhei replied. They then heard a twig snap from behind a tree and they raised their weapons. Just then, a man in Soul Reaper attire emerged.

"Lieutenants! I'm glad I found you! I have orders from your Captains. They say to return to the Seireitei immediately. The Ryoka have been found and dealt with accordingly." The Soul Reaper reported as the two sheathed their Zanpakutos.

"Very well then. We'll head back. Be sure to tell our friends in the clearing back there the same thing so they know where we went." Izuru said before he and Shuhei flash stepped away. The Soul Reaper merely grinned sinisterly.

"Oh no worries Lieutenants…I will." The Soul Reaper said as he used bleu sauter to disappear again. It had been Igaka the whole time. At the edge of the forest however Izuru and Shuhei reappeared with their arms crossed and glaring at each other.

"Ryoka?" Izuru asked knowingly.

"Definitely. Otherwise he would have known of our respective Captain's and their acts of treason." Shuhei replied.

"What do you think we should do? Find Captain Zaraki and lead him here or stay here and pray he finds his way in time?" Izuru asked.

"Both. I'll go and you stay with the others." Shuhei said as Izuru nodded.

"Hurry back." Izuru said before Shuhei flash stepped away. However just as Izuru was about to leave to return to the others, he had an idea and flash stepped away to a different location.

Meanwhile back in the forest, Uryu was wondering through with his bow readied. He then came across a clearing similar to the one where the others were training only larger. He walked out into the center and stopped when he felt a strangely familiar Spiritual Pressure. He whirled around to see someone he never expected to see again in his whole life.

"You! How did you get here?!" Uryu shouted as Ihsoy approached.

"Did you miss me Quincy boy?" Ihsoy asked in her human disguise.

"Yoshi of the Bounts! I never missed you for a second!" Uryu growled at his old foe.

"I was once the Bount known as Yoshi once, but now thanks to you I'm much stronger and more powerful than ever before." Ihsoy said as she lifted the left side of her shirt slightly, revealing the glowing blue hole in the lower left of her abdomen where Uryu's arrow had delivered it's fatal blow.

"So it's true. My arrows don't kill their foes, only make them stronger. If that's the case than everything the Quincy's have been doing since their creation was to build an army of powerful enemies!" Uryu exclaimed as he created an arrow in his bow.

"Oh and what are you going to do? Shoot me with that and make me stronger?" Ihsoy asked tauntingly as Uryu let the arrow fly. Unfortunately it grazed her left leg but that was enough as a glowing dark blue liquid started oozing from the wound. Ihsoy could feel the pain in her leg.

"What…is this?" She winced as she grasped her leg and her disguise started melting away.

"It's called Reishi-gig. It effectively turns my arrows into a Zanpakuto made of energy. That means you cannot gain power from my arrows anymore…it also means that I can kill you one more time." Uryu said calmly. Ihsoy glared at him angrily through her mask before straightening up.

"You forgot something Quincy…I'm still part Bount which means that I can still heal myself by absorbing the Reishi around me here in the Soul Society." Ihsoy said and sure enough, the small blue chunks of Reishi started flying towards her wound which healed quickly.

"Now then Quincy. It's time you get reacquainted with my doll, Nieder!" Ihsoy said as her left arm morphed into a large round shield and her right morphed into a sword connected by a chain.

"Oh and that little weakness I had where I had to switch to my basic form before switching to either offence or defense…that's no longer an issue now with my LeBlanc powers." Ihsoy chuckled as Uryu silently realized he hadn't killed an enemy, but instead he had created a monster.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Back at the clearing where the others were training, Isshin and Nel both sensed Uryu's spiritual pressure spike suddenly.

"I guess that means that they're here alright. You want to help him?" Isshin asked as Nel pondered.

"I do not sense Lieutenant Kira or Lieutenant Hisagi are anywhere nearby. Perhaps I should hurry to him." Nel said as Isshin nodded.

"Sure. Oh and Nel…have fun." Isshin said as Nel nodded then used Sonido to disappear. Her sudden disappearance caused the others to stop and turn towards Isshin in confusion.

"What just happened? Where's Uryu and Nel?" Orihime asked as Isshin motioned to wait.

"I know you're watching us. You can come out now." Isshin said with a hand near his Zanpakuto. Suddenly he drew it and whirled around just in time to block a blow from what looked like a Soul Reaper. The sudden attack took everyone off guard.

"Long time no see Akagi…if that's what you still call yourself." Isshin said casually as their two blades scraped against each other, though Isshin only had to use one hand on the hilt of his sword while Igaka had to use both of his hands.

"Isshin Kurosaki. You still draw breath." Igaka sneered in annoyance as his disguise started to melt away.

"Whatever made you assume that I had stopped doing so?" Isshin asked curiously, almost tauntingly.

"You were a pathetic weakling when we served under Kenpachi Adachi in the eleventh squad! You somehow managed to achieve the rank of Captain and snatch that title out from under my very nose when it was I the third seat who should have had it!" Igaka growled.

"You only held that rank because you were good with your Zanpakuto. But you were lousy with strategy and tactics…both of which are needed to attain even the rank of Lieutenant. A straight forward hack and slash to the death tactic is no good when outnumbered, no matter who you are." Isshin said as the two backed off.

"Oh I've learned my lesson on that one Kurosaki, and now I'm going to prove to you that I was the rightful candidate for Lieutenant than you!" Igaka growled as he pointed his Zanpakuto at Isshin.

"Captain Isshin Kurosaki. I hereby challenge you to a duel to the death!" Igaka shouted as Isshin smiled. He then started laughing.

"What? What is it you find so humorous Kurosaki?!?!" Igaka asked angrily.

"Because I'm not a Captain anymore. True I wear the robe but only as a symbol of my former rank. You should know that when a Captain wears their robe clasped to their shoulder as such, that they have retired from active service. So I'm not the one you need to challenge." Isshin said as he sheathed his blade.

"I don't care! You are the one I have challenged!" Igaka growled.

"Tell that to him." Isshin said, pointing towards Igaka. Igaka's glowing blue eyes arched curiously as he turned behind him and saw that Shuhei had returned but he wasn't alone. He had a couple of friends with him.

"Isshin, thanks for inviting me to the party." Kenpachi Zaraki said with a grin as he stared down at the LeBlanc before him. On his shoulder sat Yachiru.

"Alright we found Ichi's daddy!" Yachiru exclaimed.

"Yachiru! Hey!" Orihime exclaimed as she waved to the young Lieutenant.

"Hey Jiggles, what's up!" Yachiru said as she suddenly appeared next to the orange haired woman.

"Jiggles?" Tatsuki asked curiously.

"It's her nickname, Firecracker." Yachiru replied as Tatsuki pondered her nickname for a moment.

"So you're a LeBlanc…heh I was expecting something more impressive than you." Kenpachi said with a grin.

"I have not come in the hopes of challenging the current Captain of eleventh squad…my business is with the former Captain…the only Captain of eleventh squad to have ever reached a retirement age and accepted it. My challenge is for Isshin Kurosaki and Isshin Kurosaki alone." Igaka growled as he held is Zanpakuto ready.

"I have no reason to fight you Akagi…You don't understand how things work. Look around you. Including myself, I see two Captain Level Soul Reapers, two Lieutenant Level Soul Reapers, two cadets one of whom has unknowingly achieved Bankai, a girl who can literally add fire to her already formidable martial arts skills, a girl who can defy fate with her Shun-Shun Rikka, and a man who feels no fear. Do you honestly expect that you can win this fight Akagi?" Isshin asked as Igaka narrowed his eyes in anger.

"I'm surprised at you Isshin…I thought you prided yourself on accepting only fair fights?" Igaka hissed.

"I do. Consider this. No matter the outcome of our fight, you're gonna die, because if I fail, these jokers will undoubtedly finish you off in a matter of seconds. The odds are not equal and I like having a challenge Akagi…you should know me well enough to know that by now." Isshin explained.

Igaka started thinking carefully. He could tell that the current eleventh squad Captain had enormous amounts of Spiritual Pressure at levels he could only fathom. Even so, he had also heard what happened when the Punissons angered the young key girl.

"Then I suggest that you get your companions to honor a gentleman's agreement and not intervene in the fight…if they do, it is considered an automatic forfeit for you and I am aloud to take the key girl as the prize for my victory." Igaka sneered as Yuzu glared angrily at him. Isshin then looked at his Soul Reaper Companions.

"Kenpachi, Shuhei, Kusajishi…will you honor the agreement?" Isshin asked as Shuhei nodded. Kenpachi groaned but nodded anyway.

"I like a fair fight too but usually when I'm the one fighting." Kenpachi said as he joined the group.

"Let's set some ground rules then. The trees are the barriers for our fighting area. Passing beyond them is considered a forfeit. No use of Kido, Shikai, or Bankai…sealed Zanpakutos only. Also no use of Flash steps or that blue glowy thing you do." Isshin said as Igaka nodded in agreement.

"The last one still breathing is the winner. I win, the key girl is mine. You win, nothing changes. Oh and if any of your companions cross the tree barriers then it counts as a forfeit for you." Igaka said as Isshin nodded in agreement.

"Then it's settled." Isshin said as the group passed behind the barriers and the two combatants drew their swords.

The two stared at each other patiently, waiting for the other to make the first move.

"The hardest part in a fight like this is who will make the first move." Shuhei said as Tatsuki nodded.

"It usually is in my experience." She said.

"Ichi's daddy's got plenty of experience, so I know he'll beat him easy right Kenny?" Yachiru asked from Kenpachi's shoulder. Kenpachi however looked unconvinced.

"Isshin Kurosaki hasn't fought an opponent like this in nearly one hundred and ten years. I fear he might have gotten rusty in that time." Kenpachi replied.

"Dad has to win. If he doesn't that big blue eyed freak will try and take Yuzu." Karin said as Yuzu remained silent yet looked hopeful.

"You can do it dad." Yuzu whispered.

Suddenly the two combatants launched forward and their blades came together with a loud clang.

The fight had begun…

* * *

**End Chapter 22.**

Who will win? Will Uryu defeat Ihsoy? Will Isshin defeat Igaka? Find out in the chapters to come.

_Soul Reaper Illustrated Guide…_

At Urahara Shop, Kisuke was intensely reading from a manga, as Tessai walked in carrying a large box over his shoulder.

"You've been reading that book for almost three straight hours and I haven't once seen you turn the page. Is what's on that one page that intriguing to you?" Tessai asked as he walked around to the other side to see the page then silently groaned inwards.

"Somehow I suspected that there was something about that particular manga that caught your attention. I just wish it wasn't that." Tessai grumbled as he went about his chores.

Hours later…

"Did someone just say something?" Urahara asked confused as he looked up from an advertisement for a (then) future volume of the Bleach manga. It was an image of Nel and Halibel with one of their breasts touching one of the others.

"I've been here for hours and haven't heard a thing." Kon said from Urahara's lap as he stared intently at the advertisement. Urahara glanced down at the mod soul with a curious expression. Finally he shrugged and returned to staring at the advertisement.

_End_

A/N: You can find that image using a Google search…not that I know anything about that image however…(innocent whistle).


	23. Duels of Fate Part 1

Uryu and Ihsoy stood staring each other down. Uryu could tell that Yoshi's weakness from their last battle was gone. He quickly created an arrow in his bow and released it, only for it to be blocked by Ihsoy's shield.

"What, you thought that was going to work?!" Ihsoy sneered. Uryu remained silent as he prepared another arrow.

This time however Ihsoy was the one who struck first, creating a chain of the glowing swords made of energy she swung and hurled them at Uryu. She was shocked however when every single one of the swords were shot down in mid-air.

"You're not the only one who's grown stronger since our last battle." Uryu said calmly.

"So I see." Ihsoy growled. She then quickly used bleu sauter to get behind him but only had enough time to turn and defend from one of Uryu's Steele Schneider swords.

"This blade is made entirely of Reishi particles revolving at three million times per second. It's nothing compared to one of my average arrows." Uryu said as he shoved Ihsoy away and took a quick leap towards her. He swung the Steele Schneider but the tip of the blade only slightly grazed her.

She bleu sautered away and quickly used the surrounding Reishi to heal the wound. Uryu then fired a small volley of regular arrows before firing the Steele Schneider at her. Unfortunately she blocked it. Much to his surprise however, his attack left a noticeable hairline crack in the shield and Ihsoy could feel it.

"It would seem your shield isn't as strong as it once was." Uryu taunted as he pulled out another Steele Schneider and charged straight towards her. He parried her blows and finally delivered a painful slash across her front, but the slash was stopped by her shield before it reached the glowing blue hole.

She shoved him back angrily with the shield but as he slid across the ground, he fired the Steele Schneider straight at her. Again she blocked but the crack in the shield only grew larger and a small piece of it fell out.

Ihsoy was getting angry and started swinging her sword at him insanely, sending the glowing energy swords straight at him but he proceeded to destroy each one with a glowing blue arrow. Their rivaling volleys were going nowhere until Uryu's volley started gaining ground. Ihsoy just kept swinging insanely but finally the volley got too intense for her and she finally had to switch to defense. The constant volley of arrows rivaled that of a Fleche Vent and shoved her all the way back towards the edge of the forest and sandwiched her between the pressure of her shield and a tree.

Finally the volley stopped with one final Steele Schneider which caused the shield to suddenly shatter partially. Uryu stood in the center of the clearing as he caught his breath while glaring at Ihsoy in anger.

"It seems that we both got stronger but you didn't get strong enough." Uryu said as Ihsoy growled with anger.

"Damn you Quincy. You're not getting the better of me!" She screeched as she brought her shield in front of her and held the blade aiming straight up.

"Now you shall see my true power Quincy!" she shouted angrily as she started to glow bright blue.

Uryu could sense her spiritual pressure climbing to a higher level.

"What is this?" Uryu asked worriedly.

"You'll see…" Ihsoy said with her eyes narrowed from within her helmet, "…Je Suis Yoshi!!!"

Suddenly she exploded in a ball of blinding blue energy, causing Uryu to shield himself. When the light faded and Uryu lowered his arms he saw a sight that made him pale. Ihsoy had transformed into a massive bone armored Chinese dragon with glowing blue eyes, a green haired mane, and four sets of sharp clawed hands. The round shield was located all along the side of her body and along her back were her swords as if they were dorsal fins on a shark. Her tail ended in a glowing blue bushel of arrows arranged in jagged formation. She looked like a twisted evil version of Renji's Bankai, Hihio Zabimaru.

Uryu was stunned at what he saw. Without warning Ihsoy lunged forward and encircled him with her long snake-like body, trapping him inside. He quickly started firing arrows at her body but the shields would quickly extend on arms made of bone to block the shot then retract. Then the swords along her back started extending and lunging for him like snakes striking their pray.

Uryu was quickly getting overwhelmed as he did his best to parry with another Steele Schneider.

"How does it feel Quincy? To be trapped and losing to an old foe…I would say that this is a fitting revenge for me." Ihsoy hissed as she glared hungrily down at Uryu.

Uryu didn't even dare to respond; instead he focused his energy on defending against Ihsoy's attacks. Suddenly a blade impaled him in the left shoulder from behind, causing him to drop the Steele Schneider.

Blood started trickling down from his wound and he coughed up blood. Ihsoy raised Uryu off the ground, causing the blade to sink in deeper as if impaled on a fork. He stared up in defiance, unable to move at all without excruciating pain.

"Your fate has been sealed now Quincy. With your death…your secret of how you managed to make your weapons lethal to us again will die as well." Ihsoy hissed at her prey before positioning her blue arrowed tail aiming up a few feet underneath him. He then felt the blade slowly retracting into the bone arm that held it causing more blood to spill from his wound.

"_Father…" _Uryu whispered in his mind as time seemed to slow down, _"…I know if you were here now, that you would rescue me…but then you would scold me for associating with Soul Reapers. I know that I've broken my promise to you but I know without a shadow of a doubt that what I have done has been for the greater good. I hope one day you realize that and find it within your heart to forgive me for my crime…my crime in breaking my word as a Quincy."_

Uryu closed his eyes to brace himself for his fate, but as he did, his thoughts drifted towards Nemu.

"_Nemu…we may have only known each other for a brief while but yet I feel that I have known you for years. One day you must step out of your father's shadow and live as any soul should. You never had a life to begin with Nemu; you were born and raised here in the Soul Society…that is not life. If I had the opportunity I would show you the wonders of the world of the Living…and give you a chance to experience an actual life. Perhaps one day you might though I doubt it will be with me. I know one thing is for certain that beyond a doubt…that I…I love you Nemu Kurotsuchi…with every fiber of my Quincy heart. Thank you for letting me experience actual love for the first time."_

Uryu felt his body slipping off the retracting blade and he knew it was only going to be a matter of time before he finally slipped off completely and fell to his doom. Finally it seemed like time returned to normal and he slipped off and started to fall straight towards his death.

Suddenly without warning, something flew in as if using a flash step only different and snatched the helpless Uryu from certain death.

"WHAT THE?!" Ihsoy shrieked in anger as she started turning and looking around in search of where her quarry had disappeared to. She then turned and saw him lying unconscious against a tree nearby. Before Ihsoy could make a move, a figure unfamiliar to her approached holding a Zanpakuto in its hand.

The figure was a female and she was wearing an opened white kimono with a torn green shirt that covered her chest and waist with a single strip connecting them across her bare midriff. Her face had a single pink stripe that ran across her face between her eyes and nose. She also had green hair on her head but perched atop her head was haunting white mask that looked like the skull of an animal with two horns at the side of her head that curved inwards. The woman's facial expression showed that she was clearly unimpressed.

"Get out of my way whelp!" Ihsoy growled as she tried to use her size as an intimidation tactic but failed.

"You are a LeBlanc correct?" Nel asked.

"How astute of you to notice." Ihsoy hissed.

"Nel! Get away! She's too powerful!" Uryu cried out.

"Save your strength Uryu. I shall end this quickly." Nel said calmly to him over her shoulder before turning back to Ihsoy.

"Move away child before I destroy you myself!" Ihsoy hissed but Nel retained her calm demeanor.

"You are a wild animal…you fight out of anger and rage…that is not a reason to fight. But you channel this anger and rage in a lust for vengeance…while deplorable, it is still a reason. I gave into an animal lust for vengeance once and it caused me to revert to a child like state for so long. Now I have regained my strength and abilities and as long as I stand alive, then you shall not harm my friends." Nel said calmly as she raised Gamuza in her hand and pointed it at Ihsoy.

"I fight in the defense of my friend and with this battle I fight to the death." Nel said. She then heard Ihsoy start snickering which quickly evolved into insane laughter.

"You?! You're a pathetic child!!! You cannot hope to defeat the likes of me!" Ihsoy sneered with an amused tone.

"Tell me…do you know what a Hollow is?" Nel asked calmly.

"A Hollow? Why do you bring them up?" Ihsoy asked confused.

"I am an Arrancar…a higher evolution of the regular Hollow." Nel explained as Ihsoy laughed again.

"You?! Impossible! The Arrancar have never developed to such a level as you!" Ihsoy mocked.

"Believe what you will…it changes nothing." Nel said as Ihsoy groaned.

"Fine then…have it YOUR **WAY!!!**" She shouted as she unleashed a powerful rain of energy swords from her mouth similar to the Fleche Vent. Nel stood her ground however and calmly raised her hand straight forward with the open palm aiming straight at the volley which suddenly scattered when it reached her hand. The volley arced up over her head and into the ground.

"What the-?!" Ihsoy asked confused as Nel proceeded to open her mouth in a loud gasp and started sucking the swords inside. The swords compressed down into a single stream of white energy until it was finally all inside of her. Ihsoy glared in disbelief, not expecting what happened next.

Nel suddenly lurched forward with her mouth open and a massive purple beam of energy shot out from her mouth and delivered a devastating blow to Ihsoy, consuming her within a massive column of fire.

Nel stood patiently waiting for the blast to die down and as it did, she saw Ihsoy's dragon form was injured but still standing.

"Cero Doble…your attack acts very similar to a regular Cero attack so it was easy for me to absorb and use against you." Nel said calmly as she approached the wounded LeBlanc.

She then heard Ihsoy start to cackle as she healed herself by absorbing the surrounding Reishi.

"Did you honestly think that I could go down that easily? Your attack is powerful true, but not powerful enough. Here in the Soul Society, I'm invincible!" Ihsoy shouted with glee. Suddenly she felt a stabbing pain on her back. She turned to see Nel standing on her back and Gamuza stabbed deep through the armor.

"You still have your weakness that cannot be repaired once destroyed." Nel said calmly as she leapt into the air and used Sonido to fly even higher into the air with her blade aimed downward at Ihsoy. Ihsoy growled and launched her arrow spiked tail up towards her but Nel simply swung her blade and knocked the tail away, leaving a massive cut that split the tail right down the center. Nel used Sonido again and landed safely on the ground as Ihsoy howled in pain.

"Why you little-!!!" Ihsoy shouted as she reared her head back but without warning lurched instead towards the half-conscious Uryu. But she suddenly felt a powerful blow to the face which knocked her onto her back. Nel had quickly used Sonido to appear between her and Uryu and then used the hilt of her Zanpakuto to deliver a devastating blow.

Ihsoy then started absorbing the surrounding Reishi again, healing her tail.

"Give it up girl, no matter how many times you injure me; I will always regain my strength thanks to the Reishi in the area. Besides, you have yet to find my core." Ihsoy said as Nel maintained her composure.

"I see…then you leave me no choice." Nel said as she held her Zanpakuto horizontally in her right hand with the edge of the blade aimed away from her and her left palm pressed open against the back. The blade then started glowing with pink energy.

"What? What are you doing?" Ihsoy asked nervously as she sensed Nel's spiritual pressure rising to new levels.

"Declare, Gamuza." She said calmly before a sudden burst of purple spirit energy burst out from around her feet, causing Ihsoy to reel back from the sheer force of the burst. When the energy finally dissipated it revealed Nel in her Resurreccion form holding her double sided lance in hand.

"What is this?" Ihsoy asked in shock.

"My Resurreccion…the Arrancar equivalent to a Soul Reaper's Bankai and that form which you have taken." Nel replied.

"It's called Fondre…it is indeed similar to Bankai only the release command is different than yours and Bankai. Instead of saying Bankai or some other word, we say "Je Suis" then our original name. Our names as LeBlancs are reversed versions of our original names. So I was once Yoshi…but now I am Ihsoy." She explained.

"I see." Nel said as she took a step forward but the when her hoofed foot hit the ground, it sounded like thunder had struck. She reared back her lance over her shoulder and Ihsoy quickly lined up her body to be able to act as a spring to soften whatever attack Nel might have planned.

"Lanzador Verde" she said before hurling the lance straight at Ihsoy. The Lance flew from her hand with a spin to it and soon a glowing pink trail of energy started spiraling back from the tip of the lance in mid-air. It suddenly collided with Ihsoy's closed teeth which caused her to coil back as planned but she didn't expect the lance to break through her teeth. The lance continued spiraling straight through her at the same speed it was flying at when first thrown.

Nel watched carefully as the Lance traveled down Ihsoy's body before spotting a sudden burst of purple energy come from hidden beneath one of the circular shields on her left side. It was her Core. Finally the Lance burst out from the tip of the tail, shattering the spikes at the end. The Lance then turned at a sharp arc and returned to Nel's hand. Ihsoy collapsed onto the ground, the injury having taken a severe toll on her body.

Nel knew that she was still alive and would soon heal herself but she took advantage of the moment and turned towards where Uryu lay still half conscious. Suddenly Izuru Kira arrived with Kukaku and Ganju Shiba along with their twin guards.

"What the hell are you?!" Kukaku exclaimed as Nel looked worriedly at Uryu.

"I am Neliel Tu Oderschvank…former Tercera Espada. Please do what you can to help young Uryu Ishida. He was injured by this beast here." Nel pleaded as Izuru blinked in surprise.

"You're the Arrancar girl that General Yamamoto granted amnesty to…but you've grown so…powerful." Izuru said as Nel smiled.

"My original form has been restored, but please enough about me and deal with Uryu Ishida…he is in very bad shape and needs medical attention. I will deal with this beast myself." Nel said as she turned back towards Ihsoy.

"Well alright but-." Kukaku said but was interrupted by the sudden surge of Reishi that started collecting towards Ihsoy's unconscious form.

"Hurry." Nel ordered as Ihsoy climbed back onto her feet.

"Nice move girl, but like last time you still cannot beat me." Ihsoy said as Nel looked passive as usual and quickly charged for the massive dragon.

Nel quickly skid to a halt and released a powerful purple Cero blast straight at Ihsoy but instead it simply grazed her side, damaging the shields along Ihsoy's left side. Nel then started galloping along Ihsoy's left side as if jousting and shattering the shields as she rode onward. Realizing what her plan was, Ihsoy quickly slithered around to her right and started surrounding Nel in a clockwise circle like she had with Uryu earlier.

"Tough luck girl! But you're not going to defeat me!!!" Ihsoy shouted as she started constricting the space around Nel and she reared her head back then lunged forward towards her with her mouth wide open. Nel used her lance and propped Ihsoy's mouth open.

"Muerte Verde." Nel said calmly as the lance suddenly turned bright green and a powerful surge of green energy surged from the tips of it and into Ihsoy's mouth before traveling quickly through her body, even causing her core to glow with a beam of bright green energy for a moment. (Muerte Verde: Green Death)

"What is that?" Izuru asked curiously as he spotted the core.

"Beats the heck out of me?" Ganju replied. Suddenly a massive column of smoke erupted the ground beneath Ihsoy and as it cleared it revealed Ihsoy back in her original LeBlanc form but Nel still in her Resurreccion form.

Ihsoy's shield was repaired. Nel suddenly spun around on her front hooves and kicked Ihsoy in the shield with her back hooves like an enraged bull. Ihsoy flew back towards, into, and through a small row of trees before skidding into the ground. The shield was now completely shattered. Ihsoy remained stationary but quickly absorbed the Reishi surrounding her, repairing the shield. She then reappeared to Nel's right with a bleu sauter and she quickly charged at Nel, refusing to give up.

"Lanzador Verde." Nel said before hurling her lance once again which shattered the shield yet again and plowed into her shoulder. The force of the blow threw Ihsoy into a tree and pinned her against it as the Lance pierced through her shell and into the tree. Nel calmly and slowly approached the wounded LeBlanc, her hooves thundering with every step. Ihsoy's blue eyes glared at her opponent through her mask, in defiance.

Suddenly Ihsoy winched then cried out in pain. Nel froze in shock at what had caused it. She saw a glowing blue arrow piercing the core. Nel spun around to see Uryu glaring angrily at Ihsoy and sitting in such a manner as if he had just launched an arrow…which he had.

Nel turned back to see the arrow turn green and then the bone armor shattered, revealing the human Yoshi within. The blue glow in her eyes faded away, revealing their natural tan underneath. She looked up at the sky as if in remorse with a tear streaming down her face. The hole in her body where the core once was, now was empty like a Hollow hole. Nel grabbed and removed her lance from the woman's body before she reverted back to her normal form in a green mist that emanated down from beneath her mask.

Yoshi flopped down onto the ground with her eyes still turned towards the sky as she slowly started to turn to dust like the other Bounts would when they died. A smile of relief then swept her face as she closed her eyes.

"Thank you." She whispered before completely dissolving into dust, leaving only her purple Pao and baggie beige pants behind. Nel silently sheathed Gamuza and collected the dust filled clothes with an intrigued expression.

"What a waste. She could have been so much more than that." Nel said softly as she carried the empty clothes over her arm. The twin guards Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko were helping to tend to Uryu's wounds as Nel approached.

"Thanks for coming to my rescue…I feared that she had me beaten for sure." Uryu said as Nel gave him a child like smile.

"No problem Uryu. Besides you still have many more battles left in you. I know it." Nel said as the twins helped to hoist Uryu onto a makeshift stretcher. Suddenly, a trio of familiar Soul Reapers appeared from the tree line. It was Toshiro, Mayuri, and Nemu.

"Lieutenant Kira! Report!" Toshiro ordered as they approached.

"Captains Hitsugaya and Kurotsuchi…the Quincy Uryu was injured by one of the Ryoka but the Arrancar Neliel rescued him and defeated the Ryoka. I was on my way back with members of the Shiba clan to provide some assistance for former Captain Isshin Kurosaki against the other Ryoka when we sensed her Spiritual pressure." Izuru reported. No one noticed as Nemu instinctively hurried over to Uryu's now unconscious form.

"Uryu! Please be alright." Nemu whispered into his ear.

"He'll be fine kid. I've dealt with worse wounds than that, he's as good as healed." Kukaku chuckled.

"May I accompany him?" Nemu asked as Kukaku smirked and nodded.

"Go ahead kid." Kukaku said as Mayuri silently rolled his eyes from a distance and followed along silently. He wanted to be his usual objective self but he decided against it for the time being.

"We should hurry back and check on Isshin. I can still sense his Spiritual Pressure is elevated." Nel said as Toshiro nodded.

"Hey mind if I tag along?" Ganju asked as Nel nodded and Sonido'd away with Toshiro using flash step. Ganju sighed and started running in the direction they disappeared to.

* * *

**End Chapter 23.**

_LeBlanc Research Time._

Gin appears in front of the screen with the pointer in his hands again.

"Hello once again. Today-." Gin said before something caused the pointer to break in two as if perfectly cut in half but a blade.

"Today I will be explaining the LeBlancs, Gin." Aizen said as he entered with a noticeably longer pointer.

"Oh…okay." Gin said as he mysteriously shrank out of sight with a tear streaming down his face.

"Today we'll be discussing the LeBlanc's equivalent to Bankai known as Fondre." Aizen said as the screen flipped to the image of Ihsoy's dragon form.

"Fondre, or Fusion in English, is very similar to both the Soul Reaper's Bankai and the Arrancar's Resurreccion in that it is probably the pinnacle of their power. Like a Zanpakuto represents the soul of a Soul Reaper, the Fondre turns the LeBlanc into an animalistic creature that most represents their soul. With that same logic, the same can be said when comparing Fondre to Resurreccion. While Bankai rarely changes the physical structure of its wielder, Resurreccion always changes its user's physical structure to something very reminiscent of the Arrancar's original Hollow form." Aizen explained as Gin walked up with his hands in his pockets.

"Okay then but let me ask this." Gin said as Aizen arched a curious eyebrow.

"Yes Gin?" He asked.

"Why do you have a longer pointer than mine?" Gin asked holding the broken pointer.

"Jealous?" Aizen asked with a smirk.

"Not really." Kaname Tosen said as he entered with a yard stick, causing Aizen to blink in disbelief and for Gin to open his eyes wide in shock.

"No wonder the female Arrancar liked him more than me!" Gin exclaimed.

_End_


	24. Duels of Fate Part 2

Isshin and Igaka's blades had just come together and separated in a matter of seconds. Igaka grunted in anger with every swing of his blade but Isshin simply dodged or parried the strikes, not bothering to even attack.

"Come on you fool! FIGHT!!!" Igaka growled as Isshin just shrugged.

"Why?" Isshin asked like a child would as he effortlessly dodged blows.

"ARRRRGGGGG!!! You are so INFURIATING Kurosaki!!! How did a smug noble like yourself ever become Captain when all you do is dodge your opponents attacks?!" Igaka sneered as he continued to swing his Zanpakuto around.

"I dunno." Isshin shrugged innocently as he stepped out of the way of a vertical swing.

"What the heck is he doing?! He's just prancing around avoiding his sword! Why won't he fight!?!" Karin asked angrily.

"Hey you've never seen your old man in a serious fight before kid. Neither have I but from what I've heard, he was well deserving of both the titles of eleventh squad Captain and Kenpachi." Kenpachi Zaraki explained with a wide grin.

"You think he's going to win anyway Kenny?" Yachiru asked as she sat on his shoulder, kicking her legs casually.

"I'd bet you on it." Kenpachi said to his Lieutenant who giggled.

"Ooh that means your minds made up! Go Ichi's dad!!!" Yachiru cheered.

"Be quiet and let him concentrate." Kaichou said as she appeared out of nowhere. Rangiku and Momo were close behind.

"Okay." Yachiru said with a big smile.

"Nice to see you made it Sensei." Tatsuki said as Kaichou nodded.

"I wouldn't miss this for anything." Kaichou said with a smirk.

"FIGHT KUROSAKI!!!" Igaka growled as he managed to get Isshin cornered near a wall.

"If you insist." Isshin said as he drove his Zanpakuto into the ground and entered a fighting stance. Igaka groaned in annoyance as he thrust his blade forward but Isshin quickly dropped to the ground and kicked his feet out from under him. Isshin then grabbed his Zanpakuto from the ground and leapt over to the opposite side of the clearing, sheathing his Zanpakuto in the process.

"And now for my special attack!" Isshin shouted with an excited grin as he did a back flip and landed on his hands. His head turned backwards so he could see right side up. Karin and Yuzu were slack jawed at what they were seeing.

"OH you have GOT to be kidding me!!!" Karin shrieked in disbelief.

"Must kill technique: ISSHIN'S SLIDING!!!" Isshin shouted as he charged forward on his hands at a surprisingly fast speed towards Igaka, (who was understandably confused) then leapt into the air on his hands with his forward momentum and drew his Zanpakuto in mid-air. He thrust his Zanpakuto out forward as he landed in a slide across the ground, running Igaka through the crotch in the process and then delivering a devastating slash up the back as he slid beneath his legs.

Isshin quickly leapt to his feet as Igaka sprayed blood from the wounds. Karin and Yuzu were slack jawed yet again…but they weren't the only ones this time. Everyone but Kaichou, Kenpachi, and Yachiru were stunned. Kenpachi was rather intrigued and Kaichou was snickering.

"What the-?! THAT ACTUALLY WORKED?!?!" Karin freaked.

"That's one of Isshin's specially invented moves. When facing opponents one on one he'll use that attack to catch them completely off guard. However that's his only one…I think." Kaichou explained as she scratched her chin.

"So wait, you mean his insane and childish behavior is actually what made him so successful?!" Shuhei asked as Kaichou nodded.

"That and his deadly skill with a sword…in fact if he had done that with Shikai, the fight would be over by now." Kaichou explained.

"Incredible." Shuhei said as Rangiku whipped out a notepad and started taking notes.

Igaka (having not heard a word said just now) was visibly stunned at what had happened. Not only had he suffered a grievous injury along his spinal cord, but he had suffered an inhuman castration in only a matter of seconds.

"Kurosaki! You-…oh hell is this my voice?!" Igaka asked with a voice reminiscent of one of the chipmunks thanks to getting his manhood chopped like kindling.

"That's the thing about my must kill techniques…they don't always work. That one is usually a fifty-fifty for men and a zero for women. But this one won't be quite so generous." Isshin said as he placed the hilt of his Zanpakuto square in the middle of his back with the blade pointing outwards. He then turned around and ran for a tree.

"Must kill technique: Backswing times four!" Isshin shouted as he leapt up and used the tree as a trampoline to shoot himself towards Igaka. Igaka however didn't fall for it and ducked. But the joke was on him as Isshin did a barrel roll in midair and swung the blade out from around him, leaving four horizontal slashes across Igaka's back before landing on his feet.

Igaka roared…or rather squeaked in pain as he whirled around towards Isshin. The five cuts now touched each other via the central cut down the back.

"You are a total IDIOT!!!" Igaka spat angrily.

"If you want to improve your odds then what say I let you use your equivalent to Bankai while I am simply allowed to use Shikai?" Isshin asked curiously. Isshin could feel the smirk from within Igaka's helmet.

"So be it." Igaka said as he started glowing with bright blue spirit energy.

"Je Suis Akagi!" Igaka shouted before exploding in a ball of blue energy. When the light faded, his body had changed greatly. He had taken the form of a hideous hybrid of a Centaur and a Spider. His human-ish section was perched atop the Spider's cephalothorax (Where the head usually is) but it still sported a pair of razor sharp fangs that were dripping with venom. On the back of his human part were the faded outlines of the five marks that Isshin had dealt him earlier.

"So you merged with your Zanpakuto's Bankai form…how interesting." Isshin said as he leaned against his sword like a cane.

"Your words are now empty. Now that I am at my full strength Kurosaki, I can annihilate you easily." Igaka sneered. His mask had even changed to look like an insect's head.

"Then I guess it's time to release my Shikai." Isshin said as he held his Zanpakuto out straight to his right side with the blade pointed straight up.

"Reap, Chuushuunomeigetsu." Isshin said as his blade started to glow with a blood red aura. Then a massive whirlwind of red energy started to swirl around him moments before its glow became blinding. When the light faded, Isshin's Zanpakuto had become a scythe on a black metal rod. The blade itself was black with a white edge like Ichigo and Kaichou's Zanpakutos. (Chuushuunomeigetsu: Harvest Moon)

"Whoa! What is that?!" Yuzu exclaimed.

"Chuushuunomeigetsu…a Zanpakuto whose Shikai form has gone down in infamy in the human world…especially whenever there is a war or plague on. You're looking at one of many Soul Reapers who throughout the ages have bared the title of the Grim Reaper simply by wielding a Zanpakuto shaped like that. It's not the first Scythe styled Zanpakuto to bear that distinction and it certainly won't be the last." Kaichou explained as Kenpachi laughed.

"Grim Reaper? That title has no worth here." Kenpachi said with his usual grin.

"Maybe not to us Soul Reapers…but to humans in the world of the living who don't know anything about us…it's a different story." Kaichou said with a smirk as she turned her attention back into the arena.

Isshin held his Zanpakuto in both hands as Igaka started laughing.

"You are indeed finished Isshin Kurosaki! With a blade like that there is no need for you to even continue!!!" Igaka laughed.

"If that's so, why don't you just hit me with everything you've got? I'll even let you have a few free shots. I won't even try to defend myself." Isshin asked with a smirk.

"Is he insane?!" Toshiro asked as he, Ganju, Izuru, and Nel arrived from the battle with Uryu and Ihsoy.

"No-no…just wait and watch. I know what he's thinking because I've seen him do this before." Kaichou said with a smirk.

"Fine then Kurosaki…I'll kill you RIGHT **NOW!!!**" Igaka shouted as the Spider mouth opened wide with a blue glow inside. Suddenly a Fleche Vent launched out from inside and headed straight for Isshin. The blast hit Isshin head on, consuming him within the beam.

Igaka stood with a sinister glare from within his helmet as the dust started to settle. Isshin's friends and family were afraid that he had been destroyed. Only Kaichou didn't look worried. Finally the dust settled and what they saw made their eyes widen. Isshin was standing right where he had been, still holding onto his Zanpakuto with his free hand stuffed inside his robes and not looking at all injured.

"What?! HOW?!?!" Igaka asked in disbelief. Isshin didn't answer but simply raised his Zanpakuto up a little before bringing it back down forcefully. When it hit the ground, the blade started to glow red for a moment before fading away. Igaka didn't notice that the top of the four horizontal cut outlines started to glow with blue energy.

"That's your first free shot…take another, you might get me this time." Isshin taunted casually as Igaka growled angrily and the large bulbous spider sack (the opisthosoma) swung down underneath and started shooting a bluish web at Isshin, coating him in it. During all this Isshin noticed something right above the web spinner, it was his Core.

"My constrictor web will crush the life out of you Kurosaki and that will kill you!" Igaka cackled as he glared at Isshin's web coated form. Then without warning the web started to crack. Suddenly it shattered with Isshin standing inside, picking his nose with his pinky as if nothing was wrong. He then tapped the end of his Zanpakuto on the ground again and the second cut started glowing blue as well.

"Next attack?" Isshin asked as he flicked a booger off his pinky towards Igaka, enraging the latter.

"RRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!! DIE!!!" Igaka shouted as he leapt into the air towards Isshin. All eight of his legs suddenly became sword blades in mid-air. He landed flat on Isshin, causing a cloud of dust to erupt from the ground. Igaka was seen backing away, out of the cloud while laughing as his legs morphed back to normal. His laughing stopped when he saw Isshin still standing there without a scratch.

Isshin tapped the ground again and now the third cut was glowing.

"Come on. Is that the best you can do?" Isshin asked as Igaka's eye twitched.

"I don't know what you're doing to avoid my attacks Kurosaki, but whatever it is you're going to find yourself annihilated with this next attack!" Igaka shouted angrily. He then lurched forward with the spider's mouth open and it bit into Isshin's arm.

"This venom is deadly. You'll be dead in a matter of seconds with this bite!" Igaka cackled as he finally removed the fangs and backed away. Isshin just stood casually as if nothing happened. He rocked on his heels, whistled, and checked his watch (which wasn't there).

"Hey sis, what time you got?" Isshin hollered.

"I've got two thirty two." Kaichou replied.

"What ya got planned for dinner?" Isshin asked curiously.

"What makes you think I'm fixing it?" Kaichou asked with her arms crossed. The others, including Igaka, were all sweat dropping.

"Relax it was an innocent question. Wait who's making dinner then? There aren't any restaurants here last I checked." Isshin said as Orihime raised her hand excitedly.

"I'll make dinner! I can make rice cakes with red bean paste and hot buttered watermelon!" Orihime exclaimed happily. Everyone but Rangiku was an understandable shade of green.

"I'll just alert squad four right now then and give them a heads up that there's going to be several cases of food poisoning tonight." Shuhei said with a shudder.

"Uh that's okay Orihime, I'll make dinner." Yuzu said quickly.

"Yeah and I can be talked into it…and the thought of Orihime making dinner talked me into it." Kaichou muttered with a sweat drop.

"DA-DA-DA-DA-da-da!!! How the hell are you still standing Kurosaki?!?! You should be dead by now!!!" Igaka shrieked as Isshin turned his attention back to his opponent and tapped the ground again. Now the fourth cut was glowing blue.

"I dunno…I guess its cause I'm a doctor and I know how to deal with poisons…however I don't have the stuff to treat it with right now so…I don't know." Isshin said casually as Igaka roared in frustration.

"THAT'S IT!!! I'M USING MY ULTIMATE ATTACK!!!" Igaka shrieked as he started glowing with blue energy. His Zanpakuto then appeared in his hand and his web slinger swung back down underneath him and started firing a glowing blue web of energy that started forming a web like cage around Isshin.

"This attack combines all four of my last attacks and creates a cage of pure Reishi that will destroy the target as it constricts around it. The web itself, besides being charged with Reishi is also razor sharp like my Zanpakuto and the venom will make sure that the target dies if they survive!" Igaka explained as the cage then started collapsing in on Isshin. Isshin didn't look at all worried as the cage came down around him and finally exploded in a ball of light.

Igaka was grinning underneath his mask as the dust started to settle again. They then heard a faint tap and they could see a bright red light start to glow from within the cloud of dust. The fifth and final cut on Igaka's back started to glow blue too for a moment but then all five of the cuts started glowing bright red. The dust settled and Isshin stood unharmed and holding his Zanpakuto in both hands. The blade on the Zanpakuto was the glow inside.

"You fell for it." Isshin said as he glared straight at Igaka who arched his eyes, confused.

"What?! How are you still ali-AUGH!?!?" Igaka grunted in pain, "What…is…this?!"

"One of Chuushuunomeigetsu's special abilities. If I deliver five connecting cuts anywhere on your body before I release my Zanpakuto's Shikai form, I am rendered immune to the next five of your attacks. More than that, the damage from each of your attacks is stored in my Zanpakuto and once the limit is reached I can then turn the combined power of each of those attacks back on the one who dealt them in the first place. So you weren't attacking me…you were attacking yourself." Isshin said as he turned his Zanpakuto down as if he were about to thrash a stalk of wheat.

Igaka was frozen in fear as he realized he might have very well have destroyed himself.

"Reap what has been sown, Chuushuunomeigetsu." Isshin said as he swung the blade and a brief beam of red light appeared where he swung before the light from his Zanpakuto dissipated. Igaka was frozen in fear as things fell deafly silent.

There was hardly a sound heard.

You could hear a pin drop.

Finally Igaka exploded in a cloud of smoke and dust as his armor disintegrated leaving only a hideous withered torso with an equally as hideous head and pair of arms that looked like it was once human, underneath.

"Akagi..." Isshin said softly as he approached the still living carcass, "...this is why you never made Lieutenant. For as long as I can remember, you were only third seat because of your skill with a blade, but that's all. You might not rush headlong into battle but you would always underestimate your opponents and overestimate your skill. You were a shrewd planner beforehand but when it came to straight fighting you were always overconfident. You never bothered to try and study your opponent moves and look for weaknesses. Whenever you couldn't lay a successful blow on your opponent you would get angry and frustrated...and it cost you."

Igaka weakly reached for Isshin but his strength gave out and his arm dropped to the ground.

"How did it happen Akagi? Was it on that mission to the world of the living you were sent on all those years ago? Did you encounter a Quincy and assume that it was an easy kill? Then when you thought you had dealt with them, they shot you in the ass? Yeah I saw where your Core was. I just wish you hadn't been so damn cocky...look where it got ya." Isshin said as Igaka's eyes closed and his head slowly landed onto the grass beneath him.

"My only hope for you now Akagi, is for you to rest in peace." Isshin said as he turned away from the dying Igaka and sheathed his now sealed Zanpakuto. Igaka's form slowly disintegrated into dust and blew away with the wind.

Kaichou had her hat over her chest respectfully.

"Wow." Was the only word that anyone could utter.

"Come on...let's go home." Isshin said as he turned with a smile towards Yuzu and Karin who both nodded and hurried over to his side.

"You know. I never knew you were that cool dad...I don't give you enough credit." Karin said as she scratched the back of her head.

"Really?! Oh Karin I never knew you were so thoughtless of your old man now come on and give daddy a HUG!!!" Isshin said excitedly before Karin leapt up and...kicked him square in the face with both feet.

"I TAKE IT ALL BACK!!!" Karin shrieked.

"And he's right back to his old self." Kaichou said with a smirk as she donned her hat again and sauntered up with the rest of the group.

"Come on Aunty Kaichou lets go get dinner ready!" Yuzu exclaimed as she tugged at Kaichou's sleeve.

"Momo, care to join us?" Kaichou asked as her Lieutenant smiled.

"I'd be honored Captain." Momo said as she fell in with the group.

"Before you get too excited Captain Wrangler, I would like to inform you that Uryu Ishida suffered some injuries during his fight with the Ryoka Ihsoy a while ago." Toshiro said as Orihime, Chad, and Tatsuki paused.

"Uryu's been hurt? We better hurry and see if he's okay." Orihime said worriedly.

"Nah don't worry about him. Kukaku dragged him over to the squad four relief station already. Besides Kukaku's got some medical skill, she keeps healing me after all." Ganju said with his arms crossed.

"I still think we should check on him. Besides he might want some company." Orihime said as Tatsuki and Chad nodded.

"Okay then, we'll be waiting for you back at the estate." Isshin said as Toshiro, Rangiku, and Ganju led Orihime, Chad, and Tatsuki off to the relief station.

"If there's nothing else Captain Wrangler, then we will be returning to our posts." Izuru said with a bow.

"You've done well boys, dismissed." Kaichou said as Izuru and Shuhei flash stepped away.

"I'm rather disappointed. I didn't once get to be in a good fight. Perhaps I can find Ichigo and get him to fight me." Kenpachi pondered.

"Give the guy a rest Zaraki." Kaichou said over her shoulder.

"What? Do you want to try me Kurosaki?" Kenpachi asked as Kaichou sighed and flash stepped away.

"Now I know why Ichigo runs away from him all the time." Kaichou said in her hawk form as she flew back to the estate.

* * *

**End Chapter 24.**

_Soul Reaper Illustrated Guide._

Tatsuki leaps into the air and brings down a powerful fire filled blow to the ground, creating a fair sized crater large enough to hold her. Kaichou is standing on the edge and shaking her head.

"No I don't think that's enough. Try putting a little more umph into it." Kaichou suggests as Tatsuki nods then leaps into the air again and punches the ground in the center of the crater, both widening and deepening the crater.

"Hmm...One more time and I think you've got it." Kaichou said as Toshiro approached with a curious expression.

"What are you doing?" Toshiro asked as Tatsuki again deepened and widened the crater in one blow.

"That's got it. Toshiro would you do me a huge favor and ice that hole over?" Kaichou asked as Toshiro shrugged and complied. Tatsuki managed to emerge from the crater in time.

"Reign over the Frosted Heavens Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro exclaimed as he drew his Zanpakuto and instantly filled the crater with ice.

"Thanks Toshiro." Kaichou said as she drew her Zanpakuto and morphed it into a flamethrower.

"Uh, why did you have me fill the crater with ice if you were just going to melt the ice?" Toshiro asked confused.

"Simple." Kaichou said as she then sheathed her Zanpakuto and made a loud whistle, what happened next caused Toshiro to blink in confusion. Suddenly there was a series of loud splashes, as Yuzu, Karin, Isshin, Nel, Chad, Uryu, Ichigo, and Rukia each dived into the water filled crater in their respective swimming gear.

"I've always wanted to add a pool to this place." Kaichou said with a grin as Toshiro's eye twitched.

_End_


	25. Dinner Time Revelations

The sun was setting as everyone gathered in the dining room. Ichigo had brought a still recovering Rukia and Uryu was helped to the estate by Nemu who humbly attempted to back out of joining in on the meal but Uryu convinced her otherwise. Renji was invited since he helped Rukia over. Yoruichi was even invited and the Shiba clan was too. It was quite a group in the dining room that evening, but Kaichou didn't care she liked having large numbers of people over for dinner.

"So you and Aunt Kaichou traveled around for the whole one hundred and ten years?" Ichigo asked Yoruichi who chuckled.

"Oh the stories we could tell you. Like the time Kai inadvertently started the Flapper trend in nineteen twenties America." Yoruichi said mere seconds before getting hit by a small chopstick full of rice.

"Get your stories straight Shihoin, you were the flapper!" Kaichou retorted.

"But you were the seventies hippy." Yoruichi taunted.

"Shut up that never happened!" Kaichou said as she reached for her gun.

"(Psh) Then why do I smell baloney coming from your mouth?" Yoruichi asked as Kaichou's eye twitched.

"Oh you wanna go cat gut?" Kaichou asked as she leapt onto her feet.

"Bring it on bird brains!" Yoruichi retorted as they both growled at each other.

"Come on you two don't fight! We've already had enough fighting for today!" Yuzu pleaded as she wedged in between them. They both looked down towards her, and then at each other, finally they both nodded and sat back down.

"So…" Isshin said in an effort to change the subject, "…how was everyone's day?"

He was greeted with cold stares from practically the whole table.

"It was just an innocent question." Isshin whimpered.

"My whole day was spent recovering in a squad four medical bunk. Not all that exciting if you ask me." Renji grumbled.

"That's because no one asked you." Ichigo muttered.

"What was that? You dare to mock me?" Renji asked annoyed.

"Oh leave it alone you two…Neither of you suffered as bad an injury as Uryu or I did." Rukia grumbled as she elbowed the two in the ribs.

"I still can't believe that my arrows caused that Bount, Yoshi, to become that…monster." Uryu grumbled as he sipped his tea.

"The LeBlancs are the result of those arrows Uryu, and you had no clue that the Bount would end up like that, but I'm glad that Mayuri found a solution to your problem." Kaichou said as Nemu nodded.

"Captain Wrangler, may I ask you a question?" Nemu asked.

"Shoot." Kaichou replied.

"Where did you get your knowledge of the LeBlancs? You seem to know much more than you let on." Nemu asked as Kaichou sighed.

"Well…truthfully it was something I stumbled upon when I was Captain of squad fourteen. Kukaku might know what I'm talking about. But in my research on the Quincy's, I stumbled upon a few sporadic references by a few Quincy doctors regarding patients who had been shot by their arrows and lived to tell the tale. Apparently some of them had been brought to states of near death and as they did they claimed that they could see strange creatures wearing what appeared to be bone like armor coming to retrieve their souls that were invisible to both Quincy and Soul Reaper alike. I had to know what these creatures were but at the time I didn't know how other than to recreate those circumstances mentioned in the references." Kaichou explained.

"So what happened then?" Nemu asked as Kaichou glanced towards Kukaku.

"Nothing happened with that research for a while until after I was exiled from the Seireitei. I managed to escape the guards and return to my lab and collect all of my notes on the subject before joining Yoruichi and Kisuke Urahara in escorting the Visoreds to the world of the living. After that it was about ten or twenty years of sightseeing thanks to Yoruichi's suggestion. But then after a while I bumped into Isshin who was at medical school at the time, where I crashed with him for a while. He suggested that I should get a hobby and continue my research since we both still had our Soul Reaper abilities so I decided to start seeking out the Quincy's. My search led me to the parents of one Soken Ishida…yes Uryu, the parents of your Grandfather." Kaichou explained as Uryu looked thoughtful.

"My grandfather's old journal did mention a former Soul Reaper who was researching the Quincy's…was that you?" Uryu asked as Kaichou smiled and nodded.

"Yes. Fortunately they had adopted a feeling towards Soul Reapers that was most friendly, and it didn't take much for me to get them to help with my research. Besides one of them was a doctor. After months of studying their abilities and the like, I didn't seem to have an answer regarding the visions of those creatures. I finally realized that my initial theory of recreating the prior situations was the only solution." Kaichou said as everyone glared at her in horror.

"You…you didn't…you didn't do what I think you did, did you?" Uryu asked as Kaichou remained silent then slowly lifted the side of her shirt, showing a several decade old scar at her side.

"I did…your great-grandparents used a Steele Schneider and stabbed me here in an effort to bring me close to death. It took a lot of convincing though…but in the end, it worked. On the very brink of having my Soul chain breaking, I saw them. The LeBlancs and I were able to talk about who and what they were. I assumed that they figured there was no harm in telling me since I would become one of them soon, so they practically spilled their guts. Fortunately Dr. Ishida kept me alive but still on the brink of death long enough for me to get some satisfying results…then he revived me." Kaichou explained as Yoruichi pondered.

"Was that those months you spent in the hospital?" Yoruichi asked as Kaichou nodded.

"That was it. What was the excuse I gave you?" Kaichou asked as Yoruichi shrugged.

"I think you said you had an appendectomy or a miscarriage or something like that." Yoruichi said as the room fell eerily silent.

"Miscarriage?" Rukia asked curiously.

"Relax Rukia I've never been pregnant before. I did act as a temporary foster mother for a kid once but that's a long time ago and it was a favor that I was returning for an old friend and it's an old story." Kaichou explained.

"Oh that would have been awkward." Renji snickered.

"Shut up." Rukia grumbled.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?" Ichigo asked.

"The Ryoka alert has been lifted with the death of those three LeBlancs and so the Academy is open again for tomorrow…however General Yamamoto has called all of us to the meeting chambers, first thing tomorrow. Apparently something's going on that could mean trouble for us all." Kaichou said.

"Soi Fon did say that there were some suspicious activity with the Senkaimon during the Ryoka invasion and she fears it could be a certain trio of traitors up to no good again." Yoruichi said as the room fell silent again.

"No…you can't be serious! Aizen again?!" Ichigo growled.

"Augh! We just dealt with that weasel! I thought the ex-Espada had finished him off!" Renji growled.

"We don't know that for sure and we don't know exactly if it is Aizen but we'll find out soon enough." Kaichou said. She then felt Momo's spiritual pressure rising next to her.

"Peace Momo, he's not going to get you here. Besides I don't think you're quite ready for an immediate confrontation with him at the moment." Kaichou said as she placed a hand on her Lieutenant's shoulder.

"I know it's just…the thought of him makes me sick now." Momo said as many in the room nodded in agreement.

"You're not the only one." Renji mumbled.

"Let's get this conversation to a different subject huh?" Tatsuki suggested as everyone shrugged.

"Yeah like how Uryu here hooked the mad scientist's daughter." Ichigo said as Uryu and Nemu blushed nervously.

"Well…uh." Uryu stuttered.

"He said I was flawless." Nemu replied almost instinctively.

"Flawless eh? And how would you know Ishida?" Yoruichi asked curiously.

"Steady Shihoin. You were the one who got the phrase "Curiosity killed the cat" started." Kaichou taunted.

"It was the one time! And you weren't complaining." Yoruichi retorted as half the room sweat dropped. Isshin nearly puked.

"Ugh please I don't think I want to hear about this." Isshin groaned.

"Oh please. Isshin your mind is as filthy as a garbage barge. Besides Yoruichi was talking about Disneyland in California. She was curious to see if the stinking pirates ride had real rum so she snuck over as a cat and nearly got killed by a water moccasin that decided to make the waters in the ride its home." Kaichou explained.

"Oh." Isshin said as he blushed nervously.

"Anyway, we've gotten off topic. I take it that being called flawless is quite a complement for you eh Nemu?" Kaichou asked as Nemu blushed and nodded.

"My father says otherwise. He says that being flawless means there is nothing more to look into regarding that particular field. He claims to be thankful for the fact that there is nothing that is flawless in the whole of the universe." Nemu explains.

"We really need to get you out from under your "Creator's" thumb for a while. I respect the fact that you rightfully believe he's your father but real fathers do not act like that to their daughters." Kaichou said as Isshin nodded.

"She's got a point Nemu. You don't see me acting the way Mayuri does towards Yuzu or Karin do you?" Isshin asked.

"That's because you're too busy being annoying half the time to be anything else." Karin grumbled.

"Aww come on Karin you don't mean that about your old man now do you?!" Isshin asked as Karin rolled her eyes.

"Just give it a rest dad." Karin groaned.

"Why? I'm just crazy about my girls! Yes sir that's me the proud father!" Isshin proclaimed excitedly as Karin finally had enough and drew her Zanpakuto.

"Surge, Hekireki Megami!" Karin shouted as a bolt of lightning shot from the end of the blade and struck Isshin, sending him into the wall.

"(Impressed Whistle) Nice shot there kid. You've been practicing." Renji said as he and Karin bumped their fists together.

"Toshiro gave me plenty of practice. He even said that I should talk to Yoruichi about using something called a Tenshintai?" Karin said as Yoruichi nearly choked on a grain of rice.

"How did he know about that?" Yoruichi asked as soon as she recovered.

"Well…uh…ooh how do I put this without getting into trouble?" Ichigo pondered.

"Ichigo? You told him about that?" Yoruichi asked curiously as Ichigo shrugged.

"Well he was curious as to how I achieved Bankai so quickly so I just told him and he seemed impressed." Ichigo replied.

"Hmm." Yoruichi pondered.

"What is a Tenshintai?" Karin asked curiously.

"It's a device invented by Kisuke Urahara to help drastically decrease the amount of time it takes for a Soul Reaper to achieve Bankai, the final stage of a person's Zanpakuto. Ichigo and Urahara have both proven the method to be effective, but Ichigo broke the record of three days by reaching Bankai in only two." Yoruichi explained.

"You reached Bankai in two days? It took me years!" Renji exclaimed.

"It was when Rukia was going to be executed! I had to get strong enough to counter Byakuya's Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." Ichigo argued.

"Hey I wasn't arguing I was just voicing how impressed I was!" Renji replied as Rukia groaned.

"Oh will you two please stop fighting! I'm trying to eat in peace!" Rukia pleaded.

"Sorry." The two replied sheepishly.

The room remained eerily silent for a long time after that. Finally Ganju spoke up.

"Hey what about the piece-o-crap Soul Reaper, Ichigo tell us how he swooped in and rescued his girlfriend this afternoon." Ganju taunted and was only fortunate that he was out of Kukaku's reach.

"Watch it Ganju, you're begging to get killed saying that in this crowd." Kukaku warned/threatened.

"Yeah watch what you say about Rukia!" Ichigo growled as Rukia arched an eyebrow but remained silent.

"About Rukia?! Heh I was talking about how mister daring hero thinks he's better than us!" Ganju taunted as he and Ichigo leapt to their feet.

"You want to walk back to your place, or do you want to have to limp there?" Ichigo asked as Ganju grinned.

"What? Are you insulted that I linked you with Rukia?" Ganju asked before Ichigo quickly decked him, sending him across the room. Ichigo charged after him to start opening a six-pack of pain on him. Nel and several others attempted to intervene but they were stopped by Isshin, Kukaku, and Kaichou.

"I know what the boar-riding-ape man was thinking so he deserves what he gets." Kaichou said as Kukaku nodded.

"YOU WANNA DIE APE-MAN?!?!" Ichigo shouted angrily as he started clobbering Ganju but was kicked off and stumbled into the yard.

"I just wanna hear you deny it!" Ganju shouted as he body slammed Ichigo.

"How romantic, to have two men fighting over Rukia." Orihime said dreamily.

"If only one of them wasn't Ganju." Rukia grumbled.

"Heh, looks like Ichigo isn't faring too well…ooh then again maybe not." Renji cringed as the brawl progressed.

"(Sigh) This is an unfortunate reason to fight…but it's still entertaining!" Nel said as she sat on her knees, excitedly watching the two brawling in the yard.

"Come on! Admit it! You're in love with her you fool!" Ganju taunted as Ichigo kicked him to the ground then started crushing his foot into Ganju's crotch.

"Have you noticed something peculiar? Every time Ganju tells Ichigo to admit his love for Rukia, he doesn't say anything; he doesn't confirm or deny it. Instead he just stays silent." Yoruichi said as Rukia realized the implication.

"Ichigo?" Rukia asked silently. Finally Ganju had Ichigo pinned underneath him with his arm pinned up against his back.

"Come on! Admit it! Say it and I let you go!!!" Ganju said as Ichigo grunted with pain.

"ALRIGHT!!! I admit it!" Ichigo shrieked as Ganju froze with a smirk on his face.

"Was that so hard?" Ganju asked as Ichigo glanced nervously over at Rukia.

"Ichigo." She whispered. She was stunned as a tear ran down her face.

"I knew it." Yuzu said as she silently rejoiced. Ganju climbed off of Ichigo and returned towards the group, only to get decked by Kukaku and land in the Koi pond.

"Oh hey not cool! You'll scare the fish!!!" Kaichou freaked as she scrambled towards the pond. Ichigo however was sweating bullets as he and Rukia stared at each other. He suddenly flash stepped into thin air.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia yelled as she limped to where he was standing a moment ago.

"Relax…I think I know where he went." Yoruichi said as she quickly caught Rukia from falling.

"Where did he go!? I have to know if what he said was true! I have to know!" Rukia cried, her true feelings shining through as clear as day.

"Let him go…he didn't want it to come out this way." Yoruichi said.

"You knew?!" Rukia asked in shock.

"It was hard to miss. Yuzu's the one who called it though." Yoruichi replied.

"But why did he run away?" Rukia asked confused.

"He's just as confused as you are…if not a bit embarrassed." Yoruichi said as Rukia silently cried.

"You don't understand…I…I feel the same way about him." Rukia said with tears in her eyes.

"I know. Like I said, it was hard to miss." Yoruichi said as Renji approached.

"You want me to go drag his lousy bum back here?" Renji asked as Yoruichi shook her head.

"That won't be necessary, he'll be back. He just needs some time to collect his thoughts." Yoruichi replied as she helped Rukia to the porch where she sat down.

"Alright then, but if you want someone to stick with you then just say the word and I'll stay." Renji said to Rukia who gave a small smile.

"Thanks Renji." Rukia said as Renji sat down next to her.

"Unfortunately that's not going to be for any longer than a few seconds." Kaichou said with a groan as she approached with a Hell butterfly on her finger.

"Uh-oh I think I hear the bell tolling once again." Yoruichi sighed.

"You guessed it. That Captain's meeting has been bumped up to now and all Lieutenants are requested to report along with their Captains, so Renji, Nemu, you two better get to your respective Captains pronto." Kaichou said as she quickly grabbed her Captain's robe.

"Are former Captains allowed?" Isshin asked as Kaichou nodded.

"That was mentioned Isshin." Kaichou said as she donned her robe. Nemu quickly gave Uryu a kiss on the cheek before flash stepping away. Renji sighed and gave Rukia an annoyed glance until Rukia motioned for him to go, and he did so reluctantly.

"Okay then folks we'll be back as soon as possible. Tatsuki, make sure the girls get to bed on time if Ichigo doesn't come back before then." Kaichou ordered.

"Yes Sensei." Tatsuki said with a nod before Kaichou, Momo, Yoruichi, and Isshin all vanished in a flash step.

Rukia was still sitting on the porch as the four left.

"Don't worry Rukia. He'll be back and I'm sure he meant what he said." Orihime reassured.

"I don't doubt that he did Orihime…I just wish…I just wish he had told me so when he asked me what we were a few days ago." Rukia said with a sigh.

"Kid let me tell you something about the Kurosaki clan…" Kukaku said as she walked up, "…they're not often the type to lie when it comes to serious issues like this. That's something I've always admired about Captain Wrangler, she's never lied to me or to anyone except for those she viewed as her enemies. Consequently she'll tell you the truth about her opinion of you but she still makes one hell of a convincing bluff at poker."

"So…does that mean Ichigo didn't say that just because he was under duress? He said it because he meant it?" Rukia asked as Kukaku shrugged.

"If he can ever get past his fear of letting his true emotions show then yeah…he meant it." Kukaku said before grabbing Ganju by the ear.

"Come on Ganju, let's go home. You've caused enough damage for tonight and there's a lot you can do to atone for it in the morning." Kukaku growled as Ganju whimpered after her.

For the remainder of the night, Rukia sat on the porch with a slowly growing smile on her face as she looked up at the stars.

* * *

**End Chapter 25.**

What will happen at the Captain's meetings? How will Ichigo and Rukia's relationship fare now that their secret is out? Is Aizen really in the Soul Society again? Find out in the next chapters.

_Soul Reaper Illustrated Guide._

Nanao Ise and Rangiku Matsumoto pass through the entryway to the Kurosaki Estate where they see Kaichou walking from the kitchen area towards the hallway into the manor with what looks to be a tea tray with several cups on it and at least two teapots.

"Captain Wrangler, may we have a moment of your time?" Nanao asked as Kaichou paused, glanced down the hall then at the two women.

"Sure but make it fast." Kaichou replied.

"Well we were wondering that since you are one of the founding members of the Soul Reaper Women's Association, if you would be willing to host one of the SRWA's meetings here sometime." Nanao asked as Rangiku made a pleading gesture.

"Well…I've got a previous arrangement and I'm kind of hesitant to break it right now." Kaichou said as the two women arched their eyebrows in confusion. Then Kaichou smiled and waved at someone behind the two.

"Hey Shuhei! Glad you could make it!" Kaichou shouted, causing the two women to turn and freeze in disbelief as they watched Shuhei Hisagi enter wearing a black cape, sunglasses, no shirt, brown leather belt, and his regular Soul Reaper pants and white tabi socks with sandals. Kaichou and Rangiku both shared leering gazes as their eyes followed him inside, Nanao was holding onto her glasses in shock.

"Was that…No…it can't be." Nanao said as she quickly dashed inside, nearly knocking the tea tray out of Kaichou's hands in the process. She found the door where Shuhei had passed through, threw the doors open and froze in disbelief at what she saw, jaw appropriately dropping to the floor in the process.

Inside were all eight members of the Soul Reaper Men's Association in their club uniform.

"Wha-?! What is this?!" Nanao stuttered in shock.

"It's called a single woman's dream, Lieutenant." Kaichou said with a cheeky smile as she sashayed inside with the tea.

"Wow…she is smart." Rangiku said as she peaked inside and Nanao's head drooped down.

"She's also very, very, desperate." Nanao whimpered.

_End_


	26. Returning Home

In the Captain's Meeting, all of the Captains stood in a single file row before Head Captain Yamamoto. Isshin and Yoruichi stood off at the end of the row.

"This meeting shall come to order." General Yamamoto ordered, tapping his cane on the floor a couple of times.

"In the past few hours since the cancelling of the Ryoka alert, we've been detecting strange goings on with the Senkaimon. It seems to be functioning properly according to Captain Kurotsuchi and the twelfth squad but we are not sure who or what could be causing this disruption. We have however collected evidence that might point towards the traitor, Sosuke Aizen and his two fellow traitors, Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tosen." General Yamamoto explained.

"At the present time, if word was to somehow leak out about the presence of Yuzu Kurosaki, we fear not only that Aizen could come for her, but that these new monsters known as the LeBlancs might come for her as well." General Yamamoto added.

"But General, what would you propose we do? The Seireitei is the safest place by far for protecting Yuzu from any threat, the LeBlancs, Aizen, anything." Soi Fon asked curiously.

"The effectiveness of the punishment force has been brought into question since the catastrophe at the academy two days ago, Captain Soi Fon." General Yamamoto replied.

"That wasn't their fault General. We still don't know much about the LeBlancs in general so defeating one can be either very difficult or very easy depending on the situation. The Seekers, the Marionettes, and the Caver type LeBlancs are typically very easy to destroy. The Maison, Punissons, Esclave, and the one Rukia Kuchiki referred to as a Sept Gardeur, are still very much unknown to us." Kaichou added.

"But if Aizen is truly at work here, then we cannot risk his knowing about Yuzu. But again that begs the question…What can we do?" Toshiro asked.

"Since all records of Yuzu have been destroyed save for the fact she's related to Ichigo Kurosaki, then perhaps if we sent them all back to the World of the Living. At least the only threats they would have to worry about are the LeBlancs and the Hollows, but both of the girls have grown pretty effective in using a Zanpakuto so that threat decreases by a substantial level." Jushiro suggested.

"Sending them back would seem like the best alternative, but their training is not at all complete." Toshiro replied.

"Then we send the original task force back with them to help facilitate in their training." Shunsui suggested.

"A good idea but I think added security is called for here, say an extra Lieutenant or Captain?" Soi Fon suggested.

"You forget that the former Captain of Squad eleven is the kid's father and her brother is the same Deputy Soul Reaper that defeated all but one Captain he went up against when rescuing the Kuchiki girl. And that one Captain was Aizen." Kenpachi reminded.

"Be that as it may, I agree with Captain Soi Fon, additional security must be added." General Yamamoto said as Kaichou cleared her throat.

"General Yamamoto, if the new threat posed here is indeed Aizen, then I would like to request that my Lieutenant, Momo Hinamori be added to the task force." Kaichou said as Toshiro and General Yamamoto gave her a concerned look.

"Why? You said Lieutenant Hinamori was clear to return to active duty." Yamamoto said as Kaichou nodded.

"Yes General, and she is. However as a psychiatrist I highly doubt that she is ready to confront Aizen directly. Any other foe but Aizen she can probably handle without incident, but Aizen himself? No I don't think she's ready." Kaichou explained.

"Mind if I play devil's advocate and asked, what's the worst that could happen?" Shunsui asked as Kaichou rubbed her temples.

"Oh that phrase…well…worst case scenario is that she has a terrible relapse and suffers permanent damage to her mental health, thus rendering her unfit for duty to a point that it would probably take several centuries just to bring her back to a rational level." Kaichou explained.

"If those are the options then I would agree, that for Momo's safety, that she be added to the task force." Toshiro said as General Yamamoto nodded in agreement.

"Indeed. Then it is decided that Lieutenant Hinamori will be added to the task force. Are there any other nominees?" General Yamamoto asked.

"Why not the Arrancar girl? Lieutenant Kira says she defeated one of the Ryoka personally and almost singlehandedly. The Quincy boy fired the killing shot however." Komamura suggested.

"The Arrancar, Neliel Tu Oderschvank, is not technically under our jurisdiction. If she desires to leave, then we cannot stop her." General Yamamoto replied.

"However she has exhibited an almost fanatical sense of protectiveness towards Ichigo Kurosaki for his deeds in protecting her while in Hueco Mundo and Las Noches. I believe it is safe to assume that she will remain on our side so long as Ichigo does." Toshiro added.

"The only question is, how will she be able to blend in?" Soi Fon asked.

"In theory, Arrancar's can inhabit Gigai just as well as we can. Granted they probably can't use soul candy to discard their bodies but that's a problem easily overcome by using a spirit eviction symbol." Mayuri explained. (A/N: Spirit Eviction Symbol: The skull symbol on the glove that Rukia uses to get Ichigo from his body without a mod soul. I call it that because there's still no official name for it)

"Yeah but what happens to the Gigai?" Kaichou asked.

"Well…she could say she has a severe case of narcolepsy?" Mayuri suggested.

"A bit of a stretch yet believable…and Isshin can provide the doctor's note to back it up." Kaichou replied.

"So that makes Lieutenant Hinamori and the Arrancar girl. Anyone else?" Shunsui asked.

"With permission, I would like to send my Lieutenant, Nemu to see if she can gather some critical field data about these LeBlancs." Mayuri offered.

"Captain Kurotsuchi has a point. Gathering some additional information regarding the LeBlancs is crucial to finding out how to defeat them." Byakuya added.

"More than that. If all of those souls that have been converted into LeBlancs were to suddenly break free…it would be total anarchy and the Soul Society could quite possibly be over run, along with the world of the living." Kaichou said.

"Then it is agreed. Lieutenants Hinamori and Kurotsuchi along with the Arrancar girl will accompany the task force back to the World of the Living. Captain Kuchiki, Do you still possess your clan's Senkaimon?" General Yamamoto asked.

"Yes General. Do you want it ready for the Deputy Soul Reaper and his companions to use?" Byakuya asked as General Yamamoto nodded.

"Yes Captain Kuchiki. I don't want to take any chances with our regular Senkaimon at the moment. So until then all travel through the Senkaimon is hereby restricted. The only exception is for the current group. Captain Wrangler do you wish to join them?" General Yamamoto asked as Kaichou shook her head.

"With respect sir, I believe that I will be of more use here. Besides, Squad five needs someone to keep it in shape, especially now that rumors of their former Captain are circulating, true or not." Kaichou said as Yamamoto nodded.

"Very well. Bear in mind that communication between the Soul Society and the world of the living is also restricted." General Yamamoto said as he turned to the rest of the Captains, "Are there anymore questions?"

"Yes sir, when do we leave?" Isshin asked.

"For safety sake I suggest leaving as soon as Captain Kuchiki can get the Senkaimon ready." Yamamoto ordered.

"I can get it ready within an hour and a half sir." Byakuya replied.

"Then unless there is no other business, this meeting is adjourned. Captain Hitsugaya, assemble the task force and its new members." Yamamoto said as Toshiro bowed and hurried out of the room.

* * *

**  
Meanwhile…**

Back at the Kurosaki Estate, Rukia had fallen asleep against a post on the porch and someone had come and put a blanket around her to keep her warm, as Ichigo finally trudged back into the estate grounds. He paused as he saw Rukia asleep against the post. He then sighed and sat down next to her.

"Hmm? Ichigo? Is that you?" Rukia asked sleepily.

"Yeah, it's me. Don't get up." Ichigo said as he glanced away.

"Is what you said earlier…is it true?" Rukia asked curiously.

"Well…yeah. It's true Rukia. I do love you, and not just as a friend…I love you more than that and…I know that you feel the same about me." Ichigo said as Rukia smiled and scooted up closer to him.

"Ichigo I-." Rukia was about to say but Ichigo interrupted.

"Wait I want to say something first. I want to say that…I'm sorry for saying we were simply partners the other day. I felt panicked and I just said we were friends and partners…but I do want us to be partners…only not just in a business sense." Ichigo said as Rukia smiled with tears in her eyes.

"I want the same with you Ichigo…I love you too." Rukia said as Ichigo smiled.

"Then perhaps we should start over with a fresh start." Ichigo said as he put out his hand, "Hi, my name's Ichigo."

"(Giggle) My name's Rukia. I'm a Soul Reaper." Rukia said with a grin as they inched closer.

"Funny…I'm a Deputy Soul Reaper." Ichigo said as Rukia chuckled and closed her eyes as they moved in for a kiss.

Suddenly…

Splash!

"AUGH WHO DID THAT?!?!" Ichigo growled as Tatsuki and Karin suddenly flew out from behind a large rock near the Koi Pond as if pushed by something strong.

"It wasn't us!!!" Tatsuki shouted.

"Yeah Nel threw the water balloon!!!" Karin shouted and pointed towards the rock formation where Nel, Orihime, and Yuzu suddenly appeared.

"WHY YOU-!!!" Ichigo shouted as he charged after them.

"RUN FOR IT GIRLS!!!" Yuzu shouted as she, Nel, and Orihime started running from the irate Ichigo. Tatsuki and Karin were sneaking away only to come face to blade with Sode No Shirayuki.

"What makes you two think you're getting off free for this?" Rukia asked as Tatsuki and Karin turned on their heels and ran.

"Bakudo number 1!" Rukia shouted, causing the two girls to freeze in place with their arms pinned to their backs before falling to the ground.

Before anyone could do anything else, a gunshot interrupted everyone. They then turned to see Isshin, Kaichou, Yoruichi, Momo, Nemu, Renji, Toshiro, Rangiku, Ikkaku, and Yumichika standing in the entryway. Kaichou was holding one of her pistols in the air and a small stream of smoke was seen coming from the end of the barrel.

"Dare I ask what's going on here?" Kaichou asked.

"I would say skip to the explanation so we can hurry and get them prepared." Toshiro said as Isshin nodded.

"Right. Okay everyone, listen up! We're going back to Karakura Town as soon as Captain Kuchiki can get his Senkaimon ready for use, so get packed. Nel you're coming too." Isshin said as everyone scrambled to pack.

* * *

**  
Later at the Kuchiki Manor…**

Everyone was ready and in the basement at the Kuchiki manor as Byakuya prepared to open the Senkaimon. Nel was now sporting a shirt and matching pants that perfectly mimicked her old Espada uniform, with the exception of the shoes. Instead she was wearing a pair of white tabi socks and sandals like the Soul Reapers and no gloves on her hands.

"Once we get back home, the members of the task force have been asked to continue your training. It will be done in the basement at Kisuke Urahara's shop, where we first used the Reishihenkanki to arrive here." Ichigo said to the two girls who nodded.

"Does this mean we get one of those badges like you have?" Karin asked as Ichigo smirked.

"I don't know really. It's not my decision." Ichigo replied.

"Actually that has already been taken care of." Toshiro said as he donned a blue glove with the Spirit Eviction Symbol.

"As long as they're with me or a member of the task force, they will be able to remove them from their bodies at will. Currently we don't believe it is safe to let them have Spirit Eviction Symbols of their own but we are working on acquiring several soul candy dispensers for them to use." Toshiro explained.

"Oh." Ichigo said as Nel donned a green glove for size.

"Nel? You get one too?" Ichigo asked.

"I have to. I'm still technically a Hollow and can eat souls, so I would only digest Soul Candy without its effects. So I have to use this." Nel explained as Ichigo nodded understandingly.

Soon the Senkaimon opened and a small swarm of Hell Butterflies fluttered up to each member of the team.

"The Senkaimon should take you directly to the basement of Urahara's shop. Once there, you can acquire your Gigai's from him." Byakuya said as the group nodded and followed the Hell Butterflies into the Senkaimon. Ichigo however paused before entering and turned towards Byakuya.

"Hey Byakuya…thanks." Ichigo said with a smile. Byakuya nodded back.

"Try not to harm my pride Ichigo Kurosaki." Byakuya said as Ichigo nodded.

"I'll try…Captain Kuchiki." Ichigo said as Byakuya's eyes widened and a small smile crept onto his face as Ichigo entered the Senkaimon and the doors closed behind him.

"It's Byakuya to you, Ichigo." Byakuya corrected with a smile.

* * *

**  
In the World of the Living…**

"Ah so you're back already. A little ahead of schedule but I'm not complaining…and we have new faces too." Kisuke said before a small yellow blur flew past him. They were in the basement at Urahara's shop just like Byakuya had said they would.

"RUKIA!!!" Kon shouted as he flew straight towards Rukia but collided with her foot in mid-air.

"Same old Kon…you just don't change." Rukia said as she ground him into the floor under her heel.

"Hey! Don't be mean to Bostov!" Yuzu whined as she cuddled Kon close.

"His name's Kon and he's a pervert mod soul who has a fondness for women's…uh…chests." Ichigo said in an effort to be modest.

"Well to me he'll always be Bostov." Yuzu said as Kon pouted.

"Why can't she have Lirin?" Kon grumbled.

"So how are things in the old Soul Society?" Kisuke asked.

"Well let's see…a Ryoka invasion by three LeBlancs, they suspect Aizen's up to no good again, we were attacked by a powerful LeBlanc with Bount abilities at the Academy, Rukia and Ichigo are boyfriend and girlfriend now, Same with Uryu and Nemu, Nel's old form has been restored, Momo's mostly sane again, Aunt Kaichou is Captain of squad five and still in the Soul Society…yeah things are pretty much the same as always." Karin explained quickly.

"Oh…well…good…I think." Kisuke said as he scratched his head.

"Do you still have our Gigai's Mr. Urahara?" Toshiro asked as Kisuke pointed towards a rock formation where all the Gigai's sat laying up against it.

"I'll have to make one for Nemu, Nel, and Momo but that shouldn't take long." Kisuke said as the other Soul Reapers entered their Gigai.

"I suppose we need to work out the new living arrangements?" Nel asked as Isshin nodded.

"Well Nel and Momo are invited to bunk at the clinic. We can let them borrow the guest room." Isshin said as Momo smiled.

"You really want me to stay with you Captain Kurosaki?" Momo asked.

"Why not? And it's Isshin Kurosaki or Mr. or Doctor Kurosaki. Remember I'm a retired Captain." Isshin said as he entered his body.

"Oh, okay then." Momo said.

"Do you mind if we stay with you Mister Sado? Our previous landlord was generous but she had a terrible taste in clothes, as Ikkaku will testify." Yumichika asked as Chad shrugged.

"Sure…I guess." Chad said as Ikkaku took a sigh of relief.

"Do you have room for one more?" Renji asked.

"Aww now that hurts me Renji, I was hoping that you would come and stay here with me." Kisuke said with a hurt expression.

"Yeah right, you only wanted me to stick around for free then guilt trip me into working it off." Renji groaned.

"Damn he's caught on." Kisuke grumbled as Yoruichi shook her head while rolling her eyes.

"I told you it was only a matter of time before he did." Yoruichi said as Kisuke sighed and nodded.

"So that just leaves Nemu." Ichigo said as Uryu arched an eyebrow.

"Actually I was hoping Nemu would stay with me." Uryu said with a hopeful look towards Nemu who smiled and blushed appreciatively.

"Oh no you don't. Nemu is staying with me so that nothing happens to her while she's here." Tatsuki said as she quickly ran up between them.

"I don't believe that's your call Tatsuki." Uryu said as Tatsuki's eye twitched.

"Wanna bet?" she asked, rolling up her sleeves in the process.

"On second thought why do I even bother arguing?" Uryu asked/whimpered as he backed off.

"Since you've got a place open..." Renji asked in a pleading gesture.

"Fine, you can stay with me Renji." Uryu grumbled as Renji silently cheered.

"So now that we've got all that settled, let's get to work on those Gigai." Kisuke said as they all started heading for the surface.

* * *

**  
End Chapter 26.**

What will happen now that our Heroes have returned to the world of the living? Is Aizen really behind the activity at the Senkaimon? Are the LeBlanc's responsible? Find out in the Chapters to come…

_Soul Reaper Illustrated Guide._

In the secret underground training facility at the Visoreds hideaway, Shinji and Hiyori are sitting and pouting as they stared at the ruins of the Wheel of Misfortune.

"Well…it was fun while it lasted." Shinji sighed.

"I wanna get my hands on the creep who ratted us out!" Hiyori growled as she punched her fists together.

"It's probably Kensei and Hachi…they never did like how we treated Orihime." Shinji sighed.

"Well they didn't have to ruin it for the rest of us." Hiyori grumbled.

"Ruin what?" a voice asked from behind them. They turned slowly around to see Ichigo standing with his arms crossed and in his Bankai garb. He looked pissed…and he was, as his massive Spiritual pressure would attest to.

"When did you get here?!" Shinji asked nervously as he and Hiyori backed away.

"Does it matter?" Ichigo asked as he drew Tensa Zangetsu and donned his Hollow mask. There was going to be a killing in the Vizard training area that day.

_End_


	27. As Normal as it gets Part 1

Ichigo was awoken by the sound of an alarm clock…his alarm clock in his room to be precise. He took a look around and finally remembered.

"That's right…we came back." He said as he sat straight up.

Suddenly…

"**GOOD MORNING ICHIGO!!!"** Isshin shouted as Ichigo lurched forward just as Isshin flew through the open window, missed his prey, and crashed into the closet doors.

"Well done my son. You've mastered your old man in my human form but you can't master him as a Captain!" Isshin proclaimed as he peeled himself from the floor.

"Ugh will you GIVE IT A **REST?!?!** SOME OF US ARE STILL TRYING TO SLEEP!!!" Ichigo shrieked.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?!?!" Rukia shouted as she threw the closet doors open and flew out with a karate kick to Isshin's face.

"Nice kick there Rukia." Isshin grunted from under Rukia's foot. Suddenly Ichigo's door flew open to reveal Momo in a school uniform with a worried expression on her face. She didn't wear her hair in the cloth covered bun anymore but instead wore it in a ponytail.

"What's going on I heard shouting and thought there was a fight?!" Momo exclaimed worriedly.

"There is a fight. This is what dad and Ichigo go through every morning. You get used to it." Karin groaned as she passed by on her way from the bathroom.

"You fight like this all the time?" Momo asked confused.

"It keeps the body alert and sharp! Always ready for the ever likely Hollow attack!" Isshin proclaimed proudly before getting a pair of fists on the top of the head from Rukia and Ichigo.

"Glad to finally have an ally against him." Ichigo said with a smile towards Rukia who smiled back.

"You hardly ever smile this early in the morning." Rukia said tauntingly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ichigo asked with an arched eyebrow as the smile vanished.

"What you can't take a joke this early in the morning either?" Rukia asked.

"That didn't at all sound like a joke." Ichigo replied.

"Well I never meant anything by it! Geez you're so stubborn!" Rukia grumbled.

"I'M STUBBORN?!?! What about you miss "Refuses to sleep on a real bed?!" Ichigo asked as Momo sighed and started backing away.

"I like the cozy feeling of the closet, besides I've tried a bed and it doesn't at all feel comfortable to me!" Rukia argued.

"Geez are they always like this?" Momo asked Karin who was standing at the corner to the stairs with her arms crossed.

"Who Ichigo and Rukia or just the whole family in general? Well it really doesn't matter because the answer to both is yes." Karin replied as she led Momo down to the kitchen where Yuzu was fixing breakfast.

Nel was standing and staring out the window in a specially designed Gigai, made just for her. It basically was what Nel would look like without the Hollow mask on her head, the red tattoo across the bridge of her nose, and the large number three tattoo on her back. She was also wearing a school uniform but it was fitting rather tightly due to her rather large bosom so she wore it so it wasn't tucked in.

"So how often does Rukia sleep in the closet?" Momo asked curiously.

"Ever since she arrived here I guess." Karin replied. There was then a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Karin said as she headed for the door. It was Toshiro, Rangiku, and Orihime.

"Hey Toshiro, Rangiku, Orihime, come on in. Ichigo and Rukia will be down in a minute." Karin said as she led the three inside.

"Thanks. We brought a pair of Soul Candy dispensers for you and Yuzu to use since you are both technically Field Trainee Soul Reapers." Toshiro said as he handed both Karin and Yuzu a PEZ dispenser with a rabbit's head on top.

"Oh thanks but…why is there a rabbit's head on these?" Karin asked curiously.

"It's Chappy the Rabbit, the most popular artificial soul among the female Soul Reapers!" Momo exclaimed happily.

"Chappy the Rabbit? I think I'll stick with those gloves thanks." Karin grumbled.

"I can't say that I blame you. Lieutenant Kusajishi sabotaged Rangiku's, Ikkaku's, Yumichika's, Renji's, and my own the last time we were sent here." Toshiro grumbled.

"I thought it was kinda fun Captain." Rangiku giggled.

"That's because yours was willing to submit itself to any man who even glanced at it." Toshiro sniped.

"Aww lighten up Lil' Shiro." Momo said as everyone present then noticed a vein on Toshiro's forehead start to pulse.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that, Momo? Or do we have to get on a nickname basis, and don't pretend to believe that I've forgotten my nickname for you." Toshiro threatened as Momo sweat dropped and backed away with an innocent grin.

Finally Ichigo and Rukia emerged, coming down the stairs together with their foreheads pressed together in an angry staring contest…which was not easy since Rukia was only a foot taller than Karin, Yuzu, and Toshiro, give or take a few inches.

"What's wrong with you two? Get up on the wrong side of the bed together this morning?" Rangiku asked as if taunting some major scandal. Instead she received icy glares from everyone in the room.

"It was just a question." Rangiku replied innocently.

"A very poor question at that." Toshiro muttered.

"So since its Friday, what do we want to do when school gets out?" Orihime asked curiously.

"I was hoping to try and use that thing Mr. Hat-n-clogs has that speeds up the amount of time it takes to reach Bankai." Karin said as Isshin literally swung into the kitchen from the stairway and landed on his feet.

"You're just trying to beat your old man with your skills with your Zanpakuto! Well it takes years to truly master the Bankai as even Toshiro will attest to." Isshin said as Toshiro nodded.

"It is difficult to control, and using the fastest route is not necessarily the best." Toshiro said as Karin shrugged.

"Well, tell that to Hekireki Megami." Karin grumbled.

"Who?" Ichigo asked.

"My Zanpakuto. She's wanting to reach Bankai as bad as I am. She told me in my dreams last night…she's also really good at soccer." Karin explained.

"That's because your Zanpakuto is a reflection of your own soul. If you want something bad enough, then chances are that your Zanpakuto will want it for you just as bad if not more so." Toshiro said as Karin leaned against the wall.

"Does that mean you're not going to help?" Karin asked as Toshiro rolled his eyes.

"Don't be absurd, of course I'll help." Toshiro replied.

"Aren't we going to be late to school?" Orihime asked, checking her watch. Without even blinking they were out the door in a cloud of smoke, leaving a surprised Yuzu, Karin, Toshiro, and Isshin behind. (A/N: We're assuming that the twins and Toshiro's school is closer than the others is to the Kurosaki Clinic.)

* * *

**  
At Karakura High…**

"**ICHIGO!!!" **Keigo exclaimed as he came running at Ichigo only to get clotheslined by…Nel.

"Keigo, 'sup?" Ichigo asked as he walked by as if nothing happened.

"Ichigo? Who is he?" Nel asked curiously as Ichigo sighed.

"Keigo Asano…he's kinda crazy and watch out, he'll try and fondle you inappropriately." Ichigo said as Nel glanced back at the fallen Keigo.

"I see…but is he friendly?" Nel asked as Ichigo sighed.

"He's generally harmless." Ichigo replied as Nel nodded and wrote something down on a small notepad.

"What are you doing Arrancar?" Renji asked impatiently as he approached.

"I'm recording the names of all the possible threats to Ichigo." Nel replied as Renji glanced at the page.

"Why is my name on there? And why is there a skull and crossbones next to it?!" Renji asked curiously. Nel said nothing and flipped the notepad closed, leaving Renji behind and sweating bullets.

"Wake up Renji, you're sweating." Momo said as she slapped him on the back of the head.

"Well good morning to you too Momo." Renji grumbled.

"Hey Mizuiro, what's happening?" Ichigo asked as he entered the classroom with Nel close behind.

"Nothing much Ichigo…who's your friend?" Mizuiro asked pointing to Nel.

"Oh this is my uh…my uh…" Ichigo said as he suddenly realized he had no cover story for Nel…fortunately…

"Oh Hi! I'm Neliel Tu Oderschvank but all my friends call me Nel. I'm Ichigo's cousin-once removed and I just moved here from Tokyo!" Nel explained in her energetic childlike persona.

"And I'm Mizuiro Kojima; Ichigo's a good friend of mine. He never told me he had a cousin." Mizuiro said as Nel giggled.

"Well my step-mom, actually his aunt, and his dad were kinda estranged but they've patched things up now so here I am!" Nel explained happily.

"Well that certainly is amazing." Mizuiro said.

"Oh hey Nel, fancy meeting you here." Rangiku said as she and Orihime entered the classroom.

"Hi Rangiku! Hi Orihime! Isn't it cool we're going to be in the same class?!" Nel asked as Orihime nodded. Soon Tatsuki entered with Nemu close behind. Nemu was also wearing a school uniform but wearing glasses very similar to Uryu's which surprised none of the other Soul Reapers.

"Wow, Tatsuki who's your friend?" Michiru Ogawa, one of the female students asked upon seeing Nemu.

"Huh? Oh this is just my pen pal Nemu Kurotsuchi. We've been writing for years but she only recently moved to Karakura because of her father's job." Tatsuki quickly explained. It was a well rehearsed story that she and Nemu had concocted during the night…even going so far as to swap some of their basic history and one or two of their secrets to fool even the most disbelieving of the classmates.

"Hello." Nemu said in her usual somewhat emotionless tone.

They then suddenly heard a loud thud coming from the doorway. Everyone turned to see Chizuru standing frozen in the doorway with a stunned look on her face and an armful of books on the floor.

"_Uh-oh, where's Orihime?"_ Tatsuki asked mentally as she looked around the room. She then spotted Orihime standing in the center between Rangiku and Nel. Tatsuki immediately realized what had caused the class lesbian to freeze in a stupor…it was the sight of three big breasted women standing close enough together that they could each be seen in one eyeful.

"Pst…Nel…she's not a threat to Ichigo but she is one to you, Rangiku, and especially Orihime." Tatsuki quickly whispered into Nel's ear. Nel's curious child like persona quickly vanished into her cold and calculated persona.

"M-m-m-m-m-m-m-mo-mo-mo-mo-mo-mo-monster b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-boo-boo-boo-boo-boo-boobs." Chizuru stuttered before it finally sank in and her hormone levels raced off the charts in less than half a second.

"**MONSTER BOOBIES!!!" **Chizuru shouted with joy and with heart shaped eyes as she leapt at the three women. Nel however reared back her fist and WHAM!!! Chizuru hit the wall opposite the classroom door in the hallway, leaving a sizable crater in the wall. Chizuru however was in a daze and Nel was cradling her fist as it throbbed in pain.

"Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-OW-OW-OW-**OW!!!**" Who knew that would hurt so much?!?!" Nel whimpered/whined before whispering, "I hate this body."

"Whoa…new girl has quite a punch." Ryo Kunieda said in shock.

"She's third strongest girl in Tokyo. Everyone called her the Terceira Espada because of her making third out of the top ten." Tatsuki said with a cheeky smirk, which Nel noticed and mimicked appreciatively.

"Impressive, I'd love to see who would win between you, the second strongest girl in Japan and the third strongest girl in Tokyo." Ryo said as Tatsuki shot Nel a worried glance. On both physical strength and spiritual energy Nel could totally annihilate her with a single Cero blast.

There was then a commotion in the halls and Keigo came scrambling into the room where he proceeded to try and hide behind Ichigo.

"HIDE ME! HE WANT'S TO KILL ME!!!" Keigo shrieked.

"Who?" Ichigo asked as Ikkaku burst in holding his wooden sword and looking absolutely pissed. Naturally Yumichika was close behind with an amused smirk on his face. Chad however elbowed past and headed for his seat.

"Him." Keigo whimpered, pointing at Ikkaku.

"Where's the freak-faced weasel who called me baldy?! If you're in here! Step forward!" Ikkaku growled angrily.

"You know Ikkaku if you were so offended about getting called baldy, I'm sure a mutual friend named Yachiru would be interested to hear about what you're doing right now." Rangiku said as she motioned to her cell phone. This caused Ikkaku to sweat drop in fear and back off.

"N-n-no that won't be necessary." He stuttered as he stuck the wooden sword in his belt.

"Good because Rangiku and I wouldn't want to have to tell her now would we Rangiku?" Momo asked as she walked in past him with Rukia close behind.

"Hello everyone!" Rukia said with her usual friendly act.

"Hi Rukia!" Nel and Orihime greeted in unison. Then Uryu entered silently with his glasses pushed up and Renji close behind.

"What was baldy doing this time?" Renji asked annoyed as Ikkaku's face flashed with insane rage.

"Just threatening Keigo again. Simply threatening to tell Yachiru is essentially a disciplinary tug at his leash." Rangiku whispered into his ear as Renji rolled his eyes. Uryu in the meantime noticed Nemu's taste in glasses and both pushed their glasses up almost instinctively at the same time.

"Nemu. You look…flawless." Uryu said with a nervous smile.

"Thank you Uryu…as do you." Nemu said with a small smile.

"And here we have the first stages of the braniac mating ritual." Renji mumbled, causing Rukia to elbow him while suppressing the urge to laugh at the comment.

Finally Shinji arrived and froze at the sheer amount of spiritual pressure in the room. Twelve spiritually powerful presences all in one room.

"I thought I sensed some unfamiliar presences this morning." Shinji said as he finally cleared the doorway.

"Shinji, glad to see you again. How were things while we were gone?" Ichigo asked as Shinji shrugged.

"Ehh quiet as always. Though is it my imagination or do I sense an…Arrancar in here?" Shinji whispered as he looked around. Ichigo just pointed his thumb over towards Nel.

"Shinji Hirako, meet Neliel Tu Oderschvank, my (ahem) "cousin once removed." Ichigo said making air quotes as Nel approached and Shinji froze in disbelief.

"Uh, Ichigo…" Shinji said with a smile before grabbing him by the collar, "What the hell possessed you to bring back an Arrancar to the human world?!?!"

"Actually I'm the former Terceira Espada." Nel corrected as she rolled up her sleeve to strike Shinji down in a single blow but Ichigo motioned for her not to intervene.

"Difference?!" Shinji asked.

"She's more powerful than the average Arrancar. AND she's our ally. I'll explain it all later." Ichigo replied as Shinji sighed and released Ichigo.

"Would it have something to do with why there are six Soul Reapers here other than the two of us?" Shinji asked in a whisper as Ichigo shook his head.

"She's not the reason but like I said…I'll explain it all later." Ichigo said as the teacher finally arrived.

"Alright everyone let's take our seats. As many of you have noticed, we have several new students with us today." The teacher said as class began. Naturally that was the understatement of the year.

* * *

**  
Meanwhile…**

On the Karakura Elementary Soccer field…

"You're WHAT?!?!" Jinta freaked as Yuzu nervously explained the fact she was now a Field Trainee Soul Reaper.

"I think it's pretty cool Yuzu." Uluru said before getting a noogie from Jinta.

"No-one-asked-you-Uluru!" Jinta growled before getting a powerful kick in the face from Karin.

"And you fail to realize that I've gotten stronger than you since I've been gone. Hopefully by Monday, I'll have achieved Bankai." Karin stated matter-of-factly as Toshiro sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Please try to keep this subject of talk to a minimum." Toshiro pleaded.

"Hey did anyone ask you blizzard breath?" Jinta asked as Toshiro narrowed his eyes.

"You'll regret calling me that." Toshiro said calmly.

"You should really be careful Jinta…I would hate for Tessai to learn about how you were treating both Uluru and Captain Hitsugaya." Yoruichi, in cat form, said from a low hanging branch.

"Aww man…the ware-cat is here too." Jinta grumbled as Yoruichi laughed.

"Ware-cat…I haven't been called that in over a century." Yoruichi chuckled.

"Are you here to keep an eye on us, Miss Yoruichi?" Yuzu asked as Yoruichi nodded.

"You saw right through me Yuzu. Besides I like kids and hanging around here is rather nice to me." Yoruichi said as she tucked her paws underneath her body.

"It's always nice to have such a cute kitty around here." Yuzu said, forgetting that said kitty was actually a beautiful woman underneath.

"Okay does anyone see what's wrong with that statement?" Karin asked before getting a soccer ball in the face.

"HEY! WHO KICKED THAT?!?!" Karin shouted angrily as she looked around and saw a group of eleven and twelve year olds approaching and snickering.

"What are you five losers doing here? Shouldn't you be on the teeter-totters instead of on the soccer field?" one of the kids asked with a cruel snicker.

"Back off punk, this doesn't concern you!" Jinta growled, making a fist. However he was quickly shoved to the ground by one of the twelve year olds.

"Oh this isn't going to end well." Yoruichi mumbled and leapt to a higher branch.

"So what are you gonna do about it losers?! This is our field, get lost!" the lead twelve year old ordered as the five defiantly stood their ground.

"Make us butt breath!" Karin growled as Toshiro sighed and decided to intervene.

"Now before things get violent. Perhaps we should consider a compromise. I suggest that we settle this over a soccer match, us versus you. Winner claims the field and the loser leaves." Toshiro suggested as Karin and Jinta grinned. Karin was good at soccer but Toshiro was a beast at it.

"Heh, fine! You've got yourself a match." The lead punk said with a smug grin.

"Sunday afternoon, right here, one-o-clock sharp. Spectators are permitted." Toshiro said as the lead punk grinned and nodded.

"Deal, losers. One-o-clock it is!" the lead said as he and his posse turned and walked away, chuckling sinisterly the whole time.

"So what now? Do we all participate cause no offence but Yuzu's not exactly good at this game." Karin said before getting pounced by Jinta.

"WATCH-WHAT-YOU-SAY-ABOUT-HER!!!" Jinta growled before getting kicked off.

"It's okay really. I'm not good at soccer…in fact I stink at it." Yuzu said humbly.

"Well now that's a problem we can rectify." Yoruichi said as she returned to the lower branch.

"While Karin and Toshiro are practicing to get Karin's Bankai, Jinta, Uluru, and myself can help you improve your soccer skills." Yoruichi said, receiving curious glares from the five beneath her.

"You know how to play soccer?" Jinta asked curiously.

"Well it doesn't hurt to try." Yoruichi said as Karin sighed despairingly.

"Shockingly that doesn't help."

* * *

**  
End Chapter 27.**


	28. As Normal as it gets Part 2

At Karakura High, the class was dismissed for lunch and all of Ichigo's group was gathered on the roof. Nel, Momo, and Nemu seemed to be having trouble, opening their juice boxes. Fortunately it was only the known Soul Reapers and their allies on the roof at the moment.

"How does one open this device?" Nemu asked curiously as Uryu looked the box over.

"Was there a little plastic straw on the back of here?" Uryu asked as Nemu shook her head, "Hmm…it may have fallen off. Fortunately I keep a spare in my lunch box."

"You keep a spare straw in your lunchbox? Why?" Ichigo asked rhetorically, not really wanting an answer.

"A small case of paranoia stemming back to my days in elementary school…a bunch of fools would beat me up and take the straw for my juice box. So I just learned to pack an extra." Uryu explained.

"Kinda like how I had to learn to fight to run of the punks who targeted me for my hair." Ichigo said.

"That and to survive your dad." Rukia added.

"Yeah, what was that this morning Ichigo? It was like a war erupted in your room." Momo asked as Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"My dad's something of an insane idiot when it comes to me. I think he did it after having to patch me up after getting beat up so many times." Ichigo explained.

"Ichigo's had it rough because of his hair for years. I should know because I've fended off a few of the creeps who would, for him. Same thing with Orihime but she's just too nice to harm anyone intentionally…unless it's a Hollow." Tatsuki added.

"Why would anyone target Orihime out of spite?" Momo asked confused as Tatsuki shook her head in frustration.

"(Sigh) Oh boy. Well…consider Orihime's orange hair. That has been the longest cause of grief for her and in the recent years, her chest size has started attracting people of the perverted kind…Chizuru being the most frequent irritation." Tatsuki explained.

"Oh…I think I get it." Momo said as she continued to struggle with her juice box. "Do you know how to open this?"

"Yeah give it here." Tatsuki said as she pulled the plastic straw from the back and removed it from the plastic wrapping before poking it through the box and handing it back to Momo.

Meanwhile Rukia noticed Nel eating quietly in a corner by herself, and keeping a keen eye on Ichigo.

"Hey Nel! Come over here and join us!" Rukia called as Nel shrugged and complied.

"I would have thought your lunch consisted of artificial souls?" Renji asked, receiving a cold stare from the Tercera Espada. Nel then whipped out her notepad and scribbled something next to Renji's name, causing him to sweat drop.

"Wha-what is she writing? WHAT IS SHE WRITING?!" Renji asked in a panic as Nel pocketed the notepad and returned to her meal.

"You know it's kinda strange not seeing you without your mask and face tattoo Nel. It looks nice." Rukia complemented as Nel smiled.

"Thank you Rukia. It does feel strange to look in a mirror and not see my mask. I am kinda attached to it you know." Nel giggled.

"If I may say so myself…you are much more beautiful without that ugly Hollow mask." Yumichika said as Nel blushed.

"Aww thank you. I think your eyebrow feathers look nice too." Nel said with a smile.

"Really you think so?" Yumichika asked bashfully as Nel nodded.

"Yep-yep! I like your hair too." Nel said as Yumichika immediately sat down next to her and they started gabbing.

"I have the worst feeling that they're going to start planning a shopping excursion soon." Renji mumbled, causing Ikkaku to squirt apple juice from his nose in laughter.

"Shopping?! Did someone say shopping?!" Rangiku exclaimed as she popped up. However everything was interrupted as Uryu and Nel quickly leapt to their feet as if sensing something. Nel sniffed the air a couple of times.

"What? What is it Nel?" Ichigo asked. Suddenly all the Soul Pagers started ringing.

"LeBlancs?" Ichigo asked worriedly.

"Hollows." Nel replied as she donned her glove and face palmed, shedding her Gigai and returning to her basic Arrancar form.

"I can deal with it in a matter of seconds, I'll be back soon." Nel said before she Sonido'd away.

They then heard the distant howl of a Hollow off in the distance.

Nel appeared in the middle of the street where a rather large Hollow appeared. Without missing a beat, she opened her mouth with a large gasp like she was sucking in a Cero but instead the Hollow suddenly started to glow with red energy and instantly was sucked into her mouth, leaving only the mask behind to crack and then crumble into dust. Nel smacked her lips a few times before wiping her mouth. She had eaten the Hollow.

She quickly Sonido'd back and entered her Gigai.

"That was fast. What did you do, use Cero on it?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"If you really must know…I ate it." Nel said casually as she bit into her sandwich again. The group fell very silent, very fast.

"You…ate it?" Ichigo asked surprised as Nel nodded.

"Yes. We Arrancar can consume the lesser Hollows to grow stronger and heal our injuries. All that remains afterwards of the original Hollow is its mask which quickly crumbles away into dust." Nel explained.

"I thought Arrancar could only eat human souls?" Renji asked curiously.

"I can if I wanted to but that would totally negate my reason for being here. I would only consider it if the person was a threat to Ichigo or someone close to him. I would never eat a human soul, simply because I wanted to." Nel explained.

"She's right. If she did, then the Captains could consider it as a betrayal and then try to kill her for it." Renji added.

"Well we're glad you're on our side Nel." Ichigo said as Uryu nodded.

"Yes, and thanks." Uryu said as Nel arched a curious eyebrow.

"For what?" She asked.

"For saving me from Yoshi yesterday. I couldn't remember if I thanked you or not." Uryu said as Nel shrugged it off.

"Don't worry about it Uryu, it's no big deal. You would have done the same for me if our situations were reversed." Nel said as Uryu nodded. Then Shinji appeared on the roof with his lunch in hand.

"Okay Soul Reapers…I want answers. Why is there an Arrancar amongst us?" Shinji asked curiously.

"Well hello to you too Shinji. Yes we're enjoying our lunch quietly." Ichigo said sarcastically.

"Perhaps if we explained it to you Shinji. See Nel here helped us to destroy the Hogyoku as a thank you for Ichigo's protecting her while she was stuck in a baby like form." Orihime explained.

"The Hogyoku is destroyed eh? And she helped? How curious. I would never have thought an Arrancar would help to destroy that which gave it their power in the first place…but wait does that mean Aizen's dead too?" Shinji asked as everyone shook their heads.

"Sadly, no. Aizen and his lackeys are still alive and on the run but the Arrancar and Hollows aren't on their side anymore." Ichigo replied.

"I see. Well I won't interfere then. I'll inform the others to not attack her." Shinji said as he waved farewell.

"Visoreds…such odd characters…and not exactly beautiful either." Yumichika said before Ikkaku smacked him upside the head.

"Idiot, that was Squad Five's Captain before Aizen. Captain Shinji Hirako." Ikkaku explained.

"You know him?" Renji asked curiously.

"Sort of…we lived in the same district of Rukongai, only I was a kid and he was a full blown adult. His hair was much longer back then too but I'd recognize those teeth anywhere…except that Nnoitra guy, he threw me off slightly." Ikkaku said.

"Would he remember you?" Ichigo asked as Ikkaku laughed.

"Me? Nah, I hardly ever saw him but I knew him well. Before Captain Hitsugaya came along, he held the record for being the youngest Captain." Ikkaku replied.

"Uh guys, I hate to break up the reminiscing but I think we need to get back inside." Ichigo said, pointing to his watch and they quickly scrambled back inside.

* * *

**  
In the Soul Society…**

Kaichou was sitting behind her desk at the Squad five barracks, writing down some notes as she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." she said, as the door opened and in walked Shunsui Kyoraku.

"Shunsui, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Kaichou asked with a half smirk.

"Just thought I'd pay an old friend a visit." Shunsui replied innocently.

"You want or need something from me don't you?" Kaichou asked knowingly.

"Actually yes, but its legit this time. The old man put me on a special team to try and piece together what information we have about the LeBlancs and compare notes. Mayuri said that you're the person to talk to about it." Shunsui said as Kaichou smirked. She then opened a drawer on the desk and pulled out a thick envelope from inside.

"These are copies of my research notes that I've compiled ever since I began my research into these creatures." Kaichou said, handing Shunsui the envelope.

"This will shave some time off." Shunsui said as he tucked the envelope in his robe.

"Good. Oh uh, did Mayuri look overly busy when you saw him?" Kaichou asked curiously.

"As busy as he usually is, why?" Shunsui asked.

"Because I've got a special project I'd like to work with him on." Kaichou said as she donned her hat and headed for the door.

"Care to share with the uninformed?" Shunsui asked.

"Let's keep that a surprise shall we?" Kaichou said as they both started walking out the door but Kaichou paused with a scowl on her face and her eye twitching, "Shunsui."

"Yeah?" the Captain asked curiously.

"You can either move your hand…or lose it." Kaichou said as she slowly started unsheathing her Zanpakuto. Fortunately for Shunsui, he got the message and complied instantly.

* * *

**  
Later in the World of the living…**

The rest of the school day had gone without incident and the group of Soul Reapers had separated to go their separate ways. Ichigo, Rukia, Nel, and Momo were walking home together and had arrived home to find Karin standing by the door in her Soul Reaper form, tapping her foot.

"I was wondering when you were going to get here." Karin said with her arms crossed.

"Why were you waiting for me?" Ichigo asked.

"So you can go with me to Urahara's shop and teach me Bankai." Karin replied.

"I thought Toshiro was going to do that?" Ichigo asked.

"He is but you're my brother and you know Bankai already…Besides I want someone who I'm not afraid of beating up on." Karin said as Ichigo arched an eyebrow.

"And dad's not available because…?" Ichigo asked as Karin shrugged.

"Because he left a note on the fridge saying he's going to deal with some unfinished business in town and be home around dinnertime. His body at least is here, so I guess he went in Soul Reaper form." Karin said as Ichigo sighed in annoyance.

"Great. Well I guess homework can wait, come on Karin." Ichigo said as Rukia quickly pulled Kon from her backpack and yanked his mod soul capsule from inside it.

"You'll need this Ichigo." Rukia said as Ichigo swallowed the pill and separated from his body.

"What about you three? You coming?" Ichigo asked.

"Someone has to keep Yuzu safe while she's home alone. Besides it can give us time to bond. It's what the magazines call "girl time" whatever that is." Rukia said as Ichigo and Karin sweat dropped.

"I'm staying simply because it would be kinda pointless of me to try and teach someone to achieve Bankai when I haven't even achieved it myself. Besides Resurreccion usually comes naturally to high level Arrancar like myself." Nel said with a shrug.

"And being the only Lieutenant here, I guess I should stick around and keep some order." Momo said as Ichigo shrugged.

"Sure, whatever. Karin and I will be at Urahara's shop if you need us." Ichigo said as he and Karin set off.

"Finally I get to be alone with three beautiful women! I've been cooped up in that small backpack for so long that I feel so lonely." Kon said despairingly.

"Aww you poor thing!" Momo said as Nel's lower lip quivered.

"Yeah come here you!" Nel said as she threw her arms open and attempted to hug Kon but Rukia intercepted.

"Uh, you do realize he's just trying to cop a feel on you two?" Rukia asked as the two froze and their expressions turned to anger.

"Rukia how could you!" Kon yelped as he started running but Nel had quickly shed her Gigai and was using Sonido to catch up with him.

* * *

**  
At Uryu's house…**

Uryu was doing his homework as Renji instinctively went about cleaning out of fear of being called a moocher again. There was then a knock at the door. Uryu checked his watch then headed for the door.

"Expecting someone?" Renji asked as Uryu motioned to be silent. He checked the peephole then quickly motioned for Renji to hide, but the Lieutenant didn't get the message. There was another knock at the door.

"Uryu, are you alright?" a familiar voice (to Uryu at least) asked from the other side.

"I'm fine. What do you want?" Uryu asked back rather tersely.

"Can I come in?" the voice asked as Uryu sighed and motioned again for Renji to hide but again the Lieutenant arched an eyebrow.

"No." Uryu replied.

"Suit yourself." The voice said. Suddenly both Uryu and Renji sensed a sudden spike in spiritual pressure coming from outside the door. Uryu quickly opened the door, revealing…

"Uryu…I'm waiting for an explanation." Dr. Ryuken Ishida said impatiently.

"Father. I owe you no explanation." Uryu said toxically.

"Do you? Then care to explain why there is a Soul Reaper in your apartment…nay why is there a Soul Reaper Lieutenant in your apartment…is there something you want to tell me son?" Ryuken asked curiously as he glared straight past Uryu and directly at Renji.

"Uh-oh." Renji muttered. He knew there was going to be trouble because he had heard of Uryu's father and his disdain for Soul Reapers and he knew it would be wise of him to remain silent.

"Simple. I don't hold a grudge against Soul Reapers like you do. That and there is more to this than you understand." Uryu replied as Ryuken elbowed past, not even making eye contact, and came to a stop in the center of the room.

"You broke your word son…you broke your word as a Quincy. What do you have to say for yourself?" Ryuken asked, not even looking towards the younger Ishida.

"That at the very least…breaking my word has kept the lives of many innocents safe and that as a Quincy I am sworn for doing exactly what is expected of us." Uryu stated as Ryuken remained silent.

"Explain." Ryuken finally said calmly. Uryu remained silent for a moment as he pondered how to explain it. Finally he had an idea.

"The life of a young girl is at stake. She is the younger sister of one of my classmates…a Deputy Soul Reaper…and it is his sister who is in danger. More than that, our entire race…the Quincy's, have been making a grave error in using our Reishi arrows for so many centuries…we've been creating a monstrous race of creatures with every foe we slay." Uryu said as Ryuken remained stationary and looked unfazed.

"These creatures are called LeBlancs…they are the spirits of the foes that we slay. Hollows, Bounts, their Dolls, Soul Reapers…whatever we kill with our arrows, becomes a LeBlanc. The LeBlancs live in a world separate from both this world and the Soul Society, like the Hollows dwell in Hueco Mundo only the LeBlanc world is their own." Uryu continued.

"He's right." Renji added.

"I refuse to listen to you, Soul Reaper." Ryuken said with a venomous glare towards Renji.

"But it's the truth." Uryu said as Ryuken gave a soft sigh.

"The girl you are referring to is Yuzu Kurosaki…the sister of Deputy Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki…Yes I know of your involvement with them…your trip to Hueco Mundo especially." Ryuken replied as Uryu's eyes widened in shock.

"Then why haven't you confronted me before now?" Uryu asked angrily.

"Because I convinced him not to." A familiar voice said from the still open doorway. Everyone including Ryuken turned in shock to see Isshin Kurosaki in his Soul Reaper form.

"Captain Kurosaki!" Renji exclaimed as he stood at attention.

"I'm retired Renji…remember that." Isshin said with a chuckle towards the Lieutenant before turning back towards Ryuken.

"Your son is telling the truth, Ishida. At this moment, the LeBlancs are plotting and planning on how to capture my daughter, Yuzu, in order to open up a hole between their world and ours. They're planning to invade both the world of the living and the Soul Society." Isshin explained.

"I have no reason to believe any of you. Uryu…this isn't over." Ryuken said as he walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

"That went well." Isshin said sarcastically.

* * *

**  
End Chapter 28.**

_Soul Reaper Illustrated Guide._

Kaichou stood blocking the entryway to the Kurosaki estate with her arms crossed as the entire Soul Reaper Men's Association stood outside waiting for permission to enter. Lieutenant Tetsuzaemon Iba was at the front of the crowd.

"Why can't we use your estate again? You let us last time!" Iba asked pleadingly.

"There's a personal precedent involved here Lieutenant and I'm not budging on it. I do not approve of having such a disgusting and vile visage paraded around my estate. The sight of them just jiggling and shaking is just…bleh." Kaichou argued.

"But it's tradition!" Iba whined.

"Then tradition is going to have to change." Kaichou replied as Iba sighed in defeat.

"What if we put something over it?" Iba asked.

"Make sure it's loose and blousy and then we may just have a compromise." Kaichou replied as Iba smiled excitedly.

" Deal! Omaeda! Put a shirt on and make it a blousy one!" Iba shouted back to the Lieutenant of the second squad. Omaeda groaned and put his Kimono on.

"Thanks, the sight of those man boobs was just- (Shudder)." Kaichou said as she allowed the group to enter the estate.

_The End_


	29. Bankai 101

"Well this is a surprise! Ichigo actually coming straight to me for guidance! How momentous is this?!" Kisuke Urahara said excitedly as Ichigo and Karin rolled their eyes. They were at Urahara's shop and Ichigo had just asked if they could use the Tenshintai.

"Can we use it or not?" Ichigo asked impatiently.

"Relax Ichigo, it's already down there waiting for you. Toshiro and Rangiku should be along any minute to assist in Karin's training and Yoruichi is around here somewhere. Oh and I should give you a heads up that the training area doesn't have the limitations placed on your powers like there is up here so feel free to cut loose." Kisuke said as he opened the secret passage to the underground training facility.

Soon Ichigo and Karin emerged into the wide open area and leaning against one of the nearby rock formations, was the white humanoid shape of the Tenshintai.

"There it is. The Tenshintai." Ichigo said as Karin looked the device over.

"How does it work exactly?" Karin asked curiously.

"Quite simple really." A male voice said from behind. They turned to see Yoruichi in cat form sitting on a rock nearby.

"You must take your Zanpakuto and run it through the chest of the Tenshintai, allowing your Zanpakuto's true form to take control of the device." Yoruichi explained as Karin drew Hekireki Megami and looked at the blade curiously for a moment.

"What are you waiting for? Just do it." Ichigo said calmly as Karin shrugged and stabbed the Tenshintai. In a sudden burst of electrical energy the Tenshintai took on the form of Hekireki Megami's true form.

"Ooh talk about your power surges." Hekireki said as she stretched with bolts of electricity pulsing around her at random spots.

"So you're my sister's Zanpakuto huh?" Ichigo said, unimpressed. Without warning a bolt of lightning struck the rock formation he was standing in front of, the bolt missing his head by mere centimeters. The hairs on the back of his neck were even standing up. Hekireki was standing with a smug expression on her face with her arm outstretched towards him.

"Why yes I am. The name's Hekireki Megami. But you two can call me Heki." Hekireki said pointing towards Ichigo and Yoruichi before she turned towards Karin.

"You on the other hand have to call me by my full name at all times. You know how annoying it is when people read your name and call you Karen instead of Karin right? Well that's why you call me by my full name instead of the nickname. Got it?" Heki asked as Karin blinked surprised.

"Am I always this demanding?" Karin asked as Heki's eye twitched in annoyance.

"Demanding?! You do realize that by insulting me you technically insult yourself. I'm a representation of your soul and as such I'm practically YOU!!!" Heki yelled with her voice sounding like thunder. Without warning Heki got the bottom of Karin's foot slammed up against her face.

"Tell it to someone who cares." Karin grumbled as Heki glared at her in disbelief.

"Oh it's ON!!!" Heki shouted as she and Karin started brawling. Ichigo hadn't budged an inch since Heki had shot the rock formation and Yoruichi was sweat dropping from a comparatively smaller rock formation right next to Ichigo.

"(Sigh) I guess stubbornness runs in the family." Yoruichi said frustrated.

"Stubborn?! Since when have I been stubborn?!" Ichigo asked angrily.

"Oh not again." Yoruichi mumbled, none of them noticing as Toshiro and Rangiku arrived.

"Bakudo number nine! Geki!!!" Toshiro commanded as Heki and Karin suddenly froze with an aura of red light surrounding them.

"Bankai is a symbol of how effectively a Soul Reaper works with their Zanpakuto! NOT how well they FIGHT WITH EACH OTHER!!!" Toshiro shouted.

"Sorry Toshiro." Karin said sheepishly.

"I can see why you like him, he is cute." Heki whispered into her ear as Karin blushed furiously. Fortunately only Karin heard what she said.

"Now then. Hekireki Megami, your task is to show Karin how to achieve Bankai. I would suggest getting the lesson started." Toshiro said as Heki nodded in agreement.

"True. But I warn you. Achieving Bankai for someone who has only so recently achieved Shikai is going to be both very strenuous and very long. I highly doubt that it's going to take three days. Five at the least is my estimate." Heki said as Karin sighed.

"Do whatever it takes Heki. Karin is going to need the strength for the challenges ahead." Yoruichi said as Heki nodded.

"Agreed. Now then Karin. You ready to try and best me?" Heki asked as a soccer ball appeared in her hand. The soccer ball however was glowing bright yellow with bolts of electricity surging through the cracks between each of the pentagonal patches of leather.

"Just show me what to do." Karin said as she dropped into her playing stance. Heki smirked and snapped her fingers. Instantly the entire area turned into a make shift soccer field with a single goal at one end made of solid stone like the rest of the rock formations in the underground training area.

"This may look like an ordinary soccer ball but it is far from ordinary. A simple touch will send a devastating electrical shock through you that matches the strength of a naturally occurring lightning bolt. It is essentially the equivalent of getting struck by lightning. Now then…" Heki said as she set the ball on the ground and looked at Karin with a challenging glare.

"…Kick it into the goal." Heki said as Karin blinked in disbelief.

"Are you nuts?! It'll kill me!!!" Karin freaked as Heki looked unimpressed.

"Suit yourself." Heki said as she reared her foot back and kicked the ball right at Karin, which slammed right into her stomach which as expected, sent an ultra powerful bolt of electricity through her and sent her flying towards the back wall.

Ichigo caught her mid flight however and the ball vanished, leaving a smoking Karin behind.

"Karin come on! You've got to do this!" Ichigo shouted worriedly to his younger sibling as Heki stood unperturbed at the sight.

"She has to do this on her own Ichigo. You can't be there to save her anymore, as much as it may kill you inside. I admire your protectiveness of her and Yuzu but this is something that she must do by herself." Heki said.

"Even if it kills her?!" Ichigo shouted angrily.

"Don't think I'm completely unaware about what you've gone through Ichigo. I know that every time you grew stronger, it took a near death experience to give you that strength. Your battle with your inner Hollow and Zangetsu in order to regain your Soul Reaper abilities, your battle with Kenpachi to gain your resolve, your battle with Zangetsu to gain your Bankai, your battle with your inner Hollow for control and to gain Vizard abilities. Don't even make me mention your battle with Ulquiorra Cifer when you lost control of your inner hollow and eventually regained it." Heki said as Ichigo blinked surprised.

"How do you know all that?!" Ichigo asked in shock.

"Think about it Ichigo. I'm your sister's Zanpakuto. Zangetsu is your Zanpakuto. You are Karin's brother and if two souls are related, so is their respective Zanpakuto. Meaning you can just as effectively wield me as Karin could wield Zangetsu. Hell you could even wield your father's Chuushuunomeigetsu and your aunt's Hensen Tatsujin…because we are all connected. Granted you may not be able to wield them as well as you can your own Zanpakuto but you can wield us. We Zanpakuto can hear each other's voices at times when our wielders cannot. We may not even be physically present but our spirit is always awake. Zangetsu, Chuushuunomeigetsu, Hensen Tatsujin, and even Yuzu's Sanctus Curator, can all communicate with each other. We are as much family to each other as our wielders are. Zangetsu has been there for your best and your worst battles and he has told me everything there is to know about you and how you got to be so powerful." Heki explained as all four of the Soul Reapers present listened in surprise.

"I never knew the Zanpakuto could speak with each other." Toshiro said as Heki shrugged.

"It's how we work. There's a lot you guys don't know about us. We know the potential our wielders have with us in their hands but sometimes they surprise us and take that potential beyond our initial beliefs. Sometimes they fail epically. That's enough talk for now. It's time to continue getting her ready." Heki said as Ichigo looked at Karin to see she was awake and ready to go again.

"Bring it on." Karin said with a determined look on her face. Heki smiled as she created another soccer ball and kicked it towards Karin who swung her foot back and then hit the ball with her foot, still getting shocked but she ignored the pain and kicked anyway. The ball however only bounced a couple inches away from her.

"The ball is heavier than your average ball. What weighs it down and gives it its electrical charge is all the doubt, the fear, and the hesitation, you harbor within your soul. But I promise you that by the end of five days, maybe earlier, maybe later, you will be able to kick that ball into that goal without feeling even so much as a tingling sensation from the ball." Heki said as Karin gritted her teeth and kicked it again, sending it a couple inches further.

"Then let's do this!" Karin shouted as she started again.

* * *

**  
Meanwhile in the Soul Society…**

Kaichou, Jushiro, Shunsui, and Soi Fon were in a sector of the twelfth squad's research center as they examined data collected from the Senkaimon.

"Anyone have a clue what the heck is going on with the Senkaimon yet?!" Soi Fon asked in frustration. Techno babble was not her thing and there was a surplus of it at the moment.

"Not yet." Jushiro said as he and Kaichou looked over a long ribbon-like sheet of data. Kaichou proceeded to smirk and allowed a chuckle to escape her.

"Find something?" Jushiro asked curiously.

"Nothing relevant. Just a bit of déjà vu." Kaichou replied.

"What do you mean?" Jushiro asked confused.

"It just seems like forever since we last worked together Jushiro. I really missed it." Kaichou said with a smile towards the Captain of squad thirteen.

"It has indeed been a long time. I've missed working with you as well." Jushiro said as he returned the smile.

"I've been meaning to ask. How's your um…condition?" Kaichou asked cautiously. Jushiro just smiled as he continued looking over the sheet.

"It's been better lately. I still have my bad days but I've recently been doing much better than normal." Jushiro replied.

"Good. I'd like to know when you have bad days. I know you don't want me to worry but I still want to at least be there for you." Kaichou said as Jushiro sighed, still with a smile on his face.

"I know." Was all he replied.

"What's the deal with them?" Soi Fon asked Shunsui who merely smirked and shrugged before replying…

"Old flames."

"Old flames? What kind of answer…oh I get ya." Soi Fon said as realization hit. Kaichou and Shunsui had been much closer than they were at the moment. She wasn't sure if the two still cared for each other or not.

"You know I don't think the answer we're looking for is here. But then again, why are we looking for data on the LeBlancs if we're looking at the Senkaimon data logs?" Soi Fon asked.

"I have a hunch that the LeBlancs and the recent activity with the Senkaimon are related. If they are then we might be able to head off an invasion at its source. I just need to find what I need." Kaichou said as she turned to a computer console and started inputting commands.

"Head it off, how?" Soi Fon asked impatiently.

"By discovering how to enter the LeBlanc's world from this end." Kaichou explained.

"And how are we going to do that?" Shunsui asked as he and the others gathered around Kaichou and her console.

"Simple." Kaichou said as a trio of vertical and very squiggly red lines appeared on the screen, causing Kaichou to smile ear to ear, "We figure out how the enemy did it…and exploit it."

"I take it this is how we're going to do it?" Jushiro asked as Kaichou giggled slightly.

"You know you're cute when you're almost right Jushiro…well you're cute twenty four seven but still. This data, when put in the correct hands, will allow us to build a portal device similar to a Senkaimon or a Reishihenkanki that will allow Soul Reapers to pass through into the LeBlanc's realm. Getting out on the other hand will be a different issue." Kaichou explained.

"So what is this data anyway?" Soi Fon asked.

"They're what the sensors detected every time a LeBlanc entered the Soul Society. They're the energy signatures of the portals they use." Kaichou replied as she forwarded the data to Captain Kurotsuchi and then saved the data onto a flash drive. She then pocketed the flash drive.

"Now then, let's get some dinner. I'm starved." Kaichou said as the others shrugged and followed after her.

* * *

**  
Back at the Kurosaki Clinic…**

Yuzu was busily making dinner but with the assistance of Rukia and Momo. Nel had hidden her Gigai somewhere in the house and she was standing guard of Kon who was still possessing Ichigo's body.

"Hey Rukia? Are you and Ichigo going to get married?" Yuzu asked, catching Rukia off guard and causing her to drop a sack of rice. Fortunately the bag didn't bust.

"Uh…where did you get that idea?" Rukia asked confused.

"Well you have been sleeping in his closet all this time. Dad was wondering if there was something more to it than just that. Not quite sure what he meant but he said that if Ichigo was doing something wrong that he hoped he would at least marry you because of it." Yuzu replied as Rukia blushed a deep shade of red.

Momo however found the entire question hilarious and was finding it increasingly hard to contain her laughter. Nel rolled her eyes, knowing that Isshin was both an authentic genius but also a certified wacko at the same time. She hoped that she knew Ichigo better than that.

"I think it's a bit early in our relationship to be discussing that Yuzu. I mean come on we only just found out our true feelings for each other." Rukia replied.

"Yeah besides Ichigo's too stupid to realize what he's got until it hits them in the YEOW!!!" Kon yelped as he suddenly was slapped across the face with a Hierro enhanced hand from a certain Arrancar.

"You may be in Ichigo's body but don't consider yourself safe for even the slightest second. I am purposefully settling for a strict Hollow only diet but I may consider forgoing it and having a little snack." Nel said as she licked her lips with a hungry look towards the mod soul. Kon didn't know whether to be frightened beyond belief or turned on by her.

"Nel quit terrorizing Kon. Ichigo still needs him to take over his body when in public." Rukia said as Nel gave her an innocent smile from over her shoulder. They then heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Yuzu said as she ran for the door but with Nel nearby just in case. Fortunately it was only Orihime and Tatsuki.

"Hey Yuzu. How are you feeling?" Orihime asked as Yuzu let them in.

"I'm fine. I was just making dinner. Where's the other girl? Nemu?" Yuzu said as she hurried back to the kitchen.

"She said she was going on patrol. She left her body at my place. So where's the sour strawberry?" Tatsuki asked.

"He's at Urahara's shop, helping Karin learn Bankai." Momo answered.

"Okay then why is Ichigo sitting right here then?" Tatsuki asked confused in reference to Kon.

"Actually that's Kon in Ichigo's body." Rukia replied. Tatsuki shrugged and then noticed Nel had taken a curious interest in the large poster on the wall of Ichigo's late mother, Masaki.

"What'cha looking at?" Tatsuki asked the former Espada.

"Is this Ichigo's mother?" Nel asked as Tatsuki nodded.

"Yeah. Masaki Kurosaki. I kinda wish you, Rukia, and Momo could have met her." Tatsuki said as Nel arched a confused eyebrow towards the girl.

"Why what happened to her?" Nel asked. Things instantly became very quiet save for a couple of sniffles from Yuzu. Nel instantly caught on.

"Oh…I'm sorry I…I didn't mean to bring it up." Nel apologized somberly. Tatsuki then grabbed Nel by the arm and dragged her towards the stairs.

"Come on; let's go where we can talk in private." Tatsuki said as she and Nel walked upstairs, leaving the rest downstairs. The doorbell rang again shortly afterwards. This time it was Chad, Ikkaku, and Yumichika. The latter two were in their respective Gigai's.

"Well-well. What brings you three here?" Rukia asked curiously.

"Like you don't know Rukia. We've got the same orders as you and Momo. We're supposed to keep the kid safe from the LeBlancs and generally anyone who's dumb enough to try and harm her." Ikkaku grumbled.

"That and Rangiku reminded us of our orders." Yumichika added.

"I'm sure Yachiru would be pleased to hear of your hesitation next time." Momo said as Ikkaku and Yumichika turned pale.

"T-t-t-t-that won't be necessary." Ikkaku whimpered as Rukia snickered.

"You're mean Lieutenant." Rukia said with a smirk as she and Momo gave each other five from behind the counter.

"Anyway where's Ichigo? I can tell that he's not in his body because that dumb mod soul's there." Ikkaku asked.

"He's helping Karin achieve Bankai." Orihime explained.

"Typical." Ikkaku grumbled.

"Perhaps I should consider joining them next time. I could stand to learn Bankai myself." Yumichika pondered.

"It's getting kinda late and Dad, Ichigo, and Karin aren't back yet. I'm not as worried about Ichigo and Karin as much as I am Dad right now. Where could he be? His dinner will get cold." Yuzu said as she glanced towards the window.

"I'm sure he's fine. He's a Captain level Soul Reaper and he can handle himself." Rukia reassured.

"What I want to know is how did a Soul Reaper with such an obvious Kido based Zanpakuto manage to become Captain of Squad eleven?" Ikkaku asked.

"As I understand it, the no Kido rule was implemented with the Captain before Captain Zaraki." Yumichika replied.

"I think he's right. Maybe if we asked Isshin personally he'll tell us." Momo suggested.

"Captain Zaraki did mention that he once held the title of Kenpachi. Perhaps there's a reason he used Kido for his fight with that LeBlanc." Ikkaku pondered.

"Wait how do either of you know about the battle? Were you there or did you just hear about it?" Rukia asked.

"Captain Zaraki and Lieutenant Kusajishi told us about it." Ikkaku said as Rukia nodded understandingly. Finally the door opened and in walked Isshin, still in his Soul Reaper form.

"Well! We sure have plenty of company!" Isshin said as he walked past the crowd and headed for the stairs just as Tatsuki and a somber Nel came down.

"And where were we just now?" Isshin asked with a sneaky grin towards the two descending women.

"I was explaining to Nel who she was." Tatsuki said as she pointed her thumb over towards the "Masaki forever" poster. Isshin's grin vanished.

"I'm sorry." Nel said meekly.

"Don't worry about it Nel. She was avenged several months ago." Isshin replied. He then turned towards Rukia, "Tell Ichigo I want to see him in private when he gets home. There's something I need to tell him."

Rukia nodded with a worried expression as Isshin climbed the stairs to return to his body.

* * *

**  
End Chapter 29.**

_Soul Reaper Illustrated Guide._

At Chad's house, Chad, Ikkaku, and Yumichika sat around the table silently.

"So…" Ikkaku said in an effort to make conversation, "…you're part Mexican?"

Chad merely nodded in silence.

"Any particular hobbies?" Yumichika asked, eyeballing the bass guitar leaning against the wall.

"Guitar." Chad replied.

"You any good?" Ikkaku asked as Chad shook his head.

"Prove it to us then." Yumichika said as Ikkaku handed the guitar to Chad who took it without hesitation and set it into a playing position. He immediately started playing a soft tune.

"Any other hobbies?" Yumichika asked as Noba instantly appeared in his plush turtle form.

"He's not one for conversation." Noba said as Yumichika and Ikkaku looked at each other.

"You don't say?"

_The End_


	30. Familial Bonds

After a rigorous afternoon of training, Ichigo, Toshiro, and Rangiku were heading back to the Kurosaki clinic with Karin fast asleep in her brother's arms.

"Thanks for being there for Karin, Toshiro. I can tell that she appreciates it." Ichigo said to the squad ten Captain.

"I was honored to help, even if it was only for moral support." Toshiro replied.

"Don't be shy Captain, you just wanted to go because you like the girl." Rangiku said tauntingly before receiving an icy glare from her superior officer.

"It's not like she's unearthing some great secret Toshiro. Admit it; you're interested in my sister." Ichigo said as Toshiro remained silent.

"Attempts at any sort of a romance would be futile at both mine and Karin's age. We still have many years before any such ideas could hold genuine meaning. During which time we may discover a romantic interest in someone else or we may not. But that does not prevent me from at least attempting to maintain a healthy relationship with her." Toshiro finally replied.

"You're just a wealth of denial aren't you?" Ichigo asked as they finally reached the clinic.

"Hey look what the cat dragged in." Ikkaku said tauntingly as Ichigo and the others finally arrived.

"What are you doing here Ikkaku?" Ichigo grumbled.

"Well that's no way to talk to your sisters' protectors." Ikkaku said tauntingly with a grin as Ichigo passed by with Karin still in his arms.

"I would suggest holding your tongue Ikkaku before someone cuts it off and sends it to Captain Zaraki." Toshiro threatened. Ikkaku quickly fell silent.

"Where's Karin's body?" Ichigo asked Rukia.

"In hers and Yuzu's room. How did practice go Ichigo?" Rukia asked as she followed after Ichigo.

"Pretty good really. Hekireki Megami is a pain in the ass though." Ichigo said as he motioned for Kon to follow after them.

"Oh I almost forgot. Your father wants to speak with you in private once you're back in your body." Rukia said as Ichigo nodded.

"I wonder what he wants." Ichigo said as they climbed the stairs.

"I don't know. He never said anything. But I get the feeling it was important." Rukia said.

* * *

**  
A few minutes later…**

Ichigo had returned to his body and returned Karin's to hers as well. He slowly approached the door to his father's clinic office. He paused a moment before finally knocking.

"Come in Ichigo." Isshin replied from inside. Ichigo slowly opened the door to see Isshin sitting at his desk and looking somberly through a photo album of pictures that ranged from his and Masaki's courtship to the modern day.

"Rukia said that you wanted to see me." Ichigo said as Isshin nodded and turned towards him.

"I wanted to talk to you about your mother Ichigo." Isshin said as he pulled open the lap drawer and pulled out a small black box. Inside was a glove with a spirit eviction symbol on the palm. He proceeded to shed his body and enter his Soul Reaper form. Ichigo caught the hint and used his badge to enter his Soul Reaper form as well.

"Okay? What about her?" Ichigo asked.

"You remember back when you had first become a Soul Reaper and the anniversary of your mother's death rolled around? Then you ran into a Hollow?" Isshin asked as Ichigo's mind flashed back to his encounter at the cemetery when he faced Grand Fisher. Ichigo clinched his fists in anger at having let the monster get away.

"I remember. I assume you remember too?" Ichigo asked as Isshin nodded.

"I do. I know of the outcome of that battle too." Isshin replied.

"I wanted to go after him but Rukia insisted I let him go to recover my strength." Ichigo said as Isshin nodded.

"One of the things that made me one of the longest lasting squad eleven Captains was knowing which battles I could continue and which battles I couldn't. Meaning there were battles I could and usually would continue to the end and battles like yours and Grand Fisher's, where we were both too badly injured to keep fighting. I believe Rukia made the right call in suggesting you let him go." Isshin said as Ichigo sighed.

"I still haven't seen him since that battle. I've been wanting to find him so I can kill him and avenge mom personally." Ichigo said as Isshin rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about Ichigo. That won't be necessary anymore." Isshin said as Ichigo arched a confused eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

"It was before the Arrancar first appeared in Karakura. A while before Ulquiorra and Yammy appeared suddenly. You were in the middle of some confrontation and had put Kon in your body. Grand Fisher returned and mistook Kon for you. He gave chase, hoping to kill you out of revenge for defeating him the last time. Fortunately Kon had the help of Lirin, Kurodo, and Noba to help distract him for a while but it wasn't quite enough. Fisher nearly destroyed Kon but fortunately a certain retired Soul Reaper Captain stepped in and rescued him." Isshin said as Ichigo's eyes widened in shock.

"Fisher surprised me with one thing though. He had become an imperfect Arrancar, complete with a Zanpakuto nearly as tall as some of the buildings downtown. However his strength was weak and I was able to slice through both him and his Zanpakuto in one swing. I killed Grand Fisher, Ichigo. I know you wanted to be the one to end him, and it would have been poetic justice in a sense. You being the one he was initially after but instead getting your mother and if you had been the one who killed him then it would be a righteous killing. But you weren't the only one who bore a grudge against him. Masaki would have been the first to condemn me for wanting revenge but I had no other choice. I killed him not to avenge Masaki's death but to give us all closure. To know that the beast that killed her had been put down like the rabid monster he was is enough. But it still doesn't bring her back." Isshin said as he glanced towards Ichigo.

Tears were running down Ichigo's silent form.

"I was hoping that you would forgive me." Isshin said.

"For what? You deserved to be the one to take him down more than me." Ichigo said as Isshin sighed and shook his head.

"No Ichigo, neither of us was. You're forgetting that Grand Fisher killed untold numbers of people during his fifty four years of terror…Human and Soul Reaper alike. We were not the only ones effected by his rampage…we're just some of the many relatives to his unfortunate victims. I just happened to be the one to kill him. There was no magic pointer or game show wheel that chose who the one to kill him would be. It just happened that way. Although I did want you to be the one to deal the killing blow. I confess that part of me wanted vengeance and that's just natural human instinct." Isshin explained.

"So why tell me? Why not tell Karin and Yuzu? They deserve to know." Ichigo said as Isshin nodded.

"I agree full heartedly but I don't believe they're ready to know yet. I want them to be a little older so that they can take it more easily than they would now. Besides I want you to be there when I do explain to them." Isshin said as he reached into his desk and pulled out a packet of cigarettes.

"I thought you only smoked on the anniversary?" Ichigo asked confused.

"Talking about this makes me somewhat sentimental. This is kinda how I honor her memory. I would ask you to join me but you have no business smoking young man." Isshin said as Ichigo smirked with a chuckle.

"I don't ever plan on smoking anything dad…well except for those LeBlanc goons that keep trying to take Yuzu at least." Ichigo said as Isshin chuckled.

"Your mother would be proud of you Ichigo. She'd be proud of Yuzu and Karin too." Isshin said as Ichigo leaned against the wall in thought.

* * *

**  
That night…**

Most of the other Soul Reapers had gone back to their respective homes and Ichigo was lying awake in his bed with Kon slumbering atop him and humping the sheets while muttering to himself. Sickeningly the names Orihime, Rangiku, Nel, and even Rukia kept being mentioned by the perverted mod soul. Finally Ichigo had enough of the mod soul's behavior. He picked him up and punched him in the face to wake him up.

"HEY! WHAT GIVES?!?!" Kon yelped.

"You're talking in your sleep and it's disgusting!" Ichigo growled as he reached for his badge off the nightstand.

"I can't help it if I dream about Orihime getting soaked with baby oil and-!" Kon yelled but was quickly silenced by Ichigo shoving his badge against the doll's head, causing Kon's pill to pop out of the doll's mouth.

"That'll shut you up till morning." Ichigo said as he put the pill in a small plastic cup on his desk next to where he put Kon's doll body.

"What was that about?" Rukia asked as she opened the closet door.

"I thought you were asleep?" Ichigo asked as Rukia yawned.

"I was but Kon's shouting woke me up." Rukia replied.

"Sorry. But since you're up, can I ask you something?" Ichigo asked.

"What's on your mind?" Rukia asked back.

"Something that's been bugging me for a while, but just not as much as recently." Ichigo replied.

"What's the problem?" Rukia asked.

"Hollows eat human souls to grow stronger right?" Ichigo asked.

"Not just human souls. Animal souls and Soul Reapers work too." Rukia corrected.

"I know that but, what happens to the souls when the Hollow is destroyed by a Zanpakuto?" Ichigo asked.

"Hard to say. Depends on the souls past life. If they committed great sins during their life they get sent to the underworld. Otherwise they go to the Soul Society." Rukia explained.

"So hypothetically, an innocent soul is eaten by a hollow. The hollow is killed by a Soul Reaper's Zanpakuto. The soul goes to the Soul Society right?" Ichigo asked as Rukia nodded.

"That's the accepted belief but it is incredibly hard to find even one particular person in the Soul Society." Rukia replied.

"Hypothetically, would a soul be able to be brought from the Soul Society back to the World of the Living?" Ichigo asked as Rukia pondered.

"It's possible but forbidden except in extreme circumstances. It violates the Soul Society's laws. A soul cannot return to the World of the Living unless they are a Soul Reaper and even then not unless they're given specific orders. And that is never a permanent posting. It has been recorded before that certain souls have been brought to the world of the living to assist in a Soul Reaper matter, like convincing the soul of another to allow a Konso to be performed on them. Usually in cases like that, the Soul Reapers take great strides in trying to reunite the two souls back in the Soul Society. Otherwise it's strictly forbidden. It's considered unfair for a soul to return to the world of the living on a permanent basis because it would be considered a second life. There are no exceptions. Curiously however your father seems to be an exception. I don't know why though." Rukia explained.

"I see. Thanks Rukia." Ichigo said as he climbed back into his bed.

"Why did you ask about that, Ichigo?" Rukia asked out of concern.

"No reason. Just curious." Ichigo replied but Rukia didn't buy it.

"It's about your mother isn't it? You were hoping that if you found her in the Soul Society that you could bring her back here. They would track her down and imprison her in the Seireitei for that along with imprisoning you in the Nest of Maggots or possibly even execute you for committing such a crime. However there is a different solution." Rukia said as she sat up.

"What?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"If your mother applied to the Soul Reaper Academy and became a Soul Reaper then it's possible she could get assigned here. There is another option though in that she could be hired on as an assistant to one of the Soul Reaper Captains. Then she'd be able to live in the Seireitei and you could visit her when you're there." Rukia explained.

"How would we do that?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Well…I could talk to Captain Hitsugaya or my Captain or even my brother to see if they could work something out. Heck maybe even your Aunt could find her." Rukia suggested.

"Would you do that for me? I would myself but I don't know how." Ichigo asked as Rukia nodded with a smile.

"I was going to anyway before I told you about it Ichigo. I'll start in the morning." Rukia replied as Ichigo smiled back. He then got back up, walked over towards her and kissed her on the lips.

When he pulled back Rukia was blushing bright red with a shocked expression before she grabbed him by the back of the head and pulled him back into a kiss.

At that moment they knew that they were no longer just friends…they were more than friends…they truly were in love.

* * *

**  
That morning…**

Ichigo awoke back in his bed. His mind then quickly flashed back to last night which seemed like a blur to him. He quickly checked himself under the covers and breathed a relative sigh of relief as he saw that he was still in the clothes he went to bed in. He looked over towards the closet just in time for it to slide open and for Rukia to emerge still in her pajamas.

"Hey." Ichigo said to the groggy Rukia.

"Oh. You're awake." She said with a smile.

"Help me out here. What happened last night?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Easy, we kissed rather passionately which was followed by wild animal sex." Rukia replied with a cheeky smirk.

"Okay now I know you're kidding." Ichigo grumbled.

"Of course I'm kidding! Remember? I told you that we should stop before it went too far but you slipped on an old roller-skate in the closet and hit your head? Any of that ring a bell Ichigo?" Rukia asked curiously as Ichigo scratched the back of his head only to feel pain on the very back of the skull.

"Oh you got that when you slipped." Rukia chuckled. Fortunately all the memories were clarified by Rukia's explanation.

"Good." Ichigo mumbled as he turned to put Kon's pill back in the lion doll.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rukia asked.

"It means I'm glad we didn't do anything we regret last night." Ichigo replied, not really in the mood to argue at the moment.

"Oh so you would regret sleeping with me if we did sleep together is that it?!" Rukia asked as Ichigo groaned. That was not the argument to be having at that hour in the morning, especially with an overly sneaky father and sister in the house.

"Ugh no. I mean that it's way too early." Ichigo grumbled.

"I don't think the time of day has anything to do with this conversation Ichigo? Are you offended by the thought of sleeping with me?" Rukia asked as Ichigo wanted so bad to just scream into a pillow at the moment.

"No I meant it's too early in our relationship to go that far!" Ichigo clarified. Fortunately Rukia caught on by that point.

"Why didn't you just say so in the first place?!" Rukia asked as Ichigo let out a frustrated groan.

"Because any minute now, my dad is going to come crashing in and try to murder me like he does every morning and I really don't want him listening to this conversation." Ichigo explained as a look of realization swept over her face.

"Oh." Rukia said as she blushed somewhat embarrassed by the whole concept.

They stood in silence until…

"**GOOD MORNING ICHIGO!!!" **Isshin shouted as he flew in from the doorway, only to crash into the bottom of Ichigo's foot and then suffer a blow to the back from Rukia.

"**DON'T YOU EVER GIVE IT A REST?!" **Rukia shouted.

"Ah Rukia (wince) you obviously need (wince) no training from me so (wince) let's just keep this between Ichigo and (wince) me okay?" Isshin asked from the floor.

"Umm…No." Rukia replied with a smirk as she started grinding her heel into Isshin's back.

"Okay just OUCH checking." Isshin grimaced in pain as Ichigo stepped on him on his way out the door.

Downstairs, Karin and Momo were watching TV with bowls of cereal in their hands on the couch as Nel (outside of her Gigai) looked through a fashion magazine and Yuzu finished preparing a bowl of cereal for herself so she could join the other two.

"Morning." Ichigo said as he entered.

"Ooh Ichigo check it out! Aren't these outfits just amazing?! Do women here in this world actually get to wear some of this stuff?!" Nel asked excitedly as she looked at the magazine.

"I think it's time you and Rangiku got together or something. Make a day out of shopping or something." Ichigo grumbled with his back turned towards the Arrancar.

"Hmm, I may just have to do that." Nel said in awe as she continued to flip through the magazine. Ichigo was fixing his own breakfast when he suddenly felt an all too familiar spiritual pressure approaching fast.

"What the-?!" Ichigo asked and without warning a blond and red blur smashed through the sliding glass doors but Nel blocked the flying object with her Hierro enhanced skin, not getting a scratch on her. Before anyone could blink, Ichigo and Momo had shed their bodies and were in their Soul Reaper form.

Before the dust could settle however the blond and red blur shot straight at Ichigo and pinned him to the refrigerator. Ichigo blinked in disbelief of who it was.

"H-H-H-Hiyori! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING SNAGGLETOOTH?!" Ichigo asked angrily before getting a slipper slap across the face.

"You're coming with me dumbass!" Hiyori growled as she quickly dragged Ichigo out the broken door. Nel quickly rocketed after the two with full speed.

"What just happened?" Karin asked confused.

"I don't know but I would very much like to find out." Momo replied with a stunned expression.

* * *

**  
End Chapter 30.**

_Soul Reaper Illustrated Guide_

"Hey Uryu, I was wondering…" Renji said as a drop of sweat ran down his face, "…when did you realize that clothing design was your thing?"

"When I was young. I would alter the outfits for the stuffed animals I got when I was a child." Uryu replied as he ran a needle and thread through a strip of cloth.

"It's a good thing you've got steady hands. Otherwise you could stab yourself with those needles." Renji said.

"It comes with my father being a surgeon. I got his steady hands but medical work doesn't interest me that much. Besides, this helps me improve my grip on my arrows as well as improves my accuracy." Uryu replied.

"Okay then one more question." Renji said as Uryu stood up.

"There, all done. What's your question?" Uryu asked as the camera zoomed out to reveal Renji standing in a pink dress.

"WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE _**WOMEN'S**_ CLOTHING?!" Renji shouted angrily as Uryu sweat dropped.

_The End_


	31. Strange Alliances

"PUT ME DOWN SNAGGLETOOTH!!!" Ichigo shouted to Hiyori who carried him over her head through the air at high speeds.

"Will you shut up?! Man you're giving me a headache!" Hiyori yelled back at him.

"I would recommend it actually." Nel said as she ran up alongside of the Vizard.

"What the-?! Where did you come from?!" Hiyori asked confused. Nel however quickly drew Gamuza from its sheath but just as she was about to attack, she felt something pull her back by the hair unexpectedly.

"NELIEL!!! How've ya been?! Long time no see!!!" a semi-familiar and young voice asked as Nel suddenly whirled around with Gamuza ready to strike down whoever it was. She froze with widened eyes to see it was…

"Lilynette?! What are you doing here?!" Nel asked, dropping into a battle stance. Sure enough it was the scantily clad young Arrancar Fraccion to Stark the Primera Espada.

"Oh come on Neliel we're not here to fight you at all." Lilynette replied.

"We?" Nel asked confused as Lilynette pointed to the empty air on both sides of the former Terceira Espada in time for the Arrancar twins Loly and Menoly to suddenly Sonido in next to her.

"Hey Neliel." Menoly waved before getting elbowed by her sister in the ribs.

"What are you three doing here really?" Nel asked as Lilynette shrugged.

"You'll have to chase us to find out." Lilynette replied as she and the twins used Sonido to escape but Nel was hot on their trail.

She followed them to a seemingly abandoned warehouse on the far side of town and could feel an enormous level of spiritual pressure, but what made her stand in shock outside the doors was how familiar the spiritual pressure was. She finally mustered the courage to enter and as she did she saw Ichigo laying face down on the floor. He was picking himself up as Nel approached to help him.

"Nel? What happened?" Ichigo asked confused as Nel shrugged confused.

"What happened you ask, Ichigo?" Shinji asked as he casually emerged from the shadows along with all of the Visoreds, "Quite simple really. We wanted you to get reacquainted with some old friends of yours."

"What old friends?" Ichigo asked.

"These friends of course." Shinji replied. Without warning a sudden swarm of Arrancar Sonido'd into the room. But they weren't just any ordinary Arrancar, they were the Espada and Fraccion that had turned on Aizen after the Hogyoku was destroyed: Stark, Halibel, Ggio, Loly, Menoly, Lilynette, Apache, Mila-Rose, Sun-Sun, and Tesla. They each stood randomly amongst the Visoreds and with absolutely no indication of wanting to fly in and cut down Ichigo or the Visoreds in a bloody massacre.

"Neliel, it's been a while." Stark said with a lazy smile on his face.

"What's going on? Why are you all here?!" Nel asked worriedly. She was genuinely afraid of what might happen within those next few minutes.

"Neliel there is no reason for you or the young Soul Reaper next to you to be afraid of our presence. We are simply here to talk." Halibel said calmly.

"Talk HELL! I want a crack at the bastard Soul Reaper!!!" An all too familiar voice shouted from the darkness. Ichigo instinctively raised Zangetsu just as a pair of Hierro enhanced fists came flying at him. However nothing hit Ichigo or Zangetsu because of Hiyori, Lilynette, Loly, and Menoly's sudden interference.

"What the hell?! GRIMMJOW?!" Ichigo shouted in disbelief as he saw the former Sexta Espada before him but pinned underneath the respective Zanpakuto of the four young women.

"Get back to where you were Freak face!" Hiyori ordered as Grimmjow leapt to his feet in an outrage.

"I'll Cero you into next week missy!" Grimmjow threatened before Hiyori leapt up and kicked him in the face with both feet.

"Tell it to someone who cares Jabber jaw!" Hiyori growled as Grimmjow growled angrily in frustration.

"It's Jaegerjaquez! GRIMMJOW JAEGERJAQUEZ!!!" Grimmjow yelled before getting hit by a powerful Kido spell that paralyzed him.

"That should hold you for a while." Hachi said calmly as the four young women hauled the belligerent Espada away.

"I am so totally confused." Ichigo whimpered.

"Imagine the shock we got yesterday when they all just suddenly showed up on our doorstep." Shinji said with a shrug.

"Why are you all here? I thought you were all in Los Noches?" Nel asked her fellow Arrancar.

"Los Noches is a complete wreck thanks to you two and those other kids trying to rescue that Inoue girl." Loly grumbled.

"After much discussion we figured that Hueco Mundo was no place for us anymore. We want to learn more about the humans. So we came here and sought out the closest thing to an Arrancar but on the Soul Reaper side of the spectrum. Our search brought us to the Visoreds." Stark explained.

"We also want to eliminate Aizen too." Grimmjow said as he appeared next to Stark and Halibel.

"Why? I thought you would want to help the guy who created you?" Ichigo asked as Grimmjow mumbled obscenities under his breath towards the young Deputy Soul Reaper.

"That was our first inclination but after much thought we realized that it would be more detrimental towards us if we helped him." Halibel said from behind her tall collar.

"Why?" Ichigo asked confused but Nel caught on quickly.

"You realized what I did. That if Aizen succeeded in his plans that he would inevitably turn on us and destroy us. You realized he would also render the world devoid of all human souls and no human souls means two things to us. No additional hollows and nothing to eat either. We would never recover; we would be a declining race." Nel explained as the other three Espada nodded in agreement.

"You always were a smart one Neliel." Halibel complemented.

"We also decided that trying to fight the Soul Society and the Soul Reapers would be completely pointless. We've no reason to fight as you would say. We have nothing to gain and everything to lose by trying to attack the Soul Reapers, which is why we agreed to the peace pact. Part of that agreement is that we never consume a human soul. We've had our share of the lesser Hollows however." Stark added.

"So you're seriously here to learn more about humans?" Ichigo asked as the Arrancar all nodded.

"Then why drag me here?" Ichigo asked.

"You and Neliel share a unique bond…a bond of friendship that cannot be denied. We are fully aware of Neliel's oath to protect you. To bring such an oath from an Arrancar towards a Soul Reaper is most definitely unique. We wanted to see it for ourselves." Stark replied.

"Neliel is among the last remaining Espada. There are now only four Espada but we each knew her before Nnoitra committed what we have decided to be a despicable crime that resulted in Neliel's removal from the Espada. Ripping the masks off of her two Fraccion and using such a sneaky method to reduce her to such a weak state is a tasteless and cowardly tactic." Halibel added.

"And so we give you the benefit of the doubt. We aren't exactly the vengeance driven type." Grimmjow said before getting annoyed glares from practically every one of the Arrancar.

"What?" he asked confused.

"You're forgetting what you did to Luppi when you got your arm reattached." Lilynette grumbled.

"Oh that's right. Heh my bad." Grimmjow chuckled.

"So what's your plan exactly?" Ichigo asked.

"Simple. The Visoreds have offered to help us learn to live peacefully among humans in exchange that we not eat a single living soul with the exception of Hollows." Grimmjow said as Ichigo turned to glare at Shinji.

"And why are you guys helping them?" Ichigo asked as Shinji chuckled and walked out in midair down to Ichigo's level on the ground floor.

"Why not? You and I, and all the Visoreds in general are Soul Reapers who gained Hollow abilities, while the Arrancar are just the opposite. They're hollows with Soul Reaper abilities. It's a simple case of opposites attract. Besides we have something in common with each other. We both were betrayed by Sosuke Aizen and essentially abandoned by our once allies. The Arrancar fought a bloody civil war between each other after the Hogyoku was destroyed and Aizen escaped. Two of the Espada refused to side with them so they were killed. Barragan Luisenbarn and Yammy Rialgo along with all but one of Barragan's Fraccion were the most notable ones killed." Shinji explained.

"Yeah now Ggio and Tesla are my Fraccion now. Ever since you and your other Soul Reaper friends wiped out my original Fraccion, I've had no one to push around." Grimmjow said with a satisfied grin.

"He doesn't push us around as much as he'd want to. He knows we can still kick his-." "SHUT UP!" Ggio attempted to explain but was interrupted.

"By the way Neliel. We wanted to try and rescue your former Fraccion but Barragan killed them both personally. We're sorry we couldn't rescue them." Stark said with a solemn face as Nel looked crushed by the news.

"Pesche…Dondochakka." Nel said breathlessly as tears built up in her eyes.

"I know it won't help but…do you want Loly and Menoly? They're pretty helpful at times." Halibel asked caringly. Loly looked like she was about to protest but Menoly silenced her by holding her Zanpakuto to her sister's throat with a look that dared her to argue with one of the Espada.

Nel however recovered for a moment to shake her head before breaking down again and dropping onto her knees in anguish. Ichigo instinctively knelt down next to her and placed a hand on her back to comfort her.

"Can we have a minute alone here?" Ichigo asked as Shinji, Stark, and Halibel nodded in agreement. The Visoreds and Arrancar proceeded to disappear into the shadows, leaving only Ichigo and Nel visible within the warehouse.

* * *

**  
Later…**

Nel and Ichigo were still in the front half of the warehouse and the Arrancar and Vizard hosts were each relaxing with their own method of entertainment.

Stark was asleep on a pile of pillows, Halibel and Sun-Sun were flipping through some of Lisa's magazines with intrigue as Lisa did the same, Hachi was meditating peacefully, Tesla and Kensei were playing a game of chess, Grimmjow, Lilynette, Loly, Menoly, Hiyori, Apache, Mila-Rose, Ggio, Love, Mashiro, Rose, and Shinji were crowded around the television as they watched a soccer match with great interest.

"Oh now this is quite an interesting sport. Watching grown men beating the crap out of each other…now this is entertainment you couldn't buy in Hueco Mundo." Mila-Rose commented with an excited grin.

"I'm trying to decide which is better. This or watching Charlotte Cuuhlhourne get vaporized by Halibel's Cero during the uprising. Ha that I could watch time and time again." Grimmjow said with a sinister grin.

"That was pretty good actually. The freaking perv always made me want to retch." Apache replied.

"I wish I had seen it, but noooooooo. Stark over there decided that he needed to use his Resurreccion and that means I become a gun…A GUN!!!" Lilynette grumbled.

"You become a gun?" Rose asked curiously.

"Ugh long story." Lilynette replied.

"Now how does one play this game? It looks fun actually." Loly asked.

"I'm sure we could find out once we learn how to blend in with the humans." Menoly replied.

"I think that Kisuke Urahara can make Gigai's for you. I remember seeing Nel in a Gigai just yesterday." Shinji said as the three young Arrancar girls looked at each other curiously.

"Sounds intriguing. Perhaps we should go see if he would make us Gigais?" Menoly suggested.

"I don't think he'd agree to that unless we could prove we're on his team now." Love said as Hiyori groaned.

"I'll talk him into it." She mumbled.

"I wonder. Does this game appear only inside this magic box?" Ggio asked curiously.

"You mean the TV? Not always. Sometimes you can find a field where there's a game going on." Shinji replied. The three young Arrancar girls looked at each other excitedly.

"We've got to get our Gigai's." Lilynette said with a grin.

"Hey maybe that friend of Neliel's can show us where this Urahara guy is." Menoly suggested.

"Oh that's not hard; just follow the stench of decaying brain cells and atrophied muscles." Hiyori replied.

"Don't listen to her. Urahara was her Captain before we became Visoreds." Shinji said. Unaware that Ichigo and a more recovered Nel was approaching.

"Are you alright Neliel?" Sun-Sun asked out of concern. Her question had caught the attention of all those present.

"I'm fine thank you." Nel replied quietly.

"I wasn't finished earlier. I have more questions." Ichigo said as half of the Arrancar on the couch groaned.

"Can it wait till after the game's over?" Grimmjow asked annoyed. His question was answered by Stark preparing a Cero blast aimed at the TV.

"I think not." Stark said with one opened eye as the TV was quickly turned off and the Cero dissipated.

"What are your questions Soul Reaper?" Halibel asked.

"Hang on. What's your name again?" Grimmjow asked as he got up from the couch and stormed over to Ichigo.

"Ichigo Kurosaki and don't you forget it, Grimmjow." Ichigo replied as he pointed at the Sexta Espada.

"Then what are your questions Ichigo Kurosaki?" Halibel asked again.

"Basically my last question is "what am I going to tell the other Soul Reapers that are here?" They're going to be very suspicious about this." Ichigo asked as the three Espada looked at each other and nodded.

"That's why we had you brought here. We know that they give both you and Neliel a degree of trust and that's why we want you to inform the others." Halibel replied.

"Great." Ichigo said despondently.

"If you'd like I can come along and convince them." Grimmjow asked with a grin which Nel quickly thwarted by a simple death glare.

"Thanks but that's something I can do myself." Ichigo said as Nel instinctively whipped out her notepad, flipped to a blank page and started writing down the names of all the defected Arrancar.

"Don't worry about them. If they want they can come here and we'll behave as cordial as we are now." Stark reassured with his eyes closed.

"Okay then. I guess that means we'll be heading back now." Ichigo said as he and Nel turned to leave.

"Hey Neliel! Ya sure you don't want a pair of new Fraccion? Or even one?" Menoly asked as Nel paused, turned towards the twin and shook her head.

"I'm sure. I'll be fine on my own." Nel replied as she followed after Ichigo.

"Now that he's gone, can we go get our Gigai's now?" Lilynette asked impatiently.

"(Sigh) You're not going to stop till you get Gigai's aren't you?" Shinji asked as Stark's Fraccion crossed her arms with an impatient glare.

"Oh Stark!" she said in a singsong voice.

"Lilynette, be patient you'll get a Gigai eventually." Stark replied as he rolled over, facing away from his whining Fraccion.

"Actually I wouldn't mind getting my Gigai about now anyway." Grimmjow commented.

"Then let's get down to Urahara shop as fast as we can so the Soul Reapers don't see us." Kensei said as he stood up from his and Tesla's chess game (which was stalemated at the moment) and headed for the door with the Arrancar close after him.

* * *

**  
Back at the Kurosaki Clinic…**

"And you say she was wearing red gym clothes?" Toshiro asked curiously as Karin nodded. He and the other Soul Reapers, along with Chad, Orihime, Tatsuki, and Uryu, had hurried over to the Clinic when Rukia alerted them to the sudden break in by Hiyori earlier.

"Yeah she just busted in here, sending Nel into the wall and dragging Ichigo with her. Ichigo acted like he knew her." Karin replied.

"Curious. It matches the description of one of the Visoreds that assisted us at the Spirit Hunter taping." Toshiro said as he scratched his chin.

"Well either way, Jinta, Uluru, you, Miss Yoruichi, and I need to show Yuzu how to play soccer so that we don't get clobbered by those fools from yesterday." Karin said as Toshiro sighed.

"I'm afraid that will have to wait. This sudden development requires my immediate attention. But don't let me stop you and the others from teaching her. You might also consider asking Kisuke Urahara to see if you could borrow the Tenshintai so that perhaps Hekireki Megami can provide some assistance as well. Her primary teaching method for your Bankai is in the form of a soccer match so perhaps you can try and achieve Bankai as Yuzu learns to play." Toshiro suggested.

"Not a bad idea Toshiro. Thanks." Karin said as she and Yuzu headed for the door.

"Hey, mind if I go with you. I know a thing or two about soccer so I may be of some help. Besides I may be able to help refine my skills with my fire moves." Tatsuki said as Yuzu smiled and nodded.

"Sure." Yuzu replied.

"We better head to Urahara shop to get some stuff to help." Karin said as they headed out the door.

A few seconds later, Ichigo and Nel arrived via flash step and Sonido respectively.

"We're back." Ichigo said casually.

"**YOU'RE LATE!!!" **Isshin shouted as he flew in with a kick aimed at Ichigo's jaw but Nel blocked the blow with only her Hierro enhanced hand.

"Thanks." Ichigo said before getting a mean left hook from Rukia of all people.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Rukia asked angrily.

"DAMN IT WILL PEOPLE STOP TRYING TO KILL ME ALREADY?! SHEESH!" Ichigo asked.

"**QUIET!!!" **Uryu shouted in frustration. Everyone complied instantly and turned to Uryu with a surprised expression.

"I have a headache this morning and the last thing I need is a migraine." Uryu grumbled.

"Ichigo if you would please explain what happened to you earlier. Was that one of the Visoreds that took you?" Toshiro interrogated as Ichigo sighed and nodded.

"Yeah that was Hiyori. She's one of the Visoreds. But what she wanted is something that you're not going to believe when we tell you." Ichigo said as the group gathered around.

"Well?" Rukia asked as Ichigo and Nel began their explanation.

* * *

**  
End Chapter 31.**

For the sake of continuity I'm not going to use the newer names of the Espada (e.g. Starrk, and Harribel) but I will add Halibel's new first name, Tia.

_**Author's request:**_If anyone of you knows how to translate and properly write in Japanese then please contact me (PM is preferred). I am having difficulty with writing the name of Karin's Bankai in the correct syntax and I like to be accurate in my translations. So if you know of a website that can translate English phrases to Japanese (without the Kanji translation) or can translate it yourself then please contact me. Proper credit will be given at the end of the chapter where the translated phrase appears. Thank you.

_Soul Reaper Illustrated Guide…Golden!_

In the Soul Society, Kaichou was filling out paperwork in her office at the Squad Five Barracks. Just then Jushiro stuck his head inside with an uncharacteristic smile.

"Kaichou, I was wondering if I might have a word." Jushiro said as he entered with his hands behind his back.

"I always have time for more than just one word with you Jushiro. What do you need?" Kaichou asked as she immediately devoted her attention to the thirteenth division captain.

"Well I was wondering if well…uh…oh how do I put this?" Jushiro stuttered as he pulled a small white box out from behind him. Kaichou fell silent instantly.

"Jushiro? Is that what I think it is?!" Kaichou asked shakily with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Uh…yes?" Jushiro replied, totally clueless.

"Oh JUSHIRO!!!" Kaichou squealed as she threw her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Uh…" Jushiro said, now totally stunned.

"Oh Jushiro! I do! I DO! (Sigh) It's a dream come true." Kaichou said with a dreamy expression as she snatched the box from his hand and opened it. She then froze in confusion as she saw the contents. It was a chocolate candy shaped like Byakuya Kuchiki's Seaweed Ambassador.

"Byakuya's having trouble selling them and I agreed to help him sell them and I think you might have gotten the wrong idea." Jushiro said as Kaichou sweat dropped but quickly regained her composure.

"(Ahem) Thank you Jushiro I'll be getting back to work now, and I will be sure to ask the people in my squad if they're interested. Thanks for dropping by." Kaichou said casually. Jushiro just smiled innocently as he closed the door. As soon as the door closed however, a strange sound that sounded eerily like someone smacking their face with a thick book repeatedly was heard coming from inside Kaichou's office.

_End_


	32. Memories Part 2

In the Soul Society, Kaichou was standing in the middle of the room with all the old photos of the Kurosaki clan. Kaichou was looking particularly at the photo of her, Isshin, Retsu, Jushiro, and Shunsui from their Academy days. Only in the picture, Retsu was wearing a full Soul Reaper Kimono.

She smirked as she glanced towards the door as she sensed the sudden appearance of a massive but familiar spiritual pressure approaching her location.

"Zaraki, stealth is not your forte." Kaichou said moments before Kenpachi flew in with his Zanpakuto drawn, but Kaichou was faster and had blocked with Hensen Tatsujin.

"As I recall. We still have a fight to finish." Kenpachi said with his trademark grin.

"Not really. As I recall, I surrendered thus ending the fight in a draw and with honor." Kaichou said with a smirk.

"Then let's have a rematch. You and me." Kenpachi challenged as Kaichou rolled her eyes.

"Zaraki you can't call a rematch for a fight that you win. It just isn't done." Kaichou said but Kenpachi didn't give up.

"I want to see what your strength is like since returning to the Soul Society after one hundred and ten years of exile. I want to see if you've got what it takes to bring down the tough foes. I want to see what you're made of nowadays. So do you have the guts to face me or are you just as stuck up as all the other nobles?" Kenpachi asked as Kaichou smirked. She did love a challenge.

"Okay you've got a deal Zaraki. Rematch on Sokyoku hill this afternoon. But the fight will not be to the death. Understood?" Kaichou said as Zaraki grinned even wider.

"Perfect. I'll see you there and don't back out." Kenpachi said as he sheathed his Zanpakuto and headed out with the grin on his face. Kaichou immediately rolled her eyes as soon as he left.

"Wonderful." Kaichou grumbled sarcastically as she plopped down on the floor and began to meditate.

"You just made Kenny very happy." Yachiru said as she popped up from a trap door in the floor.

"What the-?! How did you do that?" Kaichou asked in disbelief as the pink haired lieutenant smiled and leapt out of the tunnel.

"I made secret tunnels under your mansion like I did Byakuya's." Yachiru replied as Kaichou smirked and proceeded to chuckle.

"Oh geez. You are just precious." Kaichou said as Yachiru plopped down on the floor next to her.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for your fight with Kenny?" Yachiru asked curiously.

"I suppose I should be but I'd rather take a stroll down memory lane. That's what I do when I come to this room." Kaichou explained as Yachiru cocked her head to one side curiously.

"What'cha thinking about?" Yachiru asked curiously as Kaichou smirked at the young Lieutenant. She then reached forward and grabbed the photo from earlier.

"Who do you recognize in this picture?" Kaichou asked as Yachiru looked at the photo and giggled.

"I see Pasty (Ukitake), Kissy (Kyoraku), Uno (Unohana), and I think that's Ichi's sister Thunder." Yachiru replied as Kaichou mussed her hair playfully.

"Close. That girl there is actually me, back when I was very young." Kaichou said as Yachiru's eyes widened. She then looked back and forth between Kaichou and the photo several times.

"No way." Yachiru replied as Kaichou chuckled.

"Way. I was young and foolish then. Want me to tell you about it?" Kaichou asked as Yachiru nodded eagerly.

"Well let's see. After the academy I was immediately assigned to squad ten and my brother was assigned to squad eleven. Now you know Ichigo's father right? The one with the scythe shaped Zanpakuto?" Kaichou asked as Yachiru nodded.

"Well Ukitake and Kyoraku got assigned to the very squads that they're now Captains of. I remember when I first arrived in the squad ten barracks…"

* * *

**  
Flashback…  
396 years ago...  
Squad Ten Barracks…**

A fourteen year old Kaichou, wearing the black kimono of the Soul Reaper for the first time in her life, stood frozen outside the barracks. She nervously walked inside with her faithful Zanpakuto, Hensen Tatsujin, on her back like Toshiro Hitsugaya would wear his Zanpakuto many years later. As she entered, she received curious glares from her new squad mates.

"Since when do kids get to come in here unattended?" one of the squad members asked.

"Hey, just because look young doesn't mean I can't handle myself." Kaichou replied with an annoyed glare.

"Uh huh. Sure." The same squad member from earlier said as he walked up to her. He towered over her, naturally. He then reached down and picked her up by the collar on her kimono and raised her to his face so they were looking eye-to-eye at each other.

"What's your name kid?" the squad member asked darkly. Before she could answer, a thin feminine hand was placed on the squad member's shoulder. The very touch, made the man shudder.

"That is no way to greet our newest member." A woman's voice said. The woman then entered into the light. She was a beautiful woman with long flowing silver hair with crystal blue eyes. On her kimono sleeve was the Lieutenant's sash for the tenth squad.

"Lieutenant!" the man yelped as he abruptly dropped Kaichou onto the floor but she retaliated with a swift kick to the left shin. The man immediately started hopping around on one foot as he cradled his injured shin.

"Consider yourself lucky that I didn't use my Zanpakuto." Kaichou threatened.

"Kaichou Kurosaki, I am Lieutenant On Ji Ta. I am the lieutenant of Squad ten. Captain Suzunami is waiting to speak with you." The lieutenant greeted as Kaichou bowed humbly. All around them, the squad members stared at Kaichou in surprise at the mention of her last name.

"It is an honor to meet you Lieutenant." Kaichou said as On Ji Ta smiled.

"It would be rude of you to ignore the Captain's request." On Ji Ta said as Kaichou nodded and followed the lieutenant into the Captain's office. Once inside she saw the Captain sitting at his desk, looking over some papers. He had dark red hair with it parted down the middle and one stray bang on the left side of his face. He then turned towards Kaichou with a serious expression.

"Kaichou Kurosaki, correct?" the Captain asked as Kaichou nodded. The captain then held up a file in his hand.

"Do you know what this is?" he asked as Kaichou gulped nervously.

"My file? Sir?" Kaichou asked meekly.

"Yes it is. While exemplary, only one demerit in the academy but I'm told that it was trivial. But I'm here to tell you right now that if you're expecting to make it in this squad simply by the fact you're the new clan head of the Kurosaki clan, then you are surely mistaken. Humility, skill, and trust, will get you five times further." The Captain said as Kaichou nodded understandingly.

"Yes Captain. I understand." Kaichou replied with a bow. The Captain finally smiled with a caring expression.

"Good. Now your instructors at the academy recommended you for a seated position due to your performance. You scored high in your intellect and strategy tests, and you were third in your Kido class. I will take their recommendation under advisement, but I will decide whether or not you become a seated officer." The Captain said as Kaichou nodded again understandingly.

"Thank you sir." Kaichou replied.

"Good, now where are my manners? I am Captain Seigen Suzunami, Captain of squad ten. And I would like to be the first to welcome you into the ranks of the Soul Reapers." The Captain said as he stood up and bowed to Kaichou who bowed in return.

"It is an honor sir." Kaichou replied.

"You're dismissed for the day. I suggest you prepare for tomorrow, because new members of squad ten must prove themselves in combat and tomorrow is your test." Captain Suzunami said as Kaichou nodded and bowed again before turning and leaving.

…

"The next day was definitely a test. I had to go up against every member of the squad, one by one, in a one on one fight. The second one of my opponents was knocked out the next would leap in and attack. I made it all the way through to the fourth seat but exhaustion and blood loss took its toll and I fainted before I could even raise my Zanpakuto at my opponent. I woke up in the squad four med center being treated by a good friend of mine."

…

In the squad four med center, with bandages wrapped around her head, arms, legs, and most of her body, Kaichou moaned as she managed to open her eyes slowly.

"Easy now Kaichou, you're in no condition to move." Retsu said caringly as Kaichou cracked a smirk.

"Retsu. I somehow knew you would be the next person I'd see." Kaichou whispered.

"You took quite a beating. But you'll be okay. My Captain and lieutenant both say that you will make a full recovery." Retsu said as Kaichou sighed with relief.

"Good." Kaichou said as she closed her eyes.

"Ah how's my newest squad member?" the familiar voice of Captain Suzunami asked.

"Captain Suzunami! She is recovering well. My Captain and Lieutenant say she will make a full recovery." Retsu said with a bow.

"Excellent. May I have a word with her?" Suzunami asked as Retsu nodded and bowed again before leaving.

"Hey Retsu. Come back later, okay." Kaichou said.

"I will Kaichou." Retsu said as she walked away.

"Retsu? I take it you know each other?" Suzunami asked as he sat down on a small stool next to her cot.

"Yes sir. We became friends in the academy." Kaichou said weakly.

"Save your strength and don't speak Kaichou. Let me do all the talking." Suzunami said as Kaichou complied.

"You may be wondering why I have those fights. Truth is I hold them for several reasons. First it helps the new members to gain respect from their comrades. Second it allows me to see how you react in combat. I have to say that this is the first time in a long time that I saw something that truly impressed me and that's saying a lot since I don't impress easily. Your behavior in battle was typical of a noble but you didn't put down your opponents, instead you encouraged them, told them of moves they could improve on and you took defeats in stride. Your Zanpakuto, Hensen Tatsujin, is unlike any I have ever seen. Shape shifting Zanpakutos are very unique and very rare. But it says a lot about the person wielding it. It means that you are forever changing and can adapt easily to new environments and new conditions. You have the potential to become more than just a simple Soul Reaper. I told you when we first met that it takes humility, skill, and trust to make it in squad ten. You exhibited all three of those qualities but in ways that more seasoned Soul Reapers do. You showed humility when you were injured and I even heard one of the other squad members apologize for cutting you. What really surprised me was when you told him that it was okay, that he was just doing his best and that he should work on his backswings to improve his skill. You showed skill by defeating every squad member up to the fourth seat. You probably would have made it to Lieutenant On Ji Ta and maybe even to me if your strength hadn't given out. But that is not anything to be ashamed of. To last that long is something to be proud of. You showed trust when you trusted in your skill and the skill of your opponent, as well as trusting that your opponents wouldn't inflict too much damage upon you. I believe that in the future, you will become a powerful yet very wise Soul Reaper. You may even reach the rank of Captain and I for one would be proud to have had served alongside of you." Suzunami said as Kaichou listened to every word.

"I leave you with this final piece of news. My fifth seat received transfer orders three days before you arrived and thus the fifth seat position is open. You will be taking his place." Suzunami said as Kaichou's eyes widened. Suzunami gave her a smile before standing up and walking out, leaving a stunned Kaichou behind.

…

I remained the fifth seat for a total of three years. During that time the men and women in the squad started calling me the "Black Haired Wrangler," as a joke at how I "wrangled" the position of fifth seat. I didn't care really, I kinda liked the nickname. Then something unexpected happened. I was on assignment to the world of the living with Lieutenant On Ji Ta and a group of other Soul Reapers to track down what Central 46 believed to be an Arrancar. Ironically enough it was right where Karakura Town was first being settled, though back then it was Karakura Village. I was acting as second in command of the hunting party and when we finally found the Arrancar, it attacked and killed half the hunting party, including the Lieutenant. Luckily Isshin, Jushiro, Shunsui, and Retsu were on the party as well and the five of us worked together with the remaining squad members to bring down the Arrancar. After we returned to the soul society, Captain Suzunami was understandably distraught by the loss of the Lieutenant. We all were distraught actually. She was a very kind and gentle soul and we all would miss her deeply. Then a few days after the tragedy, Captain Suzunami presented me with unexpected news…

…

**393 years ago…  
The Kurosaki Estate…**

It was evening as a seventeen-year-old Kaichou sat on the wooden porch, lost in thought gripping something in her hands. She then heard a whistling sound and it turned out to be Shunsui Kyoraku wearing the pink and flowery kimono with conical hat. He wasn't alone as Jushiro and Isshin each entered the estate grounds from the entryway.

"Hey look who's here." Shunsui said as Kaichou quickly hid the object in her sleeves and looked up at the approaching group. Shunsui had become the ninth seat in squad eight, Jushiro had made third seat in squad thirteen, and Isshin was one of three fourth seat members in squad eleven.

"**GOOD EVENING KAICHOU!!!"** Isshin shouted as he launched towards her but she simply used Hado number one, Sho, to knock him away and into the wall that surrounded the estate.

"Hado at this time of day? Something's got ya down." Shunsui said as Kaichou sighed.

"I got some…unexpected news today." Kaichou said reluctantly as she stared down at her feet.

"What sort of news?" Jushiro asked curiously as he sat down next to her on the porch.

"Are you pregnant?!" Isshin asked in mock-surprise but quickly was hit by a new little feature Kaichou had discovered on her Zanpakuto known as the Shinigami Chop.

"No you idiot. I'm fine…well physically at least." Kaichou mumbled.

"So why the long face?" Shunsui asked as he reclined in the grass with a long blade of grass in his mouth.

"Captain Suzunami told everyone who that we were getting a new Lieutenant. He said that it was going to be one of our own squad members." Kaichou replied.

"Did he say who?" Jushiro asked as Kaichou leaned against his shoulder.

"Yep." Kaichou replied reluctantly.

"Then who is it?" Jushiro asked as he gently stroked Kaichou's hair. She then sighed and pulled the object from her sleeve. It was the Squad Ten lieutenant's armband.

"Me." Kaichou said softly.

…

"After that I began working immediately under Captain Suzunami. For seven years I served under him, leading strike forces, making sure things were in order. By the end of those seven years, Isshin was still fourth seat in eleventh squad, Retsu was third seat in squad four, Shunsui was fifth in squad eight, and Jushiro was on the list of candidates for being promoted to Captain. It was a great time in each of our lives, but things were about to take a unique turn once again. We were sent to the world of the living again and an Adjuchas class Menos escaped from Hueco Mundo. Three Captains and their respective lieutenants were dispatched to face the Menos but only one Captain didn't survive. Captain Suzunami was consumed in a Cero by the Adjuchas. In a fit of rage I accidently unleashed my Bankai for the first time ever and slew the Adjuchas. I then hurried back to my Captain's side. He told me he was proud to have had me as his subordinate. He later died as we were taking him back to the Soul Society. My performance with achieving Bankai and being the highest ranking officer in Squad ten automatically made me a candidate for the position. I made Captain shortly after that by the recommendations of the other Captains. But upon my Captain's death, I realized that I had changed. My Bankai was an example of that change. I still remember being called to the meeting chambers…

…

**386 Years ago…  
Main Meeting Hall…**

A twenty four year old Lieutenant Kaichou Kurosaki, now with long black hair that reached the middle of her back slowly, quietly, and somberly entered the Main Meeting hall where General Yamamoto sat in his chair at the opposite wall with the two parallel rows of six Captains per row on either side of the center. She recognized each of the Captains, especially Captain Ginrei Kuchiki of the Kuchiki clan, one of the Kurosaki's fellow noble clans. Luckily the Kuchiki's and the Kurosaki's tended to get along well.

"Lieutenant Kaichou Kurosaki…" General Yamamoto started, "…Do you know why you have been summoned before us?"

"No sir. I do not." Kaichou replied, allowing some of her black hair to dangle down in front of her face. She quickly however swept it to the right side of her face.

"You have been summoned here so that we may inform you of the identity of Squad Ten's new Captain." Yamamoto answered.

"I will be honored to serve under whoever it is that will be Captain of Squad Ten. I will serve them just as well as I did under late Captain Suzunami." Kaichou said as she braced herself to face her new superior officer.

"That won't be necessary…Captain Kaichou Kurosaki. You received personal recommendations from six Captains as well as the approval of five of the remaining seven. By Soul Reaper law and tradition, that makes you a Captain in the Soul Reapers. Squad Ten awaits your commands." Yamamoto said as his lieutenant, at the time, approached with a rectangular wooden box with the squad ten insignia on it. The lieutenant opened the lid, revealing the squad ten Haori inside.

Captain Kuchiki removed the Haori from the box. The Lieutenant set the box on the floor and together with Captain Kuchiki, they placed the Haori on Kaichou's shoulders. After that, Kuchiki removed the Lieutenant's armband and handed it to Kaichou who grasped it in her hand.

"Welcome to the thirteen court guard squads, Captain Kaichou Kurosaki." Yamamoto said as Kaichou shook her head.

"With respect General. I refuse to answer to Kaichou Kurosaki anymore. The last few days have made me realize something." Kaichou said as Yamamoto arched a confused eyebrow.

"What have you realized?" he asked.

"I have thought long and hard about this General. The Kaichou Kurosaki we all know fell silent the second she first used Bankai. I emerged from within her. Granted Kaichou and I am the same person and I am of one mind, but there is another side that I cannot control. I must learn to control this side and the only way I can do that is to abandon the name Kaichou Kurosaki and embrace a new name. From this day forward, I will be known…as the Black Wrangler." Kaichou said as Yamamoto and the other Captains stood in silent understanding. They had seen or heard of what her Bankai was like and they knew why she was doing what she did.

* * *

**  
End Flashback…**

"So that's how you became known as Blackie?" Yachiru asked as Kaichou smiled and nodded.

"It was a long time ago. So long ago." Kaichou replied as she looked around the room. Her eyes then settled on an old Tenth Squad Haori draped with the back turned towards the middle of the room on a simple wooden stand with a t-bar top for the sleeves to rest in.

"So why do you walk down memory lane when in here?" Yachiru asked as Kaichou smiled again.

"This room has great significance to me. This was my father's room. It's where he passed away. I keep these memories of mine and Isshin's past in here as sort of a testament to my father's last wishes, his last wish for me and Isshin to become Soul Reapers. I pay my respects to him this way, by putting all these mementoes in this room so that if he's watching, then hopefully he's smiling from ear to ear at what Isshin and I have accomplished." Kaichou replied as she ran a hand over the tenth squad Haori.

"Hey it's almost afternoon, don't ya think you should go get ready for your fight with Kenny?" Yachiru asked as Kaichou nodded and headed to her room. She emerged a moment later in traditional Soul Reaper kimono with the Squad five Haori. Her hair wasn't even being held up in the usual ponytail or covered by her usual Stetson and she had even switched to the tabi socks and sandals of the regular Soul Reaper uniform.

"Come on Yachiru, let's go." Kaichou said as the young Lieutenant leapt onto her shoulder before Kaichou flash stepped into the air.

* * *

**  
End Chapter 32…**

Next up, the continuation with "Return of the Arrancar" Arc. I've decided that, like the series, my fic has story arcs in it too. Here's a list of the arcs.  
Chapters 1-10 - "The Black Wrangler" arc.  
Chapters 11-26 - "The Soul Reaper Academy" arc.  
And Chapters 27- the present - "Return of the Arrancar" arc.  
Hope ya don't mind this little decision.

Oh and I do not own Captain Seigen Suzunami. He is from the game "Bleach: The 3rd Phantom." I do own Lieutenant On Ji Ta however.


	33. Strange New Friendships

At Urahara's Shop, the Visoreds and the Arrancar were standing outside as they spoke to a disbelieving Kisuke Urahara. Tessai was in equal disbelief as Shinji, Stark, Halibel, and Grimmjow explained the situation.

"All we really need are Gigai's for the Arrancar. We will gladly pay you for your services." Shinji explained.

"Well…uh. Gigai's aren't that difficult to make, but that's usually when making a physical copy of the soul that's to inhabit it. Making the cosmetic changes such as hiding the mask fragments and removing the facial markings will take a bit longer. But hey I've got all day. Step into the basement area here and I'll set to work. I'll start with the younger crowd first." Urahara said as the Arrancar peacefully entered the shop and headed for the basement.

"Good thing that Jinta and Uluru weren't here to see them." Tessai said as Kisuke nodded in agreement.

"Yoruichi wouldn't be happy about it either. Hopefully Ichigo managed to tell the others and maybe they will inform the Soul Society." Kisuke said.

"We're going to be getting some additional supplies while you're dealing with their Gigai's so tell them we'll meet them back at home." Shinji said as the Kisuke started fanning himself slowly.

"Take all the time you need my friend." Kisuke said in his usual lazy manner as the Visoreds instantly flash stepped away.

Meanwhile down in the basement, the Arrancar were gathered around the three former Espada.

"Alright we've been talking and we've decided on some basic rules to follow so that the Soul Reapers don't find reason to suddenly come after us." Stark started.

"These rules are for everyone; even we Espada must follow them." Halibel added.

"And those who break them will be hit by a Cero, the likes of which they've never seen or felt before!" Grimmjow added, causing the entire group to whimper and step back a bit in fear.

"Rule one: Do all within your power to protect all humans and their souls from Hollows." Stark said.

"Rule two: If you find a whole soul, call for a Soul Reaper via one of these devices known as Soul Pagers. Protecting the Wholes from other Hollows applies to the first rule." Halibel explained as she held up a soul pager with the number three on the cover.

"Rule three: Do what you can to assist the Soul Reapers when they confront a Hollow. We're trying to prove that we're not worth their time killing and that we can be useful even though we are just a bunch of super powerful Hollows." Grimmjow added.

"Rule four: Remain in your Gigai unless following one of the three previous rules. Don't just run around like we are now." Halibel added.

"The fifth and most important rule is failure to comply with the first three…well you remember what Grimmjow said." Stark said as the group murmured amongst themselves.

"Okay we've got the first three Gigai ready. So if the charming three young girls would please climb up the ladder, they'll be ready to go." Kisuke's voice echoed down from the opening above. Lilynette, Loly, and Menoly shrugged and started climbing up.

"Lilynette!" Stark called up after his Fraccion, "Don't go far."

"The same goes for you two troublemakers as well." Grimmjow growled up to Loly and Menoly.

"Shove it in your hole Grimmjow! And I don't mean Hollow or Pie hole!" Loly taunted back.

"WHY I OUGHTA!!!" Grimmjow shouted back up angrily.

As soon as the three were out of the hole in the floor, they quickly put the covering back over it and sat down on top of the covering.

"You may want to brace yourselves." Lilynette said.

"Yeah Grimmjow is probably about to blow his corker." Menoly added. Without warning an explosion was heard down below and the covering rattled a bit. Smoke was even coming up from beneath it.

"I think he's just lost it." Loly said smugly before Menoly slapped her across the face.

"Well you're the one who insulted him!" Menoly growled.

"I'm going to go back down, grab Stark so we can release on both of you if you don't QUIT ARGUEING!!!" Lilynette threatened as Tessai approached with the Gigai's.

"Uh why don't the three of you try your Gigai's out first before there are any more Cero blasts or releases of Zanpakutos?" Kisuke suggested as the three Arrancar nodded in agreement.

* * *

**  
Meanwhile…**

"So what are we getting at Urahara shop anyway?" Yuzu asked curiously.

"Band-Aids, ointment for scratches, bottled water, and I was thinking maybe even a snack." Karin replied with her soccer ball slung over her back in a carrying net.

"Nice thinking ahead. I was going to suggest the same thing." Tatsuki said as they rounded a corner and saw Uluru running away from Jinta. Karin immediately leapt forward and kicked Jinta in the face for his trouble.

"OW!!! HEY WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!!!" Jinta growled.

"Do you really want to test me especially when I've got a Zanpakuto that I'm just itching to unleash on you?!" Karin asked as Jinta grumbled in surrender. He knew there was no facing an actual Soul Reaper, even if she was just a field trainee.

"So where's Miss Yoruichi?" Yuzu asked.

"Eh she's off somewhere. Not quite sure where." Jinta replied.

"Mr. Urahara said we could have the day off when I told him about the soccer game on Monday." Uluru added.

"Oh good." Yuzu said with a smile.

"Well we still need some supplies just in case and Urahara's is the closest place here so let's head on over there." Tatsuki suggested as they headed off towards the Urahara shop.

Back in the shop the three young female Arrancar's were getting a feel for their new Gigais. Lilynette was wearing a simple white t-shirt with the numbers "1 1/2" on the left sleeve and back, hip hugging blue jean shorts along with a pair of red sneakers with white socks that ran all the way up to her thighs. She also had a pair of light blue sleeve-like gloves running from her wrists all the way to past her elbow like her regular Arrancar attire.

Loly was wearing a pink tank top with horizontal white stripes and a pair of baggy white khaki shorts that went down to the knees along with a pair of white tennis shoes and neck less socks.

Menoly was wearing white polo shirt with baggy black khakis and black tennis shoes only with white knee socks.

"So? How do they fit?" Urahara asked as he fanned himself from his usual position atop the small podium.

"Not bad. It feels strange to have a full head of hair though." Lilynette said as she ran a hand through her pale green hair.

"Says you." Loly retorted.

"You are so lucky I can't use Cero in this form Loly because I would so use it on you right now." Lilynette growled towards the Numeros.

"Just so you know, I've included these gloves with your Gigais. Simply put them on and press the skull symbol anywhere on your body to separate your soul from your Gigai." Kisuke explained as the three pulled the gloves from their pockets and nodded understandingly. Just then they heard voices coming from outside the closed doors to the shop.

"Uh-oh." Tessai said. The three quickly stuffed the gloves back in their pockets just before the doors opened to reveal Yuzu, Karin, Jinta, Uluru, and Tatsuki.

"Hi Mr. Urahara, we're here to pick up some supplies before practice." Yuzu greeted friendlily.

"Uh, sure thing Yuzu, go right ahead." Kisuke said with his usual friendly attitude.

"We'll be just a second…hey who are you three?" Karin asked curiously as she spotted the three girls.

"Uh we're new in town and we were uh…asking directions." Lilynette asked nervously. She could tell Karin and Yuzu both had pretty high Spiritual pressure; almost enough that they could be mistaken for Soul Reapers so she played it cool and the Numeros twins were being deathly silent.

"You're new in town eh? Where you from?" Karin asked. Mentally the three were panicking since they knew nothing of the geography around there.

"Oh these fine young women are from Tokyo." Kisuke answered for them.

"Cool." Karin said as Yuzu and Jinta approached with two bags full of medical supplies, bottled water, and some snacks for later.

"Here we go. This is everything." Yuzu said as Kisuke rang them up.

"Looks like you three are going to be ready for anything." Kisuke said with a smile.

"Well we're supposed to be teaching Yuzu how to play soccer so we can stomp a bunch of punk kids at the school who think that they run the place." Jinta explained. However the word Soccer immediately caused light bulbs to light up inside the three girl's minds.

"Hey you mind if the three of us tag along?" Menoly asked eagerly.

"Yeah we've been cramped up for hours in that-OUCH!" Loly added before getting an elbow to the nose from Lilynette.

"What my colleague is trying to say is that we've been cramped together for the longest time and could use a stretch. And since you like soccer well…we were kinda wondering if you could show us how to play too?" Lilynette asked pleadingly.

"I dunno. There's something funny about you three." Karin pondered as the three gave their best innocent looks while they sweated buckets.

"Oh come on Karin, don't be so rude. They are from out of town after all. We should be nice to them and at least show them around town. At least maybe then it will give Toshiro time to join us." Yuzu suggested as Karin shrugged.

"Okay fine. What are your names by the way?" Karin asked.

"Lilynette. These two are Loly and her sister Menoly." Lilynette introduced.

"Karin. This is my sister Yuzu. That's Uluru, that's Tatsuki, and the red haired idiot here is Jinta." Karin introduced.

"HEY!" Jinta growled.

"Come on, the soccer field isn't far from here." Tatsuki said as they headed out the door.

"Oh this doesn't sound like it's going to end well." Kisuke whimpered.

"What happens if Captain Hitsugaya finds out…or worse, what if Ichigo finds out?" Tessai asked.

"You mean if they find out?" Kisuke asked.

"I think they're going to find out eventually." Tessai replied as Kisuke sighed and shook his head.

"No-no, you're supposed to reply with "If? If is good." Kisuke said as Tessai sighed despairingly.

"You've been watching too much Disney." Tessai said as he headed back to prepare the next round of Gigai's.

* * *

**  
Back at the Kurosaki clinic…**

"They're **WHAT?!?!**" Toshiro shouted in disbelief.

"Yeah that's what I thought his reaction would be." Nel mumbled.

"The Visoreds are harboring the former Espada and their Fraccion." Ichigo repeated.

"How many of them?!" Toshiro asked impatiently as Nel handed him the page from her notepad with the names of the Arrancar.

"The only one that we should really be worried about at all is Grimmjow and that's simply because he enjoys fighting to some extent." Nel replied.

"He'd probably fit in perfectly in squad eleven." Ichigo mumbled as Ikkaku and Yumichika gave each other an eager look.

"Well then let's see if he really is squad eleven material!" Ikkaku said with a huge grin as he drew his Zanpakuto.

"Cool your jets. There's no reason to go tearing off right away. If what Ichigo and Nel said is true then we don't really have anything to worry about." Isshin said in his Soul Reaper form.

"But if they were lying then we will definitely have a problem." Toshiro said.

"Then we should find them and ask them ourselves as fast as possible." Momo said as Toshiro nodded in agreement.

"Yes, we should. But unfortunately we're going to have to find Yuzu, Karin, and Tatsuki first and apprise them of the situation." Nemu said as the room fell eerily silent.

"The soccer field! That's where they are or at least should be right now!" Toshiro exclaimed as he and the others raced out the still broken door. Each of them was in their soul reaper forms except for Uryu, Chad, and Orihime for obvious reasons.

"Orihime! Nel! I'm going to rely on you two to identify any Arrancar present by their Reiatsu before we get there!" Toshiro shouted as they ran.

"What if they're really on our side like Ichigo and Nel said?!" Orihime asked.

"Then we won't have a reason to fight them." Toshiro replied.

"Orihime's right, we should give them the benefit of the doubt." Isshin agreed.

"And we will, once we have an opportunity to speak with all of them!" Toshiro replied as they continued on towards the soccer field.

* * *

**  
On the Soccer field…**

Practice had started simply with trying to kick the ball into the goal. Karin had been a bit loath to do so since her experience with Heki the night before. The Arrancar's proved themselves to be quite well skilled at the game; having already watched several games prior to Ichigo's kidnapping by Hiyori and already had a good grasp of the rules.

"You three are pretty good. You know we could use you three on our team for our game on Monday." Yuzu suggested as the three Arrancar women looked intrigued and quickly dropped into a huddle between the three.

"Okay my suggestion. We do it!" Loly said with a crazed expression.

"I don't know. You sense that spiritual pressure? Even at a resting level they're pretty powerful. We would be wise to just observe from a distance." Lilynette suggested.

"Oh for crying out loud, just because you're the Primera's Fraccion doesn't mean that you outrank us and can order us around." Loly argued.

"Oh you wanna roll blockhead?! Your hole must be where your brain should be?!" Lilynette taunted with a grin as Loly's eye twitched.

"Oh is that how you're gonna be about it eh?! Fine well let's just settle this right now! Cero at ten paces, last one standing wins." Loly challenged.

"Cero?! Oh come on you two knock it off!" Menoly pleaded.

"Well which then? Bala punches at two paces?" Lilynette asked.

"Or Resurreccion at twenty?" Loly asked.

"You know I don't have one of my own!" Lilynette growled.

"Why do you think I suggested it?" Loly asked with a smug grin. Suddenly a soccer ball flew in and bounced off of the two's heads for a second before dropping to the ground.

"What are you three arguing about?" Karin asked confused. Fortunately for the three Arrancar she had never heard of the Arrancar's abilities except for Sonido that she had seen Nel using before.

"Oh just an old rivalry these two have had for years." Menoly replied.

"Can we just play already?!" Jinta whined.

"Yeah come on let's get some more practice time in before-…" Karin said but suddenly froze as she and the others felt the sudden presence of a Hollow. However they could all tell that it was more than any ordinary hollow.

"Uh oh." Lilynette said as they reached for their gloves just in case. Unfortunately they saw a massive black hole ripping open in the sky above them. They then saw a Gillian class Menos poke its head through.

"It's a Hollow." Karin said breathlessly. She had only seen one thing half the size of the Gillian and that was the Maison type LeBlanc that appeared several days ago.

"That's no ordinary Hollow, that's a Menos Grande." Jinta said as he and the others backed up in fear.

"You guys can see that thing?!" Menoly asked surprised.

"You can too?!" Yuzu asked, equally as surprised.

"We've got to do something you boneheads and we can't wait for the others to arrive. Remember the five rules." Lilynette said as they donned their gloves and Karin and Yuzu pulled out the Gikongan dispensers that Toshiro had given them the day before.

"Let us handle this, be warned that what you're going to see may be a bit surprising." Tatsuki said as her hands and arms burst into flames, leaving the clothes intact.

"We were about to say the same thing to you two actually." Loly said as Karin and Yuzu both popped a soul candy and shed their bodies.

"I KNEW IT! THEY ARE SOUL REAPERS!!!" Lilynette shrieked.

"Well they're actually field trainees." Uluru corrected as she referenced to the white and red academy uniform on Karin.

"What about her?" Menoly asked pointing towards Yuzu who was in a full black kimono like the other Soul Reapers.

"She's a goddess…I MEAN uh, she's special." Jinta replied before blushing in embarrassment.

"Well we're kinda unique as it were too." Lilynette said as the other five looked at them confused. They then shed their Gigais.

"We're what you might call, Arrancar." Lilynette said as the others stood in disbelief of what they were seeing.

* * *

**End Chapter 33.**

I am resubmitting my request for help in correctly translating English to Japanese. Here is a copy of what I posted in Chapter 31.

**_Author's request:_ **If anyone of you knows how to translate and properly write in Japanese then please contact me (PM is preferred). I am having difficulty with writing the name of Karin's Bankai in the correct syntax and I like to be accurate in my translations. So if you know of a website that can translate English phrases to Japanese (without the Kanji translation) or can translate it yourself then please contact me. Proper credit will be given at the end of the chapter where the translated phrase appears. Thank you.


	34. Strange Partnerships

Outside Urahara Shop, Stark, now in his new Gigai, groaned as he noticed no sign of Lilynette or the other two Numeros. All of their mask fragments were missing along with any facial markings.

Stark was now wearing a classy white jacket with matching pants, along with a light blue button up shirt and black tie. He was also wearing black dress shoes. On his hands were white gloves and on the right glove was printed the number one.

"I told you they'd run off." Grimmjow grumbled as he approached with his hands in his pockets. He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt with bright red cuffs on the short sleeves. On the back of the shirt was the number six in the same color red as the cuffs. He also wore a pair of blue jeans and a pair of white tennis shoes. His blue hair was still the same.

Halibel approached wearing a gray raincoat wearing it like a cape, with her arms not in the sleeves and the collar turned up, hiding most of her face. The raincoat was worn buttoned at the top where she wore a white polo shirt with the number three on the right breast. She also wore a pair of blue jeans and black shoes.

"I guess we better find them before they get into trouble." Stark said, frustrated.

"Right. We'll split into groups of three, two Fraccion per Espada." Grimmjow said before getting death glares from the others, "What?"

"There are only eight of us. You can't have two Fraccion per Espada when one Espada will have to go with only one Fraccion." Tesla replied as Grimmjow mumbled under his breath. Tesla was wearing a simple white t-shirt and blue jeans with red sneakers. The blue mark on his face was also missing.

"We'll all look together Grimmjow." Halibel said as her three Fraccion approached.

Apache was wearing a blue denim jacket, zipped up all the way with a red handkerchief tied around her neck. She also wore blue jeans that matched. The red marking around her eye was gone too but her different colored eyes remained. She also had a pair of red sneakers on.

Mila-Rose wore a spaghetti strap white top with a dark green skirt and sandals.

Sun-Sun wore a very stylish red kimono with decorative golden dragon designs on it. Like with her Arrancar form, the sleeves went way past her arms. On her feet were white tabi socks but instead of shoes she had wooden clogs like Urahara's. Underneath the Kimono was a simple red tube top and white bellbottoms. Like with the others, her facial markings were gone as well. In essence, she looked almost like a Geisha but without the makeup.

"Perhaps Kisuke Urahara knows where they went." Sun-Sun suggested, covering her mouth with her right sleeve.

"Worth a shot." Ggio replied. He was wearing a bright red button up shirt, white cargo pants and black hiking boots.

"Uh yeah about that." Kisuke said with an innocent chuckle as he emerged from his shop, "They met up with some friends of mine. Two of them are my shopkeepers, Jinta and Uluru. One of them is a human girl with excellent fighting skill and she has the ability to add powerful fire-like spirit energy to her attacks. But the other two are field trainee Soul Reapers, neither of them are to be underestimated."

"Where did they go?" Grimmjow asked.

"They probably headed for the soccer field." Kisuke replied.

"That helps us, not at all." Grimmjow grumbled.

"Well perhaps if you tracked their spiritual pressure, then maybe you could find them." Urahara replied, not at all concerned.

"Well maybe we will. Perhaps we'll just-…" Grimmjow grumbled but was interrupted by the sudden and massive spike in spiritual pressure.

"Is that-?!" Apache asked in shock.

"A Gillian!" Tesla exclaimed.

"Psh, that shouldn't be a problem. We can waste that punk and be back home without breaking a sweat." Grimmjow replied.

"Perhaps we can use it to find Lilynette and the Numeros." Halibel said as the others nodded and quickly shed their Gigais before using Sonido to fly off into battle.

* * *

**  
Meanwhile at the Soccer field…**

"You three are Arrancar?!" the four kids and one teenager asked in surprise.

"A Fraccion and two Numeros actually." Lilynette replied before turning to said Numeros.

"So what do ya think? Cero?" Lilynette asked as the other two nodded in agreement.

"I'll handle this one alone then." Lilynette said as she calmly approached the Gillian. The Gillian looked down towards the Arrancar.

"Hey ugly!" Lilynette said as her covered left eye started glowing neon green, "EAT THIS!!!"

Suddenly a neon green cero shot from the middle of her forehead right at the Gillian. The humans all shielded themselves from the blinding light. As it faded they each went wide eyed at what they saw. The Gillian's mask was missing. Unfortunately the Gillian simply reached its hand up and wiped away a face full of black soot.

"**DAHHH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" **Loly shrieked, doubling over in laughter and even crying and having spasms from laughing so hard. Lilynette however looked incensed as she whirled around to glare angrily at the laughing Numeros.

"**I'VE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING SO FUNNY!!!" **Loly laughed while rolling on the floor.

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU DO BETTER HOLE HEAD!!!" Lilynette yelled as she grabbed the Numeros by the collar.

"Fine then I will." Loly said as she marched smugly up towards the Gillian.

"Uh sis! Remember that Cero is not one of your-!" Menoly attempted to warn but…

**KABOOM!!!**

"-Strengths." Menoly finished dejectedly as the smoke cleared and a very soot covered Loly was seen standing in the middle of a blast score. This time it was Lilynette's turn to collapse in hysteria.

"What kind of Arrancar are you guys?! Rejects?!" Karin asked.

"Hey! I'm the Primera Fraccion!" Lilynette growled.

"What's that even mean?!" Karin asked.

"It means she's the Fraccion to the Primera Espada." Menoly replied.

Karin blinked with an emotionless stare.

"I still don't get what that means." Karin replied as all three of the Arrancar sweat dropped.

"Okay…let me explain." Menoly said.

"Uh guys?" Tatsuki said, but was ignored.

"The Espada are the ten most powerful Arrancar in existence. This title is held by only four now. They are numbered in order of the most powerful, with one being the strongest and ten being the weakest. Lilynette is the Fraccion, or aid, to the number one Espada, Stark." Menoly explained.

"Hello?! Guys?!" Tatsuki said again, but again she was ignored.

"Loly and I are the last of the Numeros, basically Arrancar who are neither Espada nor Fraccion." Menoly explained.

"They're the hired help." Lilynette said tauntingly as she pointed a thumb at Loly.

"HEY! Who's calling who the hired help?! FRACCION!" Loly growled.

"Guys! Little help here?!" Tatsuki said again but yet again she was ignored.

"Why I don't know. Tell me Loly." Lilynette replied with a grin. But before Loly could reply, Tatsuki delivered a flaming downward kick to the ground between the two.

"Uh hate to break up the lesson into Arrancar terms but what are we going to do about THAT?!" Tatsuki asked pointing to the Gillian.

"Let me take a crack at it." Karin said as she raised her Zanpakuto.

"Surge, Hekireki Megami." Karin said as her Zanpakuto instantly entered Shikai in a bolt of lightning.

"Pretty big sword for one so small." Loly mumbled.

"Shush, let the Soul Reaper work." Lilynette growled.

"This is something I learned during my Bankai training last night." Karin said as she raised her Zanpakuto straight up into the air over her head.

"Kuwabara-Kuwabara!!!" Karin shouted as a sudden bolt of lightning struck the Zanpakuto from out of nowhere, becoming trapped in the blade. She quickly whirled around in a full circle and flung the stored lightning bolt at the Gillian. The bolt struck the Gillian directly on its nose, breaking it off, and causing it to start falling towards the ground…unfortunately Karin was standing in what would soon be a crater.

"KARIN LOOK OUT!!!" Yuzu shouted but Karin was too frozen by fear to move.

"Reign over the Frosted Heavens! Hyorinmaru!!!"

Suddenly a chain with a crescent shaped blade flew in and struck the falling nose, encasing it in ice which quickly shattered into a rain of tiny snowflakes.

The three Arrancar froze in fear as they and the other humans turned towards the newly arrived Soul Reapers.

"We're dead." Lilynette whimpered.

"Somebody deal with that Gillian!" Toshiro ordered as Ikkaku grinned.

"It's about TIME!!! Extend Hozukimaru!!!" Ikkaku shouted with glee as his Zanpakuto entered into its Shikai form. Ikkaku leapt forward with his Zanpakuto raised. He proceeded to stab the Zanpakuto through the mask of the Gillian, causing it to suddenly split down the center and disintegrate like all Hollows did upon purification.

"Can I assume that the three of you summoned that Menos?" Toshiro asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice as Ikkaku landed back next to the rest of the group.

"No, they didn't! At least not intentionally I don't think!" Tatsuki defended.

"Yeah they tried to help us but their attacks…well they weren't that powerful." Jinta added receiving annoyed glares from the three Arrancar.

"Gee thanks kid." Loly grumbled sarcastically.

"Karin was the only one to get an effective shot on him." Uluru added.

"More importantly, why are you three hanging out with Arrancar?" Ichigo asked.

"Hey they wanted to learn to play soccer and Yuzu invited them to come along." Karin replied as she sheathed her now sealed Zanpakuto.

"Yuzu I think it's time we had a bit of a discussion about talking with strangers." Isshin said as Yuzu looked confused.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked innocently, seriously not having any idea what she could have done wrong.

"I don't believe she did." A voice said from nearby. They all turned to see Grimmjow and the rest of the Arrancar standing in midair,

"If anyone's to blame it's the Fraccion and the Numeros there for running off." Grimmjow added as Orihime shook with fear.

"Grimmjow." Orihime whispered quietly in fear as she hid behind Ichigo.

"So you finally decide to reveal yourselves. We have something to discuss." Toshiro said as Grimmjow shrugged.

"Okay, what's the problem?" Grimmjow asked casually.

"I want to know what your true purpose here in the world of the living is." Toshiro said as Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"Didn't Neliel and Ichigo tell you already? We're not interested in fighting you guys. We want to know more about humans. At one point in our lives, we all were human. That's Arrancar and Soul Reaper alike. Only difference is that we Arrancar are formed from dozens upon hundreds of human souls that have become, or were consumed by, Hollows. We wish to learn more about what the building blocks of our beings are like. We can't study them if Hollows try to consume them so we destroy the Hollows before they can try. We simply want to study them in peace. We have no reason to fight you or the Soul Society. But we will protect ourselves if threatened." Grimmjow said with his hands in his pockets the whole time.

"He's telling the truth." Nel said as she Sonido'd in between the two groups.

"I will discuss this with the Captains of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads and see what they have to say on the matter. In the meantime I suggest you stay put in wherever it is you're calling a base so that when the decision is made, we can find you and inform you of what they have decided." Toshiro said as Grimmjow smirked and nodded.

"One condition. Neliel and or Ichigo must be the messengers." Grimmjow said as Toshiro turned and glanced towards Nel and Ichigo before turning back towards Grimmjow.

"Deal." Toshiro said.

"Good, then if you don't mind, we'll grab our Gigais and be gone." Grimmjow said as he and the other Arrancar Sonido'd away except for Lilynette, Menoly, and Loly who headed for their Gigais.

"Sorry for getting you guys in trouble." Menoly said as Karin shrugged.

"Forget about it. I don't see what the problem is with you guys. You're friends of Nel's right?" Karin asked as the three nodded.

"Yeah. Neliel's the Terceira Espada, and she was one of the most powerful until that cheap bastard Nnoitra pulled that stunt that got her thrown out. Stark really wanted to dust him for that one." Lilynette said with a shrug.

"Hopefully you guys will be made okay so you can join us for the game on Monday." Yuzu said as the three Arrancar looked at each other with curious expressions.

"Oh trust me, if we can we'll be there." Lilynette said as they picked up their Gigai and Sonido'd away.

"Are we in trouble?" Tatsuki asked curiously.

"You had no way of knowing since the only Arrancar you've encountered has been Nel really." Uryu said as Ichigo shook his head.

"Not really. Tatsuki encountered Ulquiorra and Yammy when they first entered this world. She was the only survivor of that mass soul eating thing Yammy did." Ichigo said as Nel sighed.

"That was known as Gonzui and it is exactly as Ichigo described. Fortunately Gonzui was one of Yammy's unique abilities and it died with him." Nel explained.

"So what do we do now? Report to the Soul Society?" Renji asked.

"That is precisely what we're going to do." Toshiro said as Karin and Yuzu reentered their bodies.

"General Yamamoto's probably going to blow his corker when he hears about this." Ikkaku mumbled.

"It's not like he can get any balder, you've already got him beat there Ikkaku." Renji snickered as Ikkaku gave a crazed snarl.

"WHY I OUGHTA!!!" Ikkaku yelled angrily.

"Hey here's a thought!" Rukia said, interrupting Ikkaku's attempted death threat.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"We can just bounce a signal to the Soul Society off of Madarame's head, probably get the best reception that way." Rukia suggested as Ikkaku turned a bright shade of red, but it wasn't from bashfulness.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!!!" Ikkaku yelled.

"Actually it's not that farfetched an idea. We'll try it." Toshiro said with a hidden smirk. Ikkaku's jaw was now scraping the ground.

"YOU TOO?!" Ikkaku shrieked.

* * *

**  
Back in the Soul Society…**

Kenpachi and half of Squads eleven and five, along with Captains Unohana, Kyoraku, and Ukitake were standing in waiting at the top of Sokyoku Hill. Lieutenants Kotetsu and Ise were also present along with both of Ukitake's third seats. Kenpachi was standing away from the crowd while said crowd stood amongst the trees of the small forest at the top of the hill.

"I just hope she doesn't use her Bankai. The last thing we need is for the audience to get killed." Shunsui said as Jushiro nodded in agreement.

"I believe she's learned to concentrate only on her target since the last time she used it." Jushiro said as Retsu sighed.

"She probably won't use it. She's very careful on which fights she'll use it on. She would probably die before she uses it again." Retsu said.

"Captains, with respect, but why is Captain Wrangler's using her Bankai so bad?" Isane asked confused. The other three Captains simply gave her a concerned look.

"It probably would be best if you never found out." Retsu said as the crowd started talking amongst themselves and parted slightly in the middle of the hill. They then saw why. Kaichou had arrived in full Soul Reaper uniform. Yachiru was on her back, but she quickly leapt off and joined the small bunch of Captains and Lieutenants.

A hush fell over the crowd as Kaichou approached her opponent.

"I'm here Zaraki…as requested." Kaichou said as her raven hair drifted gently in the wind.

"Good. For a moment there I thought you weren't going to show. I also wondered what happened to Yachiru but then I remembered who I last saw her with. Kind of fitting that I named her what I did huh?" Kenpachi asked with his usual grin.

"While surprised when we first met the other day, I must assume that I left some kind of an impression on you Zaraki upon our first meeting oh so many years ago." Kaichou said as Kenpachi grinned even wider.

"You put up one hell of a fight. But it was a good fight, one that I want to relive and actually finish this time." Kenpachi said as Kaichou smiled.

"Just remember, it's not to the death. First one incapacitated loses." Kaichou said as she drew her Zanpakuto and Kenpachi followed suit.

"Then at the very least, let's give it all we've got. I get to remove my eye patch and you get to use your Bankai, which I would very much like to see. I've wondered what your Bankai must be like at times. Is it anything like Ichigo's? Or is it something as unique as your Zanpakuto? Whatever it is, I want to see it." Kenpachi said as Kaichou paused silently for a moment as if mulling it over. Jushiro, Shunsui, and Retsu looked worried.

"No. I will not use my Bankai." Kaichou said as she sheathed her sword. Kenpachi's grin suddenly vanished, to be replaced by a look of confusion.

"Huh? Why not? If you're afraid you're going to cut me somehow, then don't worry. I came expecting to take some injuries if our last battle was any indication." Kenpachi said as Kaichou shook her head.

"No it's not you that I worry about. I worry about myself when I use my Bankai." Kaichou replied as Kenpachi arched an even more confused eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" Kenpachi asked.

"In all my centuries as a Soul Reaper, I've never been able to control my Bankai when I unleash it. When I fight normally, I hold back, hoping not to kill the person or persons I'm fighting. I hold back because I believe that every soul has the slightest amount of light within them. It is the same reason I show concern over those I fight in combat. The only time I don't hold back against an opponent is when they're Hollows or LeBlancs, because it would be more merciful to kill them than to let them live. It took me years to finally realize that but I've since started to simply kill the Hollows outright because I know that they're purified when killed by my Zanpakuto. My Bankai not only is a representation of my power, but it is also a frightening example of what happens when I let go of my inhibitions. I become a genuine monster." Kaichou explained.

"Then why worry about yourself in a fight like this? It's just you and me, and you know full well that I would rather die fighting than of old age. I would also consider it an honor to die by your hands." Kenpachi said as Kaichou shook her head again.

"I know, but as oddly flattering as that sounds, I don't worry about you so much as I do of me. It's not the physical body I worry about when fighting with my Bankai, but my sanity. I have this feeling in the back of my head that tells me that the more I use my Bankai, the more I will lose my grip on reality. I don't want to lose that. It's the same reason I became a psychiatrist…to try and figure out a way to undo the damage and possibly gain control of my Bankai. Granted I feel like I've made some progress in controlling it but I don't feel ready to use it…at least…not yet." Kaichou said.

"Does this mean we're not going to fight?" Kenpachi asked as he drew his Zanpakuto. Kaichou gave a half smirk in response.

"I don't see why we still can. Just so long as I stay in Shikai. You can remove your eye patch for all I care. I want you to give it your all." Kaichou said as she redrew Hensen Tatsujin and held it level.

"Strengthen Hensen Tatsujin." She commanded and the katana became a large rectangular buster sword. It looked almost exactly like Zangetsu's first incarnation except there was still no guard and the white cloth wrapping around the hilt was present.

"So you're using your Zanpakuto in its core Shikai form. I was half expecting you to use your guns instead." Kenpachi said as his grin returned.

"You'll find I enjoy a good fight as much as you…so long as they're fair." Kaichou said with a determined smirk.

Before any of them could make a move, a pair of messengers suddenly flash stepped in between them. Three others even appeared in front of the other three Captains.

"Forgive the interruption Captains, but we have urgent news from General Yamamoto." The messengers said.

"(Sigh) What is it?" Kenpachi asked impatiently.

"We've received news of an alarming development in the World of the Living from Captain Hitsugaya. General Yamamoto has called an emergency meeting in the main meeting hall." The messengers explained.

"Saved by the bell." Kaichou said as she resealed her Zanpakuto and sheathed it.

"This fight ain't over Wrangler. We're going to finish it the second this damn meeting is over." Kenpachi said as Kaichou chuckled.

"You cannot finish that which was never started Zaraki. But I am looking forward to our fight though." Kaichou said before she flash stepped away.

* * *

**  
End Chapter 34.**

_Soul Reaper Illustrated Guide_

Hiding somewhere in the World of the Living, sat an extremely bored Gin Ichimaru as he sulked on a park bench. Nearby, Kaname Tosen was sitting on a red and white checkered picnic blanket as Wonderweiss sat absently watching a butterfly. Sosuke Aizen then approached the glum Ichimaru.

"Gin. Why are you frowning?" Aizen asked.

"(Sigh), I haven't had a _LeBlanc Research Time_ segment lately. The Author has been focusing on this "Return of the Arrancar" arc and not creating anything new about the LeBlancs for me to explain." Gin said as he rested his chin in his hands.

"I know what you mean. We aren't even featured in the story except for in the _LeBlanc Research Time_ and the _Soul Reaper Illustrated Guide_ Omake segments." Aizen said as he sat down next to him.

"If only we were main characters in this story. Then maybe we could have more appearances." Gin sighed.

"Ah don't worry Gin. There's always the possibility of a sequel." Aizen said as he stood up and walked off. As Gin watched him leave, the wind picked up and a white sheet of paper fluttered onto his face.

"Hmm? What's this?" Gin asked as he read the paper over. He opened his eyes wide in shock at what he read.

"(Gasp) The final draft of a future chapter?! And there're LeBlancs in it with new abilities?! Well now isn't that convenient?!" Gin exclaimed excitedly.

_End_


	35. New Assignments

In the main meeting room of the Soul Reapers, The captains stood in a single file row before General Yamamoto.

"This meeting of the Captains of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads shall come to order! We have received an urgent message from Captain Hitsugaya on assignment in the world of the living. A new development has arisen demanding our full attention. According to Captain Hitsugaya, the Arrancar formerly under Aizen's command have apparently moved into Karakura Town, in the World of the Living." General Yamamoto said as the Captains looked at each other in surprise but remained silent.

"The Arrancar are led by three of the former Espada, Stark, Tia Halibel, and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Their respective Fraccion, along with the former Fraccions Ggio Vega and Tesla, and the Numeros twins Loly and Menoly are with them. To make matters even more concerning is the news that the Visoreds are harboring them with welcome arms. Their purpose for being there is allegedly for them to study humans as humans are technically the building blocks for their beings." Yamamoto continued.

"According to Captain Hitsugaya, they have sworn to never consume a human soul, living or dead. They have also created a list of five rules that they have sworn to follow. We must decide whether or not to permit them to remain." Yamamoto finished.

"I can't say as I blame them for their desire to learn more about themselves, it's a natural scientific instinct." Mayuri said, receiving glares from some of the Captains.

"Hate to say this, but Captain Clown face is right." Kaichou said.

"What if the Arrancar are telling the truth? They agreed to the peace pact between us without question so what if they really are not interested in being malevolent and are actually trying to be of some help." Ukitake pondered.

"He has a point; we owe them the benefit of the doubt. After all, we share a common goal in wanting to be rid of Sosuke Aizen. Perhaps they would be willing to assist us." Kyoraku suggested.

"Also consider that there is no way for them to replenish their numbers since the destruction of the Hogyoku. For there to only be three Espada and their Fraccion, plus two Numeros, it would most definitely be suicide for them to try and take on the Soul Society. We have the tactical and numerical advantages." Kaichou added.

"But if the Visoreds try to help them?" Komamura asked.

"I doubt that they will try to help the Arrancar invade. Many of them are former Soul Reapers after all and it wasn't their fault they gained Hollow powers. Like with the Arrancar, they were betrayed by Aizen. I still firmly believe that they were dealt a bad hand by Central 46." Kaichou replied.

"Most of the Visoreds, prior to their condemnation by Central 46, were good and loyal officers. I doubt that they would intentionally side with a group that would seek to destroy us." Ukitake commented.

"Most of them probably don't even care to bother with us anymore. They like to keep to themselves nowadays." Kaichou added.

"They might also be the key to the Arrancar's learning more about humans as well." Mayuri explained.

"Never the less. These are Arrancar that we are dealing with, and they should be treated accordingly." Byakuya said in his usual stoic manner.

"Oh get the stick out of your rear for once Kuchiki. Were this under normal circumstances I would agree with you but these aren't normal circumstances so think with an open mind for once." Kaichou said as she crossed her arms.

"Enough!" Yamamoto ordered and the Captains fell silent.

"Captains Soi Fon, Unohana, and Zaraki, you have all been silent throughout most of the discussion, what are your opinions on the matter?" Yamamoto asked the second squad Captain.

"I'm not quite sure. Did Captain Hitsugaya say whether the former Espada, Neliel, agreed with them or not?" Soi Fon asked.

"He mentioned that Nel believed them." Yamamoto replied.

"Neliel hasn't given us reason to distrust her but Captain Kuchiki raises a valid point that these are Arrancar after all. I am undecided on the issue." Soi Fon said.

"I'm not sure what to think of the situation really. I'm just hoping we find a peaceful solution." Unohana remarked but naturally Kenpachi's opinion differed entirely.

"Peaceful solution hell, I've been itching for a good fight." Kenpachi said with his trademark grin. Komamura however had a solution.

"Perhaps if we found a compromise. We send a special task force to monitor the Arrancar and we make a decision based on their recommendation." Komamura suggested.

"That makes sense." Kyoraku said with a lazy smirk.

"Then the question would become, who do we send? I don't think we should try to reassign Hitsugaya's task force from protecting the Key and only Captain level Soul Reapers can even hope to defeat an Espada." Ukitake suggested as Yamamoto nodded in agreement.

"Ukitake is correct, it took Captain Level Soul Reapers to defeat even the low level Espada with the exception of Rukia Kuchiki when she battled the ninth Espada and defeated him." Yamamoto said as he turned and looked directly at Kaichou and Byakuya.

"Captains Wrangler and Kuchiki, both of your lieutenants are already present in the world of the living and so you shall be assigned to the observation team for the Arrancar." Yamamoto ordered before turning to Kenpachi.

"Captain Zaraki, you and your lieutenant will join them." Yamamoto added, causing Kenpachi to grin once more.

"The world of the living eh? I haven't been there since that whole Baishin incident." Zaraki noted.

"Oh I smell a disaster coming." Kaichou whispered to herself.

"The four of you will go to the World of the Living to monitor the Arrancar. I recommend that you all check in with Hitsugaya and his team upon arrival. Remember this is an observation mission; do not take action unless you find it necessary." Yamamoto ordered.

"When do we leave?" Kaichou asked.

"As soon as you are all ready. This meeting is adjourned." Yamamoto said and the Captains began dispersing. Kaichou then headed straight for Mayuri.

"I assume you're going to keep working on our little project right?" Kaichou asked as Mayuri nodded.

"So long as you don't bring that blasted Urahara in on the other side." Mayuri said as Kaichou smirked.

"I'm not making any promises." Kaichou said as she turned on her heel and headed out of the meeting hall. As she headed out, she was confronted by Kenpachi.

"You do realize that this changes nothing. We will fight eventually." Kenpachi said with his grin.

"I know but for the sake of keeping the damage to the real world as minimal as possible, I suggest we hold off on the match until we get back to the Soul Society. Same place as last time but no Bankai and no death match." Kaichou said as Kenpachi grinned even wider.

"I'll be looking forward to it." Kenpachi said as he vanished in a cloud of smoke as he ran off.

* * *

**  
In the World of the Living…**

The team had returned to the Kurosaki Clinic, Jinta and Uluru returning to the Urahara shop, and was sitting quietly around the living room.

"So…are we going to get grounded or something?" Karin asked impatiently.

"Don't be absurd. There's no warranting any sort of punishment on anyone. You were unaware of the situation and truthfully they did attempt to be helpful after all." Toshiro replied.

"Lilynette did fire some powerful laser beam at that big thing. Too bad it didn't do anything to it." Yuzu said as Nel chuckled.

"That was probably Cero. Lilynette has never had a particularly powerful Cero." Nel said with a smile.

"Can you use Cero?" Yuzu asked as Nel chuckled.

"I can but I also have a special technique called Cero Doble allowing me to absorb another's Cero, add my own to it, and then fire it back. It's a little bit straining however but it's really powerful." Nel explained.

"Something's been bothering me about that. How do you get your Cero to change color?" Ichigo asked as Nel chuckled.

"We don't choose the color of our Cero; we just use whatever we get." Nel replied.

"I just hope we can use those three at the game on Monday." Karin mumbled.

"That depends on what the Thirteen Court Guard Squads decide to do with them." Renji replied as he leaned against the wall.

"Until then I suppose I should make up for my absence at soccer practice and assist you in your Bankai practice." Toshiro said as he looked over at Karin.

"Sure, it beats sitting around here all day." Karin said as she, Toshiro, Rangiku, and Ichigo shed their bodies and headed for the door.

"We'll be back later." Ichigo said as they headed out the door.

"DON'T BE LATE FOR DINNER ICHIGO!!!" Isshin yelled. Ikkaku and Chad also started heading for the door.

"I've got patrol right now so I guess we'll be going too. You coming Yumichika?"" Ikkaku asked as he drew Hozukimaru.

"Not right now. I feel like I would be abandoning my post in protecting young Yuzu here. Besides in this room filled with such beautiful people, I have no real reason to leave." Yumichika replied.

"Sure whatever. I'll see you back at Sado's place." Ikkaku said before flash stepping away.

"I'll be at home." Chad said as he left with Ikkaku's Mod soul possessed Gigai.

"I need to run some errands myself. I'll be going as well." Uryu said.

"May I accompany you?" Nemu asked with a caring smile. Uryu smiled and nodded before offering his arm. The two then walked out together.

"Those two are meant for each other I swear." Rukia said. Tatsuki in the meantime was slumped against the wall in a huff.

"What's the matter Tatsuki?" Orihime asked caringly.

"It's not fair. You guys all had someone to show you how to use your powers. My teacher is still in the Soul Society and so I've got no one." Tatsuki said as everyone pondered. Nel then had an idea.

"This might sound a little odd but there is a group of people who might be willing to help. It would be a step in the right direction for them and it would help to prove that they're serious about their new lifestyle." Nel explained but everyone caught on instantly.

"The Arrancar?!" they all asked in unison.

"Who better to help Tatsuki train? They have Hierro enhanced skin so injuring them is more difficult than normal. They would be helping a human and that's exactly what the Soul Society will be looking for. More than that, the Visoreds can provide some help." Nel suggested.

"But what if we receive word from the Soul Society? They said you and Ichigo had to be the messengers so what if something comes up?" Momo asked curiously.

"That's when I will ask them for their assistance in training her. I wasn't going to just show up on their doorstep with Tatsuki and ask them for help." Nel replied.

"Oh." Momo replied.

"What about me? Shouldn't I get some training?" Yuzu asked.

"That's not a bad idea really." Rukia said as she scratched her chin.

"Perhaps you should get Kisuke Urahara to help out. He trained Ichigo after all." Renji commented.

"Not a bad idea. A Captain level Soul Reaper should be the one to train her." Isshin said before getting a death glare from half the room.

"Says the Captain level retired Soul Reaper himself." Tatsuki said as Isshin shrugged.

"Yuzu, what's the name of your Zanpakuto?" Isshin asked as he scratched his chin.

"Umm…I don't know. I never heard its name." Yuzu replied meekly.

"I'm not the person to train her. Urahara and even Yoruichi would be better choices. Basically someone who knows both sword skills and Kido skills. Or even maybe two people, one with sword skills, the other with Kido skills." Isshin said as Yumichika had a suggestion.

"If that is the case, I would like to volunteer to show her swordsmanship." Yumichika said as everyone looked at him surprised.

"You?! I would have thought you to be too vain to do something like that?" Rukia said but Yumichika only gave her a smile with narrowed eyes.

"I am a member of squad eleven where we pride ourselves on our swordsmanship. Isn't that right Captain Kurosaki?" Yumichika asked as Isshin nodded.

"Yep. He's got a point." Isshin said as Momo raised her hand.

"My Zanpakuto is Kido based and I had high scores in the academy for Kido. I guess I can give it a shot." Momo suggested.

"How about it Yuzu, Do you mind these two being your teachers?" Isshin asked as Yuzu smiled and nodded.

"Sure. I'd be happy to learn how to be of some help out there." Yuzu replied.

"Good, then we shall begin when you're ready." Yumichika said as Yuzu pondered.

"Well I want to start right now but then what will we do for dinner?" Yuzu asked.

"Leave that to us! We'll fix dinner!" Orihime declared proudly, causing nearly every face in the room to turn green.

"On second thought, why don't we just go out for dinner?" Yuzu asked innocently.

"Not a bad idea really. There's a great steakhouse in town." Isshin said quickly.

"Great! We can start training now and meet up there for dinner!" Yuzu said as she quickly popped a soul candy in her mouth and shed her body. Yumichika and Momo did the same.

"Why don't the rest of us just come along too for safety sake?" Rukia suggested.

"Sure why not?" Nel replied. She was still out of her Gigai.

"Then off we go." Momo said as the others shed their Gigai and headed out the door.

* * *

**  
Meanwhile under the Urahara Shop…**

Karin was finally to a point where she could kick the electrically charged soccer ball at her usual speed when on the field. She was kicking the ball closer and closer towards the goal, she was almost there when without warning Hekireki Megami appeared in a bolt of lightning in front of her and kicked the ball out from her and then kicked it towards the back wall.

"HEY WHAT GIVES?!" Karin growled.

"You're advancing faster than I first expected. That fight against the Menos really gave you a boost of confidence. This confidence has removed a substantial amount of what weighed down the ball originally. Maybe you need to be put in life threatening situations more often. But you've reached phase two of training now. You can kick the ball but can you keep it?" Heki asked as she reached her right hand into the air.

A lightning bolt then struck the ground next to Karin and Heki's Shikai form appeared in midair.

"Take this; it'll help you defend against my attempts to steal the ball. Every time I take the ball from you successfully, the ball will return back at the other end of the field and you'll have to start again." Heki explained as an exact duplicate of her Shikai form appeared in her hands.

"Then let's go!" Karin said as she ran back towards the ball. Without warning Heki appeared and took a swing at her but Karin parried the blow and knocked Heki away.

Meanwhile, Yoruichi, Ichigo, Toshiro, and Rangiku watched with curiosity.

"I wonder what Heki's plan is. This is nothing like what Zangetsu put me through." Ichigo said as Yoruichi, in her human form, nodded in agreement.

"There is no uniform way to achieve Bankai. The Tenshintai allows for the Zanpakuto itself to train its wielder how to achieve Bankai. Your Bankai is complete physical enhancement where your speed, agility, reflexes, and senses are enhanced beyond the normal limit. My guess is that since Karin's Zanpakuto is a lightning based Zanpakuto, it will have something to do with electricity and may even share some of the physical enhancement. I'm completely unsure though. But I believe that she's using a method that Karin is familiar with to train her. When she's achieved Bankai she'll know it." Yoruichi said as Toshiro nodded.

"Not exactly that farfetched of a theory. It is possible that she will gain some of Ichigo's own Bankai enhancements but she will also gain some of her own unique abilities. However there is one thing that concerns me." Toshiro said as the other three turned to him with curious expressions.

"What would that be Captain?" Rangiku asked.

"I am concerned that she might have one thing that Ichigo has as well…an Inner Hollow." Toshiro said as their eyes widened in shock.

"An Inner Hollow?!" Ichigo asked.

"Karin never gained her Soul Reaper abilities the normal way. She merely gained them by going to the Soul Society where she was able to gain a Zanpakuto. Doing that causes much trauma to the soul chain. Such a shock to her soul chain can cause it to become damaged and allow the possibility for encroachment as if she were a normal Whole. Also consider that she has spent a lot of time around Nel and that she encountered those Arrancar women and that Gillian earlier. Wasn't it true that in the cases of both Orihime Inoue and Yasutora Sado that they gained their abilities through a combination of their constant proximity to you, Ichigo, and repeated encounters with Hollows?" Toshiro asked as the three others pondered in silence.

"While I pray that I am wrong, Karin may very well have an Inner Hollow. Though it is weak at the moment, I fear that when she gains Bankai, the rate of its growth will accelerate and eventually we will be forced to end her." Toshiro said as Ichigo shook his head.

"That's where you're wrong Toshiro." Ichigo said as Toshiro and Rangiku gave him surprised yet curious looks.

"How is that exactly?" Toshiro asked.

"If she does have an inner hollow, then I can take her to the Visoreds so she can learn to control it like I did." Ichigo said as Toshiro nodded.

"This is true. Hopefully she'll never have to do so." Toshiro said as the others nodded. Suddenly the room became dark.

"Looks like Urahara didn't pay the light bill." Rangiku chuckled.

"I don't think that's the case. LOOK!" Toshiro exclaimed as the familiar doors of the Senkaimon appeared and slowly opened. Soon four Hell Butterflies fluttered out with four familiar Soul Reapers behind them.

"Aunt Kaichou!" Karin exclaimed as she saw Kaichou, Byakuya, Kenpachi, and Yachiru emerge from the Senkaimon which disappeared almost immediately after they exited.

The special task force had arrived.

* * *

**  
End Chapter 35.**

_Soul Reaper Illustrated Guide_

In the Visored's Warehouse, Lilynette, Loly, and Menoly were sulking in their Gigai's in the underground training area.

"(Sigh) I'm bored." Loly mumbled.

"We know. That's the fifth time you said those exact two words in the same order for the past five minutes!" Lilynette groaned.

"Well hey it's not my fault we couldn't stop a lousy Gillian!!!" Loly growled.

"Before this escalates into a fight I think I might know how and why it happened." Menoly said as the two glared at her in expectation.

"Okay you have our attention." Lilynette replied.

"I've been reviewing some copies of the Bleach Manga and Anime as well as consulting the Bleach Wikipedia and I believe that our failure to stop the Gillian in the previous chapter is as a result of a unique phenomenon called a plot bunny. These creatures are probably the cause for our inability to destroy the Gillian." Menoly explained, receiving disbelieving looks from the other two.

"What in the name of the Hogyoku have you been smoking Menoly?" Loly asked.

"Yeah what is this crap about Plot bunnies and such?" Lilynette asked.

"Oh…well then would us being affected by the same limiters as the Soul Reapers make since?" Menoly asked. The other two looked at each other and nodded.

"Yeah that works." Lilynette replied.

"It makes since." Loly added.

"Okay then." Menoly said with a nervous shrug as she glanced over her shoulder to see a small white rabbit with a hollow hole in the middle of its chest. The Plot Bunny winked and vanished in an instant.

_End._


	36. Unexpected Guests

In the evening sky above Karakura, stood Yuzu, Yumichika, and Momo. Around them were Rukia, Renji, Nel, and Isshin and on the roof of her building were Orihime and Tatsuki. They were standing in midair so they could take advantage of the wide open space.

"Now let's begin with the training." Yumichika said but Renji interrupted.

"Hold on, why is she in full Soul Reaper uniform? Last time I checked, she was in Academy uniform." Renji said as Rukia nodded.

"He's right, she was in an academy uniform last time. Perhaps it's a side effect of the key?" Rukia suggested.

"I guess that would make some sense." Renji said as Momo cleared her throat, silencing the other two before turning back to Yuzu.

"Anyway, I believe that we should start by helping you learn the name of your Zanpakuto." Momo suggested as Yuzu nodded.

"Okay so how do I do that?" Yuzu asked. Without warning they heard the roar of a hollow.

"I think that's how we're going to find out." Momo said as she and Yumichika led Yuzu off towards where the Hollow was. When they arrived they found a massive Hollow chasing a Whole spirit. They landed between the Hollow and the whole spirit.

"_RAUGH!!! What's this?! Soul Reapers?! How tasty! You'll make a fine main course!" _The Hollow roared.

"Actually you're an ugly bulbous beast without a shred of beauty. We'll be doing you a favor by destroying you thus making it where no one has to look upon your ugly visage ever again." Yumichika said with a sly smile.

"Okay we'll hang back and let you take him." Momo whispered to Yuzu as she and Yumichika stepped back. Yuzu raised her Zanpakuto with a determined expression, causing the Hollow to laugh.

"_What's this?! They send a child to fight me?! Heh, it's insulting but your spiritual pressure is strong enough that you'll make a fine appetizer." _The Hollow said as he raised his fist and started to swing it down towards Yuzu. She immediately blocked and in her mind, something clicked.

"Light the skies, SANCTUS CURATOR!!!" Yuzu shouted and instantly her Zanpakuto became a single blinding beam of crisp white light. The Hollow recoiled at the sight, as did Yumichika and Momo. In the air above, the onlookers were equally as stunned. As the light faded everyone looked to see the Hollow split in two and fading away. Yuzu was standing and holding a shining white gold hilt with royal blue grip. The guard was a golden glowing halo suspended in midair around the hilt. The blade was a shining white beam of light.

"Well now that we know her Zanpakuto is a light based one, let's continue the training." Yumichika said as they each flash stepped back to where they were before the Hollow appeared.

"Now then was that so difficult?" Isshin asked Yuzu who appeared to be lost in thought.

"Yuzu?" Rukia asked concerned.

"Um…you may not like what I have to say but…when that Hollow first appeared…I got scared." Yuzu said meekly.

"So that's what happens every time we face our first live Hollow. It's perfectly natural." Renji commented.

"Yeah but when you've got a powerful dimension connecting key inside of you that's controlled by your emotions and there's a race of monsters bent on trying to get here then that is a problem." Rukia replied as Renji sweat dropped.

"Well maybe they didn't get through in time." Renji said hopefully. Unfortunately their hopes were dashed when they heard the familiar shriek of a LeBlanc.

"I'll deal with it, you guys just…LOOK OUT!!!" Nel exclaimed as she quickly flew in and blocked a blow from a white bone armored beast with her Hierro enhanced skin.

"Very good, for minute I thought you be easy kill." The LeBlanc chuckled through its armor with a thick Russian accent.

"I'll show you easy." Nel replied as she reared her fist back with a purple colored Bala prepared and delivered a devastating blow to the LeBlanc, sending it up into the sky. Nel quickly Sonido'd past it and swung Gamuza at the beast but it used Bleu Saunter to avoid the swing, instead reappearing behind her and unleashing a Fleche Vent. Nel barely Sonido'd out of range, her eyes widened in surprise.

"You're actually making fight interesting." The LeBlanc said tauntingly. Nel quickly whirled around and blocked a punch from a large and bulky LeBlanc, holding Gamuza towards the other all the while.

"ROAR ZABIMARU!!!"

Instantly the first LeBlanc was forced to block the extending Zabimaru.

"Well this is certainly-." Yumichika said before quickly turning to block with Fuju Kujaku as another LeBlanc ambushed him and knocked him away from where he was standing.

"Yumichika!" Momo exclaimed. She then whirled around and shouted…

"HADO NUMBER ONE! SHO!" She shouted, causing an approaching LeBlanc to get knocked away.

"What's going on?!" Rukia exclaimed as she quickly grabbed her Zanpakuto.

"Dance Sode no Shirayuki! Some no mai, Tsukishiro" Rukia commanded. On the ground beneath her, the white circle appeared with the white beam shooting up into the sky. It suddenly froze a LeBlanc inside of it that was charging straight towards Rukia.

"Uh oh!" Orihime whimpered.

"We better warn Ichigo and the others!" Tatsuki said as Orihime nodded.

"Yes. You go to Mr. Urahara's shop; I'll try to find Ikkaku, Chad, Uryu, and Nemu." Orihime said as she and Tatsuki quickly hurried off in different directions.

"How scared did you get Yuzu?" Isshin asked as he drew his Zanpakuto.

"I don't remember. I'm more confused now than anything." Yuzu replied. They then saw a big black bulge in the sky above them opening up. But instead of a large LeBlanc like at the Spirit Hunter filming, it was a human sized LeBlanc wearing flowing white robes, broad pointed shoulders, and a white bone armor mask with a line down the center. It had two parallel vertical rows of three holes on the front of its mask. Its Core was nowhere to be seen.

"Ah, the Key girl. You've caused us quite a bit of trouble. But now it is time for you to come with us." The LeBlanc said but his path was blocked by Isshin.

"You're going to have to go through me first." Isshin said as he started glowing with blue Spiritual energy. The LeBlanc just hovered in place patiently.

"As you wish." The LeBlanc said as he stretched out his hand and a white shepherds crook appeared. The curved portion of the crook started to glow with blue Reishi. The LeBlanc swung the crook at Isshin but he was forced to flash step out of the way. He reappeared over the LeBlanc with his Zanpakuto raised.

"REAP CHUUSHUUNOMEIGETSU!!!" Isshin shouted as his Zanpakuto quickly morphed into its scythe form and he swung it down towards the LeBlanc. The LeBlanc quickly turned to block the blow.

"Abarai! Hinamori! Get a field around the area and apply for our limiters to be removed! I get the feeling we're going to need all the help we can get!" Isshin ordered as he and the shepherd LeBlanc dueled.

"Right!" Renji replied as he reached for his communicator.

Meanwhile Nel and the bulky LeBlanc were busy fighting each other. The bulky LeBlanc fighting by using his massive fists to throw punches which Nel effortlessly dodged or parried with Gamuza.

"Come on whelp! FIGHT!" the LeBlanc ordered. Nel then put a bit of distance between them and paused with a smirk.

"Perhaps we should get better acquainted. I am Neliel Tu Oderschvank." Nel introduced.

"And I am Tnurb of the sentinelles." The LeBlanc replied.

"Tnurb of the sentinelles…you have given me a reason to fight and so I shall do just that. But first I must ask. What is the difference between the Sept Gardeur and the Sentinelles?" Nel asked.

"The Sept Gardeur are the seven guardians who protect the three Guerre Maitrise. The Sentinelles are a rank below the Sept Gardeur, but we are just as strong if not more powerful than they are. Consider the Sept Gardeur to be the Lieutenants and the Guerre Maitrise to be the Captains in comparison to your silly Soul Reaper ranks." Tnurb explained. Nel smirked at the explanation.

"I see, but you are mistaken about what I am. I am not a Soul Reaper." Nel replied as Tnurb arched a curious eyebrow.

"Your spiritual pressure and the fact you carry a Zanpakuto says otherwise." Tnurb said as Nel's smirk grew wider.

"I am not a Soul Reaper, I am an Arrancar." Nel said as Tnurb's eyes widened in shock.

"WHAT?!" Tnurb asked.

"I am the former Tercera Espada. And if you are planning on kidnapping Yuzu Kurosaki, then I will stop you." Nel said as she pressed the back of Gamuza's blade against her open left palm.

"Declare Gamuza." Nel said calmly, suddenly in a massive burst of pink spiritual pressure, she appeared in her released form. Immediately she reared back her lance and declared "Lanzador Verde."

She then hurled the lance at the stunned Tnurb.

"FRACTURE!!!" he shouted quickly and instantly his bone armor shattered in a cloud of white dust and he narrowly managed to dodge the strike. Nel was surprised by the sudden move. She quickly recalled her lance and glared at Tnurb.

"What was that?" She asked as the dust settled. She then widened her eyes to see that Tnurb's armor had mostly vanished, leaving a muscular looking man with pale white skin like Mayuri Kurotsuchi's makeup. His face was completely bald and his eyes glowed with light blue energy. His Core was finally exposed on the center of his chest. His lower body, hands and wrists however were still encased within the bone armor.

"That was Fracture. It allows us to quickly shed our armor, granting us greater speed and agility. It also increases our strength since we don't have to worry about the armor anymore. Heh-heh, this also means I can kill you quicker!" Tnurb said with a sinister grin on his face. But Nel simply smirked as well.

"You have forgotten something very critical however." Nel said as Tnurb arched a confused eyebrow.

"Oh and what's that?!" Tnurb asked.

"Your lack of armor makes you more vulnerable to attack but more importantly it's exposed your weak spot…your core. Now that I know where it is, I can kill you more easily." Nel said as she started charging at him, her hooves thundering with each step.

"Je Suis Brunt!" Tnurb shouted with a hideous grin and instantly he exploded in a sudden burst of white dust. Nel skid to a halt in shock. The dust settled to reveal Tnurb's body had become that of a giant albino gorilla. His head was still human however.

"Boo." Tnurb said with a sinister grin on his face. He then swung his massive arm at Nel but she blocked with her Lance and quickly whirled around and kicked with her back feet, narrowly missing his core. She whirled back around and unleashed a purple colored Cero from her mouth.

"CERO!?!?" Tnurb exclaimed as he crossed his arms over his chest to shield himself from the blast.

Meanwhile the Soul Reapers felt a surge of energy rushing through them as their Limiters were removed.

"Now then let's see what kind of hideous LeBlanc you are." Yumichika said as he turned towards his opponent.

"Hideous?! ARE YOU CALLING ME UGLY?!" the LeBlanc asked with a feminine voice.

"Well unless you are willing to show me what's beneath that armor then I have no choice but to call you ugly." Yumichika said. The LeBlanc narrowed her eyes.

"Fine then! Fracture!!!" the LeBlanc shouted angrily as her armor exploded in a cloud of white dust. As the dust settled Yumichika's eyes widened in shock. The LeBlanc beneath the armor was indeed a female. She had flowing gray hair with beautiful, smooth, yet pale white skin. Her core covered her right breast and her left was covered by a black cloth that was attached to the rim of the core and ran around her back to the rim on the other side of the core like a tube top. On the back of the tube top was a black strip of cloth that ran down to a pair of baggy black pants. In her right hand was a white bone like scimitar. Her figure was slim and well proportioned and Yumichika had to mentally remind himself that she was his enemy.

"I am Sentinelle Nagol." She said with an angry expression.

"I am Yumichika Ayasegawa, fifth seat of Squad eleven. I also must retract what I said a moment ago. You are not ugly; you are in fact, very beautiful." Yumichika said as Nagol smiled softly.

"Thank you. You are as well." Nagol replied.

"So shall we fight or shall we just stand here talking about how beautiful we both are?" Yumichika asked but Nagol sighed.

"As much as I would prefer the latter option, I am afraid that I must choose the former. You understand don't you?" Nagol asked as Yumichika sighed understandingly and raised Fuju Kujaku.

"Of course, my reply would be the same as yours." Yumichika said as Nagol raised her scimitar. The two then quickly clashed together.

"Je Suis Logan." Nagol whispered and they then mysteriously vanished in a glowing purple colored burst of light which faded away quickly.

Meanwhile Renji and the LeBlanc that had initially attacked Nel were fighting each other but not getting anywhere.

"Come on! You want a piece of me?!" Renji roared as he swung Zabimaru at the beast which quickly dodged and then pointed at him with its index and middle finger before firing a beam of blue energy at him. Renji narrowly dodged the blow.

"I am Sentinelle Rimidalv." The LeBlanc said with a thick Russian accent. His mask was shaped partially like a bear's head.

"I am Lieutenant Renji Abarai of Squad Six." Renji replied.

"Now that introductions are out of way let us discuss whether you surrender or die yes?" Rimidalv asked.

"Guess again!" Renji shouted with a smirk as he felt his limiter being removed, "BANKAI!!!"

"What is this _"Bankai"_ of which you speak?" Rimidalv asked confused. His answer came as the red light from Renji's spiritual pressure faded.

"Hihio Zabimaru!" Renji shouted as he swung the massive snake-like creature around towards Rimidalv. Rimidalv quickly leapt out of the way.

"Oh of course! How foolish of me. Bankai is like my Fondre only weaker and not as powerful yes?" Rimidalv asked as Renji's eye twitched.

"I'll show you weaker!" Renji growled as he swung Hihio Zabimaru back around towards the LeBlanc. Hihio Zabimaru roared as it extended its pieces out with beams of red Reishi connecting them. Rimidalv dodged but quickly found himself getting bitten by Hihio's mouth as it coiled back around towards Renji.

"Oh so you are going to be sneaky bastard? Well two can play at that game! Je Suis Vladimir!" Rimidalv shouted and he quickly morphed into a giant bone armored bear with thicker bone armored plates on its head and shoulders. The Core was barely visible under the bear's right shoulder pad.

"I am like Kodiak bear yes?" Rimidalv asked as Renji's eye twitched. It was now a fight between a Snake and a Bear.

Rukia turned towards the pillar of ice to see the LeBlanc breaking free. The pillar then exploded in a massive ball of flames.

"RAUGH!!! An Ice powered Soul Reaper eh? Just wonderful!" the LeBlanc sneered sarcastically. He was big and his mask was shaped like a large bull's head.

"I am Rukia Kuchiki, squad thirteen!" Rukia introduced but the LeBlanc rolled its eyes.

"Oh brother you Soul Reapers and your "Gotta know the name of the one who kills ya" garbage, blah-blah-blah! Can't you just once let whoever you face just fight you in anonymity?!" the LeBlanc growled in frustration.

"Then are you afraid to tell me your name?" Rukia asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah I'm Sentinelle Nosidrah, and all that crap. I'm just here to get the girl so get out of my way!" the LeBlanc growled as he charged for Rukia like a large bull.

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" Rukia shouted as she fired a massive beam of ice at the charging Nosidrah but he simply thrust his arms forward and a ball of flames fired out in an attempt to counter the beam of ice but instead he simply crashed headfirst into the developing ice wall and fly down towards the ground, impacting in a large crater. The ice wall he hit quickly shattered into tiny snowflakes.

Before Rukia could celebrate however Nosidrah had Bleu Sauntered back to where he was before charging at her. Hot air could be seen billowing from the nostrils of the mask.

"You just made a big mistake Soul Reaper! Je Suis Hardison!" Nosidrah shouted angrily and in a burst of massive flames he became a large bone armored bull with a pair of molten lava horns, and bursts of flames from his nostrils with every breath.

"Now you'll die for sure Soul Reaper!" Nosidrah roared as he started to charge at her once again.

Momo had just knocked away her opponent with Sho, and the LeBlanc in question had recovered in time to glare angrily at her. He was thin and lanky with large pincer like hands and a mask with a scorpion like tail on the back of it.

"I am Lieutenant Momo Hinamori of Squad Five." Momo said as she held her Zanpakuto, Tobiume, ready to strike.

"I am Sentinelle Dnamra." The LeBlanc said with a Punjabi accent.

"I suggest that you leave immediately. The limits placed on myself and my friends are no longer in place which means that we can use our power to its fullest potential." Momo warned.

"That means nothing to me infidel! Either way you will die by venom of one thousand scorpions! Je Suis Armand!" Dnamra declared as he suddenly transformed into a giant bone armored scorpion. On his back however were the head, arms, hands, and torso of his human form.

"Snap Tobiume!" Momo shouted and her Zanpakuto morphed into its released form.

"Impressive yet irrelevant unless your Zanpakuto can protect you from THIS!!!" Dnamra shouted as he thrust the scorpion tail towards Momo. She prepared to block but instead the tail sprayed a cloud of green gas at her.

Momo choked on the fumes but raised her Zanpakuto and took a single swing through the mist, dispersing it.

"What was that?!" Momo asked angrily.

"That, infidel, was your death. You will notice that you are finding it ever so harder to move. Yes the gas was a nerve gas that is slowly causing your muscles to freeze. After a while, your internal organs will start to freeze in place and then you will be no more." Dnamra said with a menacing cackle.

Momo moved her arm and she did find it was difficult to move her arm. She could feel her entire body getting more and more stiff with every passing second. Finally she started falling limp towards the ground with nothing to keep her in the air.

"Heh-heh, goodbye little Soul Reaper infidel. Now to focus on my real target." Dnamra said as he turned and set his eyes on Yuzu who was standing in the center of all the dueling warriors.

"Then you'll have to go through us!!! Strengthen Hensen Tatsujin!!!" "Scatter, Senbonzakura!" "Reign over the Frosted Heavens, Hyorinmaru!" "Roar, Haineko!" "Surge, Hekireki Megami!"

Suddenly Dnamra felt a great pain in his tail. He turned around to see his tail had been cut clean off. He turned around to see an angry looking raven haired woman in Soul Reaper kimono with a white haori holding the paralyzed Momo. Nosidrah found himself confronted by a calm looking raven haired man in captain's robes and holding a bladeless hilt with swirling pink cherry blossoms floating around him. Rimidalv found himself confronted by a short white haired boy in captain's robes. The Leader LeBlanc found himself staring down not only Isshin but an orange haired teenager with an oversized Zanpakuto and a very spiky haired man in Captain's robes with a horribly jagged sword and a short pink haired girl on his shoulder. Yuzu was flanked by Rangiku and Karin.

The tide had just taken another turn.

* * *

**  
End Chapter 36…**

_LeBlanc Research Time…_

Gin Ichimaru appears with a pointer in his hands.

"Hello again. I'm finally back and today we will be looking at the LeBlanc's "Fracture" ability." Gin said as the screen behind him switched to the image of Tnurb using the Fracture ability.

"Fracture, which coincidentally is also the same word in French as it is in English, allows the LeBlanc to shed its bone armor and give it increased speed, agility, and increases the power of its attacks. The drawback is that it leaves the LeBlanc a little more vulnerable to attacks but the increased speed and agility is meant to help counter that flaw. Using Fondre in this form provides the same benefits and drawbacks but with the added strength and power." Gin explained. The image on the screen then switched to Nagol after she used Fracture.

"Fracture also allows us to get a glimpse of what the soul looked like in life; however the stark white skin and glowing blue eyes is an example of their mutation." Gin said as Charlotte Cuuhlhourne literally spun onto the stage.

"Psh! That thing has none of my beauty! It's pathetic! The hair, too glossy! The skin, poor thing needs a tan! Don't even get me started on that loin cloth!" Charlotte moaned. A second later a Cero flew in from the opposite side of the stage, vaporizing him, and Halibel emerged with an angry look on her face.

"What's wrong with showing an excess of skin?" Halibel asked before shooting a death glare at Gin who was sweating buckets.

"Why do these things happen here?" Gin asked in total confusion.

_End._


	37. Shifting Sands, Changing Tides

The Captains had just arrived on the scene and the LeBlancs as well as the other Soul Reapers were each surprised.

"What is this? Another infidel?!" Dnamra asked angrily. Kaichou just stood her ground and handed Momo off to Rangiku.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto, take my lieutenant and try your best to find Orihime Inoue. She'll be searching for Ikkaku and Nemu, as well as Uryu and Chad. Orihime will know what to do." Kaichou said without looking away from Dnamra.

Rangiku turned to Toshiro who nodded in approval. Rangiku nodded back and flash stepped away with the paralyzed Momo.

"What are you infidel?!" Dnamra asked.

"I am the Black Wrangler. I am the Captain of squad five." Kaichou explained as she gripped Hensen Tatsujin in both hands.

"So you are the other infidel's commander? Unacceptable!" Dnamra roared angrily. Kaichou's eye twitched at the comment.

"Save the rhetoric for someone who cares! You try to kill my Lieutenant so I'm going to do the same to YOU!!! **SHINIGAMI CHOP!!!**" Kaichou shouted as she raised Hensen Tatsujin and brought down a larger version of the chop hand, hard on Dnamra, sending him plummeting fast into the ground.

"Kae." She ordered and Hensen Tatsujin quickly morphed into a sniper rifle. She aimed it at the cloud of smoke beneath her where Dnamra had just hit. Suddenly the smoke cleared in a sudden burst of smoke. Dnamra was standing on all eight of his insect-like legs. Kaichou grinned as she lined up the scope on Dnamra's back, right on a panel of bone armor with a blue glow coming from underneath it's cracked shell.

"_Got ya." _Kaichou grinned.

"Dekiagari-SHUI-**KASAI**!!!" Kaichou shouted as she pulled the trigger and a thin beam of light shot from the barrel straight at Dnamra. When the beam hit, it caused a massive burst of white light but when the light faded she saw nothing there. She then quickly changed Hensen Tatsujin back to its basic Shikai form and lunged straight forward with the Zanpakuto reared back. She then swung just in time to cut clean through Dnamra who had suddenly appeared in a Bleu Saunter. The slice went from the shoulder of Dnamra's left pincer right through his core and down to his right back most leg.

"That should kill you. I told you I would end you like you tried to end my Lieutenant. If there's one thing that I hate, it's people who try to kill or harm those close to me." Kaichou said into Dnamra's ear as the armor shattered revealing a withering man of clear Arab heritage with a long black beard. He quickly crumbled away like dust.

Meanwhile Byakuya glared angrily at Nosidrah as he stood in the LeBlanc's path.

"Brother?!" Rukia exclaimed in shock.

"What is this?! Another one of you Soul Reapers?! Geez you just can't let a one on one fight go can you?!" Nosidrah asked angrily with flames billowing from his nostrils.

"You tried to harm Rukia. While your attempt failed, your intent has sealed your fate." Byakuya said as he aimed the hilt of his Zanpakuto at the LeBlanc. Instantly the swirling pink cherry blossoms gathered and flew straight at Nosidrah.

"Flowers?! Pheh! Watch 'em burn!" Nosidrah said as he took a deep breath and unleashed a massive jet of flames but they had no effect and the blossoms kept coming.

"What the-?!" Nosidrah asked confused before he had multiple lacerations suddenly appear on his body.

"I am Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain of Squad Six. You have just experienced the Shikai of my Zanpakuto, Senbonzakura. The cherry blossoms you see are the reflections on the blades of countless swords." Byakuya said as the blossoms came back around for another pass but Nosidrah used Bleu Sauter and narrowly evaded the blow.

"Brother I can handle this!" Rukia argued. Before Byakuya could reply however Nosidrah had recovered.

"Using Bleu Sauter in this form like this is impossible! Augh I didn't want to have to do this now but oh well! FRACTURE!!!" Nosidrah shouted and the outer bone armor shattered revealing a Minotaur like man with the typical chalk white skin and glowing blue eyes. He also had a tall black Mohawk on his head running between his horns.

"Now we'll see who's more powerful!" Nosidrah asked but Byakuya gave an uncharacteristic smirk along with Rukia. Nosidrah was now very confused by their reaction.

"What? What are you three staring at?!" Nosidrah asked confused.

"If you wanted to prove that you were more powerful, then you wouldn't have revealed that your weakness is on your hindquarters." Byakuya said as Rukia started snickering. Sure enough, on Nosidrah's left butt cheek was his core. Sadly, burned next to it was the letter K, spelling "K.O." for knock out.

"Oh how embarrassing." Nosidrah grumbled. Rukia however sheathed her Zanpakuto and then raised her right hand.

"Hado number four! Byakurai!"Rukia shouted as a bolt of lightning shot from her fingertips and straight at the momentarily distracted Nosidrah. However he quickly recovered and bleu sauntered out of range, only to reappear right in the path of Byakuya's Senbonzakura as it approached from behind him and scored a direct hit to his core, destroying it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo!!!" Nosidrah screamed as his beast like enhancements faded away and he soon turned to dust.

Meanwhile Renji and Toshiro were facing the bear like Rimidalv.

"Now what is this? They send school boy to fight me?" Rimidalv asked in disbelief. The vein on Toshiro's forehead started pulsing angrily.

"You really shouldn't have done that." Renji said as he floated away from the now angered Hitsugaya.

"My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya and I am the Captain of squad ten! Insulting me was your last mistake!" Toshiro yelled angrily.

"Hey Toshiro! If you want to really show him then use your Bankai!" Karin shouted eagerly. She was rather anxious to see Toshiro's Bankai in action for herself.

"The limiters have been removed, sir." Renji said as Hitsugaya smirked.

"Very well then." Toshiro said as he started glowing with light blue spiritual energy.

"BANKAI!!!" Toshiro shouted as he was consumed within a ball of bright blue spiritual energy. Karin and Yuzu were both impressed at what they were seeing. Soon the light faded and the closed ice wings of Toshiro's Bankai were seen with the three purple ice flowers floating behind it. Soon the wings opened, revealing Toshiro with his right arm and sword encased with an ice made dragon and a tail was dangling down from between the wings.

"Daiguren Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro said calmly as he raised his Zanpakuto.

"Ready Renji?" Toshiro asked as Renji grinned from ear to ear.

"Ready!" he replied. The two then thrust their weapons forward, Toshiro creating an ice dragon and Renji hurling Hihio Zabimaru straight at the unsuspecting Rimidalv. The ice dragon struck first and encased Rimidalv in a thick and jagged block of ice. Hihio Zabimaru proceeded to smash through the ice and shatter both it and the bone armor on Rimidalv's Bear form.

Rimidalv hovered in mid air as he caught his breath. His appearance had changed slightly. The claws from his bear form on both his hands and feet were still there, along with the white bone helmet over his eyes but with a couple of slits for his glowing blue eyes to see through.

"So you believe to be clever bastards. Lucky for me that I could still use Fracture while in ice." Rimidalv said as he pressed the claws on his hands together which started to glow bright blue.

"Now prepare to feel the might of my glorious Kodiak Claws!!!" Rimidalv exclaimed as he then thrust his claws forward sending eight beams of devastating energy straight at the two. Toshiro quickly closed his wings and Renji hid behind him, wrapping Hihio Zabimaru around the wings for added defense. The eight beams however managed to find the gaps in Zabimaru's added defense and pierce the ice wings.

"As you can see, I am more than capable warrior!" Rimidalv said with a grin on his pale white face. Suddenly however he felt a great pain in his left arm. He turned to see that his left arm had been sliced clean off just above the elbow and a powerful electrical current was running through his body. He glanced over to see that Karin had taken advantage of his short rant.

"Little CYKA!!!" Rimidalv roared as he took a swat at Karin who dodged and took a swing with her Zanpakuto but Rimidalv caught the blade in his claws.

"Too slow, yes?" Rimidalv asked with a grin before delivering a mean kick to her face and then batting her down towards the ground.

"KARIN!!!" Yuzu shouted in horror. Unfortunately Karin hit the ground in a cloud of dust and smoke. However as the dust settled, Yuzu spotted Kisuke Urahara and his group hurrying to her location, but that Karin had been knocked unconscious. Yuzu looked back up at Rimidalv with anger clear on her face. Rimidalv however had heard what happened to the Punissons and cowered fearfully.

"I am thinking I make big mistake." Rimidalv whimpered as Yuzu raised her sealed Zanpakuto.

"Light the skies, SANCTUS CURATOR!!!" Yuzu shouted as her Zanpakuto entered its Shikai form. She then lunged forwards towards Rimidalv and vanished in a flash step, only to reappear behind him and slice clean through him from his right shoulder to his left, destroying his core.

"Dosvidaniya!" Rimidalv cried before he exploded in a bright white light. Toshiro in the mean time was unharmed by the attack since the beams didn't pierce his ice wings at all. Hihio Zabimaru had uncoiled itself and Toshiro had opened his wings.

"What happened?! Where's the LeBlanc?!" Toshiro asked.

"Karin attacked him and cut off his arm but he knocked her away! Down there!" Yuzu quickly as she pointed to where Kisuke, Tessai, Yoruichi, Jinta, and Uluru were treating her.

"She appears to be in good hands, we should focus on the last of the LeBlancs." Toshiro said as Rangiku appeared.

"Captain, I found Orihime as Captain Wrangler ordered and she is healing her as we speak! Lieutenant Kurotsuchi and Madarame are on their way as well." Rangiku explained.

"Good work Rangiku." Toshiro said as he quickly surveyed the battlefield. He then realized something.

"Wait! Where are Yumichika and Nel? Shouldn't they be here?!" Toshiro asked. They then saw a blinding burst of purple light appear in the sky where Yumichika had disappeared earlier.

* * *

**  
Earlier in a strange dark void in space…**

In a bright purple flash, Yumichika and Nagol appeared with their weapons clashed together. Without warning Nagol bleu sauntered back away from him. He quickly looked around in confusion.

"Where are we? What happened to the others?!" Yumichika asked.

"We're in a place where they don't have to watch us fight. This is my Fondre. A pocket dimension completely cut off from the rest of the world…and that includes the Soul Society and Le Mort Regne." Nagol explained as Yumichika arched a feathered eyebrow in confusion.

"Le Mort Regne? Is that the name of the LeBlanc's world?" Yumichika asked as Nagol nodded with a sweet smile.

"Yes. You may be wondering why I brought you here. I must confess that here, your strength is finite. There is no Reishi here except for that which you have already within you. When you expel it you will not gain it back. But fighting you is not why I brought you here." Nagol said as Yumichika looked curious once again.

"Oh? If you are not going to try and kill me than why bring me here in the first place?" Yumichika asked. Nagol then turned away from him.

"Because I want you to kill me instead." Nagol said softly as Yumichika's eyes widened in shock.

"You what?!" Yumichika asked.

"Do you know how long it has been since I have seen something of true beauty? In Le Mort Regne, all I ever see are the hideous white armored beasts that you have seen entering the Soul Society and the World of the Living. Life in Le Mort Regne is horrible; everyone is forcibly trained to become soldiers for the eventual war with the Soul Society. I was raised to respect life and not end it. One of the reasons I am a Sentinelle is because I was a Quincy in life. My husband suspected me of having an affair and killed me with a Steele Schneider. I never had an affair and I never wanted to become this hideous beast!" Nagol explained as glowing blue tears streamed from her eyes.

"Then why bring me here?" Yumichika asked confused.

"Because I want you to be able to leave this realm without being scrutinized by your comrades for performing a mercy killing. I know that squad eleven is a fighting squad and that they would probably ridicule you for killing an easy target…that is why I brought you here." Nagol explained.

"Then join us and fight for the Soul Society instead of against it!" Yumichika suggested but Nagol shook her head.

"I can't. My core prevents me from doing that." Nagol replied.

"How so?" Yumichika asked.

"Because our cores are not only our source of power, but they also serve as a tracking device. They can also be utilized as the necessary power source for a bridge between Le Mort Regne and whatever world we're in now. Depending on how powerful the LeBlanc on the other side is, another LeBlanc of equal or lesser power can crossover from Le Mort Regne to the other side. Depending on the number of LeBlancs, the doors open wider allowing the more powerful to enter. This is how we managed to get here. The key girl accidently weakened the barriers and allowed one of our more powerful LeBlancs to crossover. From there we managed to gather in secret and then launch our attempt to capture the Key girl. I want no part of this anymore. On my pride as a Quincy I do not want them to succeed in capturing her." Nagol explained.

"Is the LeBlanc who acted as the bridge still in the world of the living?" Yumichika asked curiously.

"That depends on whether or not your friends have killed him yet. He is known as Rimidalv and he was tasked with opening up the portal between our worlds. As far as I know, there are no LeBlancs left to open the portals other than the ones that attacked you and your friends. But don't stop searching for signs of other LeBlancs. There may still be some here." Nagol replied.

"I will make sure he is among those who are killed when I return." Yumichika said as Nagol smiled.

"Then I beg you. Please rid me of this ugly existence!" Nagol pleaded.

"If I kill you, will that kill me as well?" Yumichika asked as Nagol shook her head.

"No, this pocket dimension will collapse upon my death but you will be returned to where you came from I promise! I would not intentionally lie to you!" Nagol replied as Yumichika nodded understandingly and approached Nagol.

"Please promise me that you will protect the Key girl." Nagol said softly.

"I promise." Yumichika said as he raised his now sealed Zanpakuto.

"It will be an honor to die by the hand of one so beautiful. You could call it a wish come true." Nagol said softly as she closed her eyes and braced herself for him to strike.

* * *

**  
Presently in the world of the living…**

Ikkaku and Nemu arrived on the scene in Soul Reaper form just in time for a massive purple burst of light to appear. As the light dimmed, they saw Yumichika standing somberly in midair with his Zanpakuto in hand and dripping with light blue blood.

"Yumichika!" Ikkaku yelled excitedly as he came up next to his friend.

"It looks like you fought a good fight, too bad I missed it…wait how come you're so clean?" Ikkaku asked suspiciously as he noticed Yumichika's preserved condition.

"You know me Ikkaku, I don't like getting my hands dirty." Yumichika said with a mock smile. Ikkaku let out an annoyed groan before heading off towards the others. Yumichika however turned to look behind him at the empty air. He sighed in silent sadness as he turned to rejoin the others.

Before all that happened however, Nel had been fighting Tnurb with all her vigor but the LeBlanc was just too fast and too strong.

"You're too slow Arrancar! Just like that Cero!" Tnurb taunted as he swung his massive fists at Nel's Resurreccion form. Fortunately he was missing every swing but Nel was finding it was increasingly hard to dodge his attacks. Every time she tried to make a run at his core, he defended. She tried to use Bala but he dodged it. She tried Cero but he dodged it as well. She had tried Lanzador Verde again but he had dodged it as well.

"_Perhaps I'm not up to full strength as I once thought. Perhaps I needed more time to recuperate. I can't let Ichigo down now! He's relying on me to protect his sisters!" _Nel said mentally to herself. She then decided to try something she had never tried before. She immediately started charging a Cero and then unleashed it before sucking it back in.

"What are we trying this time little Arrancar?" Tnurb asked curiously as Nel released a Cero Doble and immediately sucked it back in before finally releasing it at Tnurb.

"WHAT THE-?!?!" Tnurb shrieked as he scrambled to dodge the new, massive, and bright purple colored Cero Tercera. As the Cero dissipated, Nel was catching her breath. The attack had expended all of her energy and her Resurreccion form had faded away. She looked around hoping and praying that she had finished him off. She saw nothing, and she couldn't tell if his spiritual pressure was still there or not due to her tired body.

As she breathed a sigh of relief, she suddenly felt her body being crushed by a pair of two massive hands.

"You missed me Arrancar. Now I will finish you off for good." Tnurb whispered into her ear as he continued to crush her.

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" a voice called from nearby and without warning a red Cero flew in from out of nowhere and hit Tnurb in the back, causing him to drop Nel. She started plummeting towards the ground but was caught by another large pair of hands. She slowly opened her eyes then suddenly widened them as she saw what was holding her. It was Hachi of the Visoreds. She looked around behind him and saw the Visoreds and her fellow Arrancar standing in midair and each looking absolutely pissed.

"You picked the wrong time to show yourself bub." Grimmjow growled as he lowered his fist which still had smoke drifting off of it from where he had fired the Cero.

"Hachi, get her to the Inoue girl, she'll know what to do." Shinji said with his Zanpakuto drawn and resting over his right shoulder. Hachi nodded and flash stepped away with Nel in hand.

"Now as for you." Shinji said as he redirected his attention to the now stunned Tnurb.

"So ya like picking on Arrancar girls eh? Well here's some you don't want to mess with!" Grimmjow yelled as Apache, Mila-Rose, Sun-Sun, Lilynette, and Menoly Sonido'd into place in a circle around Tnurb.

"Whaddya say girls? Shall we give him a taste of his own medicine?!" Lilynette asked as the other four women nodded in eager agreement and started charging their own Ceros. Before they could release them however Tnurb used bleu saunter to try and flee but then he heard one of the other Arrancar say something.

"Attack, Tiburon!"

It was Halibel releasing her Zanpakuto, which made all the other Arrancar look at her surprised. The smoke cleared to reveal Halibel in her Resurreccion. Before he could even blink, Tnurb found himself split in two down the center and Halibel floating behind him with her back turned but glaring at him over her shoulder.

"Neliel happens to have been a friend of mine as well as my predecessor. You made a mistake in doing what you did. One way or another you were going to die by one of the former third Espada." Halibel said as Tnurb crumbled into dust.

* * *

**  
End Chapter 37.**

If you haven't heard already, the Bleach Anime has started another Filler Arc and this one already looks incredible. I suggest giving it a look see. The first episode of it is episode 230.

_LeBlanc Research Time_

Gin Ichimaru appears once again.

"Hello once again. Today-." Gin said but was interrupted by none other than Sosuke Aizen.

"Today, I will be explaining the LeBlancs, Gin." Aizen said as Gin sighed and walked off stage with his head hung towards the ground. The screen immediately shifted to the image of Yumichika and Nagol within Nagol's Fondre Dimension.

"Fondre, as previously discussed, is the equivalent to a Soul Reapers Bankai, and the Arrancar's Resurreccion. Sometimes however, a LeBlanc doesn't have an animal that properly represents their soul. In cases like this, they are instead given a unique ability. In the case of Nagol, she has the ability to pull her unwitting opponents into a pocket dimension that prevents outside influences from interfering with what goes on inside. Her Fondre also absorbs Spiritual Pressure like a sponge and allows Nagol to use it in combat. This also prevents her opponents from regenerating their powers." Aizen explained as Kaname Tosen entered.

"Perhaps she can help me to combat Kenpachi Zaraki and bring him to justice at last." Kaname said hopefully.

"Unfortunately Captain Tosen, she's dead." Gin said as he joined Aizen on the stage while Kaname sighed and lowered his head.

"Once again, I am defeated and justice is delayed." Tosen said as he trudged off stage. Soon a crash was heard from backstage.

"He really needs a seeing eye Hollow or something." Gin said with his usual fox-like smile as Aizen nodded in agreement.

_End_


	38. The Black Wrangler's Bankai

Ichigo and Kenpachi had just arrived on the scene where Isshin and the mysterious LeBlanc with the Shepherd's crook had been fighting continuously since the fight began.

"Dad! Hold on I'm coming to help!!!" Ichigo shouted but Kenpachi held him back.

"Ichigo, relax! I may not be one for keeping away from a fight but I do know one thing and that's never to interfere in a fight that's personal. We have to let Isshin fight this one on his own. However if he gets his ass kicked…now that's a different story." Kenpachi said with a determined look on his face as he, Ichigo, and Yachiru watched with intrigue.

Isshin and Kenpachi continued fighting for a moment before Kaichou joined up with the other three.

"What's everybody looking…" Kaichou said as she turned and saw the mysterious LeBlanc and Isshin dueling before finally finishing her sentence with widened eyes and a breathless "…at?"

"Aunt Kaichou? Is something the matter?" Ichigo asked concerned.

"We've got to do something and do it fast or else Isshin's going to have trouble!" Kaichou replied with urgency.

"Huh? What's going on?! What is that thing?!" Ichigo asked.

"He…he's the LeBlanc I saw when I nearly died by those Quincy doctors. He's the one who came to collect my soul." Kaichou explained breathlessly.

"Huh?" Ichigo asked confused. Kenpachi and Yachiru were both looking down at her with curious expressions.

"What'cha talking about Blackie?" Yachiru asked.

"That LeBlanc is no ordinary LeBlanc. He's not even a Sept Gardeur. He's the Collector." Kaichou explained.

"The what?" Rukia asked as she and Byakuya approached.

"The Collector, one of the three Guerre Maitrise in the LeBlanc's. His duty is one of the most important to the LeBlancs. He is sent to collect the souls of those who are dead or dying because of wounds sustained through Quincy weapons. He is the LeBlanc that haunts my dreams every time I think of them." Kaichou said as she raised her Zanpakuto, still in its Shikai form.

"Kae." She said softly and it instantly made a carbon copy of itself that appeared in her other hand.

"Double swords…I remember those. You only use those when the fight is serious." Kenpachi said as Kaichou glanced at him for a moment before returning her gaze on the dueling Isshin.

"They're not for your reminiscing pleasure Zaraki. This is serious." Kaichou replied as Rangiku, Renji, and Toshiro (who was no longer in Bankai form) approached.

"What are we going to do about him then?" Ichigo asked but Kaichou remained silent in thought. Her mouth was slowly twitching its way into a determined snarl. Finally she gritted her teeth and launched straight towards the Collector with her dual Zanpakuto's raised. The Collector turned at just the right time to block both of her blows.

"My-my…so you have returned." The Collector said with a calm demeanor.

"You tried to take me once and you failed then. You come again but to take my niece and I will make sure you FAIL HERE TOO!!!" Kaichou shouted as she shoved him away with all her might.

"Isshin! Tell the others to get back!!!" Kaichou ordered.

"Huh?" Isshin asked with a completely clueless expression.

"Trust me bro! You don't want to be nearby in the next few seconds!" Kaichou said as Isshin's eyes widened.

"You can't really be thinking what I think you're thinking?!?! Are you?! ARE YOU?!" Isshin asked in genuine worry and fear but Kaichou gave him an angry glare for a brief moment before turning to deflect a blow from the Collector.

"Oh boy she means it." Isshin shuddered as he quickly hurried to the rest of the group where Yumichika, Ikkaku, and Nemu had just arrived.

"What's happening?! What's going on?!" Toshiro asked.

"No time to talk, we need to run and run far!" Isshin said as he flash stepped away to the ground where Orihime, Tatsuki, Chad, Uryu, and the partially paralyzed, Momo were.

"What's happening dad?!" Yuzu asked worriedly as she and the other Soul Reapers flash stepped to the ground with them.

"Yuzu I suggest that you not open your eyes until I say its okay." Isshin replied as he kept his eyes on Kaichou as she dueled with the Collector.

"She's going to use it isn't she?" Kisuke asked worriedly as he and the Urahara shop gang arrived with Karin unconscious on a stretcher.

"I'm afraid so." Isshin said as Hachi arrived with the semi-unconscious Nel.

"Please, the former Espada needs medical attention." Hachi said as Kisuke nodded.

"I'll deal with her Hachi but we need you to put up a barrier between us and those two." Kisuke said as Hachi nodded and began putting up the barrier. Then Shinji, the Visoreds, and the Arrancar arrived.

"What did we miss?" Shinji asked as he and the others watched the spectacle in the sky.

"We're about to see a Bankai that even its wielder is loath to use." Kisuke replied as they all watched in curiosity.

Back up in the sky, Kaichou and the Collector were still battling each other. Kaichou's attacks were getting fiercer and fiercer. She finally knocked away the Collector a fair distance before taking a quick look around. She saw no one in the air except her and the Collector. She looked down and could sense a barrier being placed over the town like a giant sheet of shrink wrap.

"_Nice thinking boys. I just hope that barrier holds." _Kaichou said mentally as she turned back to the Collector.

"Why do you insist on fighting when you know it is futile? The barrier being made beneath us will not keep me out for long." The Collector said calmly as Kaichou fused her two Zanpakuto into one single sword.

"The Barrier is to keep me out, not you. No, keeping you out is my job." Kaichou said as she brought her open palm up to in front of her face and closed her eyes. Instantly a strange black substance started emanating up from the top of her shoulders and head. The Collector paused with curiosity as he sensed her Spiritual Pressure starting to soar to new levels.

"Bankai." She said in an angered whisper and clinched teeth as she clinched her hand into a fist and opened her eyes. Her once brown pupils had turned into a vibrant and pulsing shade of red with yellow at the rims. Instantly a massive burst of dark blue and purple energy exploded around her. When it faded Kaichou's black hair had turned a shining silver and went all the way down to a couple inches above her ankles which were now in black boots that went halfway up her calves.

Her Soul Reaper robe and white fifth squad haori was gone, replaced by a black leather trench coat that went down to a little below the cuffs of her boots. Underneath the trench coat were black pants and a black button up shirt. Her Zanpakuto had even morphed into a katana with a very long blade.

"Ichigo Hensen Tatsujin." Kaichou said with a sinister smile on her face. (A/N: I'm hearing "One Winged Angel" from Final Fantasy-VII:AC right about now.)

"What did she just say?" Ichigo asked in surprise. He wasn't the only one surprised however since he was receiving stunned glares from almost everyone around him.

"The name of her Bankai. The name of it is Ichigo Hensen Tatsujin which literally means First Guardian Angel Change Master." Kisuke explained, still with a worried expression on her face.

"Then why does she look like some famous video game villain?" Ichigo asked back. Kisuke just shrugged, clueless.

Back in the sky, Kaichou was still smiling as the Collector hovered in midair. Without warning the Collector whirled around just in time to parry a blow from behind by Kaichou.

"Well hello there." Kaichou said with an oily tone as she raised her empty left hand towards the sky and immediately dark clouds gathered around in a circular form, blocking out the evening sun completely as lightning arced through the sky.

"What is this new devilry?" the Collector asked calmly.

"Oh this? Why this is my Bankai. Imagine everything that holds you back from striking down an opponent suddenly just reversing and becoming the very thing that drives you to kill them without mercy or pity. Consider yourself fortunate that you are one of the lucky few to witness my Bankai in action. I normally don't use it." Kaichou said with a Kenpachi styled grin.

The Collector quickly spun around to block another blow. Kaichou was moving so fast it was taking a moment for the light to catch up with her movements.

"Ooh you're not so bad yourself." She said softly yet tauntingly.

Soon she was striking from all angles at speeds that seemed faster than light as strange black tendrils descended down from the sky towards the town but the tendrils were repulsed by the massive barrier.

"My Bankai also feeds on the Reiatsu of living souls, giving me more power to destroy my foes. The tendrils are invincible and you can only defend against them with Kido barriers, which is only one reason why I don't use my Bankai. Not like it does you any good anyway." Kaichou said as she continued her attacks.

The collector was starting to get worried. He was having to defend himself several times within each passing second and Kaichou didn't show any sign of slowing down or getting tired.

"Given up yet?" Kaichou asked tauntingly as she attacked again.

"No? How about now?..."

"…Now?..."

"…How about now?..."

"…Anytime works for me…"

"…Whenever you've had enough…"

"…just say so…"

"…then I can kill you and be on my merry way…"

"…want to know a good Hado spell?..."

"…it's called HADO NUMBER NINTY! KUROHITSUGI!!!" Kaichou shouted with an insane grin on her face. Suddenly a massive black rectangular cube of energy appeared around the Collector. A strange static like effect appeared on the edges of the box before it faded away and revealed nothing inside, much to Kaichou's disappointment.

"Aww did he escape?" Kaichou asked as she gave a pouting look before raising her Zanpakuto behind her back just as the Collector attempted to strike her from behind.

"Oops, apparently not." She said with a grin and a chuckle which quickly evolved into an insane cackle as she continued her endless assault on the Collector.

"Where did she learn that level of Kido?!" Toshiro asked in shock.

"Her Zanpakuto, Hensen Tatsujin, easily adapts to new situations, as per its shape shifting qualities. In the case of her Bankai it changes not just her sword, but her entire body in terms of appearance and personality. For as long as she has known about her Bankai, she has tried to control it to no avail. Tessai once taught her some Kido moves back when he was Captain of the Kido corps in the Soul Society. She was very hesitant to learn some of these abilities but she learned them anyway. Apparently her Bankai form has put them to good use." Kisuke explained.

"But when did she become so…so…" Ichigo said as he searched for the right word.

"Ruthless? It's why she doesn't use her Bankai. It's because she can't control it like the rest of us can Ichigo. To her it's like letting a mindless killer take control of her body. She absolutely detests using her Bankai but she does make exceptions in some cases. Apparently protecting her family is one of those cases worthy of exception." Yoruichi explained.

"It's one of the reasons she became a psychiatrist so she could learn to study her Bankai, and hopefully learn to control it." Isshin added.

"Then why put up the barrier?" Orihime asked.

"Because in her Bankai form she can't determine who friend or foe is. To her everyone and everything is a target. Add to it that those tendrils feed on the Reiatsu of living souls, and this means humans, soul reapers, even hollows, giving her more power to fight." Kisuke replied.

"So she'll run out of power eventually?" Ichigo asked.

"She's like a machine gun that doesn't overheat and will keep firing as long as it has ammo. Take away the ammo and the gun is officially useless. As long as that barrier is up, she won't be getting any more power, and she'll eventually use up the already large amount of power she has." Kisuke explained as they continued watching the fight in the skies above.

The Collector was beginning to realize that this was a losing battle but he had one more trick up his sleeve. He quickly created a strange glowing blue spherical shield around him and raised his shepherd's crook.

"Sangsue!" The Collector shouted as he aimed his crook at the now confused Kaichou.

"Hmm now I know French, and that's French for…oh crap." Kaichou grimaced mere milliseconds before she was hit in a bright blue beam from the end of the crook.

"LEECH!!!" Kaichou screamed as she felt her remaining Reiatsu draining from her and pouring into the Collector. Finally the beam vanished and Kaichou hung in midair, breathing heavily and struggling to maintain her height.

"You have succeeded in stopping me Soul Reaper. Even with the Reiatsu that I have taken from you, I still barely have enough power to return to Le Mort Regne. Consider this a victory for you, Soul Reaper, but mark my words, we will meet again." The Collector said as he turned and opened up a black bulge in the middle of the sky, which he quickly passed through.

Kaichou then began to pass out and finally did, plummeting through the sky towards the ground only to be caught halfway by Isshin. He set her gently on the ground as her Bankai form slowly evaporated away.

"She's going to be sore when she wakes up." Isshin said somberly.

"So let me get this straight, I'm named after a Bankai?!" Ichigo asked in disbelief.

"We have a lot to talk about son, and we will once we get her to bed." Isshin said as the others nodded in agreement.

"Before we go however, we bring news from the Soul Society." Byakuya said as he turned towards the Visoreds and the Arrancar.

"The Thirteen Court Guard Squads have decided to give you a supervised trial period to determine whether or not you will be allowed to remain here. Captain's Zaraki, Wrangler, and myself along with Lieutenant Kusajishi, have been assigned to conduct an observation of your actions for the next few days. After which we will return to the Soul Society and submit our recommendation regarding your fate in the world of the living." Byakuya explained as Grimmjow, Halibel, and Stark looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"Works for us." Grimmjow said with a shrug.

"Good, then we will be watching." Byakuya said as the Visoreds and the Arrancar vanished via Flash step/Sonido. Nel was being treated by Orihime with her Shun-Shun Rikka and the recovered Momo was standing on her feet once again. Karin was still unconscious.

"I suppose it's time we go our own directions now." Kisuke said as the others nodded in agreement.

* * *

**  
The following morning…**

Kaichou was sleeping soundly in one of the medical beds in the Clinic with Momo sitting at her side out of her sense of duty to remain at her Captain's side. However she had fallen asleep as well.

Toshiro glanced inside for a second, allowing a smirk to cross his face before moving on up the stairs to check on Karin. When he arrived he saw Karin was also sleeping soundly in her bed. Yuzu was downstairs preparing breakfast for everyone so her bed was empty. Toshiro sat down on Yuzu's bed, facing Karin. He then heard Karin let out a soft moan and open two tired eyes. She looked over towards Toshiro and rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"Toshiro? What happened?" Karin asked.

"You were injured by that LeBlanc. Were it not for Kisuke Urahara you might have been in worse shape than you are now. However I am impressed by how well you handled the situation. You saw an opening and you took it, most wouldn't notice it and I believe that if your skills were more refined that you would have defeated him. Yuzu however was the one who destroyed him however." Toshiro explained.

"So why are you here?" Karin asked as Toshiro sighed.

"Truth be told, I was worried about you. I wanted to make sure you were alright. After all you did fall at least one hundred feet and land in the middle of the street. Fortunately, Souls are more durable than the human body." Toshiro said as Karin smirked.

"I get the feeling that's not the only reason." Karin said as Toshiro scoffed.

"What are you talking about?" Toshiro asked with a stoic expression as he looked away. His cheeks were turning red however.

"You know why you came to check on me. You were worried about me true but how often do you check on average trainees?" Karin asked with a knowing smirk.

"Perhaps you should get some rest." Toshiro said as he stood up and headed for the door.

"Fine, see you at soccer practice and Bankai practice later on?" Karin asked as Toshiro paused.

"Soccer practice yes, I'm not so sure about Bankai practice later though. I have some things to investigate." Toshiro said as he walked out the door, closing it behind him.

"Ah there you are." A voice said as Toshiro entered the hallway. Toshiro turned and saw Yoruichi in human form coming up the stairs.

"Yoruichi? You were looking for me?" Toshiro asked as Yoruichi nodded.

"Yes, and I need you to come to Urahara's shop right away. We found something that you will want to see. Ichigo's there right now to meet with a squad four member that was sent here to check Captain Wrangler's, Lieutenant Hinamori's, and Karin's injuries." Yoruichi said as Toshiro arched an eyebrow.

"I was not informed a squad four member was called for. Who gave the order?" Toshiro asked.

"Captain Kuchiki gave the order. He felt like given the circumstances that having a member of squad four around would be a wise idea." Yoruichi replied as Toshiro nodded.

"It would make sense. Very well then let us not waste anymore time talking and get to the Urahara shop." Toshiro said as he and Yoruichi hurried off.

* * *

**  
End Chapter 38.**

Just so you know, I did deliberately base Kaichou's Bankai off of Sephiroth from the Final Fantasy Franchise in terms of appearance and fighting style. I do not own anything that is Final Fantasy.

_LeBlanc Research Time…_

Gin Ichimaru appears holding the pointer once again.

"Hello again. Today we will be looking at the Sangsue ability." Gin said as the screen shifted to an image of the Collector using the Sangsue ability.

"Sangsue, or Leech in French, does what its name implies. Instead of leeching blood from its victims, it leeches Reiatsu and gives it to the LeBlanc using it. Such a unique skill however can only be achieved by high ranking LeBlancs so it's possible that the Collector is the only one who can use it. It seems very much like Yumichika's supposedly secret Shikai form of his Zanpakuto that is Kido based." Gin said as Yumichika appeared in an absolute rage.

"WHAT?! HOW DARE YOU!!!" Yumichika shrieked before regaining his composure and calmly drew his Zanpakuto.

"(Ahem) If it isn't so secret then let's experience it firsthand." Yumichika said with a sinister smirk. Gin was still stunned by Yumichika's sudden appearance.

"Split and Deviate,Ruri'iro Kujaku." Yumichika said calmly before a large glowing blue and green tentacle of energy flew at the camera and destroyed it.

_Static_

_End._


	39. The Masks that some wear Part 1

Toshiro and Yoruichi had arrived at Urahara's shop to find not only Urahara, Tessai, and Ichigo, but Yuzu as well.

"Oh, Yuzu I didn't know you were here." Yoruichi said with a hint of surprise as Yuzu shrugged with a smile.

"I was out of some ingredients for breakfast and Mister Urahara's shop was the only place open at this time of the morning. I knew Ichigo was coming here so I asked if I could tag along. I left Rukia and Momo with the cooking until I got back." Yuzu explained.

"She also wanted to meet whoever they were sending from squad four." Ichigo said as Kisuke chuckled.

"Well he's here but he's having some trouble with his Gigai. Hey Hanataro! You need any help?" Kisuke shouted to the back room.

"Uh I'll be out in just a second!" Hanataro replied from the back room.

"Hanataro? They sent Hanataro?" Ichigo asked surprised.

"Why not? He's familiar with the town and he's excellent with his medical care. Captain Unohana personally recommended him for the job." Kisuke explained as said fourth squad member emerged in a green polo shirt and khaki pants.

"Oh hi Ichigo, long time no see." Hanataro greeted.

"Yeah it has been Hanataro. How've ya been?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh I've been fine…As long as I stay away from the squad eleven guys that is." Hanataro replied meekly.

"Well the only squad eleven guys you have to worry about here are Kenpachi, Yachiru, Ikkaku, and Yumichika but they've got their own things to worry about." Ichigo said as Yuzu finished paying for the groceries.

"Okay Ichigo I'm all ready." Yuzu said as Ichigo nodded.

"Oh Hanataro Yamada this is my sister Yuzu." Ichigo introduced as Hanataro bowed humbly.

"Oh hi there." Hanataro greeted before stumbling over and falling flat on his face.

"Oh dear are you okay?!" Yuzu asked as she helped him up.

"I'm okay. I do this all the time." Hanataro replied sheepishly as he picked himself up.

"Come on let's go before you hurt yourself again. See ya Mister Urahara, Tessai, Yoruichi, Toshiro." Ichigo said as he Yuzu and Hanataro headed out the door.

"I see squad four sends one of their best." Toshiro said wryly.

"Hanataro's heart is in the right place and his skill is unquestioned. He's just a little timid is all. But that's not what we're here to talk about. I was going to tell both you and Ichigo but I didn't expect him to bring Yuzu with him. You'll have to be the one to break it to him then." Kisuke said as Toshiro arched an eyebrow.

"Break what to him? What is this about Kisuke?" Toshiro asked.

"It's about something that we discussed during Karin's training yesterday." Yoruichi replied as she sat down next to Kisuke.

"Something we talked about yesterd-…oh I see…the possibility of Karin's having an inner hollow." Toshiro said as he glanced away from them in thought.

"Yes and there's something you should know. See when Tessai, Jinta, Uluru, Yoruichi, and I arrived on the scene yesterday, we saw Karin take a mean blow from the LeBlanc. We hurried over to her as fast as we could and surprisingly the damage wasn't as bad as we first thought. At first we thought it was because she had somehow managed to cushion the blow or break her fall…but then when we were putting her on the stretcher, we found something that Yoruichi recognized." Kisuke said as Toshiro arched an eyebrow.

"What did you find?" Toshiro asked as Yoruichi pulled over an object wrapped in purple cloth from behind the counter. She carefully unwrapped it revealing a white skull like mask. The mask was very similar to Ichigo's hollow mask but without the red markings. Instead there was a single blue curved stripe that ran from the right side of the right eye and arced upward as it went straight over to the right side of the mask. The left side of the mask had a large crack in it and part of the left eye socket was broken off.

"We found this. It fell from Karin's kimono when we picked her up to put her on the stretcher. I remember finding a mask just like this when I rescued Ichigo from death after his battle with Kenpachi Zaraki during his mission to rescue Rukia from execution." Yoruichi explained.

"So my suspicions were correct. Karin has an inner hollow." Toshiro said as he took the mask in hand and gazed at it with a disheartened look on his face.

"You were probably right on how she got that inner hollow. When a living human gains the power of a soul reaper, they heavily damage their soul chain, which in turn allows for encroachment. Yuzu's chain of fate was protected because the King's key not only reinforces the soul chain but makes it that the only way to separate the key from the soul is for the soul to be killed. Karin doesn't have that kind protection placed on her soul chain and so when she gained her Zanpakuto; it damaged her soul chain resulting in the birth of her inner hollow. At the time, her inner hollow is still young and immature but as she grows more powerful her inner hollow will too. The fact that this mask appeared following her wounds is a sign that the hollow will eventually manage to manifest itself within Karin's soul. You might also be wondering why it's happening so fast…well the reason for that is simple. Ichigo got his powers through Rukia when she first arrived and so his inner hollow didn't manifest until after he lost his powers and regained them by having his chain of fate severed by me prior to his rescue attempt. That method takes longer for the inner hollow to manifest but the way Karin gained her powers is quicker. That's why it's against the rules for still living humans to go to the Soul Society." Kisuke explained as Toshiro sighed.

"What should we do then?" Toshiro asked.

"We? You're her boyfriend aren't you?" Kisuke asked, receiving an icy stare from Toshiro.

"So you want me to tell her?" Toshiro asked impatiently.

"She respects you more than just about anyone else Toshiro. Why else would she ask you to come and help with her Bankai training?" Yoruichi asked as Toshiro nodded understandingly.

"I understand. I will inform her myself then." Toshiro said as he turned and walked away, tucking the mask under his shirt.

* * *

**  
Later at the Kurosaki Clinic…**

"Well except for a little discomfort, I'd say you're in prime condition." Hanataro said as he removed his rubber gloves. He had just finished Kaichou's examination.

"Admit it; this is the first time you've seen a female's parts isn't it?" Kaichou asked teasingly as she put on her usual cowgirl attire. Hanataro turned a bright shade of red.

"Well-um-I-um-see-I-uh." Hanataro stuttered.

"Relax Yamada, I was just playing with you. I'm sure you've seen them before." Kaichou chuckled.

"You're worse than Yoruichi I swear." Ichigo grumbled as he walked by the door. Kaichou smirked and morphed Hensen Tatsujin into a long black cane and slowly followed/hobbled out after him.

"Think about it Ichigo. Yoruichi's part cat and cat's are a bit…well I want to say slutty but I never know when Shihoin is listening." Kaichou replied with an innocent smile.

"You've been hanging around her too long then." Ichigo grumbled.

"You're just sulky because you learned your first name is the same first name of my Bankai. By the way that was not my doing, your mom had some cousin named Ichigo and the fact my Bankai is Ichigo Hensen Tatsujin is strictly coincidental." Kaichou explained as Ichigo turned and gave her an annoyed glare.

"Somehow I don't believe you." Ichigo replied.

"Well I didn't think you would but I gave it a shot. When I met your mother she knew all about Soul Reapers from your father, even though she had never seen a Bankai in action. She asked for the name of my Bankai and I told her. I didn't know she was going to name you after it. If you want to know why, talk to your father." Kaichou explained as Ichigo sighed.

"I better be about my duties. Zaraki and Kuchiki could probably stand to have a break from each other by now." Kaichou said as she headed out, passing Karin sitting glumly on the couch.

"Well hello there Karin. Kinda early to be glum for a Sunday don't you think?" Kaichou asked curiously.

"I had this weird dream last night. Like I was talking to my Zanpakuto and then this strange girl that looks almost exactly like me appears but she's got paper white skin and white Soul Reaper clothes. Her eyes were also the eerie black color too." Karin said as Kaichou shrugged.

"Hmm…dreams can mean a multitude of things. If you'd like I can come over some time later today and we can talk about it." Kaichou suggested as Karin shrugged.

"Sure why not?" Karin replied and Kaichou nodded.

"Good then I'll be seeing you later then." Kaichou said as she walked out the door, passing Toshiro as he approached the clinic.

"Captain Hitsugaya." Kaichou greeted with a nod.

"Captain Wrangler." Toshiro greeted back with a nod as they passed.

"Hey Toshiro, you're right on time. Ichigo and Rukia are coming with us to the soccer field for practice today. You coming this time?" Karin asked as Toshiro gave her a serious look.

"We need to talk. We have an urgent matter to discuss." Toshiro said as he took her by the arm and led her to her room.

Meanwhile Nel walked down the stairs and towards the door.

"Where are you going Nel?" Momo asked curiously as she exited from the bathroom.

"I'm going to Orihime's house. Tatsuki, Orihime, and I are going to the Visoreds warehouse to see if we can't enlist the Arrancar's help with honing Tatsuki's skills." Nel replied.

"Okay then. Hope that plan works." Momo said as she headed to the couch.

Up in Karin's room, Toshiro closed the door behind them, thoroughly confusing Karin.

"What's going on Toshiro?" Karin asked impatiently.

"You need to stop your Bankai training." Toshiro said bluntly.

"Huh? Why?" Karin asked confused.

"Because if you don't stop, you'll wind up losing control." Toshiro said as Karin started getting angry.

"Lose control of what Toshiro?!" Karin asked.

"Your soul!" Toshiro replied. Karin was blind sighted and sat down on her bed in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Karin asked worriedly. Toshiro sighed and revealed the Hollow mask.

"Do you recognize this?" Toshiro asked as Karin looked at it curiously.

"Strangely it does look kind of familiar. It's a hollow mask I know but I feel like I have seen it before." Karin said as she ran a hand over the mask. Instantly she flashed back to her dream and shivered.

"Toshiro what is this? Is this…mine?" Karin asked in horror as Toshiro nodded.

"Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin found this after you were knocked unconscious. It supposedly helped to cushion your landing." Toshiro said as Karin looked at it in stunned silence.

"I think I know what this means. It means I'm going to become a hollow doesn't it?" Karin asked worriedly.

"Not unless I have anything to say about it. My advice is to seek out the Visoreds. Despite their appearance, they are actually former Soul Reaper Captains and Lieutenants who gained Hollow abilities. They even helped your brother to overcome his inner hollow, perhaps they can help you to deal with yours." Toshiro said as Karin looked lost in thought.

"Thanks Toshiro. You've given me something to think about." Karin said as Toshiro nodded.

"If you want me to stay, I will." Toshiro said as Karin shook her head.

"No, I just want to be alone for a moment. I'll see ya at the soccer field for practice." Karin replied as Toshiro gave an understanding nod and headed for the door.

* * *

**  
Meanwhile…**

In a small tea shop a couple blocks down the road from the Vizard warehouse, Byakuya sat at a table drinking tea as he looked out the window at a couple of blooming cherry blossoms.

He was wearing a sharp white silk dress shirt with his trademark scarf and his kenseiken (the white hair rolls). He also had a pair of brown dress pants and black dress shoes. A brown buisness suit sat draped over the back of his chair.

"This body is a pain in the ass." Kenpachi mumbled as he approached and sat down at Byakuya's table. He wasn't wearing his hair up in the spikes like normal and his eye patch was missing (though his soul reaper form still had both the hair and the eye patch). He wore a black polo shirt with matching pants. He was however wearing a pair of black combat boots.

"Need I remind you that you should not discuss things like that so freely at the present time." Byakuya said calmly.

"It's bad enough to be shoved in this damn wimpy outfit but to have to take the bells from my hair, now that's just insulting." Kenpachi replied.

"I am beginning to wonder if Wrangler will arrive soon if at all." Byakuya said, ignoring Kenpachi's complaining.

"Let's find out. Any sign of Wrangler?!" Kenpachi asked over his shoulder to Yachiru who sat on her knees by the window in eager expectation.

"None yet Kenny!" Yachiru replied. She was wearing almost an exact duplicate of Kenpachi's outfit except in her size and she had white tennis shoes on.

"She's probably too exhausted from using her Bankai last night." Byakuya said as he sipped his tea.

"Normally I would be exhausted and thanks for the squad four guy by the way." Kaichou said as she suddenly appeared at the table sitting between the two, startling Kenpachi and making Byakuya blink in mild surprise. She was in her old human attire from when she first appeared in the world of the living. (A/N: see chapter 4 for a description)

"Where the hell did you come from?" Kenpachi asked in surprise as Kaichou quickly ordered a cup of Jasmine tea before answering.

"I flash stepped into the ladies room and then Gigai shaped myself into this body." Kaichou replied as Yachiru sat down on a highchair between her and Kenpachi.

"Hey Blackie! We missed you! Didn't we Kenny?" Yachiru asked happily.

"Well I missed you too Yachiru." Kaichou replied as she ruffled the young girl's hair.

"So what's the plan fellas?" Kaichou asked.

"Plan?" Byakuya asked.

"Yes I mean like…when we check into the hotel, what's our story to explain the "two to a room" thing?" Kaichou asked. There was an eerie silence for a moment.

"Oh you two are sad. Fortunately I've created a cover story. The three of us are old school chums and Yachiru is Kenpachi's daughter. How's that sound?" Kaichou asked as the three shrugged.

"Sounds good to me." Yachiru replied as she happily munched down on a plate full of small sweets. After a moment, Byakuya saw something out the window.

"Isn't that the Arrancar that's sided with Ichigo Kurosaki? And is that the Inoue girl?" Byakuya asked curiously.

"It is actually, now that you mention it…and that's Tatsuki with them. I wonder where they're going." Kaichou replied.

"Should we go after jiggles, firecracker, and Nelly?" Yachiru asked as Kaichou shrugged.

"Let's see what they're planning. But I also sense a familiar spiritual pressure nearby. But why would it be out here I wonder."Kaichou said as she scratched her chin.

"Yeah a fourth person is following them. I say we check it out. It may be one of those Arrancar." Kenpachi said with a determined look.

"It does not feel like one of the Arrancar or even one of the Visoreds. It instead feels familiar as if I sensed it last night." Byakuya replied.

"You're right about that. The Reiatsu is too familiar. Who could it-? Now what the hell would she be doing out here?" Kaichou pondered quietly. She had remembered whose Reiatsu it was.

* * *

**  
Meanwhile…**

Nel, Orihime, and Tatsuki arrived outside the Vizard warehouse and they could sense both the Visoreds and the Arrancar inside.

"So this is where the Arrancar are hiding? Seems kinda fitting." Tatsuki said with a lump in her throat.

"Don't worry Tatsuki. I will make sure that they don't harm you." Nel said as she led them inside. As they entered, Nel could sense that their presence was known to the others. Soon enough, they heard footsteps approaching from within the shadows.

"My, my, what have we here? Neliel and Orihime Inoue. How very curious you decide to come here willingly." Grimmjow's voice said as he emerged from the shadows in his Arrancar form and with his hands in his pockets.

"Grimmjow." Nel said calmly. Orihime was silently shaking in place in fear of Grimmjow. She still recalled their last meetings in Las Noches.

"That Gigai of yours suits you Neliel. But why are you here? More news from the Soul Society regarding our fate?" Grimmjow asked curiously.

"No but a chance to prove to the Soul Reapers that you are on our side now." Nel replied. Grimmjow arched a curious eyebrow.

"Sounds interesting. Go on Neliel." Grimmjow said.

"This is Tatsuki Arisawa. She's a friend of both Ichigo's and Orihime's. She has the ability to augment her already formidable martial arts skills with spirit based fire powers. She needs to refine these skills further and if you helped her then it would be at least one step towards proving that you are true to your word." Nel explained.

"Hmm…sounds interesting. I'll have to give it some thought." Grimmjow said as he scratched his chin. He then felt a hand on his shoulder from behind. The hand belonged to Halibel in her Gigai.

"No need for thought Grimmjow. We would be honored to help the human girl learn to use her powers more effectively." Halibel said as Tatsuki bowed appreciatively.

"I am honored by any aid you can provide." Tatsuki said as Halibel nodded then turned towards the shadows.

"Apache! Mila-Rose! Sun-Sun!" Halibel shouted into the shadows. Immediately her three Fraccion Sonido'd into the room and knelt before Halibel.

"Kindly escort Miss Arisawa and Miss Inoue to the underground training room. I will be overseeing Miss Arisawa's training personally." Halibel ordered as she turned to leave.

"Yes Ma'am." The three replied in unison before following her orders.

"Don't be afraid. They won't harm you." Nel reassured as the three Fraccion escorted the two humans inside. Grimmjow watched them leave. At the same time Shinji emerged from the shadows.

"Was that Orihime Inoue and Tatsuki Arisawa I just saw passing by?" Shinji asked curiously.

"Yeah. Apparently Arisawa needs help refining her powers. Neliel here thought her fellow Arrancar might help." Grimmjow explained as Shinji smirked.

"Finding these moochers some work eh?" Shinji asked with a chuckle.

"Sort of." Nel said as she started heading after Orihime and Tatsuki. However she stopped when she, Shinji, and Grimmjow sensed a strange yet somewhat familiar spiritual pressure coming from the entryway.

"Uh Neliel. I think you've got company." Grimmjow said as he redirected Nel's attention towards the door. She froze in shock as she saw who it was.

"I was told that this was the place to try and control a person's inner hollow. And it looks like I found the right place." The person said.

It was Karin Kurosaki.

* * *

**  
End Chapter 39.**

_Soul Reaper Illustrated Guide._

Kon was pacing on the floor of Ichigo's room.

"This isn't fair! I haven't been featured as anything more than Nel's whipping boy! How could one with a Valley of the gods that rivals my Orihime be so mean?!" Kon sighed as the door opened.

"Ichigo? Are you alright? I heard-…Kon?" Hanataro asked as he entered and saw Kon.

"What?! Oh Hanataro it's you! You're back!" Kon exclaimed as he leapt at the seventh seat.

"It's good to see you too Kon. I think?" Hanataro said with partial confusion.

"Hey with you here we can resurrect Radio Kon! Want to do it again for old time's sake?" Kon asked as Hanataro arched a confused eyebrow.

"But didn't you get severely injured by the guest star by the end of every episode?" Hanataro asked as Kon blinked in realization.

"Oh I-I did didn't I? Oh the hell with it I JUST WANT TO BE FEATURED MORE!!!" Kon yelled as Hanataro shrugged.

"Oh okay then. Let's do it." Hanataro said as he turned towards the camera.

"Starting with the next chapter we will be having the new _Radio Kon_ segment so please stay tuned." Hanataro said with a smile.

_To Be Continued…_


	40. The Masks that some wear Part 2

Karin was standing in Soul Reaper form right on the Visored's doorstep. Nel was stunned while Shinji and Grimmjow were both curious.

"I was told that this was the place to try and control a person's inner hollow. And it looks like I found the right place." Karin said as she entered into the warehouse with Hekireki Megami resting over her right shoulder.

"Who are you?" Grimmjow asked curiously.

"I am Karin Kurosaki, Field Trainee Soul Reaper." Karin introduced.

"Kurosaki?! As in Ichigo Kurosaki?!" Shinji asked surprised.

"He's my brother. So can you help me or not?" Karin asked.

"Karin how did you find this place?!" Nel asked as she shed her Gigai and stormed over to her.

"Simple. I followed you here." Karin replied as Nel face palmed.

"Hey Shinji! What's going on out here?! I'm sensing a lot of spiritual pressure!" Hiyori asked as she stalked out of the shadows.

"Not now Hiyori." Shinji said in an effort to get rid of her.

"Hey you won't get rid of me that easy dumbass." Hiyori replied before her eyes settled on Nel and Karin.

"Oh it's Nel…but who's the academy brat?" Hiyori asked impatiently.

"She's Ichigo's younger sister." Grimmjow replied.

"Ichigo's sister?! Oh geez! There's more than one of that idiot?!" Hiyori groaned. This struck a nerve in Karin.

"HEY! Watch what you say about my brother Snaggletooth!!! Wait a minute…YOU'RE THE ONE WHO BUSTED OUR DOOR DOWN YESTERDAY!!!" Karin yelled angrily.

"You busted down their door?" Shinji asked before getting punched in the face and started bleeding from his nose as a result.

"Who you calling snaggletooth mushroom-head?!" Hiyori asked.

"Mushroom head?! You wouldn't know a working hair style if it bit you in the BUTT!!!" Karin argued. Hiyori was officially pissed now (well…more than the norm at least).

"YOU'RE JUST LIKE YOUR BROTHER DUMBASS!!!" Hiyori shrieked. Grimmjow was even inching away from the conversation as quick as he could.

"STOP CALLING ICHIGO A DUMBASS!!!" Karin argued.

"WHAT'CHA GONNA DO ABOUT IT MUSHROOM-HEAD?!" Hiyori argued back. Karin reached for her Zanpakuto.

"THIS!!! SURGE HEKIREKI MEGAMI!!!" Karin shouted before leaping at the unsuspecting Hiyori only to have the blow blocked by Gamuza.

"That is quite enough! Both of you!" Nel roared as she stood between the two arguing women.

"Geez what a racket. You two are a lot alike." Shinji commented before Hiyori punched him in the nose again.

"Now listen, Karin. You're going to turn around, and go straight home or do I have to use force?" Nel asked. Karin silently reached into her back pocket and pulled out something.

"Would this change your mind?" Karin asked as she revealed her Hollow mask. Shinji, Hiyori, Grimmjow and Nel were all intrigued now.

"Where did you get that? Is that Ichigo's?" Shinji asked.

"No dumbass it's too small to be Ichigo's. His fits his ugly mug and is red on the left side not blue on the right." Hiyori corrected.

"She's right. I've seen Ichigo's mask and while the two masks look similar, they're not the same." Grimmjow said as Karin pushed the mask up to her face. It fit her face perfectly.

"It's not Ichigo's. It's mine." Karin said as everyone's eyes widened.

"Whoa hold on! How did she get Vizard abilities?!" Hiyori asked.

"Must run in the family or something." Shinji replied.

"No this is the first that I've heard of it." A voice said from the entrance. It was Kaichou accompanied by Byakuya, Kenpachi, and Yachiru.

"Aunt Kaichou!" Karin exclaimed in surprise.

"Did you believe your spiritual pressure was so easily hidden?" Byakuya asked before receiving a stern look from Kaichou.

"Byakuya this is a family matter, I would appreciate it if you let me handle this."Kaichou said as Byakuya nodded silently and stepped back while Kaichou returned her attention to Karin.

"Look Karin, I've learned to hide my Spiritual pressure with help from Yoruichi and she used to lead the stealth force so she would know. Detecting your spiritual pressure was easy, but I will admit you had me guessing for a moment. Now the question remains, what are you doing here?" Kaichou asked as Karin held up her mask.

"This should answer your question." Karin said as she placed the mask back on her face. Kaichou immediately realized what had happened.

"I was afraid of that. Shinji, you know that favor you said you still owed me all those years ago…well I'm cashing in. Let Karin explain how she got Soul Reaper powers and that will give you everything you need to know. Let's move out." Kaichou said as she turned and walked away, followed closely by a very confused Byakuya, Kenpachi, and Yachiru.

"Well…this is certainly interesting. Okay Kurosaki, start explaining. How did you get your Soul Reaper abilities?" Shinji asked as Karin shrugged.

"Well we just went to the Soul Society through some portal in Mr. Hat-n-clogs basement. Then the day after that, my sister and I go to the Soul Reaper academy and begin Soul Reaper training. That evening I learn the name of my Zanpakuto. That's pretty much it." Karin explained as Shinji sighed and ran a hand over his face in mild frustration.

"Oh that does explain a lot." Shinji muttered.

"Toshiro-err-I-mean-Captain Hitsugaya said that doing that damaged my…soul chain or something?" Karin asked confused.

"Well I'm no expert but I do know that's one of the reasons why the Soul Reapers are somewhat loath to bring living humans to the Soul Society." Shinji said before turning to Hiyori.

"Fire up the Hiyori Walking Machine, we've got ourselves a new student in the Vizard school for controlling your Inner Hollow." Shinji said before getting an elbow to the nose.

"It's the Hiyori SUPER trainer dumbass!!!" Hiyori growled.

"So you guys will help me?" Karin asked as Shinji grinned from behind his hand as he attempted to stop his bleeding nose.

"Why not? I can tell you've got an inner hollow simply by your spiritual pressure. Besides I consider Ichigo to be one of us as well as a friend. Besides if we don't help you, then you could start running amuck. We're already giving Ichigo's friend Tatsuki a hand with her own powers, what's another person going to hurt?" Shinji asked.

"Just promise me that you won't tell my brother about this. He'll worry or something." Karin said as Shinji grinned.

"My lips are sealed." Shinji said as he led her and Nel into the back.

"Ugh, Shinji who's the kid?" Kensei asked impatiently. Lilynette, Loly, and Menoly however recognized her in an instant.

"Karin! How did you get here?!" Lilynette asked.

"I followed Nel." Karin replied.

"She's also our newest addition to the Visoreds. She's got an inner hollow that needs to be tamed." Shinji said as everyone in the room turned in shock towards her.

"She's only an Academy student! How does she have an inner hollow so fast?!" Kensei asked in disbelief.

"She's a living human who got Soul Reaper powers while in the Soul Society. You do the math." Shinji said as Kensei and the other Visoreds understood immediately.

"Does she have a mask to prove it?" Kensei asked impatiently. Karin simply pressed her mask to her face and Kensei immediately shut up.

"So what do I do first?" Karin asked.

"Oh this is the fun part." Hiyori said as she drew her Zanpakuto with a sinister grin on her face, "We're going to attack you!"

Suddenly Hiyori lunged towards Karin who blocked with Hekireki Megami just in the nick of time. Hiyori then began to savagely assault her. Nel attempted to intervene but Grimmjow held her back.

"Let them go. They know what they're doing." Grimmjow said as she silently nodded and followed the other Visoreds along with Grimmjow, Lilynette, Loly, and Menoly out into the main area where Karin and Hiyori continued to fight but in midair.

"If you have a Bankai, I suggest you use it right about now!" Hiyori ordered as she leapt back and summoned her Hollow mask, pulling it over her face.

"She doesn't have it yet! She's still in the process of learning it!" Nel shouted.

"Well then I guess she's just going to have to try a bit harder!" Hiyori said through her mask as she continued her assault. With a single blow she was nearly able to cut completely through Hekireki Megami.

"_Damn this girl's gotten stronger and faster! If there's a time that I needed Bankai it's now! Well I guess it's now or never! I can do this! I know I can do this! I __**WILL**__ DO THIS!!!" _Karin said mentally as she shoved Hiyori away and raised Hekireki Megami aiming straight up towards the sky. Instantly she started to glow with yellow spiritual energy.

"What's going on?" Mashiro asked curiously.

"**BAN-KAI!!!"** Karin shouted and instantly a blinding flash of electrical energy surged around her.

"I don't believe it…SHE'S DOING IT!!!" Nel exclaimed excitedly. The sound of thunder echoed through the building and suddenly the light faded to reveal Karin still dressed in her academy uniform but with a pair of large steel shoulder pauldrons with a coiling electrical terminal on top of each. Metal gauntlets were on her hands with metal plating that ran up her arms with a trio of smaller disc like terminals on each of her hands between her knuckles. In her right hand was the now bladeless hilt and guard of her sword. Instantly the terminals started to crackle with electricity and a massive dragon of electricity formed around her like Toshiro's Bankai, with wings, a tail, and the dragon head running down her right arm to the hilt of her sword.

"Hekireki Megami no Tsuyoini Doragon!" Karin said as the bladeless hilt suddenly crackled and a blade of pure electricity formed. (Hekireki Megami no Tsuyoini Doragon: The Thunder Goddesses' Mighty Dragon.)

"Now this is a shocker." Hiyori said, not intending to be funny.

Karin then lunged at her at lightning fast speed and Hiyori barely managed to block the blow in time. With every blow, the sound of the blades hitting sounded like thunder.

"I get the feeling she's a friend of Toshiro Hitsugaya." Shinji said as Nel nodded.

"Good friends." Nel replied.

"Come on! I know you're in there! Get your Hollow butt out here NOW!!!" Hiyori roared at Karin who angrily retaliated by striking again with greater force.

"Things are starting to get messy. How long does it take for an Inner Hollow to appear?" Nel asked as Shinji shrugged.

"Depends. This is the first time she's used her Bankai, right? Then she's using up her strength at a fast rate. When she loses enough strength then her inner hollow will likely take the opportunity and take control of her. That's how it worked with Ichigo and the rest of us so it'll most likely be the same with her. The only question for the moment is "has Hiyori expended enough of her energy yet?" Shinji asked.

"She needs to expel all of her energy you say?" Nel asked as Shinji nodded. Suddenly Nel Sonido'd up the fight and added her Zanpakuto to the battle.

"Nel?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Karin asked in disbelief. Nel remained silent and swung Gamuza at her again, causing Karin to quickly fly back a bit.

"I know one way to diminish your energy." Nel said as she sheathed Gamuza and started charging a Cero.

"A Cero?! She could vaporize her!!!" Grimmjow exclaimed. Suddenly Nel unleashed a basic red Cero at Karin who quickly closed her wings to deflect the blast. The Cero impacted on the wings which crackled for a moment before opening back up to reveal a glowing red orb of energy in Karin's left hand. Not wanting to harm Nel, she aimed the orb out the window and instantly a Cero shot from her hand.

"It would seem she has the ability to absorb Reishi based attacks and turn them against her foes, which means that Cero and Bala are basically useless." Kensei said with a mixture of curiosity and awe at the spectacle.

Nel got the hint and drew Gamuza again. Together with Hiyori they rushed her but Karin quickly closed the wings again. Nel and Hiyori started wailing on the closed wings with ferocity. They then stopped and leapt back a bit. The wings remained closed for what seemed like a long time. Finally they heard what sounded like Karin chuckling from inside, but it wasn't any sort of friendly chuckle. The wings started to open, revealing Karin facing downwards as he shoulders shook while her chuckling evolved into laughter. Her voice was starting to sound as if it were filtered.

She then raised her head suddenly to glare at the two of them with an insane look on her face. The entire right side of her face was a still forming Hollow mask and her eyes had turned black with yellow pupils. Her Hollow Form had awoken at last. She suddenly Flash stepped into thin air and reappeared over Hiyori and Nel. She then unleashed a powerful torrent of lightning at them, electrocuting them severely and causing them to fall to the ground.

"I think it's time for an INTERVENTION!!!" Grimmjow shouted but Shinji stopped him.

"NO! WAIT FOR IT!!!" Shinji replied. Grimmjow and the others looked at him confused for a moment…then they heard it…it was laughter, insane laughter that was getting closer by the second. But it wasn't Karin. They could also feel a mass of powerful spiritual pressure approaching. Suddenly a part of the roof over Karin exploded and the smoke formed into a skull. The smoke cleared, revealing Karin being pinned down on the ground by none other than…

"You might want to move!" Kenpachi said to the onlookers as Karin forced him off.

"I've been itching for a good fight for so long and now I finally HAVE ONE!!!" Kenpachi yelled excitedly as he lunged at the Hollowfied Karin, cackling all the while. Their movements were difficult to follow for the onlookers which now included Byakuya, Kaichou, and Yachiru again from outside the doorway. Kenpachi then noticed a large cut appear across his chest causing blood to spray out.

"Well whaddya know…you may be fun after all." Kenpachi said as he started glowing with his own electrical based spiritual pressure and continued his assault.

"Of course, fight fire with fire. Or in this case, lightning with lightning, why didn't I think of that?" Shinji asked.

"Because you're a dumbass?" Hiyori asked as she and Nel climbed onto their feet.

"Looks like you weren't so singed after all." Shinji mumbled.

"HA-HA-HA-HA! YOU'RE JUST LIKE ICHIGO AND HE'S EVEN MORE FUN!!!" Kenpachi cackled as he continued the barrage of sword blows.

Suddenly Karin raised her Zanpakuto but froze with a stunned expression. She then reached her left arm around to her face and started pulling at the mask.

"She's resisting!" Mashiro exclaimed.

"Scatter Senbonzakura." Byakuya said, causing his Zanpakuto to enter its Shikai form and quickly fly in to block Kenpachi's attacks. Karin struggled to remove her half formed mask until finally she ripped it clean off her face and her eyes returned to normal. The electricity made Dragon also proceeded to disappear and her sword blade disappeared with it. She then proceeded to drop to her knees and fall unconscious from the sheer strain.

"And just as I was getting warmed up too. But thanks for the good fight kid. You've sure got the skills." Kenpachi said with a disappointed look on his face as he sheathed his Zanpakuto.

"We'll take it from here. Thanks for stepping in." Shinji said as the other Visored's quickly picked up the unconscious Karin.

"I don't think Karin wants anyone else to know about this so we'll keep this to ourselves." Kaichou said as Nel nodded appreciatively and followed the Visoreds and Arrancar to the back.

"We're going to the soccer field like we promised yesterday; we won't say anything we swear." Lilynette said as Stark emerged in his Gigai.

"I'm going too then." Stark said as Byakuya stepped into their path.

"If you're going away from the warehouse then it would be my duty to follow you." Byakuya said as Stark nodded.

"Knock yourself out." Stark replied lazily as they headed out.

* * *

**  
Meanwhile at the Soccer Field…**

Toshiro, Yuzu, Jinta, Uluru, Hanataro, Rangiku, Rukia, and Ichigo were waiting patiently for the three Arrancar to show up. Karin's body was there but with one of Kisuke's specially made mod souls that would emulate Karin's personality, but the other's hadn't noticed.

"Why are we still waiting for those Arrancar to show up?" Toshiro asked impatiently.

"Because, Captain, according to Yuzu they're part of the team." Rangiku replied as she took a sip of some of the lemonade they had standing by.

"This is getting ridiculous. If they were going to show up they would be here by now." Toshiro grumbled.

"Well it is a long walk from the Visored's warehouse to the soccer field. They can't easily just suddenly appear." Ichigo said.

"BOO!!!" Loly shouted as she landed in front of Ichigo, causing him to shriek like a girl.

"You were saying, Ichigo?" Rukia snickered as Lilynette, Menoly, and Loly took to the field with the others. Stark proceeded to sit down under the shade of a nearby tree and Byakuya sat down on a nearby bench.

"Well it's about time, what took you guys so long?" Jinta asked impatiently.

"Sorry, we got sidetracked and it took us forever to walk here." Menoly apologized.

"Yeah try getting Mister Primera Espada over there to run." Loly added.

"Watch it Loly, All he has to do is tap you on the shoulder and he can break your arm." Lilynette warned.

"Let's just practice already!" Jinta groaned.

"Alright let's go!" Toshiro shouted as they instantly took their positions.

"What really took you guys so long?" Ichigo asked as he and Rukia walked over towards Stark.

"I don't run much Ichigo." Stark yawned as he started drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**  
End Chapter 40.**

I've wanted Karin to become a Vizard since the beginning so this wasn't added just spur of the moment. The hard part was how to explain how it came to be. Also credit goes to HikariZaichuYami for helping with the Japanese translation for Karin's Bankai.

_Radio Kon!!!_

Kon appears at his desk inside the Radio studio with a pair of sunglasses over his black button eyes.

"Radio Kon Baby!!! Yes! We're on the air once again! I, the ever sexy, Kon as host and Hanataro Yamada as Producer! The Author has been generous in allowing me to have this segment so long as we just get straight to the guest for the episode. So let's get straight to it! (Ahem) Our first guest on Radio Kon is the namesake of this very story. She's a decorated Soul Reaper Captain who makes cowboy boots, spurs, and a Stetson stallion look sexy! Please welcome, Captain Kaichou "Black Wrangler" Kurosaki!" Kon introduced as Kaichou entered and sat at the microphone next to Kon.

"Thank you for having me Kon. It's an honor." Kaichou said as she reclined in her chair.

"So Kaichou-." Kon said before getting interrupted.

"Uh! Please call me Captain Wrangler, Kon. My real name is reserved for close friends and family members." Kaichou replied.

"Huh? But I practically am family! I take care of your nephew's body when he goes hunting for Hollows!" Kon explained.

"Yes and you do a poor job of it too. For Pete's sake, you're always trying to fondle women. This ruins Ichigo's reputation and I don't like that at all." Kaichou said as she crossed her arms over her chest with an authoritative look towards Kon.

"I just can't help myself! Those beautiful passageways to the Valley of the gods are just so irresistible!" Kon cried literally. Kaichou patted the doll's back, comfortingly.

"Would you like to talk about it Kon?" Kaichou asked caringly, but Kon regained his composure.

"No-no…I'm okay. I'm okay. So how do you think the story's going so far?" Kon asked as Kaichou tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Well really I think there are some other characters that need to be given a bigger role or have more actions scenes or something. Namely Orihime and Chad. Poor Chad has hardly gotten any speaking roles." Kaichou said as Kon blinked.

"What about a certain sexy mod soul?" Kon asked in a stylish pose.

"You know you're right. Kurodo and Noba haven't even been featured. Lirin only got a brief role in chapter one but yeah the three of them need more screen time." Kaichou replied as Kon face palmed.

"Um…anyone else?" Kon asked.

"Nope not really." Kaichou replied with a shrug.

"Flat-chested-rodeo-clown." Kon grumbled.

"HEY! For your information I wear a bra!" Kaichou growled as she spun the cylinder on her Zanpakuto's revolver form and pulled back the hammer.

"WAIT I DIDN'T MEAN IT!!!" Kon freaked. The scene quickly cut to Hanataro who was working the controls outside the booth.

"Uh, this concludes this episode of Radio Kon. Please join us next time when our guest will be Stark and Lilynette of the Arrancar." Hanataro said as the sound of gunshots echoed through the booth.

_End_


	41. Tatsuki's Training Revisited

"Okay so how exactly is this going to work?" Tatsuki asked as Halibel's Fraccion shed their Gigais. They were in the underground training area.

"Simple. You're going to attack them and they're going to try and block your blows. It's as easy as that." Halibel explained.

"What if they fight back?" Orihime asked.

"They won't. Their orders are strictly to defend, not attack. No Zanpakutos, Cero, or Bala. Only hands and feet." Halibel said as Tatsuki shrugged and quickly whirled around with a flaming fist to strike at Mila-Rose. Her fist impacted against Mila's open palm and the sound of cracking bones was heard. Tatsuki's face scrunched up in agony as her eyes watered. She was struggling to keep from screaming.

"Wow. It seems that Hierro is going to be a bit difficult to overcome for her." Sun-Sun commented.

"Yeah I hardly felt a thing." Mila-Rose added.

"Hey are you alright?" Apache asked curiously. Tatsuki slowly turned towards Orihime.

"Ow." She whimpered, still struggling to keep from screaming.

"Ah! Tatsuki you're bleeding!" Orihime exclaimed as she hurried over and started healing Tatsuki's injuries with her Shun-Shun-Rikka.

"Maybe we took it too far." Apache commented.

"Perhaps starting with direct blows is too much at the moment. Our Hierro is going to be a bit difficult to overcome. Start with evasion around those rocks and try to get her to damage them instead." Halibel ordered.

"Yes Ma'am!" the three Fraccion replied with a bow.

"That's how my Sensei and I started out doing things." Tatsuki said as she flexed her hand carefully. It had been fully healed.

"Are you sure you can fight?" Halibel asked.

"Tatsuki's the second strongest girl in Japan! She's got the medals and trophies to prove it!" Orihime exclaimed happily.

"Apparently spiritual strength has nothing to do with that record. In any case, let's continue." Halibel said as the Fraccion Sonido'd to seemingly random rock formations.

"Come on girl! Let's see what you've got!" Mila-Rose taunted from atop her rock formation as Tatsuki started glowing with red flames and charged at her rock formation. She reared back her fist and leapt into the air. She was right on top of Mila-Rose when she launched her fist straight forward. But Mila had Sonido'd out of range and instead she caused the rock formation Mila had been standing on to completely explode.

"Curious. She can destroy rocks but she cannot penetrate our Hierro." Halibel analyzed quietly.

Tatsuki by then had turned and launched after Sun-Sun. She then delivered a kick to her rock formation which also shattered it into dust.

"Arisawa! Try delivering the blow before you are within range!" Halibel suggested. Tatsuki blinked in confusion at the suggestion but decided to give it a try. She then lunged for Apache and as ordered she made a roundhouse mid-air kick but just as she did, a fireball flew from her foot right at the unsuspecting Apache. The fireball hit her square in the face and knocked her off the formation where she plowed into the ground, leaving quite a fair sized crater. Sun-Sun, Mila-Rose, Orihime, and even Tatsuki were taken by surprise. Halibel however smirked from behind the collar of her Gigais raincoat.

"Apache! Are you alright?!" Mila freaked as she hurried over to the crater where Apache sat up with a hand to her head.

"Yeah sure, but why am I seeing three of you?" Apache asked in a mild daze.

"I knew that was going to happen. You were totally unprepared." Sun-Sun commented.

"Hey! Why don't you put those hands of yours to better use than hiding your mouth and HELP ME GET HER OUT OF HERE!!!" Mila roared.

"And soil my dress? Don't be silly." Sun-Sun replied with a haughty sniff.

"I'll do more than just soil your dress if you don't help!" Mila threatened as she reached for her Zanpakuto, dropping Apache back into the crater in the process.

"Why would I help?" Sun-Sun asked curiously.

"Because you could die if you don't?!" Mila replied, drawing her Zanpakuto angrily.

"Hmm…not really an interesting idea. No thanks." Sun-Sun said as she turned away. She suddenly got hit in the back by a fireball, and sent crashing into a large rock formation which promptly collapsed on her.

Tatsuki was standing with a smug smirk on her face as Mila-Rose and Apache (who had managed to climb back out of the crater on her own) stood stunned for a moment before doubling over in laughter.

"Hey!-Hey! This kid ain't so bad!" Mila laughed as she slapped Tatsuki on the back, accidently sending her to the floor.

"I think you just broke something." Tatsuki grimaced from the ground as Orihime quickly ran over to heal her again.

"Boy she can dish it out but she can't take it can she?" Apache asked. Fortunately Tatsuki was back up on her feet in a matter of seconds.

"You know I wonder if Sun-Sun is okay." Orihime said as she looked over at the pile of rubble where Sun-Sun had crashed.

"Bah she's alright. She's tougher than she looks. There's one thing you never want to do though." Mila replied.

"What's that?" Tatsuki asked as she rotated her shoulder a bit to work out the kinks.

Suddenly the rubble started shifting and they heard a ripping sound coming from it as well. They then saw Sun-Sun emerge with her back turned and with her long sleeves torn off right at the seams.

"Uh-oh." Mila paled.

"Her sleeves got torn off." Apache whimpered.

"You are in so much trouble." Mila added.

"We might want to consider moving out of range." Apache shuddered as she and Mila two-stepped behind another rock formation, grabbing the confused Orihime and dragging her with them. Sun-Sun looked angrily over her shoulder at the confused Tatsuki.

"You ruined my outfit." Sun-Sun said softly with venom clear in her voice. She then Sonido'd into thin air and lunged at Tatsuki from behind, but Tatsuki was faster and successfully dodged her blow. She continued dodging her blows for a few moments before she leapt into the air and started launching fireballs back down at Sun-Sun who used her Zanpakuto to deflect the shots.

Sun-Sun then Sonido'd up to Tatsuki's level and thrust her flat open hand towards Tatsuki's stomach. Tatsuki quickly caught the hand and managed to keep it mere inches from her body as they fell towards the ground. Tatsuki's flames then started turning a more vibrant shade of orange before finally turning blue. Sun-Sun's eyes widened in surprise as Tatsuki quickly brought her leg around and kicked Sun-Sun in the shoulder. The resulting blow knocked Sun-Sun away to the ground and caused a bruise to appear on her shoulder along with first degree burns on her hand.

Tatsuki stood stunned as she floated in the air as if using the Soul Reapers own ability to walk in midair. Orihime, and the other two Fraccion were stunned. They then heard the sound of a single person clapping slowly. They all turned to see Halibel was the one clapping.

"Very nice. I suspected that if put in real danger that you would use more of your powers. But I do not believe that you have fully tapped into your powers. You've made an excellent step forward. Leaving a mark on Sun-Sun's shoulder as well as burning her hand. That's an impressive start." Halibel said as Tatsuki grinned with a sigh of relief.

"However…" Halibel said as everyone looked at her concerned, "…you did injure one of my Fraccion. Apache and Mila-Rose can tell you what happens to those who injure them."

Without warning, Halibel had shed her Gigai and had Sonido'd in behind Tatsuki. She swung her left hand across her front towards Tatsuki who quickly turned and blocked with her left hand. Tatsuki could feel the bones connecting her pinky and ring fingers inside her hand cracking from the sheer strength of the blow. Tatsuki attempted to deliver an uppercut to Halibel's jaw but the swing was stopped halfway by Halibel's right hand. Halibel started squeezing on Tatsuki's hand, breaking the bones. Tatsuki grunted in agony, but didn't take her eyes off her opponent.

"Come on. Hit me." Halibel ordered calmly. Tatsuki instinctively tried to kick Halibel's leg but to no avail. Her foot merely collided with Halibel's hip and she could feel the bones in her foot compacting together.

"Tatsuki!!!" Orihime shouted worriedly as she put her hands to her hairpins.

"No! You can't interfere!" Apache exclaimed as she, Mila-Rose, and a recovered Sun-Sun blocked her path.

"But Tatsuki!" Orihime exclaimed. Meanwhile Tatsuki realized what Halibel was doing. She wanted her to try and tap further into her powers. Tatsuki started trying to resist against Halibel's strength. Fighting the pain from her injured hands and angrily fighting back the tears, the flames started getting larger until they were covering her entire body, still not even slightly singeing her clothes. Halibel's fixed gaze on her remained unaltered. Then sparks of electricity started to crackle around their hands and Tatsuki started pushing Halibel's own hand away, against the pain as the bones in her left hand started breaking completely.

Finally Tatsuki reared her other foot back and delivered another kick to Halibel's side that caused Halibel to grunt and her eyes to squint for a brief second. Tatsuki then shoved her knee up between them and quickly extended her leg in a kick, shoving them apart. Tatsuki by now was completely engulfed in blue flames with electricity crackling around her.

"Yes that's it. You are now experiencing the full extent of your powers as they are at the present time. With time they can come to rival even that of the Soul Reapers. But for now it is time for you to heal and recover." Halibel said as she turned away. She then quickly raised her hand just in time to block an attempted attack from Tatsuki.

"We're not done until I say we are!" Tatsuki growled with a grin on her face.

"If you insist." Halibel replied as she Sonido'd to the top of a nearby rock formation. She then reached for the zipper on her top, causing Tatsuki to freeze.

"_Wait…what is she doing?! Oh dear lord! Is she taking her TOP OFF?!"_ Tatsuki asked mentally in disbelief. Sure enough Halibel unzipped her top slowly to reveal the remains of her Hollow mask neatly covering everything from her nipples up to her nose. Tatsuki then noticed on the left side Halibel's right breast was tattooed the number three. (A/N: I'm going with Halibel's Manga design in mind here. It's called Fanservice and male hormones.)

"WHOA HOLD IT!!! How can you be the third Espada when Nel's the third Espada?! Or can there be more than one at a time?" Tatsuki asked confused.

"Neliel was my predecessor. Back when I was the Cuatro Espada, Neliel was the Tercera Espada." Halibel answered.

"Wait, how did you get the position then? Weren't you guys on the same side?" Tatsuki asked curiously.

"Very much so. Neliel is smart and very powerful, even now I doubt that I could defeat her. We got along almost like sisters in a way. She and each of my Fraccion were the best of friends though. Then the former Quinto Espada, Nnoitra Jiruga, pulled a stunt that caused Neliel to be banished from Los Noches. I got promoted to the third position but out of respect for Neliel, I couldn't call myself the Tercera Espada. Instead I refer to myself as the Tres Espada. There can only be one Espada of a given number at any time. I still consider myself to be the Cuatro Espada when compared next to Neliel. I hold the utmost respect for her. For her to lose to that chauvinist Nnoitra and not fight him for revenge so much as in defense of your mutual friend Ichigo, to me, is a symbol of why she is the rightful Tercera Espada." Halibel explained.

"So she was betrayed by another Espada?" Tatsuki asked in shock.

"Yes. Nnoitra wanted two things. He wanted to be the most powerful Espada, and he wanted all the female Espada to be ranked lower than him. When he took out Neliel, I was expecting Aizen to destroy him but was instead horrified when Aizen promoted Nnoitra from the eighth position to the fifth in acknowledgement of his power. But as punishment for betraying a fellow and superior ranking Espada, promoted me to the third position. I was promoted strictly out of punishment towards an unruly and chauvinist subordinate." Halibel said as she reached behind her and grasped one of the loops on her Zanpakuto, slowly pulling it from its sheath.

"So why did you unzip your top? Can we even have that with a T rating?!" Tatsuki asked as Halibel scoffed.

"I did it to put things in perspective for you. You're not being taught by some ordinary Arrancar. You're being taught by the Tres Espada. By the time we're through, your power will probably rival that of a Soul Reaper Captain's." Halibel said as she grasped Tiburon in her hand.

"What's she going to do?" Orihime asked nervously.

"I think she may release it." Apache whispered.

"Down here? Where she could cause the whole roof to cave in?" Mila-Rose asked.

"It's possible. She might or she might not. Let's watch and see." Sun-Sun said as she hid her mouth with her right hand cupped over it

"Release what?" Orihime asked worriedly.

"Her Zanpakuto." The three replied in unison. Halibel raised her Zanpakuto which started glowing with bright yellow energy in its hollow center.

"Now use all your strength and throw everything you've got at me." Halibel said as Tatsuki, still wincing in pain from her injured hands and foot, clinched her hands into fists and raised them to her chest with her elbows held outward, horizontally. Her hands then started to glow with orange flames and in a single move she thrust her arms forward with the palms opened and facing Halibel. When this happened, a massive stream of bright orange flames launched from her hands towards Halibel who didn't even seem to react.

As the stream reached Halibel, she raised her Zanpakuto and swung upward in a vertical swing, unleashing a very thin and very tall Yellow Cero. The Cero proceeded to cause the stream of flames to split down the center as it flew towards Tatsuki. Tatsuki quickly pulled her fists backward to her sides as they suddenly started to crackle with electricity and glow with orange flames. Tatsuki then opened her left hand flat and then slammed her fist into her open palm in front of her chest, creating a powerful discharge of fire and electricity around her. When the Cero hit the barrier it exploded and collapsed the barrier. Fortunately Tatsuki wasn't hurt by the sudden explosion. Instead she was launched all the way to the opposite side of the room and impacted against the sky colored wall.

Orihime and the Fraccion watched in a mixture of horror and awe as they watched Tatsuki fall to the floor unconscious.

"Orihime. Heal her injuries. She's had enough for one day." Halibel said softly as she sheathed Tiburon. Orihime and the other Fraccion hurried over to Tatsuki's unconscious form. As Orihime healed Tatsuki with her Shun-Shun-Rikka, Halibel approached in her Gigai form.

"Arisawa." Halibel said as she knelt down next to the young girl. Tatsuki's eyes opened slowly and weakly.

"Your performance today was very good. I want to explain something to you. Each Espada has an aspect of death associated with them. My aspect of death is sacrifice. I deliberately forced you to use that aspect against me. Do you know how?" Halibel asked as Tatsuki remained silent.

"I forced you to sacrifice your desire to quit from the pain and force yourself to push your spirit to its limits. While this seems heartless and cruel, and it probably is, you can feel within you that it worked. My final piece of advice for the day is to go home and rest. You not only need time for your injuries to fully heal but because you've earned this reprieve. Ladies if you'll help get Miss Arisawa to her home?" Halibel said as she stood up, turned, and headed for the stairs leading back up to the surface.

"Wow. I haven't heard Miss Halibel talk like that before." Apache said surprised as she and the other two reentered their Gigai.

"She must really have impressed Miss Halibel." Sun-Sun added.

"But…I lost." Tatsuki grimaced.

"Hey, it wasn't a competition." Mila reminded.

"I know but…" Tatsuki sighed.

"To humans you're the second strongest in Japan, but you're no-where near as strong when it comes to spiritual strength. Miss Halibel seeks to fix that." Apache said as the other two Fraccions nodded.

"But why me? Because it'll help you guys?" Tatsuki asked.

"You don't know Miss Halibel very well do you?" Mila asked wryly.

"She'll dedicate herself to a cause she sees as just. And she has to be convinced that its worth her time and energy, and she is not at all easily convinced. And she wouldn't just take you on for the sake of her fellow Arrancar." Sun-Sun explained.

"For once, Sun-Sun has a caring moment. Something's not right here." Apache whispered into Mila's ear, causing the latter to stifle her laughter.

"I think we know what happens when her sleeves gets cut off. Her hole fills in and she gets a heart." Mila replied as Apache snickered.

"So what do we do now?" Orihime asked as she helped Tatsuki climb onto her feet. Apache and Mila-Rose quickly moved in and slung Tatsuki's arms over their shoulders.

"We've got orders to help her get home so we'll be with you all the way." Apache said as Orihime smiled.

"I can walk you know." Tatsuki said proudly. But as she took a step forward, she suddenly buckled from the pain, it was the same foot she had injured.

"Or not." Apache said as she and Mila caught her again.

"Come on. I can tell by that spike in the Spiritual Pressure coming from upstairs that we just missed something big." Mila said as they headed for the stairs.

"Oh this is going to be fun…not." Tatsuki said as they finally reached the stairs.

"Oh just hold your feet up. It's not like we're pathetic weaklings. Sun-Sun! Get behind us and catch us if we fall." Mila said as Sun-Sun shrugged and followed behind them. Naturally they planned on dropping Tatsuki on the snobbish Fraccion.

...and they did.

* * *

**  
End Chapter 41.**

_Radio Kon!!!_

Kon was at his desk with sunglasses on once again.

"Yes! Welcome back to Radio Kon! Moving right on to our next guests! The first is the Primera Espada and his Fraccion. Please welcome Stark and Lilynette!" Kon introduced as both of said Arrancar entered and sat down. They were both in their Arrancar form.

"What the hell are you supposed to be?" Lilynette asked as she spotted Kon.

"Lilynette we've been over this. He's the mod soul that inhabits Ichigo Kurosaki's body when he goes to slay the hollows." Stark yawned.

"Oh so he's the one Neliel warned us about." Lilynette said knowingly.

"So you're Espada and Fraccion right?" Kon asked, trying desperately to move onto his questions.

"Pretty much." Lilynette replied.

"But in some of the recent Bleach Manga chapters, it was revealed that the two of you are actually a little closer than that. Don't you become a gun when he releases his Zanpakuto?" Kon asked as Lilynette groaned and rolled her visible eye.

"Don't remind me." Lilynette mumbled.

"Actually yes we are technically one soul split into two. We're like brother and sister." Stark answered.

"Well more like lazy ass big brother and saintly yet sexy younger sister." Lilynette replied playfully.

"Saintly…that's a joke, especially in reference to you." Stark groaned.

"Why whatever do you mean Stark?" Lilynette asked innocently.

"Try shoving your hand down my throat to wake me up and then squeezing my…on second thought let's not discuss this. It does go out over the air after all." Stark said as Lilynette grinned.

"I squeeze his balls." Lilynette answered.

"Lilynette!!!" Stark whined as Lilynette snickered.

"Wow and people call me kinky." Kon said before receiving a curious glare from the two Arrancar.

"Uh-Kinky how? What, do you think just because I squeeze his balls and dress like this that he and I-?! OH YOU SICK AND TWISTED LITTLE FREAK!!!" Lilynette shrieked as she drew her Zanpakuto.

"Huh?! No! I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT! HELP!!!" Kon freaked as Lilynette grabbed him by the throat and pinned him to the desk.

"Let's see. Death by Cero, Bala, Zanpakuto, or Resurreccion? Oh the possibilities." Lilynette said as Stark promptly donned a bib and whipped out a knife and fork.

"I've got a better idea." Stark said as Lilynette caught the hint and licked her lips hungrily. Meanwhile Hanataro was sweating bullets.

"Uh. Oh-dear. Uh. Please tune in next time when our guests are the current and former third Espada. Nel and Halibel." Hanataro said before Kon burst through the glass window as he ran for his life.

"SAVE ME HANATARO!!!" Kon shouted in fear.

_End_


	42. Strange Bedfellows

It was the afternoon and at the Karakura Hilton Hotel, approximately four blocks from the Vizard warehouse, a clerk was sitting on a stool at the front desk reading a paper. He then noticed a tall shadow appear over him. He looked up and paled at the sight of a man with black hair and a hideous scar running down the left side of his face and with an insane grin on his face. On the man's shoulder was a young pink haired girl.

"Hey, you got any rooms available?" Kenpachi asked as the man blinked in mild horror.

"Uh…yes sir?" the clerk whimpered.

"Good then I'll take three." Kenpachi said as the man arched a confused eyebrow.

"T-Three?" the clerk asked curiously as he attempted to look around Kenpachi to no avail.

"He's referring to myself plus a friend of ours." A woman with long raven hair said as she approached.

"Oh I see." The clerk said as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Can those rooms be adjoining?" Kaichou asked.

"Well…yes and no." the clerk said nervously.

"What the hell do you mean, yes and no? It's a simple question!" Kenpachi said as Kaichou quickly moved to calm the towering eleventh squad Captain down.

"Relax Zaraki. Could you explain what you mean sir?" Kaichou asked as the clerk nodded.

"Yes ma'am. Yes we have adjoining rooms but no we don't have three of them. See there's a convention in town and a bunch of the convention goers have booked most of the rooms in all the hotels around here. Fortunately we have two adjoining rooms available so if you don't mind doubling up…" the clerk explained.

"We'll take it." Kenpachi said as the Clerk instantly produced the necessary forms.

"What kind of convention is it anyway?" Kaichou asked as she filled out the forms.

"One of the worst kinds…an Anime Cosplay Convention. (Shudder). There've been a bunch of kids running around dressed as characters from Naruto and Final Fantasy, and even Kingdom Hearts. There's also one other show but I can't remember its name. I know it's a Shonen Jump and that its name has something to do with a type of cleaning fluid. Oh what is it called? Uh, white out? No, that's not it. Oh now it's going to drive me crazy trying to think of the name." The Clerk groaned as he input the data on the computer.

"Oh well. It'll come to you eventually." Kaichou said as the Clerk nodded.

"Yeah I know. Oh how many keys will you need? Four was it?" the Clerk asked as Kaichou nodded.

"Okay then, four keys. Your rooms will be on the seventh floor, room's seven-o-one and seven-o-two. Enjoy." The clerk said, handing them four keycards.

"Thank you very much. Hope you survive the Cosplayers." Kaichou said as she, Kenpachi, and Yachiru joined back up with Byakuya who was standing quietly to himself in a nearby corner, watching a swath of young teenage girls in costumes pass by. He was trying to figure out what was going on.

"Okay, Byakuya, we've got our rooms but the problem is we could only get two rooms. They are adjoining rooms fortunately." Kaichou said as Byakuya shrugged.

"Very well then. Let us at least inspect the rooms." Byakuya said as they headed for the elevator.

A few minutes later, after having ridden up the elevator with, not one but four kids dressed as Axel from Kingdom Hearts, they finally reached their rooms. They opened the doors and were relatively pleased with the accommodations. A small kitchen/dining room/living room in the front with a small hallway that connected to the bathroom in the center and something that gave all four of them pause at the end of the hall. There was only one bed in each room. Both bedrooms, however, had balconies.

"Okay this might be a problem." Kaichou said as Yachiru giggled and started chanting…

"Kenny and Blackie sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Yachiru giggled.

"Knock it off, brat!" Kenpachi threatened and immediately Yachiru fell silent.

"Okay what this boils down to is, who gets which room and with whom? Also in my experience with hotels, nine times out of ten, the term sofa bed translates into "where's the nearest chiropractor" after only two nights on the damn thing so I suggest that the two people to a bed rule be taken into consideration." Kaichou said as Yachiru started chanting again.

This time Byakuya reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a rice cake. He then proceeded to shove it in Yachiru's mouth.

"The topic of who gets what room is trivial. The only difference is that the rooms are mirrored in design." Byakuya commented.

"Then which of you two nobles wants to be stuck with me?" Kenpachi asked with a sinister grin.

Kaichou mentally contemplated the suggestion. She knew that Byakuya would never be caught dead in the same bed as Zaraki because of the very awkwardness of the thought of two men in the same bed. He would never go with Yachiru because, while she might have a childlike crush on him, she would still probably annoy him to no end. Which left her, and being a fellow noble (albeit a former noble) was probably a good thing. That and the Kurosaki's and Kuchiki's tended to get along well. The only possible hindrance would be because Kaichou was a woman.

"If memory serves, you do possess the ability to transform into some form of creature correct?" Byakuya asked as Kaichou nodded.

"A great black hawk yes but I can't do that for three reasons. One, I couldn't stay inside in Hawk form because of the no-animals indoors rule. Two, I can't stay outside because of the possibility of other hawks trying to attack me. And three, I don't have the strength to do that yet since I wasted most of it shaping this form after we left the Vizard Warehouse earlier today." Kaichou explained.

"So I guess its straws then." Kenpachi said.

"Not necessary. I assume you will want to keep an eye on Yachiru so I won't stand in your way. Byakuya and I will share." Kaichou said as Kenpachi shrugged.

"Whatever. Come on brat." Kenpachi said as Yachiru scrambled after him.

"You do understand that we cannot share a bed. It would be dishonoring my late wife's memory by doing so." Byakuya said as Kaichou chuckled.

"Kuchiki, Hisana would have wanted you to move on with your life. Besides I have no romantic feelings towards you as it is. I still see that kid with a ponytail held up by a red ribbon as he attempted to catch Yoruichi when she stole said hair ribbon. So relax you silly little stud muffin you." Kaichou said with a smirk as she waltzed into the bedroom, leaving a silent Byakuya behind.

* * *

**  
Later…**

It was evening and Byakuya was busily reading from a book he brought with him when Kaichou walked through in just her jeans and a white t-shirt. She had taken her shoes and socks off in the bedroom.

"What'cha reading, Kuchiki?" Kaichou asked as she started about brewing a pot of tea.

Silence

"Okay. I get the point. The Kuchiki clan's stoic silence routine. I forgot just how much of a pain in the ass you guys can be with that." Kaichou sighed.

"Hey Blackie!" Yachiru shouted from the adjoining room. They were keeping the doors open between the two rooms intentionally.

"Yes Pinky?" Kaichou replied teasingly.

"Want to come watch cartoons in here with Kenny and me?" Yachiru asked.

"Sure kiddo, just as soon as my tea starts brewing." Kaichou replied.

Kenpachi proceeded to grumble past the door.

"Hey Kurosaki! We allowed to go on patrol?" Kenpachi asked impatiently. The fight loving Eleventh Squad Captain was getting restless and if he got restless then he might just kill something or someone at random.

"Why are you asking me? I'm not in charge." Kaichou replied. She could have sworn that Byakuya had rolled his eyes at the statement. Instantly she heard the sound of a loud thump and a sudden gust of wind blow through from the other room followed by the sound of something crashing into the ground outside from seven stories up. Naturally the thump was Kenpachi's soulless Gigai hitting the floor, the wind was his rushing past out the open balcony doors and over the railing to the ground below.

"I guess that means the beast is loose." Kaichou mumbled.

"Yep, Kenny went looking for Hollows." Yachiru said as she appeared in the doorway.

"You mean he left you behind?" Kaichou asked surprised.

"Uh-huh. Kenny wasn't having any fun so he left to go find some friends. I think he's looking for Ichi or Zappy." Yachiru explained.

"Zappy?" Kaichou asked curiously as she tried to figure out who the recipient of this new nickname was.

"Ichi's sister." Yachiru replied as Kaichou face palmed.

"Of course! Duh." Kaichou said.

"Hey want to go to the candy store with me?" Yachiru asked as Kaichou froze. Yachiru plus Candy store would equal a sleepless night.

"Uh perhaps you better stick with us grownups Yachiru." Kaichou replied as Yachiru shrugged and then scrambled over to Byakuya.

"Will you take me to the candy store Byakushi?" Yachiru asked in an effort to make the puppy dog face. Byakuya simply lowered his book enough to reveal his cold and emotionless eyes for a second before raising the book back up.

"No."

"Come on Byakushi!!!" Yachiru whined as she tried to pull him off the couch by the foot.

"Yachiru, leave Captain grumpy pants alone with his book. If he doesn't want to have fun then it's his decision." Kaichou replied.

"He's not grumpy pants." Yachiru replied.

"Huh?" Kaichou asked confused.

"Nuh-uh. Grumpy Pants is frosty head." Yachiru replied.

"Okay that narrows it down to three. Is it Jushiro Ukitake?" Kaichou asked.

"Nope that's Pasty." Yachiru replied as she rocked on her heels. It had become a guessing game.

"Okay is it General Yamamoto?" Kaichou asked but Yachiru shook her head.

"Nope that's Gramps." Yachiru replied. That one inspired Kaichou to smirk.

"I can see that one. Then it must be Hitsugaya." Kaichou said as Yachiru leapt up and down in the air.

"YOU-GUESSED-IT-YOU-GUESSED-IT!!!" Yachiru shouted excitedly.

"Okay then let's play a little guessing game. We both take turns thinking up a nickname for someone in the Soul Society and the other has to guess who it is. The rules are that you can't use the same person twice and it has to be an original nickname. Want to play?" Kaichou asked as Yachiru nodded rapidly.

"Want to play too Byakushi?" Yachiru asked.

"No."

"Your loss grumpy pants." Kaichou replied with a smirk as she and Yachiru headed into the adjoining room, leaving a rather relieved Byakuya to himself.

* * *

**  
Later…**

"Okay. Freaky face!" Yachiru giggled as she splashed around in the bubble filled water of the bathtub. Kaichou was kneeling on the tile floor next to the tub, in just a black sports bra and jeans, as she helped to bathe the young Lieutenant.

"Oh that's an easy one. Mayuri Kurotsuchi." Kaichou replied as Yachiru giggled and nodded.

"Yep! Your turn!" Yachiru said as she quickly made a beard of bubbles on her face.

"Um…Ooh I know. Feather brain." Kaichou replied as she moved around so she was sitting flat on the floor with her legs pulled up to her chest next to the tub.

"You mean Yumi…uh…Yumi…Mmm…What's Weirdo's name again?" Yachiru asked as Kaichou chuckled.

"Yumichika Ayasegawa, and yes. He's your squad's fifth seat you know." Kaichou replied as Yachiru giggled while she washed the tike's back with a washcloth.

"Okay now this one you'll never-ever-ever-ever get in a thousand years. Pencil." Yachiru said as Kaichou paused and pondered.

"Hmm…pencil. Okay is Pencil a Soul Reaper?" Kaichou asked as Yachiru shook her head.

"Nope." She replied with huge smile.

"Is he a friend of Ichigo's, or should I say berry boy?" Kaichou asked as Yachiru giggled and nodded.

"Okay. Chad was gorilla I know that. Orihime is Jiggles, can't imagine where you got that one (Pfft). Tatsuki is Firecracker. So that leaves Rukia and…OOH-OOH is it Uryu?!" Kaichou asked.

"Yep! Oh Hi Kenny!" Yachiru greeted, as she saw a blood soaked Kenpachi walk past in Soul Reaper form.

"Hey." Kenpachi replied as he reentered his Gigai. His still clean Gigai, though now braided with numerous bows and ribbons, courtesy of Yachiru and Kaichou, then walked up to the door with an amused expression.

"You're giving the brat a bath?" Kenpachi asked as Kaichou shrugged.

"Why not? She kinda brought out my maternal instincts, plus I had nothing better to do and besides we've been playing a little guessing game the whole time." Kaichou replied.

"Did you have fun Kenny?" Yachiru asked as Kenpachi entered and sat down on the top of the toilet. The lid was still down though.

"Eh I found a few pathetic weakling hollows. They were pathetic. I was hoping one of those LeBlancs would show up but they're probably too scared to fight me." Kenpachi grumbled.

"Can't imagine why." Kaichou mumbled under her breath.

"So blue-blood, where did you get some of those scars?" Kenpachi asked as he looked at Kaichou's exposed back. There were indeed some old and faded scars across her back. One of them though looked like it had been inflicted semi-recently.

"You should know as well as I do Zaraki, that we never remember where we get some of the scars we get." Kaichou replied.

"Maybe you don't but I make it a point to remember where my scars come from. Say, where's that big scar where I cut you years ago?" Kenpachi asked as Kaichou looked down at a long scar line that ran from her left shoulder, down to a little below the abdomen. The one hundred and ten year old scar tissue had almost faded into her normal skin color by this point.

"It's faded mostly but you can still see it. So glad you remembered that." Kaichou replied sarcastically.

"Not a problem." Kenpachi replied with his usual grin. Just then Byakuya entered the doorway. His hair rolls were missing and he was in a simple white t-shirt and black sweatpants with the numbers "06" on the left side of the hip.

"Captain Wrangler, if you plan on using the shower before going to bed tonight, I am here to tell you that it is available now. I am also going to bed now. Goodnight Captain Zaraki, Lieutenant Kusajishi." Byakuya said with a nod as he turned and headed back to his and Kaichou's room.

"Well…Byakuya Kuchiki actually being sociable…to a degree." Kaichou said with a smirk as she stood up.

"Are we done with our game Blackie?" Yachiru asked as Kaichou reached for a towel and dried the young Lieutenant's hair before helping her out of the tub.

"Yeah I'm afraid so. Don't worry we can continue in the morning. Now I'm going to get a bath and get to bed. Don't want to keep Captain cheerful waiting do we?" Kaichou asked as she wrapped the towel around the tyke.

"Nope. Night Blackie!" Yachiru called as Kaichou smiled and gave Yachiru a kiss on the top of the head.

"Goodnight kiddo." Kaichou said as Yachiru yawned and headed out to get into her night clothes. Kaichou then turned to Zaraki who was grinning his trademark grin and shaking slightly as if laughing silently.

"What?" Kaichou asked as she crossed her arms.

"She doesn't have a clue is what." Kenpachi replied.

"I know that. But eventually she'll learn the truth of where her name came from. Goodnight Zaraki." Kaichou said as Zaraki nodded and closed the bathroom door behind her before he prepared his own bath.

* * *

**  
Ten minutes later…**

A freshly bathed Kaichou emerged from the bathroom in her black sports bra and a pair of gray jogging shorts. She then sensed a familiar Reiatsu coming from the front room.

"You know your skill at sneaking around is getting sloppy." Kaichou said with her back turned.

"As I recall, stealth was never my specialty. Blowing things up on the other hand…now that's a different story." A familiar voice said from behind.

"As I recall, blowing things up is how you lost your other hand Kukaku." Kaichou said as she turned to stare her former Lieutenant, Kukaku Shiba, in the face as she reclined on the couch.

"Well that was an accident. How the hell were we to know that all three of us using that one Kido spell simultaneously would cause an overload?" Kukaku asked as she smoked from her pipe.

"Put that out Kukaku, this is a no smoking room." Kaichou ordered as Kukaku shrugged and complied.

"So why are you here?" Kaichou asked.

"I'm here to give you a heads up. Ukitake sent one of his third seats to me to deliver a message to you." Kukaku said as she sat up and Kaichou arched an intrigued eyebrow.

"Oh? What kind of heads up?" Kaichou asked.

"Kurotsuchi finished the portal device that would allow the Soul Reapers to infiltrate the LeBlanc world this afternoon. When he finished it, he tested it and sent a specially made device through which sent back data and information like a probe. The probe also sent back images of a massive LeBlanc invasion force ranging in the billions." Kukaku explained.

"That's not really a surprise. I expected it to be about that size." Kaichou replied but Kukaku stood up and held up a small disk shaped metal object with a blue sphere on top.

"There's more. When the probe went through, it recorded a speech that some LeBlanc bigwig was making to its underlings. This is what it recorded." Kukaku said as she pressed a button on the side and instantly a holographic image of the Collector appeared.

"_Up until now, the Soul Reapers have been successful in preventing our acquiring of the Key. However by the end of the week, this will all change! Soon the key will become ours and our time of conquest will be at hand! The beginning of the Great War is nigh! First we shall conquer the Soul Society by over throwing its king! Then we shall destroy the world of the living! Soon all the worlds will be ours!"_ The Collector spoke amidst a cheering crowd.

"This…could be a problem." Kaichou said as the hologram ended.

* * *

**  
End Chapter 42.**

I'm just poking fun at Anime Cosplay, so don't take it personally if you're in to that sort of thing. Also I wanted to show Kaichou having a maternal moment. I will say that she and Yachiru are NOT related. What Zaraki and Kaichou were discussing will be explained in a later chapter.

_Radio Kon!!!_

Kon appeared at his desk with sunglasses on.

"Yes! Welcome back to Radio Kon! Moving straight on to our next guests, the first is the former Tercera Espada and the other is the current Tres Espada. Please welcome Tia Halibel and Neliel Tu Oders-…Oders-…uh…how do you pronounce that?!" Kon asked as Halibel and Nel entered.

"It's Oderschvank. O-der-sch-vank." Nel answered as Kon looked up and turned towards the two. He instantly froze in shock at the sight of two women with huge bosoms.

"_Uh! Kon! Remember what your B.A.A. meetings told you!"_ Hanataro piped in from over the speaker.

"Right-right." Kon whimpered as he put a blindfold around his eyes.

"B.A.A?" Halibel asked as Nel sighed.

"Booby-Addicts-Anonymous. Chizuru is the president." Nel answered.

"So you are both the Tercera Espada eh?" Kon asked.

"Well actually Neliel is the Tercera and I am the Tres. Technically there is no difference but I still view myself as Neliel's subordinate out of respect." Halibel explained.

"Aww Tia." Nel replied with an appreciative blush.

"So Halibel was under you?" Kon asked with a snicker.

"Well yes. She was the Cuatro Espada when I was the Tercera. I was always on top but then she got promoted after a…small incident." Nel answered. Kon was starting to sweat from trying to resist the urge to rip off the blindfold and leap into Halibel's bosom.

"Damn Nnoitra. Always trying to stick his business where it doesn't go. He got what was coming to him eventually. That Zaraki guy had a good time with him." Halibel said.

"Oh the fun times we had with our Fraccion. It was always the two of us plus Apache, Mila-Rose, and Sun-Sun. Of course Pesche and Dondochakka would join us, I mean just us five girls would be fine but when the boys joined in it finally got interesting." Nel said as Halibel nodded. Kon was turning a shade of red from the pressure.

"Yeah but why did Pesche have to make those damn sandwiches? I mean the salami was always too salty." Halibel said as Nel shrugged. Kon was about to explode.

"Pesche really had no business with making the sandwiches. As lazy as he is, Stark was better. He and Lilynette always made the best sandwiches." Nel said as Halibel nodded in agreement. Finally Kon had enough and ripped off the blindfold.

"THAT'S IT! HERE I COME TO THE VALLEY OF THE GODS!!!" Kon cried as he leapt at Halibel but was caught in her hand by the head.

"I see our restraint has given out. And no one. Touches. ME!" Halibel growled as she charged a Cero in the same hand she held Kon in.

Outside the booth, Hanataro sighed and lowered his head as a massive explosion shook the building.

"Oh dear. Uh please tune in next time when our guest will be…this can't be right…can it?" Hanataro asked in disbelief. The door then opened and Nel and Halibel emerged.

"So do you want to go grab a sandwich?" Nel asked as Halibel nodded.

_End._


	43. Game Game Game

It was Monday and to Yuzu, Jinta, Uluru, and Toshiro, it was the day they would have to fight for dominance of the soccer field. Karin however hadn't been acting herself lately and none of them knew why. Only their fellow teammates, Lilynette, Loly, and Menoly knew why. Karin had put one of Kisuke Urahara's specially made mod souls into her body so she could continue her training with the Visoreds without the others knowing.

It was twenty minutes before the game and the two teams were gathering. A bit of a crowd had gathered around the field to watch. This included Ichigo, Isshin, Rukia, Momo, Renji, Kisuke Urahara, Tessai, Yoruichi (in cat form), Chad, Orihime, Tatsuki and Rangiku. The three Arrancar team members were absent at the moment. Hanataro had been drafted as the team medic.

"Why are there so many people here for a simple soccer game?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Most of them are here because it's their friends or family members competing. Why else would you be here Ichigo?" Rukia asked as they sat on a red and white checkered picnic blanket.

"Then why are you guys here?" Ichigo asked as he looked at Chad, Orihime, and Tatsuki.

"Why not? It's your sisters playing and what better way to spend a Monday afternoon than watching a bunch of kids beat the crap out of each other in a soccer fight?" Tatsuki asked.

"There's not going to be any fights Tatsuki." Ichigo grumbled.

"Oh well. Hey what are those two doing?" Tatsuki asked as she spotted Uryu and Nemu approaching with two large cardboard boxes in their arms.

"What have you got there Uryu?" Ichigo asked.

"Well if you guys will give Nemu and I a hand, I'll show you." Uryu said as they pitched in and helped him set the boxes on the ground.

"So what's in here?" Chad asked.

"Simple." Uryu said as he opened a box and pulled out a green jersey with red and blue stripes around the seams of the shoulders, the cuffs on the sleeves, and the waist. Uryu turned the jersey around to show, written in white lettering was "K. Kurosaki" and below that was "07."

"Uryu, you made jerseys for the team?!" Orihime asked surprised.

"I figured that at the very least it would provide a bit of encouragement. Nemu and I spent the whole day yesterday working on them." Uryu said as Nemu nodded.

"We even prepared some for the three Arrancar. We got their names from the notepad that Neliel gave Captain Hitsugaya." Nemu said as she held up a jersey with the name "Lilynette" and the number "01."

"Check it out!" Jinta exclaimed as he looked them over. He was number "09."

"Mister Urahara gave us a hand. He provided the jerseys." Uryu added.

"I never know what exactly is in that storage closet of mine." Kisuke said as he popped open his fan.

"Then we should get changed. Let's go!" Toshiro ordered as the team members ran off to a nearby park restroom. Toshiro, as expected, was number "10."

"Is there one for me?" Hanataro asked meekly.

"We added you to the list when we heard you had been made the team medic. We prepared this one especially for you." Nemu said as she lifted a jersey with "H. Yamada" and "04" written on it. She also held up a matching green ball cap with a red medical cross to the left of the number "04" on the forehead. Hanataro quickly ran off to change.

"That's pretty nice Ishida. I didn't think you cared about sports at all." Renji said as Uryu pushed up his glasses.

"I don't, but I do understand the necessity of having the proper equipment." Uryu replied.

"That was nice of you." Chad said.

"Where are the others at? The Arrancar are not even here." Nemu said.

"Nel never came home last night; maybe she went to go make sure that they were ready for this or something." Rukia replied as Orihime and Tatsuki gave each other worried yet knowing looks. They had learned what had happened on their way out from the Vizard Warehouse.

"They'll probably be here eventually." Rukia said as the others shrugged.

"Yeah they may be having a hard time convincing their watch dogs to let them go or something." Renji said with a shrug.

"You know, I've never been referred to as a "dog" before Abarai. I doubt Captains Kuchiki and Zaraki would appreciate it either." Kaichou said as she appeared with Stark, Lilynette, Loly, Menoly, and Nel, each in their respective Gigais. Yachiru was riding on Nel's back. Renji sweat dropped at her sudden appearance.

"Captain Wrangler!" Renji exclaimed with a bow.

"Hyah Ichi!" Yachiru greeted.

"What took you so long? The game starts in fifteen minutes! We've had no time to practice!" Jinta whined as he and the others approached.

"Sorry but we made a slight detour and went to retrieve something from Urahara's before the game." Kaichou explained as everyone, including Kisuke, looked at her puzzled. The three Arrancar teammates however proceeded to run off to the restrooms and change into their team uniforms, dragging Karin's still posessed body with them.

"What sort of something?" Kisuke asked curiously.

"Oh you'll see if things get too bad out there." Kaichou said as they all gave each other dubious glances before returning to their seats.

In the bathroom, the real Karin snuck into the women's room where the Arrancar were changing.

"Hey guys, thanks for covering for me." Karin said as she reentered her body.

"Don't worry about it Kurosaki. Let's just wipe the floor with these punks." Lilynette said as they finished dressing and proceeded to charge onto the field.

The opposing team members were somewhat dubious as to the sudden appearance of three new players.

"Where did these new guys come from?" an opposing player asked.

"Yeah they look pretty tough." Another said.

"Then we're going to have to resort to plan B. Remember what we discussed?" the opposing Captain asked with a sinister grin as the others looked at each other with a sneaky grin and nodded as they started putting on a pair of blue and white elbow pads that mysteriously made a slight clanking noise when they touched.

* * *

**  
Later…**

The ball was tossed into the air by Chad who quickly cleared the field as both teams stood poised and ready. The ball came down and immediately Toshiro leapt into the air and kicked it towards the opposing goal. "Urahara's Green Dragons" (the unofficial name for Karin and Yuzu's team) started off very well, scoring a goal almost immediately after kickoff. Then after the second kickoff, something unexpected happened.

Yuzu was standing as goalie for the Dragons as the "Karakura Kings" (The rival team) charged towards her with the ball. Just as he kicked the ball, Jinta got blindsided by something hard and was knocked unconscious just as Yuzu failed to block the shot.

"TIME OUT!!!" Toshiro shouted as the Dragons gathered around the unconscious Jinta. His nose was even bleeding.

"Hanataro what happened to him?!" Karin asked as Hanataro hurried up with medical pack in hand.

"I don't know! He's been hit in the face by something hard." Hanataro said as he looked him over.

"Did anyone see what happened?!" Toshiro shouted to the crowd. The Dragon fans sadly shook their heads while the King fans shook their heads as well.

"Something doesn't feel right. I think there's fowl play involved here." Karin said as Toshiro nodded in agreement.

"I concur. Jinta is able to take worse damage than a simple blow to the face. Something is very fishy about all this." Toshiro said as Hanataro and Tessai hauled the unconscious Jinta off the field.

"Well no matter, he's out of the game now." Hanataro said as Toshiro silently growled. The game then continued and it was now at the end of the first half and the score was almost tied, with only one point difference keeping the Kings from tying with the Dragons.

Karin had the ball but this time however, Menoly was chasing after Karin and just as Karin kicked the ball, Menoly was hit in the face by the elbow pad of the person in front of her. A small drop of blood flowed from her forehead, but she still stood her ground. The ball however had been caught by the goalie just as the halftime whistle blew.

"Damn…body." She grimaced.

"MENOLY! What the hell happened to you Hole head?!" Loly asked in her own method of tough love for her sister. Toshiro again beckoned for Hanataro.

"What hit her?!" Lilynette asked.

"I don't know. I just got hit by some punk's elbow." Menoly grimaced as Hanataro helped her sit down on the sidelines.

"That's it, I know they're cheating!" Lilynette growled.

"Yeah! No one beats up my sister but ME!" Loly roared as she and Lilynette charged at one of the opposing players but they were interrupted by the referee (Actually Kurodo in a white and black striped polo shirt and black pants.).

"There will be no fighting! The two of you are out of the game!" Kurodo ordered, receiving outraged glares from the two Arrancar girls.

"WE'RE OUT?! WHAT ABOUT THAT TEAM FULL OF CHEATERS?!" Lilynette roared before being dragged away along with Loly by Stark away from the field.

"You must abide by the rules at all times Lilynette. That includes the no fighting rule." Stark said as Lilynette and Loly growled.

"This is bad. We've lost half of our team. It's just you, me, Uluru, and Yuzu." Toshiro said as Karin sighed and nodded.

"Even on our own, we can't take those guys. You're the best one we've got Toshiro and when you say it's bad, then it's BAD!" Karin replied.

"We need a substitute player to fill in for the others, someone who knows how to play." Toshiro said as Karin sighed and pulled a small yellow soul pill from her pocket and quickly swallowed it, shedding her body.

"What are you doing?" Toshiro asked.

"Getting our substitute player." Karin replied as she drew her Zanpakuto and raced off towards the bushes just as the whistle blew, signaling the end of halftime.

"TOSHIRO! DECLARE A SUBSTITUTION!!!" Karin shouted as a brief beam of light was seen coming from the bushes.

"Okay? I CALL A SUBSTITUTION!" Toshiro shouted as the whistle blew again.

"Uh, Lil'-Shiro, there's no one left to use as a substitute." Momo said as Toshiro silently growled at the mention of his nickname. Suddenly they all felt the hairs on the back of their necks start to stand up straight.

"Oh yes there is." An unfamiliar female voice said from behind. They all turned to see the avatar of Hekireki Megami with a soccer ball under her arm.

"Hekireki Megami, in for Urahara's Green Dragons!" Heki said with a grin as Toshiro nodded. The opposing team was astonished at the sight of this strange looking girl. The crowd was equally stunned…that is except for Kaichou, and the Arrancar.

"I give you, our secret weapon…the Tenshintai, possessed by Hekireki Megami." Kaichou explained as Karin's Soul Reaper form joined the spectators. Immediately the game started back up again. With lightning fast speed and reflexes Heki managed to keep the ball and score a goal, keeping the Dragons ahead of the Kings.

It was the final few seconds of the game and with scores tied, the Kings were heading towards Yuzu, when one of the Kings attempted to hit Heki in the face with his elbow but instead he felt a powerful shock and stumbled to the ground in agony. At the same time, Toshiro managed to steal the ball back and pass it to Karin who scored the winning goal. Hanataro hurried to the side of the injured player, his squad four instincts kicking in, and slowly pried the elbow pad off the players arm, revealing a painful first degree burn mark where his elbow pad was.

"Oh my! How did you get this burn?" Hanataro asked as he treated the wound. Heki proceeded to pick up the discarded elbow pad and turned it inside out, causing a small plate of metal to fall out from inside.

"I'd say that this was how Jinta and Menoly got injured. They all have metal plates in their elbow pads! They're doing it so they can injure our teammates and knock them out of the game!" Heki declared as the entire crowd glared at the Kings in shock.

"That's impossible! She planted that metal plate there to try and add insult to our injury at having LOST!" the King's captain argued.

"If that's the case then take off those elbow pads, turn them inside out, and prove it!" Ichigo growled. The King's captain sweat dropped and instantly they turned to runaway with the rest of their crowd in tow.

"I KNEW IT! YOU CHEATING, ROTTEN, NO GOOD, STINKING, BASTARDS!!!" Ichigo roared after them.

"Looks like the field is ours." Yuzu said as Karin nodded.

"Yep. We won it. Thanks for the help." Karin said to her Zanpakuto's avatar.

"Hey don't worry about it. I had a blast. And think of it this way, it gave you some good practice with your Bankai. Did you notice I had charged the ball whenever you had tried to kick it?" Heki asked with a wink that went unseen by everyone but Karin.

"Oh right. Yeah I did." Karin lied. Heki hadn't really charged the ball because she knew Karin had already achieved Bankai.

"So how close do you think she is to achieving Bankai?" Yuzu asked the Zanpakuto avatar.

"Oh closer than you realize." Heki said as she disappeared, being replaced by the inactive Tenshintai. Karin then reentered her body.

"Well, come on everyone. Let's go home." Ichigo said as they packed up their things.

"Actually, I think a proper victory celebration is called for here." Kaichou said as the others nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I'm starving!" Jinta commented with tissues plugged up his nose. As the group departed, they didn't notice a small black bulge appearing in the sky above.

* * *

**  
End Chapter 43.**

Yes I deliberately named this chapter after the song from the Bleach Beat Collection CD for Lirin, Kurodo, Noba, and Jin Kariya. The song is also named Game-Game-Game.

**Author's Request: **If you like this Bleach story and want a sequel, then there is a poll on my profile that you should look into. If you've ever seen (on YouTube) the Bleach Rock Musicals and like the music then definately check out the poll. Read the questions and availible answers and vote. If you have any questions about it then please PM me. Thanks.

_Radio Kon!!!_

Kon is at the microphone again, but with bandages wrapped around various portions of his stuffed animal body.

"Yes! We're still on! Today our guests are…uh Hanataro is this a joke?" Kon asked as Hanataro shook his head from behind the glass.

"_No it's for real!"_ Hanataro said as he sweat dropped and quivered in fear of the guests standing outside the booth with him.

"(Gulp) O-Okay then…please welcome, ex-Soul Reaper Captains, Sosuke Aizen and Gin Ichimaru!" Kon introduced as the two ex-Captains entered the booth.

"Thank you for having us." Sosuke said with his calm demeanor.

"Yeah, Kaname was going into one of his "justice" monologues again." Gin said with his usual fox like expression.

"So uh…what have the two of you been up to since your defeat in Hueco Mundo?" Kon asked.

"Well we've been working on a special plan that will make us the main villains again but that's about all we're allowed to say." Gin said as Kon arched an eyebrow.

"Eh? What's that supposed to mean?" Kon asked confused.

"It means that there is going to be a sequel." Aizen replied as Kon's jaw dropped.

"A-A-A-A SEQUEL!?!? Where did you get THIS information?!" Kon asked.

"The Author asked us to announce that, once this story is finished, and a sufficient amount of time has passed, that there will be a sequel to this story." Gin replied.

"The working title at the moment is "Children from the Dark Night," and Gin, Tosen, along with myself are confirmed as the main villains, and we won't be alone." Aizen said with a smile.

"Really? What's going to happen?" Kon asked in awe.

"Now now that would be telling and we want it to be a surprise." Aizen said.

"The Author also asked us to tell the readers to visit his profile where a poll in relation to the sequel is waiting for voters. The poll will remain open until this story is finished then it will be closed and the votes, counted." Gin said as he and Aizen got up to leave.

"Ooh this sounds exciting! I can't wait for the sequel!" Kon exclaimed excitedly. Aizen and Gin then turned towards him before opening the door.

"Oh and before we leave…Gin?" Aizen asked as Gin drew Shinso.

"Shoot to Kill, Shinso!" Gin said as his blade promptly impaled Kon.

Outside the booth Hanataro had long since runaway, leaving a note on the console that read…

"_Radio Kon will be off the air for the next few chapters due to technical difficulties and medical expenses…"_

"_Signed – Hanataro Yamada, 4th Division, 7th Seat."_

_End_


	44. Karakura Superheroes

**A/N: **Filler Chapter time!

* * *

**  
Karakura Town…  
**  
A begrudging Byakuya was walking Yachiru from the hotel to a nearby candy store. He was mentally trying to figure out how he got stuck with this duty.

"Come ON Byakushi!" Yachiru whined as Byakuya's eye twitched at the mention of his nickname.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" Byakuya asked calmly. Yachiru looked thoughtful.

"I dunno." Yachiru replied as Byakuya sighed in defeat. They then heard the howl of a Hollow from nearby. Yachiru and Byakuya quickly popped a Soul Candy and charged off after it.

"Maybe mister Hollow knows where the candy store is!" Yachiru exclaimed. Byakuya rolled his eyes and checked his soul pager.

"There are two of them." Byakuya said calmly as he saw two blips on the screen.

"Ooh goody! One for each of us!" Yachiru exclaimed as she reached for her Zanpakuto and pulled it from its Sheath-on-wheels.

"Do you even know how to use a sword?" Byakuya asked.

"Uh-huh." Yachiru replied. They then reached the end of an alleyway to find two Hollows trashing up the street. One was eating a flower cart and the other was eating the candy from a vending machine.

"Scatter Senbonzakura." Byakuya ordered as his Zanpakuto disintegrated into cherry blossom petals which immediately flew towards the Hollow eating the flower cart. The Hollow was quickly destroyed by the attack.

"You Meany! THAT'S MY CANDY!!!" Yachiru exclaimed angrily as she effortlessly sliced through the hollow. Fortunately there was still some candy left in the vendor, which Yachiru happily started munching down on.

"It would seem that there is nothing more here to deal with." Byakuya said as he sheathed Senbonzakura and approached Yachiru.

"Oh yes there is, there's candy!" Yachiru replied.

"Maybe we should head back. The others might get concerned if we-." But Byakuya was interrupted by a voice shouting…

"AT LAST I FOUND YOU BAD SPIRITS!!!"

Byakuya and Yachiru turned and saw a strange looking middle-aged man with dreadlocks and a black moustache in a blue shirt, black pants, a black cape with red interior and broad shoulders, a tall fur hat with the letters SP printed in red on the front, and a pair of gold round rimmed sunglasses on his face.

The man immediately crossed his arms and laughed. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"Can we help you?" Byakuya asked with a bored tone.

"I'll tell you how you can help! I am the one! The only! DON KANONJI! The SPIRIT HUNT-AH!!! And you two are the finest spirit hunters I've ever seen!" the man shouted excitedly as he thrust his arm forward with a peace sign. Yachiru was entranced and Byakuya was less than impressed.

"We can't help-." Byakuya started to say before getting interrupted by Yachiru.

"Tell us more!" Yachiru exclaimed as she leapt into the air, landed with one foot on Byakuya's shoulder then leapt off and landed to the ground.

"I am prepared to offer the two of you, a place on this city's premiere spirit hunting team! THE KARAKURA SUPERHEROES!!! How do the names Karakura Pink (Yachiru) and Karakura Blue (Byakuya) strike you?!" Kanonji asked energetically as Yachiru celebrated. Byakuya sighed in defeat.

"_I better go along with her to make sure she stays out of trouble. This strange old man might be trouble." _Byakuya said mentally.

* * *

**  
Later…**

Mashiro Kuna of the Visoreds, was standing impatiently at a street corner, tapping her foot.

"Of all the times to get saddled with one of the Arrancar and for that Arrancar to run off on me I swear I'm going to kill that guy when I find him." Mashiro grumbled. She then heard the familiar roar of a hollow.

"Fantastic! There's even a hollow in the area!" Mashiro groaned as she drew her Zanpakuto. She quickly leapt into the air and spotted the Hollow. She then quickly flew down and sliced through it effortlessly.

"Stupid Hollow." Mashiro mumbled as she sheathed her Zanpakuto.

"(GASP) THAT WAS PERFECT!!!" a voice behind her yelled. Mashiro quickly whirled around to see Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi, and a strange old man that looked eerily familiar somehow.

"Where did you three come from?" Mashiro asked confused.

"You are just what the KARAKURA SUPERHEROES are looking for! Come join with us oh sister of spiritual justice! JOIN US KARAKURA GREEN!!!" Kanonji exclaimed as Mashiro blinked in confusion.

"Oooooookay?" Mashiro replied, totally confused.

"It'll be fun!" Yachiru exclaimed.

"_Wait I recognize this guy! He's Don Kanonji! That guy who tried to turn that Jibaku into a Hollow. Well it's not entirely his fault, he didn't know. But the name Karakura Green does sound pretty cool. Ehh, it may help me find that stupid Arrancar before Kensei or the others found out I messed up and let him get away." _Mashiro pondered.

"Okay then I guess I'm in." Mashiro said with a shrug.

"IT'S UNBELIEVEABLE!!! THE KARAKURA SUPERHEROES GROW STRONGER BY THE MINUTE!!!" Kanonji exclaimed as he immediately started to moonwalk.

* * *

**  
Later…**

Ggio Vega was sitting on a park bench in his Gigai, watching a group of human teenagers riding their skateboards.

"_What a curious way of passing the time. Riding around on a plank of decorated wood with four wheels attached underneath. It does seem like fun though. Perhaps I could give it a try." _Ggio said mentally as he stood up. He was just starting to walk up to them when he heard the cry of a Hollow.

"_Blast! A Hollow!" _Ggio exclaimed mentally as he reached for his glove. He then saw the beast itself approaching the skateboarders with black spittle dripping from its mask.

"_Those kids can't even sense it coming! I've got to help them!" _Ggio declared as he shed his Gigai and Sonido'd into the monsters path. He then opened his mouth wide and slowly began sucking in the massive Hollow. Soon the beast was completely gone save for the mask which quickly crumbled into dust. Ggio smacked his lips and a curious expression crossed his face.

"Is that…raspberry? That's odd." he asked confused.

"WE'VE GOT YOU NOW BAD SPIRIT!!!"

"What?" Ggio asked confused as he quickly whirled around to see Don Kanonji, Byakuya, Yachiru, and an angry looking Mashiro.

"Hey wait a minute you're that Don Kanonji fellow from that TV show!" Ggio exclaimed.

"So even the bad spirits are aware of me! NOW PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DOOM YOU BAD SPIRIT YOU!!!" Kanonji exclaimed as Ggio arched a stunned eyebrow. He then remembered his Hollow mask was perched proudly on his head like always.

"Huh?! WAIT! MASHIRO TELL THIS GUY IM NOT A BAD SPIRIT-DER-HOLLOW OR SOMETHING!!!" Ggio shrieked.

"Well where did you run off too?! You were supposed to stick with me!" Mashiro yelled.

"Oh…was I?" Ggio asked innocently yet sheepishly.

"Hold on! Do I detect what may be an unholy alliance between the GOOD SPIRITS and the _bad_ spirit?! IT'S BRILLIANT!!!" Kanonji exclaimed as he then turned to the now stunned Ggio.

"WHAT DO YOU SAY BAD SPIRIT?! SHALL YOU FIGHT FOR JUSTICE AS KARAKURA BLACK?!"Kanonji asked as Ggio blinked in disbelief.

* * *

**  
Later…**

Yuzu was standing in Soul Reaper form in the middle of the now empty playground outside Karakura Elementary. Karin, Toshiro, Jinta, and Uluru had all gone in but Yuzu had eaten a Soul candy and let her body go on without her. She was currently practicing with her Zanpakuto.

"Light the skies, Sanctus Curator!" Yuzu shouted as her Zanpakuto became the glowing blade of pure light. She then waited a moment before she started swinging the blade around carefully so as not to destroy anything. As she swung the blade, a long beam of light as long as the blade, got loose from the tip and hit a tree. Yuzu turned sheepishly towards the damaged tree just in time for it to shatter into splinters in a single colossal explosion.

Yuzu was mortified.

"(Gasp) Oh that innocent tree! What have I done?!" Yuzu asked in horror.

"Do my eyes and ears deceive me?! It's…IT'S…**IT'S ****KARAKURA YELLOW!!!**"

Yuzu turned around to see Don Kanonji, Byakuya, Yachiru, Mashiro, and Ggio behind her.

"(Gasp) Mr. Kanonji!" Yuzu exclaimed excitedly.

"Karakura Yellow! For too long have the Karakura heroes been scattered and separated! NOW IS THE TIME TO REUNITE! You are now the new KARAKURA _**RED**_!!! So that you might teach these new members of the Karakura Superheroes how to bring TRUTH! And JUSTICE! To the SPIRIT WORLD!!!" Kanonji declared as Yuzu blinked surprised.

"Me?! Karakura Red?! But wait…Byakuya's a Captain, Yachiru is a Lieutenant, The green hared girl I think is a Lieutenant and a Vizard, and I think the last guy is an Arrancar…a Fraccion I think. Shouldn't they be the ones to help lead the Karakura Superheroes?" Yuzu asked confused.

Kanonji was even more confused.

"Come on! There's candy!" Yachiru begged.

"Um well…I guess I can help. FOR JUSTICE!" Yuzu declared. Somewhere in the world Kaname Tosen mumbled "That's my line."

Immediately they heard the roar of a Hollow in the distance.

"That smells like bad spirits. THE CALL OF JUSTICE GOES OUT FOR THE KARAKURA SUPERHEROES!!!" Kanonji declared as the six immediately ran off towards the Hollow. They came to the edge of a river to see a massive black tear being formed in the sky. Around it was a swath of Hollows just sitting in midair. The tear finally opened and from it emerged a Gillian. But it didn't just stop at one, four more followed after it.

"Uh-oh! Gillian's!" Ggio shouted as he drew his Zanpakuto.

"Looks like it's time to get serious!" Mashiro shouted as she drew her Zanpakuto and donned her Hollow Mask.

"Scatter Senbonzakura." Byakuya said as his sword disintegrated into pink cherry blossoms. Immediately the five scattered, each heading towards a Gillian.

"It's a game to see who can kill the most in the shortest amount of time!" Yachiru cheered as she cut her way through a swath of Hollows. Finally they had each reached their respective Gillian.

Byakuya proceeded to direct the cloud of cherry blossom petals into the Gillian's mask, shattering it and killing the beast. Yachiru effortlessly bounced up to the Gillian and brought her Zanpakuto down, cutting through it, giggling with glee all the while. Mashiro flew up to her Gillian and delivered a powerful kick to the Gillian's mask, smashing it into the beast's face. Ggio immediately raised his Zanpakuto.

"Bite off, Tigre Estoque!" Ggio shouted as he entered his Resurreccion form. His two saber teeth on his mask then pointed straight forward towards the Gillian, and launched off at high speed, leaving a pink colored trail of energy behind. The teeth proceeded to smash through the Gillian's mask and out the back of the head shortly before the Gillian disintegrated.

Yuzu was cutting down Hollows effortlessly and she turned with a determined look up at the final Gillian. She aimed her Zanpakuto at the Gillian's mask and immediately she began glowing with yellow energy.

"Sanctus Telum!" Yuzu shouted as the blade of her Zanpakuto suddenly launched a bright thin beam of rainbow colored light from the edge of the blade that pierced the mask of the Gillian in the teeth, killing it as well. The remaining hollows quickly ran for the still open tear in the sky. (Sanctus Telum: Holy Javelin)

"Oh no you don't! GETSUGA TENSHO!!!" a familiar voice shouted and a large vertical wave of blue energy flew in and vaporized the fleeing Hollows. It was Ichigo. All six landed on the ground near where Kanonji was as the large tear sealed back up immediately.

"Hey Ichi! How've ya been?!" Yachiru greeted excitedly.

"I'm fine. But what are the five of you doing out here?" Ichigo asked.

"Well we were kinda just following this guy." Mashiro replied, pointing to Kanonji (whom Ichigo hadn't noticed until that point). Ichigo immediately paled.

"APPRENTICE!!! I NEVER GAVE UP HOPE THAT YOU WERE AROUND!!!" Kanonji cheered.

"Oh no. Come on Yuzu let's get out of here fast!" Ichigo said as he quickly grabbed Yuzu by the arm and flash stepped away with her.

"Ggio, none of this ever happened okay?" Mashiro asked as Ggio nodded understandingly and they both flash stepped and Sonido'd away respectively.

"Come on Byakushi, let's go get some candy now!" Yachiru shouted as Byakuya sighed and the two flash stepped away, leaving Kanonji alone. However as soon as they were gone, Kanonji turned towards a large bunch of bushes.

"Did you get all that?" Kanonji asked as a group of men with camera equipment appeared and gave a thumbs up.

* * *

**  
Later…**

Byakuya and Yachiru returned to their hotel, Yachiru with two large bags of candy.

"Hey you two, what took you so long?" Kaichou asked as she and Kenpachi sat watching the television.

"We got lost." Byakuya sighed.

"It was fun!" Yachiru added.

"Lost huh? Then what do you call this?" Kaichou asked as she turned up the volume on the TV. It was a brand new episode of Spirit Hunter with Don Kanonji.

"_Today on Spirit Hunter, a brand new group of superheroes was formed! THE KARAKURA SUPERHEROES!!! Led by the former Karakura Yellow…" _Kanonji said as an image of Yuzu in Soul Reaper form appeared on the screen, _"…The new team of heroes fought a great battle against the BAD SPIRITS!!!"_

At the Kurosaki Clinic, Momo, Rukia, Ichigo, Yuzu, and Isshin watched in shock.

"LOOK! DADDY'S LITTLE GIRL IS ON TV!!!" Isshin cheered.

"How did he get that footage?" Ichigo asked.

At the Vizard Warehouse, Mashiro and Ggio arrived with the lunches for each of them. Shinji, Hiyori, Grimmjow, Lilynette, Loly, Menoly, and Karin were sitting on the couch snickering as the two came in.

"We're back, and we've got lunch!" Mashiro shouted.

"And you're busted too!" Grimmjow cackled.

"What do you mean?" Ggio asked as he and Mashiro approached the couch.

"_The KARAKURA SUPERHEROES, joined by the new young and butt kicking Karakura Green!..." _Kanonji said as an image of Mashiro destroying the Gillian appeared, _"…and the Bad Spirit turned good, Karakura Black..."_ Then an image of Ggio in his released form firing the tooth missiles appeared.

"KARAKURA GREEN AND BLACK!!! THAT'S RICH!!!" Grimmjow howled.

Back in the hotel, Byakuya was dreading what came next.

"…_as well as the proud and silent Karakura Blue…" _Sure enough an image of Byakuya using Senbonzakura's Shikai to destroy the Gillian appeared.

"Karakura Blue…I'm sorry I just don't see it." Kaichou said with a snicker.

"…_and the young and spunky Karakura Pink…" _Then an image appeared of a giggling Yachiru as she bounced around while cutting down Hollows.

"…_together with my Spirit-Hunter-in-training…"_ Kanonji said as an image of Ichigo using Getsuga Tensho to wipe out the fleeing Hollows appeared.

"Oh nice Ichigo!" Kaichou laughed.

In the Vizard Warehouse, the couch had flipped over from each of the people sitting on it laughing so hard.

"ICHIGO! YOU'RE THE GUY'S-!!! **DAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!**" Grimmjow cackled.

At the Kurosaki Clinic, Ichigo had promptly thrown the TV out his bedroom window with an enraged yell.

"Relax Ichigo, Kanonji's ratings have been terrible lately. No one is watching the show so I don't think anyone saw you or Yuzu." Rukia reassured.

"I so hope you're right." Ichigo mumbled.

However…

* * *

**  
Back at the TV Studio…**

"And cut!" the director called. Immediately a man ran up to Kanonji.

"Great news Mister Kanonji. We've got our ratings reports in. Ever since that incident at that abandoned factory, our ratings have skyrocketed. This episode's ratings are the highest of the season." The man said as Don gave a relaxed sigh.

"Ah. There ain't nothing better that the smell of good spirits. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

* * *

**  
End Chapter 44.**

_Soul Reaper Illustrated Guide…_

Toshiro was sitting quietly drinking a cup of tea when Rangiku and Orihime suddenly burst in the door.

"Toshiro! Guess what we found!" Orihime exclaimed excitedly.

"I can only assume it is something that interests you?" Toshiro asked as Orihime nodded and Rangiku raised a long rolled up piece of paper.

"We were passing the local theater and we saw posters for this show and guess what Captain…WE'RE ALL IN IT!!!" Rangiku exclaimed as she unrolled the poster. It was a poster for the "Bleach: Live Bankai Show: Code 002."

"We're what?" Toshiro asked as he arched an eyebrow.

"We're all in this show together Captain! You, me, Hinamori, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Ikkaku, Yoruichi, that guy from squad four, Izuru, Shuhei, Captains Zaraki, Kuchiki, Unohana, Soi Fon, and even ex-Captains Tosen, Aizen, and even Gin." Rangiku explained excitedly.

"I see the Soul Reaper/Human relations department has come up with another brilliant scheme." Toshiro said as he took a sip of his tea.

"Huh? What are you talking about Captain?" Rangiku asked confused.

"The Soul Reaper/Human relations department, under the command of Major General Kubo of the royal guard, is responsible for creating plausible deniability for us in the world of the living. In the event that we are seen as Soul Reapers, the local authorities can simply refer to this Manga and Anime series known as Bleach. The series is popular enough that they've made several live stage musicals as you've discovered." Toshiro explained.

"So…all of this is just a plot to try and deny the existence of Soul Reapers?" Orihime asked.

"Exactly. Don't be discouraged, according to the figures I've seen, the entire franchise is among the most popular in all of Japan and even in America. People are even writing things called Fanfictions about us." Toshiro explained.

"I never knew that. Why didn't you tell us sooner Captain?" Rangiku asked. Toshiro looked her square in the eyes and replied…

"Because you never asked."

_End_


	45. Control Lost

It was nighttime and all throughout Karakura Town, there was nothing but silence. In the Kurosaki Clinic however, a certain young soccer player turned Field Trainee Soul Reaper crept down the stairs. Passing the slumbering Momo on the couch and the quietly sleeping Nel in one of the empty patient rooms, Karin silently crept towards the door. She finally reached the door and successfully emerged out onto the street without drawing attention…or so she thought.

"A little late for you to be out isn't it?"

"Toshiro!" Karin exclaimed as she whirled around and looked up on the roof and saw both Toshiro and Rangiku standing in Soul Reaper form on the roof of the clinic.

"Isn't it a bit past your bed time?" Rangiku asked playfully.

"What are you two doing here?!" Karin asked.

"We're protecting Yuzu as per our duty and for some reason I doubt that you're doing the same thing." Toshiro replied.

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to go…take a walk." Karin lied but Toshiro saw through the deception.

"Does this walk have to do anything with your absence prior to the soccer game?" Toshiro asked as Karin's eyes widened.

"How did you know?!" Karin asked in shock.

"Easy. You just confessed. I admit that I was suspicious and hoped that it wasn't true. But now the question is, where were you before the soccer match…and where were you at practice the afternoon before?" Toshiro asked calmly.

"I was…practicing my Bankai." Karin lied.

"Even though I begged you not to continue? I don't believe that your Bankai is what you have truly been practicing lately. No you are trying to achieve control of a different sort than Bankai and you know exactly what I'm talking about." Toshiro said as Karin stood staring away from the two. Suddenly she flash stepped into thin air.

"Captain!" Rangiku exclaimed.

"Stay here Rangiku! I'm going after her myself!" Toshiro ordered as he flash stepped after her.

Karin appeared on the roof of a building a couple of minutes later. She turned to look over her shoulder and saw nothing. She turned back around to see Toshiro standing in front of her with his arms crossed.

"It's just you and me now Karin. We don't have to use vague descriptions here." Toshiro said calmly as Karin quickly turned and flash stepped away again. But Toshiro was hot on her tail, even appearing ahead of her. Finally the two were standing in midair with Karin catching her breath.

"Do you want to talk now?" Toshiro asked patiently.

"No, Toshiro! Please stay back!" Karin pleaded as she reached for the hilt of her Zanpakuto. Toshiro was alarmed by this but stayed his hand away from Hyorinmaru.

"Why? What's wrong about telling a friend what the problem is?" Toshiro asked.

"I-I just…can't!" Karin replied as she slowly drew Hekireki Megami.

"If you're hoping to fight me, then you should know that you would undoubtedly lose. I don't want to fight you Karin." Toshiro said calmly.

"And I don't want to fight you. But I need to go and you can't follow me!" Karin replied as Toshiro paused for a while. He was mentally debating whether or not he should stop her or not.

"Karin…just tell me what you're doing and I will let you go without question." Toshiro said as Karin looked at him in shock.

"Just like that?" Karin asked as Toshiro nodded.

"I care for you Karin. More than one our age should. Granted I am technically older than you but that still makes no difference here. I don't want to see harm come towards you and I would gladly lay my life on the line to make sure that you are safe. To me, you are more than just another human…and you're more than just an ordinary Soul Reaper. To me, you are someone I feel like I could spend the rest of my life with. I lo-." Toshiro attempted to say before getting cut off by his having to dodge a lightning bolt sent at him from the end of Karin's Zanpakuto.

"Toshiro…don't lie. You don't care for me the way I do you and I know it. I heard what you said that first night after Bankai practice. You said that any attempts at any sort of a romance would be futile at both yours and my age. That we still have many years before any such ideas could hold genuine meaning…and that during that time we may have feelings someone else or maybe not. But that does not prevent you from at least attempting to maintain a healthy relationship with me. I'm tougher than most others, but I'm still a girl with a heart. I have never felt so hurt than the way I did that night Toshiro, I hadn't felt that bad since my mom died. That's why I…why I want you to leave me the hell alone from now on!" Karin shouted tearfully as she flung another lightning bolt at him.

"Karin I-!" Toshiro attempted to yell but was stopped as he quickly drew Hyorinmaru to deflect another bolt.

"Surge, Hekireki Megami! Toshiro I'm begging you, just leave me alone!" Karin yelled tearfully as her Zanpakuto started to glow with electrical energy.

"KARIN! LOOK AT WHAT YOU'RE DOING!!!" Toshiro shouted as Karin paused and looked at her released Zanpakuto.

"Look at yourself! Is this what your Inner Hollow is making you do?! Is this what bringing you to the Soul Society has brought upon you?! I beg you Karin, to stop and think about what you're doing, before you completely lose control! I can tell right now that you're fighting to maintain control of your actions, because any minute now, your Inner Hollow will emerge and attempt to take control again! I'm begging you to FIGHT IT!!!" Toshiro shouted as a powerful surge of electricity engulfed her almost completely as she screamed in anguish, resulting in a bright flash of light.

The light finally faded, revealing Karin standing with her Zanpakuto, resting in her right hand at her side with her head drooped down.

"Karin…I-!" Toshiro grunted as he suddenly found Karin's Zanpakuto pressed up against Hyorinmaru. He looked at Karin's face and his eyes widened.

"_Why Toshiro, how beautiful of you to care so much…too bad it's all for NOTHING!!!" _Karin said with an insane grin with her half formed hollow mask on her face.

"Reign over the Frosted Heavens, HYORINMARU!" Toshiro shouted as he shoved the Hollowfied Karin away. She then started cackling with insane glee as she started wailing against his sword repeatedly. Suddenly she reared back her Zanpakuto in her right hand as it started crackling with powerful electrical energy. She then brought it down towards Toshiro who quickly flash stepped out of the way.

"Karin! Don't make me do this!" Toshiro shouted as Karin cackled again and hurled a massive lightning bolt towards him. He dodged quickly again, just in time to nearly take a hit from behind. Fortunately he managed to parry the blow.

"You're leaving me no choice Karin!" Toshiro yelled as Karin leapt back, still with the insane grin on her face. She quickly hurled another lightning bolt at him but a sudden large red beam blocked it.

"My, my…do I sense a lover's quarrel?"

Toshiro whirled around to see Shinji Hirako, standing in midair with his Hollow mask raised off his face and his Zanpakuto clutched in his right hand and giving off smoke. He had just fired a Cero.

"Captain Hitsugaya, let me deal with her, I've got plenty of experience in dealing with the Hollowfication of Soul Reapers." Shinji said as he pulled the mask back down over his face and quickly leapt into action, charging straight at Karin. The two proceeded to brawl for a moment, neither seemingly gaining the upper hand. Finally Shinji delivered a particularly powerful blow that knocked Karin down towards an empty stone courtyard below where she crashed in a cloud of smoke and dust. She then attempted to fly back up but proceeded to crash into some invisible wall. Toshiro turned to see the Vizard, Hachigen, with his mask on and creating a spherical Kido barrier to trap Karin inside.

"We'll take it from here Hitsugaya. Oh and don't tell Ichigo or her family about this. She probably doesn't want them to worry." Shinji said through his mask as Hachigen quickly used an unknown Kido spell to transport himself, Shinji, and Karin off to the Vizard Warehouse training area, where the other Visoreds sat in waiting. Toshiro stood stunned at what had just transpired.

"Karin." Was all he said as he flash stepped off towards a hotel in the distance.

* * *

**  
At the Vizard Warehouse…**

"Sheesh she's really lost it now hasn't she?!" Hiyori exclaimed as Hachi expanded the barrier around Karin.

"Her Inner Hollow is gaining ground faster than we anticipated! She needs to fight it off!" Shinji said as Kensei drew his Zanpakuto.

"Then I guess it's time for action. START THE TIMER! I'M GOING IN!!!" Kensei shouted as he ran through the opening in the Kido barrier and immediately started fighting Karin. Her mask had fully formed and was starting to form over her entire body now. She had also, unintentionally entered her Bankai form, complete with the electricity made Dragon.

"It's going to take a while for her to gain control of it…if at all." Lisa said as Shinji nodded in agreement.

"Something caused her Inner Hollow to emerge so quickly. Never have I seen it manifest this quickly before." Shinji said as the battle waged on inside the barrier.

"You're right. Something must have really sent her on an emotional rollercoaster. Normally it takes a month or so for the Hollow to even start creating the mask after injury. This is too quick." Love said.

"I wonder…what could it be?" Rose pondered.

* * *

**  
Meanwhile…**

Rangiku was standing patiently though worriedly on the roof of the Kurosaki Clinic.

"Come on Captain, what's taking you so long?" Rangiku asked as she paced back and forth in midair.

"Would you stop saying that? Some people are trying to sleep." Nel asked as she Sonido'd onto the roof, startling the Lieutenant.

"Huh? Oh sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Rangiku apologized but Nel simply gave a dismissive wave.

"You didn't. I sensed a sudden spike in Spiritual pressure and I decided to look around. Then I checked up here and found you. What's going on?" Nel asked calmly.

"Oh, Karin ran off and Captain Hitsugaya's chasing her down as we speak." Rangiku replied as Nel nodded understandingly.

"I see. I just hope things are alright." Nel said casually.

"Me too. It's just so quite up here and so peaceful…it's as if nothing could go wrong." Rangiku said as Nel face palmed.

"Don't say that! Haven't you ever heard of Murphy's Law?! That sentence is just begging for something bad to happen!" Nel freaked as Rangiku scoffed.

"Please, what's the worst that could happen?" Rangiku asked, suddenly they heard a strange yet deafening sound coming from in the skies above them. They looked up and saw a black bulge appearing and growing wide in the night sky.

"You had to ask, didn't you Rangiku?" Nel asked as she drew Gamuza as Rangiku sweat dropped.

"I didn't mean to I swear!" Rangiku whimpered.

They then immediately set about alerting the household along with the other Soul Reapers in town.

* * *

**  
Back at the Vizard Warehouse…**

Almost an hour had passed and Karin was almost completely Hollowfied. All of the Visoreds, except for Hachi, had had their turn in fighting Karin at least once and Shinji was getting more and more worried. On the surface however, the Arrancar sat in quiet contemplation. They knew what was going on downstairs and they were understandably concerned.

"You know, if things get too heated down there, they may call us in." Grimmjow said as Lilynette nodded.

"Yeah, I can't imagine what Karin's going through down there." She said, getting a curious look from Grimmjow, Apache, and Mila-Rose.

"Since when do you have a heart?" Mila-Rose asked.

"Since she was one of the first humans to generally accept the fact that I was an Arrancar and didn't do anything to try and kill me? It's called friendship you morons." Lilynette grumbled.

"Oh. So do you think that she'll survive this?" Apache asked.

"Hard to say. I've only known her for a brief amount of time, and most of that time was spent practicing our soccer game. I don't know her that well." Lilynette replied. They then felt a powerful chill sweep through the room.

"Then let me ease your minds!" a voice from the entrance said. They all turned around to see…

* * *

**  
Back in the basement…**

Lisa was finishing up her round with the Hollowfied Karin and Shinji was even more concerned.

"Something is definitely wrong. It's like she's not even fighting it at all." Shinji said as Kensei nodded, while bandaging his arm.

"You're right. It's almost like she's forcing it to progress faster. She might have even lost all control by now. There must be somewa-." Kensei said just as the entrance to the basement exploded.

"What the-?!" Hiyori exclaimed as two figures flash stepped through the entryway and appeared outside the barrier. It was Kaichou and…

"Captain Hitsugaya! How did you find us?!" Kensei asked.

"I lead him here! Now hurry up and lower the barrier and let Hitsugaya through!" Kaichou ordered as Shinji arched an eyebrow.

"But Karin's almost completely Hollowfied by this point, Hitsugaya can't defeat her at this level!" Shinji argued.

"But I know what must be done! Just trust me and LOWER THE BARRIER!!!" Toshiro shouted as Shinji looked thoughtful then turned towards Lisa who was still inside the barrier.

"LISA! TAG OUT!" Shinji said as Lisa nodded and Shinji turned back towards Toshiro, "I sure hope you know what you're doing."

"So do I." Toshiro said as he raced inside the barrier which closed behind him. It was now just him and Karin.

"Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro shouted as his Zanpakuto entered Shikai. He carefully looked around and saw nothing but a cloud of dust from where Karin was last standing. Toshiro then quickly leapt out of the way just as a lightning bolt flew past and struck the barrier wall behind him. The dust then cleared, revealing the Hollowfied Karin. Parts of her electrical dragon were even beginning to become covered in the white bone like substance of Hollows but with deep blue jagged marks all across it.

"Karin! Listen to me!" Toshiro shouted as he sent an Ice Dragon towards her in an effort to try and keep her still. However a much larger dragon of electricity launched towards the ice dragon, vaporized it, and headed straight towards Toshiro.

"BANKAI! DAIGUREN HYORINMARU!!!" Toshiro exclaimed just in time for his ice wings to shield himself from the devastating attack.

"Karin! I know you're angry at me! But you must listen when I say that I was wrong about what I said!" Toshiro shouted as Karin lunged at him with her electrical sword but he quickly parried.

"I was WRONG! I said what I did out of uncertainty! I didn't know what I felt then!" Toshiro shouted as they dueled.

"What's he talking about?" Hiyori asked from outside the barrier, but Kaichou remained silent.

"Karin!" Toshiro shouted as he quickly whirled around to parry a blow from behind. Karin was getting faster and faster. Her Bankai being a mixture of Ichigo's Tensa Zangetsu's speed, agility, and reflexes, with Toshiro's Daiguren Hyorinmaru only electricity based.

Karin pressed her blade hard against Toshiro's, bringing their faces only a couple of inches apart. Toshiro narrowed his eyes as he closed his dragon wings around them. Suddenly things fell silent and both of the two remained deathly still.

"What…what just happened?" Mashiro asked as Kaichou smirked.

"Wait for it." She said softly. Suddenly they heard a cracking sound coming from inside and instantly, Karin's hollow shell crumbled, revealing Karin in her Bankai form but with her Hollow mask over her face. The single blue stripe on the mask had expanded into five stripes. Karin's electrical blade shorted out and her electrical dragon faded away but the silver pauldrons and gauntlets remained. Karin pushed the mask up onto the top of her head.

"Toshiro…I-." Karin said softly and normally. Toshiro opened his dragon wings. He was unharmed.

"Karin, I didn't know what I felt back then. When I saw that you had risked your life to stop that LeBlanc when you thought he had killed me…it made me realize that you're no ordinary human. You're the first person that has actually made me feel like I'm more than just a Soul Reaper Captain. You make me feel like I'm actually alive again. I'm no longer ashamed to hide the fact that…I…I love you Karin Kurosaki." Toshiro said with a look of genuine feeling towards her.

"Wait…you mean she was transforming so fast because she had been dumped?!" Hiyori asked in disbelief.

"The heart is a powerful thing. When broken, it can cause us to do things we never thought we would ever do." Shinji said as Kaichou nodded.

"Well put Shinji. Karin was heartbroken when she overheard Toshiro saying he didn't have feelings for her and as a result her Inner Hollow took advantage of the situation and quickly started to grow stronger and stronger until it manifested. Karin's broken heart was what powered it on. It was Toshiro's confession of his true feelings, plus what I'm guessing was a kiss, that made her-DAGH!" Kaichou grunted as she got kicked in the face by Hiyori.

"GEEZ! Don't you ever quit with that mind reading crap?!" Hiyori screeched as Kaichou held her nose.

"I see you haven't lost your puckish charm, Hiyori." Kaichou grimaced as Karin and Toshiro emerged from the barrier.

"Now that you've got it under control, let's see how long you can remain Hollowfied in combat." Shinji said as he drew his Zanpakuto. Karin smirked and pulled the mask back down over her face and the electrical dragon reappeared.

"Wait! Do you sense that?!" Hachi asked as the barrier collapsed completely.

"He's right, there's a massive spiritual pressure coming from the surface!" Love exclaimed.

"But whose is it?!" Rose asked as Kaichou paled in horror before saying…

"The LeBlancs…they're making their move."

* * *

**  
End Chapter 45.**

I've been wondering what the theme songs for the various arcs would be. I decided to select from the existing Bleach themes and here's what I came up with.

Chapters 1-10 (The Black Wrangler Arc) – Asterisk (by Orange Range…you just can't beat the classics)  
Chapters 11-26 (The Soul Reaper Academy Arc) – Rolling Star (by Yui…I've always liked this one)  
Chapters 27-present (Return of the Arrancar Arc) – Alones (by Aqua Times…you have to be deaf not to like this one.)

_Soul Reaper Illustrated Guide…_

In the Soul Society, Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu and her sister Kiyone were walking through the Seireitei with no particular destination in mind.

"Hey Isane, I've always wondered…" Kiyone said as she scratched her chin, "…why is it that everyone is afraid of Captain Unohana?"

"Uh…I don't really know. It's like she commands this inexplicable fear in people under her care." Isane replied.

"But what causes it? I mean does she live a double life as an ax-murder or something?" Kiyone asked as Isane blinked.

"Kiyone! Don't talk about my Captain like that! Although, that does make me wonder. Perhaps her Bankai can cause so much death and devastation that she has that sweet persona or something. I don't really know." Isane said with a shrug.

"Don't know about what, Isane?" a gentle voice said from behind. The two women froze in place and cautiously turned to see Captain Unohana with a gentle smile on her face.

"Uh-uh-uh-uh-nothing Captain." Isane said as she and Kiyone started bowing repeatedly to the Captain as they backed away quickly, leaving a confused Unohana behind.

"I wonder what that was about." Unohana said with a clueless expression.

_End_


	46. The Guerre Maitrise

In the center of town, the black bulge opened up completely and three LeBlancs emerged. The first was a thin and feminine shaped LeBlanc with a long white cape dangling from the back of broad shoulder pauldrons. Her mask was shaped like a Knight's helmet but with a four pointed crown on the top and with a single horizontal slit where her blue eyes pierced through the darkness of her mask.

Behind her was a relatively short LeBlanc with a crescent shaped mask with a pair of triangular holes for the eyes, giving the impression similar to a Roman helmet. He had a white sash across his front.

The last was a familiar one, it was the Collector. They stood in still silence as they waited in midair. Without warning a red Cero blast flew towards them but was dodged by all three. They looked down to see a small group of familiar faces (to the readers at least, not the LeBlancs).

It was Ichigo, Rukia, Isshin, Nel, Momo, and Rangiku. Yuzu was watching from the ground.

"So you came back for more huh? Well that's fine. We can dish out even more than what we started with!" Ichigo yelled as he drew Zangetsu.

"You're not taking Yuzu without a FIGHT!" Rukia shouted as she drew Sode no Shirayuki.

"Yeah you want her? You're going to have to go through us!" Momo yelled as she drew Tobiume.

"You'll find that we're tough opponents and that we don't go down easily." Isshin said as he drew Chuushuunomeigetsu.

"You have given us a reason to fight and that is in the defense of a mutual friend and comrade who never asked for any of this to happen." Nel said as she drew Gamuza.

"And we're going to take you all down for good this time!" Rangiku shouted as she drew Haineko.

"Plus you never know how many of us might show up!" Ikkaku said as he and Yumichika arrived in a flash step and drew Hozukimaru.

"That and the three of you are positively uglier than any Hollow I've ever seen." Yumichika said as he drew Fuju Kujaku.

"My master also wishes to examine your corpses for scientific study." Nemu said as she and Tatsuki appeared, with Tatsuki glowing with blue flames.

"Plus we don't like it when a bunch of punks like you try to do things like take over the worlds." Renji said as he drew Zabimaru with Uryu priming an arrow next to him.

On the ground, Orihime and Chad moved in to stand next to Yuzu. Chad had both of his armored arms prepared.

"So let's get this over with!" Ichigo shouted as he raised Zangetsu and started glowing with spiritual energy. Renji did the same as well.

"**BANKAI!"** Ichigo and Renji both shouted in unison and they both immediately entered Bankai form. Nel pressed the back of her Zanpakuto against her open hand as she started glowing with spiritual energy.

"Declare, Gamuza." Nel said as she entered her Resurreccion form. All around her, the Soul Reapers released their own Zanpakutos.

"Roar, Haineko!" "Extend, Hozukimaru!" "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" "Bloom, Fuju Kujaku!" "Snap, Tobiume!" "Reap Chuushuunomeigetsu!" "Tensa Zangetsu!" "Hihio Zabimaru!"

"How brave of you to believe that a simple show of your numbers and strength would be enough to stop us." The Collector said as he raised his Shepherd's crook. The shorter LeBlanc proceeded to draw a cutlass with a blade made of glowing blue energy like the Shepherd's crook. The female proceeded to draw a large axe blade attached to a long chain that was attached to her waist. The edge of the blade also was glowing blue like the Shepherd's crook as well. It was somewhat similar to Shuhei Hisagi's Kazeshini.

"You think you scare us? There's only three of you and fifteen of us!" Ichigo said with a smirk.

"Perhaps introductions are in order. I, as you all know, am the Collector. These are my comrades, the General, and the Executioner. Together the three of us are the Guerre Maitrise De La Chateau, simply known as the Guerre Maitrise. You stand no chance against the three of us." The Collector said as Ichigo scoffed.

"You're pretty damn cocky aren't you?" He asked.

"Believe what you will. We give you an ultimatum." The Collector said.

"Give us the Key Girl-…" the Executioner (the female) said.

"…-and we'll let you live for the time being." The General (the short one) said.

"Sorry, but we can't let you do that. See Yuzu happens to be my sister. I care for her wellbeing like any older brother should. So I'm not letting you have her! KUROI GETSUGA!!!" Ichigo yelled as he raised Zangetsu and hurled a black Getsuga Tensho at the Collector.

"Now ROAR ZABIMARU!!!" Renji shouted as Zabimaru lunged towards the General.

"Lanzador Verde." Nel said calmly as she hurled her lance towards the Executioner.

Much to their surprise, their attacks were easily defeated. Nel's lance was caught in midair by the Executioner. Hihio Zabimaru was dealt a devastating blow that caused it to disassemble into its various pieces by the General. And the Kuroi Getsuga was dispelled with a single swing of the Shepherd's crook by the Collector.

"So you have decided to be foolish and get in our way. Very well then." The General said as they each raised their weapons.

"Grandiose Sangsue!" the three said in unison. Instantly a glowing blue sphere appeared around the three and then beams of glowing blue energy lunged towards each of their opponents. Ichigo quickly hurled another Kuroi Getsuga and Renji hurled the reassembled Zabimaru back at the incoming beams, dispelling them. Unfortunately the others weren't so fortunate. The beams hit everyone else in the air, sapping them of their spiritual energy. Uryu however remained unaffected for an unknown reason. (Grandiose Sangsue: Grand Leech)

"You bastards! Only COWARDS would use such a move!" Ichigo roared in anger. He and Renji had been unaffected due to their quick thinking. The others however were slowly allowing themselves to drift to the ground, struggling to keep from losing their footing all together.

"Our patience for you, Soul Reapers, has ended. Give us the Key girl immediately!" The General ordered

"Then you will have to go through us first! And on my pride as a Quincy, I will not let you pass!" Uryu said as he joined up with Ichigo and Renji.

"A Quincy? Why do you side with Soul Reapers?!" the Executioner asked angrily. Her answer came in the form of a Steele Schneider that dealt a small scratch across her mask.

"Nice shot Uryu." Renji said to the stunned Ishida.

"That wasn't me." Uryu replied.

"It was me." An older voice said from nearby. They all turned to see Ryuken Ishida standing atop a nearby house and in traditional Quincy garb while holding his bow primed for another attack.

"I may not like Soul Reapers, but I don't hate them either. My family realized generations ago that the Soul Reapers were right in stopping us. If it wasn't for them, you would continue to grow stronger. On my pride as a Quincy, I will not allow you to take an innocent soul, be they human, Quincy, Soul Reaper, or even Arrancar. The reason your Sangsue had no effect on Uryu was because he is also a Quincy and as a Quincy he is rendered immune to all of your energy based attacks. It is also why the former Bount that you sent to the Soul Society could harm him, because she relied more on physical attacks than energy based attacks." Ryuken explained as he walked through the air to stand next to Renji, Ichigo, and Uryu.

"That said. I consider myself proud to stand next to my son and his Soul Reaper comrades." Ryuken said.

"Father?" Uryu asked in shock.

"You were right Uryu. I shouldn't have condemned your actions. I needed a way to apologize and this is my chance of doing so." Ryuken said as Uryu lowered Ryuken's bow.

"But father you can't fight them like I can. Your arrows will only empower them!" Uryu said as Ryuken smirked.

"Will they?" Ryuken asked as he raised his arm to reveal his Quincy cross. It had the familiar green gem engraved within it.

"This cross was made by my grandparents and handed down to my father where it was passed on to me upon his death. This cross was made specifically to prevent the creation of additional LeBlancs. I meant to equip your cross but never got the chance. I'm glad to see that it is no longer a problem thanks to the Soul Reapers." Ryuken said as he turned back towards the LeBlancs.

"As you've probably realized now, your numbers are now finite and can no longer be regenerated by us Quincy's. When one of you dies, there will be no one to take their place." Ryuken said as the LeBlancs narrowed their eyes.

"So you believe. Did it ever occur to you what we were in life?! We were Quincy's in life and were murdered by our fellow Quincy's. As a result, we became the most powerful of our kind and we have the power to create additional LeBlancs. Did that ever cross your arrogant mind?" the Collector asked.

"I had suspected when I heard about your rank system, that the three Guerre Maitrise were in fact the fallen Quincy's of old." Ryuken said as Uryu and the others looked at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Uryu asked.

"Back when the Quincy's were strong, there were three Quincy's who each craved power. They believed that the Quincy's should rule the World of the Living as well as the Soul Society. Most Quincy's believed that our purpose was to simply rid the world of hollows. However these three banded together. One collected the crosses of fallen Quincy's. Another led the Quincy forces to victory many times against swarms of Hollows. And another became a mercenary for hire and became known as the Executioner as a result of her ruthless execution style. The Quincy's joined together and decided that if these three had their way, that any hope of avoiding what would soon be an inevitable war with the Soul Reapers would be dashed. In essence those three truly started the war and caused the near destruction of our entire race. These three were executed by the Quincy's for their treasonous acts and they were put down like Hollows. That is who the Guerre Maitrise truly are." Ryuken explained.

"So you do know your history. Well war is inevitable now, and once you hand over the Key girl we can be on our way." The Collector said as Ryuken and Uryu both primed arrows.

"Forget it! We're not letting you PASS!" Ichigo shouted as he and Renji raised their Zanpakutos.

Ichigo flash stepped into midair and reappeared behind the Collector who quickly blocked a mean blow with his crook.

"Roar ZABIMARU!" Renji shouted as Hihio Zabimaru roared and rocketed towards the General again. Uryu and Ryuken proceeded to fire of volleys of arrows at the Executioner.

The Collector was in the same position he was in with Kaichou a few days ago, on defense from an opponent who could attack at lightning fast speeds. However he could tell that Ichigo was different.

"A very interesting style. But…" the Collector said as he blocked a blow with his bone covered arm, "…ultimately very weak."

"You think that's weak? You haven't seen anything yet!" Ichigo yelled as he appeared a few meters away. His Hollow mask then started to form over his face.

"What is THIS?! A Soul Reaper and a Hollow?!" the Collector asked in shock. Ichigo then proceeded to lunge at him. The Collector raised his arm to block but Zangetsu cut clean through.

"_I said you weren't taking Yuzu without a fight!" _Ichigo said with his voice filtered through his mask.

"So be it! Fracture!" the Collector shouted as his white bone armor shattered, revealing a man in Quincy robes similar to Uryu's. He was holding his crook in his right hand. His core was dead in the center of his chest. He looked very similar to Uryu and Ryuken in terms of facial structure. Almost instantly his crook glowed and a lesser LeBlanc appeared through a smaller portal. His core then started to glow bright blue and the lesser LeBlanc was pulled into the core, causing the missing arm to repair itself.

"Now where were we?" the Collector asked as he and Ichigo continued to battle.

Meanwhile, Renji's swing with Hihio Zabimaru had turned slightly and had begun encircling the General.

"You'll find that we don't go down easily! HIGA ZEKKO!!!" Renji shouted as the segments of Zabimaru separated while glowing with red spirit energy with the jagged points aimed inward before collapsing inward on the General in an Omni-directional attack. Almost immediately the segments exploded outward, but quickly began reassembling.

"So you Soul Reapers aren't so easy after all! But for that matter, neither are we LeBlancs!" the General yelled as he raised his cutlass over his head.

"Canon Vent!" the General shouted as he swung his cutlass down and a massive beam of blue energy flew from the end, straight towards Renji. Fortunately Renji shielded himself with Zabimaru just in time. (Canon Vent: Cannon Wind)

"Nice try! Now try this on for size! HIKOTSU TAIHO!!!" Renji shouted as Hihio Zabimaru roared and separated its segments again but this time a massive burst of red energy shot from its mouth.

"JAVALOT!" the General shouted as he thrust his cutlass forward quickly, causing the blue blade of energy to launch forward and hit the burst of energy, causing it to explode. The force from the blast caused Renji to be launched away where he crashed into a building.

"Damn." He grimaced in defeat as he fell to the ground, unconscious.

"And I never had to use Fondre." The General chuckled mere seconds before a Reishi arrow came within centimeters of hitting him in the mask.

"Then perhaps we should fight as gentlemen." Ryuken said as he readied a Steele Schneider.

"Ah I would enjoy such a battle. But I'm afraid I haven't the time for such frivolities!" the General said as he began to duel Ryuken anyway.

Meanwhile the Executioner and Uryu were fighting tooth and nail but Uryu didn't seem to be getting anywhere.

"I grow weary of this! Time for you to experience a taste of my full power. GUILLOTINE!!!" she shouted as her entire axe blade started to glow with blue energy and she then hurled the blade at him.

Uryu narrowly dodged the attack, which had been aimed for his neck.

"Missed!" Uryu shouted, not noticing that the chain attached to the blade was still moving.

"Did I?" the Executioner asked as Uryu looked up and saw the blade heading straight down towards him. Suddenly he saw something fly in and block the blow. It was Nemu with her Zanpakuto.

"Nemu!" Uryu exclaimed.

"Uryu. Hurry!" Nemu pleaded as Uryu caught the hint and quickly fired off several rounds at the Executioner. However she acted quickly and raised what seemed to be another blade in time to block the shots.

"Two?!" Uryu asked in shock but the Executioner laughed.

"Look above you, fool!" the Executioner said.

Uryu looked and saw the original blade had disappeared completely. Nemu then started falling towards the ground. Uryu instinctively flew down to rescue her.

"Now that he's out of the way…" the Executioner said as she looked down towards where Yuzu was standing. Chad and Orihime had run off to help the others and Yuzu was watching Ichigo with intrigue.

Speaking of Ichigo…

The Collector had just repaired his hand several minutes earlier and he continued to battle with Ichigo. Unfortunately for Ichigo, his Hollow mask shattered just as Ichigo took a swing to the Collector. The swing hit the crook with a slight clang and the Collector arched a curious eyebrow. He then grinned and shoved Ichigo away. He then proceeded to unleash a Fleche Vent at him. Ichigo then dodged and reappeared behind the Collector with his Zanpakuto raised. However it was all according to the Collector's plan.

The Collector promptly, spun around and swung the crook upwards and across at Ichigo. Instantly Ichigo was launched towards the ground with a massive cut across his chest.

"ICHIGO!" Yuzu shouted in horror as she saw her brother injured by the LeBlanc. She reached for her Zanpakuto but found it mysteriously missing from her side along with its sheath.

"Did you lose something?" a malevolent voice asked from behind. Yuzu turned to see the Executioner holding her Zanpakuto in her hand. Yuzu was frozen in fear at the sight.

"Your brother can still yet be saved if you come with us. Otherwise he's as good as dead." The Executioner said as Yuzu started to tear up.

"If I go with you, will you promise never to harm my friends or family ever again?!" Yuzu asked as the Executioner smirked within her mask.

"As long as they never enter Le Mort Regne, then I will not harm them." The Executioner said as Yuzu looked towards her brother as he plummeted towards the ground. She looked at her father as he hurried towards her with Zanpakuto in hand. She tried to look for Karin but she didn't see her anywhere.

"Then…I will go with you." Yuzu said as the Executioner held out her free hand towards the young girl. Yuzu cried as she grabbed a hold of the Executioner's bone armored hand, shivering at the touch of the cold armor.

"Yuzu! Don't!" Isshin shouted as the Executioner hurled the still sheathed Sanctus Curator at Isshin before carrying Yuzu away in a Bleu Sauter.

"CEASE YOUR AGGRESSION! WE HAVE WHAT WE CAME FOR!" the Executioner shouted as everyone turned in disbelief as the Executioner grasped the still tearful Yuzu by the arm. The Collector then reappeared back in his regular bone armored form as the General kicked Ryuken away and joined up with the others.

"STOP!" a familiar voice shouted. It was Toshiro, Karin, Kaichou, Byakuya, Kenpachi, Yachiru the Visoreds and the Arrancar. Toshiro and Karin were still in their Bankai forms from earlier.

"YUZU!" Karin shouted in horror.

"KARIN! DON'T!" Yuzu shouted but it was too late.

"Kuwabara-KUWABARA!!!" Karin shouted as she hurled a lightning bolt at the three LeBlancs but the Collector used his crook as a lightning rod and absorbed the attack.

"Why thank you girl, for the energy we need. I suggest you all make peace with your lives for soon the LeBlancs will rule over all." The Collector said as he opened another black bulge. They then started to pass through.

"I SAID STOP!!!" Toshiro shouted as he launched a massive ice dragon at them but the bulge closed before the dragon hit.

"No. Yuzu." Karin said softly as tears began to run down her cheeks. She then threw her head back and let out a bloodcurdling scream of anguish that echoed across the sky like thunder.

"What…just happened?" Grimmjow asked confused. He and the other Arrancar hadn't been informed of the situation with Yuzu and the King's Key.

"Later Grimmjow…for now, we just…need a moment to ourselves." Kaichou somberly as she, Toshiro, and Karin along with Byakuya, Kenpachi, and Yachiru joined the rest of the team. Kisuke, Tessai, Yoruichi, Uluru, and Jinta were running up at the same time.

"We felt the spiritual pressure and we could tell that there was something big happening so we hurried over here." Kisuke said with a worried look.

"Oh no…where's Yuzu?!" Yoruichi asked in a panic. Kaichou simply gave her a somber glance as she helped the wounded Ichigo into the clinic.

It was a truly dark moment.

* * *

**  
End Chapter 46**

This chapter ends the "Return of the Arrancar" arc. The next arc begins with the next chapter.

_Radio Kon!!!_

Kon is sitting at his desk once again as the on air light blinks on.

"Yes! I'm back and ready for action! Now for our next guests! Our next guests are the Lieutenants of Squads Three and Nine! Please welcome, Lieutenant Izuru Kira, and Lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi!" Kon announced as the two Lieutenants entered.

"Hey." Shuhei greeted as he and Izuru sat down.

"So, the two of you had scenes in the "Soul Reaper Academy" arc and since then you haven't been anywhere in the story. Why's that?" Kon asked as Izuru shrugged.

"I think it's because the author hates us." Izuru sighed. Before anyone could say anything more, Hanataro interrupted.

"_Uh we've got a caller. It's the author!" _(Dun-dun-dun).

"Oh…well then we've got to take the call. Go ahead oh glorious author!" Kon exclaimed.

"_Shut up Kon, being a sycophant won't get you any additional screen time. I'm calling in regards to Izuru's statement just now. Izuru, Shuhei, I don't hate you. The reason I didn't have you sent along to the World of the Living is because your respective squads still need you. Don't get me wrong, you guys are awesome in the show, but I felt like your place was with the rest of your squads. I know I let Kaichou go to the world of the living even though Momo was there already but don't worry. You two will both be more prominently featured in the sequel."_ The author said.

"That works for me." Shuhei said with a shrug.

"Same here." Izuru said with a nod.

"HEY-HEY! What about me?!" Kon asked excitedly.

"_Uh Shuhei, Izuru…do me a favor…deal with the pervert mod soul."_ The author said before hanging up.

"Raise your head: Wabisuke!" "Reap Kazeshini"

Outside the booth, Hanataro sighed and face palmed.

"Uh please join us next time when…" Hanataro said before a piece of paper was put in his hands. He read it then sighed again.

"Uh actually, until further notice, Radio Kon is cancelled by order of the Author. Sorry folks. Thanks for listening!"

_End_


	47. Heavy Hearts

Everyone had gathered inside the Kurosaki Clinic. The three Espada, along with Shinji was inside while the rest of their respective groups waited outside. Ichigo's injury was being healed by Orihime with her Shun-Shun Rikka and Renji had already been treated. Nemu was unharmed only worn out from protecting Uryu earlier.

"So does someone want to tell me what the hell is going on?" Grimmjow asked impatiently.

"Watch it Grimmjow, I'm just in the mood to kill something right now!" Karin growled with a hand on her Zanpakuto.

"Perhaps we should come clean before any more bloodshed happens." Kisuke said as Shinji nodded.

"Does this have anything to do why you had the Visoreds and I keep an eye on Karakura while Ichigo and his friends went to the Soul Society? All you said was for us to keep an eye on the town for a while." Shinji asked as Kisuke nodded.

"Yeah it does. What we're about to tell you cannot be repeated outside the confines of this room." Kisuke answered.

"Yuzu, Ichigo's other sister, has within her soul, the King's Key." Yoruichi answered, causing Shinji and all three of the Espada fall silent. Even Halibel was stunned.

"The Oken is within that girl?!" Grimmjow exclaimed.

"No, the Oken refers to the key made from one hundred thousand souls. The King's Key that Yuzu possesses is a key that is hidden within the soul of a human with a certain amount of spiritual awareness, such as Yuzu. When the carrier dies or the key is removed and used by the Soul Reapers to help defend the Spirit King, the key is placed within a different Soul. Yuzu was given the latter key." Yoruichi explained.

"So that's why you never said anything to us. You were afraid one of us was still working for Aizen and we would report back to him." Stark said as Grimmjow shrugged.

"Well come on, can you blame them? We're technically the enemy after all. They don't know if we can be trusted yet." Grimmjow said.

"So what do we do now?" Chad asked.

"It's all my fault this happened. I shouldn't have turned my back on my opponent!" Uryu growled as he slumped against the wall.

"You protected a friend Uryu, you cannot be blamed for that." Ryuken said as Tatsuki smirked.

"You mean his Girlfriend?" Tatsuki asked as Nemu and Uryu both blushed.

"I see." Ryuken said as he pushed his glasses up.

"But what now? What do we do now that Yuzu's been captured? We can't go after them can we?" Toshiro asked as Kaichou cleared her throat.

"Actually, we can." Kaichou said as everyone looked at her surprised.

"What do you mean Captain?" Momo asked curiously.

"After you left the Soul Society, Captains Kyoraku, Ukitake, Soi Fon, Kurotsuchi, and I started work on developing a device that will allow us to enter the Le Mort Regne. Kukaku Shiba was sent by Captain Ukitake to inform me that work had been finished and that they had successfully tested the device. It works perfectly and it is waiting for us in the Soul Society." Kaichou explained.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Ichigo said as he stood up, startling Orihime.

"Sit down Ichigo, you're not going anywhere!" Grimmjow said as he pushed Ichigo back down into the chair.

"Watch me Grimmjow!" Ichigo growled.

"I meant you're not going anywhere without me. This is our chance to help prove that we're not spies for Aizen. Didn't one of you say just now that the key's carrier is changed after every use?" Grimmjow asked as Yoruichi nodded.

"He's right. What they don't realize is that even though she is the key, Yuzu requires her Zanpakuto to focus her powers and the Key cannot be removed by any known means. Killing her is not an option because the Key will die with her. But we cannot afford any kind of risk. I fear they may know of a way to get the key without her Zanpakuto. We need to get her back at all costs." Yoruichi explained.

"So does that mean we get to go too?" Grimmjow asked as the others nodded.

"We'll need some time to fill in the rest of the group and explain the situation to them, but we will help you out when the time comes." Shinji said as he and the Espada left the clinic.

"Then how do we get back to the Soul Society? We don't have time to wait for that…thing to be powered up." Rukia said.

"We have no choice Rukia. We have no Senkaimon to pass through on this side." Byakuya said.

"Then let's get to work on opening the Reishihenkanki. We'll need to move the second it's ready." Kaichou said.

"We should probably camp out at the Urahara shop so that we can be ready to go the second it's open." Isshin added.

"I can even set up a special Kido barrier that will help restore everyone's spiritual energy before we leave." Hanataro said.

"We're going to need that after getting hit with that Sangsue." Ikkaku grumbled.

"Then come on let's go!" Ichigo said as they all headed out and into the street. Karin paused as she entered the street. She turned and saw the Visoreds and Arrancar being filled in on the situation.

"You guys go ahead, I'll be right there!" Karin shouted to the fleeting group as she ran over to the Visoreds and Arrancar. They were busily discussing the situation with each other as Karin ran up to them.

"Hey, Shinji?" Karin said as Shinji turned to look down at her curiously.

"Yes Karin?" Shinji asked.

"I just wanted to say…thanks for helping me with my Inner Hollow. I probably wouldn't have made it without you guys." Karin said as Shinji grinned. Before he could say anything however, Hiyori slapped her across the face with her slipper.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! STOP YAPPING AND GET WITH YOUR FAMILY IF YOU WANT TO GET TO THE SOUL SOCIETY ON TIME!!!" Hiyori shouted as Karin blinked then flash stepped away.

"She's going to make us all proud, I always believed in her you know?" Hiyori said with a proud smile.

"What are you talking about? You caused her the most problems." Shinji asked before getting punched in the face.

* * *

**  
Meanwhile…**

In a bright, sun lit world similar to the Soul Society, sat what appeared to be an Renaissance styled city. Most of the houses were small two story buildings with wooden shingled roofs. In the center of the city was a large brick castle that cast a shadow over the town like a giant sword. The castle looked like a classic medieval castle but with its central most tower about as tall as the Penance cell in the Seireitei. This tall tower had a flat roof, with battlements around the edge save for a spiral staircase that ran around the outside wall of the tower but leveled off halfway where a bridge connected to a single yet comparatively shorter conical tower with a single balcony that was accessible through a pair of French doors.

This world was Le Mort Regne, the home of the LeBlancs. Standing on the balcony of the tower, looking over the city stood a depressed Yuzu. She had been dressed in a beautiful white dress. The room behind her was fit for a fairytale princess, complete with a beautiful bed covered in white and blue silk. A dresser with various perfumes and makeup sets. There were also pieces of gold and silver jewelry resting on the tables. But this was no room; this was a prison, as the barred window on the wooden door would attest to.

Yuzu then turned her gaze towards the tall tower next to her own with a look of silent fear. She then heard the door open behind her and in walked a pair of identical LeBlanc women in their Fracture forms. They were both wearing long white sleeveless gowns.

"Greetings young Key girl. We shall be your caretakers until further notice." The two said in unison.

"I am Esile." "And I am Alusru." "Please feel free to call upon us if you need anything." They said.

"I want to go home." Yuzu said hopefully but the twins gave her a soft yet sinister smile.

"We're afraid that there are some things we just cannot do. You are to remain here for the time being." The twins said in unison as they backed through the door.

"Please feel free to contact us by pulling the bell rope here." They said as the one on Yuzu's left pointed to a rope dangling from the ceiling before closing the door behind them.

Yuzu closed her eyes before she began sobbing. She then looked up into the sky with a look of hope.

"Ichigo…please hurry."

* * *

**  
Outside Urahara Shop…**

"Uryu, might I have a word?" Ryuken asked as Uryu paused and sighed.

"Don't try and talk me out of this father. You're not going to stop me." Uryu said, without looking at him.

"I'm not trying to stop you. In fact I just wanted to wish you luck." Ryuken said as Uryu blinked and turned towards him with a surprised look on his face.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Uryu, what you are doing is dangerous and could very well mean the end of you. The reason I asked you not to associate with Soul Reapers was out of concern for your safety. A concern that any true father should have. I want you to know that no matter what our differences have been, that I have always cared for you even though I might not have shown it." Ryuken said as Uryu sighed.

"Then why…" Uryu said.

"Why what Uryu?" Ryuken asked curiously.

"Why didn't you yell at me for not protecting Yuzu?!" Uryu asked as Ryuken glanced away slightly.

"Because I probably would have done the same if our situations were reversed. You went in defense of the woman you loved. I cannot blame you for that, even if she is a Soul Reaper. But from what Isshin has told me about her, I can understand your reason for wanting to protect her. An abusive parent that treats her more like property than as a daughter results in a woman that's hard to refuse. You may not realize it son but your mother came from a similar way of life." Ryuken said as Uryu's eyes widened.

"What?" Uryu asked surprised.

"Your grandfather on your mother's side was a drunkard and would beat your mother when she was a child and a teenager. Her own mother had disappeared a long time ago. One day she was rescued when he was found dead in their home from mysterious circumstances. There was no physical sign of trauma and the medical reports showed that his heart just seemed to stop. But I know the truth." Ryuken said as he pushed up his glasses.

"What? What is it? How did he die?" Uryu asked.

"He didn't die…he was murdered." A voice said from behind. Uryu turned around to see Isshin standing behind him with a serious expression.

"Was it…was it you?" Uryu asked as Isshin nodded.

"Yes. I killed your mother's father. It was one of the few times that I exited my body as a Soul Reaper. Ryuken and I were roommates in medical school. Granted I had gotten Kisuke to give me a younger looking Gigai to help blend in better but your father knew I was a Soul Reaper. We were on somewhat neutral terms with each other but I could tell when he was distraught. One day I come in to our dorm room and see him sitting angrily on the edge of his bed and clutching a photo of him and the girl that would eventually be your mother. He explains to me that she's being abused by her father and that she was too afraid to do something. I talked him out of doing anything rash and I went personally to look in on the situation but in Soul Reaper form. Fortunately only the daughter was spiritually aware. Unlike her father who was spiritually aware only in a different sense of the word spirits. Well my chivalry got the best of me when her father hit her so hard she was knocked unconscious. He was dead before my sword even left his back. This is my deepest and darkest secret. I even performed the Konso on him to make sure he couldn't squeal. I told Ryuken what I had done and we made a pact of friendship…a pact that we would owe each other a debt of gratitude. If the Soul Society found out, then I'm dead. I committed murder on a human being as a Soul Reaper. Murdering a living human as a Soul Reaper is punishable by death." Isshin said as Uryu blinked in shock.

"So the reason my father seemed to listened to you when he confronted me for socializing with Soul Reapers was because of your pact?" Uryu asked.

"Ryuken and I have remained relatively neutral for the most part since then. We've kept to ourselves for years but we never dreamed of our own children becoming friends." Isshin said as Ryuken chuckled while smoking a cigarette.

"True. Uryu I was mad because you broke your word as a Quincy. When you make a promise on your honor as a Quincy, you're expected to keep it. But in some cases that honor can be restored by your actions. Your actions in trying to protect the innocent, even failing to do so in the process, is worthy of restoring that honor." Ryuken said as Uryu gave a silent smile and nodded.

"Oh and one more thing. This Nemu girl. She's a keeper." Ryuken said with a smirk while he extinguished his cigarette as Uryu blushed.

"Can I expect to see you on the front lines then?" Uryu asked as Ryuken shrugged.

"Perhaps…we'll see eventually won't we?" Ryuken asked as Uryu nodded.

"You better hurry if you want to join the others in time for the Reishihenkanki to open." Ryuken said as Uryu smiled and nodded again before hurrying into the shop.

"Isshin…I hope…no I know you will get your daughter back." Ryuken said as Isshin nodded.

"I know. Thanks Ishida." Isshin said as he turned and entered the shop.

* * *

**  
End Chapter 47.**

This Chapter begins the final arc known as the "Le Mort Regne" arc. The theme song for this arc is "D-Technolife" by UVERworld.

Also, I wanted to clear something up real quick. Some of you may be getting the impression that I have something against the French. I have nothing against the French. The reason I'm using a French motif for the LeBlancs is because Spanish was already being used for the Hollows/Arrancar/Espada (I have nothing against the Spanish either). I hope that settles things in that category.

_LeBlanc Research Time…_

Gin Ichimaru appeared again but this time in front of a chalkboard with the word Guerre Maitrise written on it behind him.

"Hyah, for our final LeBlanc Research topic, we will be looking at the leaders of the LeBlanc's. The Guerre Maitrise." Gin said as he pointed at a crude drawing of the three Guerre Maitrise.

"There are three Guerre Maitrise in the LeBlancs and they were each Quincy's in life that were killed by their fellow Quincy's for their radical views and deeds. They each have a unique role in the LeBlancs. The Executioner trains the weaker forces and chooses who the Sentinelles will be. All three Guerre Maitrise must be unanimous when choosing which of the Sentinelles will become Sept Gardeur. The General's role is to plan out the strategy for destroying the Soul Society and World of the Living. It was his idea to kidnap the Key girl. He's also designed some special device that has been classified to me simply as Plot Device number six-six-six. The Collector's role is to go and collect the souls of those who were killed by Quincy's and their arrows but since he has effectively been put out of a job recently, he has become more focused on preparing their plans." Gin explained as Rangiku, Toshiro, and Momo appeared suddenly.

"Ah so if this is the last edition, then now you have plenty of time to practice Bengara Koushi with us." Rangiku said as Gin's smile grew wider.

"So I do. And since we have a whole three pages available…why not give the readers a treat? Is that alright with you Captain Hitsugaya?" Gin asked as he tossed the pointer away and used Shinso to cut the blackboard away, revealing an empty stage behind them.

"I've got nothing better to do at the moment." Toshiro said with his arms crossed as he looked away from Gin.

"Oh cheer up Lil' Shiro. This is one of your favorite songs from the Bleach Musicals." Momo said as Toshiro sighed and nodded in agreement.

"Then as a personal thank you from the bottom of our hearts for reading the story this far, we leave you all with this. From the Bleach Rock Musical, Dark of the Bleeding Moon, Bengara Koushi." Gin said as the music suddenly started. Rangiku and Toshiro headed onto a set of risers behind them with Toshiro behind Gin and Rangiku behind Momo.

Then Rangiku started. (Note: English translation is in parenthesis)

"_Ja,ja furi ame ni nurenagara_ (Drip, drip getting soaked by the falling rain)  
_Shinobu omoi wo tamoto ni kakusu_ (I keep my hidden feelings concealed in my sleeve)  
_Anata wo matta ishidatemi_ (the stone paving where I was waiting for you)  
_Ochiru shizuku no hakanasai yo"_ (is the emptiness of the falling drops)

The Gin sang…

"_Mieso de mienai onnagokoro"_ (Even if it seems like it you can't see a women's heart)

And Rangiku replied…

"_Mieso de mienai otokogokoro"_ (Even if it seems like it you can't see a man's heart)

Then they both sang…

"_Futari wa maru de bengara koushi"_ (The two of them are like lattice sliding doors)

And Gin added…

"_Kawaii ano ko wa akantare"_ (That little girl is so shy)

Then Momo started singing…

"_Ja, ja furi ame ni nurenagara_ (Drip, drip getting soaked by the falling rain)  
_afururu omoi uta ni yomu_ (I turn my over flowing feelings into a song)  
_tsuki mo iza yu hoo somete_ (the sixteen-day moon colors my face)  
_kyoumo made komu machioito yo"_ (The one I'm waiting for isn't coming again tonight)

Then Toshiro started…

"_Miesou de mienai onnagokoro"_ (Even if it seems like it you can't see a women's heart)

And Momo replied…

"_Mieso de mienai otokogokoro"_ (Even if it seems like it you can't see a man's heart)

Then they both sang…

"_Futari wa maru de bengara koushi"_ (The two of them are like lattice sliding doors)

And Toshiro added…

"_Tobira wo akete wa kure nai-ka"_ (Won't you please open that door)

Then Rangiku sang as she crossed over to behind Gin and Toshiro over to behind Momo…

"_Kizuite atashi no hono kokoro" _(Won't you please notice this heart of mine)

Then Gin turned and waved goodbye as he sang…

"_Maido ookini hona sainara"_ (Thank you for everything and goodbye)

Then Toshiro sang…

"_Kizuke yo ore no kono kokoro"_ (Please notice this heart of mine)

As Momo replied…

"_Sonna me wo shite mianai de yo."_ (Don't look at me with eyes like that)

Then they all sang in unison as they moved down to a single file row at the front of the stage with Gin on the far left, Rangiku to the middle, left, Momo to the middle right, and Toshiro to the far right.

_Ki ni naru futari wa bangara koushi"_ (Two always thinking of each other are like lattice sliding doors)  
_kofune ukabete doko he yara_ (Where am I being taken by this floating little boat)  
_ki ni naru futari wa bengara koushi_ (Two always thinking of each other are like lattice sliding doors)  
_kofuu ukabete kyoo mo yuku"_ (Today too I'm going, floating on that little boat)

They then all bowed in unison as the music slowly came to an end.

"Well…that was fun. Wouldn't you say Captain Hitsugaya?" Gin asked as Toshiro crossed his arms again, looking away from Gin.

"Perhaps." Toshiro replied.

"Were those translations accurate?" Momo asked curiously.

"As accurate as the Author could get. It's kinda hard to find the lyrics and their translations." Rangiku replied.

"That it is Rangiku. But for now I say Hona Sayonara and thank you for reading this far. But don't stop because there is still much more to come." Gin said as the four bowed in unison again.

"PLEASE KEEP READING AND REVIEWING!" they said in unison.

_End_


	48. Memories Part 3

In the underground training facility, Tessai and Kisuke were working hard at getting the Reishihenkanki ready. The rest of the Soul Reapers and the Substitute team were scattered around somewhat aimlessly but Kaichou was silently sitting to herself at the foot of a nearby rock formation. Tatsuki then approached with a worried look.

"Sensei, you've been really quiet lately. Is something on your mind?" Tatsuki asked as Kaichou glanced down at the young karate master.

"This whole situation is just making me recall some old memories." Kaichou replied.

"Anything you want to talk about? You never did finish telling me some of your stories. Like what happened after the academy? I know you eventually became Captain of Squad Ten and took on the title of The Black Wrangler but I want to know what happened after that." Tatsuki said as Kaichou smiled.

"Well I suppose a little historical rehashing couldn't hurt." Kaichou said as she leapt off the rock formation and landed next to Tatsuki. The others then started gathering around.

"I've been curious myself actually. You mind if we listen in?" Ichigo asked as Kaichou nodded.

"The more the merrier." Kaichou replied.

"Dad mentioned someone by the name of Old Grim back when we were in the Soul Society last time. Who was he?" Karin asked.

"I guess I'll start there. Captain Ikatsui Karite. He was the former Captain of Squad Eleven and one of the most famous. Back before Isshin and I joined the Academy, I practically idolized him. He was my hero. When I first saw Chuushuunomeigetsu's Shikai I was kinda jealous that he had a Zanpakuto that looked similar to Captain Karite's. The only real difference was that Old Grim's was solid black. Well Old Grim was still Captain when I became the Captain of Squad Ten; in fact he was one of the Captains that gave their approval of me. But he was generally careless when it came to commanding his squad. Under his command, Eleventh Squad racked up the highest casualty rate than any of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. He was like Zaraki only he didn't hold back no matter what. For a brief time he had disappeared, allowing his Lieutenant, Kenpachi Adachi, to lead the squad but when he came back he killed him and retook command." Kaichou explained.

"When I became Captain of Squad Ten, I realized how detrimental his actions were and that he needed to be told what his problem was. I told Isshin, who had managed to become Lieutenant by that time, that something needed to be done. It wasn't until at least one hundred and five years before the Vizard incident that we finally met on Sokyoku Hill to speak. I wasn't alone thought, some of the Captains were present. Retsu, Shunsui, Jushiro, even Byakuya's grandfather, Ginrei Kuchiki was there. We had our Lieutenants with us at the time; my Lieutenant at the time was the Vizard, Kensei Muguruma. Kukaku wouldn't become my Lieutenant until three years before the Vizard incident. We were hesitant at calling the meeting at first but then we received the most unexpected of orders…"

* * *

**  
Flashback…  
215 years ago…  
Sokyoku Hill…**

On the top of Sokyoku Hill, stood the five Captains and their respective Lieutenants as they waited for the arrival of Captain Karite. Finally they saw Karite and, Lieutenant Isshin Kurosaki approaching through the mist. Karite appeared to be a withered old man with pale white skin, reminiscent of a skeleton and he always wore a large black robe with the hood always up and the Squad Eleven insignia on the back. His Zanpakuto, in its sealed state, looked like a thin, straight cane with a metal skull design on the top of the cane.

"So what do you younglings want? I was about to go Hollow hunting when my Lieutenant got your message." Karite said with a raspy voice that sent chills down your spine when he spoke.

"Kenpachi Karite, we need to talk." Kaichou said.

"Oh? And what about, Wrangler? Made anymore discoveries about yourself hmm?" Karite taunted.

"Discoveries yes, but not about me." Kaichou replied.

"Your leadership skills have been called into question Captain Karite. You had no right to murder your former Lieutenant in cold blood just to retake your post as Captain." Ukitake said calmly.

"Your casualty rate is staggering. It's getting harder and harder to find willing recruits for your Squad." Retsu said with her usually calm demeanor.

"That and your method of command is careless. We all stand in agreement that you should step down as Captain of Squad Eleven." Ginrei said as the others nodded.

"Bah, five Captains against one. What a joke. I am Kenpachi, the greatest swordsman in the Soul Society! Do you not think that I cannot defeat each of you?" Karite said as he reached for his Zanpakuto.

"We're not acting of our own accord. We were a little hesitant in calling this meeting because it could be construed as treason…however…we then received summons from Central 46 and they have made a ruling that your time as Captain is up. They give you an ultimatum, either step down and leave the Seireitei peacefully, or be removed by force." Ginrei said as he, Shunsui, Ukitake, and each of their Lieutenants plus Kensei reached for their Zanpakutos.

Karite glared at them in disbelief for a moment before he started to chuckle. His chuckling evolved into laughter which then evolved into insane cackling.

"So this is why you call me to Sokyoku Hill, a place of execution and death. How appropriate. A pity it won't be me who DIES!" Karite shouted as he drew his Zanpakuto but suddenly felt five consecutive cuts dealt along his back. Isshin was quick on the draw and quickly flash stepped over to where Kaichou and the other Soul Reapers were.

"NYAH! KUROSAKI!!! YOU DIRTY LITTLE TRAITOR!!!" Karite roared as he lunged at Isshin.

"Bakudo Sixty One: Rikujokoro!!!" Ginrei shouted as six large wedges of light appeared and grappled to Karite's midsection in midair.

"Don't make this any more difficult than it has to be Captain." Isshin said as he raised his Zanpakuto, "Reap Chuushuunomeigetsu."

…

"After that he continued to struggle and fight. Finally we were forced to kill him because he kept trying to cut us down. Isshin surprised us all though by only using his Shikai to deal the killing blow, thus gaining the title of Kenpachi and the position of the Squad Eleven Captain. To me, Karite's death was sort of like what happened to Momo when Aizen betrayed her. I had witnessed the fall of an idol and from that day forward, my disdain for him grew. Isshin was made Captain shortly after that and he repaired Squad Eleven. Years rolled by until one hundred and thirteen years ago, things started to change into a more familiar time.

…

**113 years ago…**

Kaichou was walking down the hall of the Squad Ten Barracks with a book in hand. She then heard a loud ruckus coming from outside the barracks. She threw open the door to see men go flying in all directions from a massive Kido explosion. The smoke cleared and she saw a young teenaged woman with frayed black hair and with a comparatively large bust that would equal or even rival future Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto's.

"Heh, you guys are pathetic! You're easier than the weaklings in the Academy!" the woman shouted with a challenging grin on her face. Her back was turned to the door so she didn't even see Kaichou appear. Kaichou stealthily hid her Captain's Haori behind the door and approached the woman.

"So you fancy yourself a Kido practitioner eh? Well do you think you can best me?" Kaichou asked as the woman grinned.

"Easily!" the woman replied as she raised her left arm, which started to glow with red spirit energy.

"This is a special little variation on Shakkaho that I invented. I call it the Shiba Bomb!" the woman shouted as she punched her fist into the ground, causing a massive explosion.

"Bakudo thirty nine: Enkosen." Kaichou said calmly, creating a round shield of hardened Reishi that completely protected her from the blast. But when the woman looked back up to face her opponent she saw nothing.

"Huh?" she asked confused.

"Ahem." A voice said from behind her.

"Strengthen, Hensen Tatsujin. SHINIGAMI CHOP!" Kaichou said as she swung the chop hand around and whacked the woman upside the jaw. Kaichou then sheathed her Zanpakuto.

"Bakudo number four: Hainawa." Kaichou said as the woman was suddenly bound in a glowing yellow Reishi rope.

"Alright you got me. Big deal." The woman grunted as Kaichou smirked. She then snapped her fingers. Instantly two muscular and identical twin men appeared on their hands and knees in a bow.

"Koganehiko! Shiroganehiko! My haori please." Kaichou said as the twins instantly disappeared and returned with the white haori, neatly folded up.

"So who are you? The Lieutenant or something?" the woman asked as Kaichou smirked and turned towards the twins. The rest of the squad, who had now regained consciousness, was murmuring amongst themselves. The woman's somewhat moody expression turned to shock the second she saw the Squad Ten insignia on the back of the Haori as Kaichou put it on.

"I am Captain Wrangler. Tenth Division. You may refer to me as the "Black Wrangler." Any particular reason why you were beating up on my men?" Kaichou asked as the woman shuddered.

"You're the Captain?!" the woman asked. Kaichou opened her mouth to say something when the twins leapt in.

"FOOL! YOU ARE IN THE PRESENCE OF THE MIGHTY CAPTAIN WRANGLER!!!" the twins exclaimed in unison before being shoved out of the way.

"I can toot my own horn thank you very much!" Kaichou said. She immediately heard snickering coming from behind her. She glanced over her shoulder at the snickering squad behind her. They instantly fell silent.

"So then…what's your name?" Kaichou asked as she turned back to the woman and undid the Kido bindings.

"Shiba, Kukaku Shiba." The woman replied as she climbed up onto her feet.

"Ah one of the four noble clans. Right up there with the Kuchiki's, the Shihoin's, and the Kurosaki's eh?" Kaichou asked as Kukaku nodded.

"My brother Kaien is one of the seated officers in Squad Thirteen. I couldn't let him have all the fun." Kukaku replied as Kaichou chuckled.

"Oh I know the feeling. Male siblings can be difficult to deal with. Trust me I've got one." Kaichou replied as Kukaku groaned.

"I've got two. Kaien and Ganju…between you and me, Ganju isn't the brightest candle in the box." Kukaku whispered as Kaichou shrugged.

"Well men will be men. Anyways you're in my squad, right?" Kaichou asked as Kukaku nodded.

"Good…only problem is that the only position that's available is the Lieutenant's position. Interested?" Kaichou asked as everyone's jaw dropped.

"You've got to be funning me." Kukaku scoffed.

"I assure you I'm not. You've got character and your skill at inventing a new style of Kido attack is impressive. Besides you don't seem like the type that takes anyone's guff. I need someone with the chutzpa to keep the men in line as well as the power to do so. And you're the perfect candidate for the job. Interested?" Kaichou asked as Kukaku grinned and saluted.

"I'm honored." She replied as they shook hands.

…

"After that, Kukaku was my Lieutenant for a full two years. Then I get called into a Captains meeting one day to discuss the formation of a new Squad. This is where Squad Fourteen was formed. The order had been handed down directly from Central 46. I was chosen to command this squad and I asked that my Lieutenant and the third seats be transferred along with me. At the same time, Kisuke Urahara was chosen to be the new Captain of Squad Twelve and I figured that I should at least introduce myself to the "Boy Wonder." The reason for this was because both Isshin and I were absent at the meeting where he was promoted. Isshin was leading a task force in the World of the Living and I was working to build Squad Fourteen up."

…

**110 Years ago…  
Outside of the Soul Reaper Institute's construction site…**

Kisuke Urahara was busily overseeing the creation of the "Soul Reaper Institute of Research and Development" while his Lieutenant, Hiyori Sarugaki, stood…or rather…sulked nearby. The third seat, Mayuri Kurotsuchi was working closer on the scene and was out of sight. Kisuke didn't notice a trio of shadows approaching from behind.

"Captain Urahara." A female voice said from behind. Kisuke turned curiously around and saw Kaichou, Kukaku, and Isshin standing behind him. Isshin was wearing a sleeveless white Haori with tattered ends like Kenpachi Zaraki would wear it years later.

"I must apologize for our absence at your promotion ceremony. Allow me to make introductions; I am the Captain of Squad Fourteen, The Black Wrangler. This is my Lieutenant, Kukaku Shiba." Kaichou introduced.

"Captain Kenpachi Isshin Kurosaki, Squad Eleven." Isshin introduced.

"Ah yes I was told that you weren't going to be there. It's okay; I'm slowly learning the troubles of building up a Squad and leading it." Kisuke said as Kaichou sighed with a smile.

"Don't I know it? Actually I've got a special project to propose to you." Kaichou said as she reached into her sleeve and pulled out a rolled up scroll.

"Really? Now I'm curious what this idea is." Kisuke said as he approached on his wooden clogs. Suddenly he was kicked in the side of the face by an irate young Lieutenant. Before Hiyori could say anything however she heard someone shout…

"Must kill technique: ISSHIN'S SLIDING!!!" Isshin shouted as he slid up to Hiyori and grabbed her by the back of the head before slamming her face first into the ground a few meters before skidding to a stop.

"Lieutenant Sarugaki…you never learn do you?" Isshin asked.

"Oh come on Kurosaki! Picking on girls a third your height! Now that's just pathetic!" Kukaku shouted as Kaichou sighed and put a hand to the side of her face.

"Here we go again." She moaned softly.

"Hey! I don't recall asking you Shiba! Or would you like to go a couple of rounds and see who survives?!" Isshin challenged.

"Oh you are so ON!" Kukaku growled as her fists started glowing and Isshin raised his fists. Immediately they lunged at each other and started brawling with each other. Kaichou just sighed and shook her head.

"Are those two together?" Kisuke asked curiously.

"Shockingly, no." Captain Shinji Hirako said as he sat on top of a nearby wall.

"Ah Shinji, long time no see. How's that cute Lieutenant of yours? Sosuke Aizen's his name right?" Kaichou asked as Shinji rolled his eyes. Almost immediately, Aizen flash stepped in next to his captain while blushing slightly through his glasses.

"You're interested in him?! DUMBASS! HE'S NOT EVEN HALF YOUR AGE!!!" Hiyori screeched as she kicked Kaichou in the face.

"Certainly a lot of violence out today." Kisuke said with one of his kooky smiles.

…

"The project we worked on after that was the very Flower Crane Cannon that propelled Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Uryu, Yoruichi, and Ganju, into the Soul Society." Kaichou said as Ichigo and the others blinked.

"Wait, you mean you were the mastermind behind it?!" Ichigo asked in surprise.

"It was actually Kukaku's idea and she got full credit for it. Only problem was, that when we test fired it, we used too much Kido and as a result Kukaku got her entire right arm blown off, which is why she wears that prothstetic." Kaichou replied.

"So did you really have a crush on Aizen?" Momo asked curiously.

"At one time I did. Despite Shinji's warnings I maintained a small twinkle of affection towards him. Shinji would later rub my nose in it of course but that's a different story." Kaichou replied.

"Hey Wrangler, perhaps you should tell them how we first met." Kenpachi said with his usual grin. Kaichou chuckled and nodded.

"Ah that was a painful experience. Well as you know, Squad Fourteen was a historical research division, and I learned that some of the rarer historical documents could be found in the Rukongai districts. I didn't like attracting attention so Kukaku and I would go in disguise to collect some of the knowledge. It just so happened that one of our historical ventures took us straight into the Zaraki district. I was going under a false name at the time, since my title was well known, but that particular venture turned out to be a bust and there wasn't anything useful there."

…

**110 Years Ago…  
Zaraki District…**

Kaichou and Kukaku were emerging from an abandoned hut in the Zaraki district. Both were in civilian robes with conical straw hats on their heads. Kukaku's right sleeve was drooping down to the side now since her arm had been destroyed.

"It's a bit quiet around here don't you think?" Kukaku asked as Kaichou nodded. There was no one around and there were only empty huts and shacks.

"Something has them scared off and I don't think it's us." Kaichou replied.

"Do you think we should get out of here?" Kukaku asked as Kaichou nodded.

"It would make sense. Let's g-UHHH!" Kaichou grunted as she and Kukaku froze from a suffocating amount of Spiritual Pressure.

"What…is…that?" Kukaku grunted.

"I don't know but it's massive!" Kaichou replied as she raised her arm where her Zanpakuto rested in its bracelet form.

"Kae." She said as Hensen Tatsujin morphed into its sealed form. She looked around and saw a tall man standing nearby with a bloodied and horribly damaged sword in his right hand and a long scar down his face. She could tell immediately that he was the source of the Spiritual Pressure.

"Who are you?!" Kaichou asked as the man grinned.

"Dunno, they all call me Zaraki." The man replied as he approached.

"What do you want with us?" Kaichou asked semi-nervously.

"I'm just looking for some fun, and by fun I mean a good fight. You've got a sword so you might or might not be worth my time. How about it?" Zaraki asked as Kaichou raised Hensen Tatsujin.

"Strengthen, Hensen Tatsujin." She said as her Zanpakuto entered its Shikai form.

"I am the Black Wrangler. Captain of Squad Fourteen of the Fourteen Court Guard Squads." Kaichou introduced.

"A title instead of a name huh? You must have some fear about telling someone your name. Either that or you would prefer dying in anonymity. But seriously, you aren't going to be any fun if you don't tell me your name." Zaraki said as Kaichou remained silent and instead had Hensen Tatsujin create a copy of its Shikai in her other hand.

"I'll make you a deal, I'll tell you my alias out here instead. If I feel like it after the battle, I'll tell you my real name." Kaichou said as Zaraki grinned again and nodded.

"Sounds interesting. Alright you're on." Kenpachi said as Kaichou smirked.

"My Alias is…"

"…Yachiru."

* * *

**  
End Chapter 48.**

Shocking, no? I bet many of you were wondering how I was going to connect Kaichou with Yachiru. Well here you are.

_The Black Wrangler: Behind the Scenes…_

Renji is walking down the hall of the "Mysterious Theater of the Author's Mind," with a camera in hand.

"Hello I am Lieutenant Renji Abarai, and I am taking you all on a brief tour of the facilities." Renji said as he walked onto the set where Kaichou and Kenpachi were doing a brief run-though of the choreography for the next chapter as the rest of the crew (all the Espada and Arrancar who are not featured in the story), worked at getting everything ready for the next shooting.

Nnoitra was working at fixing a broken boom mike (actually a microphone tied to his Zanpakuto), Barragan was at the soundboard with a pair of headphones on checking the volume levels, Szayel Aporro Granz and Luppi were working on fixing a torn costume for the Executioner, Zommari was observing the practicing duo, Aaroniero was having a rock-paper-scissors tournament with himself and Yammy and Ulquiorra were arguing over a damaged prop.

"It's trash, Yammy." Ulquiorra said calmly as he tossed a broken plastic sheath into the trash but Yammy quickly pulled it back out.

"It is not trash! It's still good!" Yammy argued. Ulquiorra snatched the sheath from his hand, tossed it back into the garbage can and fired a Bala into it.

"Now it is trash." Ulquiorra said as he walked off, leaving an annoyed Yammy behind.

"Damn Ulquiorra…HEY whaddya lookin' at with the camera ya damn red pineapple?!" Yammy roared at the camera.

"Oh just watching the animals." Renji chuckled as he backed away quickly, leaving a very confused Yammy behind.

"Animals? Did my dog get out or something?" Yammy asked confused.

_End_


	49. Memories Part 4

"Whoa! Hold on! Your alias when you confronted Kenpachi was Yachiru?!" Ichigo exclaimed in shock. Everyone else around him was also surprised.

"Hush and let me tell the story." Kaichou said with a smirk.

* * *

**  
Flashback…  
110 Years Ago…  
Zaraki District…**

"My alias is…Yachiru." Kaichou said as Zaraki grinned.

"Yachiru…an interesting name, I'll have to remember that." Zaraki said as he immediately raised his Zanpakuto. Kaichou immediately whirled around with her twin swords and blocked his blow with both blades crossed in an X shape.

"Not bad but using two swords has its disadvantages." Zaraki said as he continued to push down on her two swords.

"Good thing I'm ambidextrous then huh?" Kaichou replied with a smirk as she launched his blade up and whirled around again, delivering a cut across Zaraki's chest, causing blood to spray from the fresh cut.

"Ooh you might be worth my time after ALL!!!" Zaraki yelled as he swung his sword back down towards her. The battle managed to wage for a long time, spilling out into the forests of Rukongai with neither seeming to gain the other hand.

"You need to work on your back hand!" Kaichou shouted as Zaraki grinned and laughed.

"Thanks! I'll remember that too!" Zaraki replied as he took another swing at her but missed as she delivered a cut across his stomach.

"_This guy just doesn't quit! No matter how many times I cut him, he just doesn't go down! What __is__ he?!" _Kaichou thought as she continued to fight.

Zaraki was still grinning as he suddenly grasped his sword with both hands and raised the blade over his head before bringing it back down. Kaichou raised both of her swords to block. She didn't expect both of her blades to suddenly shatter like glass as Zaraki's blade cut clean through them and dealt a deep long cut down her left side. There was a brief burst of blood from her wound before she toppled over onto her back.

Zaraki sheathed his sword and stood over her for a moment but curiously lacking his grin.

"Good…fight." Kaichou grimaced as Zaraki silently picked her up under the arms and carried her over to sit beneath the shade of a nearby tree.

"You were the most fun I've had in ages. You almost had me there for a moment." Zaraki said as he sat down next to her in exhaustion.

"Kaichou Kurosaki."

"Huh?"

"My name…is Kaichou Kurosaki. I'm the clan head of the Kurosaki Clan." Kaichou said softly.

"A noble? What were you doing out here blue blood?" Zaraki asked.

"I was looking for ancient pieces of history. But I found nothing…except you." Kaichou said as Zaraki grinned again.

"Heh, a curious statement from a noble. I would have thought you would've had a high and mighty attitude towards a commoner like me." Zaraki said as Kaichou chuckled weakly.

"I'm not your stereotypical nobleman Zaraki. I show everyone as much respect as they show me. Sometimes that's not the case. But you're different Zaraki, you've got potential. I believe that you could very well achieve the title of Kenpachi…though you would have to fight my brother's Lieutenant to achieve it." Kaichou said.

"Kenpachi? Huh, an interesting thought. I had never thought about becoming a Soul Reaper before." Zaraki said thoughtfully.

"My brother's Lieutenant is a wuss when compared to my brother or even you for that matter. He's off on this tangent about justice and such. He's nothing like a true Captain of Squad Eleven." Kaichou said as Kenpachi chuckled.

"Did he kill your brother?" Kenpachi asked as Kaichou smirked.

"No…actually he holds the record of the longest lasting Squad Eleven Captain in the history of the Soul Society. He actually retired last month, to the World of the Living. He said that he had gotten bored with fighting and felt like there was something missing in his life and he didn't know what. Central 46 allowed him to retire to the World of the Living and that's where he is now." Kaichou explained.

They could then hear the sounds of shouting men and women as they rushed through the woods.

"You probably should make yourself scarce Zaraki. I can tell that those are Squad Four medics coming." Kaichou said as Zaraki stood up and turned towards her with a solemn look.

"You're not like any noble I've met before. You took your defeat gracefully and you're not just bloodthirsty for revenge. What's more you treated me like a normal person and not like something that's not even worth your attention. I have to say that I admire that…and I've never admired anyone before in my life until now." Zaraki said as he picked up the bladeless hilts of Kaichou's swords and placed them by her hands.

"Thanks for the fight…Yachiru." Zaraki said with his usual grin before running off into the woods.

…

"After that I suppose he found a certain pink haired girl in the forest. It took me two weeks to recuperate from my injuries and I was back on the job immediately after that. But then…that fateful day came. Yoruichi and I had been invited to the Kuchiki manor by Ginrei Kuchiki to help tutor slash play his grandson…one Byakuya Kuchiki…poor guy never had anyone to play with. Yoruichi had gotten there first and had stolen the boy's hair ribbon, leading him into a game of flash tag. He lost so many hair ribbons to her because he could never catch her…"

…

**110 Years Ago…  
Kuchiki Manor…**

Kaichou was walking through the halls of the manor until she reached an empty open area. She then saw something flutter down in front of her. She quickly snatched it from the air and saw that it was a red ribbon. Suddenly she found herself being shoved into the ground on her right side unexpectedly.

"Ha! I finally caught you Shihoin!" a young male voice said triumphantly.

"Guess again little Byakuya!" Yoruichi's voice called from the top of a nearby wall. Kaichou proceeded to prop her head on her right hand and placed her left hand on her thigh.

"Well, Byakuya…I would never have guessed that you would be this forceful with women." Kaichou chuckled teasingly.

"Captain Wrangler! What are you doing here?!" Byakuya asked as he quickly attempted to snatch the ribbon from Kaichou's hand but she kept it away.

"Same reason as Yoruichi…I'm here to play." Kaichou chuckled as Byakuya's eye twitched in annoyance.

"I don't need anyone to "play" with me! Especially not that Were-cat!" Byakuya yelled as Kaichou quickly leapt up onto her feet and flash stepped up with Yoruichi, while dangling the ribbon between her fingers.

"Oh but Byakuya, it's not every day you get two beautiful women to come over and play with you. Lighten up kiddo, and enjoy the moment." Kaichou replied tauntingly.

"I would rather practice my skills than "play!" I am the next clan head of the Kuchiki clan! I don't have time to "play!" Byakuya yelled.

Kaichou was about to say something else when she heard someone shouting.

"Captain Wrangler! Captain Wrangler!"

"Kukaku?!" Kaichou asked as she turned around and saw Kukaku racing up along the outside wall.

"I'll be just a sec." Kaichou said as she leapt down to join Kukaku on the ground.

"What's the matter Lieutenant?" Kaichou asked.

"You've just been summoned by Central 46 to their chambers. It seems they got your that message of yours that you sent earlier." Kukaku replied.

"So they have. It's time to see if they'll come clean about the Bounts now. Let's go." Kaichou said as she and Kukaku ran off towards the Central 46 chambers as Yoruichi watched from the top of the wall with intrigue.

…

"When I arrived that the Central 46 chambers, I had hoped that they were going to submit to my demand that they come clean about the Bounts being a result of a Soul Reaper accident but instead they start accusing me of…"

…

**110 Years ago…  
Central 46 Chambers…**

"Treason?!" Kaichou asked in a mixture of shock and rage.

"You dared to challenge the authority of the Central 46! Attempting to blackmail us into saying something that is false can, has been, and is considered treason!" one of the forty six unseen members said from the shadows.

"False? FALSE?! The Bounts were created by Soul Reapers! We cannot just sweep something under the rug when that something cannot die! The evidence is out there! I've found it! Why else would you create a squad whose sole purpose was to research the past if you didn't want us to do just that?!" Kaichou asked angrily.

"It is not your place to question our actions! We cannot allow the Bount issue to resurface after nearly one thousand years. For this, we hereby sentence you to permanent exile from the Seireitei and the removal of your Soul Reaper abilities!" another member said as Kaichou's eyes widened in disbelief. She lowered her head in disbelief, allowing her raven hair to cover her face. She then heard the guards approaching from behind.

"So be it." She whispered as she raised her hands.

"Bakudo twenty one: SEKIENTON!!!" Kaichou shouted as she thrust her hand downward as if throwing something and instantly a massive burst of smoke erupted from beneath her. When the smoke cleared, she was gone.

…

**Later at the Squad Fourteen Barracks…**

It was nighttime as Soul Reapers raced through the streets of the Seireitei. Kukaku was watching from the window of the barracks with confusion. There were mixed reports going around that there was a fugitive Soul Reaper loose along with a number of Soul Reapers who gained illegal Hollow Powers. The latest report was that a masked figure attacked the Central 46 and aided in the escape of two other fugitive Soul Reapers. The Shiroganehiko and Koganehiko were standing quietly against one wall as they waited for news.

"This is getting ridiculous. Where's the Captain and why haven't we heard anything?" Kukaku asked confused with a hint of frustration in her voice.

"I wish I knew." Jushiro Ukitake said as he entered through the front door.

"Captain Ukitake! What's going on out there?!" Kukaku asked as Jushiro sighed.

"Captain Wrangler was found guilty of treason several hours ago. They were going to have her exiled and stripped of her Soul Reaper abilities but she escaped and is on the run. I'm not sure what the other reports are about but I know they involve Twelfth Squad Captain, Kisuke Urahara and Kido Corps Captain, Tessai Tsukabishi. Something is going on and I can't make any sense of it." Jushiro said as he sat down in a chair by the door.

"Perhaps I can shed some light on the subject." A familiar voice said from the doorway and a hooded figure in black robes appeared. The figure quickly closed the door and shut the windows before pulling back the hood. It was Kaichou.

"Captain!" the twins and Kukaku exclaimed but Kaichou shushed them and headed for her desk.

"I don't have much time. The guards are already searching my estate and so I must leave everything there that I have of value. My research is all that I have left." Kaichou said as she started piling scrolls and stacks of papers from her desk into a large white bag.

"What happened Kaichou?" Kisuke asked as Kaichou sighed.

"Remember that "sensitive subject" I only said I was researching Jushiro? Well Central 46 wants it to stay buried. I threatened to tell others about it and they banish me. The other situation is that somehow, Captains Hirako, Aikawa, Muguruma, and Otoribashi along with Lieutenants Kuna, Sarugaki, Ushoda, and Yadomaru have somehow gained Hollow powers. Central 46 believes that Captains Urahara and Tsukabishi are responsible for this. Kisuke supposedly helped them to take control of their hollow forms using a device he invented known as the Hogyoku, don't ask me what it is. Yoruichi Shihoin is the one who helped them escape from Central 46. She's helping me escape too." Kaichou explained as she slung the bag over her shoulder.

"Escape?! To where?!" Kukaku asked.

"The World of the Living. I'm going to live in exile yes but mark my words that I will return one day." Kaichou said as she turned to the twin third seats.

"Consider these my last orders. Shiroganehiko, Koganehiko, I want you to follow Kukaku's orders as if they were my own." Kaichou said as the twins bowed in silence.

"Kukaku, I want you to leave the Seireitei. I want you to work on a way to make the Flower Crane Cannon work. I know it will come in handy in the future." Kaichou said as Kukaku nodded as a tear ran down her cheek.

"And Jushiro…my love…I want you to take this." Kaichou said as she handed a scroll to the saddened Ukitake. Jushiro unrolled it and blinked in surprise.

"Your estate?! But it belongs to the Kurosaki clan!" Jushiro exclaimed.

"Not anymore. The Kurosaki's, along with the Shihoin's, are no longer members of the four great noble families. I want you to have it and keep it close." Kaichou said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"We'll do what you say…and we'll await your return as long as we can." Jushiro said as Kaichou smiled and quickly headed out the door, not to return for a full one hundred and ten years.

* * *

**  
End Flashback…**

"After that…Yoruichi and I chose to travel around the world for a few decades. We had to avoid detection by other Soul Reapers and having trained with every Squad Two Captain that lived during my time as a Soul Reaper, I became pretty good at hiding my spiritual pressure." Kaichou explained.

"Wow." Ichigo said after a moment of stunned silence.

"There's one thing that bothers me." Rukia said as all eyes turned towards her.

"What's that Rukia?" Kaichou asked.

"Why would Central 46 order the creation of a squad that specialized in historical research when they knew that the Bount issue would inevitably be brought up?" Rukia asked.

"I've thought about that question long and hard and I have yet to come up with an answer. Stupidity seems to be a common prerequisite with politics but I doubt that even Central 46 was that dumb when it came to forming Squad Fourteen." Kaichou replied.

"Look to the past to see the future. That's what you would normally say. But in this case I'd say forget about it. What's done is done and everything turned out for the best in a way. The sole exception is Yuzu's kidnapping but that's going to be set right soon anyway." Yoruichi said as Kaichou chuckled.

"Pretty damn low of you to use something I said against me Shihoin. But you're right. Let's go get Yuzu back!" Kaichou said as the others nodded. Immediately the Reishihenkanki activated.

"Here's your ride!" Kisuke said as everyone ran through as fast as they could.

* * *

**  
End Chapter 49.**

_The Black Wrangler: Behind the Scenes…_

In Women's dressing room B, a camera clicked on. Holding the camera was Rangiku.

"Hyah, I thought I should record this moment for posterity. See Captain Hitsugaya told me he was slashing my makeup budget and so some of us women decided to get him back. How you ask, well simple…we hid his make up while he was shooting a scene for the next chapter so let's go see how he reacts." Rangiku giggled as she, Yachiru, Rukia, Orihime, Tatsuki, and Yoruichi snuck out of the room and headed down the hall, as the Captains filed in from the set and headed for their respective dressing rooms. They then spotted Toshiro heading towards Men's Dressing Room A.

"Oh Captain!" Rangiku said in a sing song voice.

"Yes Rangiku?" Toshiro asked impatiently.

"Are you getting ready for another shooting soon?" Rangiku asked with a grin clear in her voice.

"Ugh don't remind me. One of Kenpachi's bells fell off during the scene and then Shunsui slipped on it and tore his kimono. We've got to wait until the backup kimono is brought out of storage." Toshiro said as Kaichou popped her head into the frame.

"It was very dramatic." She said before Unohana popped her head into the frame beneath Kaichou.

"Very." She added before both disappeared from view, giggling as they headed down the hall. Orihime, Tatsuki, Rukia, Yoruichi, and even Toshiro had expressions that read roughly as, "WTH?!?!"

Toshiro then shrugged and went into the dressing room that he shared with Ichigo, Chad, Uryu, Isshin, Ryuken, and curiously, Aizen. Isshin was getting the snot beat out of him by Ichigo while Chad, Uryu, and Ryuken kept to themselves. Aizen was watching the fight with amusement. Aizen then noticed the women with the camera.

"Ah, am I finally getting my close up?" Aizen asked with a swish of his hair. (Somewhere in the world billions of fangirls entered a Squieee frenzy).

"Not now Aizen." Rukia said casually as Rangiku followed after Toshiro who had reached his makeup table where he found the stool he sat on was placed upside down on top of the mysteriously empty table.

"What's this? Where's the makeup? Someone call Luppi or Szayel and tell them my makeup is missing." Toshiro said as he ran a hand through his hair in minor frustration.

"Something wrong Captain?" Rangiku's voice asked from off camera. Toshiro's face in the mirror was one of increasing frustration as he took a deep breath while rolling his eyes up towards the ceiling.

"Matsumoto! What have you done?!" Toshiro asked angrily as there was a chorus of snickers from the doorway.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Captain." Rangiku snorted as Toshiro gave her an icy glare before storming off towards and out the door. Rangiku and her accomplices hurry after him down the hall where he stops Mayuri in the hallway.

"Kurotsuchi you set up the security monitors, do you know where-." Toshiro said but was interrupted by Mayuri pointing his thumb down the hall towards the practice hall. Toshiro then started storming off again with the girls in hot pursuit. Toshiro entered the practice hall where several of the characters were slacking off between takes. Gin and Urahara were teaching Yuzu, Karin, Jinta, Uluru, Halibel, Apache, Mila-Rose, Sun-Sun, Momo, Omaeda, Nemu, Mashiro, Lisa, and Wonderweiss the Hona Sayonara dance from the Bleach Rock Musicals. Renji, Shuhei, Izuru, Ikkaku, and Yumichika were having a heated argument over some unknown subject while Kaname sat to himself sipping some tea.

"Hey! Has anyone seen what this bunch did with my makeup?!" Toshiro asked as the dance lesson, argument, and tea drinking suddenly stopped all at once.

"Why Captain Hitsugaya, I was not aware that you were into makeup. Is there something you want to tell us?" Gin asked as Toshiro rolled his eyes and reached for Hyorinmaru.

"Stage makeup you bastard!" Toshiro growled.

"I saw them." Kaname said as everyone turned towards him in shock. He then grinned with a laugh as he waved his hand over his eyes causing everyone to groan.

"Ugh, punked by the creepy blind justice guy!" Apache groaned.

"You might want to look up there." Tessai said as he walked in with a large box of props. He was pointing to a set of scaffolding that the director/author would use to watch the practice. Toshiro groaned loudly as he climbed the steps and let out an even louder groan as he glared down at Rangiku, his shoulders rising and falling with each breath. He was royally pissed off. The girls however were dying with laughter.

"They gotcha Shiro!" Momo squealed.

"Reign over the Frosted Heavens, Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro yelled as all the women suddenly froze in place…literally. Toshiro proceeded to swat the camera out of Rangiku's frozen hands but fortunately Gin caught it.

"Bye-Bye." He said as he switched the camera off.

_End_


	50. Order! Forbid Rescue of Yuzu Kurosaki

The entire group had made it over to the Soul Society safely. The Captains and Lieutenants immediately headed to General Yamamoto while Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Orihime, Tatsuki, Uryu, Karin, Nel, Isshin, and Yoruichi headed straight to the Kurosaki Estate. Yumichika and Ikkaku had gone back to the Squad Eleven barracks while Hanataro had gone back to the Squad Four Barracks.

An hour had passed and all the Captains had been gathered in the meeting hall and were standing in a single file row before General Yamamoto.

"This meeting shall come to order! Several hours ago, the key girl, Yuzu Kurosaki, has been kidnapped by the LeBlancs!" Yamamoto said as the Captains look stunned and started murmuring to each other.

"Order. ORDER! Our objective now is to prepare to defend the Soul Society and the World of the Living from attack!" Yamamoto declared.

"General, with respect, why not just send a team of Soul Reapers to Le Mort Regne and retrieve her? We have the technology and certainly the numbers to do so." Kaichou said.

"The LeBlanc's numbers are greater than our own. I will not send anyone to their deaths." Yamamoto replied.

"But sir-!" Kaichou pleaded but was interrupted.

"ENOUGH! We do not have the numbers to take on the LeBlancs on their land. What is known is that her Zanpakuto was left in the hands of her father. Without her Zanpakuto, she cannot focus her strength to open the gateways into the World of the Living or into the Soul Society! The King is still safe." General Yamamoto said as Kaichou looked distraught.

"But as long as they have her, there is still the risk of attack! We must act NOW!" Kaichou pleaded.

"Captain Wrangler! Another outburst and you will be expelled from this meeting! This is your final warning!" Yamamoto warned as Kaichou angrily looked away from the General in silence.

As the meeting continued, she glanced towards Mayuri Kurotsuchi and blinked twice. Mayuri gave a slight nod and put his hands in his sleeves. He then pressed a button on a small metal armband inside his right sleeve.

In the Lieutenant's waiting room, Nemu suddenly looked straight forward before standing up from her seat.

"Lieutenant Kurotsuchi, is something wrong?" Nanao asked curiously.

"I need to expel bodily waste fluids. I will return soon." Nemu replied as the other Lieutenants groaned, face palmed, or both.

"Ugh, when she gets back we need to tell her the meaning of the phrase "too much information." Renji grumbled as the other Lieutenants voiced their agreement.

* * *

**  
At the Kurosaki Estate…**

The tone of the group was generally somber. No one said a word. Karin was taking advantage of the moment to try and learn to talk to her Zanpakuto. She wasn't having much success and Rukia noticed.

"What's the matter?" Rukia asked curiously.

"A friend of Ichigo's told me that you can talk with your Zanpakuto. I'm trying to figure out how to do that." Karin said as Rukia smiled and picked up Hekireki Megami's sealed form.

"First it helps to have the sword drawn and placed somewhere near you where it is physically out of your hands." Rukia said as she stabbed the Zanpakuto straight into the ground in front of Karin. She then drew Sode no Shirayuki and stabbed it into the ground next to Hekireki Megami and sat down next to Karin.

"Second you have to calm your mind and relax. Take slow deep breaths." Rukia explained as she and Karin closed their eyes.

"Third you need to envision your Zanpakuto before you and accept whatever visions come into your mind." Rukia said. A moment passed and finally Karin found herself in the strange soccer field of her mind.

"Well done Karin, you did it!" Hekireki Megami's spirit said with a smirk.

"Huh…it doesn't look any different around here. I would have expected things to change a bit." Karin said as Heki chuckled.

"Changed how? Just because you've got Bankai and that you've managed to cage your Inner Hollow, doesn't necessarily mean things would change here. Oh and I want to thank you." Heki said, causing Karin to arch a confused eyebrow.

"Thank me for what?" Karin asked.

"For letting me play in that soccer game the other day. I had a blast." Heki said as Karin smirked.

"Well we would have been creamed otherwise. But I'm not exactly here to talk. I heard that talking to your Zanpakuto can make you stronger. I need to be stronger if I want to help my sister." Karin said as Heki nodded.

"You're right. Now come on, we've probably got a limited amount of time before your concentration is lost." Heki said.

Meanwhile, Rukia was busily speaking with Sode no Shirayuki when her concentration was disrupted by the sound of someone grunting next to her. She opened her eyes and looked next to her and saw Ichigo sitting by her with Zangetsu stabbed into the ground in front of him.

"Having trouble Ichigo?" Rukia asked with a smirk.

"I can't hear Zangetsu. The old man must be deaf or something." Ichigo grumbled.

"Ichigo your Zanpakuto isn't deaf. You just need to relax." Rukia said as Orihime nodded.

"Uh-huh, when I want to relax I just think of a room full of puppies and kittens all curled up and napping. (Sigh) I feel relaxed already." Orihime said with a smile as she laid down on her back in the grass.

"I don't think that's going to work for me Orihime." Ichigo mumbled.

"Actually I think of a room full of cute white rabbits, all sleeping." Rukia said sheepishly.

"I like to relax to guitar music." Chad said as Uryu instantly whipped out a bag of sowing materials.

"I think we know how you relax Uryu." Ichigo said.

"I relax by meditating. I know it sounds weird coming from me but it was something my karate instructors all told me and, let me tell you, it works." Tatsuki said as Yoruichi smirked.

"I usually take a bath or go swimming when I try to relax. Want to head to the pool Ichigo?" Yoruichi asked with a wink as Ichigo's eye twitched in annoyance.

"I'll only drown you." He said with a frustrated tone.

"Aww, you're so mean Ichigo." Yoruichi replied, puckering her lips a bit as she spoke. (This is known as the boo-boo face)

"Shut up, I'm not the kind of guy that goes into a pool with naked women." Ichigo replied.

"What about naked men?" Rukia asked teasingly as Ichigo glared at her as if saying "WTH are you thinking?!"

"Are we talking naked men as in, that cute Lieutenant from Squad Nine, or is it the one from Squad Three? Ooh what about Rukia's brother?" Nel asked as Tatsuki chuckled.

"What about Renji?" Tatsuki asked as Nel scoffed.

"I'm not into guys with tattoos." Nel replied.

"Says the woman with a large number three tattooed on her back. And don't talk about my brother that way, its creepy!" Rukia groaned.

"Oh come on Rukia, we're just teasing! It's the only way we can keep from collapsing into despair at the current situation." Tatsuki said as the group fell silent again.

"Hey Nel, can you talk with your Zanpakuto?" Ichigo asked as Nel shook her head.

"I'm afraid not. The Zanpakuto of the Arrancar are different than the Zanpakuto of the Soul Reapers. We can't communicate with them. They are simply a vessel that contains our original form, allowing us to literally resurrect it in times of need. That's why the released form of our Zanpakuto is referred to as Resurreccion." Nel explained.

"So your Zanpakuto has no avatar or spirit of its own?" Rukia asked curiously.

"Nope." Nel replied.

"You know, ever since Karin used that thing to bring her Zanpakuto's spirit out into the open the other day, I've wondered what your Zanpakuto's spirit looks like Ichigo. Yours too Rukia." Tatsuki said.

"I must admit I am curious as to what Zangetsu and Sode no Shirayuki look like. I wouldn't mind seeing Chuushuunomeigetsu too." Uryu said as Isshin chuckled.

"He's a great guy trust me." Isshin said as Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Dad you're complementing yourself when you complement your Zanpakuto. Stop being so vain." Ichigo grumbled.

Before Isshin could say anything, a Hell Butterfly appeared and landed on Yoruichi's finger.

"Hmm…We've got a message from Lieutenant Kurotsuchi. She says that we're all needed at the Soul Reaper Institute immediately. She also says tell no one that you got this message." Yoruichi said as Karin stood up and sheathed her Zanpakuto.

"Then let's go see what she wants." Karin said as they headed for the institute.

* * *

**  
At the Soul Reaper Institute…**

The group arrived in record time to the front doors where they were greeted by Nemu.

"What's going on Nemu? Aren't you supposed to be with the other Lieutenants in the waiting room?" Yoruichi asked curiously.

"I will explain on the way, but we must hurry." Nemu said as the doors opened and she led them inside. As they passed through the usually busy institute, they saw all the cubicles and consoles deserted and abandoned.

"Where is everyone?" Uryu asked.

"They are hiding out of fear of being used for experimentation. The threat is currently false but the deception was necessary to get them out of the institute for a while." Nemu replied.

"What's going on Nemu? Why are you doing this?" Tatsuki asked confused.

"My master sent me a message during the meeting that the Soul Reapers were not going to act on rescuing Yuzu Kurosaki from the LeBlancs." Nemu explained.

"What?!" Ichigo, Karin, Rukia, Uryu, and Tatsuki exclaimed in unison.

"While I do not know of the reasoning behind this decision, my orders were to get you to the Arch and get you to Le Mort Regne before the meeting adjourns in the meeting hall." Nemu explained as they entered a room with a large device that looked similar to the "Arc de Triomphe" in France.

"Wait…you mean you're sending us to rescue her anyway?" Ichigo asked.

"Won't you get into trouble?" Uryu asked.

"Indeed. But the plan was not just my master's own idea. It was originally concocted by Captains Ukitake, Kyoraku, Unohana, Soi Fon, Komamura, and especially Captain Wrangler. Captains Kuchiki, Zaraki, and Hitsugaya as well as General Yamamoto are unaware of the plan. It is theorized that if you are deployed to Le Mort Regne, against orders to the contrary, that the Soul Reapers will have no choice but to deploy in full force." Nemu explained.

"I never realized that most of the Captains were on our side." Tatsuki said.

"Tatsuki, it's not so much Yuzu that they worry for, but the Key. Remember, if the LeBlancs find a way to open a passage way into the World of the Living without Yuzu's Zanpakuto then there could very well be no stopping them." Yoruichi explained.

"So I guess it's up to us. Let's do this!" Ichigo exclaimed as he drew his Zanpakuto. Nemu nodded and moved over to a control panel. After pressing a few buttons, a large black bulge suddenly started to appear in the center of the archway. It then started to open up and expand until the sight of an empty grass pasture on the edge of a forest appeared inside.

"Hold on Yuzu…we're coming for you." Ichigo said as a green light atop Nemu's console turned green and Nemu gave a nod to the heroes. They immediately ran for the portal with their weapons primed, passing through without a problem. Before Uryu passed through however, Nemu flash stepped in his path. She then grabbed him by the collar and kissed him hard on the lips.

"Be careful." She said to him as Uryu quickly kissed her again.

"I'll come back Nemu. I promise on my pride as a Quincy." Uryu said before he ran through the portal which closed behind him.

Nemu then turned and gave a nod to an unseen figure in the shadows. It was a Punishment force member who quickly flash stepped away. Nemu wasn't at all far behind him either.

* * *

**  
In Le Mort Regne…**

Ichigo and the others found themselves atop a grass covered hill with a small tree line along one side. Yoruichi was scouting the immediate area while the others waited.

"So do you think we're in the right place?" Ichigo asked.

"Definitely." Nel said as she pointed to the towering castle in the distance.

"Oh man, that's at least a day's walk from here! Longer if you consider the fights we're definitely going to be getting into." Tatsuki said.

"It doesn't matter how long we have to walk or run or fight. We're here for one reason and one reason only. To get Yuzu back." Ichigo said with a determined scowl as he glared at the castle.

"This place is much like the Soul Society. Everything's made of Reishi here." Uryu said as he ran a hand over the grass.

"So that means any former Bounts we encounter will be at their peak in terms of strength." Rukia said.

"From what you guys have told me about the Bounts, it sounds like we don't want to run into them at all." Tatsuki said.

"I don't care what it takes; I'm going to enjoy putting my blade through these bozos along with several billion jolts of electricity." Karin growled.

"Easy, Karin. You still don't have your Bankai yet. Who knows, maybe you will while you're here." Ichigo said as Tatsuki, Orihime, and Nel glanced at each other with knowing expressions.

"Oh I've got Bankai already Ichigo. I've even used it a few times. But I've got one little ace up my sleeve that you're never going to see coming." Karin said with a smirk as Ichigo arched a confused eyebrow.

"Huh?" he asked.

"You'll see." Karin replied as Yoruichi returned.

"The area seems to be clear up ahead. There doesn't seem to be any sort of wall or perimeter defense around the edge of the city but I wouldn't put it past the LeBlancs to have some kind of secret defense or something." Yoruichi explained.

"Then I guess it's time. Let's go." Ichigo said as he glared directly at the two towers on the LeBlanc castle.

Standing on the balcony, looking towards the hill in the distance, stood Yuzu with a small yet definitely hopeful smile on her face as tears of silent joy ran down her face.

"You found me."

* * *

**  
End Chapter 50**

"_The Black Wrangler: Behind the Scenes…"_

The camera clicked on with Isshin holding the camera pointing at his mirror.

"HELLO READERS!!! It's time for a very manly pastime…Spying on girls!" Isshin grinned as he quickly bolted out the door, passing a confused Aizen in the hallway. Isshin reached Women's Dressing Room A. and stuck the camera through the door. Curiously there was music playing inside and it sounded suspiciously like Zattsu Otoko (The Manly Dance) from the Bleach Rock Musicals. Inside were Kaichou, Unohana, Yoruichi, Kukaku, the Executioner, Nel, Nanao, Orihime, Tatsuki, Rangiku, and Halibel doing the Manly Dance with Unohana doing Kenpachi's part and Kaichou doing Ikkaku's part.

"_Kataritsugareru otoko ni narutee nara tango chirimen!"_ Unohana said. (If you want to be a man that's talked about…Tango silk!)

"_Akafun doushide odore, tsukitsuki no mai!"_ Kaichou said as she raised her sword over her head in both hands and did a variation of Ikkaku's Lucky Dance with the other women. (Dance in a red loin cloth doing the Lucky-Lucky dance!)

"_Dare yori mo masugao ni nare!"_ Unohana said as the women repeated…

"_Dare yori mo masugao ni nare!"_ (To become a more manly man than all others!)

"A two piece bikini that says "Sexy" on the rump would work perfect for me." Rangiku said as Kaichou shook her head.

"It's not about appearance; it's about being a man at heart! Got it?!" Kaichou asked.

"Ossu!" Rangiku replied as she stood at attention.

"_Kataritsugareru otoko ni naritee nara…"_ Unohana said. (If you want to be a man that's talked about…)

"_Asa, hiru, ban!"_ Kaichou added. (Morning, day, night!)

"_Namamugi, namakome, namatamago, namamugi, namakome, namatamago!"_ Nanao said quickly. (Raw wheat, raw rice, raw egg, raw wheat, raw rice, raw egg!)

"_Otoko taru mono meshi wa nama no mama kue!"_ Unohana said as the other women replied…

"_Otoko taru mono meshi wa nama no mama kue!"_ (If you want to be a man, eat your food raw!)

"But I don't eat things raw." Halibel said.

"Not my problem, now JOIN IN!!!" Nel said as she shoved Halibel into the group and they all immediately started doing sit-ups for a few seconds before flipping over and doing pushups while Kaichou and Unohana supervised.

"_Kataritsugareru otoko ni naritee nara!"_ Unohana said as they all leapt onto their feet. (If you want to be a man that's talked about…)

"Yossha mazu, nanore!" Kaichou shouted as the Executioner stepped forward. (First, say your name!)

"I am the Executioner of the LeBlancs!" the Executioner said proudly as the women cheered.

"_Fureru ashi wo hakama ni kakusu na!"_ Unohana said as the women replied…

"_Fureru ashi wo hakama ni kakusu na!"_ (Don't hide your shaking legs under your hakama!)

"I can't help it when around Kurosaki-Kun." Orihime said nervously as Tatsuki slapped her on the shoulder while rolling her eyes.

"_Kataritsugareru otoko ni naritee nara!"_ Unohana and Kaichou said in unison as the women replied…

"_Kataritsugareru otoko ni naritee nara!"_ (If you want to be a man that's talked about!)

"Then fight me! Come at me!" Unohana yelled as the women suddenly broke into dance. Isshin turned the camera around to face him at this point. He wasn't alone now with Aizen, Ichigo, Uryu, Toshiro, Gin, Mayuri, Renji, Stark, Grimmjow, the General, the Collector, and several other male cast members with looks of "WTH!?!?!"

"What the hell has gotten into them?" Ichigo asked confused.

"I don't know but I am now very afraid." Aizen replied as the other men nodded in agreement.

"I don't know if I can look at Halibel and Neliel the same way again." Grimmjow said.

The music then stopped inside and Isshin scrambled to turn the camera back around.

"Well that was fun." Kaichou said as she caught her breath.

"I hope this helps us all to better understand our male costars. Any questions?" Unohana asked with her usual caring persona.

"Yeah did anyone hear something coming from outside while we were doing this?" Tatsuki asked as they all looked towards the door. Instantly the sound of a stampede thundering away from the door was heard as the camera pulled away and shook violently. Then Isshin dropped it.

"Oh SH-!" _static._

_End_


	51. Infiltrating the City

It was still a long way from the forest to the edge of the city and the heroes were rather silent as they progressed.

"So…you and Toshiro eh?" Tatsuki asked Karin who blinked curiously.

"Huh?" Karin replied.

"I hear you and Toshiro are together now. He's kinda stuck up and stubborn in some cases and he's always got that chilly demeanor but he is a Captain and kinda cute." Tatsuki said as Uryu pushed up his glasses.

"Kinda strange complementing a guy whose element is ice while coming from a woman whose element is fire." Uryu commented.

"Hey the element doesn't necessarily represent the person." Tatsuki replied as Rukia nodded.

"True. I'm not cold at all for example. Sode no Shirayuki on the other hand…now she's cold." Rukia said as Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"You just technically called yourself cold you know." Ichigo said as Rukia glared at him.

"What was that?! What did you say?!" Rukia asked angrily.

"Not this again." Ichigo groaned.

"Hey! We're trying to keep a low profile here!" Yoruichi yelled at them.

"Well you can't exactly get any lower in height profile than Rukia…can you?" Karin snickered.

"You're smaller than me!" Rukia growled.

"Yeah but I've got Bankai! What do you have?!" Karin asked with a challenging grin.

"What does that have to do with anything?!" Rukia asked back in confused annoyance.

"Hey knock it off you two. We've got our own enemies to fight here and it's not each other!" Uryu said as the two fell silent but with their heads turned away from each other and their arms crossed over their chests.

"Great choice of girlfriends there Ichigo." Yoruichi razzed as she playfully elbowed Ichigo in the ribs.

"Give me a break." Ichigo groaned as they reached the top of another hill and stopped at what they saw. At the bottom of the hill was a small camp of LeBlanc soldiers. There were at least a dozen of them and they didn't seem too distracted by the sudden appearance of the group.

"Hey who are they?" one of the LeBlancs asked.

"Must be some of the new training methods the General has lined up for us." Another said as Isshin grinned and drew his Zanpakuto.

"Leave this one to me, kids." He chuckled silently. Before you could blink, Isshin had leapt down and cut through one of the LeBlancs down the center.

"Train this. MUST KILL TECHNIQUE: WHIRLI-DEATH!!!" Isshin shouted as he suddenly started spinning around in a circle with his Zanpakuto held out in front of him.

"What the-?! HE'S INSANE!!!" "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!" the LeBlancs shrieked.

"Pathetic weaklings! Isshin shouted as he sheathed his Zanpakuto and started physically beating the few remaining LeBlancs senseless, killing most with a single blow. In ten solid seconds exactly, from the time he drew his Zanpakuto, all the LeBlancs at the camp were dead.

"Now whaddya think of your old man Ichigo?!" Isshin asked the stunned crowd.

"Holy-…" Tatsuki blinked.

"And I thought Tessai was strong." Yoruichi said as Isshin grinned.

"Well that was fun, but we've still got a ways to go so let's move out!" Isshin said as he casually strolled on towards the city with the others close behind.

Soon they reached the edge of town and like Yoruichi had said, they saw nothing between them and the city. Seriously…nothing. No large walls, defenses, battlements, or even people.

"Where is everyone?" Orihime asked nervously as they slowly approached one of the empty streets.

"I don't know. It's like the town was very recently occupied but suddenly the people just vanished." Tatsuki said.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Isshin said as he kept a hand on his Zanpakuto.

"As do I." Nel said as she drew Gamuza.

"You're right. They're not hiding. They're all watching us. Waiting for orders to strike." Yoruichi said as Ichigo, Karin, and Rukia reached for their Zanpakutos while Chad summoned his battle arm.

"Wait…someone's coming." Orihime said as she spotted a figure approaching from up the street. It was indeed a LeBlanc. He was large and muscular with only a white cloth covering his head. He also wore black pants and large black boots but no shirt. His eyes pierced through a pair of holes in the mask and his core could clearly be seen in the center of his chest. He was also carrying a large spiked club in his right hand. For some reason though, he wasn't wearing his Bone armor. He came to a stop at a small intersection in front of them.

"Hold here strangers. You have come as far as the Guerre Maitrise will allow." The LeBlanc said as Ichigo stepped up.

"We don't take orders from the Guerre Maitrise. We're here for Yuzu Kurosaki. My SISTER! No go tell your friends that we are here to take her back!" Ichigo growled. The LeBlanc chuckled and then started to laugh insanely.

"So…" he said finally, "…You fancy yourself to be a Soul Reaper eh? Why don't you just run along and return to the Soul Society before you get yourself killed…heh-heh or at least go back so that you might make peace with your pathetic life before we come and end it anyway."

"So you think I'm funny huh?" Ichigo asked with a smirk. Instantly he leapt up and bifurcated the LeBlanc down the center, causing the LeBlanc to disappear.

"Who's the funny one now?" Ichigo asked. Suddenly they heard a strange creaking sound coming from all around them. From the buildings then emerged a sea of LeBlancs as their bone armor formed around them.

"Nice going Ichigo. Now we're going to get killed before we can even get to the castle!" Karin grumbled.

"That's what you think Karin." Isshin said with a Kenpachi styled grin.

"Isshin? Are you going to do what I think you're about to?" Yoruichi asked with a knowing smirk.

"Oh yeah." Isshin said as he raised his Zanpakuto.

"Reap Chuushuunomeigetsu." Instantly his Zanpakuto entered its scythe form.

"Dad? What are you doing?!" Ichigo asked. Isshin then twirled his Zanpakuto over his head, causing it to start glowing bright red before leaping into the air and swinging it across like thrashing wheat, sending out a massive bright red Getsuga Tensho.

(Music Cue: Number One)

"It's time to watch your old man work Ichigo!" Isshin shouted as he started glowing with bright red spirit energy.

"BANKAI!!!" Isshin shouted as he suddenly let off a blinding bright red light. When it faded, his attire mimicked Ichigo's Tensa Zangetsu attire but only without the frayed ends and with red robes with black interior instead of the black with red interior. His Captain's Haori was still clasped to his shoulder and his Zanpakuto's Shikai form was also in his hands.

"Chuushuunomeigetsu no Samurai Kariirebito!" Isshin shouted as he came down and delivered a killing blow with his Zanpakuto on a single LeBlanc. Instantly an armored warrior in blood red samurai gear with a decoration above the eyes shaped like Chuushuunomeigetsu's Shikai and holding a katana matching Chuushuunomeigetsu's sealed form in its hands appeared in a flash of red light and began cutting down LeBlancs. With every foe both it and Isshin slew, another Samurai appeared and started fighting as well. Soon there was an entire army of Samurai. (Chuushuunomeigetsu no Samurai Kariirebito: Harvest Moon of the Samurai Reapers.)

"What's going on?!" Ichigo asked confused.

"Your father's Bankai, Chuushuunomeigetsu no Samurai Kariirebito…A long name but with a truly deadly Bankai when it comes to dealing with multiple foes. With every foe your father slays, a samurai warrior emerges and will fight against those Isshin considers to be his enemies. The same works for the Samurai with every foe they slay. After a few minutes, provided there's enough enemies, an entire army is amassed." Yoruichi said as Ichigo grinned.

"He's creating a diversion! With all of the LeBlancs diverted towards him, we can run in and grab Yuzu with less resistance!" Ichigo said as Yoruichi nodded.

"Then let's hurry!" Yoruichi said. However Isshin suddenly appeared in front of them.

"If you're going to Yuzu, take this with you. It might come in handy!" Isshin said as he tossed what looked like a comparatively shorter sword to Karin. It was Sanctus Curator.

"LET'S GO!!!" Ichigo shouted as they ran down the cleared pathway straight towards the Castle. (End Music.)

* * *

**  
Meanwhile in the prison tower…**

Yuzu was watching from the balcony with excitement. She could see smoke rising from the edge of the city coupled with the occasional explosion. She could also make out a faint glimpse of red coming from the same spot as well.

Her twin LeBlanc aids were watching from either side of her with matching scowls on their faces.

"Do not even begin to hope for a rescue Key girl. Your would-be-rescuers will inevitably fail and die by our hands." The twins said in unison in a vain effort to crush Yuzu's spirit.

"You don't know my brother. He's going to kick all of your butts!" Yuzu declared.

"I doubt that will be the case." A chillingly familiar voice said from behind her. Yuzu turned around to see the Collector.

"The construction of the Porte Faiseur is nearing completion. Soon you will open the gateway to the Soul King's realm and then we shall destroy the Soul Reapers from the top down." The Collector said as he turned towards the door. (Porte Faiseur: Gate Maker)

"Oh…and she is not allowed to watch from the balcony anymore." The Collector said as he walked out, closing the door behind her.

Yuzu quickly spun back around and took a deep breath.

"**IIIIIIICCHHIIIIIIIIIIIGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"**

* * *

**  
Back in the city…**

The team slid to a stop as they heard Yuzu's cry.

"That's-that's Yuzu!" Uryu exclaimed.

"That yell came from the castle, she must be in one of those towers!" Rukia said.

"Well done Soul Reaper. You're on the right track." A LeBlanc said as he approached with a large battle axe in hand.

"We don't have time for this! Getsuga TENSHO!!!" Ichigo shouted as he launched a blue wave of energy at the LeBlanc but he took a swing and dispersed it easily.

"What the-?!" Ichigo exclaimed as the LeBlanc laughed.

"You fool. I am Sentinelle Nonag! And this is where your little rescue mission comes to an end." The LeBlanc said as he raised his axe.

"Je Suis Ganon!" Nonag shouted as he suddenly morphed into a giant creature with a snake like head and neck with a lizard like body.

"Look at me now Soul Reapers! Behold my awesome power and weep in despair! I am invincible compared to your puny little-GACKT!!!" Nonag gagged as a Reishi arrow shot through the neck joint where the head met the neck. On the back of his neck was his core, which now began to crumble due to the hole running straight through it.

"If you had spent more time attacking us than making prolonged declarations of your apparently exaggerated power, then you might have been more effective at stopping us, but instead you wind up dead with an arrow through your throat and we are able to simply carry on." Uryu said as he lowered his bow and pushed up his glasses. Instantly Nonag blew away into dust.

"Nice shot Uryu." Ichigo said as Uryu nodded in response.

"Let's not waste any more time and let's hurry." Uryu said as they hurried on. They then entered a courtyard where a single LeBlanc stood with its back turned towards the group. Immediately a strange energy barrier went up around the Courtyard, sealing everyone but Tatsuki and Rukia outside the courtyard.

"What is this?!" Ichigo asked in confusion as he attempted to break through the barrier with Zangetsu.

"Soul Reapers…you have reached the end of the road. From here, your journey ends in bitter sorrow." The LeBlanc said as he turned around. Immediately he raised a large bola in his hands. The LeBlanc himself was almost as tall as Jidanbo the gate guardian in the Soul Society and similarly built too. His core was nowhere to be seen through his thick bone armored plates.

"Ichigo! There's no way past it! It'll be quicker if you go around!" Rukia shouted as Ichigo paused.

"She's right Ichigo, there's no way through and we don't have the time to try and find a way through! We need to go around!" Yoruichi said as Ichigo remained silent before lowering his head in partial defeat.

"Alright. Tatsuki! Rukia! Try to catch up when you can!" Ichigo shouted as he and the others immediately started running around to the sides of barrier only to crash into another one. They were boxed in.

"Oh great!" Ichigo groaned as the LeBlanc laughed.

"You're not getting away that easily Soul Reapers. This barrier is impenetrable and receives its power from my core. The only way you're getting out is through me!" the LeBlanc said as Tatsuki and Rukia glanced at each other.

"Then you're as good as dead." Tatsuki taunted as orange flames appeared on her back and arms without harming her clothes.

"I am Rukia Kuchiki of the Thirteenth Division." Rukia introduced

"I am Tatsuki Arisawa and uh…I'm not a Soul Reaper, just a human that's going to kick your sorry butt!" Tatsuki said as the LeBlanc chuckled.

"And I am the Sixieme Gardeur; Eppilihp." The LeBlanc introduced. (Sixieme – sixth)

"Sixieme? I thought there were seven of you? The seven Sept Gardeur." Rukia asked as Eppilihp groaned.

"There is, or at least was. I am the sixth member of the Sept Gardeur. The Quart, Cinq, and Sept were sent to the Soul Society and killed by you Soul Reapers. The first to fall was Roodnmad the Cinq Gardeur, followed by Ihsoy the Sept Gardeur, and finally Igaka the Quart Gardeur." Eppilihp explained as Uryu's eyes widened. (Translation: Quart – fourth, Cinq – five, Sept – seven).

"Yoshi was only the seventh member of the Sept Gardeur?!" Uryu asked in shock.

"Ihsoy was only sent to the Soul Society because she had been there the most recently and that she could gain power from the Reishi particles around her. She was a weakling compared to me." Eppilihp said as Rukia and Tatsuki smirked.

"We'll just have to see about that. Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" Rukia shouted as her Zanpakuto entered Shikai form. Tatsuki cracked her knuckles and her flames got larger.

"I didn't think her powers were that developed. I thought she and Aunt Kaichou only had a few training sessions together." Karin said as Orihime smiled.

"Well…she did have some help." Orihime replied as Nel nodded knowingly.

"Let's see if that help pays off." Nel said. Suddenly Tatsuki leapt forward.

"I GET FIRST STRIKE!!!" Tatsuki shouted as she unleashed a rain of fireballs down on Eppilihp. Eppilihp attempted to strike her down with his Bola but she dodged the strike effortlessly and fired a single large fireball at his head. The blow knocked him onto his back as Tatsuki hovered in the air with blue flames all around her.

"Tatsuki! Keep him pinned down!" Rukia shouted as she quickly raised her Zanpakuto.

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" Rukia shouted as the beam of ice flew straight at Eppilihp as he attempted to climb up. Tatsuki however was fast and hurled another fireball at him. Unfortunately the ice beam and the fireball hit simultaneously, resulting in an explosion.

Tatsuki landed next to Rukia as the smoke started to clear. They were both dismayed when they saw Eppilihp was still alive. His armor however had been horribly damaged and a large portion of it was broken off.

"You think that will be enough to defeat me?! You Soul Reapers are truly pathetic! Now it's time for you to see my true form! Je Suis Philippe!" Eppilihp roared as a burst of smoke erupted from underneath him but nothing happened.

"What?! What is this?! What's going on?!" Eppilihp asked confused. He didn't realize it but on his back, partially revealed from beneath his armor, was his core. His core was flickering slightly as small pieces of it broke off.

"Looks like we've only just softened you up for the final blow! Hey Rukia, ya think you can do that ice beam thing again? I've got an idea." Tatsuki said as Rukia nodded.

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" Rukia shouted as she unleashed another ice beam and Tatsuki unleashed a massive stream of flames. Eppilihp's eyes widened and he quickly swung his bola at the beam, resulting in a massive and blinding explosion.

"RUKIA! TATSUKI!" Ichigo shouted as the smoke from the explosion impacted against the barrier but didn't pass through.

They couldn't tell what was going on but then they were able to see the piercing blue eyes from within the smoke.

* * *

**  
End Chapter 51.**

_The Black Wrangler: Behind the Scenes…_

A new camera was turned on, staring straight down at Orihime's chest as the person holding the camera struggled to see if it was turned on.

"Is it on? Is there a red light on the front?" Tatsuki asked as the camera panned up to Orihime's face who nodded.

"Oh never mind we've got video." Tatsuki said as Orihime giggled.

"Hello, I am Orihime Inoue, and today my friend Tatsuki and I will give you a grand tour of Women's Dressing Room A." Orihime said proudly.

"It's for all the main female characters in the story…plus Captain Unohana." Rukia commented from off screen. The camera then panned over to her as she sat at her makeup table reading from a Bleach Manga.

"Miss Kuchiki I am hurt by your words." Unohana said with a saddened expression as Rukia jumped.

"Oh, Captain Unohana, I didn't mean it like that!" Rukia pleaded as Kaichou sighed while slipping past Retsu.

"I can't leave you girls alone for five minutes, can I?" Kaichou groaned as she sat down at her table.

"Don't worry Captain Unohana, Rukia's just jealous." Nel said as she put some polish on her mask.

"Jealous of what?" Unohana asked confused.

"She means your bust size Retsu." Kaichou replied as she made some quick touches on her makeup. Retsu blushed while Rukia sank into her chair behind her Manga.

"Hey everyone! Say hello to the new Tatsuki Cam!" Tatsuki said from behind the camera, causing Retsu, Kaichou, and Nel to glance over towards her and Orihime.

"Oh. Hello." Retsu said with a friendly wave.

"Hi Mom!" Kaichou said with a Gin like smile and wave.

"BOO!!!" Grimmjow shouted as he suddenly leapt in the doorway, causing all the women to jump before he ran off down the hall cackling like a mad man. Nel grabbed Gamuza and charged off after him.

"Yeah you BETTER RUN!!!" she shouted at him as she hung half way out the doorway, shaking her fist at him and giving one additional unseen gesture before paling and stepping back inside as Byakuya approached the door.

"I don't believe that was called for." Byakuya said calmly.

"It was not aimed at you Captain Kuchiki. My apologies." Nel said with a polite bow with Byakuya reciprocated.

"Very well." Byakuya said as he turned around. Nel quickly saw something on his back and snatched it off. It was a Kick Me sign.

"Oh how original Grimmjow." Nel groaned sarcastically as she crumpled the paper up and tossed it in the garbage. Sadly the garbage can had a photo shopped image of Ulquiorra taped to it with the captioning "Everything in this can is trash."

"What's gotten into him today?! He disrupts shooting four times! It took Ulquiorra threatening to kill him to calm him down." Rukia asked.

"He's bored. He, Ikkaku, and Lieutenant Iba had a drinking contest last night using some of Rangiku's Sake…sadly Grimmjow won and he gets this way when he has a hangover. I don't know why." Nel explained.

"Saw a lot of it in Los Noches did we?" Tatsuki asked.

"Occasionally. Sake was hard to come by. We had to rely on our Fraccions to do the shopping for us. None of Grimmjow's would get off their bums and do anything for him so he usually bummed his shopping list off on one of someone else's Fraccion." Nel explained.

"Uh Tatsuki, what's that little blinky thing in the top right corner of the screen?" Orihime asked.

"It's the battery indicate-…-or. Oh crap." Tatsuki said before the camera shut itself off from a low battery.

_End_


	52. Isshin & the Executioner

Near the edge of the city, Isshin and his army of Red Samurai continued to cut down a steady stream of LeBlancs. They kept coming and coming until finally they stopped charging forward and suddenly ran backwards away from the Samurai. Isshin paused and slowly lowered his Zanpakuto. The Samurai also stopped and regrouped behind him. Isshin's eyes were fixed on something, something hidden to the naked eye in the smoke from one of the burning buildings.

Suddenly a large axe blade on a long black chain flew out of the cloud, straight at him. The edge of the blade was glowing bright blue. One of Isshin's Samurai quickly blocked the attack with its sword, but quickly dissipated in a small burst of red smoke as the axe blade suddenly started retracting back into the smoke. Soon its wielder emerged, holding the chain in her slender yet bone armored hands. It was the Executioner.

"So, one of you finally decided to join me on the battlefield. I thought for a moment that you weren't going to come say hello. I would have been deeply hurt if you didn't." Isshin said calmly.

"Silence Soul Reaper. You may have fooled these simpletons into letting the rest of your pathetic little band slip past them but we have already taken care of that. Even as we speak the Sept Gardeur lies in wait for your friends to arrive closer to the castle." The Executioner said as Isshin smirked.

"You gravely underestimate us. You just let a Captain level Soul Reaper along with three additional Soul Reapers, two of whom have achieved Bankai, plus three humans with powerful spiritual abilities and even a Quincy who has sworn to destroy you all, get past you. They'll make short work of anyone you send at them. At the very least, they'll give your henchmen a fight to remember." Isshin said.

"Even if they get past the Sept Gardeur, my fellow Guerre Maitrise will stop them. If you're counting on the girl to be of any use to you, then she'll need her Zanpakuto which I doubt you have." The Executioner chuckled. Isshin's smirk only grew into a Kenpachi styled grin as he raised his Zanpakuto.

"You're right on that one. I'm not the one who has it." Isshin said as he started chuckling and the Executioner's eyes widened. Soon Isshin's chuckle had evolved into an insane laugh.

"Now REAP CHUUSHUUNOMEIGETSU!!!" Isshin shouted as he quickly swung his Zanpakuto, sending a pure white Getsuga Tensho at the Executioner. She quickly grabbed the axe blade where the chain connected to it and swung it across her front, just in time to disperse the Getsuga Tensho. She then quickly attempted to bleu saunter but suddenly…

"Bakudo number four! Hainawa!"

…Her arms were bound in a golden Kido based rope that was attached to the ground. She quickly spun around to see only Isshin standing there with his grin still clear on his face.

"I've discovered that the Bakudo spells are handy when you want to keep your target from running away." Isshin grinned.

"You think this will stop me?!" the Executioner roared.

"No. But the barrier that those guys made on the other hand…will." Isshin said as he pointed his thumb over his shoulder. The Executioner looked back to see Kisuke Urahara along with Tessai, Ryuken Ishida, the Visoreds and the Arrancar.

"Sorry we're late. It couldn't be helped." Kisuke said with a smirk.

"Late?! Hell Kisuke you're all early!" Isshin replied.

"So that means we get first dibs on these pathetic weaklings eh?" Grimmjow asked with a grin.

"Looks like." Shinji said as he and the Visoreds drew their Zanpakutos and donned their masks.

"Then let's have some FUN! Grind Pantera!" Grimmjow shouted as he released his Zanpakuto. The other Arrancar, except for Stark, Lilynette, Loly, and Menoly, started following suit as well.

"Attack, Tiburon!" "Bite off, Tigre Estoque!" "Thrust, Cierva!" "Devour, Leona!" "Strangle to Death, Anaconda!" "Crush, Verruga!"

"That fight is between Isshin and his friend there only. The rest is for us!" Shinji shouted as he and the others launched into battle. Tessai, Hachigen, Kisuke, Ryuken, and Stark remained behind to watch the fight. The Red Samurai quietly sheathed their swords and dropped to one knee with their heads bowed slightly.

"You don't mind if we provide moral support do ya Isshin?" Kisuke asked as Isshin gave him a thumbs up.

"Looks like it's just you and me." Isshin said as he and the Executioner stared at each other.

* * *

**  
Meanwhile…**

"RUKIA! TATSUKI!" Ichigo shouted as the smoke from the explosion impacted against the barrier but didn't pass through.

They couldn't tell what was going on but then they were able to see the piercing blue eyes from within the smoke. The dust then cleared to reveal Rukia and Tatsuki still standing along with Eppilihp. Eppilihp's bola however was shattered into a thousand pieces of rock and stone. All that was left of it was the handle and a single yet broken black chain link.

"What the-?! How is this possible?!" Eppilihp asked confused.

"The combination of my ice based Zanpakuto's abilities and her fire based powers resulted in the two elements becoming solid rock. The combined strength from both attacks is what destroyed your weapon, and it will destroy you too!" Rukia explained as she flash stepped in behind him.

"Some no Mai, Tsukishiro!" Rukia shouted as the white circle appeared beneath her and Eppilihp. She quickly flash stepped away just as the column of ice formed around the massive LeBlanc. She reappeared back near the barrier wall where Ichigo and the others stood waiting. Soon enough the ice column started to crack and sure enough Eppilihp broke free.

"Did you really thing that would hold me forev-UGH!!!" Eppilihp grunted in pain. He stood quaking for a moment as an orange glow appeared from within his stomach. Suddenly he threw his head back and screamed as flames erupted from his mouth, nose, and eyes before he finally exploded and Tatsuki flew through with her right arm extended. She landed in a painful skid across the cobblestone floor.

"I really need to work on my landings." She grunted as the barrier collapsed.

"Nice work Tatsuki!" Yoruichi praised.

"Yeah, when did you get that powerful?!" Ichigo asked as they gathered around. Orihime immediately set about healing Tatsuki's injuries from the skid.

"I think I might as well tell you. Orihime and I, on Nel's suggestion, went to the Arrancar to see if they could help with developing my powers. The Espada, Halibel and her Fraccion, helped me a lot." Tatsuki said as Nel looked over her shoulder, towards the edge of the city where a battle waged.

"Speaking of which, the Arrancar and Visoreds have arrived." Nel said calmly.

"Huh?" Ichigo asked confused.

"She's right. The Arrancar and Visoreds are here and are fighting the LeBlancs as we speak. Kisuke and Tessai are here as well. I can still sense Isshin but…he's facing one of the Guerre Maitrise." Yoruichi explained.

"What?!" Karin exclaimed.

"We've got to go help him!" Orihime added.

"No, he doesn't need our help. He can handle himself." Yoruichi replied as Ichigo nodded in agreement.

"You're right. Dad's not going down without a fight, and even if he fails, the Espada and the Visoreds can finish off whichever one of those bastards he's fighting. Besides, they're the distraction. Our job is to rescue Yuzu." Ichigo said as the others nodded.

"Alright. Let's go then." Rukia said as they all fell in step and quickly ran on towards the castle.

* * *

**  
Meanwhile...**

Chuushuunomeigetsu's blade struck the axe blade of the Executioner. Isshin kept his Kenpachi grin the entire time.

"There's no escape except going through me!" Isshin shouted as he continued his fierce attack.

"I've had enough of this! Time for me to end this fight!" the Executioner roared as she raised her weapon with the blade dangling down towards the ground.

"Fracture! Je Suis Gretchen!" the executioner yelled as she exploded in a burst of blue light and a white cloud of dust. When the dust settled and the light faded, the Executioner had her head covered in a simple white cloth with a single slit for the eyes. She was also wearing a white cloth around her chest, covering her breasts while a pair of baggy white pants covered her legs. Her feet were bare. On her back were a number of chains that were attached to her back. The chains ran down into the ground behind her.

"Now you will surely die, Soul Reaper." The Executioner said as Isshin's grin returned.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, and don't call me Shirley." Isshin said as he gave the "Bring it on" hand sign, while he tapped the bottom of his Zanpakuto on the ground once.

"Suit yourself." The Executioner said as the all of the chains on her back started rattling and instantly a massive swarm of axe blades erupted from the ground and started rocketing at Isshin who simply stood casually holding onto his Zanpakuto. The blades all hit in a massive explosion.

"Is he...dead?" Stark asked curiously as Kisuke lowered his hat slightly with a smile on his face.

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet my friend. Isshin's just getting warmed up." Kisuke replied.

"What do you mean?" Stark asked curiously. He then saw fifty or so of the Red Samurai stand up and approach the barrier. Their armor then turned sky blue and they vanished into clouds of blue smoke which drifted through the barrier and towards where Isshin was standing.

"Fifty three blades...impressive." Isshin's voice said as the smoke cleared, revealing him completely unharmed. The blue smoke was drifting right into his Zanpakuto as it glowed with red light.

"How...how are you still alive from that attack?! How are you still in TACT?!?!" the Executioner asked in disbelief.

"Dunno...perhaps you missed." Isshin said with a smirk.

"Impossible! I felt them all make contact! I hit you!!!" the Executioner roared.

"Then perhaps if you tried again?" Isshin suggested as the Executioner growled and the blades started spinning around her like a giant spinning top. The blades then started colliding into Isshin, one by one, resulting in a massive explosion each time until all fifty three blades had hit at least once.

"Thanks for the suggestion, Soul Reaper." The Executioner said with a menacing chuckle. At that, another fifty three Samurai turned blue and dissolved into blue smoke.

"You know this is getting boring right?" Isshin asked as the smoke cleared. Behind him were only sixty Samurai exactly.

"Fine then!!!" the Executioner roared as she drew a pair of smaller axe blades in both hands and four smaller chains from around her waist raised up from the ground with equally sized blades at the ends of each. The blades then all rose directly into the air, then pointed straight down towards Isshin.

"This is my ultimate attack, my Guillotine attack!" the Executioner roared.

"Hey why don't you add one of those arrow beams while you're at it. That should finish me off." Isshin said as the Executioner smirked beneath her cloth mask. She then ripped the mask off, revealing her core on her forehead. What really surprised them all was that she was bald as a melon.

"Thanks for the suggestion." The Executioner said as she took a deep breath. The axe blades then started to drop fast, down towards Isshin at one time just as the Executioner unleashed a Fleche Vent at him. The resulting explosion could be seen from all across the city. The barrier even collapsed as a result.

"So long Soul Reaper...it's been fun." The Executioner said with a smile as the axe blades retracted back towards her. She didn't notice as the rest of the Samurai turned blue and dissolved into blue smoke. She then glared at Kisuke, Stark, Tessai, Ryuken, and Hachigen.

"Were I not in a hurry, the four of you would be my next victims but unfortunately I need to stop that Zanpakuto from reaching the Key girl." The Executioner said as she turned to leave.

She then heard a familiar chuckling sound coming from behind her. Her glowing eyes widened as she spun around to see Isshin less than an inch from her.

"Bye-bye." Isshin said, Gin Ichimaru style, with his Kenpachi grin.

"Reap what has been sown, Chuushuunomeigetsu!" Isshin said as he swung his Zanpakuto across as if threshing wheat. There was a pregnant pause before suddenly the Executioner exploded in an even more massive explosion than before. When the smoke cleared, there was nothing left of her except a few broken chains which quickly rusted and crumbled into dust.

Isshin then turned towards the five behind him.

"So...how are things?" He asked casually.

"Not bad. I'd never seen your Bankai before but your sister did explain it to me once." Kisuke said as Isshin chuckled.

"I had heard through Shinji that you believed in fair fights. That didn't seem at all fair." Stark said as Isshin shrugged.

"This was a special situation. She helped kidnap my daughter so that gave me enough reason to use my full power...or in the case of my Bankai's abilities, use her full power." Isshin said.

"Well it's your call Isshin. Do ya want to join Ichigo and the others or do you want us to keep up the distraction?" Kisuke asked as Isshin smirked.

"I was having too much fun before she showed up and Ichigo and the others can handle themselves. Let's go kick some ass." Isshin said casually as he and the others raced into battle.

* * *

**  
On the top of the Castle...**

The Collector and the General were overseeing the creation of a strange device that looked like a large drill aimed towards a large metal ring with straps near the upper part of the ring. Suddenly a smaller LeBlanc appeared behind them.

"My lords, the Executioner has fallen in battle!" the LeBlanc said as the two turned and gaped at each other in shock.

"I suspected as such. No matter, we will continue with the construction. It only requires one of us to be alive to activate it after all." The Collector said as the General nodded in agreement.

"Yes...soon the passageway to the Soul King's realm will open wide to us and we will finally reign supreme!" the General said.

"Make sure the Key Girl is locked in her room and ready for procedure." The Collector said to the twin LeBlanc women who bowed and then headed down the stairs.

"We should probably hasten the creation of the device. Those are not Soul Reapers down there. They're those Arrancar that attempted to stop us." The General said as the Collector remained silent.

"That won't be necessary. They cannot stop us." The Collector said finally.

"But what if the Soul Reapers arrive? What will happen then?!" the General asked as the Collector turned towards him.

"They won't. They will be too busy building the defenses to the World of the Living and the Soul Society to come here." The Collector said as the General crossed his arms over his chest.

"Then forgive me if I don't share your confidence." The General said.

* * *

**  
Meanwhile...**

Ichigo and the others finally reached the castle gates, but there was something in their way. It wasn't a LeBlanc but a moat and a large metal portcullis gate behind the drawbridge. The water in the moat was glowing with bright blue energy.

"Great...how do we get across?" Ichigo asked as Uryu pushed up his glasses.

"It looks like the drawbridge is held up by those metal chains on the ends there. If we could cut them, then perhaps we can lower the bridge. Getting through the gate will be a different story however." Uryu said as he primed an arrow in his bow.

"You think you can hit it?" Ichigo asked as Uryu let the arrow fly, scoring a direct hit on the chain but to no effect.

"Hit it yes, damaging it is a different issue." Uryu said as he reached for a Steele Schneider but remembered something and groaned in frustration.

"What's the matter Uryu?" Ichigo asked.

"I forgot to bring any of Steele Schneiders. They're the only thing I can use to cut through those chains." Uryu grumbled.

"YOU FORGOT YOUR STRONGEST WEAPONS?!?!" Ichigo shrieked.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!!! We were in such a hurry to get to the Soul Society that I didn't have time to go home and get them!" Uryu yelled.

"Um...can I give it a try?" Orihime asked as she interrupted.

"Uh...okay." the two said as Orihime walked up to the edge of the moat and pressed her hands to her hairclips.

"Koten Zanshun, I reject!" Orihime shouted as Tsubaki launched from her hairclip and arced up towards the chain only to bounce off and fly right back at Orihime. Tsubaki then stopped glowing and slapped Orihime across the face.

"You stupid girl! You could have warned me before doing that!" Tsubaki growled as the other five Shun-Shun-Rikka appeared.

"Hey! It's not her fault! She didn't know!" Shun'o said as Tsubaki rolled his eyes.

"Shun'o is right! There was no way she could have known!" Lily added.

"Oh come on! If that chain was a bit weaker then I could do something! But it's not so what the hell am I supposed to do?!" Tsubaki argued.

"Wait, I might have an idea." Rukia said as she drew her Zanpakuto again.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki! Some no Mai, Tsukishiro!" Rukia shouted as she flash stepped into midair over the moat as the white circle formed beneath the drawbridge. She then flash stepped back onto the ground as the pillar formed and encased the chain in ice as the pillar shattered.

"Now, Orihime!" Rukia said as the Shun-Shun-Rikka returned to Orihime's hairclips.

"Koten Zanshun, I reject!" Orihime yelled and Tsubaki launched forward again. This time Tsubaki smashed through the frozen chains before returning to the hairclip. The drawbridge then fell forwards and crashed onto the ground.

"If they didn't hear that, they're deaf." Uryu said.

"No time to talk, LOOK!" Ichigo said as he pointed towards the gate. It had been frozen as well from Rukia's Sode no Shirayuki.

Chad instinctively raised his right arm which morphed into its second form. The three extensions on his shoulder immediately opened up and glowed with blue spirit energy.

"El Directo." He said calmly as he fired a powerful blast of spirit energy at the gate, which shattered it effortlessly.

"Nice job Chad." Ichigo said. They then heard a strange clapping sound, they looked up over the gate and saw a single LeBlanc standing at the top clapping as he stared down at them.

"Yes, nice job Chad. I must say that the entire lot of you is more trouble than you're worth. But where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself." The LeBlanc sneered as he slowly glided down to their level. The LeBlanc was very thin and had very spindly bone armor and its mask looked like an insect's head.

"I am the Tierce Gardeur, Wedyenoh." The LeBlanc introduced.

"If you believe that you're getting into the castle then you are surely mistaken. You have gotten as far as you are going to today." Wedyenoh said as he raised his arms.

"Je Suis, Honeydew." He said as a large shell grew over him like a cocoon for a moment before it cracked open revealing a hideous hybrid between a Praying Mantis and a Wasp.

The Soul Reapers had stumbled upon another road block.

* * *

**  
End Chapter 52.**

_The Black Wrangler: Behind the Scenes..._

The camera switched on and revealed Aizen, Gin, Momo, and Izuru sitting at a booth in a nearby diner. Aizen was wearing his glasses again and they were all wearing casual street clothes.

"Oh, if it isn't the Tatsuki Cam we've heard about. Hello Tatsuki-san." Gin greeted with a wave as the others noticed.

"Don't mind us; we're just taking a lunch break." Aizen said.

"I am too but I thought I would get some good footage." Tatsuki said from behind the camera.

"Then perhaps you would like to join us? We can stick a chair on the end here." Gin said as Aizen and Momo scooted closer to the window.

"Or you can just sit here?" Momo suggested as Tatsuki appeared to sit down.

"Now don't take this the wrong way but this probably seems very strange to the readers right now, seeing the four of you together and all." Tatsuki said as Aizen chuckled.

"Only on set are we enemies, the rest of the time we're just good friends. Hope that clears things up for you." Aizen said as Gin nodded in agreement.

"Of course we will be a bit more apart when the sequel starts up." Gin said as Izuru nodded with a hopeful smile.

"Yes, here's hoping to my getting more screen time next story." Izuru said as the other four laughed.

"Don't laugh, I'm serious. At least I might be allowed to use Wabisuke or something." Izuru said.

"Hopefully I'll be able to use Tobiume more effectively." Momo said from off screen as Izuru glared at her.

"Says she who got more screen time then me." Izuru growled.

"Hey-hey! No fighting at the table." Aizen said with a swish of his hair. (Fangirls suddenly become hyper-hormonal.)

"Yes with any luck, Aizen and I will both get a prominent role in the next story." Gin said.

"What about Tosen?" Tatsuki asked.

"Psh, we could do without that constant fount of justice. Perhaps we should cut him loose." Gin said as Aizen sighed.

"We can't do that Gin. People expect Sosuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tosen to be the main villains of the Bleach franchise." Aizen said as Gin shrugged.

"Oh well it was worth suggesting." Gin said as the camera started beeping.

"Oh great! Of all the cameras in the world I get the one with the battery that can't hold a charge!" Tatsuki grumbled.

"Oh well. Maybe you can get your money back." Izuru said as Gin waved at the camera.

"Bye-Bye." Gin said as Tatsuki shut the camera off.

_End_


	53. Charge of the Soul Reapers

The Tierce Gardeur, Wedyenoh, had just used his Fondre. He now had four insect like feet and a stinger on his abdomen section. From the waist up looked human except for his arms which were shaped like a praying mantis's arms.

"So which of you wants to come at me first?" Wedyenoh asked.

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" Rukia shouted as she prepared to unleash the beam of ice from Sode no Shirayuki and Tatsuki pulled back her arms to launch another stream of flames at the same time at him. Suddenly they were both hit by a pair of small stingers. They quickly discovered that they couldn't move.

"Oh my-my. How foolish of you. To think that I didn't see that move when you destroyed Eppilihp earlier. Oh how I enjoyed being a fly on the wall for that battle." Wedyenoh said with a chuckle.

"What did you do to THEM?!" Ichigo roared angrily as Orihime attempted to heal them.

"Oh don't worry, that was merely a paralysis stinger. They'll be fine in a few hours…well if I wasn't about to kill them that is." Wedyenoh said as Ichigo growled.

"You bastard!" Ichigo roared.

"Ichigo!" Yoruichi said as she blocked him with her right arm.

"Let me handle him. We've wasted enough time as it is." Yoruichi said as she stepped forward.

"Now what sort of little morsel is this? Is that a Cat I smell?" Wedyenoh asked curiously.

"Perhaps." Yoruichi said with a smirk.

"Odd…I thought I shot one of my paralysis stingers at you." Wedyenoh said as Yoruichi raised her opened left hand.

"You mean this?" she asked. Clutched between her fingers was one of the stingers.

"What?! How?!" Wedyenoh asked as Yoruichi smirked again.

"Perhaps introductions are in order. I am Yoruichi Shihoin, former Captain of the Second Squad and former leader of the Soul Society Punishment Force." Yoruichi said as she quickly flung the stinger at Wedyenoh but the stinger simply bounced harmlessly off his armor.

"Ah, a Captain, eh? I've been eager to show how strong I truly am. Perhaps upon your defeat, I will be elevated to the title of the Seconde Gardeur or maybe even the Premier Gardeur. This fight may be interesting." Wedyenoh said as Yoruichi smirked.

"Bring it on then." Yoruichi said as she launched her fist forward and caused a powerful Shakkaho to launch the unprepared Wedyenoh away and into the wall above the gate.

"EVERYONE MAKE A BREAK FOR THE GATE IF YOU CAN!!!" Yoruichi shouted as Ichigo and the others nodded. Orihime was still healing Rukia and Tatsuki in an effort to rid them of the poison.

"Oh no you DON'T!!!" Wedyenoh roared as he started firing stingers at the other members of the group. Chad and Uryu suddenly were hit but Nel, Karin, and Ichigo managed to flash step/Sonido through without a problem.

"Chad! Uryu!" Ichigo shouted. Suddenly they both disappeared and then reappeared lying next to Rukia and Tatsuki.

"Ichigo! MOVE!" Yoruichi shouted as the three reluctantly nodded and ran into the castle.

"Looks like you've failed in keeping us all out." Yoruichi said as Wedyenoh glared at her.

"That's what you believe. There are still three other members of the Sept Gardeur within the castle, just waiting for them." Wedyenoh said as Yoruichi arched a curious eyebrow.

"Three? You mean two, right?" Yoruichi asked.

"Well technically yes but that's because of the Premier Gardeur. The Premier Gardeur, in life, was a pair of Siamese twin Bounts that were killed in action during the three way war between the Bounts, the Quincy's, and the Soul Reapers. When they became LeBlancs they were separated into two distinct beings but they act in perfect tandem. They were recently assigned to keeping direct watch over the Key Girl. If your friends there wish to reach the key girl then they will have no choice but to face the Premier Gardeur. But that's enough of the explanations for now." Wedyenoh said as Yoruichi shrugged.

"Oh well...after this fight's over, there'll still be only three Sept Gardeur left." Yoruichi said as she quickly flash stepped into the air. She then reappeared and delivered a devastating kick to Wedyenoh's back.

He then scurried onto his four feet and started firing poisoned stingers at his incoming foe. Yoruichi effortlessly dodged the rain of stingers before sliding underneath and between his legs, then caused his large stinger to become stuck in the wooden drawbridge beneath him.

"Why you little-!!!" Wedyenoh hissed as he shattered the boards that kept his stinger trapped and turned to lunge at her. Instead she quickly flash stepped under the archway to the gate and raised her right arm straight out to her side.

"Shunko." She said and instantly the clothes on her back and shoulders were torn to shreds as tendrils of glowing white Kido energy appeared. The remains of her orange over shirt floated towards the ground, revealing the front of her black Punishment Force uniform.

"What is this new devilry?!" Wedyenoh asked surprised.

"It's a combination of Kido and hand to hand combat, called Shunko. I have yet to master it fully but I at least know how to use it effectively." Yoruichi said with a smirk as she suddenly thrust her right hand forward and sent a wave of powerful energy at Wedyenoh. He quickly opened a pair of wings and flew up out of the way.

"Did you really believe that would hit me?!" Wedyenoh asked with an amused tone as Yoruichi simply smirked.

"Not really." She replied.

"But this WILL! "Sting all Enemies to Death, Suzumebachi!"

Suddenly a butterfly shaped stamp appeared on Wedyenoh's back with a unique whistle like sound. Soi Fon then appeared standing next to Yoruichi.

"What the-?! Who are you?!" Wedyenoh roared. Soi Fon stayed silent and leapt towards him but flash stepped into thin air. He then felt a piercing pain in his back in the exact same spot as last time and again accompanied by the strange whistle as the stamp started to glow bright red. Instantly he burst into tiny specks of glowing red dust.

Soi Fon then reappeared next to Yoruichi who had stopped using Shunko by this point. Soi Fon quickly dropped to one knee and grasped Yoruichi by the hand.

"My deepest apologies Lady Yoruichi for taking so long in getting to you." Soi Fon said before kissing her on the hand. Yoruichi chuckled.

"Soi Fon your timing is impeccable. I assume the other Soul Reapers are here too?" Yoruichi asked as Soi Fon nodded.

"General Yamamoto has ordered all Captains and Lieutenants to come. They're here right now and they're taking a diplomatic approach before laying waste to this cursed place." Soi Fon explained as Yoruichi nodded.

"Good. Remind me, but doesn't Suzumebachi work as a counter poison as well?" Yoruichi asked as Soi Fon nodded.

"Yes Lady Yoruichi. Have you been poisoned?" Soi Fon asked worriedly.

"No but those four have. They'll need to be cured of their paralysis before they can be of any more use out here." Yoruichi said as Soi Fon stood up and bowed.

"Yes Lady Yoruichi." Soi Fon said as she immediately set about to curing the four paralysis victims. Yoruichi then looked up into the sky, looking straight at the gathered Soul Reapers as they all stood in the midair. As Soi Fon had explained, all the Captains and Lieutenants had arrived. Not ones to miss a good fight, Ikkaku and Yumichika were even there.

General Yamamoto was standing apart from the rest of the group with his cane in his hands and his Lieutenants at his side. Almost immediately a small group of LeBlancs appeared in midair as well. Standing in the middle of the LeBlancs was the General who quietly approached Yamamoto and met in the center between the two groups.

"Are you the chosen spokesman for the Soul Reapers, here to beg for mercy before your inevitable doom?" the General asked Yamamoto.

"I am Shigekuni Yamamoto, Head-Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, and I am not here to beg for anything. Instead I am demanding the immediate return of Yuzu Kurosaki." Yamamoto asked as the General cocked his head to one side with a curious expression.

"In exchange for what might I ask?" the General asked.

"In exchange for Yuzu Kurosaki we will spare you and your people to live in isolation here without any additional danger from us, the Arrancar, or anyone else who might seek to attack you out of vengeance." Yamamoto said as the General shook his head.

"Not good enough. Try upping the ante." The General said as Yamamoto's eyes narrowed.

"This is not a negotiation, this is a demand. Give us Yuzu Kurosaki or be destroyed." Yamamoto said angrily.

"Then it seems that we have nothing to discuss…and since you are now technically trespassing onto LeBlanc territory, then that means you must all die." The General said as he reached for his cutlass but froze. He looked at Yamamoto who held his cane out to his side but it was no longer a cane, it was a sword.

Suddenly blue colored blood burst from the General's waist and arms. The General then started falling towards the ground, but as he fell his upper and lower body separated at the waist along with parts of his arms. He had been bifurcated clean through the center. His core had been cut in half as well.

(Music Cue: Number One – Memories of a Nobody version 1)

"Soul REAPERS!!! ATTACK!!! Reduce All Creation to Ash, Ryujin Jakka!!!" General Yamamoto yelled as he released his Zanpakuto. The other Soul Reapers were following suit behind him.

"Bite, Gonryomaru!" "Crush, Gegetsuburi!" "Raise your head, Wabisuke!" "Strengthen, Hensen Tatsujin!" "Snap, Tobiume!" "Scatter, Senbonzakura." "Bankai! Hihio Zabimaru!" "Bankai! Kokujo Tengen Myo'o!" "Flower Wind Rage and Flower God Roar, Heavenly Wind Rage and Heavenly Demon Sneer, Katen Kyokotsu!" "Reap, Kazeshini!" "Reign over the Frosted Heavens, Hyorinmaru!" "Roar, Haineko!" "Extend, Hozukimaru!" "Bloom, Fuju Kujaku!" "All Waves, Rise now and Become my Shield, Lightning, Strike now and Become my Blade, Sogyo no Kotowari."

Things got a little uneasy as Mayuri Kurotsuchi yelled, "Bankai! Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo!"

"WHAT THE-?! ARE YOU INSANE?! THE POISON WILL KILL US ALL!!!" Renji shrieked as Mayuri laughed.

"Don't be absurd. I changed the poison out for a special variant that only affects LeBlancs…at least I think it does." Mayuri replied. Meanwhile Kenpachi immediately went into a freefall, cackling all the while with glee and with Yachiru on his back and crashed into the ground with a skull shaped mushroom cloud.

Toshiro, Kaichou, Momo, and Rangiku were heading straight towards the castle in the meantime. Kaichou then skid to a halt in midair with a smirk on her face.

"What's the matter?" Toshiro asked confused, Kaichou then turned around to see Kukaku, Shiroganehiko and Koganehiko standing in midair. Ganju was desperately struggling to hold onto the twin's feet as he dangled beneath them.

"You didn't expect us to let you go off to battle without us did you?" Kukaku asked as Kaichou's smirk grew wider.

"Never." She replied.

"Captain! Look!" Momo exclaimed as she turned to see number of Maison type LeBlancs erupting up from the ground and start walking straight towards the other Soul Reapers.

"Then let's give them something to be afraid of!" Kaichou said as she raised Hensen Tatsujin.

"Ultima-Hensen: Okami Oni!" Kaichou yelled as her Zanpakuto quickly morphed around her into a massive mecha with a much larger version of Hensen Tatsujin's Shikai in each hand. Kaichou's arms and legs were attached to the mecha's own and the rest of her safely harnessed onto the machine.

"What is that?! Is that her Bankai?!" Ganju asked before getting punched in the jaw by his sister.

"No you fool! That's her Shikai's most powerful ability, Okami Oni. Because she hates using her Bankai so much, she's had to strengthen her Zanpakuto's Shikai form and this is as close as she can get to Bankai without actually using it." Kukaku explained.

"Thanks for the update Kukaku now get over here and let's give these punks a Shiba Bomb or two! Momo, we could use your assistance!" Kaichou said as she flew off into battle with Momo, the Shiba's, and the twins close behind.

"Captain what do we do? Do we join them?!" Rangiku asked as Toshiro's gaze focused back on the castle.

"No, we're going to help Karin and the others in the Castle." Toshiro said as Rangiku nodded and followed after him through the sky.

* * *

**  
In the Castle…**

Ichigo, Karin, and Nel could sense the sudden and massive spike in spiritual pressure and they knew immediately what it meant.

"They've finally made it!" Nel exclaimed in reference to the Soul Reapers.

"Then let's let them do their jobs while we do ours!" Ichigo shouted as they continued on through the winding halls of the castle. Suddenly they found themselves within a massive chamber with sunlight entering in through barred windows.

"Oh great, what is this place?!" Ichigo asked.

"Quite simple…" a male voice from the other end said as a LeBlanc with a mask almost perfectly mimicking Nel's only covering his entire face, emerged from the shadows, "…this is the Castle Dungeon. Quite fitting that you found your way here since it is a place of imprisonment and death."

"This is a dungeon?! It's HUGE!!!" Karin exclaimed.

"Well of course! It has to be to for such a large city with so many criminals!" the LeBlanc replied.

"We don't have time for this! Where's Yuzu?!" Ichigo growled as the LeBlanc chuckled.

"She is currently being brought up to the highest tower in the Castle as we speak but you will never get that far. However I am a man that believes in a fair one on one fight and I will allow two of you to pass while the third must stay here and fight me." The LeBlanc said as the three looked at each other.

"You two go, I will remain here and deal with this rabble." Nel said as she drew her Zanpakuto.

"Nel?" Karin said.

"Yuzu is your sister and you need to be the ones to rescue her. I'll be fine on my own." Nel said as Ichigo and Karin nodded.

"Thank you Nel." Ichigo said as Nel smiled softly.

"No Ichigo…thank you. Because of you, I have been able to regain my true form and previous strength. Consider this my final act of thanks for all of your kindness." Nel said as Ichigo smirked.

"I may consider your oath fulfilled, but I cannot accept that this is your final battle. We're going to meet again after this, I swear by it. Truthfully I like having you around Nel." Ichigo said as Nel smiled back and nodded.

"Yeah, what he said." Karin said as she and Ichigo turned towards the door.

"Take care Nel." Ichigo said before he and Karin continued on through the halls.

"I will Ichigo. Declare, Gamuza." Nel said as she entered her Resurreccion form.

"I am Dalv, the Seconde Gardeur." The LeBlanc said with a respectful bow as Nel glared at him.

"I am Neliel Tu Oderschvank, the Tercera Espada. You have given me a reason to fight and fight you I shall." Nel said with her lance in hand. The two then immediately charged straight at each other in a climactic clash.

* * *

**  
Meanwhile…**

Ichigo and Karin reached a large open balcony that ran alongside of and between both of the two towers. The staircase that led up to the central tower started there as well.

"Come on Ichigo! We're almost there!" Karin yelled as she ran ahead of him.

"Karin! Slow down! This isn't a time to-!" Ichigo shouted before he sensed a large spiritual pressure nearby. He and Karin both stopped dead in their tracks.

"Whose is that?!" Karin asked, looking towards Ichigo as he raised Zangetsu. Karin reached for her Zanpakuto as well. Their eyes then widened as she saw something behind him and he saw something behind her.

"LOOK OUT!!!" they shouted in unison, diving towards the other just in time to dodge swings from a pair of identical twin female LeBlancs and each wielding a Jian sword.

"Who are you?!" Karin asked as she and Ichigo stood back to back and the twins approached.

"We are the Premiere Gardeur…" they said in unison.

"…I am Esile…" "…I am Alusru…"

"…and we shall be your demise." They said in unison again.

"How is that possible?! You're two people!" Ichigo shouted in confusion.

"We are identical Siamese twins. Separate we are nothing but together we are one." The twins said in unison.

"Where's Yuzu?! You have to know where she is! And if I have to beat the crap out of the both of you to tell me, then so be it!" Ichigo roared as he started glowing with blue spiritual energy.

"Your threats are as hollow as the Arrancar who now attacks our comrade, the Seconde Gardeur. We do not fear either of you." The twins said as Karin drew her Zanpakuto while glowing with yellow spiritual energy.

"Then let's see if you fear THIS! Surge, Hekireki Megami!" Karin shouted as Ichigo grinned.

"You sure you can do this?" Ichigo asked as Karin grinned back.

"Let's do it together bro!" Karin replied as they raised their Zanpakutos.

"**BANKAI!!!" **they shouted in unison and a massive burst of yellow and blue spiritual energy appeared.

"Tensa Zangetsu." "Hekireki Megami no Tsuyoini Doragon."

Instantly the electrical dragon of Karin's Bankai formed and her electrical sword formed in her hand.

"Trapping us was your last mistake. Now you're going to see what happens when you cross the Kurosaki Clan!" Ichigo yelled as he and Karin stood ready for battle.

* * *

**  
End Chapter 53.**

_The Black Wrangler: Behind the Scenes…_

The camera switched on again and this time the person holding it appeared to be Ichigo.

"Yes! I have the camera at last and this time while Ichigo and the others are on set doing a scene, we're going to go spy on all the women with passageways to the VALLEY OF THE GODS!!!" Ichigo said. It was actually Kon possessing his body. Kon immediately ran down the hall to Women's Dressing Room A. He opened the door to find no one there. He did hear the shower running from the bathroom inside.

"Ooh this is turning out better than I expected!" Kon whispered excitedly as he tiptoed through to the bathroom. He poked the camera round the corner and sweat dropped at what he saw. It was Charlotte Cuuhlhourne in the shower. Fortunately for Kon there was enough steam that nothing could be seen.

Kon was out of there quick as a flash. (Bad pun alert)

"I think I'm going to be sick." Kon whimpered as he headed on down the hall towards Women's Dressing Room B. He poked his head in the door to reveal Soi Fon sitting quietly just doing nothing at her makeup table. She had her eyes closed and the shower was running from the bathroom so Kon decided to tiptoe inside. He was stopped when he saw Suzumebachi's Shikai being pressed to his chin.

"If you know what's good for you mod soul, you'll leave immediately. I won't let you walk in on Lady Yoruichi while she's bathing…especially when you have that camera." Soi Fon threatened as Kon ran screaming out of the room.

He finally stopped to catch his breath and found himself outside of Women's Dressing Room C. He poked his head in and saw no one inside. He didn't hear the shower running at all either.

He sighed once again and went into a small break room at the end of the hall.

"Well so much for that." Kon sighed again but as he entered the break room he heard a soft, intermittent humming sound coming from behind him. He turned and saw a shocking sight. It was Captain Unohana snuggled up on a couch, fast asleep and cuddling Kon's stuffed lion body. The humming was her snoring.

"Oh this is a dilemma. Captain Unohana has an impressive rack true but in this state she's just too…adorable to try and do anything mean." Kon said with an adoring sigh.

"Oh well. Sweet dreams angel." Kon said as he silently snuck out of the room.

"Well there's always Halibel and her Fraccion." Kon said with a shrug.

"What about us?" A voice asked from off screen. Kon spun around to see Halibel, Apache, Mila-Rose, Sun-Sun, and Nel standing behind him, each with their arms crossed over their chests.

"Well, Kon?" Nel asked impatiently as Kon whimpered in fear. The camera then jolted upwards into the air a bit as Kon screamed down the hall. Mila-Rose caught the camera and turned it slightly.

"Eh? This is Tatsuki's. How did Kon get a hold of it?" Mila-Rose asked.

"Don't know but we better see what he recorded. He's quite the pervert." Nel suggested as the camera turned off. A few seconds later the camera turned back on with all five of the women giving chibi eyes at the camera.

"KAWAII UNOHANA-SAN!!!" The squealed before turning the camera back off.

_End._

A/N: I tried to think of the cutest thing ever and Unohana sleeping is probably (in my opinion) the cutest ever.


	54. Duels of Destiny

Back down in the dungeon, Nel and Dalv were in the midst of a fierce one on one fight.

"Lanzador Verde." Nel said calmly as she hurled her lance at Dalv who brought around a massive sledge hammer and hit the tip of it, causing the lance to continuously spin into the hammer's head from the momentum. The lance then returned to Nel's hand as she charged at him.

Dalv reared the sledge hammer over his head and slammed it into the ground, causing the ground to buckle in a fast moving line towards Nel who quickly leapt into the air with her lance reared back.

"Muerte Verde." She said calmly as her lance started to glow green. She then thrust it forward and a beam of energy in the shape of her mask flew from the tip and headed straight for Dalv. Dalv quickly fired a Fleche Vent at the beam, resulting in an explosion. The blast didn't stop them however as the two quickly clashed once again.

Nel Sonido'd to one end of the room as Dalv fired another Fleche Vent at her. She quickly opened her mouth and sucked in the Fleche Vent, causing Dalv's eyes to widen in surprise. She then lunged forward, firing a Cero Doble at him. The Cero Doble proceeded to blow a massive hole in the wall. For a moment things were silent as Nel carefully surveyed the area, looking for any sign of her opponent.

"Wow, remind me never to get on your bad side." A familiar voice said, causing Nel to pause in surprise. She noticed that sticking her head out from the edge of the large hole in the wall was none other than Rangiku Matsumoto.

"Matsumoto?" Nel asked confused as Rangiku flash stepped inside.

"Well who did you expect me to be?" Rangiku asked curiously.

"Is this some kind of trick?" Nel asked as she pointed the tip of her lance at Rangiku, who was comparatively shorter at the moment.

"Huh? Oh no-no-no-no. Captain-Hitsugaya-and-I-were-trying-to-find-out-where-you-all-were,-we-found-Chad-Orihime-Uryu-Tatsuki-and-Yoruichi-down-stairs-but-we-couldn't-find-the-rest-of-you.-Then-I-see-this-big-Cero-burst-through-the-wall-and-well-here-you-are!" Rangiku explained quickly. It took Nel a few moments to register what had just been said.

"Oh. Uh, thank you Lieutenant Matsumoto." Nel said.

"Oh please, call me Rangiku. You know some time the two of us need to go out shopping or heck you can just come by my place and help me get rid of some old clothes. I'm pretty sure that I've got stuff that'll fit you!" Rangiku said as Nel quietly looked down at her chest size, then at Rangiku's.

"Having only that school uniform so far is getting kind of...I don't know…embarrassing." Nel said as Rangiku put her arm around the Tercera Espada's waist (which was at Rangiku's shoulder in height).

"Well then we've got some major shopping to do when this is over." Rangiku said as Nel gave a nervous smirk. They then heard a muffled voice coming from underneath the rubble say…

"Je Suis Vlad!"

Suddenly a large pile of rubble exploded in a rain of rocks, and beneath it, stood on all four legs, a massive white bone armored beast, reminiscent of an Ankylosaurus but with a large sledge hammer on a whip like tail appeared.

"Rangiku, stay back." Nel said calmly as she raised her lance over her shoulder again.

"Lanzador Verde." She said before hurling the lance straight at Dalv's Fondre form. Dalv quickly ducked his armored head under his body like an armadillo as the lance struck the thick plating on his back. Suddenly his tail whirled around and smacked the lance back towards her. Nel barely managed to Sonido out of the way as it smashed into the wall behind her. The lance then just hung in the wall.

"Face it Arrancar, there is nothing you can do to stop me!" Dalv snickered as Rangiku groaned.

"Oh come on. Why is it that every time you men get a lucky strike in or the tide turns in your favor, you suddenly decide to blow your own horns?" Rangiku asked as she drew her Zanpakuto.

"What is this? Another one of you mangy Soul Reapers?" Dalv asked curiously.

"I am Rangiku Matsumoto, Lieutenant of Squad Ten." Rangiku introduced.

"Rangiku, he's too powerful for you. Please, back away before it's too late." Nel pleaded as she struggled to pull her lance from the wall.

"Ah but there's something you overlooked when facing him Nel. Roar Haineko!" Rangiku shouted as her Zanpakuto disintegrated into ash and quickly created a large crowd around Dalv. She then quickly swung the hilt around a few times, causing Dalv's eyes to widen and small spurts of blood to spray out from between the armored plates.

"Armor like that always is weak at the joints! Excellent thinking Rangiku!" Nel exclaimed as Dalv roared. His tail then extended up into the air over his head and proceeded to slam into the ground in front of his face, sending a large wall of rock towards Rangiku. Rangiku watched frozen in horror as the wall flew towards her until it suddenly shattered mere inches from her face. She opened her eyes to see Nel's lance in its master's hands.

"Cero Tercera." Nel said calmly as she created a Cero, fired it, sucked it back in, created a Cero Doble, fired it and sucked it back in again.

"What's this?!" Dalv asked as he instinctively rolled into a ball just as Nel fired the massive Cero at him, causing a massive explosion that could be seen by the forces outside.

Halibel saw the explosion from a distance and froze in surprise.

"Neliel." She said softly.

Back in the dungeon, Nel's Resurreccion had vanished and she had reverted to her usual form. She then dropped to her knees and then onto her belly from using such a strenuous attack. Rangiku looked around but didn't see anyone but her and Nel. Rangiku then knelt down to Nel's side and rolled her onto her back.

"I'm sorry." Nel said quietly as Rangiku arched a confused eyebrow.

"Sorry for what?" Rangiku asked confused.

"I'm sorry for threatening you back in the Soul Society." Nel said as Rangiku's eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh that? Eh forget about it, I already had until you brought it up." Rangiku said dismissively.

"But still, I owed you an apology." Nel said as Rangiku glanced away from her for a moment before a cheeky smirk swept her face.

"I know what will put that smile back on your face." Rangiku said as she raised her arms over Nel as if about to inflict great harm upon her. Nel blinked in confusion.

"W-w-w-what would that be?" Nel asked confused. Suddenly Rangiku's hands ran straight up Nel's shirt and to her arm pits which she immediately started tickling. Nel immediately disintegrated into laughing fits as a result as she squirmed around.

"What the hell was that?" a voice asked, causing both women to fall silent. Nel quickly leapt onto her feet with Gamuza in hand as Rangiku held Haineko in hand as well. They watched in dismay as Dalv slowly pulled himself onto his feet. His Fondre had vanished and his armor was broken and shattered in various places as well.

"You may have succeeded here Arrancar but I'm still going to get the best of you." Dalv growled as he reached for his sledge hammer. As he did however, he froze with a painful grunt. He looked down to see the tip of a massive sword shaped like a shark's tooth sticking out from his front.

"No…you won't." Halibel said as she pulled the blade from Dalv's back, as he immediately started crumbling into dust.

"Tia." Nel said with a weak sigh of relief as she sheathed Gamuza and started to stumble towards the Tres Espada.

"Neliel. I apologize for my tardiness." Halibel said as she quickly helped Nel stand up.

"Ichigo?" Nel asked as Halibel helped her walk.

"I don't know, but I can tell that he is in the middle of what may be the final battle here." Halibel said as she and Nel Sonido'd away but with Rangiku flash stepping away to a different location.

* * *

**  
Earlier…**

Back on the balcony, Ichigo and Karin had just released their Bankai's as they stared down the twin Premiere Gardeur.

"Your efforts are in vain. You cannot get past us in time to stop our plans from coming to fruition. The gates to the King's realm will soon open and the LeBlancs will rule over all!" the twins said in unison.

"How can she when we have this?" Karin asked as she patted Sanctus Curator at her side. The twin Gardeur's eyes immediately widened in horror at the sight of the Zanpakuto and then quickly lunged at their opponents. Karin took a savage swing but missed and was dealt a painful blow through her left shoulder instead.

Karin cried out in agony as the Gardeur twin grabbed the sheathed Zanpakuto and quickly hurled it over the railing.

"NO!" Ichigo yelled as he quickly moved to try and grab it but was blocked by the other twin.

"You have now officially failed in your mission Soul Reapers. Bow in repentance and brace yourselves for a slow and painful death." The twins said in unison as Ichigo growled angrily.

"Ichigo." Karin grunted from behind him as she clutched her bleeding shoulder. Her dragon had vanished but the shoulder pauldrons and gauntlets remained.

"Karin." Ichigo said worriedly as he turned to look at her. She then coughed up blood before looking at him square in the eyes.

"Getsuga…Tensho." She said as the dragon reformed around her. The twins raised their swords as they prepared to strike. Suddenly…

"Bankai! Daiguren Hyorinmaru!"

A massive dragon of ice flew in and incased the twins in a large block of ice. Toshiro then flew up over head and stared down at Ichigo and Karin.

"ICHIGO! Use your Getsuga Tensho on her NOW!" Toshiro shouted.

Ichigo didn't even bother asking questions and unleashed a Kuroi Getsuga at her. Karin quickly closed the dragon wings as the Kuroi Getsuga crashed into them. They remained closed for a moment before they opened up, revealing a glowing black orb with red aura in Karin's empty left hand.

"Thanks Ichigo." Karin said as she closed her hand around the orb and instantly her shoulder wound healed as if by magic.

"My Bankai allows my dragon wings to absorb energy based attacks and either turn the attack back on my enemies or use it to heal my injuries as well as provide me with additional strength. That's what Hekireki Megami and I learned before coming here." Karin said as Toshiro landed next to her.

"Ichigo, hurry to Yuzu. I saw her at the top of this tower. Karin and I will deal with these two." Toshiro said as Ichigo nodded. Toshiro then quickly tossed something to him. It was Sanctus Curator.

"Thanks Toshiro. Hey Karin, was that the ace you had up your sleeve just now? The ability to absorb energy attacks?" Ichigo asked as Karin smirked.

"Nope…this is a little something I got by accident as a result of gaining Soul Reaper abilities." Karin said as she raised her hand over her head with the palm facing her forehead. Instantly small pieces of a white substance started gathering under her hand as she moved it down over her face. When her hand moved away Ichigo's eyes widened to see a Hollow mask on her face.

"_Move it Ichigo! Toshiro and I have these two!"_ Karin's filtered voice barked through her mask. Ichigo smirked and nodded before flash stepping away just as the twins started breaking free of their ice prisons.

"It's time to get down to business!" Toshiro yelled as the twins glared at them angrily.

"Je Suis Elise and Ursula!" the twins said in unison. Instantly they exploded in a burst of blue light. The light faded to reveal a massive two headed dragon.

"_A fight between three dragons…this should be interesting!"_ Karin said as she and Toshiro quickly lunged their swords forward, creating dragons of ice and electricity that quickly flew towards the larger dragon. The LeBlanc Dragon roared before unleashing a Fleche Vent from both mouths at the dragons. Toshiro's dragon caused the beam to explode on contact and stop while Karin's merged with the stream and traveled up it and into the LeBlanc Dragon's mouth, causing an explosion. The rest of the beam impacted against Karin's wings.

When the wings opened again, Karin absorbed the Fleche Vent just as her mask started to crack and break apart but the sudden surge of energy caused the damage to repair itself.

"_Thanks for the extra time with my mask."_ Karin taunted as she and Toshiro flew up into the air.

"It seems that as long as you have that mask, our powers are at a near equal level." Toshiro said as they appeared over the other two.

"_Then let's hope they keep providing me with energy, otherwise you're going to have to start shooting things at me."_ Karin said as Toshiro nodded in agreement just as the twin dragon took flight and started flying straight at them. Toshiro and quickly flew to the other side of Yuzu's prison tower, putting it between him and Karin. The twin dragon's heads quickly veered in opposite directions towards one or the other, causing them to crash into and through the tower at the point where the necks joined together.

"They're in one body but they're acting independent of each other." Toshiro said to himself. He then realized a weakness in their strategy.

"Karin!" Toshiro shouted as both of the twin dragon's heads turned to glare at him. They then quickly turned and lunged towards him. Toshiro quickly shielded with his wings as they flew straight at him, only for Karin to suddenly appear and deliver a powerful blow across both their faces, causing them to start falling towards the ground.

"_Toshiro! My mask is starting to crumble again!"_ Karin shouted.

"Hado thirty three! Sokatsui!" Toshiro shouted as he fired a massive lightning bolt at Karin's closed wings, repairing the damage to her mask.

"_I've got to increase the time on this thing!"_ Karin sighed as her wings opened back up. This time however her mask had two additional stripes on it, making a total of seven stripes.

Suddenly the twin dragon turned around with a roar as Reishi particles started flying towards two large scars across the faces of the two heads, repairing the damage.

"Looks like they were Bounts in life. Damn it, this is going to be harder than I thought." Toshiro cursed.

"_They said they were the Premiere Gardeur. I'm guessing that's number one in French."_ Karin said as Toshiro groaned.

"This is definitely going to be harder than I thought." Toshiro said as Karin shook her head.

"_Not necessarily. According to what I've heard, their weak spot are those blue glowing holes on their bodies. If we destroy them, then they'll die."_ Karin said as Toshiro nodded.

"That's true but have you actually seen their Core?!" Toshiro asked as Karin sweat dropped.

"_Good point."_ She replied as a small crack appeared on her mask. Toshiro quickly used Shakkaho to repair the mask.

"It also seems that even with your ability to absorb energy attacks; your mask's time limit at the moment is still limited to a few seconds. It's falling apart by one second sooner with every repair made. We're going to need to finish this fast!" Toshiro said as Karin nodded and aimed her sword at the twin dragon.

"_Then let's use a trick Nel told me about. Kuwabara-Kuwabara!"_ Karin shouted as a massive bolt of electricity shot from the end of her sword just as both heads unleashed a combined Fleche Vent.

The bolt of electricity merged with the shot and then split down the center to travel into their mouths and down their throats. Suddenly a burst of yellow light was seen from underneath the creature on the chest. They looked and sure enough, there was the core.

"There it is! Let's do this! Hado thirty three, Sokatsui!" Toshiro shouted as he repaired her mask for one last time and they both launched straight at the twin dragon. Releasing electrical and ice dragons of their own at the two heads to keep them distracted as they flew underneath and grabbed each other by the left hand as they spun around in a single barrel roll with their swords raised towards their target.

For a brief moment time seemed to slow down and they looked into each other's eyes just as they drove their swords into the twin dragon's core, sending a powerful burst of electricity and ice throughout the massive beast. The two heads roared in agony as large cracks of glowing blue light appeared all over their body until they finally exploded in a brilliant blue flash.

Toshiro looked down as the light faded to see that Karin wasn't there holding his hand. He looked down to see Karin, unconscious with her mask finally shattered and her dragon form missing, in a freefall back towards the castle below. Toshiro quickly flew down and grabbed her with his free hand and then carried her down to the balcony where the battle with the twin LeBlancs had begun.

"Toshiro?" she asked weakly as they drifted slowly down.

"Hmm?"

"Did we win?" Karin asked as Toshiro smiled and nodded.

"Good." Karin said as they finally landed. Rangiku then appeared on the balcony in a flash step but paused as she saw Toshiro and Karin together.

"Toshiro…one day, I want to be in your squad…even if it's for a little while. Will you promise me you'll make that happen somehow?" Karin asked as Toshiro smiled.

"It's a promise Karin." Toshiro replied. Karin smiled back as they slowly leaned forward and kissed for the first time as Toshiro's Bankai slowly melted away.

"You know…that was better than the first one." Karin said weakly as their lips separated with a smile causing Toshiro to chuckle.

"That was because you were wearing your mask at the time." Toshiro replied as Karin chuckled.

"I love you Toshiro Hitsugaya…I love you." Karin sighed with a smile as she drifted into a blissful state of unconsciousness in her love's arms.

"And I you Karin Kurosaki…and I you." Toshiro said as he gently laid her down on the ground and used his Captain's Haori to cushion her head.

"You can come over here now Rangiku!" Toshiro said as she hurried over to him.

"Well Captain? How was your first kiss with a girl your own age?" Rangiku asked as Toshiro's eyes widened, his lips curled, and a vein on his forehead about to burst.

"**MATSUMOTO!!!"** Toshiro shouted angrily as Rangiku screamed and ran off with Toshiro in hot pursuit with the unconscious Karin slung over his shoulder in a fireman's lift.

* * *

**  
End Chapter 54.**

_The Black Wrangler: Behind the Scenes…_

The camera clicked on again and this time it was Kaname Tosen on the screen. Curiously though the camera wouldn't stop swerving in seemingly random directions before returning to settle on Tosen.

"Hello readers. To ensure that the quality and moral content of this story is above reproach, I Kaname Tosen shall now ensure that justice indeed survives here." Kaname said as he picked up a five inch thick brail book and opened it up.

"Thy name is Justice. A compilation of Justice pamphlet excerpts from the Seireitei newsletter by Kaname Tosen. (Ahem). Justice is a-." Kaname started reading but the camera then turned away and started moving around the hall.

"Woaah." A young voice slurred from behind the camera. It was Wonderweiss holding the camera. He continued on before stumbling into the practice hall where some of the cast were having a game of Mega Twister (1). So far Luppi was beating everyone by using his Resurreccion's eight arms/legs. The other players, albeit somewhat disgruntled, were Grimmjow, Tatsuki, Isane, Ggio, Kiyone, Yuzu, and Uluru. Jinta and Karin were arguing back and forward over some unknown issue. While Yumichika stood at the top of the scaffolding with the Twister spinner in hand.

"Hough." Wonderweiss slurred.

"Left hand green!" Yumichika called as everyone scrambled to the green spots. Luppi just smirked and put one of his eight arms on a green space. Grimmjow finally collapsed and caused a domino effect against Yuzu, knocking her over.

"Damn it. Sorry Kurosaki." Grimmjow grumbled as he dusted himself off and helped Yuzu off the floor.

"It's okay Grimmjow. Its twister, that kinda thing happens." Yuzu said as they walked off the mat but Grimmjow paused for a moment and then quickly swung Pantera at Luppi's arms, cutting through three of them and causing Luppi to collapse onto the ground.

"HEY! THAT'S CHEATING!!!" Luppi roared.

"And using your Resurreccion ISN'T?!" Grimmjow asked angrily.

"Are you saying that I'm a cheater?!" Luppi asked angrily.

"If the sleeves fit! Oh look, they're too long!" Grimmjow yelled as Luppi's eye twitched and a vein on his forehead started pulsing.

"Oh you DARE mock me?!" Luppi yelled as Grimmjow grinned challengingly at the former Sexta Espada.

"Ooh." Wonderweiss cooed as he suddenly caught sight of a butterfly that had gotten loose and started following it around trying to catch it.

"Wait…what's he up to?" Yumichika asked from off screen.

"Huh? Oh Wonderweiss, what are you doing?" Yuzu asked as she hurried over with Isane and Uluru close behind.

"Pretty ladies." Wonderweiss slurred as he turned the camera towards them.

"Come on Wonderweiss, let's find Mister Tosen." Yuzu said as the camera shook frantically to the left and right.

"Why not?" Isane asked.

"Ice! Ice! Ice!" Wonderweiss repeated frantically.

"Ice? You mean Rukia or Captain Hitsugaya?" Isane asked as Ggio, Grimmjow, and Luppi groaned in unison.

"No that's Wonderweiss talk for "justice." He means the blind bat is in one of his justice rants again." Ggio explained.

"Looks like the kid's just as sick of it as we are." Kenpachi said from off screen as he entered the practice hall. The camera then panned around to come face to crotch with the tall Soul Reaper Captain. The camera then panned up to see Kenpachi staring down at him with Yachiru on his shoulder.

"I've got an idea to help make things more amusing." Grimmjow said as he snatched the camera from Wonderweiss's hands and turned it to face him.

"This is going to be fun." He said with a sinister grin as he switched the camera off.

_To Be Continued…_

(1) – Mega Twister – Basically what you get when you push four twister mats together in a square so you can have an even bigger game of it with more people. I was fortunate enough to have Yumichika's job as the spinner the one time I played it.


	55. Keys to the Kingdom

At the top of the tower, the Collector stood watching over the city as it burned at the hands of the Soul Reapers, the Arrancar, and the Visoreds. Stubbornly believing victory was still within his grasp, the Collector turned towards the strange drill device where Yuzu was being strapped in by the wrists to the large metal ring and slowly raised, facing towards the burning city.

"Behold child…the last sight you will ever see…what the Soul Reapers believe to be their finest hour, will actually be their final hour of life as we open the gateway to the Soul King's realm and dispose of him. Be proud child, for you are the instrument of their demise and in the rise of the LeBlanc Empire." The Collector said as Yuzu squirmed in her harnesses with tear filled eyes.

"My lord, the Porte Faiseur is prepared. Shall we commence firing?" a LeBlanc asked with a bow.

"I shall begin the firing sequence myself." The Collector said as he moved over to the controls of the device.

"Please! Don't do this! I don't want to die!" Yuzu shouted fearfully with tears streaming down her face.

"How curious…a Soul Reaper afraid of death…how very curious indeed." The Collector said as he raised his crook vertically in both hands and then put the hook over the tip of the drill. Instantly the drill started to glow with bright blue energy. The drill began to spin and swirl in a brilliant glow as Reishi particles flew up towards the tip as the Collector removed his crook from the tip.

Yuzu slowly hung her head as she sobbed to herself, bracing herself for what was to come. She then felt a warm hand on her right shoulder.

"Hey…why the long face?" a familiar voice asked. Yuzu's eyes shot open and she quickly looked over her shoulder to see Ichigo in his Bankai form.

"You ready to go home Yuzu?" Ichigo asked with a smile on his face as Yuzu gave a teary smile and nodded.

"Alright then." Ichigo said as he raised Zangetsu and quick as a flash he cut the iron ring into small pieces, causing Yuzu to drop down to the ground, mere seconds before the beam fired into the empty air.

"What the-?! What's happening?! Why isn't there a door opening?!" The Collector asked, having not witnessed what just happened.

"The Key girl is gone sir!" one of the LeBlancs shouted before suddenly getting bifurcated in a diagonal line and fading away.

"Yeah, and she's coming home with ME!!!" Ichigo shouted as the Collector glared at him in anger. Yuzu was standing behind him, clinging to his hakama.

"Why you little, insignificant, FOOL!!! I have had enough of you and your kind getting in my WAY!!!" the Collector roared as he raised his crook.

"Fracture! Je Suis Ishida!" the Collector roared as his bone armor shell broke apart and he suddenly grew eight long and spindly arms attached to his back with a Steele Schneider at the end of each arm.

"Ishida?!" Ichigo asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I am one of your friend's ancestors! But that is irrelevant! I will destroy you here and NOW!!!" the Collector roared as he lunged at Ichigo who quickly flash stepped out of the way.

"_He's fast."_ Ichigo said mentally as he quickly turned in time to deflect a blow from the Collector.

"You're too slow Soul Reaper. Even with your Bankai, you cannot hope to catch up to me in this form!" the Collector growled as he reared back all eight of his Schneider arms and lunged them all at Ichigo. Ichigo however flash stepped out of the way and then proceeded to "rip" his Hollow mask onto his face.

"_You were saying?"_ Ichigo asked through his mask as he caught the Collector off guard from behind.

"I'll destroy you YET!" the Collector roared as he continued the fight.

* * *

**  
From the Ground Below…**

Kaichou, Kukaku, the twins, Ganju, and Momo watched the bursts of energy being released with each blow.

"The kid's got skill I'll give him that. But do you think it's enough to beat that guy?" Kukaku asked as she smoked from her pipe.

"Ichigo's pretty powerful. His Spiritual Pressure alone is strong enough to beat that guy." Ganju said as Kaichou sighed.

"He's stronger yes, but he still can't control it enough." Kaichou said.

"So are we going to do anything Captain?" Momo asked as Kaichou remained silent for a while in silent thought.

"Captain?" Kukaku asked worriedly.

"Have everyone pull back away from the city and put up a Kido bubble barrier over them…they'll be safe as long as that barrier is up." Kaichou said softly as she started walking towards the castle.

"Captain?" Momo asked confused.

"Momo…that was an order." Kaichou said calmly without stopping to turn and look. Momo gave a worried nod before she and the others quickly turned to carry out Kaichou's orders.

* * *

**  
Back in the sky over the city…**

The fight had spilled out into midair as Ichigo and the Collector fought with savage skill and might. Whenever it seemed like one would get the upper hand, the other would quickly turn the tide in their favor and then it would switch again.

The constant seesawing back and forward was getting continuously strenuous and Ichigo, try as he might, just couldn't deal an effective blow against the Collector.

"_I've got to do something and quick! Otherwise my mask will shatter again!" _Ichigo said mentally as the fight continued to rage.

The Collector then started firing the Steele Schneiders from his arms at him. They were instantly replaced with other Schneiders which were quickly fired at Ichigo along with the others. To Ichigo it was like a machine gun of Steele Schneiders being fired at him and all he could do was deflect. Finally the barrage stopped and Ichigo was panting heavily through his mask. His Zanpakuto was even steaming from the constant deflections.

"_Is that all you've got?"_ Ichigo asked defiantly as the Collector growled and then proceeded to lunge towards Ichigo with his crook raised again.

Ichigo rocketed back towards him and continued to fight the fiendish monster.

* * *

**  
At the top of the tower…**

Yuzu stood watching the fight with a look of awe on her face as she quietly cheered for her brother. She didn't notice the LeBlanc sneaking up on her from behind.

"Hello little girl." The LeBlanc said as Yuzu whirled around and saw the LeBlanc approaching her.

"And hello to you too ugly! Dekiagari-SHUI-**KASAI!!!**"

Suddenly a thin beam of white light pierced through the LeBlanc's skull, causing him to crumble into dust and vanish, revealing Kaichou standing behind him with her Zanpakuto in its shotgun form. She had fired the shot at point blank range.

"Aunty Kaichou!" Yuzu exclaimed as she collided into Kaichou with a hug.

"Hey there kiddo…sorry we took so long getting to ya." Kaichou said as she hugged the youngster.

"Ichigo's over there fighting that monster. But I don't think he's going to make it though. You've got to do something Aunty Kaichou!" Yuzu pleaded as Kaichou nodded and her Zanpakuto morphed back into its basic Shikai form.

"Oh I plan on doing something Yuzu. You might want to stand back a ways." Kaichou said as she raised her open left hand in front of her face as a strange but familiar black substance started emanating up from the top of her shoulders and head.

Meanwhile Ichigo and the Collector continued their fight.

"Face it boy! There is no stopping me!" The Collector roared as he raised the bottom tip of his crook and aimed it at Ichigo before unleashing a Fleche Vent.

"_And I'm telling you, that you're as good as DEAD!!!"_ Ichigo roared back as he dodged the Fleche Vent and hurled a Kuroi Getsuga back at the Collector.

"Your power is limited boy! Mine is INFINATE!!!" the Collector asked as they charged at each other again with their weapons reared back for a devastating attack. Mere seconds before getting within range, Ichigo felt a crack suddenly appear on his mask, causing his eyes to widen in horror. He brought his blade back around to block the Collector's blow and their weapons hit in a blinding flash of light.

Ichigo's mask had broken to pieces but he strangely didn't feel any pressure against his Zanpakuto. None whatsoever. He then looked up and saw why.

"Bankai. Ichigo Hensen Tatsujin."

It was Kaichou in her Bankai form, holding her elongated sword up against the Collector's crook.

"Aunt Kaichou!" Ichigo said in shock as Kaichou's gaze glanced back at him.

"Ichigo, rest up for a moment, I'll take it from here." Kaichou said with a sinister smile on her face that could rival Gin Ichimaru's.

"He needs to pay for what he's done! And I want to be the one to make him!" Ichigo yelled angrily. Kaichou glanced back at him again with an annoyed glare before violently shoving the Collector away and getting less than a centimeter from Ichigo's face with an angered expression.

"I said…back OFF!!!" Kaichou roared as she flung Ichigo down towards the tower where he crashed into the top of it.

"This will keep the two of you out of trouble, Bakudo number eighty one, Danku!" Kaichou said as a massive pillar of transparent Kido magic appeared around Ichigo and Yuzu. Kaichou then turned back towards the Collector.

"Now to deal with you." Kaichou said as her sinister smile returned and she raised her hand towards the sky, causing the otherwise clear blue sky to suddenly darken as massive dark clouds appeared overhead and the black tendrils started snaking down towards the ground around them. The LeBlancs on the ground suddenly found themselves grabbed by the tendrils and their energy being drained from them like someone sucking a drink through a straw. The tendrils kept sapping their energy until there was nothing left but powder and dust and then the tendrils would seek new victims.

"You seem to recall, last time we met, that I only had a limited supply of energy. Well that limitation is gone and as long as my tendrils can find victims with spirit energy then I can become as powerful as I need to be." Kaichou said as the Collector growled angrily.

"We'll see about that! SANGSUE!!!" the Collector roared as the blue beam shot from the end of his crook towards Kaichou but she merely smirked and hurled what appeared to be a Kuroi Getsuga only with a purple aura at the beam, destroying it in midair.

"Your old tricks won't help you this time, Collector!" Kaichou said as the Collector smirked.

"Are you sure…then perhaps if you had a taste of your own medicine!" The Collector said as he raised his crook in the air. Suddenly five Maison type LeBlancs burst out from the sides of the Castle and quickly merged with the Collector who started glowing with blue spirit energy.

"Ooh clever. Did I inspire that?" Kaichou asked with mock appreciation.

"Oh indeed you did my dear. And it shall be your UNDOING!!!" The Collector roared as they suddenly clashed together with a brief yet blinding flash. Kaichou flash stepped off to one side and the Collector bleu sautered to another before flying together into another clash.

They repeated this process for several minutes, neither displaying any sign of weakness. Kaichou's blade started taking on a black hue with every swing while the Collector's started taking on a deep blue.

"It would seem as if we are stalemated Soul Reaper." The Collector hissed as they came together in another clash. Kaichou's eyes narrowed in anger at his words. He was right. They were stalemated and there was no way either of them could emerge victorious on their own. But Kaichou knew what needed to be done.

With a violent swing she hurled the Collector away again and raced straight towards the tower.

"Why you little-!" the Collector growled as he raced after her. He found her standing over Ichigo's semi-unconscious form with her back turned towards him.

"Let's face it Collector…neither of us can win. Let's just give it up." Kaichou said with her smile now absent as her Bankai form started fading away.

"Maybe a few minutes ago, but now that you've given up, I'd say that I have just WON!!!" The Collector roared as he quickly lunged forward and ran the curved portion of his crook through Kaichou's chest. The crook burst out from her back as Kaichou grunted in agony.

"You…shouldn't have…done that." Kaichou grimaced as blood started running down her chin from her mouth.

"Oh? And why not?" the Collector asked with a grin on his face as Kaichou weakly raised her hand and pointed behind him. The Collector froze as he sensed a sudden incredible surge of Spiritual pressure, the likes of which he had never felt before. He looked behind him to see an angry looking Yuzu Kurosaki glowing with golden spiritual energy as Ichigo stood off at the side with a smirk, dangling what looked to be an empty sheath.

"You really shouldn't have done that." Ichigo said as the Collector's eyes widened as he turned to look back at Yuzu and he started backing away in fear as he saw what she held in her hands. Sanctus Curator.

"_**BAN-KAI!!!"**_ Yuzu shouted angrily and a massive burst of beautiful white light appeared that could be seen all the way from the Soul Society.

On the ground the Soul Reapers, Arrancar, Visoreds, and the others stood in awe of the spectacle.

"It's…beautiful." Grimmjow said in stunned admiration.

"It's not just that Grimmjow…its Yuzu." Kisuke said as he removed his hat with a smile.

Karin had even awoken by this time to see the massive light appear.

The light then faded away slightly to reveal the tall angelic woman with the halo over her head and the crisp broadsword in her right hand.

"_Sanctus Curator Lux Lucis" _Yuzu said as the Collector fell backwards and attempted to crawl away on his hands and feet in fear but Ichigo blocked his path.

"NO-NO-PLEASE-HAVE-MERCY-PLEASE-DON'T-KILL-ME!!!" the Collector cried in absolute terror.

"_Judicium Lux Viscus."_ Yuzu said as she placed her hand on the Collector's head and instantly he felt a strange sensation sweep over him. Without warning, his core exploded with a beam of white light coming from within. Large cracks of pure white light started appearing from around his core and quickly spread across his body until he finally exploded in a burst of light. (Translated: Justice of the Heart)

Soon a gentle breeze was felt as the clouds parted, allowing a beam of light to pierce through and bathe the entire city in light. All of the wounded were instantly healed, including Kaichou, and every surviving LeBlanc suddenly found themselves crumbling into dust.

Kaichou proceeded to faint with a smile on her face from the experience as Yuzu smiled at Ichigo who smiled back at her.

"_Ilicet" _Yuzu said as she closed her eyes and returned to her normal form. Only this time she was awake and fully aware of what had happened.

"Thank you Ichigo." Yuzu said as she collided into her brother with a hug.

"Let's go home Yuzu. Let's go home." Ichigo said as he let her climb onto his back.

"Wait for me…I may be old but I can still get around." Kaichou said as she pushed herself up off the floor and changed Hensen Tatsujin into a cane. The three then saw a shadow appear over them. They looked up and saw Retsu Unohana and her Lieutenant on the back of the manta ray shaped creature of Retsu's Zanpakuto's Shikai, Minazuki.

"Could you use a lift?" Retsu asked with a gentle smile.

"Retsu, your timing is perfect as always." Kaichou said with a smile as the climbed on the back of the creature which proceeded to fly them all off into the distance towards the rest of their friends and allies.

The Soul Reapers had scored the ultimate victory against the LeBlancs…

* * *

**  
End Chapter 55.**

_The Black Wrangler: Behind the Scenes…_

The camera was switched on and Tosen was still in the middle of his Justice rant. The camera zoomed out to reveal him sitting in front of a colorful rainbow adorned set with the words "Justice is fun" written on the rainbow. Then a person in a large fluffy bunny suit bounced up to him and squatted down next to him with a twitchy nose. The bunny then placed a pair of plastic bunny ears on Tosen's head as two shorter bunnies bounced in. Immediately the three bunnies started doing the Caramelldansen. Tosen was unfazed as the three danced around him.

The camera turned around to show the whole gang from the Mega Twister game plus Kenpachi, Ulquiorra, Yammy, Gin, and Aizen, but without Yuzu and Uluru, standing behind Wonderweiss who still had the camera.

"Cue the girls." Grimmjow said as Ichigo quickly dragged Nel, Orihime, Rukia, Yachiru, Tatsuki, and Kaichou inside the room. Instantly the girls went into a squieee frenzy and savagely glomped Tosen, causing him to stop his rant in bewilderment. The three bunnies removed their furry heads to reveal Kisuke Urahara, accompanied by Yuzu and Uluru.

"We did get footage of that right?" Kisuke asked as he put his hat back on and the camera bobbed up and down a couple of times. Then Soi Fon entered and scoffed.

"Rabbits…what, no cats?" She grumbled. Kisuke snapped his fingers and instantly a person in a large black cat costume danced in while doing the Caramelldansen. This sent Soi Fon into a squieee frenzy and she glomped the giant cat.

"Were the costumes successful?" Nemu asked as she, Uryu, and Szayel entered. Yachiru appeared next to her making a peace sign with her hands.

"Huge success!" Yachiru exclaimed happily before rejoining the glomp party as Tosen shouted for help.

"That'll keep him from going into another justice rant any time soon. Especially since we have video footage." Grimmjow said as everyone nodded in agreement.

_End_


	56. The Aftermath Part 1

It had been two days since the events in Le Mort Regne, and the Visoreds and Arrancar had already returned to the world of the living with Kisuke and Tessai so they could keep an eye on Karakura Town. The Arrancar had been given authorization to remain in the World of the Living so long as they abided by their self invented rules. Ichigo, his friends, and his family had remained behind in the Seireitei for a while to recover from the events of the past few days.

In the Kurosaki Estate, Kaichou, Retsu, Isane, and Momo sat at a small tea table inside of a gazebo by the Koi pond. The gazebo itself had a number of beautiful white flowers growing around it at the base and along the ivy vines on the columns.

"How are you feeling Captain?" Momo asked as Kaichou gave a relaxed sigh. Despite being healed by Yuzu's Bankai, she still had a large scar on both her front and her back.

"I'm feeling well, Momo and thank you for your concern." Kaichou said as she took a sip of her tea.

"Will you be staying here when your family goes back to the World of the Living, Captain Wrangler?" Isane asked as Kaichou fell silent. Retsu noticed.

"You're leaving again aren't you?" Retsu asked with a disappointed look as Momo nearly choked on her tea.

"Captain is it true?!" Momo asked as Kaichou silently nodded.

"Truth is Momo that I've never planned on staying long. My only reason for sticking around was to bring you back to active duty. Squad Five needs someone to lead them and lacking both Captain and Lieutenant is like ordering children to take care of children. You are their Lieutenant Momo and they need you." Kaichou said as Momo looked at her with a hurt expression.

"But…we need you too Captain." Momo said.

"Momo when you get to be my age and have seen the things I've seen and done the things I've done, you eventually find a moment in time where you stop and ask yourself, "What am I missing in my life?" and when the answer comes to you, you know that this is the path you must take. Spending these last few days with my brother and his family has awoken something within me that I thought had…that I thought had been lost forever…a feeling that I had a family to take care of. I had intended, upon my return to Karakura, to try and become a surrogate mother to my nieces and nephew, as well as give Ichigo a hand with keeping the town safe from Hollows. I never expected for this mess with the LeBlancs to happen." Kaichou explained as Momo looked away with sadness.

"Look on the bright side Momo, at least she's not like Aizen and betrayed everyone." Isane said in an effort to comfort the Fifth Squad Lieutenant.

"Can I write you, Captain?" Momo asked as Kaichou smiled and nodded.

"I would be heartbroken if you didn't." She replied.

"Now that that matter is all settled, let us move onto happier subjects." Retsu suggested with a smile.

"Always the optimist eh Retsu, to be honest I've missed that." Kaichou said as Retsu gave a delighted giggle.

"So where is everyone? We're the only ones on the Estate grounds." Isane said as Kaichou nodded.

"Let's see. I heard Isshin and Ryuken were going to discuss possible tuberculosis treatments with Jushiro, Yuzu is somewhere with Lieutenant Kusajishi doing who-knows-what, Nel volunteered to explain Hollows and Arrancar to the students at the Academy, Tatsuki and Orihime are paling around with Rangiku, Chad's at the gym in the Squad Eleven Barracks working out, Uryu and Nemu are out on a date, and I have no clue where Ichigo, Rukia, and Karin are at the moment." Kaichou explained.

"I believe Ichigo is at the Kuchiki manor. Captain Kuchiki wanted to speak to him and Rukia I believe is with Karin at the Squad Ten Barracks." Retsu said.

Speaking of the Squad Ten Barracks…

"WHAT?!?!" Karin shrieked as a bolt of lightning shot through the wall of Toshiro's office. Karin was now wearing a full Soul Reaper Hakama and Obi sash.

Toshiro glanced calmly at the hole in the wall and then back at Karin.

"I already told you once." Toshiro retorted.

"Oh I dare you to say that to me again! I DARE you!" Karin growled as her fist crackled with electricity.

"I don't see the need to repeat myself. I told you already or are your ears plugged up with wax that you can't hear me?" Toshiro asked as Karin finally lost it.

"Oh that is it ICICLE BRAINS!!!" Karin roared as she donned her Hollow mask and leapt at Toshiro who stepped out of the way as she crashed through the wall without stopping.

"_Oh you think that you can get away that easily?!" _Karin roared as she raced back inside. Outside his office, Rukia stood against the wall along with several members of Squad Ten as they listened to the carnage coming from inside their Captains office.

"What is going on in their?!" one of the seated officers asked fearfully.

"It sounds like Captain Hitsugaya is fighting something absolutely terrifying!" another officer whimpered.

"Oh it's much worse than that." Rukia said as everyone looked at her surprised.

"What is it?" someone asked.

"It's the most difficult struggle that two people could ever endure…its called love." Rukia smirked.

"Then what are they fighting over?!" another officer asked.

"Captain Hitsugaya doesn't want Karin to address him by his first name in the presence of other Soul Reapers, and Karin isn't taking the suggestion that well." Karin said as there was a chorus of understanding "Oh's."

* * *

**  
Meanwhile…**

Yoruichi and Soi Fon were overseeing the Kido Corps work at preparing the Senkaimon for the Kurosaki's and their guests to return back to the World of the Living.

"The Senkaimon will be ready for use by the end of the week Lady Yoruichi. But are you sure you cannot stay longer?" Soi Fon asked as Yoruichi sighed and shook her head while running a caring hand through Soi Fon's hair.

"I'm afraid not Soi Fon. Ichigo asked me to help train Yuzu to use her Kido powers. How could I refuse Yuzu after all she's been through?" Yoruichi asked as Soi Fon gave a look that said she didn't believe her.

"It's Wrangler isn't it? Rumor has it that the two of you were a couple during the time you traveled around the World of the Living and that she's planning on retiring back to the World of the Living too." Soi Fon said as Yoruichi stifled her laughter for a moment then threw her head back and laughed.

"Kaichou and me?!?! Soi Fon that's rich! You should know better that to believe that! You know it's always going to be just the two of us. Besides Kaichou's got her eyes on Captain Ukitake. Plus she's way too old for me and she's kinda got a policy to never go out with people that are younger than her. By comparison she's way older than me. You should know that Soi Fon, otherwise you're falling down on the job as Captain of the Punishment Force. Perhaps I should stick around and "whip" you into shape." Yoruichi explained as Soi Fon's eyes lit up.

"Lady Yoruichi!" she exclaimed like a giddy schoolgirl. Before anyone could say anything else however the Senkaimon suddenly started glowing with a golden aura.

"What's going on?!" Yoruichi asked one of the Kido Corps members.

"We don't know! The Senkaimon is being opened from the inside!" the Kido Corps member replied as the doors slowly opened. Soon three figures emerged from within before the doors closed. Two men and one woman, each in black business suits with sunglasses and earpieces. They had a golden lapel pin on their collars that Yoruichi and Soi Fon both recognized and instantly caused the two to drop to one knee.

The lapel pin was in the shape of the diamond insignia present on the back of each Squad Captain's Haori but there was nothing within the diamond shape at all. These pins identified them as members of Squad Zero, the Royal Guard. On each of their backs was a large black backpack with the same insignia on it. At their sides were their sheathed Zanpakutos.

"Be at peace Soul Reapers, we come in the name of the Soul King." The lead Guardsman said as the Senkaimon closed behind them.

"I am Captain Soi Fon of Squad two and the Punishment Force." Soi Fon said humbly.

"I am Yoruichi Shihoin, former Captain of Squad two." Yoruichi said, just as humbly.

"We know who you are. The King has made several decrees and statements that he wishes to be heard by the two of you, all Captains and Lieutenants of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, the entire Kurosaki clan, as well as the three humans, two Quincy's, and one Arrancar that aided in the rescue of one Yuzu Kurosaki recently. We shall meet within the main meeting chambers." The guardsmen said as they flash stepped away leaving a disbelieving Yoruichi and Soi Fon behind.

* * *

**  
Later in the main meeting chambers…**

The three Royal Guardsmen stood before the people they had called together. One of the guardsmen then stepped forward with a rolled up scroll in hand.

"Hear ye! Listen and take to heart, the word of the Soul King!" the Guardsman shouted as he unrolled the scroll.

"Decreed! In light of the recent events surrounding Yuzu Kurosaki's kidnapping, it has been decided that the key shall be removed from the soul of Yuzu Kurosaki and placed within a different newborn soul. As a result Yuzu Kurosaki will be stripped of her Soul Reaper abilities." The guardsman said as each of the Kurosaki's eyes widened.

"What?! You can't do that to her! She just got those abilities and you're going to just take them away just like that?!" Ichigo yelled before getting hushed by the other Soul Reapers.

"Ichigo! No one questions the King's declarations!" Rukia said in a terse whisper.

"Actually the King has an alternative available." The Guardswoman said as everyone arched curious or confused eyebrows.

"Yes, there is a way for her to retain her Soul Reaper abilities but at the cost of having to relearn everything about her Soul Reaper abilities including gaining a new Zanpakuto. The key will be removed, there is no negotiating that issue but we can preserve her soul chain, thus giving her Soul Reaper abilities without any risk whatsoever. She won't even gain an inner hollow. The process has been perfected and proven safe." The lead guardsman explained.

"Of course the decision to remain a Soul Reaper is entirely up to Yuzu herself." The other guardsmen added. All eyes then turned to Yuzu.

"Well Yuzu? Do you want to remain a Soul Reaper or do you just want to be a normal kid that can't see spirits again?" Ichigo asked as Yuzu looked thoughtful.

"Perhaps we should give her some time to think about it." Kaichou said as Yuzu shook her head.

"No, I've made a decision. When I was in that tower, I began to wonder what it would be like if this key hadn't been put into me in the first place and how I wished it hadn't. But then I remembered those two spirits at the Spirit Hunter filming and how I wanted so bad to help them pass on. I then began to realize that as a Soul Reaper I have the power to help them and to protect them from other dangers like those Hollows. So if your question is "do I want to remain a Soul Reaper at the cost of having to relearn everything there is regarding Soul Reapers" then it's no contest. I want to be a Soul Reaper, like my Aunt…my Dad…my sister…and of course my big brother." Yuzu said as she grasped Ichigo's hand.

"Very well then. We will perform the procedure later today, that will give you time to practice on gaining your new Zanpakuto in the morning. Now let us pick up where we left off." The female guardsman said as the other one nodded and raised the scroll back up.

"Decreed! The King, as a token of appreciation for their efforts in preserving the key as well as their continuous loyalty to the Soul Society and its King, despite what has happened to them within the past one hundred and ten years, the Shihoin, Shiba, and Kurosaki Clans hereby have their full status as three of the four noble clans restored. The king also extends added appreciation towards young Deputy Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki and wishes to extend a special offer to him." The guardsmen said as the female guardsman stepped forward with a large, flat, and rectangular wooden box in hand.

"Deputy Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki, please step forward!" the guardsman ordered as Ichigo slowly approached her and stopped in front of her.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, the King is very impressed by your lack of fear as well as your ever increasing strength. Ever since gaining your Soul Reaper abilities you have exhibited all the traits of a true Soul Reaper. The King wishes to extend to you the offer of becoming a Captain of one of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads." The guardswoman said as everyone's eyes widened in shock.

"What?" Ichigo asked surprised.

"You may choose from Squad three, five, or nine or you may choose a more…domestic posting." The lead guardsman said as Ichigo arched an eyebrow.

"Huh?" Ichigo asked as the lead guardsman gave a nod to the other guardsman.

"Decreed! In light of Sosuke Aizen's recent plot to forge the Oken through harvesting one hundred thousand souls and the fact that the current location of the Spirit Nexus in the World of the Living is Karakura Town, Japan, it has been decided that a special Squad, whose sole purpose is the protection of the Spirit Nexus from all forms of Spiritual danger, will be formed and stationed within the Spirit Nexus's boundaries itself. Ichigo Kurosaki is to be the first offered the position of Captain of this new Squad." The guardsman said as all eyes returned to Ichigo.

"Me…A Captain…If I'm the Captain, does that mean I get to choose who gets to be in my squad?" Ichigo asked as the guardswoman nodded.

"Yes. Each of your friends and family members has been preapproved for addition to the squad rosters, including Ryuken and Uryu Ishida, and the former Tercera Espada, Neliel Tu Oderschvank. You will also have to choose a Lieutenant as well but the Lieutenant must already be a member of one of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. Former and unassigned Soul Reapers are ineligible as are non Soul Reapers." The guardswoman explained as Ichigo smirked.

"I wouldn't even have to think about it, I already know who my Lieutenant would be…that's if she accepts the position. Well what do you say…Rukia?" Ichigo asked as Rukia's eyes lit up.

"Ichigo? You want me to be your Lieutenant?!" Rukia asked surprised.

"You're strong enough to be a seated officer and the only reason you're not already is because of your brother. Well here's your chance." Ichigo asked as Rukia smiled, step forward and dropped to her knees with her fists pressed against the floor as she bowed.

"Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki reporting, sir!" She said as Ichigo smirked.

"If Rukia can be my Lieutenant then I accept command of the new squad." Ichigo said as the royal guards nodded and the guardswoman opened the wooden box. Inside was a white Captain's Haori without a squad insignia on it.

"So let it be written that Ichigo Kurosaki hereby is promoted from Deputy Soul Reaper, to Captain of the currently unnamed Spirit Nexus Defense Squad. His Lieutenant is Rukia Kuchiki." The guardsmen said as Byakuya and Yoruichi helped to place the haori on Ichigo's shoulders. It was designed almost exactly like his Bankai form's black coat, except white exterior matching the other Captain's robes but still with the red interior and the frayed ends at the bottom of his Bankai coat.

With his head held high, Ichigo proudly placed Zangetsu on his back and then saluted the other guardsmen.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day." Jushiro said as Shunsui chuckled.

"That makes two of us." He replied.

"Care to make it three?" Kaichou whispered.

* * *

**  
That Evening…**

All of the Captains and Lieutenants, both current and former, had gathered at the Kurosaki Estate to celebrate Ichigo and Rukia's respective promotions.

"So what are you going to name the Squad? It needs a name and Squad Fourteen is still taken technically." Jushiro said as Ichigo shrugged.

"I'm not sure Captain Ukitake, but it's still a work in progress. I've got the squad formed already but the name isn't as important." Ichigo replied.

"Please, we are equals now Ichigo, you may call me Jushiro now." Ukitake said as Ichigo smiled.

"I don't know if I can do that. I'm still getting used to all of this." Ichigo said as light laughter was heard from some of the other Captains.

"There is always a period of adjustment involved when being promoted to Captain. It'll ease with time." Komamura said.

"I guess the easiest transition will be that I'm able to call Toshiro by his first name and he won't have reason to scold me for it." Ichigo said as Toshiro gave him an icy glare.

"I don't recall you ever addressing me by my rank and last name. Though you are correct, we are equals and you may address me by my first name." Toshiro replied.

"What about you Byakuya? I guess I can call you by your first name now too huh?" Ichigo asked. Byakuya remained silent for a moment then stood up from the table and walked out of the room.

"Uh oh. You've done it now Ichigo." Renji said as Ichigo started to get up but Rukia stopped him. She now had a blank Lieutenant's armband on her left arm.

"No Ichigo let me go talk to him." Rukia said as Ichigo sat back down and nodded. Rukia then ran off after the fleeting Byakuya.

"Something is strange about his spiritual pressure. I haven't sensed something so strange since his wife Hisana passed away." Retsu said as several other Captains nodded in agreement.

"Kuchiki is a mystery to many of us. I think the only person to have ever been able to read him at all was Hisana." Jushiro said as some of the others nodded again.

* * *

**  
End Chapter 56.**

_The Black Wrangler: Behind the Scenes…_

The camera was switched on again and this time it was Kisuke Urahara on the screen.

"Hello. For the final Omake segment, I felt that we should let all the crew members who worked behind the scenes to say something." Kisuke said as the camera shifted to an earlier recorded scene. It was Barragan sitting at the soundboard with headphones on his head. He pulled the headphones down around his neck and stared straight into the camera.

"And now I, King Barragan, shall address his subjects… (Ahem) I-." Barragan said but the scene quickly shifted to Yammy.

"Hi Mommy!" Yammy said with a large excited grin and a wave as Ulquiorra stuck his head in.

"We don't have parents, Yammy." Ulquiorra said as Yammy gasped in horror and then started crying. The scene then shifted to Zommari who had his hands in their typical praying stance.

"I would like to say that whoever stole my skull and crossbones earrings will die…oh and BONZAI AIZEN-SAMA! BONZAI! BONZAI! BONZ-!!!" Zommari shouted wildly before the scene shifted to Szayel sitting back and reading a magazine.

"My comment is that if Verona doesn't stop pestering me to make a new Lumina that I'll eat her next." Szayel commented before returning to his magazine. Scene then shifted to the Fraccion, Avirama Redder and Findor Carias on the catwalks above the stage.

"I don't really know what to say except…GO SEMINOLES!!!" Avirama shouted excitedly as Findor groaned.

"Oh no you don't! The Gators are superior! I've analyzed both and the Gators are superior!" Findor growled.

"Then let's settle this now!" Avirama declared as he and Findor raised their right fists and chanted in unison…

"Saisho wa gu! Jan-ken-pon!" they said as Avirama came out with rock while Findor came out with scissors, thus losing the match and proving the Seminoles superior. (Saisho wag gu: starting with stone.) The scene shifted to Choe Neng Poww and Nirgge Parduoc leaning against the wall outside.

"Uh…save the Elephants?" Nirgge said before Choe shoved him out of the way.

"NO! SAVE THE WHALES!!!" Choe shouted with a look of dire worry. The scene then shifted to Nnoitra who glared at the camera for a moment before turning away from it.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Kisuke asked. Nnoitra growled before raising his left hand which soon became pixilated due to his giving a rude gesture.

"Nnoitra! Shame on you! Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to flip people off? Especially on camera!?!" Charlotte Cuuhlhourne asked from off camera as he quickly ran in and glomped the now terrified Nnoitra onto the floor.

"GET OFFA ME YOU UGLY ASS (Naughty word)!!!" Nnoitra shrieked before grabbing his Zanpakuto.

"PREY SANTA TERESA!!!" Nnoitra shrieked as he started trying to kill Charlotte. Fortunately the scene shifted to Aaroniero using Kaien Shiba's face as he sat at the light booth.

"I just want to say how glad I am that this is over. I grew so sick of people referring to me as a giant… (Ahem) women's thing, behind my back." Aaroniero said.

"You do realize there may be a sequel right?" Kisuke asked as Aaroniero's face paled in horror and the scene shifted back to Kisuke Urahara.

"And that's the end of it folks. Thanks for reading." Kisuke said as the camera clicked off.

_End_

A/N: Yes I'm a Noles fan. Flames to the contrary will be deleted.


	57. The Aftermath Part 2

Rukia raced out of the manor after her brother who stood by the Koi pond, gazing at the setting sun.

"Brother!" Rukia shouted as she skid to a halt a short distance behind him.

Only a chilly silence greeted her.

"Brother? Is something wrong?" Rukia asked softly.

"She would be proud of you."

"What?" Rukia asked confused.

"Hisana…her dream was to find you and for the both of you to become Soul Reapers together. She would be proud of you right now." Byakuya said as Rukia walked up and stood next to him.

"I wish I had known her." Rukia said as Byakuya nodded.

"I wish you could have." Byakuya replied. Rukia then looked up and saw something she would never have expected to see in her or anyone else's lifetime. The sight of her brother, Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain of Squad Six, and Head of the Kuchiki clan, with a tear running down his stoic face.

"Brother are you-?!" Rukia asked as a small smile formed on Byakuya's lips.

"Rukia…Hisana is not the only one who is proud of you." Byakuya said as Rukia couldn't resist the urge to throw her arms around her brother any longer. She was surprised when Byakuya placed his hand around her on her back in his own unique hug.

"Hey look, are those two actually hugging?" Renji asked curiously as he, Ichigo, and several others poked their heads through the door.

"Oh how cute." Kaichou gushed along with Rangiku, Momo, Orihime, Nel, and Kiyone. Yachiru pouted jealously.

"Byakushi what about me?" Yachiru whined with tear filled eyes and a quivering lip, causing many of those present to laugh.

* * *

**  
The following day…**

"How about, the Karakura Heroes?" Nel asked innocently before receiving a death glare from Ichigo and Rukia. They were sitting outside the Kurosaki Estate, trying to come up with a name for the new Squad.

"Rejected." They both said in unison.

"Why not Squad Fifteen?" Karin asked uninterested.

"So far that's the best suggestion. But let's keep thinking." Ichigo said as Rukia continued scribbling on a drawing pad.

"Well while we're thinking about squad names, here's the perfect insignia. Ta-da!" Rukia said as she revealed a drawing of a Squad diamond with the picture of a bunny in it.

"No." Ichigo, Karin, and Tatsuki said in unison.

"Why not?" Rukia asked in all seriousness.

"I refuse to be on a squad where the insignia is a bunny." Tatsuki said as she ignited her thumb on fire with her fire powers out of boredom.

"Perhaps if we just went with something generic, like the "Karakura Defense Squad" or something." Karin suggested as the others shrugged.

"It'll work. We can keep thinking of a name though." Ichigo said. Suddenly one of the outer walls exploded.

"**What the-?!"** Everyone yelped. The dust settled and everyone saw Kenpachi standing in front of the hole in the wall.

"I'm going to guess this is the right place." Kenpachi said as Yuzu and Yachiru popped up from his shoulders.

"Yep. Thank you Mister Kenpachi sir." Yuzu replied as she hopped off his back and hurried over to the others. She was wearing the white and red Academy uniform again and she had a different katana and sheath at her side.

"Yuzu! How did the procedure go?" Ichigo asked.

"It was cool Ichigo! I got to say goodbye to Sanctus Curator and guess what, she looked like mom!" Yuzu exclaimed as the others fell silent.

"She…she did?" Ichigo asked as Yuzu nodded. Yoruichi, Unohana, and Kaichou then appeared in the new "doorway" in the wall.

"What the hell happened to my wall?!?! Oh wait Kenpachi's here, never mind." Kaichou grumbled. She was back in her cowgirl attire.

"So is that your new Zanpakuto, Yuzu?" Ichigo asked as Yuzu nodded and drew the sword from its sheath. It was like any ordinary katana except it had a white handle with the single strip of cloth dangling from the bottom that tended to be a trademark of a Kurosaki blade. The guard however was designed like a blossoming flower very similar to the white flowers around the Koi pond and gazebo.

"Yep this is my new Zanpakuto. Mister Ayasegawa helped me learn its name. Want to see what it can do?" Yuzu asked as the others shrugged and nodded.

"Close your eyes, Hitoku Kasumi." Yuzu said as her Zanpakuto's blade instantly turned into a blue mist that grew larger and larger until it was like a dense fog that enshrouded the entire estate. (Hitoku Kasumi: Hiding Mist)

"Whoa geez! I can't see a thing!" Ichigo said as he looked around. He couldn't see anyone or anything around him. He couldn't even feel anyone's spiritual pressure.

"Hey Ichigo! What's going on?!" Nel asked.

"OOF! Sorry, whoever you are." Rukia grunted.

"Kenny? Kenny where are you!" Yachiru called.

"Over here brat!" Kenpachi called back.

"I think I found you but since when do you have boobs Kenny?" Yachiru asked confused.

"Lieutenant Kusajishi I believe you have the wrong person." Unohana said with a nervous chuckle.

"Huh? Oh sorry Uno." Yachiru replied.

"Uh Yuzu? You think you can-…" Kaichou said as the fog suddenly lifted to reveal Yuzu having sheathed her blade and rolling on her back laughing "…-put away the fog?"

"What's so funny?" Karin asked with an annoyed expression.

"It's just so funny watching you guys stumble around in there!" Yuzu giggled.

"How could you see anything in there?! It was practically impossible to see anything!!!" Ichigo yelled.

"Oh I could see everything you guys did. I'm not affected by Hitoku Kasumi's fog. I can even make the fog so dense that it can cut people inside if necessary." Yuzu said with a huge smile.

"I guess that makes sense. It's her Zanpakuto that creates the fog so why shouldn't she be able to see through it." Rukia said as she turned and realized that the person she had crashed into was in fact the gazebo.

"So it's essentially like Rangiku's Haineko and Captain Kuchiki's Senbonzakura in a way." Toshiro said as he and Rangiku appeared in the estate doorway.

"Uh-huh." Yuzu replied with a nod before Rangiku ran up and pulled the girl in a hug.

"Ooh our Zanpakuto's are like sisters!" Rangiku exclaimed as Yuzu struggled in her grasp.

"_Muph-muph-MUPH!!!"_ Yuzu yelled with her head in Rangiku's bosom. (Translated: I can't BREATHE!!!"

"Rangiku let her go!!!" Toshiro exclaimed as Rangiku complied. Yuzu was blue in the face.

"Oh sorry." Rangiku apologized as Yuzu caught her breath.

"Okay everyone let's get packed up and get ready to go home! We've been away from home for far too long!" Isshin said as he, Ryuken, Jushiro, Shunsui, Nanao, Sentaro, and Kiyone arrived.

"It'll be nice to get home after all this." Kaichou said as Jushiro gave her a disheartened look.

"I was hoping that you would stay a while longer. Besides I thought the Kurosaki Estate was your home." Jushiro said as Kaichou took a deep breath.

"It was Jushiro. But my place is with my family. I would love it though if you would take care of it for me. It'll give us somewhere to stay whenever we come to visit." Kaichou said as Jushiro nodded.

"I'll make sure it's kept in good condition then." Jushiro replied.

"Good. Oh and I also have designated two rooms designed especially for use by the Soul Reaper Men and Women's associations respectively. Only rule is that Omaeda has to wear a shirt at all times and the women cannot boot the men out." Kaichou said as Shunsui chuckled.

"Lieutenant Iba will be happy to hear that." Shunsui said.

"Yikes! Byakuya where did you come from?!" Ichigo yelped as he turned around and saw said sixth squad Captain behind him.

"I arrived when the fog cleared. I just did not choose to make my present known." Byakuya replied.

"Your stealth ability is astounding Byakuya…oh and there's one thing I've been wanting to do since my return Byakuya." Kaichou said as Byakuya arched a curious eyebrow. He then saw Kaichou flash step into thin air and appear behind him. He felt something in his hair suddenly disappear and he turned with a sinister glare towards Kaichou who dangled a little red hair ribbon between her fingers.

"You know you never have been able to catch either me or Yoruichi, Little Byakuya." Kaichou said as Yoruichi appeared next to her with a cat like grin.

"Do you still believe you can outrun me?" Byakuya asked as he dangled something between his fingers that made Kaichou's eyes widen. It was the bandana she wore with her cowgirl disguise. She felt around her neck and realized that Byakuya had successfully snatched it.

"Game, set, match." Byakuya said as Kaichou smirked.

"Well done Byakuya but you still haven't caught Yoruichi." Kaichou said as she handed the ribbon off to Shihoin who immediately cackled and flash stepped away with Byakuya in tow. The bandana proceeded to flutter to the ground.

"My-my, they certainly enjoy their games don't they?" Unohana asked with a sweet smile.

"So what are you planning on doing in the World of the Living, Wrangler?" Shunsui asked.

"Well…" Kaichou said with a smirk.

* * *

**  
A week later in the World of the Living…**

"Very nice, Kaichou." Shunsui said as he, Retsu, and Jushiro looked up at the house next door to the Kurosaki Clinic. On the mailbox was the name Dr. K. Kurosaki. A boom box was nearby playing "Happy People" by Skoop on Somebody.

"Thanks, this way Rukia can move out of Ichigo's closet and Nel has somewhere to stay as well." Kaichou said as Nel and Chad helped move a couch inside. Uryu and Nemu helped to put up a set of beautiful handmade window shades in one of the guest rooms. Ichigo and Rukia were arguing over where the Television went. Tessai, Hachigen, and Isane were helping to put up a dark green awning over the front doors. Lilynette, Loly, Menoly, Yachiru, Uluru, Jinta, Karin, and Yuzu were painting a matching shade of green as the awning on the wooden flower bed as Rangiku, Mashiro, Orihime, and Tatsuki planted bushels of Kaichou's favorite white flowers. Renji, Kisuke, Yoruichi, Ikkaku, Kensei, Love, Rose, and Ganju then emerged from the basement, having been digging an underground training facility, as they headed for the drink cart being maintained by Lirin, Kurodo, Noba, Kon, Yumichika, and Sun-Sun. Grimmjow, Stark, Shinji, Halibel, Apache, Mila-Rose, and Ggio were working to repair some holes in the roof. Toshiro was busily standing on the roof of the Kurosaki Clinic and keeping a cool breeze sweeping though the area with Hyorinmaru. Ryuken was treating Hiyori who had successfully hit her thumb with a hammer while on the roof. Hanataro was helping to bring drinks to some of the workers. Kenpachi, Byakuya, Kukaku, Shiroganehiko and Koganehiko were all off keeping the town safe from Hollows.

"It looks beautiful." Retsu said as Kaichou smiled and nodded.

"Well this way I can stay close to my family too. Kisuke Urahara's building an underground training facility beneath both the clinic and my house too." Kaichou said as Isshin walked up with a camera and a tripod.

"Alright everyone! Photo op time!" Isshin shouted as everyone gathered around in front of the two houses. Kenpachi, Byakuya, Kukaku, and the twins arrived at that time to get in the picture.

"Are you planning on letting visiting Soul Reapers stay with you too?" Jushiro asked as Kaichou nodded.

"Oh yes. I figured, since this place is pretty much an exact mirror duplicate of Isshin's place that we could use the extra rooms for visitors." Kaichou said as Isshin set the timer and hurried over to behind Yuzu and Karin with his arms around them.

"Looks like you've got your happy family now Kaichou." Retsu said as Kaichou made bunny ears behind Isshin and Ichigo.

"Yeah…I think I finally do." Kaichou said a mere second before the camera flashed.

* * *

**  
However…**

In Le Mort Regne, the abandoned city sat still and silent as it slowly decayed from time and neglect. The sky was grey with clouds and smoke from the still shouldering buildings filled the air. The damaged castle still stood but with the noticeable signs that its glory days had long gone. But within the dead and dying world, a strange portal opened like rectangular tiles sliding up or down to reveal a torrent of black energy. Four figures then emerged from within and stopped as the Garganta closed behind them.

"This place is quite dreary but by comparison to our last place it's not bad. At least there's the chance of actual sunlight breaking through once in a while." One of the figures said.

"This place reeks of death and destruction. The echoes of a great battle that was fought here still lingers in the air." Another figure said.

"Waooh." Another figure slurred.

"This place will need some work but it is the perfect location for us to carry out our plans in secret. It will take some time for everything to be ready and we must be patient. But eventually we will make the fact that we still live, well known to the rest of the Spirit worlds." The fourth and final figure said as he stepped into the light and twisted the single curly bang on his forehead around his finger. It was Sosuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, Kaname Tosen, and Wonderweiss Margera.

"Home sweet home then." Gin said with his usual fox-like expression as another Garganta opened and a few additional figures emerged from within.

"We came like you told us to Captain Aizen." One of the figures said as Aizen smiled his sinister smile.

"Then let us get to work. Our time will be at hand sooner than you or the Soul Society will realize." Aizen said as the Garganta closed behind them.

* * *

**  
To Be Continued…**

Well that's the end of the story. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you liked this story and want it to continue then please let me know by your reviews.

Keep R&Ring…

Star Tours Traveler.

_And now…a personal expression of gratitude from the cast and crew of "The Black Wrangler…"_

Gin Ichimaru appeared in the center of the stage with the rest of the cast around him.

"And now as a personal thank you from us all and on the writer's behalf…we present to you, from the Bleach Rock Musical, Saien, Hona Sayonara. Feel free to sing along if you know the lyrics. After all they are listed below." Gin said as the music started.

"_Hona sayonara Hona sayonara_ (Goodbye, Goodbye)  
_Ashita wa kitto HALLELUJAH_ (It's going to be clear tomorrow Hallelujah)  
_Sayonara Hona sayonara_ (Goodbye, Goodbye)  
_Kyou wa wasurenasai nara"_ (Forget about today)

They sang. Then Kisuke Urahara stepped up…

"_Tabi no haji wa kakisute_ (A man away from home doesn't need to feel ashamed)  
_Kane wa tenka no mawari mono_ (Money makes the world go round)  
_Kahou wa nete mate_ (Sleep and wait for good luck)  
_Kutte mate"_ (Sit and eat)

Then Gin took back over…

"_Kaze ga fukeba okeya ga moukaru"_ (It's an ill wind that blows nothing good)

Then Kisuke replied…

"_Suteru kami areba hirou kami ari"_ (When one god deserts you, another one will pick you up)

Then Kisuke and Gin sang in unison…

"_Ningen banji saiougama_ (You can't predict the future)  
_Ataru mo hakke ataranu mo hakke_ (Sometimes fortune-telling comes true and sometimes it fails)  
_Dou ni ka narimasu_ (Things will get better)  
_Mata kondo"_ (Until next time)

Then the rest of the cast joined in…

"_Hona sayonara Hona sayonara_ (Goodbye, Goodbye)  
_Ashita wa kitto HALLELUJAH_ (It's going to be clear tomorrow Hallelujah)  
_Sayonara Hona sayonara_ (Goodbye, Goodbye)  
_Kyou wa wasurenasai nara"_ (Forget about today)

Then they started singing…

"_Oh yeah! Oh YEAH! Alright! ALRIGHT!  
Oh yeah! Oh YEAH! Alright! ALRIGHT!_"

Then Ichigo stepped forward.

"Our final message is from the OC Kaichou Kurosaki!" he said as Kaichou stepped forward.

"BLEACH IS THE BEST!!! THANKS FOR READING!!!" she shouted before falling back in line.

_Hona sayonara Hona sayonara_ (Goodbye, Goodbye)  
_Ashita wa kitto HALLELUJAH_ (It's going to be clear tomorrow Hallelujah)  
_Sayonara Hona sayonara_ (Goodbye, Goodbye)  
_Asatte mo kitto HALLELUJAH_ (It's going to be a clear day after tomorrow too, Hallelujah)  
_Sayonara Hona sayonara_ (Goodbye, Goodbye)  
_Ashita wa kitto HALLELUJAH_ (It's going to be clear tomorrow Hallelujah)  
_Sayonara Hona sayonara_ (Goodbye, Goodbye)  
_Kyou wa wasurenasai nara_ (Forget about today)

With that the music ended and the whole cast erupted into a single…

"_**ARIGATO!!!"**_ as the curtain started to close.

Gin however quickly knelt over and waved as the curtain neared the bottom.

"Bye-Bye."

_End__…and again…thanks for reading._


End file.
